SwordFIC
by Lady Jane T
Summary: Swordfish fanfic-spinoff...Stanley and Holly settle down,try to live some kind of normal life..Is Stanley really rid of Ginger and Gabriel? Can he cope with the imagery of that terrible day and how did Helga really effect him? Find out here!
1. chapter 1

Holly and Stanley had been traveling for 6 months, he needed to get away from everything and wasn't sure where they would end up, but he was enjoying the time with his daughter and getting reacquainted, the plan was to settle down when it felt right, but for Stanley nothing felt right. Holly was often drawn to a quaint little town where everyone seemed friendly and was family oriented, but for Stanley it wasn't enough, and he wasn't actually sure what was enough. Holly still had nightmares from the incident at her home, where her mother and stepfather were killed and the episode in the bank, and Stanley would never admit it but the images of that day were still very clear when he closed his eyes at night.  
  
They had traveled through Arizona and visited the Grand Canyon, New Mexico and visited the Carlsbad Caverns, down through Texas..where Stanley had spent too much time and was glad to see the backside of that god- forsaken place. Passing through Arkansas, Georgia and quite a bit of time in Florida, where Holly was incredibly happy swimming in the ocean and running barefoot along the beach.but Stanley would get restless and it was time to move on. Up the east coast to North Carolina and Virginia and even as far north as Maine, but nothing seemed suitable, he dreaded winters in most of these East coast destinations, or that was his excuse anyhow. So he turned the SUV and trailer around and they headed west once again..spending a bit of time in Montana and Wyoming before heading back to California, where Stanley pulled the car and trailer off at a viewpoint in Oceanside looking across the Pacific Ocean, and decided this was it. The weather was perfect, Holly loved being near the ocean and he thought maybe he could be happy here. So they pulled their rig into the Carlsbad State Beach campsite, 15 miles south and used this as their temporary home, till Stanley could sort out a house and a job and find a school.  
  
Stanley found just what he was looking for, a small mom and pop computer store in a strip mall in Pacific Beach.it was for sale, and he had the cash. He got a great deal, the shop had been doing great, and the owner hated to be selling, but he had to move back east to be with his sick mother. Stanley felt incredibly good about it, he found a house, small but perfect for him and Holly and the Scrap, and a bus ride from the local school, and a short distance walk to the beach. He knew he was doing the right thing, Holly needed some stability in her life, it was time he became the father she deserved.  
  
Starting school 2 months into the school year was not an easy task for any child but Holly had been strong for so long, nothing seemed to faze her. She was bright and had no problem catching up with the work she had missed. Her 5th grade teacher Ms. Heyward was kind and made her feel incredibly comfortable, but fitting in with the other children was not as easy. She tended to spend recess and lunch alone, and her teacher was concerned..after school she was always in such a hurry to get home to help her dad in the shop. Ms. Heyward felt she was being to grown up and she needed to be a child. Of course she was blaming the parents. Or parent in this case.  
  
Emma Heyward had only been teaching at Madison Elementary School for 2 months.this was her first teaching job. She was different than most of the teachers, she didn't socialize much but she was great with the kids. She had one friend, Rachel who taught a 6th grade class, and one afternoon after school was out she went to her classroom and Rachel knew right away she wanted to talk.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" She put her papers she was grading to the side.  
  
"Why do you say it that way?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Emma, I can see it in your face..something has happened. I am all ears.talk."  
  
Rachel had befriended her on day one, and they had hit it off in their own bizarre way. She was a good listener. Like Emma, Rachel was single, one difference she had no children.Emma had two. But Rachel was non judgmental and they had a good laugh together.  
  
"It's Holly Jobson."  
  
"I should have known, you have been obsessed with her lately."  
  
"Oh, come on, Rachel, you have to admit she is an odd kid. She has no interest in her fellow classmates."  
  
"But her grades are excellent. I have seen her work remember. She has done incredibly well for someone who had so much catching up to do and you have hardly given her any time, it's only been a month. Did you call her Dad?"  
  
"I have tried, and left messages but he doesn't return any of my calls."  
  
"Did you try his work?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do it now." she handed her the phone, "Holly will still be on the bus.perfect timing."  
  
"I hate to bother him there."  
  
"Get over it, you have some concerns about his daughter and he might be able to enlighten you about what is going on with her. What do you know about her anyhow? What is her family situation like?"  
  
"I don't know much. Mother is dead, went to a posh private school in Malibu, excellent student. Dad is into computers."  
  
"Call him. Set up an appointment.since the next conferences aren't till February. You need to talk to him before then." She got out the phone book, "What is the name of his shop?"  
  
"I think something like the Computer Man, isn't that a ridiculous name?"  
  
Rachel skimmed the yellow pages, "Right, here it is..the number is 245-3739."  
  
Emma started to dial, she hated the phone, and she felt her throat go dry and her hand begin to shake, Rachel rolled her eyes. Then someone picked up the phone, "The Computer Man, this is Stanley. Can I help you?" Emma almost started to laugh, thinking Stan the Computer man, but didn't.  
  
"Mr. Jobson?" She said nervously.  
  
"Yes, this is Mr. Jobson."  
  
"This is Emma Heyward, Holly's teacher."  
  
"Ah, yes.you have been leaving messages on my answer machine." he sounded annoyed.  
  
"And you haven't gotten back to me." She didn't like the tone of his voice.  
  
"I am very busy.Holly's grades are fine, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Then there is no problem and you are wasting my time."  
  
"I don't believe Holly's social behavior is a waste of time, Mr. Jobson."  
  
"And what are you trying to say about my daughter's social behavior, Ms. Heyward? Is she impolite, is she being rude to you or her classmates? If so I will have a word with her."  
  
"It's not as simple as that." Emma was feeling very nervous and Rachel could see the anxiety she was feeling as she spoke.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"She doesn't get along with the other children, she is a lovely girl and when she is in class she contributes but outside of the classroom, she sits alone and I am concerned about her."  
  
"There is nothing to be concerned about. She just needs some time to adjust to this new environment. It's been rough, but we are coping. Holly is fine and no concern of yours in that department. If her grades are suffering then you can worry. I will take care of Holly."  
  
"I never meant to say you haven't Mr. Jobson, but maybe you can give me some insight on some things I could do to make Holly more comfortable here. She doesn't open up much."  
  
"I know what you are insinuating, that she has a bad home life.being raised by her dad.no mother. That I don't give her the time or attention she deserves, well, there you are wrong. She means everything to me and we are doing just fine, so bud out. It's none of your business. I would love to chat more, Ms. Heyward, but I have a business to run. It's been a pleasure talking to you." He then slammed the phone down.  
  
Emma looked over at Rachel, "He hung up on me."  
  
"From this end, it sounded pretty brutal."  
  
"He sounds like a jerk."  
  
"Probably is. Come on, it's Friday and we have the whole weekend ahead of us. No kids till Monday."  
  
"Have you forgotten something.I have two kids waiting at home for me."  
  
"The P.B. Street fair is this weekend, bring the kids. I am bringing Josh. I want you to meet him."  
  
Emma couldn't get the phone call out of her mind.she hated conflicts and parents.it was the one thing she dreaded about being a teacher.the parents. And now she had her first run in with one. Rachel saw that look. "Forget about Holly and her dad, I am coming over tonight and we will cook pasta.Kyle loves my pasta."  
  
Emma smiled, "Kyle loves anything you fix. Remember his mother doesn't cook. And Melody hates pasta, don't forget."  
  
"There is always peanut butter sandwiches ala Rachel. She will love it! We can crack open a bottle of wine and plan our day tomorrow."  
  
"I am being ridiculous, I know."  
  
"Yes, you are. There will be many more parents who you will be up against and you just have to get on. Know that you are doing what is best for the child, and do the best you can. I know you are, Emma. And you won't be able save every child who needs saving."  
  
"So you think she needs saving too?"  
  
"I didn't say that. She obviously has some troubled background, let her deal with it in her own way, but just make sure she knows you are there for her. That is all you can do. Screw her Dad." Rachel laughed, "I didn't mean that literally of course, but who knows maybe he is hot."  
  
"No, thank you, I don't care how hot he is.he is a jerk."  
  
Rachel was man hungry, she never stuck it out with anyone very long. It amazed Emma, who had now been divorced for 2 years and hadn't even been on a date. She never looked at men, she had been too busy with her school and work and kids, and now she had finally gotten her credential and things seemed more hectic than ever. Rachel always found time for fun and Emma envied her for that. Emma's idea of fun was to sit on the couch and watch a video for the evening.usually alone. But Rachel had been good for her. Since they had become friends, Rachel had often been found at her house with the kids and they would sit around and talk or watch a video together talking about the male star and how hunky he was. Emma had always been a big movie buff and romanticized about the men in films. She felt that was enough for her. She didn't need a man in her life at this time.  
  
Rachel saw her deep in thought, and picked up her bag and they walked out the door, turning the key as they left, "You are thinking about hot he could be."  
  
Emma laughed, "Yeah, right. I think you are thinking about hot he could be."  
  
"Not enough hot men in this world as far as I am concerned." As they walked out to the parking lot, they passed a couple teachers who acknowledged them briefly. They both were not in the click of teachers and knew they were talked about, Rachel opened the drivers door, "You know they are wondering if we are getting any this weekend."  
  
Emma smiled, "I am sure you are."  
  
"Well, that is a given.so we need to work on you."  
  
"I will pass.come on over about 6ish." They said their goodbyes and Emma headed over to her car.  
  
  
  
The bell of the shop rang as Holly entered, she called out to her dad, "Hey, Dad, it's just me."  
  
He popped his head around the backroom door, and smiled at her. She was the light in his life.every time he saw her he felt blessed that they were finally together. No matter what kind of day he had had, she always brightened it. She ran to his arms and gave him a hug, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"I missed you like crazy."  
  
"I liked it on the road, we were always together." She went in the backroom and plopped her backpack down on a chair, she could see her dad was busy working on a computer, "You know Dad, it would be okay, if we packed up again. I really wouldn't mind."  
  
"Don't you like it here?" He thought about what her teacher had said.  
  
"I like it, it's just it seemed you were doing this for me. The house and the shop, school."  
  
"Well, I was. I don't want social services after me. You need a stable environment, kiddo." He tousled her hair and smiled, "Life on the road is not stable." She looked very serious. "Tell you what, I will seek out the local girls soccer team for under 12's. Get you signed up. You always loved soccer when you were living with your mom."  
  
She hated when he brought up her mother. She had been a horrible mother, always drunk, lying around the house naked most of the time and sleeping with any man that passed through. Soccer had been an escape from her home life.she had no need for it now, since all she wanted to do was be with her dad. "I didn't like it much, really. I want to help you here at the shop."  
  
"I know you do, Baby, but you need to have some fun.be with kids your own age."  
  
"You talked to Ms. Heyward didn't you?"  
  
"She called, I told her where to stuff it. We are doing just fine."  
  
Holly put her head in her hand, "You didn't really, did you, Dad?"  
  
"I am afraid I did."  
  
"She's a great teacher, I like her a lot."  
  
"I am sure she is, but I don't need her butting in. I told her you were doing fine, that she shouldn't be concerned, I am right aren't I? Should I be concerned, Holly? This is all new to me. This being a Dad."  
  
"You are a great dad. And you don't have to worry about me. My grades are good and I like school, I just like being here with you more. And you need my help." She picked up the duster and went out on to the floor. Everyday she dusted the shelves before she started on her homework, the shop shut at 7pm. They would then go home and cook, or get some take out, depending on their mood. Stanley watched her from the doorway; he wondered if Ms. Heyward's concerns were justified.she would rather be with him then anyone. There had never been any mention of friends.no phone calls. He wondered if he had been to hasty about brushing aside Ms. Heyward's concerns. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it. So decided to drop it for now.  
  
"Hey, I'll tell you what.I will take the day off tomorrow. Brett is coming in and he can handle everything and we can go to the street fair. Just you and me, kid. Would you like that?"  
  
"That would be great, Dad." She didn't seem overly thrilled, and continued dusting, Stanley was trying. He went back to the computer he was working on. All he wanted in the last few years was his daughter and now he was finding out that being a father was probably the most difficult thing you could do. Her life had been so messed up for so long, and he was desperate to make it right, but he wasn't so sure he could pull it off. The events from last spring were still with both of them. They had come so far, but he knew they had so much further to go. No one ever said life would be easy, and he was up to its many challenges, but more than anything he wanted Holly to be happy. He wanted Holly to stop worrying about him. She wanted to look after him, take care of him, and wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? It was definitely time for Holly to be a child, and he had to make every effort to get her there. 


	2. chapter 2

The Pacific Beach Street Fair was an annual even that closed off 10 blocks of the main streets in the area. They had live music, food and drink, stalls with crafts, games and the works. It was only a few blocks from the Jobson's house so they walked the few blocks. Stanley was a bit concerned about Holly's distant behaviour in the last few days and was pretty sure that it was due to his hectic schedule in the shop. He specifically hired Brett, a local college student to work weekends to free him up a bit and have some quality time with his daughter. The 6 months on the road had brought them closer together and he knew Holly was missing that closeness now that she was in school and he was so busy with work. He planned to spend the whole day with Holly and he was looking forward to mingling among the locals. In the month he had been running the shop, there were a few regulars and people recognized him and said hi. He only wished Holly could experience something similar.  
  
Josh and Rachel came to pick up Emma, Kyle and Melody...much to Kyle's dismay. He wasn't thrilled about the prospects of spending the day with his mom and sister, and although he thought Rachel was cool, he saw her enough during the week, he didn't need to see her on the weekends. But she was his mom's only friend.  
  
"Mom, why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because we never do anything together anymore. I want us to have some family time. Do things together like other families do."  
  
"We are hardly like other families, are we?" he commented.  
  
Even though 2 years had passed since the divorce, Emma still had a hard time dealing with the disolution of her family. She fought it every step of the way. Maybe there was no father present, but she was determined that they still be a family in some way. She craved what it once was, and she knew it could never be again...but she still had dreams of having that close knit family unit. Rachel noticed her spacing, and knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Kyle, get into the car. We are going and you are going to have fun. It's Pacific Beach, remember..blonde babes on every corner." Kyle knew he had upset his mom and turned to her.  
  
"I am sorry, Mom."  
  
"No, you are right. I have to stop having these disolutions of the perfect family and what it would be like." She put her arm around him, "We have a pretty good thing going here. I should be happy with it."  
  
Rachel held the car door open and Melody got in, "Are you two coming or are we going to have one of those reflective moments."  
  
They smiled at each other and climbed in the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at the fair Josh and Rachel were off for a beer right away, leaving Emma and the kids to stroll around the stalls. Just as they were handed their beers, Rachel heard her name,  
  
"Ms. Jacobs, Hi."  
  
Rachel turned and saw Holly Jobson standing behind her and immediately her eyes found the nicely filled out pair of jeans next to her, her eyes slowly looked up his body and was finally face to face with a fine looking man, who was presumably Holly's father. She realized she was blatantly staring at him and averted her gaze to Holly.  
  
"Hi, Holly, how are you enjoying the fair?"  
  
"It's okay. By the way, this is my dad." She then turned to Stanley, "Ms. Jacobs teaches 6th grade at my school."  
  
Stanley acknowledged her with a nod, but felt awkward with the way she was looking at him. Josh put his hand out and introduced himself and nudged Rachel. Rachel snapped out of it.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you both. I did promise Holly I would try my luck at winning her a stuffed dog,"  
  
"Oh, don't let us keep you. Have a good time."  
  
They started to walk away and Josh gave her a look, "Rachel, what is with that stare. That poor guy, you looked like you were checking him out."  
  
"Maybe I was. Jealous."  
  
He rolled his eyes, used to Rachel's flirtiness. "I don't think he's interested. You made him extremely nervous."  
  
She grabbed his hand, "Come on , we have to go find Emma."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Rachel finally found them they were looking at a stall full of Japanese trinkets. Kyle and Melody both enjoyed anything Japanese. Kyle was mostly interested in the replica Samarai swords, Melody the fans and good luck cats. Rachel grabbed Emma's arm from behind and startled her.  
  
"For gosh sakes, Rachel. You don't have to sneak up on a person like that."  
  
"Sorry. I just had vital information to pass on to you."  
  
"And what is that."  
  
"Stan the computer man is definitely hot."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Stanley Jobson, Emma...Holly's dad, remember him?"  
  
"I am not likely to forget."  
  
"I agree with that. He is the type of man, one does not forget. I just ran into him and Holly, and he is so hot."  
  
"Your idea of hot is not necessarily mine, in fact I think it is completely opposite."  
  
"Well, you can judge for yourself", Rachel looked over Emma's shoulder, "They are heading our way."  
  
The last thing Emma wanted was a face to face confrontation with Holly's dad. But she had to admit she was curious. She slowly turned to where Rachel was looking. It wasn't at all what she expected. Holly and her dad were standing at a game stall across from where they were. He had just won her a fairly good size stuffed dog. He was leaning over her and smiling, there was a closeness between them she really wasn't expecting. The way they both looked at each other. It was the type of father her ex husband had never been. Rachel saw Emma spacing out again, something she did every so often...Rachel called them her reflective moments..and felt a lot of these so called refelctions were more harmful than good. She quickly tried to get her out of this state.  
  
"So was I right or what?"  
  
Emma didn't want to admit to Rachel that she found him attractive and it wasn't just a physical attraction. She would never hear the end of it. Emma had never been one to be attracted to men physically, it took so much more for her to be interested, and she was rarely interested. She tried to act non chalantly and turned around away from Holly and her dad. Looking at a Japanese fan.  
  
"I suppose he's alright. But remember he hung up on me."  
  
"Oh, come on, you aren't still fretting about that."  
  
This got her riled up and she raised her voice, "He was rude, Rachel. Down right rude, and I would be the last person to nominate him for father of the year, just because he takes his daughter to a fair."  
  
Rachel went silent, no comment whatsoever. And Emma was surprised. Rachel always had something to say. Then she realized why she reacted the way she did, when she heard a voice from behind her, "Hello, Ms. Heyward."  
  
Emma must have turned 3 different shades of red, as she turned slowly and smiled sheepishly at Holly...not knowing what she had heard. When she finally had the guts to look at her father, he looked slightly upset She was glad to be interupted by her son, to break the horrible silence.  
  
"Mom, I really would like this sword. I will reliquish the next few months allowance for it. Please, will you get it for me."  
  
She snapped, "Of course not. Don't be stupid. That's a real sword and the price alone would buy me groceries for the next two months. Put it back." She didn't mean to sound so cross, but it just came out that way and Kyle looked annoyed.  
  
"You buy Melody everything she wants...and I rarely ask. It's not fair."  
  
"Life isn't fair, Kyle." He stormed off and she realized everyone was looking at her, Stanley looked rather pleased with this display.  
  
"Obviously Mother of the year isn't in your future either." he said smuggly.  
  
Rachel felt a war of words coming and grabbed Emma's arm tightly before she had a chance to say anything back. Holly didn't know what to make of this scene. She hadn't heard Emma's comment and now her dad was saying horrible things to her teacher and she felt embarrassed, she took hold of his hand.  
  
"Dad, I am hungry."  
  
"You didn't introduce us, Holly." He eyed Emma.  
  
"Ms. Heyward is my teacher, you know that, Dad."  
  
Emma tried to make ammends and held out her hand to shake his, but he didn't offer his hand. The way he looked at her made her feel about 2 inches tall. But while he looked at her, he realized she was nothing like he expected. He had pictured some prim and proper school teacher. He had to admit he liked the fire in her eyes when he had commented about mother of the year, and she was obviously a single mother, there was no wedding band...she had a real relationship with her son, that seemed obvious. She cared about his daughter. These were all things he found appealing and he had to admit she looked pretty nice in jeans and a Tshirt, his own attire of choice.  
  
She finally addressed Holly, "Holly, it was nice seeing you but I have to go find my son. I will see you in class on Monday." She turned to walk away, Melody followed, when Stanley shouted at her.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Heyward, hope we have this opportunity again." he said sarcastically.  
  
Emma fumed as she walked away.  
  
Holly looked up at her dad furious, "Why did you act like that, Dad?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"The way you talked to my teacher. Why were you so rude?"  
  
"I wasn't rude...I told her it was nice meeting her."  
  
"but you didn't mean it, did you?"  
  
"Well, I am not sure what I meant actually." Stanley was put on the spot. He wondered himself why he had been so sharp with this woman. This person he didn't even know. He realized Holly had not heard the comment about father of the year, and it had definitely rubbed him the wrong way. He had been trying so hard, and he knew he had a lot to make up for. When anyone commented about his abilities of being a father it infuriated him. Couldn't they see how much she meant to him? Everything he did was for her. He looked down at his daughter, who looked very disspointed.  
  
"I am sorry,baby. You are absolutely right, I was rude and there was no reason for it."  
  
"You need to tell her that, not me."  
  
"I promise I will."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Monday...I will take you to school."  
  
"You promise not to make a scene at school? Dad, it's bad enough there."  
  
"What do you mean by bad?"  
  
"Just that...it doesn't matter. Just promise me you will be nice."  
  
He wished she would talk to him, but still had a hard time getting her to open up totally to him. "I will be nice, I promise. Hey, how about an ice cream?"  
  
"Do you think she is okay? You made her really mad."  
  
Stanley was now feeling pretty bad about the whole incident, sprouting off like that without even thinking.  
  
"I am sure she is fine. I am just another irrate parent, I am sure she has had run-ins much worse than myself."  
  
"This is her first year teaching, Dad."  
  
Stanley was feeling worse by the minute, "Really? I just assumed she had been doing it for ages." He thought about everything he had said and wondered if he should go find her now and try to apologize.  
  
"I think it's hard being a teacher, Dad."  
  
"Yeah, you are probably right." As he thought about this he thought about how hard it was to be a parent, a single parent. "Is your teacher married?"  
  
"No, divorced. So it's harder for her."  
  
"Okay, I get it. I have been a complete and utter jerk. I have totally crushed this woman, and I will sort it out on Monday."  
  
"She might have a really bad weekend, because of you."  
  
"Holly, let's drop it. I promise to take care of it on Monday. Come on, I am ready for that ice cream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma stormed off, Rachel, Josh and Melody trying to catch up. Melody questioned Rachel, "What is with mom and that guy?"  
  
"Nothing, they just met."  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Obviously your mother doesn't either."  
  
When Emma finally slowed down, Rachel went up to her, "That was interesting."  
  
"Rachel, don't even mention what just happened, whatever it was. I am so mad, I could scream."  
  
"You do like him." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Hardly, in fact, I take back what I said about him earlier, he is not a jerk, he is an asshole.."  
  
Melody and Josh were now in hearing distance, "Josh, take Melody for an ice cream or something."  
  
Melody knew she wanted rid of her, "I don't want an ice cream. Can we just go home."  
  
Rachel gave her a look, and handed her a $10 bill, "Go buy that good luck cat you were looking at."  
  
"Really" She looked from Rachel to her mom, and she nodded. "Thanks Rachel. Don't you think I should get something for Kyle too?"  
  
Josh held up his wallet, "I got it covered, ladies. See you in a bit." And they walked off.  
  
Emma and Rachel sat down, "You aren't going to like what I have to say, Emma."  
  
"Then don't say it. Don't you think I have had enough crap for today?"  
  
"There was definitley chemistry."  
  
Emma laughed, "That was chemistry...not in my book."  
  
"I have never seen anything like it. Two people who have never met, and the way you looked at each other."  
  
Emma stood up, "You are crazy. He looked at me like I was a fool and I looked at him like...well, like he was an asshole."  
  
"Why are you so upset about this?"  
  
"It was insulting."  
  
"As I recall, you insulted him first."  
  
"You are on his side,and that is only because he looks great in a pair of jeans."  
  
"Aha, now we are getting somewhere...you think he looks great in a pair of jeans..."  
  
"No, you do."  
  
"That isn't what you said."  
  
"you are twisting my words, and just confusing me."  
  
"Normally you don't get yourself all worked up by something like this."  
  
"Normally I don't have some stranger treat me so badly."  
  
"It was kind of cute actually."  
  
"Rachel, really."  
  
"Lighten up. Come on, tell me the honest truth...you find him kind of attractive in your Emma sort of way...he is a good father, whether you want to admit it or not, and he says what he feels, which is a trait you yourself are known to partake in, and he looks good in a pair of jeans..."  
  
She didn't say a word, and didn't have to. Rachel saw it written all over her face. "Come on, let's go have some fun...maybe we will run into Stan the computer man again..."  
  
"Rachel"  
  
"Only kidding. We will stay away for the time being...let things settle. Let him stew as well, I bet he feels like a real shit for being such an ass to you. Especially in front of Holly."  
  
"You have this all worked out don't you?"  
  
"NO, not really...but it sounds good doesn't it."  
  
They both laughed and Emma cheered up a bit. Rachel had been right. She found herself thinking about this man she knew nothing about and it concerned her but also gave her a bit of excitment she had been lacking for far to long. 


	3. chapter3

Monday morning came to soon as far as Emma was concerned. She always felt the weekends were too short and that she had done nothing. But this weekend had caused her restless nights and she refused to believe they had anything to do with her run in with Holly's father. Of course she was tired from an exhausting week at school and Christmas break was right around the corner, and she hadn't even begun her shopping. That was why she wasn't sleeping, no other reasons...she kept telling herself.  
  
She arrived at school early, she liked the time in the classroom with no children and she could easily prepare the days lessons, Rachel was usually late but today she found Rachel at the door of her classroom bright eyed and bushy tailed.  
  
"What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"I have been thinking about you all weekend and how we can get you together with Stan the computer man."  
  
Emma continued with sorting through some books, "Give it a rest, Rachel."  
  
Rachel stared at her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You look like you haven't slept."  
  
"And that is bad...I look bad is what you are saying."  
  
"No...just that you haven't slept."  
  
"Well, I haven't."  
  
Rachel smiled, "Really, tell me all about it."  
  
"Nothing to tell, last week was not my best, and I haven't even begun to Xmas shop. Gary wants the kids for Christmas and I really hate being alone at Christmas."  
  
"And that's all that is on your mind?"  
  
"Isn't that enough?"  
  
"You haven't even thought about Holly's dad?"  
  
"No, I have not. You know Rachel, I have so much to do before the bell rings, can we talk at lunch?"  
  
"Okay, I will go, but you can't avoid this subject."  
  
"Whatever." She watched Rachel leave and was glad to have the peace and quiet once again...she could hear faint sounds of children outside...but she still had a good 15 minutes before the starting bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Rachel walked out of the classroom, she headed towards the front office and was surprised to see Holly and her Dad. Holly usually took the bus, he gave her a hug and kiss and she ran off to the playground while he headed towards her. She couldn't let this opportunity go and stopped him. "Mr. Jobson, it's nice to see you again."  
  
"Ah, Ms...." he couldn't remember her name and felt a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Jacobs. It's okay. I didn't expect you to remember me." She noticed him looking around the different room numbers, "It's room 19. That's Holly's room, I assume you want to talk to Emma."  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Heyward. She's there, but I will warn you, she hasn't had much sleep and I suggest you tread lightly, and try not to rile her up again."  
  
"I actually came to apologize."  
  
Rachel smiled at him, "Well, that is something most men don't do. I commend you highly for making the effort, not that she will forgive you. She has thought of nothing else but that scene at the fair and I am sure it is the reason she has not been sleeping."  
  
Stanley was surprised. "Somehow I find that hard to believe, Ms. Jacob."  
  
"Well, you can make your own assumptions. Good luck." Rachel walked away and smiled, she had set the ball rolling and Emma would be none the wiser for it.  
  
Stanley decided not to let that remark get to him, she was an odd one that Ms. Jacobs. He hadn't really liked the way she checked him out the other day, it made him very uncomfortable, especially coming from a teacher of all people. He had never cared for flirts and women who made it quite clear what they wanted from a man, of course Melissa had been like that, but he had been a lot younger then and look where that had lead him, a shot gun wedding by her father in Austin, and a baby 7 months later. He shook the thought out of his mind, she was the last person he wanted to think about at this moment. He headed towards room 19 and the door was open. He stood in the doorway and looked in. Emma's back was to him as she wrote on the white board. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her in a short skirt. She definitley had a fine pair of legs. Another thought he had to shake out of his mind, he was here to talk to Holly's teacher and not be distracted by the fact he might possibly find her attractive. He cleared his throat and rather timidly said her name, "Ms. Heyward?"  
  
She slowly turned around and was surprised to see him standing there, she dropped the marker in her hands. "Mr. Jobson."  
  
"I was wondering if you had a minute?" She couldn't take her eyes off him, what was wrong with her...this never happened. Why was this guy having this effect on her. He was still standing outside the door, his hands in his pockets standing like a school boy, who had been told off.  
  
She quickly snapped out of her daze and came to her senses, returning to the papers on the desk, "Actually, I don't. The bell is aboaut to ring and I have 30 ten year olds to deal with. You will have to make an appointment. Maybe Thursday after school." She decided it was best to stay focused on the papers and not look up at him again or she might crumble.  
  
"I am afraid this can't wait till then."  
  
Emma began to feel a little defensive and agitated with him standing there and just wanted him to leave, "Okay, I suppose I could squeeze you in today at 3:30, but it will have to be quick, my daughter has Kung Fu."  
  
"No, that won't do either."  
  
Now she was ready to lose her temper. Who did this guy think he was? Arrogant jerk, she thought to herself...focus on that, not the fact you find him irresistable. He obviously was used to his own way, but when she looked up he was holding a white handkerchief and waving it, smiling apologetically.  
  
The slight wave of anger Emma had felt was replaced with a smile and thinking to herself, how sweet.  
  
"Truce?" he asked.  
  
She motioned for him to come in the classroom and he did so, stuffing the handkerchief back into his pocket, walking slowly. He picked up the marker she had dropped and handed it to her smiling. She took it from him and noticed his hands...huge, callused...so he was used to manual labor, his arms tanned from working outside possibly. Why did she care?  
  
He then spoke and brought her back to reality, "My behaviour the other day and on the phone was uncalled for. I'm new to this father gig and I take offense at anyone who criticizes my abilities as one. You rubbed me the wrong way, I became all defensive. I deserved what you said. I will never make father of the year, but one thing you have to know Ms. Heyward, Holly means everything to me. I would do anything for her and I have done so in the past. And I do have my concerns, like you. She is so worried about me and how I am getting on, that she puts herself second. Says she doesn't need friends. Which I know is not the case. I don't want her to look back on her childhood and remember looking after me. I need some help, I obviously can't do this on my own. I came to apologize and hope that we can start again, this time on the right foot. I think we need to work together to help Holly. What do you say?"  
  
Emma looked at him seriously. He was reaching out, something very few parents did. "I say that I was wrong about you. YOu could very well be father of the year material. Or at least you are on the right track. I have been a parent for 15 years and I still don't get things right, you witnessed one of those times on Saturday. But I can see how much you care about your daughter and she is such a lovely girl, that is a reflection on you, whether you have always been there or not." She then smiled at him and he took a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"That was not easy for me."  
  
"You did a great job. And I must say, I should be apologizing as well. I should have been more understanding. I am new at this teacher thing and find I have a lot to learn about dealing with parents."  
  
"Apology accepted." he smiled at her. They looked at each other and it seemed like ages, when it was only a few seconds, and the bell rang and the next thing they both knew, children began filing into the classroom, all of them looking at Stanley with curiousity. Holly felt a bit embarrassed that he was still there. He leaned over to hug her and she gave him the evil eye, "Dad, not here. Don't you need to go to work?"  
  
"Right." He rubbed his hands together and looked at Emma, "If Thursday is still fine with you, about 4pm. I think I can get away about then."  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
He walked out of the classroom turned to wave to Holly but she was busy getting her pencil case out of her backback, Emma smiled and waved at him instead and it almost made up for the lack of interest his daughter had shown him. As he walked out to his car he realized he was already anticipating his meeting with Ms. Heyward. Of course it was for Holly's sake. No other reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel finally caught up with Emma at lunch. She looked better actually, seemed happier and Rachel wondered if it had anything to do with Mr. Jobson's visit.  
  
"So are you going to fill me in or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw Stan the computer man heading for you room this morning."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Stop acting so non chalant about it all. So tell me..." She leaned forward on the faculty lounge table facing Emma. There were others near them and they looked over. Emma didn't not want any gossip started about herself. And felt they were all listening.  
  
"I have a conference with him on Thursday, about Holly. He apologized and everything seems fine. There isn't much to tell."  
  
"I think you are leaving some vital information out."  
  
"When are you going to give it a rest?"  
  
Rachel smiled, "When you admit that you find him attractive."  
  
"Okay, I find him attractive..now will you leave it alone. I am not looking for anyone as you well know. Can we drop this subject, I feel like everyone in the room is looking at me."  
  
"That is because you have turned 3 shades of red, since I brought him up. And maybe you aren't looking, that is when the best things happen, Emma."  
  
"First of all, I am hardly his type."  
  
"And what is that? You don't even know him."  
  
"Exactly. I don't know him, good point. That was 2nd on my list."  
  
"If you have a list you have been thinking about him."  
  
Emma was relieved when another teacher came up to them, "Emma, I wanted to make sure we were still going ahead with your music lesson...combining the classes at the end of the day."  
  
"Yes, that is the plan, Meg. So just bring your class over to mine at about 1:45."  
  
"Perfect, I think it's a great idea actually. I am so glad the principal okay'd it. My kids are really excited."  
  
"I am glad. I think all kids should have the opportunity to experience music and it's a shame so many schools have dropped their music programs. Don't get me started on that subject, you both know how I feel about music in the schools."  
  
"I couldn't help but notice this morning Holly's dad paid you a visit." Meg added, changing the subject not very subtily.  
  
Emma eyed Rachel and Rachel just smiled. Who else knew about this visit...this is all she needed. This is where gossip began..and Meg was known for being the biggest gossip in the school.  
  
"Yes, he did. We are both concerened about Holly not interacting with other students."  
  
" I heard he is a single dad. New in town."  
  
"You heard right." Emma looked at the clock still 5 minutes til lunch was over...she did not want to deal with this conversation and where it was going.  
  
"Do you know anything about their background?"  
  
"I am sure you know more than I do, Meg." she said saracastically.  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing except you do seem to know what's going on all the time and ask a lot of questions. My main concern is Holly in this matter and I am sure her father will enlighten me on any background information that is relevent to the problem we are dealing with. And that isn't any concern of yours, Meg, since you are a 4th grade teacher and Holly won't be passing through your class."  
  
"You don't have to be so rude about, Emma. I was just showing some interest. Some concern. I don't like seeing Holly sitting on her own at lunchtime."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry, I am working on it."  
  
"And are you working on her father as well?"  
  
Emma was shocked by this statement, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, everyone knows that you have no relationship at the present and he is single and fairly nice looking."  
  
"I am doing no such thing and I don't like the fact that you are talking about me and trying to make me out to be some vulture who preys on all single men."  
  
"No, that is Rachel's department." Meg snidely said.  
  
Rachel started to laugh, "you are just jealous Meg. You know it would kill you if Holly's dad was interested in Emma. You have tried to make yourself available to every single Dad in this school. Did you take up teaching for the kids or are you just scoping out all the single fathers in San Diego, you are no better than me. I just happen to find mine at bars or clubs. I keep my work seperate."  
  
Emma picked up her lunchbox and headed for the door, Rachel followed her, "The nerve of that woman."  
  
"Rachel, you didn't have to throw my name in with his. That is only giving her bait."  
  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about, because you are so certain Mr. Jobson has no interest in you whatsoever."  
  
"That is right, it is purely a teacher/parent relationship. Helping Holly, that is it."  
  
"I will remember you said that, later down the road...he'll ask you out for coffee, maybe go to the movies...take it from there."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Okay, okay, don't get all worked up about it. But you know you would love to see Meg's face if our man Stan actually did make an advance."  
  
Emma smiled, she had to admit, it was a nice thought. Meg was a pain in the ass and wasn't a good teacher. Rachel had been right, her main purpose was to scope out all the single Dads, of course she was so obvious that she really had no chance with any of them but it didn't stop her from giving it her best shot. Which was pretty pathetic. Emma did not want to become the next Meg. Feeling desperate and scoping out single Dads. Of course Holly's dad was the first to come her way, but was she following the same course as Meg. Was she attracted to him because he was a single Dad. She put it out of her mind and decided that she had to concentrate on the parent/teacher relationship. That was what was important Concentrate on Holly. She could do it. It couldn't be that difficult, surely. 


	4. chapter 4

Thursday arrived and Emma went through her normal routine to get ready for work, but in the back of her mind was her meeting with Holly's father and after showering and dressing in a pair of black slacks and grey Tshirt, she stood in front of the mirror brushing her shoulder length auburn hair and feeling incredibly unattractive. She envied Rachel for being so sure of herself around men. Rachel wasn't a raving beauty but had the confidence which shone through whenever she was in the presence of male or female. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She always dressed simply, it was her style and black her color. She was tall, about 5'9" and dark colors seemed to suit her stature. Maybe she should wear a skirt today she thought. She had been told before her legs were probably her best feature. She tried to remember who had said that to her, some old boyfriend in high school probably. She hadn't had many. She sighed and as she applied her makeup decided this was who she was. She could hardly be Rachel or anyone else. At least at 37, she still had a decent figure and was often regarded as younger than age, so many people had a hard time believing she had a son of 15. That brought a smile to her face. All of a sudden Melody walked into the bathroom and gave her a hug from behind.  
  
"You look beautiful, Mom."  
  
"You really think so." She looked at her 13 year old daughter in the mirror smiling at her. She was nearly as tall as her with dark brown hair cropped at the chin, and striking blue eyes and fair complexion. Emma thought how much she looked like her father. She felt a tear come to her eye and Melody hugged her tighter.  
  
"Of course, you are the most beautiful woman I know." She noticed the tears in her eyes. "Are you okay, you have seemed different lately. Is it Daddy and his new girlfriend?"  
  
"Why should I care about Daddy's new girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes I think it still bugs you."  
  
"I am better off without him, we have talked about this before."  
  
"I know, but I also know sometimes you are lonely."  
  
Emma turned around and gave her daughter a proper hug, "I don't have time to be lonely. Don't worry about me."  
  
"But you were about ready to cry."  
  
"It's nothing. Just having one of those days." She took a tissue and wiped her eyes, "Come on, we better fly. Are you ready for school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I might be a little late, I have a meeting today with a parent."  
  
"Not that guy we saw the other day at the street fair?"  
  
Emma was amazed she remembered that. "Well, yes, actually it is."  
  
"I don't like him, Mom. Just don't let him get to you."  
  
She smiled, "I will try not to." But it was too late, he already had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stanley had lunch at the neighborhood pub he frequented. He always closed his shop from 1-2pm and he enjoyed a sandwich and a beer with a few of the locals. He usually shot a game of pool with some of the old boys. Joe was the bartender and he and Stanley had hit it off right away. Joe was close to 50, it was hard to tell, greying hair and quite the beach bum. Very laid back. He liked Stanley, he made a nice addition to the community, the previous owner had been a bit of weasel and Stanley was honest, he liked that. As he sat at the bar he noticed Stan a bit in a daze.  
  
"Rough day at work, Stanley?"  
  
Stanley snapped out of his daze, "No, slow actually. I have a meeting with Holly's teacher today."  
  
"Is she having problems at school? She seems like such a bright kid."  
  
"Academically, no problems...she isn't socializing. I am worried about her, Joe. She hangs out at the shop after school or with our neighbor Mary, who is at least 70. This is not how a 10 year old should be socializing."  
  
"So the meeting with her teacher is to see what you can do about it?"  
  
"Precisely. I really don't have a clue."  
  
"What is her teacher like? does Holly like her?"  
  
He took a swig of his beer, "Adores her. They get a long great. There's nothing not to like." As he said that he kind of raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Really?" Joe smiled. "Do I sense a little more than a concern for your daughter?"  
  
He laughed nervously, "I am not in a position right now to even contemplate anything more that a concern for my daughter."  
  
"Oh, come on, Stanley, all work and no play..."  
  
"makes Stan a dull boy...well, I gues Stan is a dull boy then."  
  
"I can't imagine you having a problem with the ladies, my friend."  
  
Stan thought back to 6 months ago, and how desperate he had been and the events that had lead up to his association with Gabriel. He closed his eyes trying to block the images out of his mind, but they were forever popping up...one in particular. He hadn't been with a woman since. He looked down at his watch and saw the time, quickly finished his beer, and stood up, "got to run, Joe. We will have to finish that conversation another time."  
  
"Good luck with the teacher." He smiled as Stanley walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma was so relieved when the bell rang at 2:45. It had been a horrible day. Her princiapal had made a surprise visit and some of the kids had been acting up. She was so nervous when someone was observing her, even though she did a good job for the most part. Then Meg had made some comment about Stanley Jobson again. Noticed he was penciled in on her calender for this afternoon, Emma had no idea when she had been in room to even see her calender. And now she had this horrible feeling that Meg was going to stick around til 4:00 just to make a move. What a horrible thought. She slumped in her seat and tried to grade a few papers and Rachel popped in.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I just want to go home."  
  
"And cancel your appointment with Stan the computer man?"  
  
"will you stop calling him that? It is really annoying."  
  
Rachel pulled up a chair and sat opposite her, "You are in one foul mood. Should make an interesting conference."  
  
"You aren't helping matters."  
  
Rachel held up her hands, "Sorry. Is there something I can do?"  
  
"Make sure Meg is out of the building when he shows up."  
  
Rachel laughed, "Like you need to worry about Meg. Come on, Emma."  
  
"I don't need her hanging around drooling, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Because you want to drool on your own."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Rachel sighed, "I think you have it bad, and you need to relax. He is just a guy."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"You know, both of you are concerned about Holly. You already have a connection, more than a lot of people thrown together do."  
  
"You make is sound like, he is going to ask me out or something. It isn't going to happen, Rachel."  
  
"But you want it to, don't you?"  
  
She put her head in her hands, "I don't know what I want. I don't want to be like Meg and seem desperate for attention from anyone."  
  
"He's not anyone. He is the first person you have looked sideways at since Gary left you." Rachel reached out and patted Emma's hand, "You will do fine. Stop thinking about it."  
  
"I look a mess." she felt she was going to cry.  
  
"Now that has got to stop right away, Em. You are a professional. He is coming here to talk to you about his daughter and you have to hold yourself together. Be confident. You can do this."  
  
"I don't think I can." About then Meg walked into the room, and saw Emma flustered.  
  
"So what's going on, you two?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
Rachel wanted to tell her where to go but instead, smiled, "Hey, Meg, want to go get a cup of coffee at the Grindz? I hear there is a new employee there, pretty nice looking...very single."  
  
"Probably very gay, Rachel. No go. I am sticking around here, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"A lot of work to do on Stanley Jobson? Something you accused Emma of doing just the other day."  
  
"Well, if she isn't interested, I am. And I am not ashamed to say so."  
  
Emma slumped back in her chair...all she needed was these two going at each other to give her a headache.  
  
"I have every attention of talking to the principle about this, Meg. Emma has a conference with him in less than a half hour and she doesnt need you to interupt and cause a scene."  
  
"I wouldn't cause a scene. I realize the seriousness of the problem and I am a professional." Meg said confidently.  
  
"You could have fooled me."  
  
Emma finally had had it, "Enough both of you. Meg, you set one foot near my classroom once he arrives and I will report you to the principal. And I will have no problem stating all the other occasions you have made yourself a nuisance to available single fathers in the past. Rachel I am sure could help me with the details."  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
"Get out, Meg...now." She pointed towards the door. Meg looked angry but not yet defeated. She was a big woman, not fat but large frame. Dark curly hair, too much makeup. Emma couldn't understand why she kept throwing herself at these men who were not interested and she still had the balls to do it over and over again. Even Meg had more confidence than Emma, which was very discouraging.  
  
After Meg left, Rachel stood up and clapped her hands, "Bravo, Em. That was brilliant. See you have it in you. Confidence that is all it takes."  
  
Emma wasn't so sure. It was one thing being able to stand up to Meg, but another when the sight of Stanley Jobson set her weak in the knees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was close to 4 and Emma quickly tidied up her desk, and looked in a mirror to see if she really did look as bad as she felt, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. She tried to force a smile and said to herself...I am going to be okay. I am a professional. I can do this, with out becoming like a bowl full of jello. There was a knock at the door, it was open but Stanley didnt' want to interupt. She looked up and saw his 6 foot + frame fill the doorway. He was in his standard attire, jeans with a black button up the front long sleeve shirt, a few buttons undone in front showing a bit of chest hair. He was clean shaven, a difference from the last two meetings. His hair still a bit of a mess, which EMma found extremely attractive about him. She realized she was staring, stood up and walked towards the door reaching out her hand towards him, "Mr. Jobson, come in."  
  
He shook her hand and eyed her from head to foot, something was different about her but he couldn't pinpoint it at all. She wasn't as relaxed, more on guard or something. They moved over to her desk and sat down.  
  
He noticed her uneasiness, she wasn't pulling off this professional thing very well. "Is everything alright, Ms. Heyward?"  
  
"Fine..I am sorry, I have had a rough day. Nothing to do with you."  
  
"If this is a bad time..."  
  
"No,no, it's fine. Actually, I have been looking forward to out meeting." AFter she said that she realized it didn't come out right. And he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I have as well." he stopped and their eyes locked for a brief second. Feeling awkward he quickly moved on." I have been thinking alot about what we could do for Holly and I have come up with some ideas. I wanted to toss around to you."  
  
"Sounds great. Fire away." She awkwardly smiled. Why did he have this effect on her.  
  
"I know how much she worries about me, and when she is at school, all she thinks about is coming home to me. I am sure this has to do with the loss of her mother. " he paused and then continued, "Do you think if I volunteered in the classroom, it might help her. I suppose it could be a hinderance...too much of me, may not be good."  
  
"I think it's a good idea. If you were working with the other kids. I wouldn't want her to be clinging to you."  
  
"She isn't clingy. She is more...how can I say this without sounding ridiculous. She acts like my parent. She grew up too fast and I am desperately trying to do everything in my power to slow her down." Emma saw his concern and frustration, "I just want her to be a kid again."  
  
Emma wanted to ask him about Holly's mother but felt a bit awkward, so she treaded lightly..."About Holly's mother, if you would prefer not talking about her I will understand, but it does sound like that Holly's concern about you stems from her losing her mother."  
  
"No, I can talk about Melissa. We were divorced when Holly was 4." He leaned on to the desk and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Not much of a mother, I am afraid. An alcoholic, drug addict...you name it she did it."  
  
"But I can't imagine any court allowing her custody, under those circumstances."  
  
"Oh, there you are wrong, when step daddy has money and the means, you can get anything you want and she did. Holly had to grow up fast. And I wasn't there for her. I screwed up so now I am trying to make it up to her."  
  
Emma sensed he was leaving a lot more out, but this wasn't about him, it was about Holly. She looked down at Holly's records, "Her grades were excellent at her old school and it says she was involved in soccer. Maybe she would like to be on a team here, I could find out some information for you, if you would like."  
  
"Soccer was an escape from her mom. Every day after school she practiced, every Saturday there was a game. The less time she was at home the better." He looked up at Emma, "No, soccer is something she isn't interested in now."  
  
"Okay, then let's go back to the idea of you coming in to volunteer. You know I would love to get the kids involved with something on the computers. I am pretty hopeless I am afraid."  
  
"I would love to do something like that. Possibly start a web page for the classroom, just an idea..the kids could post their work, what they are doing..."  
  
"I like that. Also great for the parents, to see what they are doing. Brilliant and maybe the other kids will see Holly differently when you are here with her."  
  
"They think she's a freak, don't they?"  
  
"No, not at all. She just closes herself off, Mr. Jobson. She likes her school work, but she acts like playing and socializing are a waste of time. She sits and waits for the bell to ring. Her mothers death must have been horrible for her, have you thought about her seeing a child psychologist. Sometimes it helps kids, get through a difficult time."  
  
Stanley wanted to open up to her but felt something holding him back, he didn't want everyone to know about Melissa's murder, his being in prison...how could he and Holly ever have a normal life with that hanging over their heads. "Holly and I are getting through it together."  
  
"But Mr. Jobson, you said you needed help...I just thought..."  
  
He stood up angry and frustrated, "I do need help, your help...not some doctor who is going to make Holly feel even worse than she already does. You can't even begin to understand what she has been through."  
  
":Then tell me, Mr. Jobson. Tell me what she has been through so I can help her."  
  
He headed towards the door, and Emma felt she had blown the whole afternoon, just when she was getting somewhere. He turned around, "Her mother was murdered, Ms. Heyward. Murdered in her own home with Holly there."  
  
Emma was shocked. "Please don't leave, Mr. Jobson. This is important."  
  
"I need to go." He couldn't look at her, "I will be in contact with you. Maybe after the holidays I can start coming into the class."  
  
Emma knew she couldn't push it, "That will be fine. You can call me anytime."  
  
"Thanks." He started to walk down the hall way and she closed her eyes and sighed. This was much more than she had ever dreamed of. No wonder Holly was concerned about her Dad. She probably thought she would lose him as well. And then her dad...well, there were definitly issues there. Who knows what he was leaving out of this story. She was surprised when she saw his head peak around the door, "I am sorry, I didn't think I would react like this."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you think we could try this again, next week?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
"I think we can help Holly, Mr. Jobson. I really do."  
  
"I knew that the minute I met you." He smiled, "Thanks again." and then he was gone. She sat there taking this whole scene in. She always knew dealing with parents were going to be her biggest challenge. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that it would be like this. 


	5. chapter 5

Emma's cell phone was ringing, continuously, she kept checking to see who the caller was, just in case it was one of the kids or possibly Mr. Jobson, but it was Rachel. Wanting to know the scoop. She was not prepared to talk to her about this. So she ignorned the calls and drove home. The traffic was bad on interstate 8, and she felt impatient and frustrated. She wished she could afford somewhere near the beach, somewhere near school instead of driving the 25 miles to and from La Mesa everyday. But on a teacher's salary that was not to be. Right now, she Just wanted to be home and give her kids a hug. She felt like crying for Holly. What a horrible thing to go through. And she couldn't get her father's face out of her mind...the way he looked when he told her Holly's mother had been murdered. She had told him they could help Holly, but she had no experience in anything like this...what was she thinking? And why wouldn't he get professional help? He seemed so strange about it. Her mind was racing and then she realized she had swirved into the next lane and a loud honk brought her back to reality and she swirved back into her own lane. She needed a drink, she needed to be home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stanley got back to the shop and Brett was helping a customer, he nodded to them both and headed into the backroom and plopped down in the chair in front of the computer he had started on earlier that afternoon. Holly had taken the bus home today, and Mary, their neighbor was looking after her. He tried to concentrate on his work, but couldn't focus and got up heading back out onto the floor, "Do you mind closing up, Brett? I kind of want to get home early tonight."  
  
"No problem, Stan...I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Stan waved to him as he left the shop and proceeded to get into his Chevy Suburban parked out front, he just wanted to go home and be with Holly. He had never meant to tell her teacher about Melissa's murder. But it had just blurted out. Now the can of worms was open and there would be questions. Ones he wasn't ready to answer. He did trust Ms. Heyward, he knew she wouldn't say anything to the other members of staff about what had been said, but he didn't want her to start treating Holly different. That wasn't going to help matters at all. Causing more attention to her, making her look even more different to her fellow classmates. The whole idea was to get them to accept her...she said they could help her. He wanted so much to believe that they could. Both of them together. He knew next week when he talked with her he had to focus on what they could do...not about the past events that had caused this problem. He had already said too much. He nearly ran a red light and slammed on the breaks. This snapped him back into reality. He needed a beer, he needed to see Holly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel continued to try and ring all night and Kyle had to lie to her, telling her she had taken Melody out shopping..and when she called past 9 she said, "Don't tell me they are still out shopping, Kyle. I don't buy it. You are lying."  
  
"No, they are home, but mom's in bed."  
  
Rachel was curious, "Did she seem weird to you this afternoon."  
  
Kyle didn't want to say she had shut herself off in her bedroom with a glass of wine and her papers she was grading. Had come out to make them all quesedillas and then went back up to her room. And this was after she had given each of the kids a huge hug and told them both how much she loved them...yes, she seemed weird.  
  
"No, not weird. Just mom. You will see her tomorrow at school."  
  
"That will have to do I guess." Rachel thought it was extremely weird. Why would Emma be avoiding her phone calls? She usually looked forward to their evening chat. What had happened with Stanley Jobson? Could it be..she wondered. Was there an interest on his part as well. But if so, why hadn't she told her. How the hell was she going to sleep tonight wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stanley spent the evening with Holly. They laughed as they made pasta and salad together and after dinner took Scrap for a walk. Holly knew he had seen her teacher but he hadn't said anything about it. As they were approaching their house she finally said something.  
  
"Dad, is everything alright? I know you talked to Ms. Heyward."  
  
He put his arm around her and reassured her, "Things are fine. I think I am going to be working in your classroom after the holidays." He smiled at her, he thought best not to concern her with the fact her teacher now knew about her mom's death. "Would you like that?"  
  
She was surprised, "You want to do that, really? It can get crazy."  
  
"If you don't want me to..."  
  
"Oh, no, I think it would be great." She looked so excited. "You know I would love you there, as long as you don't make a fuss over me."  
  
"I think I should worry about you making a fuss over me. That is your teacher's concern."  
  
:"What did you say to her?"  
  
"That you worry about me."  
  
They reached the house and he unlocked the door, letting Scrap off his leash. She looked at him a bit embarrassed, "I don't mean to."  
  
"I know." He squeezed her tightly, "And I am flattered, that you are. Hey, somebody has got to worry about me, right?"  
  
She smiled up at him, "Right.You know, Dad, you should think about dating."  
  
He held up his hand, "No, no, no...we are not going that route. Don't you think I have enough on my plate with the shop, the house and now volunteering at your school?"  
  
"But, Dad..."  
  
They entered the house and he went to the fridge pulling out a beer, "And I don't want you now trying to find me available women...I know that is what you were up to in Florida."  
  
She had made an attempt at finding him women that was true, "I did it all wrong there. It's different here anyhow."  
  
"Different, how so?"  
  
"There are more single women in California then anywhere else, did you know that?"  
  
"Holly, I am not interested." He rolled his eyes and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, "Nice women..." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You are too much."  
  
"I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I am. I am happy here with you." He decided he needed to change the subject, "Now let me tell you about the idea your teacher and I have about my duties in your classroom."  
  
"All the mother helpers come in and help cut paper and listen to reading. It is pathetic, Dad. You don't want to do that."  
  
He smiled, "Ah, my duties will extend far beyond cuttting paper, believe me..."  
  
"like what?" she seemed curious.  
  
"Designing a web page for your classroom...of course you and your classmates would have all the ideas and designs, I would just help implement them."  
  
"Really, Dad?" He nodded his head, "That is cool. It would be the best. I know one of the 6th grade teachers tried doing it, and it's okay, but with you helping us...it would be really good, professional looking. The kids would love that. Ms. Heyward isn't very good at computers."  
  
"That is what she said."  
  
"You could help her. You know, Dad, Ms. Heyward is single and she is nice." Stanley was thinking the same thing and smiled.  
  
"And she's your teacher, Holly. I don't want any matchmaking, do you understand?"  
  
"No matchmaking I promise, but I just want you to know it would be okay if you dated her." She had gone into the living room and turned the TV on and she looked back at him. She could tell it was crossing his mind, and she smiled triumphantly as she sunk down onto the couch and indulged herself in her favorite TV show, "Friends".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma was not at school early, which was not like her. Rachel hung around waiting, but basically she showed up as the bell was ringing and went directly into the classroom with the students. At recess time she locked herself into her room to get a bit of work done and had her lunch in there as well. Rachel had tried knocking on the door and she wasn't answering...she sat in the faculty lounge alone, until Meg...who was extremely curious about everything that was going on joined her.  
  
"So what is with Emma? No show at lunch, that is weird for her."  
  
"You tell me, Meg. You seem to know everything that is going on around here."  
  
Meg sat down next to her, "Well, she left here last night upset, from what I was told."  
  
Rachel looked at her, not truly believing it, "Who told you this?"  
  
"The janitor. He said she looked very flustered. So what do you make of that, maybe Mr. Jobson didn't like what she told him about his daughter."  
  
"Mr. Jobson, for your information, made the arrangement for the conference. He is just as concerned as Emma."  
  
"I find it weird, she hasn't spoken to you about the conference. The two of you are so close."  
  
"Did you ever think maybe whatever was said was private, between Emma and Holly's dad and it's neither one of our business?"  
  
Meg looked at her shocked, "You are not insinuating that he is interested in her, you couldn't possibly believe that?"  
  
"Meg, I mean private between parent and teacher...confidential. And what if he was interested in Emma? Why do you think that is not plausible?"  
  
"She is a prude for one thing. She wouldn't know what to do with a man like Mr. Jobson if her life depended on it."  
  
Rachel was getting a bit upset, "I don't know how you can say that, she was married."  
  
"And let's not forget he left her. I wonder why?"  
  
Rachel stood up, "I don't know why I listen to you. You have no man in your life and never have, I doubt you would know what to do with one if they came your way."  
  
"You will eat your words, Rachel."  
  
" I am actually quite full at the moment, Meg. Catch you later." She smiled and left for her classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma couldn't avoid Rachel when school was out. Rachel was waiting by the car. "Okay, what is going on? You are avoiding me."  
  
"It's not like that, Rachel. I just am not prepared for your interegation right now."  
  
"Is that you think I would do? Em, if you don't want to talk I'll leave it alone. I thought we were better friends than that."  
  
Rachel started to walk away, and Emma stopped her, "I knew you would do this. Look, I can't talk about my conference with Stanley Jobson...it's confidential."  
  
Rachel looked straight at her, "Is it that bad?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I can't talk about it."  
  
Rachel put her hand to her mouth, "It must be bad."  
  
"Enough, Rachel. This is exactly why I have been avoiding you."  
  
Emma's cell phone rang, and she picked it up. She was surprised to hear Stanley's voice on the other end, "Hey, you said I could call anytime."  
  
"I meant that."  
  
"Good, can you meet me for a coffee?"  
  
Rachel was looking at her. "Now?" She asked.  
  
"If your free."  
  
"I am free."  
  
"Great, there is great place across the street, from here. Grindz. "  
  
"I know it. I'll see you in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Great." they hung up and Rachel looked at her.  
  
"That was him, wasn't it? He asked you for coffee."  
  
"He wants to talk. He got a bit upset yesterday. I told him to call me anytime. It's no big deal." She opened the drivers side of her car.  
  
"Is this about Holly, or is it more than that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Of course it's about Holly. Believe me, Rachel, you can't even imagine what they have been though and I don't even know the whole story. If he trusts me and wants to talk to me, then I am going to listen. My heart goes out to both of them."  
  
"I am dying here. And you aren't going to even give me a clue."  
  
"I can't. Please understand."  
  
"hey, I do. Go to Stan...maybe we can get together this weekend if you aren't too busy with the guy."  
  
She started up the car, "It's coffee. That is all."  
  
"that is where it all starts...with a cup of coffee."  
  
Emma drove off.  
  
When she arrived at the Grindz, Stanley saw her coming and went to the door, opening it for her...he was even a gentleman. She wasn't really suprised. He smiled at her, "What can I get you?"  
  
"I can get my own drink." She started to take out her wallet and he took hold of her hand and gently forced her to put it back in her purse.  
  
"It's the least I can do,"  
  
"a latte. thank you"  
  
She sat down at a table feeling a bit nervous. He looked a lot more chipper today than he had yesterday when he left the school. He strolled over to the table setting down the cups and then sat down. He felt a bit awkward to, he held the cup in his hands and caressed it, nervously. She did the same. He then looked into her eyes, she looked away and he went back to his coffee. He finally broke the silence..  
  
"Holly says this is your first year teaching..."  
  
"Yes, it is...pretty overwhelming actually."  
  
"You are great at what you do. I see it with Holly, the way she talks about you and then yesterday...the way you handled my outburst. I am sure you weren't prepared for that."  
  
"No...and I am not sure I handled it well, you walked out."  
  
"I came back." He smiled, and took a sip of his coffee. "And after I left you , I tried going back to work, but I just wanted to be with Holly."  
  
She thought it was odd, she had been just the same..."I went home and hugged my kids. They didn't know what had come over me."  
  
He laughed, "How many kids do you have?"  
  
"2...Melody is 13 and Kyle 15. Great kids."  
  
"I bet you are a great mom." he looked at her tenderly.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. It's been tough." She didn't want to talk about herself and he noticed this. "But somehow we get through."  
  
"I know, I say that everyday." He looked down at his cup and then back up at her, he held the gaze for awhile and Emma felt uncomfortable, nervous babble escaped from her mouth.  
  
"Holly was extremely happy today. She told me you had mentioned the web page. She thinks it's a brilliant idea. And some of the kids were asking her about it. It was the first time I actually saw her take some interest in something besides her work. I guess because she was talking about you. She is so proud."  
  
"That's great. I just want to see her enjoying herself, being a kid. I think me being involved like this is going to be a good thing."  
  
"I think so too." This time she looked straight into his eyes, it was if he was looking right though her. Could he possibly tell what she was feeling.  
  
He leaned into the table and placed his hand over hers squeezing it gently, which took Emma by surprise, she let out a small gasp and he smiled sweetly at her, "I want you to know, that...I appreciate all you have been doing for Holly...and me.." It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it was good enough. He left his hand over hers longer than he had anticipated and was pleasantly surprised by the smooth touch of her skin.  
  
"I haven't done anything." she somehow managed to say.  
  
"Believe me you have." Emma could hardly bare it anymore, she felt her heart beating faster and his touch so powerful, she started to feel light headed. She quickly pulled it away and looked at her watch, this took Stanley by surprise.  
  
"I forgot I have to get home, Melody has a piano lesson." which was alie. Stan was at a loss for words, what had just transpired between them, had come and gone so quickly. "I am sure you understand."  
  
"Of course. Hey, I appreciate you taking this time, I know how busy you must be." He looked down at his coffee and then back up, "I really just wanted to show you my appreciation for what you are doing for us."  
  
"It's my job." As she said this, she realized it sounded a little cold. She hadn't rushed over here just because of her job. She truly cared about this man and his daughter She stood up and there was an awkward silence between them. Stanley stood up as well, and walked her out to her car. He held the door open for her as she slipped into the drivers seat and then shut it, leaning into the open window, smiling.  
  
"I'll see you at school next week. I'll work out some of the details of the web page, run them by you."  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
He didn't really want her to leave and he knew he was stalling by leaning into her car, "I bet it will be a bit crazy with the holidays around the corner. If it's not a good time I can wait til school resumes in January."  
  
"No, this is a good time for me. I thought the whole web page thing would be a great way to reel the kids back in after the holidays. I was hoping you could start coming in right away." Did she sound to anxious. She was rushing off, but she really wanted to see him again. "And Holly is so excited about it, I think we should get it up and running as soon as possible. I am anxious to see some of your ideas. I am sure they are amazing."  
  
He felt a bit embarrassed, "I wouldn't go as far as to say that."  
  
She started the car up and he stood up, "I am keeping you from your kids. Sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay, I enjoyed the coffee." "You didn't even drink any of it." Emma felt embarrssed, he had noticed.  
  
"Well, anyhow, I enjoyed the..." she stalled for a minute..."the company."  
  
He seemed pleased with this answer. "Likewise, I look forward to our meeting next week, Ms. Heyward."  
  
She backed the car out and as she looked up, he was smiling at her. She really had no clue what was going on. This was supposed to be about Holly and it was becoming something else. But she wasn't sure what.  
  
As her car drove off, he slipped his hands in his pockets and walked across the street to the shop, smiling confidently. He liked her...yes, that was definitely the case. He liked her a lot.  
  
  
  
"  
  
"  
  
  
  
" 


	6. chapter 6

Stanley lay back on the bench after a fair number of bench presses. He had lost count, his mind wandering elsewhere. He had set up some equipment in the garage and every evening after Holly was in bed he usually retreated there for a workout of some kind. He had kept up this regiment ever since his prison days, where the only way he felt he could survive was exercise and stay fit...he was exhausted but felt revived and as he lay back and closed his eyes the first image that came to his mind was that of Emma. the softness of her hand, the awkward shy smile, the way her hair wisped over her left eye, her long lean legs in a skirt...okay, enough of that, these kind of thoughts were not getting him anywhere except a nice bulge in his shorts, he smiled to himself...I guess there is no harm in that he thought and managed to make light of the fact he was extremely excited by the very thought of her. He sat up and grabbed a towel, a cold shower was possibly what he needed. He smiled. In the last few days Emma's image had replaced those of the bank and the nightclub, when he had thanked her today, he had meant it. She had no idea the good she was doing for him as well as his daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma sat alone on the front porch looking up at the stars. She couldn't sleep. It was past 1am and she found her thoughts taking her back to the coffee shop and Stanley's hand over hers, the way he looked at her. This was not something she had made up, it had happened to her. He had actually leaned over the table and reached for her hand. just that thought caused her heart to race and she smiled. When had any man ever made her feel that way, not even Gary had made her feel so alive. But she felt she shouldn't be thinking this way. He was being kind, she was helping him through a bad time. It was nothing more than that. Someone like Stanley Jobson would never be interested her in her. She had lived in a dream world so long, even when she was married to Gary. She needed to concentrate on this last week of school, and not think of this man.. what good could it come to?  
  
  
  
The last week of school before the holidays came up so fast and there was so much do. The kids were acting crazy, too excited about Christmas and being out of school and nothing seemed to be getting done. They were excited, she couldn't blame them. There were parties being planned and some kids were getting out of school early to go visit relatives back east. Rachel had warned her how hectic this week would be and the added stress Emma was facing didn't help. Gary had called that morning and said he wanted the kids for 10 days instead of the original planned 5. Emma still wasn't sure why she had agreed to it. She hated when the kids were gone, and now they would be in Utah with Gary for 10 days, over Chritmas...she couldn't think of anything more depressing. Melody complained on the way to school, that it was too long to be stuck anywhere with her father...the breakup had been hardest on her, and she still was incredibly bitter. But Emma had said it would be an adventure, learning to ski and snowboard...things her ex had taken up after the divorce...some sort of mid life crisis she was convinced. Emma couldn't deny him the time with his children. He was finally making an effort to include them in his life. Kyle was also not thrilled with the idea of 10 days without a computer, but then Gary had come through with a laptop as an early present and he couldn't wait to leave Friday afternoon after school. It was Thursday, Emma had one evening to enjoy her children's company before they left, have a early Christmas of some sort...and it was all she could think of that day. When the bell rang she was relieved...she could now go home. The 2:45 bell rang and the kids darted out of the classroom, except for Holly who was taking her time with her backpack.  
  
Emma approached her, "Holly, aren't you going to miss your bus?"  
  
"My dad's coming today. He said he had an appointment with you about the web page design."  
  
Emma had been so caught up in her own problems she had completely forgotten the arrangement she had made with Holly's dad. She put her hand to her head, and then looked at her watch, she still had to finish the kids packing and they were going out to dinner and she had a couple presents she wanted to buy for them before tomorrow.  
  
Holly noticed her agitation, "You forgot didn't you?'  
  
"Not really, the whole week has just gone by so quickly, and I feel terribly unorganized. I lost all track of the days, I am afraid."  
  
"I am sure my dad will understand, if you don't have the time."  
  
She was contemplating canceling the appointment, when she heard Rachel's voice from behind her, "Look who I found lurking in the halls." Emma turned around and looked at the doorway, where Rachel was standing there with Holly's dad. The sight of him in jeans and a t-shirt and leather jacket, wiped away the thought of canceling the appointment. He was unshaven and a bit scruffy, but it was one of the things that Emma found endearing about him. Their eyes locked for a few brief seconds, even Rachel and Holly noticed it. Holly went over to her dad and the sound of her voice snapped him out of his daze.  
  
"Ms. Heyward doesn't have enough time today, Dad."  
  
Stanley looked dissapointed. "Right. We can do it after the holidays...of course, you are busy. It's understandable." Rachel was looking at her shaking her head, like she was blowing it.  
  
Emma couldn't believe what then came out of her mouth, "No...really, I am not that busy...not for you." She realized she had slipped, Rachel opened her mouth wide in surprise and Stanley was sure he had heard her wrong. She blushed, "No, what I meant was not to busy to hear your ideas.." she pointed at the folder in his hands, "I can see you have them there and I am sure you have worked hard on them." Rachel was making the sawing action across her throat at Emma, trying to get her to stop. She was babbling. "And You know how anxious I am to get them implemented as soon as possible. Please, come in..."  
  
Stanley remained standing at the doorway, unsure of what she was really feeling, "Are you sure? After Christmas would be fine."  
  
Rachel gave him a slight push, "Of course she is sure."  
  
He raised and then lowered his eyebrows in confusion, as he stumbled into the classroom. He regained his footing and looked back at Rachel, who was smiling and then at Emma who had begun to frantically clean the area around one of the computers so he could get started. He went over to her and took hold of her hand to stop her from tidying up, "You don't have to do that."  
  
She looked up again into his eyes and felt the same sensation she had felt last week at the coffee shop her heart racing, Rachel coudln't help but notice the reaction and quickly came to her rescue..."Holly, you should show your dad, the room...I bet he would love to see the class pets."  
  
"Dad?" She questioned, he pulled himself together and turned towards his daughter, letting go of Emma's hand. Holly grabbed his other hand and pulled him to the other side of the classroom, where a variety of animals took up most of the counter space. He felt a bit confused. Ever since he had arrived at the classroom he hadn't really understood what was going on.  
  
Rachel came over to her and whispered in her ear, "Want to make it more obvious? Emma what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I have a lot of things on my mind...his showing up here, just confused me. Was I really that bad?"  
  
She nodded, "A nervous wreck..." she took hold of her hand, "You're shaking."  
  
She quickly pulled it away, "I am not."  
  
Stanley couldn't help but notice the two of them conversing as he contined looking back. Wondering what the hell was going on. Holly had picked up a hamster and was trying to show it to him and he was only half listening, "This is Wolverine." she said as she held it close to his face.  
  
She tugged on his shirt, "Dad, are you listening?"  
  
He looked back at her and then at the hamster, "It's a hamster...how nice." Holly just rolled her eyes in disgust as he once again looked toward the two women.  
  
Rachel took Emma by the shoulders "Be yourself. He already likes you."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because he asked me if you were seeing anyone."  
  
At first Emma believed her and looked shocked, and then she saw Rachel's smile. "He did not."  
  
"I knew I could get to you with that... Come on, Emma lighten up. Have some fun. Show him your menagerie. I'll check up on you later."  
  
"Rachel, stay."  
  
"No, he's all yours. Now go on." She then gave Emma a slight push and Emma approached them. Turning to look back at Rachel who was on her way out the door.  
  
"So Holly has introduced you to the X-men." She said as she reached his left side. He looked a bit confused by this comment.  
  
"X-men? They look like hamsters, fish and a lizard to me."  
  
Holly turned to her teacher, "He wasn't listening when I told him their names." Stanley seemed a bit embarrassed. She then continued..pointing at the fish,"Cyclops is the one with the dot on his fin, Storm the pure white one and Xavier, the big one."  
  
He smiled at Holly and then at Emma, "Cute."  
  
Holly continued, "The lizard is Nightcrawler, the two female hamsters are Rogue and Marvel Girl...and this." she held up her hands, "is Wolverine."  
  
"I am sorry, but a hamster called Wolverine, it just doesn't seem fitting."  
  
"Obviously you are familiar with the comics, Mr. Jobson."  
  
"Familiar, a little more than familiar, I was deteremined to be Wolverine when I grew up..when I was 9....you know, all that claw slashing action seemed very appealing to a poor Texan child who wanted to escape his dull everyday existence."  
  
"Oh, I see, so somewhere inside this mild manner computer wiz, lies the heart of a killer. Looks can be decieving, can't they Holly?" Holly smiled at her and nodded, "I think we need to show your dad, Wolverine's charming other side."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Most definitely." Emma replied.  
  
Stanley looked confused, "It's a hamster for god's sake, how bad can it be?"  
  
Holly held the hamster out for her Dad to take and just as Stanley was about to take it, she held it up so it looked like it was upright on it's back legs instead of all fours. It made a bizarre growling noise and it's claws came out ready to attack. Stanley backed away surprised and Emma and Holly laughed, Stanley then joined them. "Okay, I take it back..Wolverine is very appropriate for this sweet thing." he said sarcastically.  
  
"He's only like that when you hold him that way. He is very sweet, Dad, do you want to hold him?"  
  
He put his hands up, "I think I will pass, sweetheart."  
  
Emma picked up Rogue, a brown hamster with a white streak down it's back. She began to stroke her, and Stanley watched her, he was glad to see she had relaxed. He was very aware of how nervous she became with him and wondered if it was him or did every parent have this reaction from her? He figured it wasn't easy talking to parents, and he could see by her demeanor, she was so much of a kid person. He liked that about her.  
  
"I would never have taken you to be a comic conisseur."  
  
"I think the word you are looking for is geek...a comic geek. I'm not really, but I grew up on the Xmen. I had an older brother who was into them, and I was always given some menial part in his play...with his friends...usually an evil mutant who would get killed by Wolverine. When I bought this hamster and I saw him do that with his claws, I knew there was no other name for him. So Wolverine it was and I just kept the pattern with the others, naming them after other X Men." Stanley tried to imagine this woman as a child in pigtails being bossed around by an older brother and being told she was going to be killed while they chased her around the room. "Whenever a new pet is purchased and brought into the classoom, we vote on on which X-men he or she will become. I try to tie in some writing project with it..like...how did this particular Xmen get to the class, or what cause are the Xmen defending at the moment..it has ranged from banning Math lesson for a week, to having Wolverine's bedding changed more often. It can get silly, but it gets them writing and being creative...."  
  
Stanley was intrigued, he could see how that would get the kids interesed and involved. "What a great idea. I could have used a teacher like you to get me interested in writing. I despised it..."  
  
"It doesn't always work, but it does make it kind of fun" she put Rogue back in her cage, and turned to Holly, "Will you feed them for me, Holly and I can get your dad set up on the computer."  
  
Holly looked up at her dad and smiled, Holly knew her teacher had no idea what her dad could do..and getting set up was something he didnt' need help with...once his fingers hit the keyboard there was no stopping him. They moved over to the computer table and Stanley plopped down in the seat. A bit small for him but he arranged himself so he was comfortable, stretched out his arms and then was off. Emma stood over him watching his finger fly over the keyboard and clicking the mouse here and there. She had no idea what he was doing, and then all of a sudden he pulled up a file that contained designs he had started to work on, Emma pulled up a chair and just stared at the screen and then his hands, he kind of chuckled, "My god, I have never seen anything like that. You are amazing."  
  
"I know, it's a bit daunting at first, it's like my fingers just kind of take over when I sit at a keyboard. Half the time I don't know what the hell I am doing. I don't have to think about anything, it just happens..does that make any sense?"  
  
She nodded, "Why are you working at a repair shop, with that kind of talent?"  
  
"I suppose you think I should be in some big cooperate office, making big bucks...well, I have been there, right out of college and I am not good at following rules. I got myself into a bit of trouble." He knew mentioning this fact might cause questions but decided Holly's teacher wasn't one to pry, he then continued. " The shop is perfect for me, I make my own rules."  
  
She didn't mean to stare at him but she found him more intrigueing everytime she was in his presence. There was obviously a lot going on with this guy. He didn't seem to mind the stares, in fact he found them quite sweet. Most of the women he had encountered in the past, were not at all interested in his work, and the looks they had given him were of a completely different nature. The image of Helga popped into his mind again and Emma saw some disturbance in his gaze.  
  
"Are you okay, I thought I lost you for a moment." she said truly concerned.  
  
He smiled at her, "I am fine...so what do you think." Chnaging the subject quickly. He scrolled down the page, "Just a few ideas, of course you want the kids to have most of the imput."  
  
She smiled at him, "They are brilliant. I know the kids are going to be thrilled and I think you are going to be a hit with all of them."  
  
"I don't have much experience with kids. It could be a disaster."  
  
"You are doing a great job with Holly. You'll be fine." That looked passed between them again, they both were very aware of it, Emma sitting rather close to him, placed her hand on his thigh, not even thinking. Stanley was a bit taken aback, but liked it and then a loud boisterous voice appeared from nowhere, and he jumped slightly, Emma pulled her hand away.  
  
"So what's going on in here?" It was Meg. Emma closed her eyes and counted to 10 under her breath...perfect timing.  
  
"Meg we are kind of busy."  
  
She walked over to them and leaned over Stanley looking at the computer screen, "A web page? What a great idea. You are Holly's dad aren't you?"  
  
Stanley nodded. "I am Meg Adams. I teach the 4th grade, I am good friend of Emma's."  
  
Stanley looked at Emma's facial expression which told him this was far from the truth. "I would love to start a web page for my class. Maybe when you finish up here we could talk about it."  
  
"I am rather busy, Ms. Adams. Or is it Mrs..?"  
  
She smiled coyly and Emma thought she would be sick, "It's Ms."  
  
He looked away rather embarrassed, "I doubt I will have the time, my shop keeps me rather busy, and fitting in the time to work in Holly's class is a struggle as it is."  
  
Emma stood up and went over to Holly. Not being able to stand this sick convesation. All she wanted to do was kick her out of her room. But knew she couldn't get mad in front of Holly's dad, what would he think of her. She began tidying up around the counters, but she couldn't help but look back at them. Meg was still hovering over him and it was making him incredibly uncomfortable,  
  
"You know I am surprised Emma, that you are still here." Emma stopped picking up the books and glared at Meg, wondering what was going to come out of her mouth next. "I could have sworn you told Rachel that you had to get home since you and your kids were having an early Christmas celebration tonight. Isn't your ex taking them skiing or something" Meg had been eavesdropping again at lunch. Stanley appruptly stood up.  
  
" I really should let you go, Ms. Heyward. Your kids will be waiting for you. I think we got the basics covered anyway." Stanley felt the tension in the room, Emma frantically pacing and where she had been so relaxed minutes ago, she now was a nervous wreck.  
  
Meg didn't like the way he looked at her, what was all that about. She grabbed him by the arm, and smiled at him, "You know Mr. Jobson, or can I call you Stanley." Emma looked up and was now fuming.  
  
"I think Mr. Jobson will be fine, Ms. Adams, I really need to go."  
  
Meg wasn't put off by his tone of voice, she continued, "I was going to say what a devoted mother Emma is. She hasn't even been on a date since her husband left her. Incredible isn't it? " This made it sound like she was still holding a torch for him, which really made her mad.  
  
Rachel walked in just as Emma was about to open her mouth, "Why, Meg...." Emma started and then Rachel butted in, quickly went to her friends side and took hold of her arm, smiling, "Emma was just going to say, how nice it was that you stopped by, didn't you have some papers she needed for tomorrow?"  
  
Stanley didn't know what to make of any of this and he quickly picked up Holly's backpack. "Come on, kiddo. I need to get back to the shop and Ms. Heyward needs to get home." Holly skipped over to his side and he put his arm around her. "It was lovely meeting you Ms. Adams, and a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Jacobs..." then his eyes met Emma's. She didn't want it to end like this, him just walking off. He smiled at her, "I will see you in the New Year, Ms. Heyward." It was so formal and Stanley felt increcibly awkward.  
  
All Emma could say was "Thank you. All the hard work you have put in. It's going to be brilliant." On that note they walked out the door and Rachel looked at Emma. Motioning her head for her to go after him and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Rachel then grabbed Meg's arm.  
  
"Come on, Meg. Emma's got to leave. " She took her out the door, and Emma quickly grabbed her purse, locked her classroom door and rushed down the hall towards Stanley and Holly.  
  
Meg looked at Rachel, "What is going on , Rachel?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She motioned toward Emma and Stanley, who were now standing near the parking lot talking. "Those two."  
  
"Nothing, remember you told me he would never be interested in her and well, Emma wouldn't know what to do with him, right? Those were your words. " Meg was about to walk towards them and Rachel stopped her, "Don't even think about it. I have too much on you Meg. Leave them alone."  
  
  
  
When Emma caught up with him she was a bit out of breath and Stanley was surprised, he stopped, giving Holly the keys to the the Suburban and she ran to it leaving them alone.  
  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry, Meg is a bit over the top."  
  
"She is quite a character. Hey, look I am sorry I kept you. You should have said you needed to get home."  
  
"No, you know I wanted to get this done. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate what you are doing."  
  
He smiled, "I am rather enjoying it actually. And I have enjoyed this afternoon. Being introduced to Wolverine had to be the thrill of my day." His smile was just so incredible and Emma's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You are teasing me."  
  
He made the motion of crossing his heart, "I swear it was." He was still smiling.  
  
There was a silence between them for a few seconds, and then Holly called from the car, "Dad, are you coming?"  
  
"Right, can't keep the princess waiting...I hope you have a nice Christmas, Ms. Heyward."  
  
"My first one alone, but I am sure it will be fine."  
  
"I have been there. You'll survive it."  
  
She didnt' want to end on a sad note so she changed the subject, "I am sure you are looking forward to this Christmas."  
  
His face lit up like a kids. It was obvious how excited he was about spending Christmas with his daughter. "I am afraid I have gone a bit over the top. Trying to make it just perfect. But I have had a hell of a lot of fun doing it."  
  
"I can imagine." Holly was waving from the car, "You better run."  
  
"Right." He dashed off to the car and waved to her as they drove off. Rachel had approached her and Emma was had a glazed look.  
  
"So when are you seeing him again?"  
  
Emma threw up her hands, "After the fiasco in the room, I am amazed he wants anything to do with this place."  
  
They walked out to the car together, and Rachel put her arm around Emma, "You have it bad."  
  
"I do not." She got riled up everytime Rachel teased her about this.  
  
"I saw you in there, you were jealous of Meg. It was obvious and poor Stanley didn't know what to make of it."  
  
She climbed in the car, "He is not interested in me, Rachel. He is turning to me because I care about his daughter and that is the only reason we have any contact whatsoever."  
  
"Okay, keep telling yourself that. You are in denial, woman." Emma rolled her eyes, and started the car. "Hey, have fun tonight with the kids and don't get all down and depressed about their leaving."  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
"Look at it this way, we will have a week with no kids and we can paint the town red."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about catching up on my reading."  
  
"Boring...but if that is what you want to do fine..I can't stop you. You know Em, I was thinking about Meg's girls night out on Christmas Eve..we should go."  
  
Emma looked up at her like she was nuts, "you have got to be kidding."  
  
"It would be a hoot. Come on, humor me. It's an annual tradition, and now I have a partner in crime, it will finally be fun. You and me and the Madison Elementary lonely hearts club."  
  
"I will think about it."  
  
"That sounds like a no, come on, you have to see them in action. It is too funny for words."  
  
"I have seen enough of her in action, thank you very much, today in my class." She was still upset about that. Rachel knew to drop it for the moment, but she wasn't going to let it go. She knew only to well, Emma would mope around the house for the next week missing her kids and thinking about Stanley. She needed to get out and have some fun. Rachel had teased her about Stanley and she really felt there was something there, but she also knew that Emma was so leary of men that this whole Stanley thing could blow up in her face and crush her. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed so much. Emma was such a great person and deserved some happiness. It would be great to believe she could possibly have it with Stanley, but putting all her eggs into one basket...well, things were bound to backfire. Rachel waved to her as she drove off. She made a mental note that she would try and get her to meet some other guys over the holidays. She sighed, not an easy task after Stanley Jobson. They guy was definitely in a league of his own. 


	7. chapter 7

Emma, Kyle and Melody had a lovely early Christmas, dinner at the local Mexican restaurant, and then they opened presents. Of course, they were nothing in comparison to what Gary would buy them. But Melody loved the new doc martin boots and the variety of John Williams scores(her new fascination). She also got her a Walkman so she could take it on the plane. Sketch pads, and art supplies for Kyle and the sword he had wanted so desperately at the street fair. They played a game of Monopoly and didn't get to bed till 1am. Emma said they could have the day off of school since they were leaving for Utah that afternoon. She was proud of herself, she didn't once get all melancholy about their leaving. But when Gary left with them on Friday afternoon and she headed back into the house, it hit her...like it always did...what would she do without out them for 10 days?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As the week progressed and Christmas approached, Emma found herself getting more and more into a slump. She managed to clean the house a bit, and catch up on some reading, she knew Rachel was spending a few days with Josh and his family in LA...celebrating Hanukah, but had to admit she missed her too. After a few days, she began to spend all day in her pajamas and watch TV...anything that was on. She was crying more than normal, she started talking to the Xmen...she had to bring them home with her over vacation. She hadn't been to the grocery store and the fridge was pretty empty. She didn't feel hungry, so she didn't eat. She was not handling this well at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel got a bit concerned when Emma wasn't picking up her phone after a few days. It was now Christmas Eve day and Rachel took it upon herself to head over to her house to see what was going on. Rachel knocked on the door, and Emma slowly opened the door, still in her pajamas, hair not washed...and it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Without being invited in, Rachel pushed her way into the house, closing the door behind her.  
  
Turning to Emma she began to shout, "I've been worried sick about you. Not answering your phone for days...what's going on Emma?"  
  
"As you can see nothing. I am fine." Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw it was a mess, she then looked into the living room where it was obvious Emma had been spending most of her time, blankets on the couch, the Tv blaring a pathetic soap opera, empty soda cans and dirty plates covered the coffee table.  
  
Rachel took the remote control and clicked off the TV, "I don't call this fine. You've got to get a grip, Emma. Your kids are growing up and they won't always be there for you. I'm concerned about you. Maybe you need to get some professional help."  
  
Emma began to cry, "You don't know what it's like. You've never spent more than a few months with any one person. I was with Gary for 13 years and when I got married, it was for life...I had a beautiful family. Everything was perfect and now it's gone...all of it."  
  
Rachel hated to see her like this, she had only met Gary once and thought he was an asshole. Very full of himself and horrible to Emma. Made her feel small and not worth much. She got Emma to sit down on the couch and Rachel cleared off some magazines to sit next to her. "Emma, it wasn't perfect. You know that."  
  
Emma wiped her eyes and looked over at Rachel. Rachel continued, "You wanted to believe it was perfect, I know. We all want to believe that. And you still have a beautiful family. Kyle and Melody are terrific kids. And they will be back in less than a week, and you can start yelling at them about picking up their room and trying to pry Kyle off the computer, or Melody to comb her hair..."  
  
Rachel managed to get a smile out of her, "but until then you're stuck with me. And I'm afraid this mess won't do, I'm a clean freak as you know...so why don't you hop into the shower, while I tidy up a bit. We can go get a bite to eat and then plan our night out."  
  
"Rachel, really, I'm not in the mood. I'd rather stay here and watch a movie or something..."  
  
"We're going out, and I don't want to hear another word about it." She started to push her towards the bathroom. "I've gone to a lot of trouble to find out about Meg's little hen night..."  
  
Emma had forgotten about that, "Rachel, please, not Meg, not tonight in the funk I'm in."  
  
"You know, Emma, she deliberately kept it from us...what do you make of that? Every year she has one of these dos, and it's meant to include all the single teachers...so why this year has she snubbed us?"  
  
"Who cares? Normally you don't."  
  
"It's the principal of the thing. Look, we show up and have a laugh and then move on to greener pastures, okay."  
  
Emma was not sure about this at all. But she knew Rachel would not take no for an answer. She headed into the bathroom and got in the shower.  
  
  
  
After lunch at a sidewalk Mexican restaurant in the old part of La Mesa, Emma and Rachel walked back to her house. Emma had cheered up a bit. Rachel was full of stories of Josh's family and Emma was glad of the distraction. The house had been immaculately cleaned by Rachel in record time and now that was all to do was get ready for their night out. Emma had very little in the way of going out clothes. Since she never went out. Rachel would have liked to seen her in a skirt, since she had great legs but Emma hated to cause attention to herself and flatly refused...Rachel scoured her closet and came up with a dressy pair of black pants, a form fitting black sleeveless turtleneck, black leather jacket and black boots. It was pure Emma, casual, black and looked great on her. She wasn't much into makeup but Rachel was a pro, and always looked so good, not too much, not to little...so she added the finishing touches, then they headed over to Rachel's so she could get ready. Rachel's wardrobe was packed with the latest fashions, and Rachel always looked superb in everything. Black capri pants and strappy sandals, with white blouse and a scarf draped around her neck in black, salmon pink and white. Emma decided she would drive, since she was the more responsible of the two. She rarely had more than a glass of wine on her previous ventures out with Rachel.  
  
Emma had managed to cheer up considerably and on the drive into Pacific Beach, they were laughing and wondering what Meg would be wearing. Rachel joked about a tube top, which had them in hysterics. And then Emma imagined a tight black mini with fishnet stockings and black stiletto heals, something she would have worn in the 70's. It was nearing 9pm when they headed down Cass St. and Rachel checked the address she had scribbled down on a piece of paper. "Pull in here, this is it.." Emma quickly turned into the minuscule parking lot and her mouth dropped. "This can't be it." she replied.  
  
Rachel looked at the paper again, "Joe's place...that is what it says."  
  
Emma looked at the derelict building, it was painted a god awful bright green and the paint was chipping, the sign was old and some of the letters were wearing away and it read...BREWS and CUES..."this isn't Joe's place...come on let's go...you must have gotten it wrong or they were pulling your leg. Who gave you this information? Even Meg wouldn't show up at a dive like this."  
  
Rachel was still looking the place over and then saw the hand painted words under the sign..."Look, Emma...it says Joe's place..right there under the proper sign. Lindsay said it was a pool place. So I take it this is it."  
  
"If you think for one minute I am going in there, you're mistaken."  
  
"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. Good for a laugh. Where's your sense of adventure." Rachel thought this looked like fun, obviously and Emma felt disgusted. "Look, Emma, we go in have a brew and move on...no big deal."  
  
"Do you have any idea what kind of guys are in places like this? If we walk in there, they will assume that we are looking for something besides the brews and cues, if you get my drift."  
  
Rachel was well aware of Emma's apprehension of being approached by men and knew this was not going to be easy. "We stick together, let me do the talking...and besides the others will already be here." Rachel had been looking around the parking lot. "That's Lindsay's Grand Am over there..she probably brought Pam." She then pointed at a red mustang, "and Meg's pride and joy. So it won't be so bad, they are already here."  
  
Emma felt very confused, "Why would they chose to come here? I can't understand it at all. They're margarita type women."  
  
"God, only knows, maybe Meg has some hot guy she is after and he frequents this place." Emma's mind started to wander, the only guy Meg was after was Stanley Jobson, and god forbid he would frequent some place like this. She quickly brushed that thought aside, it couldn't be...it was ridiculous to even think that. Why had she let Rachel talk her into this, she just wanted to be home watching a movie with a glass of wine...she wanted to be home where it was safe.  
  
Rachel got out of the car and Emma just sat there for a few minutes, Rachel finally opened the drivers side and pulled her out, "You are going in." Emma reluctantly stepped out of the car.  
  
She made Rachel walk in first, but there was no way she could hide behind her, she was a good 2 inches taller and with boots on, about 3. So she towered over her. The place was dark, but not as gross as Emma was imagining it would be..2 pool tables were on the far right hand side of the bar, and a couple older men were playing. There were tables to the left and a few booths along the outer walls. A few guys were sitting at the bar talking to the bar tender, and obviously talking about the talent over in the corner...Meg, Pam and Lindsay. Emma heard them laughing and they turned to look at Rachel and Emma. Emma started to turn around and head back out the door when Rachel grabbed her arm, "No, you don't." They both got raised eyebrows from the men at the bar and a whistle from a guy standing by the pool tables, Meg was the first to notice them of the women and looked pretty perturbed to see them there.  
  
Rachel waved to her and they made their way over to the booth. Meg nudged Lindsay, "Did you tell Rachel we would be here?"  
  
"Meg, this is a girls night out for all the teachers, they have as much right here as anyone else. Why do you dislike them so much? Emma is rather nice."  
  
Meg just made a hmppff sound and went back to her drink. As Emma and Rachel approached them they both noticed Meg was wearing a lime green off the shoulder top, that was too tight and looked like something from the 80's, she had on a black mini and they looked down at the ground and found her in black stilettos, they both looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
Rachel squeezed in next to Meg, "Well, well, well, never in a million years would I have thought we would run into you lot here."  
  
"Very funny, Rachel, you knew we were here." "You have come up in the world, Meg...this place suits you."  
  
Lindsay didn't want anyone to start fighting, "Come on, ladies, it's Christmas Eve and we are out to have a good time...no bickering."  
  
Emma pulled up a chair and began looking around at her surroundings feeling very uncomfortable and vulnerable, the guys at the bar kept looking and she wanted a drink but was afraid to go up to the bar and get one. But then Pam got up and offered to get them one and Emma was relieved she didn't' have to make the trek over to the bar. Pam had no qualms about guys like these, she grew up with 3 brothers and a dad who spent most of their adult lives in places just like this. It didn't phase her one bit. Once Emma had her beer she sat back and hoped that this whole scene would just disappear. Meg was obviously put off by their presense and Lindsay and Pam were making sexual comments about the two men at the bar, Rachel quickly joined in the conversation and Emma started to feel gloomy again. It wasn't long and she was downing shots bought by Pam, mixed with who knows how many pints of beer, they were all fairly tipsy, Meg was even being nice to Rachel after awhile.  
  
Emma was the first person to see him walk in, she was drunk but not that drunk. She started to nudge Rachel, "We have to go, now."  
  
"Oh, come on, Emma, we are having fun..."  
  
"Maybe you are, but I'm not.." She watched him walk up towards the bar and then Joe, the bartender, greeted him, "Hey, Stan, glad to see you."  
  
He smiled that smile, "Looks like you have a full house tonight, Joe..." Stan scanned the room and noticed the ladies in the back, one in particular...it couldn't be...he took a double take as Emma slinked down into her seat.  
  
Rachel saw what she was looking at and couldn't believe it. Stanley Jobson, stood there in a torn pair of jeans and an old Rolling Stones Tshirt. He definitely needed some help in his dress sense, but Rachel saw the attraction. The guy had a way of carrying himself and he was looking at Emma...boy, was he looking at Emma.  
  
"We're going home now, Rachel. I don't want to be here."  
  
Stanley smiled at her and waved, but Meg thought he was looking at her and waved to him. He looked a little confused by Meg's wave and then Emma's ignoring him. He turned to Joe, "They've been here long?"  
  
"No, interesting lot...do you know them, Stan?" Joe gave him a bottle of Heinekin and he took a swig,  
  
"Teachers at Holly's school.." He kept looking back at Emma and saw there was some conflict between her and Rachel.  
  
Joe was surprised, "Really? Could have fooled me, they know how to let there hair down. Kicking shots back like there was no tomorrow."  
  
Stanley raised his eyebrows. He couldn't see Emma kicking shots back. "Hey, Joe, let me pick up their next round."  
  
"Sure, Stanley, whatever you say." Stan picked up his beer and headed over to the pool tables. He didn't really want to be accosted by Meg, even though he desperately would have liked to gone over and say hi to Emma...Ms. Heyward. He still had yet to get on first name basis with her. He joined the two older men at the pool table and they racked up the balls and started a new game.  
  
Rachel nudged her, "Go over to him. Come on. What do you have to lose?"  
  
"Everything." Rachel thought Emma looked like she was going to cry. "Why did I ever agree to come here with you."  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, you have had a lot to drink. It's no big deal, it has happened to us all. He will understand."  
  
Emma had way to much to drink and she was starting to feel flushed and queasy. What a stupid idea, having those tequila shots. Joe headed over to their table and laid a tray of drinks down on it, "Compliments of Mr. Jobson, ladies. Enjoy." They all looked over to where Stanley was about ready to set up a shot, he held up his bottle and said "Cheers, ladies, merry Christmas." Meg was smiling.  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at me? You know I've always wanted to learn how to play pool, no time like the present." She started to get up and then turned to Emma who had just taken a swig of beer, "you have no objections do you, Emma?"  
  
Emma wasn't about to get mad, she was past that, she just laid her head on the table and sighed. "Do whatever you like."  
  
  
  
About this time Josh walked in, Rachel had told him where they would be and he came and wrapped his arms around her, "Missed, you baby."  
  
Rachel was all smiles, all of a sudden a night in with Josh sounded absolutely wonderful. "Want to take me home?"  
  
"You know I am always game to take you home. But I thought you would be having too much fun."  
  
"Not half as much fun, as I could have with you at home." she raised her eyebrows...he looked over at Emma,  
  
"What about Emma, she looks sloshed. I wouldn't want her to drive."  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
Emma who had her head laying on the table looked up at them, "hey, Josh...buy me a beer."  
  
"I think you've had enough."  
  
"Never, never...somebody in here will buy me a beer, surely." She started heading over to the bar.  
  
Rachel started talking to Lindsay, and Lindsay said she would gladly take Emma home. They would leave Emma's car at the bar and get it tomorrow. Josh was unsure about this arrangement.  
  
"Rachel, she should go home now, look at her." Emma was leaning over the bar and talking to Joe. " I have never seen her like this."  
  
"She is having a bad night. First the fact of being alone and now the man of her dreams is teaching Meg how to play pool."  
  
Meg had approached Stanley and he nervously smiled at her, when she requested his services. "I am a terrible shot, I bet you could give me a few pointers."  
  
Emma was trying to ignore them, but she was close enough to hear every word. Stanley was being nice to her and it made her want to cry. Rachel came over to her, "I am going home with Josh, are you okay with that? Lindsay said she would take you home."  
  
"I can take myself home."  
  
"Emma, you have to promise me you won't even contemplate that feat. You're in no state to drive. Josh and I can take you home now if you want."  
  
"I'm not finished drinking."  
  
"Fine, you stay here, Lindsay will take you home." Rachel noticed Emma looking over at Stanley, everytime he looked her way she turned away. Rachel could tell he wasn't really enjoying himself, but he was being nice to Meg, which was bound to be eating Emma up inside. Rachel wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing leaving her there, but Emma was capable of taking care of herself. She then left.  
  
Meg was laying it on thick, the stupid "I don't know how to play pool because I am female" role...and Emma wanted to walk over there and shove a pool cue up her butt..but her vision felt a bit fuzzy. Joe looked at her concerned, "Miss, are you alright."  
  
She felt faint, nodded slightly, "Joe...I can call you Joe, can't I?"  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"Have you ever wanted to stick a pool cue up someone's ass." She said it loud enough that both Stanley and Meg heard it. Stanley stopped his shot and was about to head over to the bar when Meg grabbed his arm, "Stan, I think I almost have it." She was leaning over the table all wrong on purpose and Emma couldn't believe it when Stanley leaned over her, his arms around her and helped her make the shot. That was it, she stood up abruptly, "I need some fresh air, Joe. Excuse me." Somehow she made it out the front door.  
  
Meg was ecstatic, she made the shot due to Stanley's help and proceeded to embrace him, he was more interested in what was going on at the bar, and when he looked up Emma was gone. He shoved the cue into Meg's arms preventing her from wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sure Bud would love to give you some pointers Ms. Adams. I need a refill." He held up his empty bottle and went to the bar. Meg was disapointed.but Bud sure wasn't. He took her by the hand, "I'll be glad to show you just about anything pretty lady."  
  
Stan looked back at them and smiled as he grabbed another Heinekin and asked Joe about Emma, "Where did she go?"  
  
"Needed fresh air. Personally I think she's going to be sick. What a way to spend Christmas eve."  
  
Stan took a swig of beer, set the bottle back on the bar and headed outside. He didn't see her out front and then proceeded to the parking lot, where he found her trying to open her car, but not succeeding . He headed over to her, and easily swiped the keys out of her hand, "What are you doing?" She turned towards him trying to get the keys back. Her reflexes were slow because of the alcohol, and he easily dodged her and smiled.  
  
"If you think I'm going to let you drive, you're crazy. There's no way. I heard your friend at the bar, someone named Lindsay will take you home."  
  
"I'm not going home with them." she said defiantly.  
  
"Then what pray tell are you going to do, sleep in the bar? Because I'm not giving you you're keys back."  
  
She put on a pout and then tried to fight him swiping at him which was rather humorous. He couldn't help but laugh, "It's not funny."  
  
"Oh, but it is from my end." She stopped, she began to feel nauseous and a bit faint and Stanley noticed her swaying, she put her hand to her head.  
  
"I'm going to be sick." The next thing he knew she fell forward into his arms and threw up onto him. Stanley grimaced as he felt the vomit cover his shoulder and back, as well as go down the front of her shirt. She then began to sob, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's okay. I'll take you home. Would that be okay?"  
  
She managed a nod and he opened the passenger side of the car and helped her in. She realized she didn't have her leather jacket, "My jacket, I left it inside."  
  
He didn't want to leave her, she slumped into the seat of the car and her head flopped to one side.  
  
"I won't be a minute, stay put."  
  
He ran into the pub and grabbed her jacket off the chair, Lindsay and Pam just stared at him, he wreaked of vomit "I'm taking your friend home." He smiled at Joe as he passed the bar, "Merry Christmas, Joe."  
  
Joe looked a bit dumbfounded to what was going on, Stanley covered in vomit, rushing out like that. And Meg watched him head out the door with Emma's jacket. This was not what was supposed to happen.  
  
He got into her car in the drivers side, starting it "Okay, where do you live?"  
  
"La Mesa."  
  
Stanley was good at finding places and directions and he knew where La Mesa was, but he was over his limit, and was not prepared to drive the 25 miles of freeway and get stopped by a cop on Christmas Eve. "Well, there we have a problem, Ms. Heyward. I am in no state to drive you that far. The last thing I want is to spend Christmas Eve in a holding cell."  
  
She looked at him, "I'm going to be sick again."  
  
"Oh, god." Stanley had to think quick he got out of the car and went to her side and opened the door, helping her to lean over the side, this time covering the parking lot with what was left inside her stomach. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face, "You think that's it?"  
  
She nodded, Stanley stood there for a minute thinking, he wreaked of vomit and it was beginning to make him feel sick. Then he came up with something, He noticed her starting to doze off so he got into the drivers seat and drove down the road, pulling into his own driveway. She was like a rag doll, as he tried to get her out of the car, but managed to get her into the house. Mary was sitting on the couch and was shocked to see Stanley coming in with this drunken woman in his arms, she stood up. "I know what it looks like, but believe me it's not at all what you think, Mary. I'm helping out a friend."  
  
Emma managed to mumble, "I'm your friend?" Mary smelt the disgusting odor of both of them.  
  
"Is there something I can do, Stanley?"  
  
"Could you get the spare sheets out of the cupboard in the hall, and make up the couch for me?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
He ended up picking Emma up in his arms, since she was becoming a dead weight and took her into his bedroom setting her on the bed. He tried to get her to sit up and she kept wanting to fall over, and she would giggle, He didn't want vomit getting all over his bed. "Come on, Emma, help me out here. Sit up."  
  
"You called me, Emma." she looked up at him with a quizical look on her face.  
  
He smiled at her, "don't you think we're past the parent/teacher Mr and Ms? I mean you did throw up all over me and I'm allowing you to sleep in my bed."  
  
"Is this your bed?" She then looked around the room and for a few minutes seemed to be supporting herself. He pulled off his shirt and threw it out into the hall. He then opened his drawer finding something for Emma to put on. Mary called from the living room,  
  
"I'll be going Stanley, if you don't need anything else."  
  
He called back to her, "Thanks Mary, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He then heard the front door open and close and grabbed a Tshirt and moved over to the bed next to Emma, she refocused on him and realized he didn't have a shirt on, in drunken innocence she reached over to him and touched his chest and he was a bit surprised, "You have a lovely chest."  
  
He was a bit embarrassed, and blushed, "Thanks."  
  
"And muscles...big muscles..." she felt his arm and Stanley just sat there for a minute letting her touch him. He had to admit it, he liked it, he closed his eyes for a second and let out a sigh, then realized Emma started feeling faint again and he had to hold her up. He had to wipe away all those thoughts right now. It would be so easy to take advantage of her, not that he ever would. She was incredibly vulnerable, and then saying these things out of the blue. Not Emma the school teacher he was used to. He got back to the matter at hand, getting her smelly clothes off.  
  
"Okay, Emma, we have to get this shirt off...and you are going to have to help me." He started to lift her arms and pull the shirt over her head. As it came off she fell over onto the bed. She turned onto her back and spread her arms out, he threw her shirt into the hall with his own. Since she was lying down the boots were easy to get off and then he tried to remove her pants. She started to giggle as he unzipped them and pulled them down past her knees and finally over her feet. She lay on top of his bed in her bra and underpants and had no understanding of what was going on. A peaceful look came over her and She looked as if she was going to fall asleep. Somehow Stanley managed to put one of his tshirts on her. He lifted her up and moved her so he could pull the covers up over her, she sighed contently as he did this. He leaned to turn the light off on his bedside table and she took hold of his hand, "You undressed me."  
  
"I did. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Is it Christmas yet?"  
  
"nearly."He couldn't help but smile, she had that childlike quality being drunk and he found it endearing and sweet.  
  
"Will you stay with me for awhile, till I go to sleep." What a request. This woman who had entered his life only a few short weeks ago was in his bed. It was Christmas Eve and he was slightly intoxicated himself and just seeing her in her bra and underpants a few seconds ago had excited him. There was also the fact that he in no way wanted Holly to find him in bed with her in the morning. And there was that possibility he would fall asleep. No, it was out of the question. He was staying on the couch. She was looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Just till you fall asleep." He took off his boots and crawled into bed next to her, she immediately turned towards him and took hold of his hand, not feeling self conscious at all.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"I was glad to do it. Now go to sleep."  
  
She started to close her eyes and then opened them again and he was looking at her, "Stanley?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"What do you think?" He did not want to get into this conversation now.  
  
"I don't know...you had your arms around Meg tonight."  
  
"I was helping her set up for a shot, that was all. Now go to sleep."  
  
She seemed content with that answer and he was glad when finally she closed her eyes. He lay there and watched her, took his free hand and wisped her hair away from her face, and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, and whispered, "Yes, I like you, Emma. I like you a lot." He lay there until he was sure she was asleep and then carefully got out of bed, not to wake her. As he stood at the door, he turned back and watched her sleeping peacefully. He hoped her presence Christmas morning wouldn't upset Holly. He then closed the door and picked up the smelly clothes in the hall, taking them out to the garage and putting them in the washing machine. He had a couple more presents to wrap before he could call it a night and Holly's stocking to fill, and headed back into the living room. Scrap was lying on the made up couch, and Stanley just smiled. The house was now quiet and peaceful and it felt so right. Everything. It was going to be a good Christmas, he was sure of it. 


	8. chapter 8

Holly woke up early Christmas morning, the excitement had been building all week. Her first Christmas with her Dad, or at least the first one she could remember. All week they had been doing special things together. They went and watched the Boat Parade of Lights on San Diego Bay. It had been cold, but her Dad had brought a thermos full of hot chocolate and they had bundled up in coats and enjoyed the colorful array of boats parading across the bay. He even had taken her to see the Nutcracker, a suggestion from Mary. As far as Mary was concerned every 10 year old should experience the Nutcracker. And although her Dad was not overly excited about the ballet, he actually enjoyed it. Holly had loved it so much, she asked her Dad if she might have dance lessons, and Stanley was thrilled that she was finding something that interested her. They had hit all the malls, buying up decorations. And spent one evening decorating the tree and listening to Christmas music. Just the two of them. Her mother had always had a fake tree with expensive ornaments and the maid put it up. Holly hadn't been allowed to touch it. Christmas' in Malibu, were ones she wanted to forget. Her dad had asked her what she really wanted for Christmas and she had said she already had it...him. She truly felt that way. Christmas Eve he had read her the Night Before Christmas and she didn't have the heart to tell him she was to grown up for such a book. He had read it to her when she was little and got so much enjoyment out of it. Sitting on her bed together, holding her close.  
  
She got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers, and was surprised to see her Dad sleeping on the couch, Scrap at his feet. She glanced down the hall at her dad's bedroom and quietly headed towards the door. She opened it and saw someone sleeping there, wearing her Dad's shirt, she couldn't make out who it was, but she had the same color hair as her teachers. Not many people Holly knew had that color hair. She thought this was strange. But she would find out soon enough. She went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, Dad had to have his coffee in the morning.  
  
Stanley stirred when he smelt the aroma of coffee coming from the kitchen. He had a pleasant sleep, surprisingly considering the couch was way to short for him. The kitchen was open to the living room with a bar and Holly saw her Dad waking up. She poured the coffee into a mug and took it over to him, "Merry Christmas, Dad." She set the coffee down on the table and gave him a hug.  
  
Stanley returned the hug, and it almost brought tears to his eyes. This is the way it should be. Waking up on Christmas morning and your daughter giving you a hug. He felt he had missed so much. She handed him the coffee and he took a sip, "Great coffee, sweetheart, as usual."  
  
"You always say that."  
  
"And I mean it." He tousled the top of her head, "Hey, aren't you even wondering what Santa brought you?"  
  
She was a bit embarrassed, "Dad, I don't believe in Santa. I am too old for that."  
  
"No one is too old for Santa." He got off the couch, he was in his boxers and he took her stocking off the mantel and one for Scrap, smiling, raising his eyebrows as he headed back over to the couch, "Santa has been here."  
  
"Dad." He sat next to her and handed her the stocking. And then put Scraps on the floor. Scrap immediately put his head inside it, smelling the treats and Stanley and Holly laughed. "Didn't he leave you anything, Dad?"  
  
"I doubt it, maybe I haven't been good." Holly got up and got his stocking and brought it over to him.  
  
He was surprised, "Santa knows you've been good, Dad. You've been good to me." He gave her a squeeze and looked inside the stocking, pulling out a box of See's chocolate truffles and a picture of her and Scrap in a handmade frame.  
  
"My two favorite things in the world, Chocolate and you."  
  
"What about Scrap?"  
  
"Do I have to include him as one of my favorite things, the dirty mongrel?"  
  
She smiled up at him and then he nudged her so she would look in her stocking, A CD of the nutcracker, red vines, and a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It had charms from all of the places they had been to over the summer...the Grand Canyon, Yellowstone, Florida...and a very special heart which was engraved with "Daddy's girl" She gave him a huge hug. "Oh, Dad, this is beautiful. I've always wanted one. And it has all the places we went to on our trip."  
  
He was so pleased she liked it and he took it from her hands and put it on her wrist. She held it up and admired it, "You're the best. This is the best Christmas ever."  
  
"And it's only begun." He got up to refill his cup of coffee and she went and sat on the bar stool looking over the counter watching him in the kitchen.  
  
"Dad, why did you sleep on the couch and why is there a woman in your bed?"  
  
He hadn't even thought about that since he awoke. Of course it was in the back of his mind, but being with Holly this morning had taken precedent over everything else. "Oh, shit, the woman in my bed...right...I have some explaining to do."  
  
"I know all about men and women, Dad, you don't have to explain that."  
  
He felt a bit embarrassed, this topic had never come up before and of course Holly had lived in a household with her Mom that it was happening all the time. "It' not what you think. Bringing women home is something I don't do, you know that." she could tell he was a bit uncomfortable talking about it.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't need to know. Mom always had guys in her bed, when my step dad wasn't there. And she told me I wasn't to ask questions." She got off the stool and went over to Scrap, finding a pull toy in his stocking she began to play with him. Stanley moved over to her, crouching on the floor, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Stanley knew he needed to address this subject, but how..."Holly, I helped out a sick friend. That's all I did. She had too much to drink and couldn't drive home, I slept on the couch."  
  
"She's wearing your Tshirt, Dad. " Holly was skeptical.  
  
"She was sick all over her own clothes and mine. Come here." He took hold of her hand and they went out to the garage, he opened the washing machine and pulled out the clothes he had thrown in last night. "Here are her clothes." He threw them into the dryer and turned it on. "Do you believe me?"  
  
She looked a little sheepish and put her head down nodding. "Good. Nothing is going to spoil this Christmas, baby, I promise you." he lifted her chin and smiled at her.  
  
They headed back into the house, "Do I know her?"  
  
This is where it was going to get complicated. He knew it. "Yeah, you do." It was obvious he was avoiding telling her as he started to fold up the sheets on the couch.  
  
"She has hair the same color as my teachers. I don't know anyone with that hair color."  
  
He turned towards her and just stared at her, "It is your teacher."  
  
Holly looked surprised, but it wasn't the reaction Stanley was expecting, she smiled, "You went on a date with my teacher?"  
  
"No, Holly, I didn't go on a date."  
  
"You said you were going to play pool with the guys at the bar, but you went on a date with Ms. Heyward, didn't you?" she looked up at him waiting for an answer. "That changes everything, Dad. I like her. You can sleep with her, that's okay."  
  
He put his hand to his head; surprised that this comment would come from his 10 year old daughter, "I'm glad I have your permission," he said sarcastically, " but it's not like that Holly. She was out with friends,other teachers from your school and she had too much to drink. I had no idea she would be there."  
  
Holly looked a bit dissapointed. "Oh.."  
  
Stanley knew Holly wanted a family. She was forever watching families at the park or on the beach. She had missed out so much living with Larry and Melissa and everytime Stanley thought of this fact, it killed him. He wasn't there for her. He had been so stupid messing up like that and losing her. And he would give anything to make up for the lost years, but her campaign to find him a partner had been something he wasn't ready for. Whenever they were in any place for any amount of time, Holly would be known to find the single women right away. Of course most of them were unsuitable even by Holly's standards which had been a relief, but there had a been a few she had felt worthy and quite dissapointed her Dad did not have the same sentiments. She had promised to drop it when they moved here but he saw that look in her eye, she was still determined to find the right woman for her dad. Emma Heyward was the first one Stanley had even thought of considering which concerned him a bit. He really was not ready for a relationship with anyone.  
  
Holly had moved over to the floor and sat and played with Scrap quietly. Stanley joined her, breaking away from his thoughts, "She can stay for dinner if you'd like her to."  
  
"Do you like her at all?" Stanley thought of Emma's words the night before and how he hadn't been ready to discuss that with her. Now his daughter wanted to know the same thing.  
  
"She's a nice lady." Holly was looking up at him and he couldn't face her, "Hey, I better get this turkey in the oven." he changed the subject and got back on his feet heading into the kitchen.  
  
Holly knew then and there he liked her more than he was letting on and smiled. "I'll help, and then we can open presents, Ms. Heyward should be awake by then. Do you think she likes games, Dad? I was hoping we could play Disneyland Monopoly or Uno....oh, and watch Miracle on 34th Street. Mary loaned me her copy, and I've never seen it. I bet Ms. Heyward would like that movie." Stanley smiled at her in amazement. She was his planner. Always had something going on.  
  
"Sounds great." He pulled the turkey out of the fridge, "Now let's see about this big fella here. You think we can pull this off, Holly?"  
  
"We can do anything, Dad." He gave her a squeeze and she grabbed the cookbook, opening it to the page with cooking turkeys.  
  
  
  
Emma slowly awoke. Her head pounding. She could hear talking and laughing coming from outside the room...her kids..no, wait...her kids weren't here. They were in Utah with their dad. It was Christmas....she was alone. The voices, she must be imagining. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, noticing the sheets. They were striped...browns, blues and beiges...her sheets were plaid, in greens and navys. This startled her...this wasn't her bed. She sat up in bed rather quickly, and grabbed her head...the pain was so excruciating she lay back. She then realized what she was wearing...a T-shirt...not her own. It was purple...very retro 70's looking with a sunset and she looked down at the words, upside down from her angle...free and easy. My god, what the hell was going on? She tried sitting up again, slowly and looked around the room at her surroundings. In the corner a beautiful teak desk with a state of the art computer system. The surrounding area, a bit messy, papers scattered and piled in no particular order. A lazy boy chair in brown leather was situated by the closet and clothes were piled on top of it. A teak 3 drawer dresser, and a matching bed side table....obviously brand new. The walls were empty except for a poster on the closet door...a tourist advertisement for Montana...showing the snowcap mountains, a beautiful lake and a group of people on horseback. She turned to the bedside table and the digital clock read 10:47 am. And it was what she saw next that made her gasp...the pictures...three of them. Holly on a horse, Holly and her dad with Mickey Mouse at Walt DisneyWorld, and an older shot of what was a much younger Stanley holding a toddler of about 2 in the bathtub laughing, obviously Holly. How the hell did she end up in Stanley Jobson's house. She tried to remember anything about last night. The bar, she remembered the bar and Meg looking like a Madonna wannabe reject...oh, and her playing pool...with Stanley Jobson. Her head continued to throb. She gently got out of bed, trying not to panic...where were her clothes...she looked on the floor and on the chair, but they weren't there. Her mind was racing, how did she end up here, how did she get this tshirt on and what else went on that she couldn't remember? And to top it off, she now needed to go to the bathroom...She slowly opened the door and then she recognized Holly and her Dad's voices. From the gist of conversation she picked up they were in the kitchen cooking. She looked down the hall and luckily what seemed to be the bathroom door was to her left...because if she went to the right, she would pass by the living room and they would spot her. She managed to make it to the bathroom and back to the bedroom before anyone saw her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Stanley heard the bedroom door, it had a bit of a creek when it opened...he wiped his hands on a dish towel and smiled at Holly who was making stuffing. "I think our house guest is awake." He went to the cupboard and got out some aspirin. He then proceeded to make a bloody Mary. His own surefire remedy for a hangover. And also poured a glass of water and put it on a tray. He started to head towards the hallway and Holly called to him, "Dad"  
  
He turned to her, "Yeah?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
He looked down at the tray and everything seemed fine. He lowered his eyebrows confused.  
  
She laughed, "Your pants...I think you should put your pants on and how about a shirt.." He smiled as he looked down at himself. He was still in his boxers and shirtless..."Right...good idea." He set the tray down on the counter and went over to the couch where his pants were hanging over the edge. He pulled them on, but realized he hadn't had a shirt on last night...he thought about Emma touching him and he closed his eyes for a second, that sensation passed through him again...no, he had to suppress any thoughts of that kind whatsoever. Holly watched him curiously, not understanding. She then realized he didn't have a shirt out here, she jumped off the stool and went to the Christmas tree. She reached under it and found a shirt sized box wrapped in Bright red wrapping paper with bits of green holly design. A big green and red bow adorned the top of it. She went over to him and gave him the present. "You can open this now."  
  
He shook it smiling, "well, it's too small for that jaguar I have been eying."  
  
"Stop teasing, you know what it is."  
  
"I don't have any idea." He tore open the package and lifted the lid, it was a grey Tshirt but with a difference. Holly had used fabric paint...in black and red and white and in her best 5th grade printing it said..."World's Best Dad" she even managed to draw some of his favorite things on it....a computer monitor, golf clubs and balls, a pool cue and a smiling girls face and a scruffy dog's head. He was truly surprised as he looked it over, and a tear came to his eye, "Holly, this is great...when did you do this? I had no idea."  
  
"Mary helped me. She took me to Michaels and we got all the stuff. I just wanted you to know that even when you weren't with me, I always knew how much you loved me and I always knew you were the best dad...now I get to experience it and it's just like I imagined when I was little."  
  
He slipped the shirt on over his head and then gave her a squeeze, "Hey, you know when I wasn't with you, I thought about you all the time. There wasn't one moment that you weren't on my mind. You kept me going, kept me alive." He felt like he was going to cry and Holly could tell his voice was cracking.  
  
"Don't you cry, Dad."  
  
"Right, I won't cry." He stood back and smiled at her and then pulled on his shirt looking down at it, "So what does it look like on?"  
  
"I think it will impress Ms. Heyward."  
  
"Oh, I see, you've got a ulterior motive." He went and picked up the tray and gave her a wink, "Get cracking on that stuffing, young lady, we've got a turkey to put in the oven."  
  
  
  
Stanley quietly tapped on the bedroom door, "Emma?" and then slowly opened it peeking around it. Emma had the covers pulled up and she wanted to crawl underneath them but she tried to act as normal as possible, nervously smiling. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Stanley turned away and he set the tray down on the dresser and set the clean towels he had under his arm on the end of the bed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
She managed to sit up and was a bit startled when he leaned over her and propped up the pillows behind her. She once again nervously smiled up at him and then looked back down, not knowing what to focus on, "My head is throbbing, but otherwise I guess I'm fine...I haven't done anything this stupid since College."  
  
He laughed, "I'm not surprised your head hurts after the amount of shots you were kicking back last night, and then to mix those with a few pints of beer....not the wisest thing you've ever done I'm sure." He picked up the Bloody Mary and handed it to her, "Drink this...hair of the dog...works every time."  
  
She gently pushed it away , "I couldn't. The thought of any more alcohol makes me want to be sick." she grimaced.  
  
"And we don't want to go through that again...but honestly, it'll make you feel better. Trust me."  
  
"I was sick?" Why couldn't she remember that.  
  
"Very." He paused, "I am sorry about your clothes. I've got them in the dryer now." He opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms with a draw string and a clean black tshirt "You can put these on for now. And I brought you towels...thought you might want to shower."  
  
She had a lot of questions and wasn't sure how she should approach any of them. She really didn't even know this man, and didn't know where to begin. He looked at her and saw the confusion. He sat on the edge of the bed, "I guess you don't remember much about last night."  
  
"I don't remember taking my clothes off."  
  
"That's because I took them off." He said it so nonchalantly like it was no big deal, "You were in no shape for much of anything last night."  
  
Emma felt a bit of panic. All she could think of was something had happened here. But what? If she went to bed with this guy, why didn't she remember any of it. Her expression was that of worry and concern and Stanley picked right up on it.  
  
"Oh, I see..you think..." he smiled at the thought of it, "No, Emma, nothing happened." He laughed, "I guess it looks that way was doesn't it? You in my bed...I undressed you...you're wearing my shirt. You really don't remember anything?"  
  
She shook her head feeling relieved, "Great Tshirt by the way." she said sarcastically as she looked down at the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"I'm rather fond of it actually, although I must say it looks a helluva lot better on you than me."  
  
She blushed, "So nothing happened...nothing at all?"  
  
"You act like you wished it would've." he smiled.  
  
Truly embarrassed, Emma shuffled in the bed, not looking at him, "No, no...I'm relieved. I should never have drunk that much. I was feeling blue and one drink led to another. I really do appreciate whatever you did...clean up after me, wash my clothes."  
  
"No problem. I didn't want to think about you on the freeway in your state."  
  
There was a silence between them. It was awkward, Emma finally spoke up, "Well, I'll just hide out in here till my clothes are dry and then I'll be out of your hair."  
  
"You're not in my hair...and no one should be alone on Christmas."  
  
She hated people feeling sorry for her and very defensively she said, "How do you know I don't have plans?"  
  
He put his hands up; he wasn't prepared for her outburst, "Sorry, I don't....if you do...great. Be on your way."  
  
Her head started to pound and she put her hand to it once again, Stanley reached for the bloody Mary and when he handed it to her this time she took it. It was not the drink of her choice, but she managed a few sips and grimaced at the taste. Stanley smiled, "I take it you don't like Bloody Marys"  
  
"Despise them" She managed another swig and then Stanley took the glass from her and put it back down on the tray. She felt having the drink was a bit of Dutch courage...and she now looked him in the eye, "This is very awkward for me." She paused and tried to find the right words, "I'm Holly's teacher...you're her father...you've seen me in my underwear and god knows what I said to you last night in a drunken stupor."  
  
Stanley smiled to himself, raised his eyebrows at the thought of some of her remarks. Emma knew then that she had said something, and felt embarrassed. "I said things didn't I? Oh, god, Mr. Jobson, this is so embarrassing."  
  
"Stanley...please...after last night...we are definitely on first name basis."  
  
She couldn't face him and turned her head away from him. She would've loved to have gotten up and darted out of the room but she was in her underwear and too self conscious, even if he had seen much more last night. He reached his hand around her and placed it on her chin, gently turning her head towards him. She was a little shocked. He smiled sweetly at her, "I was flattered...by everything you said." Emma couldn't help but wonder what she did say, he looked deeply into her eyes and continued.. "It's Christmas, Emma, we are friends...or at least I would like to think we are...and there is no reason to feel awkward. I helped you out of a situation that could've been a disaster, that's what friends do. Holly and I have already discussed the situation." He paused , "We both want you spend Christmas with us." He saw the apprehension on her face, "We have a turkey about ready to go in the oven, and I've invited some people over later. I want you to stay." He meant to say we but it was too late. Emma looked at him.  
  
"That is pretty adventurous..the turkey." she was trying to make light conversation.  
  
"My first attempt. Holly had this idea, to invite some of the people around here that aren't able to see their families over the holidays. Joe the bartender...you met him last night. His son is coming from up north, where he goes to college...they'll be here. And Mary, our neighbor who watches Holly and then Brett, who works at the shop. He is bringing his girlfriend. Nice kids. It's all very casual."  
  
"It sounds nice. And you're sure I won't be in the way?"  
  
"Not as far as I'm concerned...and Holly thinks you are great. She has planned this whole afternoon...she wants it to be just right...I don't think her Christmas' in the past have been very memorable." He wasn't sure why he brought that up, "Anyhow, I think charades is on the agenda and watching "It's a Wonderful Life"....after dinner, a walk on the beach."  
  
Emma thought it sounded wonderful. Something a family would do together and it was obvious Holly was desperate for a family. Even if the family was just close friends. Emma thought about her own family, how at one time they had played games on Christmas, and taken walks after dinner. But it wasn't too be like that ever again. Stanley noticed her distant stare.  
  
"You're missing your kids, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded, "I guess more that I thought possible." He reached for the towels and placed them in her hands, along with the clean shirt and pj bottoms.  
  
"Come on, take a shower and come out and join us."  
  
She smiled at him. He was so kind and warm, what wasn't there to like about him, of course the fact that he was good looking and extremely well built...didn't even cross her mind..ha...he had stood up and was at the door standing there wondering what she was thinking. She noticed his gaze and snapped out of it, "I forgot to tell you...."she hesitated as she said his name, "Stanley...the shirt.." she pointed at what he was wearing, the shirt Holly had made him."It fits the bill."  
  
How many women would comment on his abilities as a father. But Emma obviously felt this was one of his strongest attributes. He liked that. He smiled and nodded, "That means more to me than you know, Emma. Especially coming from you." He then walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holly had gone to her room and began sorting through some of her things. She hated the thought that her teacher would not have a present to open on Christmas. She found a cute Santa gift bag and knew there must be something she could put in it. It was the thought that counted. And she knew it would make her teacher happy. She found a "Buy one get one free" coupon at Burger King, a package of lifesavers, a macaroni necklace she had made one afternoon when she was bored and she knew Ms. Heyward liked comics. She had a couple old Xmen comics that she had already read a couple of times. She added them into the bag. And a beanie baby her dad had won for her at a fair, that she already had. She tied a ribbon onto the package, and went out into the living room. Her dad was putting the turkey into the oven and her teacher was leaning on the counter talking to him. She had obviously taken a shower and was wearing a pair of her dad's pajama bottoms...which he never wore, Holly didn't know why he even owned them. And a clean t shirt. They were smiling at each other and it seemed obvious to Holly they both liked each other. Why did adults have to be so silly about these type of things...pretending they weren't interested. Like her Dad had done earlier. She quietly snuck over to the tree and slipped the package under it and then joined Emma on one of the bar stools, "Merry Xmas, Ms. Heyward."  
  
Emma turned and smiled at her, "Holly...Merry Christmas. So how has it been so far? I can see there are still a number of presents under the tree."  
  
"Dad says we should make it last all day."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
She held up her wrist and showed Emma the bracelet, "Look what Dad got me. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Oh, Holly, that's lovely." She fingered a few of the charms, "I have one at home, it's one of my favorite possessions....you haven't been to all these places have you?"  
  
Stanley liked seeing them together. He knew what it meant to Holly having a female around, sure she had Mary, but Emma knew more about kids things and knew the right things to say.  
  
Holly was very animated and it was obvious she was happy Emma was there, "My dad took me all across the United States last summer... after.." she paused and looked up at her Dad, looking for his approval of her mentioning her mom and he nodded for her to continue. Emma noticed the look that passed between them. "After my mom died. We had the best time. He took me to all the National parks and we did everything."  
  
"You've got a pretty great Dad, I'd say ,Holly."  
  
"Do you think so?" Stanley gave her the evil eye, knowing full well what his 10 year old matchmaker was up to. She saw the glance and stopped. Emma noticed it to. Stanley quickly changed the subject and clapped his hands, "Right...the turkey is in the oven, and I think it's time we finished unwrapping presents." He had warmed up cinnamon rolls Mary had brought over yesterday and placed them on a plate on the counter. Holly grabbed one, and then Stanley came around the counter and picked her up off the stool. He carried her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and she squirmed and giggled, till he set her down in front of the tree. Emma loved watching them together, Gary had never had that kind of relationship with his children, no wonder they were so cold to him most of the time. Emma picked at a cinnamon roll and watched as they sorted out the presents. Stanley motioned for her to join them, but she stayed put.  
  
"I'm okay up here."  
  
He then pulled out the present Holly had placed under the tree, and read the tag with her name on it, "But there's something here for you."  
  
She looked surprised and looked at Stanley. He just shrugged. Emma got off the stool and joined them on the floor, she was aware of Stanley's gazes at her. And a bit self conscious. She had removed her underwear after her shower and rinsed them out, she hated the thought of putting dirty underwear on after a shower, they now were drying. But even though she was clothed, she felt a bit naked. Why did he have to look at her that way. He would do that eyebrow thing, and smile and it just was too much. She then averted her gaze to the package. And felt touched as she began to take the various items out of the bag. It was so sweet. Something Melody might have done at the same age. She smiled at Holly, "This is so sweet, Holly..you didn't have to do this."  
  
"Everybody needs presents to open on Christmas." Stanley saw the comics and picked one up.  
  
"Hey, these are mine." Holly took it away from him.  
  
"It's Christmas, Dad. And you have already read them."  
  
Emma could see that he was teasing, and she smiled up at him. They started to open presents and Emma just watched enjoying the family scene. She had a hard time imagining that these two had been separated for so long. They were so close, so loving towards one another. Who knew what they had been through together, but whatever it was the bond between them was nothing like anything she had every witnessed before.  
  
He handed Holly a big package, the last one left and she dove into it, ripping the paper off. Emma was surprised to see a state of the art digital camera, not something you would give a normal 10 year old child. But then Holly was hardly normal. Holly was ecstatic and wrapped her arms around her dad. "Dad, this is just what I wanted."  
  
"I thought you only wanted me..." he teased.  
  
"You know what I mean...next to that of course."  
  
"Well, it's already to go. I set it up earlier, wanted to make sure it all worked properly. I thought you could take some photos of the house and the beach and email them to your granddad."  
  
"And what about Grandma Loren? That would be okay too, wouldn't it?" Loren was Melissa's mother and she had never liked Stanley. After Melissa's death she had threatened to take Stanley to court to gain custody of her granddaughter, but after an interview with child services, it was apparent to all that the only place Holly belonged was with her Dad. Stanley had not even given Loren their new address yet, but he knew Holly had emailed her on more than one occasion.  
  
Stanley noticed Emma looking at him. He looked back at Holly, "Sure, that's a good idea. I'm sure she would love it. Now let me see if you can work this thing."  
  
She took it out of the box and looked through the viewfinder, she had both Emma and her Dad in the picture. "Get closer to Dad, Ms. Heyward and I can take your picture." Emma looked leery, but Stanley just smiled...knowing his daughter too well...trying to throw them together. Well, he for one didn't need to be thrown. He put his arm out and reached over to her "I won't bite." She reluctantly sat next to him and he put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She glanced at his fingers on her left shoulder and a tingle passed through her body. Just from his touch. An image came into view at that moment, holding his hand. Having her fingers entwined with his. Did she hold his hand last night. She sighed and then smiled as Holly snapped the picture. Holly quickly viewed it and was pleased, moving over to them and and showing them. "It's perfect." Stanley had to agree. It did look perfect.  
  
The rest of the afternoon couldn't have been better. They treated her as if she was part of the family. The watched "Miracle on 34th street" and played games, Holly was camera happy and wouldn't stop clicking away. Emma's clothes finally dried and she felt so comfortable in Stanley's pajamas she hated to take them off and put her own clothes back on, but Stanley's guests began arriving at about 2, and what would it look like if she was lounging around his home in his pajamas. She wasn't sure what she was worried about. Stan's friends were the nicest people, non judgmental. They accepted her like she had been their friends for years. They got into a rather heated game of Charades where Emma was paired with Stanley, and of course beat the pants off everyone else. Emma was surprised where the time had gone and while sitting out of one of the games she realized she should check her voice mail. When she heard the first message a wave of guilt feelings flushed over her, in unison her kids wishing her a merry Christmas and telling her to call. How could she have forgotten to call, she was so involved in someone elses family she forgot her own...this was unthinkable for her. The second message was worse, Kyle trying to sound calm but obviously not, "Mom, where are you? Melody is worried. Please call us." And the 3rd one the worst, it was Gary. "Emma, what the hell are you playing at? You have the kids worried sick and in the process you are ruining my Xmas with them." He sounded condescending and angry and even though it was recorded Emma felt that same feeling she always felt when he yelled at her, that she was to blame and how could she be so thoughtless and useless. She looked around at all of the people in the house having fun, and all of a sudden the joyous Christmas feeling she had been experiencing was replaced with one of guilt, and melancholy. She quietly stepped outside the back door where she could be alone. Stanley had just come out of the bathroom and as he entered the living room saw her facial expression, it was not the same face he had seen only moments ago, cheering on Holly and Brett's girlfriend while they acted out their charade. He looked a bit concern, and quietly headed for the back door.  
  
She sat on the lawn chair and dialed the number, she knew Gary would answer and dreaded it. He picked up on the 2nd ring.  
  
"Hi, Gary." That was all she had to say and he then proceeded to lay into her.  
  
"Where the hell are you? And why the hell didn't you pick up your messages earlier? And don't give me some lame excuse about you not knowing how to listen to your voice mail, Emma. I believed it over two years ago, now I don't. You can't even imagine what it has been like here. Melody has been crying for over an hour and she wants me bring her home."  
  
"Are you going to let me say anything?" Stanley was standing at the screen door, not meaning to eavesdrop but couldn't help it.  
  
"You mean you actually have something to say, Emma. This is a first."  
  
She felt on the verge of tears but held them back, "I am sorry, Gary. I am at a friends and I lost track of the time. I have no excuse that can make up for my negligence. I already feel bad enough as it is. You aren't helping matters."  
  
"You should feel bad, putting your kids through this on Christmas. I thought you were a better mother, obviously I was wrong."  
  
"Let me talk to them." she pleaded. She didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
"You have ruined their Christmas." She then heard scuffling on the other end of the line and made out Kyle's voice. She was relieved when he took the phone away from his dad.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Kyle sounded truly concerned. It was so unlike his mom to forget to call. There had to be a reason.  
  
Now she was crying. She couldn't stop, "Kyle, I am so sorry." she sobbed.  
  
"I never meant for you and Melody to worry. Your Dad is right, I have ruined your Christmas."  
  
"You have not, he is exaggerating. Yeah, Melody threw a fit, and she won't talk to him. It pisses him off. Hey, I am just glad you are okay. So where are you?"  
  
"I went out with some of the teachers last night. I wasn't in any condition to drive home, so I stayed with a friend. I'm not particualary proud of my behavior last night. But these things happen."  
  
"So you had a good time and you weren't alone on Christmas. I'm glad mom. I was kind of worried. Your first Christmas without us."  
  
"And you thought I would fall apart..." she had cheered up a bit just from talking to him. "Which I did...that is why I got drunk. Please, don't look up to me as a good role model in this case."  
  
"I miss you. I really do."  
  
"Not half as much as I miss you, can I talk to your sister?"  
  
"Yeah, she's hovering." He handed the phone to her and she started babbling.  
  
"Gosh, Mom, why didn't you call us back? I thought something had happened to you. I even called Rachel. And when she didn't know where you were, I knew it had to be something bad."  
  
"I am fine. I really am sorry I didn't call. Dad said how upset you were."  
  
"I just want to come home, please, Mom." Emma could hear the sadness in her voice. It was hard for Melody. They were so close and she hadn't wanted to go away for the holidays, and now thinking something had happened to her. Her dad never knew the right thing to say to her. And Melody always felt eveything he did was out of guilt for splitting the family up.  
  
"You only have a few more days." she knew she had to change the subject, get her thinking about something else. "So tell me what Dad got you for Christmas, and what about the skiing? How has that been?"  
  
Melody knew what her mom was doing, and went along with it, "Dad has bought a house in Alpine. He's getting me a horse."  
  
This was news to Emma. He had been in an apartment, that wasn't even big enough for the kids to stay. And now a house....and a horse...It made Emma a bit leary. What was he up to? But she didn't want to cause Melody any more cause to worry. So she tried to sound enthusiastic, "Wow, a horse...that's terrific, Melody. You have always wanted a horse."  
  
"I know, I can't believe it. He must have got a good raise or something. He says I can pick it out when we get back...and I am good at skiing." It was nice to hear her sound enthusiastic...but then she heard the sadness creep back in, "But I wish you were here, Mom. I don't like having fun without you."  
  
Emma didn't want to end this conversation on a sad note. "But you are growing up and you will be having lots of fun without me."  
  
"I don't like you all alone."  
  
"I am not alone. I am with friends, and I am having fun. Of course it's not the same without you and your brother. Look, you better go be with your dad and try and salvage what's left of your Christmas. He's not to happy with me I'm afraid of spoiling it for all of you."  
  
"He spoiled the last 2 Christmas' for us..so don't feel bad, Mom. I am glad you called and everything's okay. I can't wait til Tuesday and be back in San Diego."  
  
"The time will fly by. Now give Kyle a hug from me and I love you both tonz."  
  
"Do I have to give Kyle a hug?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I love you too mom. Merry Christmas." Emma hung up the phone and put her head in her hands and began to cry. She hadn't heard the screen door open and Stanley walk over to her. He sat on the edge of the chair, next to her and handed her his handkerchief. She took it from him and quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of him. He hated to see her like this on Christmas. Only a few minutes ago she had been laughing and smiling.  
  
"Is there something I can do?"  
  
She shook her head. There was a bit of silence. Stanley didn't know what to say. He then thought maybe he could get her mind on something else.  
  
"Hey, we missed you in there. It seems you and I are being paired against Brent and Joe...to decipher the charades champions. So I told them I would come and haul you back in."  
  
"I don't think I'd be very good at much of anything right now. I am sure Mary would make a great partner."  
  
"I can't do it without you. We're unbeatable, Emma. You saw how we whipped their asses. And I'm not good at losing." he gave her that endearing smile and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I know what you're doing, Stanley Jobson."  
  
"Well, I should think so...I'm trying to get you to play bloody charades me."  
  
"You're trying to get my mind off my kids."  
  
"I know that that's impossible. I just can't bear to see you so unhappy. A few minutes ago your smile lit up the whole room." he lifted her chin up, trying to get her to smile and she managed a slight one, blushing. "That's better."  
  
She looked at him, "You heard the conversation, didn't you?"  
  
"Bits."  
  
"I didn't call them, Stanley. It's Christmas Day and I forgot to call my own kids. And they were worried. Melody especially. I bet you never forgot to call Holly on Christmas."  
  
Stanley remembered the two Christmas's he spent incarcerated. One of them he had been in solitary for causing a fight and there had been no phone call to Holly, the second one Melissa had put a restraining order on him from contacting her in any way. Last Christmas, he had been lucky. He had been at his Dad's and his Dad had made the phone call. So he had gotten to talk to her, briefly. But he understood her grief."Maybe I didn't forget, but I've done a lot of shitty things in my life that caused my daughter pain, and there were Christmas' I wasn't allowed to speak to her. You can't even imagine what that was like and then to top it off my ex making up some wild stories about how I didn't give a shit. Which was far from the truth. We all make mistakes, Emma." He looked down at his feet briefly...he wasn't used to opening up about these things. But for some reason, he was doing it more often. Since he met Emma.  
  
She didn't know the whole story, Stanley blurted out tiny bits of information but that was all. He was a very private person. But she saw the pain in his eyes remembering past Chirstmas'.  
  
"But you have made up for it, Stanley. Holly couldn't have a better dad. I have watched you two together today and I only wish my kids' Dad could be half of the Dad you are to Holly. He buys them things and takes them places, but they don't even know him and then he gets all bent out of shape, when I do one little thing wrong. Saying I'm a bad mother." She paused, "Maybe he's right."  
  
"You're not a bad mother. Like I said before we all make mistakes. You're not perfect. And I'm sure your ex has made a few mistakes in the past."  
  
Emma managed to laugh, "That's funny...a few...more like a few hundred."  
  
"Then you're even." he smiled at her and raised one of his eyebrows. "wouldn't you say? The kids are alright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He continued, "And they were glad you called?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Then who gives a shit about your ex?"  
  
She liked his way of thinking, , "I don't."  
  
"Good answer. Now come on and let's beat the crap out of Brett and Joe. Show them that we are the charade champions."  
  
"It's only a game, Stanley."  
  
"Hey, of course I know that, but I'm doing it for Holly."  
  
"Yeah, right...you are doing it for you." she said as she got up. He put his arm around her and escorted to the door. She looked up at him and realized she had a friend in him. She was beginning to feel more comfortable as the day had progressed and the gesture of his arm around her made her feel warm and secure. Stanley liked the feel of her nestled against him. They had become friends in such a short time and they both had a lot of issues to overcome but it felt good. He liked how she was fitting into his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
As dinner approached Emma knew she had to call Rachel, before Rachel called out the cops. Rachel had an ex boyfriend who was on the force and was forever calling him for the slightest thing. And he would jump. She once again stepped out the back to make the call. Rachel picked up immediately.  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"Oh, my god, Emma. I have been worried sick since Melody called. I was just about to call Justin. He owes me one." Justin, the cop, Emma concluded. "I kept thinking you were lying in a ditch somewhere and it was all my fault for leaving you with those tarts. If I could've controlled my sexual desires for one brief night, I would have had you home safely. Where the hell are you anyway?"  
  
Emma wasn't sure what to say and she nonchalantly said, "At a friends."  
  
Rachel knew she was hiding something, "Oh, let's see..what friend could that be? You aren't with me. And I spoke to Lindsay and Pam earlier...they said Stanley Jobson was taking you home. And you aren't home....You are with him, aren't you, Emma?"  
  
Stanley crept up behind her placing his hand on her back, and leaned over her whispering in her ear, "Dinner is ready. Are you coming?" She waved him to go in without her, covered the phone and turned to him, "I'll be just a minute."  
  
"Great." He walked back in the house and kept turning back and smiling at her. She could hear Rachel on the other end.  
  
"Oh, my god, Emma that was him. You are with him!"  
  
"Rachel, I can't talk now. I just wanted you to know I'm okay. Maybe we can get together tomorrow."  
  
"You can't leave me hanging like this...not knowing. Emma that is so unfair."  
  
"Tomorrow, Rachel. Goodbye." And Emma hung up. She closed her phone and slipped it into her pocket, and smiled. That felt good. Rachel was always having the excitement. Maybe it was her turn now.  
  
  
  
The rest of the evening was relaxed and enjoyable. Everyone had brought a dish and they served themselves from the counter in the kitchen. They ate in the living room on paper plates, watching "It's a wonderful Life". She sat on the floor with Holly. And they talked about the movie. Holly had never seen it before. Most of the others were half watching it and talking about other things. Emma liked the relax setting. She wasn't much of a socializer but she liked Stanley's friends. They had no heirs about them, what you see is what you get and they didn't prejudge others. Emma was so used to the school crowd that were forever prejudging and then after the divorce how a lot of Emma's married friends had abondened her. These people were so accepting and easy to talk to.She kind of felt guilty feeling this was the best Christmas she had ever had. Even though none of these people were related it was more like a family gathering, the kind Emma had always imagined. Stanley was at the back of the room, standing by the bar a beer in hand and picking at the turkey on the platter, Joe's son Brian telling him about some of the courses he was taking at Berkeley. Stanley was half listening, he kept glancing over at Emma and Holly sitting on the floor close to the TV. It was strange how this had all come about. Emma here in his house, sharing their Christmas, after her wild night. It was funny how things worked out. And they seemed to be working out as far as he could see. Emma looked up and caught his stares, he smiled and then returned to his conversation with Brian.  
  
After paper plates were tossed and food put away. People started to disperse. Brent and his girlfriend, Chelsea were off to a party down on the beachfront. Mary took a plate of turkey and stuffing and was going to visit a sick friend in the hospital. Joe and Brian were the last to leave. Stanley saw them out and came back inside to find Emma finishing tidying up the kitchen. She wiped her hands on a dish towel. "I better be going."  
  
"The night is young. You're welcome to stay." He said rather awkwardly not wanting to sound to interested.  
  
He was standing by the bar counter and she brushed up against him as she leaned over to pick up her purse, her present from Holly and her jacket. She now felt nervous with everyone gone. "It's been lovely Stanley. I'm glad you included me in your Christmas celebration." She looked over at Holly who was lounging on the couch exhausted. "I think someone is probably ready for bed." After she said that she looked up at Stanley and he was smiling, "I meant Holly."  
  
"Of course you did." She headed for the door and Holly stirred, slowly sitting up.  
  
"You aren't going yet, are you, Emma?" She had asked if she could call her Emma by the end of the afternoon and Emma had said it was fine, but as soon as they were back in class it would have to be Ms. Heyward again. Holly felt special that her teacher was also her friend.  
  
"It's late. And you're tired. So am I."  
  
"But we haven't taken our walk on the beach."  
  
"Another time, Holly."  
  
Holly grabbed her Dad's hand as he walked by the couch, "Dad?" He knew she wanted Emma to stay and was hoping he could do something about it. But Stanley knew it was too much to ask.  
  
"Emma's got to go, Holly. We'll see her another time." When he said this he looked at Emma questioningly. Hoping she was willing. A look passed between them and he knew the answer was yes. But Holly was adament  
  
"Tomorrow. You can come over tomorrow."  
  
Now Stanley was a bit embarrassed by his daughters forwardness. "Holly." he looked at her sternly and she stopped. "I'm seeing Emma out to her car, and I suggest you get ready for bed."  
  
"Oh, Dad." She slowly got off the couch and as he opened the door he looked back at this daughter dragging her feet to her bedroom.  
  
He walked Emma out to the car and opened the door for her, when she opened it, it still had the faint smell of vomit and they both grimaced. "Well, it looks like I'll be cleaning my car tomorrow." There was an awkward silence, "Thanks again, Stanley, for everything."  
  
"My pleasure. I enjoyed your company...rather we enjoyed your company." He corrected himself. "And I am sorry about Holly. She gets attached so easily, I suppose it's because of her mother's death."  
  
"Don't apologize. I find Holly charming. I like her, Stanley. It was nice having the attention, it's been a long time since my kids treated me the way she does."  
  
"Hey, anytime you need the attention, you're welcome here." He realized that didn't sound exactly right. "I mean Holly's attention of course. I'm in the shop the rest of the week and she's going to be fending for herself, Mary's about but Holly tends to get bored with her quite easily. I'm sure Holly would love to see you, if you're not to busy."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe that isn't such a good idea."  
  
"Sorry, I just thought, if you were missing your kids and Holly would be a good distraction. Stupid idea."  
  
"No, not stupid." She thought about it for a minute. It was so against what a teacher should be doing, but she wanted to spend time with Holly....let's be honest, she wanted to spend time with Stanley and Holly. "You know I could take her to the movies or something."  
  
"Hey, you don't have to."  
  
"No, I want to. What about Saturday?"  
  
"Okay, I'll call you."  
  
"Great." She stepped into the car and he closed the door. A beautiful smile on his face. She drove off down his street and wondered what she was getting herself into. And then smiled. She hadn't felt this good in ages. 


	9. chapter 9

Emma spent the next few days with Holly. Doing things she would have done with Melody. Going to the movies, or to the mall. They took Scrap to dog beach and baked cookies. Stanley was at the shop for the most part but he made it a point to have lunch with them. Either they met him and went out or he would come by the house where they made sandwiches. Emma and Holly had become fast friends, and Stanley was finding he was becoming more attracted to her as each day went by.  
  
Rachel was having a hard time connecting with Emma. They played phone tag for a few days and finally on the 30th, a day before New Years Eve, they arranged to meet for Happy Hour at a Mexican resteraunt in Emma's neighborhood. Emma was in high spirits because in less than two hours she would be picking up her kids at the airport and she was anxious to have a full house once again. She had missed them terribly and knew that spending time with Holly had taken her mind off them, even if it was only for a little while. It was a crisp clear evening, but it was Southern California, and even in December not very cold. Emma wanted to sit on the outside terrace, it was more like a sidewalk cafe...but there were heat lamps spaced around the tables so it was pleasant and she liked being outdoors. She sipped on a Marguerita, while Rachel leaned over the table firing questions at her.  
  
"Okay, I want to hear it all. I've been getting phone calls from Meg you know, all week about the sighting of your car in front of Stanley Jobson's house. It's eating her up inside."  
  
"You're kidding right? Has she really been driving by his house? That is sick, Rachel."  
  
"So it's true, your car has been there everyday since Xmas?"  
  
Emma was a bit embarrassed, "Well, it's been there, yes....but I went to see Holly. Her dad has been working and we've been hanging out together."  
  
"How sweet...but I know there is more to it than that. I am sure you have been seeing Stanley while you were there."  
  
"Briefly..."  
  
Rachel cut her off... :"Aha,so give me the juicy details."  
  
"There's none to give."  
  
"Come on, Emma, there has to be something. He must like you a little, I mean he's invited you over to be with his daughter. And you spent Christmas with him."  
  
"You know Rachel, it's not like when you meet a guy, and they find you irresisitable and they ask you out right away and within a week you are sleeping with them...Stanley doesn't think of me that way."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"For one thing, he hasn't asked me out and I really don't think I would go if he did...and he really is only interested in my mother qualities."  
  
"That sounds kinky." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Holly likes me. And he's looking for a mother figure for her. I suit that bill, wouldn't you say? "  
  
"Well, yes, but I am sure it's more than that. I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
Emma thought about those looks. They were becoming more frequent and she felt much more intense on his part. The way he would look at her when she entered the room, that smile, the way he would move his eyebrows..the way their eyes would lock for a few seconds. Emma would find her heart racing, a tingly sensation run through her body. But she refused to believe it was anything. She still couldn't grasp that this guy could ever find her the least bit attractive.  
  
Rachel sensed her getting down about something, and reached over putting her hand on top of hers, "You know, Emma, since you met Stanley there's something different about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you still feel that no one could possibly be interested in you, but he's had an effect on you. For the better. You seem more confident and assure of yourself. Whether you want to admit that or not. And the doom and gloom Emma is fading."  
  
"I am not all doom and gloom."  
  
"Not anymore. But you were. At school you dove into your job and the kids and that is great, but as soon as you left school, you were all doom and gloom. Feeling sorry for yourself. Everytime you knew Gary had a new girlfriend, it was like a knife going in a little deeper. You deserve this, Emma. You deserve some happiness and I can see in the last week, you are much happier. If it's because of Holly fine. But I believe Stanley Jobson is the reason you have come alive. Let it happen, stop thinking about the what ifs. Enjoy the ride."  
  
Rachel knew her to well. She had been feeling sorry for herself for much to long. And she had to admit he had given her some hope. Even if he wasn't interested her in that way, he had become a friend. Someone she was feeling comfortable with, someone who accepted her for who she was, someone who made her feel alive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stanley and Brent closed up shop around 7pm..Stanley was finishing up the accounts, adding the days totals into the file. Brett casually sat on the edge of the desk, just as Stanley clicked save and swiveled his chair to face him.  
  
"Did you finish up with Tom Ashton's upgrade?"  
  
"All finished, boss...and I started to scan for the virus on Mrs. Claymore's Mac."  
  
"I should stay and get that sorted out. She wanted it back tomorrow."  
  
"Go home. I can be in here early tomorrow and get it going. I think she is being paranoid, there is probably no virus. You know, Stanley, you need to stop thinking about work so much."  
  
"Someone's got to think about it. It is my bread and butter, you know and if you want a pay check every two weeks..." Actually that wasn't the case. Stanley was mum about the money he had received for payment on the job he did for Gabriel. He really didn't need to work at all, but found he needed something to keep busy, keep him out of trouble and he had been accepted into the beach community. That was important for him and Holly to have some kind of normal steady existence. Brent noticed his far off gaze. He wondered what was going on in his bosses head half the time, the guy never said anything about his life before coming here. But he wasn't one to pry. Brent liked Stanley. He was a great guy, with a passion of computers like himself and he just wanted to raise his daughter the best way he could.  
  
"So, Stanley, got a date for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Tomorrow night?"  
  
"New Years Eve. Come on, Stanley, you haven't forgotten it's New Years Eve."  
  
"No date. Quiet at home New Years Eve with Holly."  
  
"I know you want to spend all your free time with her, but it is New Years Eve. What about the teacher lady? "  
  
"Emma?"  
  
Brent raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, that's the one. The one that causes you to lose it every time she enters the room."  
  
Stanley half laughed, "That's hardly the case."  
  
"I'm not sure what you are waiting for. Why haven't you asked her out? She has spent everyday since Christmas at your place with Holly. And you rush out of here like a crazed lunatic at lunchtime so you can have as much time in her presence as possible."  
  
Stanley shook his head and turned back to the computer, closing the open files. Brent continued, "Let me tell you , Stan, a woman like that...all nice and proper like...well, they're the ones that surprise you if you know what I mean."  
  
Stanley turned back around, eyebrows lowered in confusion, "I don't think I know what you mean."  
  
Brent leaned towards him, "Oh, come on, you know they are bubbling under the surface with all that sensuality and passion just waiting to be unleashed."  
  
He was so serious and Stanley couldn't help but laugh, "Where are you getting this from...some porn flick?"  
  
"You shouldn't laugh, Stan, I read about it in Penthouse actually. A whole issue devoted to naughty and nice schoolteachers. And believe you me, Emma is one of those. You can just tell."  
  
Stan couldn't believe how serious Brent was and tried to refrain from laughing, "Sounds like you're interested, Brent. Chelsea not meeting the needs of your overly active young male hormones?"  
  
"She is meeting them quite nicely. I have no complaints in that department...but you could use a little loving, my man, Stan." He slapped him on the back. "And I know Emma is a nice lady. And you're not the kind of guy to wham bam, see you later mam... so I see this is a good thing."  
  
Stan continued to find this conversation amusing...he leaned back in the chair and propped his feet on the table, "So what kind of a guy am I?"  
  
" I think you're falling for this woman...Emma."  
  
"And how have you come to this conclusion?"  
  
"Well, I have never seen anyone look at a woman the way you look at her when she enters a room. It's like in the movies. I don't even look at Chelsea that way and I've been with her for 2 months. Of course you're more mature, maybe that kind of thing comes with age."  
  
"Maybe." Stanley thought about the looks. He did tend to single her out like no other. He couldn't pinpoint what it was.  
  
Brent smiled, "So I'm right. You like her, don't you?"  
  
Stanley took a deep breath and managed a slight smile, "yes, I like her."  
  
"Okay, so why don't you ask her out for New Years Eve?"  
  
"Because her kids have been away over the holidays, and they are due back tonight. She's going to want to be with them."  
  
"Perfect. You have a family New Years Eve. Invite them out here, have a bonfire, set off fireworks....Holly would love it."  
  
"And what's to say her kids would?"  
  
"You don't know till you ask. This is an opportunity, Stan. Grab it. It's New Years Eve for god's sake...a kiss is imminent... the stroke of midnight...she's all yours. Bring out the lusty passion of the suppressed schoolteacher...could lead to something more promising later."  
  
He turned off the computer and grabbed his jacket rising out of the chair, and Brent hopped off the desk, "I don't know why I listen to you."  
  
"Because it's what you're thinking inside. Not to mention Holly likes her...it's perfect, you must see that, Stanley."  
  
They headed towards the door, he switched on the alarm and turned off the lights, stepping outside and locking the door behind them. They both went to their cars and before they got in, Brent stopped and pointed his finger at Stanley, "Call her tonight. Before she makes other plans. Do it Stanley." He smiled and got into his car.  
  
Stan got into the Suburban, and started the ignition. The radio blared U2's "Desire" as the car started....how ironic...  
  
....and the fever when I'm beside her...Desire, desire and the fever...getting higher...desire, desire...burning, burning...  
  
Maybe Brent was right, it was time he faced these feelings and see where it would lead...if anywhere.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stanley and Holly had pizza when he got home and as they were cleaning up, after dinner he contemplated making the phone call to Emma. Holly had just finished washing the dishes, and she noticed her dad in deep thought sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, smiling down at her. "What are you thinking, Dad?"  
  
"I wasn't really thinking anything"  
  
"Oh, yes, you were."  
  
She was observant, knew when he was in a funk and wanted desperately to make him happy, the way he had made her happy since they had been together. "Okay, I was. I was thinking about tomorrow night."  
  
"New Years Eve."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Do you have a date, are you trying to tell me, you have a date?" She looked up at him a bit concerned. She had been hoping something would spark between Emma and her Dad, and although they seemed to like each other, her Dad had not made any attempt to take it any further than the friendship that it had become. She supposed there could be someone else. Someone he had met at work or at Joe's bar. It was a thought she really didn't want to think about.  
  
He reassured her by squeezing her tighter and teased her, "Well, you have gotten it out of me...it's true, I have a date, with the most beautiful young lady I have every laid eyes on...." by the tone of his voice she knew he was teasing, and she smiled up at him, "She so happens to be 10 years old and everything I adore in a young lady...turned up nose, freckles in all the right places, and a smile that could put the Chesire Cat out of business."  
  
"Oh, Dad, stop it...be serious."  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"But what were you thinking about New Years Eve?"  
  
"Something special we could do, just hashing around some ideas in my mind. One in particular..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know how you would feel about me inviting Emma and her kids out here to join us. We could get a fire ring down on the beach and have a bonfire, set off some fireworks....just an idea."  
  
She looked up at him, "You are going to ask her out on date." she seemed thrilled by this prospect.  
  
"It's not a date, I am inviting her whole family."  
  
"It is a date, Dad. You're going to call her up and ask her out."  
  
"We are friends, okay, that is all, Holly."  
  
"but you want to be with her."  
  
"I like being with her, yes...and I thought it would be fun for you to meet her kids."  
  
"But they aren't even my age, Dad."  
  
Stanley wasn't getting any of this right. Holly was way to smart for him. She could tell he was a bit flustered, she got up off the couch, "You want me to leave the room, while you call her?"  
  
"No, of course not." She went into the kitchen and stood holding the phone up for him. He shook his head, "You want me to call her now?"  
  
"Dad, you're acting really weird. So just call her." He stood up and went over to her taking the phone, "her number is on the fridge.." but he didn't need the number. One thing he was good at was numbers and he had it memorized after looking at in once. He began dialing, and gave Holly a nod of the head, feeling a little embarrassed about this whole situation. Calling for a date, god, when was the last time he had done that. Holly went back to the couch and turned on the TV, trying to act like nothing was going on, but she couldn't help but feel rather good about all of this. She had been hoping for this moment for the last week.  
  
Emma answered on the 2nd ring, her voice had a lilting quality this evening, quite different from what he was used to and first thought it might be her daughter, then remembered her kids had just gotten home, that would be reason enough for her to sound so cheerful. He smiled at the thought of her with them. He knew how she hated to go home to that empty house these past few days.  
  
"That was definitely a hello, from a mother glad to have her kids home."  
  
Emma was a bit startled by this male voice, but knew exactly who it was, "Stanley?"  
  
"Yeah...I won't keep you long. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on with your kids."  
  
"Actually, Kyle has gone straight back to his old ways of keeping the computer chair warm, and Melody was so exhausted fell asleep on the couch. I just managed to get her upstairs to bed. But just knowing they are here...well, it makes all the difference. "  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." When he said this, Emma knew that he did know. He had been there, no Holly for years and now just having her in the next room even when she was asleep, gave him such joy. Emma felt much the same way. Her kids meant everything to her. There was a brief silence...."you're probably wondering why I am calling." Stanley saw Holly peek her head over the back of the couch. And he couldn't look at her ,turning his back and facing the kitchen, in fact he actually began doodling on a notepad and Holly noticed this...something he did when he was nervous."Holly and I wondered if you and your kids would like to come out this way tomorrow night...we were planning to have a bonfire out on the beach, maybe set off some fireworks if I can lay my hands on some."  
  
Emma was stunned, it wasn't really a date, because of the kids, but it was more than she had been prepared for. She was at a lost for words. She really didn't think she was ready for this. Stanley broke the silence, "You probably already have plans."  
  
"With Dick Clark...not an easy date to break I'm afraid." she said lightheartedly.  
  
"Oh, I see...I'm afraid I can't compete with that." Emma wanted to say there was no competition. She thought of being on the beach with him and her heart started to flutter.  
  
"The beach sounds nice." She managed to muster after an awkward silence. She felt herself blushing and he was on the other end of the phone, not even there. "Kyle has a party he's going to tomorrow night, but Melody and I...well, it sounds fun...I will have to okay it with it her though."  
  
"Of course." He continued to doodle and looked back over at Holly who was smiling at him before she slinked back down into the couch. "I guess, if you get over here at about 8pm....that would be good. That will give us plenty of time to scope out a fire ring."  
  
"That sounds fine. Do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Just yourself and Melody...oh, and dress warmly. It can get pretty cold out there on the ocean front. I will supply the rest."  
  
Emma smiled to herself, thinking of what Rachel would make of that last comment and found herself being a bit embarrassed actually thinking of what indeed Stanley could supply. She broke away from these thoughts when she heard his voice, "Emma, are you there?"  
  
She snapped out of it, "Sorry..yeah, I'm here. I should go. If you don't here from me, we'll be there...around 8. It was really nice of you to think of us."  
  
He closed his eyes, little did she know he was thinking about her constantly lately. She then added, "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Stanley smiled and sighed, one of relief, this actually was a good idea. "Me too. See you tomorrow night." They then hung up.  
  
Holly watched her Dad as he hung up the phone on the wall and looked rather pleased with himself. "Are they coming?"  
  
"yeah, Melody and Emma. I think she is 13. That isn't too much older, I am sure you two will find you have something in common." She couldn't help but notice his mind was preoccupied on something else.  
  
"You need to go shopping, Dad."  
  
He looked over at her confused, "What for?"  
  
"You can't wear one of those old shirts...not on a date with Emma."  
  
He patted his chest, and looked down at the faded black button up the front shirt/ Just one of many old shirts he tended to favor. "This is who I am. It's fine for the beach. And besides the point, Emma has seen me in much worse." he tried to justify himself.  
  
"That's just it. Don't you want to show her you aren't a slob all the time.?"  
  
"You think I'm a slob?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I mean, it's okay for hanging around the house and the shirts you wear to work aren't that bad I suppose, but it's New Years Eve, Dad...something new wouldn't be a bad thing."  
  
"It's the beach, Holly, not a 5 star restaurant."  
  
"It doesn't have to be dressy, just something new. I could take you shopping tomorrow on your lunch break. Just a black shirt like you have on, but it will be new. And a new pair of jeans wouldn't hurt either...and there's something else..."  
  
"What?" Stanley was ready for anything...  
  
"You might think about shaving. I don't think most women like to kiss men with stubble."  
  
Stanley was a bit taken aback by this comment. He realized she had been in the house with her mom when some of Larry's films were in production. He didnt' want to think about what she had witnessed, but hoped kissing was it. Holly was 10 going on 30 half the time. He couldn't erase that time of her life when she had been a witness to her mother's "career". He didn't want to get in a serious conversation about this now, but knew that sometime it would have to be addressed.  
  
"And what's to say I have any intentions of kissing anyone?"  
  
"Because that's what you do on New Years Eve...and she'll be dissapointed if you don't."  
  
He looked at her curiously, moving over to the couch and putting his arm around her, "Really...what has she told you?" He then started to tickle her. She began laughing.  
  
"Nothing, really, Dad, nothing....but I know. She wants you to kiss her. And I'll make sure Melody and I won't be around to embarrass you."  
  
"Oh, thanks..." he was now blushing, "I think you need to get ready for bed."  
  
She jumped off the couch and headed for her room, turning around, "You do want to kiss her don't you, Dad?"  
  
He pointed his finger towards her room, "Go to bed." She smiled, knowing when he avoided the subject it meant yes....he leaned back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head, thinking how badly he wanted to kiss her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Melody wasn't thrilled about the plan for New Years Eve. Usually her mom and her would watch TV and just be together. Kyle always did his own thing. She liked her mom time and didn't want to share it with anyone else...especially Stanley Jobson and his daughter. What was this all about anyhow? But she was afraid to ask. She didn't want to know. So she decided to just go and not complain, for once. Her mom seemed pretty happy about the whole thing anyhow. She watched her get ready and she was spending more time putting on different clothes. Melody shrugged her shoulders and was glad when Rachel showed up.  
  
Rachel gave her a big hug, "And how is my favorite teenager..."  
  
"Kyle is your favorite teenager." Rachel always made it known she had a little thing for Kyle. It was a joke around the house.  
  
"You are a close 2nd. Where is your mom?"  
  
"She is in her room, getting ready."  
  
"Ready, for what?"  
  
"She didn't tell you? Stanley Jobson invited us to the beach tonight. Rachel, is there something going on with my mom and this guy?"  
  
Rachel seemed surprised by this turn of events, "Well, we will just have to fine out won't we. Your mom is keeping things from me."  
  
Melody stopped her before she headed down the hall, "I don't want my mom to get hurt again, Rachel." She looked very concerned and Rachel took hold of her hand.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I don't think your mom will let that happen again. You want her to be happy, right?" Melody nodded, "It's nice for your mom to have someone think she is special. Don't you think?"  
  
"Dad used to think she was special. He said he would never ever leave her. He lied and they all lie, Rachel. Men lie about everything." Melody started to cry and Rachel wasn't sure how to handle this, but luckily Kyle came up from behind.  
  
"Melody, grow up. Dad lied, but that doesn't mean every man does. You better not spoil mom's fun tonight. This means a lot to her. I can tell." He glared at her and she just glared back.  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Good, I got to go. See you Rachel. I told Mom you were here, she's hoping you will go away." Kyle smiled. He knew Rachel would want to drill her about Stanley, and his mom wasn't thrilled with that prospect. He grabbed his coat and smiled at both of them, "Happy New Year." Melody in a humpf went to her room, Rachel headed to Emma's bedroom.  
  
She didn't knock just opened the door, "Ever heard of knocking," Emma commented as she pulled a forest green turtleneck over her head.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me, were you? I can't believe you would keep this from me, Emma."  
  
"It's not a date."  
  
She looked on the bed where at least 10 different blouses and sweaters were thrown on the bed, in a pile. "Then why this? Why do you care what you wear?"  
  
"It's going to be cold."  
  
"I wouldn't worry to much about that, you have Stan the man to keep you warm. ", she teased.  
  
"Rachel." she gave her an evil look.  
  
"Seriously, I think it's great and that color suits you. That is definitely the right color."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yes, you don't want him to think you made a fuss...you just throw something on and you always look this good. Men are ignorant, that don't have a clue what we go through for them."  
  
"I just want to be me."  
  
Rachel noticed the apprehension in her voice and smiled at her reassuringly, "I don't think you will have a problem. You are always you. And you know, Stanley Jobson finds it endearing, obviously."  
  
Emma blushed, "I am making too much out of this."  
  
"No, you aren't . This is a big deal. And it's going to be fine. Just don't end up like you did on Christmas Eve. Enjoy the evening, seize the moment."  
  
"I am a bit concerned about Melody."  
  
Rachel didn't want to tell her she had been crying. "She'll be fine. She wants you to be happy. I think it's great he invited you both. Is this guy perfect or what?"  
  
Emma was beginning to think, yes, he was....perfect for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stanley was running late. He had to finish off a job before he shut the store and Brent had gone home early...had a big date with Chelsea. So it was nearing 8pm when he finally popped in the shower. He was in great spirits. He and Holly had gone to the mall at lunch and he had bought a new pair of black jeans and a black crew neck long sleeved knit shirt...casual but nice. And Holly had hid his old leather jacket . Leaving the only jacket in his wardrobe, a worn leather flyers jacket. She thought it was an improvement. Stanley had a terribly bad habit, which was a big embarrassment to Holly. He played music in the bathroom while he showered..usually bad 70's and 80's rock groups, and pranced around in the bathroom and shower singing at the top of his lungs. When the door bell rang, Holly was embarrassed to say the least that you could hear him out in the living room. She tried knocking on the door, to get him to turn it off. But he couldn't hear her, So when she opened the door, and Emma and Melody stepped inside the house, they both looked at each other, as they heard a stereo blaring Rod Stewarts "Hot Legs" and someone singing along at the top of their lungs, very animated. Holly smiled, "Sorry, about that. It's my dad. He likes to sing in the shower. I'll go get him." Melody and Emma looked at each other again and started to giggle.  
  
Holly knocked on the door, she heard the water turn off but Stanley was still belting out the song, "Dad, theyre here." She called through the door.  
  
The door opened and Stanley stood in front of her, a towel wrapped around his waist, "What did you say?" He had turned down the music.  
  
"Emma and Melody are here."  
  
A look of horror passed over him, "Oh, shit, they heard me didn't they?"  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"Okay...I can deal with that...go offer them something to drink, show Melody your room. I'll be right out." He headed towards the bedroom, still humming Hot legs as he entered it.  
  
Holly walked back into the living room, "He'll be just a minute. Melody, do you want to see my room. I have a huge collection of beanie babies."  
  
"You don't still collect those do you?" Emma looked over at her daughter and gave her a look of warning.  
  
"No, not anymore, but I still like them."  
  
Melody looked back at her mom and then at Holly, "I have a bunch too. I won't let my mom get rid of them." They happily walked back to Holly's room and Emma tried to relax on the couch. She felt nervous and hot, her turtleneck was bothering her and she wished she would have worn something that breathed a bit. Then he walked into the room. This was not a Stanley she was used to....he was clean shaven, hair in place, new jeans and shirt, he threw his jacket on the couch, next to Emma, took her in for a few seconds...smiled and headed to the kitchen, "A drink...what will you have?"  
  
"Whatever you were having in there..." she pointed towards the bathroom.  
  
He laughed embarrassed, "I am a bathroom rock star, what can I say."  
  
She smiled, "Rod Stewart? Hot Legs? Interesting choice." She all of a sudden felt incredibly comfortable with him, she got up off the couch and went into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter. He had opened the fridge, and began to load up the cooler. Also got himself a beer.  
  
"What do you have against Rod Stewart?" he said questioningly.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, and it sounded as if you were doing an excellent rendition of the song...I met him once, you know. I used to hang out at stage doors in my youth."  
  
He looked surprised, "A groupie? I never would have guessed."  
  
"No, not a groupie...a fan." she defended herself. "There is a major difference."  
  
He got her a beer, and she refused it.  
  
"I'll pass, I'm driving remember. I am not going to repeat Christmas Eve."  
  
"Ah, too bad, that was quite a night as I remember. Oh, but that's right you don't remember...." he teased.  
  
"I remember enough." these words came out of her mouth, and she wasn't sure why she had said them in that manner.  
  
Stanley raised his eyebrows and smiled, then continued getting the cooler ready. He went out into the garage and got some blankets. When he came back in she was still standing there, leaning against the counter he noticed that the green of her shirt was the perfect contrast to her hair...that hair...he was mesmerized by her hair, the color, the shine, the texture...it was the kind of hair you wanted to run your fingers through. Her slender long legs in a pair of Levis crossed at the ankle. Emma was fully aware of him checking her out and tried to remain relaxed about it. She looked up at him and noticed the tag of his shirt was sticking up in the back, she instinctively reached over and tucked it in, her fingers brushed against the nape of his neck, and Stanley felt a tingly sensation, from her touch. Emma felt a shiver up her arm, she realized she had lingered there way to long and quickly pulled away,  
  
"Your tag was sticking out." she felt she had to justify her action.  
  
"Oh... thanks..."he felt a bit awkward. He was glad when he heard the sound of Holly's bedroom door, and the girls showed up, he immediately diverted his attention to them, "You girls ready?" Holly nodded, Melody looked at him trying not to prejudge him. He was fairly good looking, but he didn't seem like her moms type at all. Stanley too was eying her and noticed her uneasiness around this situation. "Holly, you better go get Scrap...he's out back."  
  
"Is Scrap your dog?" She asked Stanley when Holly went outside.  
  
"Not much of a dog, I'm afraid, a scraggly dirty mongrel..but he's family. We are kind of stuck with him." He smiled at her, "You have a dog?"  
  
This was a sore subject and Emma looked over at Stanley, giving him the eye. But it was too late, "My mom let my dad have Bentley and then he got in trouble for having him by his landlord and he got rid of him."  
  
"Melody, that isn't exactly it."  
  
"Yes, it is. And when Dad asked us if we wanted him back, you said it was too much work. And you had too much to do, so one of his old girlfriends got him." She stopped, looking down at her feet.  
  
Stanley looked at Emma, sorry he even mentioned it. But was glad when Holly walked in with Scrap at her heals..."This is Scrap. I don't care what dad says, he is a brilliant dog."  
  
Melody got down on her knees and gave him a pat, smiling. Scrap wagging his tale happily. "He likes you, Melody..." Stanley added, "He is a ladies man, that is for sure. Growls at men, except for me...never really understood it." He grabbed his jacket and the girls grabbed theirs, and they headed out towards the beach, about a 3 block walk...Scrap tagging along behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They walked down the boardwalk toward the darkened beach area. Holly skipped ahead , Melody following behind. Crossing over the beach wall, their little group set about to find a centrally located fire ring. One finally met the satisfaction of both parents, not too far from shore to enable a good view of the girls. There definitly was a sense of gaity in the air.. The breeze was crisp as predicted. Both girls had jackets and were staying warm by exploring the beach with Scrap in tow tracking in the sand.  
  
Stanley began throwing wood into the fire ring, while Emma stood watching the girls. She had brought her jacket, but still felt nippy and crossed her arms trying to keep warm. As he lit the fire, he followed her gaze down to the water's edge where the girls were throwing a stick for Scrap.  
  
"It's great how they're getting along." he commented.  
  
"Melody can be difficult. I really didn't know what to expect."  
  
"Hey, she has been through a lot, it's understandable." Stanley went and got the blankets, laying one down alongside the fire ring. "I'm sorry, I opened up a can of worms at the house about the dog."  
  
"You had no reason to know. That whole scene with our dog was a mess, she didn't tell you the whole story." He saw Emma's facial expression change. A brief sadness, "I tried to get the dog back, but it was too late. Bentley missed Gary so much after he dumped the girlfriend, he stopped eating. He died of a broken heart, and Melody won't forgive me. I tried to get her a puppy, but she would rather hold this over my head the rest of my life."  
  
"Oh, god, that's pretty rough. Just what she needed after her Dad left."  
  
Emma put her head down, digging her feet into the sand, Stanley did not want her to be miserable on New Years Eve, he sat down on the blanket and called her name, "Emma?"  
  
She looked up to see him offering his hand. Inviting her to join him was apparent. She held back a few seconds, wondering if she could do this. His eyes were inviting and reassuring. Yes, she could do this...they were friends and it was a friendly thing to do, she told herself She moved closer to him and relented by grasping his extended hand. She closed her eyes, as his hand warmed hers, and Stanley thought she let out a sigh, he smiled.  
  
"Are you going to sit down?" he questioned. She abruptly opened her eyes, and attempted to follow his lead onto the blanket, but succeeded in losing her balance as she squatted down, and fell the rest of the way unceremoniously into his lap. Redness flew over her face. She had twisted upon landing, and was upright sitting in his lap, her head in his chest. And for some reason couldn't figure out how to get out of this awkward position.  
  
"Are you okay?" His chest felt incredibly good next to her cheek and the cold she had felt earlier was now replaced with a warmth exuding from his body. He tried stifling a laugh but to no avail, and found himself chuckling over her graceful fall. He took hold of both her shoulders to untangle her. And she sheepishly crawled off his lap and onto the blanket next to him. She looked directly into the blaze of the fire, and couldn't face him. He continued to laugh, and she looked over at him, "Come on, Emma, it was pretty funny."  
  
"You're laughing at me." After she said this, a giggle snuck out...it was rather funny. She put her hand up to her mouth to cut it off, but another came. He was now smiling and laughing with her.  
  
"We're even now....you got to witness my horrendous rendition of Hot Legs and get a good laugh...it's only fitting I got to witness you in an embarrassing situation as well. Of course I got the better deal."  
  
"Really?" she looked confused.  
  
"I got you to sit on my lap." When he said this, he smiled and gazed into her eyes. She backed away almost instantaneously, looking down at the plaid pattern of the blanket and found an unraveled tassel to focus on. He watched as her head dipped down. Some of her hair had fallen down by her temple. It accented her face with a stately beauty. He wondered if she had any idea, what he was feeling at this moment, how beautiful she was....the moonlight played over head, highlighting the crown of her hair. She continued to inspect the tassel, picking and playing with it with persistence. Stanley reached down and touched the back of her busy hand. Fingers stilled their movement and her gaze stared directly at his hand over hers. He watched as her eyes slowly trailed up his arm and came level to meet his own. Her hand blindly felt for his hand to complete the hold offering. She shivered, Stanley began to move towards her, when he was startled by his daughter's laughter coming closer.  
  
"Dad, you got to come quick, see what Scrap found down on the beach."  
  
Emma felt releaved, he had looked as if he was going to kiss her.. No, she wasnt ready for that. Stanley smiled down at her, and helped her up, "Come on, can't miss this obviously." She took his hand and stood up. Holly grabbed his hand and pulled it, leaving Emma standing alone. She leaned over taking off her boots and rolled up her pant legs. Stanley and Holly had reached the water's edge and Holly had run off a few yards ahead where Melody was with Scrap. Stanley turned around and saw that Emma was still up by the fire ring, rolling up her pants. He called up to her, "Are you coming?" She stood up straight and smiled at him, and proceeded to run towards him. She slowed down as she got closer and instinctively took hold of his hand. He accepted it by folding his finger around hers and smiling down at her...then they walked toward the girls  
  
Melody saw them approaching and was shocked to see them holding hands. He was smiling down at her and they looked as if they were talking about something. She had never seen her mom look so happy. Why couldn't she be pleased about this development? It just didn't seem right to her. Holly wondered why Melody had that odd look and followed her gaze to her Dad and Emma...Holly smiled. Her dad was actually holding Emma's hand...it was something. Melody questioned her, "You like my mom?"  
  
"Sure, she's great."  
  
"Your dad likes her too."  
  
"I think so. My dad is kind of funny about things like that."  
  
"Has he had lots of girlfriends?"  
  
"None since I have lived with him."  
  
Emma and Stanley reached them and Emma pulled her hand away, realizing Melody was eying their hands intwined, Stanley looked a little dissapointed but then saw the look of disdain on Melody's face and backed off as well. There was silence each of them looking at the other, until Stanley finally broke it and looked down at the hole Scrap had dug, to see a small dead Stingray..."Hey, that's cool. I didn't know the water temperature was warm enough for Stingrays here... especially in December."  
  
They all scroutched down and had a closer look, Stanley holding Scrap back. Melody and her mother exchanged glances across the hole at each other, then Melody joined Holly and her Dad's conversation about the stingray. And Emma was releaved that Melody hadn't created an outburst.  
  
Emma was glad to leave the excitement of the dead stingray and head back up to the warm fire. The girls had decided to make a sand fortress and Melody had some incredible ideas for it, including draping huge strands of kelp around it, so the two of them set off to gather some....making sure they stayed within eye distance of the fire ring.  
  
Emma found herself shivering as she sat on the blanket, Stanley picked this up right away, as he grabbed the extra blanket and sat himself down next to her, "You're cold. Here put this around you." He began to drape the blanket over her shoulders.  
  
Emma had gathered her legs to the front and pulled her knees in hugging them. She felt a twinge of panic rise in her. Why couldn't she enjoy this beautiful evening with this gracious kind man. Putting herself at ease opened up an automatic defense mechanism. She was deep in thought trying to figure out how to turn off those pesky panic sensations when she heard Stanley pop the cork on a bottle of champagne. He got out two plastic cups and poured the champagne into them. "I know you are driving, but one glass won't hurt you. It is New Years Eve, and what is New Years Eve without champagne."  
  
She took the cup and he situated himself back on the blanket, as close to her as possible. She relaxed a bit as she took a sip of the champagne and then held the blanket up, "There is plenty of room under here. Care to join me?" He smiled and took the offer, the evening was definitely going exactly the way Stanley had hoped.  
  
Talking and laughing about everything under the sun-music, movies, kids etc.- took up the rest of the evening. Emma was comfortable with him now, maybe due to the champagne, but it felt good. He didn't talk about himself much. At least nothing before his life with Holly. She wondered about him, but if they were becoming friends...there would be other opportunies for him to open up...she was hoping anyhow. At one point he even managed an arm around her waist, and was pleased that she didnt' back away from him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
He got up to stoke the fire. The embers flared a bright yellow creating flame to grow. Accents of shadows flicked across his face and his muscular arms. She watched as the soft sea breeze flipped his hair. He glanced down at her and enjoyed the fact she was watching him. Earlier he hadn't been sure if this had been a good idea. It seemed so sudden and he knew she might be hesitant to any advances but tonight she had been relaxed and comfortable with him. She had allowed him to hold her  
  
close, and take her hand.  
  
Midnight was drawing near and more people were scurrying down onto  
  
the sand from the boardwalk. The beach was full of merriment. A beautiful moon reflected across the incoming waves. A couple, not too far from the fire were quietly acknowledging the New Year, doing what couples in love usually do, sharing a romantic embrace. Wolf calls and noisemakers were already being heard. Emma sat up onto her knees, averted her gaze from Stanley to down by the water where she saw Holly and Melody running in circles with Scrap. She was glad Melody had warmed up to Holly fairly quickly. She never knew how she was going to be in new situations.  
  
  
  
The girls had circled several ovals kicking at the lapping water and swinging their pans. Scrap playfully bounced between each squealing girl enjoying the attention.  
  
Stanley followed her gaze to the girls and smiled at her attentiveness. She was always aware of where they were. Melissa would have let Holly run off and that would have been the end of it, only concerned with her own needs. He sat back down next to her, "They're fine."  
  
"I know. Just checking." The firelight on her hair glowed the most beautiful radiant red and he wanted desperately to run his fingers through it. The gaze that passed between them was one of wonder, curiosity and the beginning sparks of desire. And they were both fully aware of this.  
  
All of a sudden the sounds of people counting down broke them away from their thoughts and together they smiled and joined the countdown...10, 9, 8 and so forth. At midnight, fireworks went off and Emma watched as Holly and Melody banged on pots and pans, happily shouting "Happy New Year". She turned back to Stanley who was smiling at her tenderly. She was very aware of what was happening around her, couples embracing, kissing...and was taken a bit by surprise as she watched Stanley's face move closer to hers. His left hand reached for the back of her neck, and he placed his right hand on her cheek. She never took her eyes off him in those few seconds. She knew what was  
  
coming as his inviting lips drew closer to hers. She panicked. She didn't know what came over her, but it happened so quickly. She raised both of her arms and placed both palms of her hands on his chest. With all of her might she pushed him away from her, just  
  
as his lips were about to meet hers. Stanley was startled as he lost his balance and felt himself falling backwards. It wasn't a gentle push. More like a shove and he found himself hitting the sand. Grains of sand flew into his face and hair. He was so taken aback by this turn of events that he lay still for a second, trying to understand why this had just happened. He then propped himself up shaking his head of the sand, spitting grains of sand from his mouth and rubbing his eyes. Emma sat there in a daze. Her hand covered her mouth.....what had she done? Any warmth Stanley had felt for this woman was now disappearing. His stare was that of anger and confusion. He didn't even want to look  
  
at her. But managed to say, "Well, obviously you don't want me to kiss you."  
  
Emma didn't know what to say and blurted out, "Stanley, I'm sorry."  
  
He looked at her with disdain, "For further reference, Emma, a simple  
  
no would be sufficient."  
  
Melody and Holly had made a beeline back to the fire. They arrived just after the fact and were confused about what was happening between their parents. Stanley stood up and brushed himself off. He looked angry. Emma stood up as well and picked up the blankets. He snatched them from her arms and began to fold them. The girls stood there, sensing the tension. He attached the blankets to the cooler with a bungee cord. Nothing was said. A whistle called Scrap, and then he began to head up the beach. Holly and Melody looked at Emma, who didn't acknowledge their stares. They then headed up the beach behind Stanley. Holly got to her dad and slipped her arm around him, looking up. He managed a smile but she could tell it was forced. Sensing now was not the time, she and Melody then walked on ahead, Scrap at their heels.  
  
Emma still stood at the fire ring trying to sort out in her mind what had just transpired. As Stanley lifted the cooler over the beach wall, he turned back and saw her in the glow of the fire, standing in a daze. She caught his look in the firelight and knew how terribly disappointed he was. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment. What could she possible do to make this all right again?  
  
Emma found herself running up the sand, to catch up to him. She couldn't lose him now; he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She climbed over the beach wall. He wasn't that far ahead pulling the wheeled cooler behind him. When she reached him he didn't acknowledge her presence whatsoever. She closed her eyes, not knowing what she could do to make it right. His right hand was free and she took hold of it. He looked down at her still with disappointment in his eyes. He didn't respond to her touch but didn't push her away either, which Emma felt was a good sign. They walked back to the house in silence.  
  
When they reached the house, the girls went to Holly's bedroom and they were left alone in the kitchen where Stanley began to unpack the cooler. Drinks in the fridge. Blankets in the hamper. He hadn't once looked at Emma since they had returned. He went to the couch and plopped down in it.  
  
Emma followed him and sat next to him. Facing him she broke the silence, "Stanley, please, I don't know what happened back there. I panicked. I am not very good with men.." He looked at her, the disappointment still evident but he was actually listening, "What am I saying...I don't even know that to be the case since I have only ever been with one and he left me, so there you go." She put her hand to her head and tried to hold back the tears. "So you see, I am batting a thousand right about now, don't you think....?" she said sarcastically. "I am pretty good at losing them, let's put it that way."  
  
His eyes focused on her, the look of disappointment had been replaced with a look of concern. She put her head down and couldn't look at him, why had she told him that. She was a freak. But Stanley reacted by reaching out to her, his right hand went to her hair and he pushed it off her face, and then wiped the traces of tears on her cheek. She looked up at him and the warmth she had felt earlier was slowly coming back. "I didn't know. I am sorry for rushing you."  
  
"Will you give me another chance? I have never felt this way around  
  
anyone before" she paused, "I'm just not ready. I need to take things slow."  
  
He nodded, "I think I can handle slow." He smiled, "especially now that I know what you are capable of...that was quite a shove you administered earlier. I guess, I should be relieved you didn't decide to knee kick me in the groin...now, that would have caused pain I wouldn't have been prepared for." he tried to make light of the situation now and smiled at her.  
  
She blushed, "I don't know where that came from, honestly."  
  
"And about the not being good with men...I think you underestimate  
  
yourself." He said cautiously "You are incredibly good with me." Emma looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity there. A scowl shadowed his forehead. "That jackass of an ex husband has really done a number on you, Emma. I don't know why he left, but when two people are involved, the blame cannot lie in one person." His fingers swept her hair to the back of her shoulder. "I see a loving, beautiful woman in front of me and I can't  
  
bear to see you like this. Feeling like you are not worthy of any man's affection, because you are Emma.." He looked deep into her eyes. "You have to believe that." She wanted him to take her in his arms right then. Unfortunately, the sound of Holly's bedroom door opened and the girl's voices approached. Stanley took his hands away from her and Emma stood up.  
  
Melody entered the room looked at her mother oddly, "Are we going home now, Mom? I'm tired." A sourly glance looked at Stanley and then back at her mom. What was going on between them? Surely her mom couldn't be interested in this guy. How could she even think about men after what dad had done to her?  
  
Emma stood between the two, slightly torn. She felt guilty of feelings beginning to stir within her heart, just under the surface. They felt so right. She hadn't been allowed to feel at ease within her self for so long.  
  
Everything had turned so negative in the last years of her previous "batter up". It had progressed to the point of nothing she ever did was right, in Gary's eyes. Years of brow beating had taken its toll. Her heart yearned to beat to a different tune. A tune of happiness. She remained stuck in her old rut, right where Gary had dug her in. He buried her deep and still continued firming up his mental 'mound of dirt' around her. How could she ever help her daughter understand? It would take some time. For both of them.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." She turned to Stanley. A smile warmed over her face. "I guess I'll see you in class on Tuesday." She almost forgot. "I never did get to say Happy New Year."  
  
He smiled, now that the incident had passed, he found it rather amusing, being shoved into the sand by this non threatening school teacher. "What a start to the New Year. It can only go uphill from here. Those are my thoughts anyhow."  
  
Melody had no idea what he was talking about. But grabbed her mom's  
  
hand and pulled her out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N.....Lady Jane T would like to thank Totofromkansas for her contributions and collaboration to the storyline, especially description.... 


	10. inappropriate behaviour

Emma was anxious to get back to school. She had become a new person over the holidays and it effected her attitude about everything. Stanley had been on her mind constantly and she knew it was time she started to concentrate on what was equally as important.... her thirty 5th graders. She was excited to get back into the classroom, of course the fact that Stanley would be there a couple hours a week, didn't hurt.  
  
The first week back was great, Stanley was a hit. He usually spent an hour in the morning with a small group of students and they took turns throughout the week working with him. Emma used that as a reward, so the kids were extremely good. At the far side of the room, she would continue with a lesson already planned, but found it hard to concentrate in his presence. She always found herself looking his way. He got a kick out of it. New Years Eve had given her a small taste of something that she desperately wanted, but was still so afraid to grasp onto. There were moments in the classroom when she would find herself in close proximity to him and they might casually brush up against each other in passing, a tingling sensation passing between them at nearly the same time. He was giving her the space she had asked for. Not coming on to strong. Things seemed to be progressing nicely as far as he was concerned.  
  
Stanley had been working at the school for a few weeks, and the web page had become a hit with kids and parents a like. There were numerous days each week he was at school to get the basics entered. The plan was for him to come in once a month and update it. Since everything was up and running smoothly. Emma was going to miss him. He hung around a bit longer that morning helping some kids with their math and then headed out with the class to the playground at recess.  
  
  
  
She left him with Rachel for a moment while she went to the bathroom and ran into Meg as she was coming out.  
  
A smug look plastered on her face when she realized who had opened the door. "So it's Stanley's last day I heard. What are you going to do without him, Emma?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I will do like I always have done, just fine." Her pathway was temporarily blocked.  
  
"Of course you will, there's obviously more going on than you care to admit. Do you realize how much trouble you could be in for dating a parent of one of your students?" The taunting dragged on.  
  
"I am not dating anyone." Her tone of voice raised.  
  
Meg remained calm. "Okay, so it's not what you call dating..."  
  
"I don't have to answer to you about anything." She pushed on through the door as if to dismiss the situation but Meg wouldn't let it go.  
  
"I'd be careful, Emma. I have already had a parent complain about your favoritism to Holly."  
  
She paused and half-turned. "And why would a parent come to you?"  
  
"Christina Fleming's mom. She was in my class last year."  
  
"I am not going to listen to this." Emma' shoulders squared off and she turned to continue on her course.  
  
"Fine, but be warned." Meg's last words bounced off the walls in the smaller room.  
  
  
  
As Emma approached Rachel and Stanley, Rachel noticed the look of aggravation on her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
She tried to hide her concern and smiled, "Fine." Giving her a look, which Rachel knew to mean...later.  
  
Stanley's eyes were on his daughter, who, in the last few weeks, had come out of her shell and was actually playing with kids her own age.  
  
Emma smiled at him, "I told you she'd be okay."  
  
"She's happy. Happier than I've ever seen her." He turned toward her. "And you must take some of the credit."  
  
"You coming into the class has made a huge difference." Emma face lit into a smile when responding to his remark.  
  
Rachel watched the two of them compliment each other. And rolled her eyes, then she noticed Stanley move closer to Emma, and gently squeeze her hand. A look passed between them, and Stanley added, "We did it together."  
  
Meg walked out of the building while still at a distance behind them, and saw the hand holding and nearly went ballistic. She still thought there was a chance with her and Stan. As long as there wasn't a ring on a finger and invitations in the mail, that door was still open and she wanted him. It was time...Emma was going down. If she thought she could get away with this, she was wrong.  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, Stan had to face a small fact. "I need to get back to the shop. Can I see you later?" Hope registered in his words.  
  
Rachel smiled and knew Emma was embarrassed he was asking in front of Rachel. "Of course she would love to see you later." Rachel answered. Stanley glanced at Rachel and thought it was funny having a ventriloquist for a friend. Emma blushed. The bell rang just in time. Eyes back on his main subject of interest, he squeezed her hand once more before letting go.  
  
"I will call you."  
  
"Great"  
  
As he walked away Emma watched him. Rachel noticed that funny glazed effect clouding her eyes and nudged her, "You are so cute together. God, it's sick. The way he squeezed your hand...I would die."  
  
"You noticed that?"  
  
"My god, yes, look we need to talk later...what are you doing after class...oh, right, you might be seeing Stanley." A herd of students began to surround their teachers. Emma had her kids now lined up and Rachel's were straggling in.  
  
"Later, Rachel." She took them into the class.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma met Stanley in the parking lot after work, Brent had gone to pick up Chelsea and they were going to meet Stan and Emma at Joe's place. Emma had agreed, since it was Friday and she wouldnt' be late. She had told her kids she was going out with Rachel.. Feeling a bit bad about the lie. But not sure they were ready for the fact she was dating...especially Melody. And it wasn't really a date. They were going for a beer and a game of pool and Chelsea and Brent would be there, very casual, very relaxed. Emma already felt she knew the regulars at Joe's...Stan talked about them a lot and of course she knew Joe. When they walked up to the bar, Joe was smiling at Stanley....glad to see him with Emma. He got Stanley a Heineken, setting it onto the bar and then looked at Emma "And you young lady, let's keep you away from the hard stuff tonight."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that...never again..." she blushed, then pointed at Stanley's beer, "I'll have the same..." he got another beer and as he put it on the bar, she noticed the glance between them. Joe giving him a nod of approval. He took her arm and they headed over to the pool tables.  
  
"Brent and Chelsea should be here soon." He handed her a cue, "Want to have a practice before they show?" He racked up the balls and she recalled Christmas Eve and she remembered Meg's embarrassing display. She didn't want to be as pathetic as that. But she knew nothing about pool, she took the cue and pretended to be knowlegable and Stanley sensed she was faking it.  
  
He smiled, "you don't know how to play, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do." She tried to hide the deception. He knew she was lying, he held his hand out for her to have the first shot, and she motioned for him to go ahead, "no, you go ahead." As he set up the shot, she tried to take it all in, so she could copy it. Once the shot was finished, he looked up at her, raising his eyebrow slightly, with a half crooked smile, he was curious how she was going to handle this. Totally concentrated, Emma went up to the table and tried imitating the stance she had just seen Stanley make, Stanley stood at the side of her trying not to laugh. But a chuckle escaped and Emma turned to look at him, "You are ruining my concentration."  
  
He held up his hands smiling, "Oh, sorry....I will stand farther back." He moved back and she once again tried to figure out how she was going to hit the damn ball. Stanley was enjoying this display immensely. And the best part of it was he had an incredible view of her ass in those tight jeans. Finally he couldn't stand it any more and moved up behind her, encircling his arms around her, much like he had done with Meg on Christmas Eve, but with a slight difference. She seemed to fit perfectly under his arms and he enjoyed the sensation he felt as he pressed his body against hers. She was a bit surprised by his action, his arms over hers, shadowing her, his hands placing hers on the right part of the cue, then his head resting on her shoulder, their bodies pressed against each other. She let out a sigh, as her heart started to race, and he whispered into her ear, "Are you okay?"  
  
She thought...oh, yes....she was fine. "You don't have to be embarrassed about not knowing how to play." he continued. As he shifted her body weight slightly so she could be in a good position to hit the ball.  
  
"I don't want you to think that I'm some helpless female."  
  
He laughed, "I know you're not one of those. I haven't forgotten New Years Eve." her silken hair against his cheek, gave him a shiver and he took a deep breath. Trying to get back on track, "Okay, let's see if you can hit the ball."  
  
She couldn't possibly was her only thought. How could she concentrate on anything in this position? "I can't do this." She fidgeted under him slightly and he pressed against her harder.  
  
"Yes, you can. Concentrate." As he leaned her into the shot, "We're going to do this together." Stanley did all the work, but she followed his lead and allowed him to move her body with his, as the cue struck the white ball and it preceded to hit a ball into a pocket. They were now standing upright, his arms still around her as they watched the ball enter the pocket. She turned to him, hugging him in delight, "I did it." she looked up at him and that look was in his eyes again...intense, wanting something he couldn't have. She stood back, "Of course I mean we did it." He continued to gaze at her and she was glad when she heard Brent's voice from the door.  
  
"Hey, Stan, my man." He had seen their embrace and was smiling. It was nice to see Stanley in a relationship. The guy didn't seem to have a lot of fun. Or at least fun in Brent's sense of the word. He went and patted him on the back, "teaching Emma to play pool, are we?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows...he leaned over whispering into his ear, "I'm sure it's not the only game you're interested in tonight...." He then walked to the bar turning to Stanley, who just shook his head at Brent's comment. Emma and Chelsea got involved in a conversation, and Stan went to the bar to pick up Brent's tab.  
  
"Hey, I'll get it." He laid a ten dollar bill on the bar.  
  
Brent excepted, and turned to Stanley, "So things are progressing nicely, I see. The setting up stance was an extrememley nice touch. I'm sure it got the home fires burning, if you know what I mean."  
  
"So is this how it's going to be all night? You giving me a running commentary on my hopeless dating skills."  
  
"Actually, I meant that, Stanley. She is falling into your hands. You hardly need my help." He looked over at the girls and Emma was watching Stanley intently, "No, you are definitely doing just fine on your own." He gave him a pat on the back, "It's only a matter of time, my friend and you will have her just where you want her."  
  
"I quite like where we are right now in all honesty."  
  
"Right...you expect me to believe that? You have got to be wanting her pretty bad by now."  
  
"Can we talk about something else." Stan didn't want to have this discussion with his 21 year old employee. He took a sip of his beer.  
  
Brent chuckled, "I take that as a yes....you're wanting her pretty bad."  
  
Stanley felt a flush come to his face and was glad when Emma and Chelsea joined them at the bar. Emma stood next to him and he slipped his arm around her waist. Both Chelsea and Emma were aware of Stanley's change of color, Chelsea gave Brent a nudge.  
  
"He isn't giving you a hard time is he, Stanley?"Chelsea asked.  
  
"I can handle Brent." he took another swig of beer.  
  
"He's quite good at handling many things, aren't you, Stanley?" he teased.  
  
Stanley slightly embarrassed got off the bar stool, and took Emma's hand, "How about picking out some music?" He turned glaring at Brent. But what good it would do, Brent was young and not bothered by much of anything. Emma felt she was being dragged over to the jukebox. They looked through the titles together, he turned to Joe at the bar, "Hey, Joe, you actually got some decent titles in here for a change."  
  
"I listen to you, Stanley. You said they sucked the last time you were here."  
  
He turned to Emma and whispered, "They did."  
  
She smiled. He pulled out some quarters from his pocket and put them into her hand, "Pick whatever out you like."  
  
"I'm not sure anyone in here would agree on my taste."  
  
"I think you're taste is superb, you like Rod Stewart for one." he then hesitated, "And I think you like me."  
  
She blushed, "Well, you could have something there."  
  
He squeezed her tighter and she continued to choose some songs...they laughed and talked while looking at song titles. Emma found she and Stanley had similar tastes. He favored classic rock, American and English...while Emma liked that style as well, she preferred anything English and of more of the pop variety. Of course in a Jukebox in Pacific Beach she would be lucky to find the likes of Depeche Mode or Duran Duran. So she settled for The Beatles "Nowhere Man", Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down" and Stanley wanted a Bruce Springsteen classic, Dancing in the Dark. Brent had set up the balls for a new game of pool, motioning for them to join them. Emma headed over to the pool table, as Stanley still pondered the jukebox selections. A song popped out at him, and he looked over at Emma who was smiling tenderly at him, and motioning for him to join her. He put another quarter in the jukebox and pressed D9...a smiled appeared on his face, as he strode over to pool table and playfully embraced her, it startled her briefly, him being so open in front of Brent and Chelsea. But it didn't' seem to phase anyone but her, so she let it happen. Isn't that what Rachel had said, "Let it happen." She took a deep sigh.  
  
Brent and Chelsea were no match for Stan and Emma. Emma picked up the game fairly easily and Stan was forever finding her stance wrong to correct her,  
  
Brent was constantly teasing, "Stan, you are just finding some excuse to have your hands all over Emma. She is doing just fine without your help."  
  
It was true. Stanley liked touching her. He raised his eyebrows and backed off, Emma took hold of his hands pulling him back towards her, "I still don't have it. Don't listen to him, Stanley." Stanley had never had such an enjoyable game of pool in his life, he thought as his body pressed up against her once again. Emma was surprised about how relaxed she had become around him. She didn't mind Brent's teasing, and Stanley's open display of affection gave Emma the distinct feeling that they were becoming a couple.  
  
When not her turn, Emma sat on a bar stool along the perimeter of the room nursing the one beer she had allowed herself this evening, She hummed along to the tunes that played over head from the jukebox. Stanley more animated might sing along if the mood striked him and add a little dance number which Emma found endearing. Always looking her way as he paraded around the pool table, making a fool of himself. She was having a wonderful time and didn't want the night to end.  
  
Emma had just completed her turn and A song came over the speakers, and Stanley, who had been joking with Brent about something stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Emma. She didn't know what had caused this sudden focus on her. Then she heard the opening lyrics...  
  
Falling in love was the last thing I had on my mind... Holding you is a warmth that I thought I could never find...  
  
Emma recognized the song as the Baby's "Isn't it Time", one thing she was good at...10 years at a record store gave her that knowledge. Stanley's gaze was intense and she saw longing there, that caused her whole body to tremble slightly. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her from behind, hugging her close. She felt his chest expanding and collapsing against her back, and let out a soft sigh. The song continued...  
  
Sitting here all alone, just trying to decide... Whether to go all alone or stay by your side... Then I stop myself because I know I could cry... I just can't find the answers, to the questions that keep going through my mind.. Hey babe, isn't it time....  
  
Emma felt his lips next to her cheek and his breath, unsteady..hot against her.  
  
Isn't it time, it took time to wait Falling in love could be your mistake  
  
Stanley couldn't deny the need he felt for her at that moment. The feel of her body against his only escalated this desire.  
  
I've seen visions of someone like you in my life A love that's strong reaching out Holding me through the darkest night  
  
Brent was taking his turn and Emma tried to concentrate on the game, but found it ever so difficult. She felt his need as he pressed up harder against her, her eyes closed, her breathing also unsteady... Brent turned around, and with his words Emma's eyes flew open, "Enough, you two, Stan you are up." Stanley kissed the back of her head before lettting go....slowly. Her left hand still in his, as he walked to the table, when they finally let go, she felt his finger tips softly brush across hers. The whole time his eyes focused on her. Another chorus, another verse blared over the speakers...  
  
I feel a warmth in my heart and my soul that I never knew This love affair gives me strength That I need just to get me through  
  
Emma wrapped her arms around herself...watching Stanley setting up his shot at the table. The thought of his body against hers still lingered. She knew this was what she wanted. She wanted him to hold her and love her. And knowing that it was finally in her grasps to have this seemed so unbelievable to her. But he was real, he was here, and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. That seemed pretty evident...  
  
Stanley wasn't totally concentrating on his shot. The sparks that had just gone through his body while holding her, were still evident and he felt a bit light headed. He had told her he would go slow. And he realized tonight that she was feeling more comfortable with every advance he made. He didn't want to risk it. Things were good. He took a deep breath and listened the last chorus of the song....the song he had chosen which seemed pretty fitting  
  
Isn't it time you don't have to wait Losing this love could be your mistake  
  
As these words repeated, Stanley knew he couldn't lose her now. He turned back to see her watching him, a smile passed between them. And turned back around to make the shot. The green 7 ball rolled into the far corner pocket slowly. Yes, he thought things were precededing very nicely indeed.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Friday night left Emma in a blissful state all weekend. And didn't even mind going back to school on Monday. So it was quite a surprise to her when the principal called her into his office that afternoon.  
  
Paul Henderson was not the friendliest man in the universe. He was a cold fish in fact and did everything by the book. He was happy when there were no problems and let his teachers get on with it for the most part. When there were no parents complaining, he was happy. But today he had a parental complaint...the first about Emma Heyward. She had never really fit in with the other teachers but she was great with the kids. He had seen that right away. And was surprised when a parent called him earlier. So he had to take care of it...one way or the other.  
  
Emma sat down across from him and he got up and shut the door. With hands clasped behind his back, he started pacing the floor a bit, behind her, then in front of her, before he nested down on the corner of his desk, similar to a vulture eying his next meal. Glasses were presently perched toward the bottom of his nose. Stark eyes shot over the top of the rims resulting in a glare directed at his prey. It achieved the desired effect. "Do you have any idea why I have called you in to see me, Ms. Heyward?"  
  
She shook her head. It was starting to get a little warm.  
  
"I had a call from Christine Fleming's mother."  
  
Emma had a flashback to the afternoon at the bathroom with Meg. On two previous occasions, she had seen the two of them talking after school.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Heyward, I hope you can answer that for me. She is pretty sure that something is going on between you and Holly Jobson's father."  
  
"That's ridiculous. He comes to the classroom to work on the web page with the students." In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of Stanley holding her Friday night. Keep it up, Emma...nothing is going on.  
  
"And that's all it is?"  
  
"Of course." Her chair became more uncomfortable with the inquiry.  
  
He was very serious as he leaned forward while still sitting on the desk, clasping his hands together. "There's more."  
  
Emma looked shocked. "More?"  
  
"I have heard some of the teacher's talking...about this same subject on numerous occasions in the past few weeks." Dark eyes sought out a response.  
  
"I am friends with him, Mr. Henderson, that's all."  
  
"You were seen holding hands at recess, by some of the children," he shot out. "I find this behavior inappropriate for any of my teachers, Ms. Heyward. You're to set an example."  
  
She struggled for a professional response. "He took hold of my hand, as a gesture of friendship...."  
  
He held his hand up, he could see she was becoming flustered. "I don't want to know the details...I just want it to end...today." He stood and circled back to his command chair and sat down with a huff. Arms crossed to bare the additional weight distributed over the desk as he leaned forward. "You are a new teacher. I expect a few mistakes here and there but this one I won't stand for." His voice raised a slight pitch, driving home the point. "If I see this continue on my campus, I will see to it that you will be terminated immediately. Is that perfectly clear, Ms. Heyward?" The last words were accentuated with a glare over the top of the specs again.  
  
She nodded and remained silent. Her shoes became the center of attention.  
  
His accusations continued with the reprimand. "And it's not just on campus, I know you spent a fair amount of time with the Jobson's over the holidays. I turned a blind eye to it but I can no longer do that." His arms uncrossed and the right hand rose up and down waggling the forefinger as if about to fall off. "It is effecting your teaching, you are playing favorites with the Jobson girl, and when complaints come from parents, I take them seriously." Each emphasis was in proper beat to the baton.  
  
Emma wanted to argue and began to, "But you don't understand, It's Meg...she is making up theses rumors." She tried to draw her eyes up to the glare coming over the specs.  
  
"Meg Adams?" The vinyl chair breathed a sigh as weight shifted deep to the back. He crossed his arms again settling them onto his extra waste line. "Really, Ms. Heyward. What could she possibly gain by doing such a thing?" He seemed genuinely upset by her accusation.  
  
Emma looked at him, all of a sudden it hit her, Mr. Henderson was single. Had Meg hit on him? Or even worse...had Meg actually, or was Meg still.... oh, god the thought sickened her. She wouldn't doubt it. She could just picture Meg straddling him on his desk, wearing lace stockings and a garter belt...and this thought caused her to smile and then a chuckle escaped her throat. She couldn't help herself.  
  
Mr. Henderson looked annoyed. "You find this funny, do you, Ms. Heyward?"  
  
"No, it's very serious." She tried to stifle her laughter but made it worse.  
  
He was getting angry, "You can leave now." He stood up, pointing towards the door, "and I suggest you seriously think about what I have said here today...if you want to keep your job."  
  
The laughter subsided...she could lose her job....this was very serious.  
  
The office door shut with a hollow echo. It was very quiet in the halls.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Rachel was leaning up against the car waiting for her in the parking lot and was surprised when Emma came out looking very upset. Emma had been carrying her books in her arms, watching the sidewalk, while approaching her only means of transportation.  
  
"What's up?" Rachel noticed a delayed reaction.  
  
She looked up with a dreary face to answer her friend. "Meg is talking about me...me and Stanley...she even has a parent on her side now. And they have gone to the principal." She exasperated by waving an arm in a circular motion. "He told me I could lose my job." Her arm flopped down to her side making a soft plop sound.  
  
"For doing what?.... You haven't done anything."  
  
"Well, obviously they think differently. My inappropriate behavior in the classroom with Mr. Jobson must cease at one...." She had started a worried pace to and fro beside her car door.  
  
"Really...what kind of inappropriate behavior?" She stood up from leaning against the front fender. "This sounds good." She was trying to lighten the situation at hand.  
  
"Rachel, this is serious."  
  
"I know, I am sorry.... look, it will blow over and so what....you can see him outside of school. "  
  
She stopped short, staring at the ground. "No, I can't."  
  
"Emma, there is nothing to say you can't date a parent." Rachel knew this was a touchy subject.  
  
"As long as that parent is not a parent of an existing student." Emma quoted ver batim. She looked up and right at her friend. " I can't lose this job."  
  
Rachel decided to lay it on the line. "You can't lose Stanley...Emma, this guy is a real find...I don't know why I'm telling you this, you already know."  
  
Emma let out a sigh and leaned up against her car, feeling the urge to cry, "Why is this happening? Why is she doing this to me?"  
  
"Look, I will talk to her. I have so much over her, Emma, it's not funny. She will be in the principal's office next." Though a verbal confrontation with Meg was not a pleasant thought.  
  
Emma recalled her assumptions from the meeting. "Don't bother. I am pretty sure Meg has been in there on numerous occasions."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt if she is fucking Paul Henderson. And while that is going on, I am getting reprimanded for a parent holding my hand!" She was getting to the end of her rope. Her job was the only thing keeping a roof over her children's head. The seriousness of the reprimand was sinking in much deeper. "It's pathetic. She gets away with everything."  
  
Rachel leaned up against the car next to her. "Fucking Paul Henderson...you know you might have something there...." the thought made her giggle, then she looked over at Emma, miserable... "You can still see him. You just have to be discreet. There are too many busy body parents and teachers living around this area, so don't see him here." Rachel's gears were turning. "Get out of P.B. There are plenty of coffee shops, and movie theaters and restaurants that no one will ever see you at."  
  
She sighed, "I guess I need to go talk to him."  
  
"You can work this out, Emma." Emma closed her eyes and sighed, as she finally opened the drivers door and slid in. She hoped Rachel was right.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * a/n another great big thank you to my editor and collaborator totofromkansas! 


	11. an unsuspected confrontation

Emma walked into The Computer Man and Brent was at the counter, filling out an invoice. He looked up and a cheery smile advanced across his face. Stan had always worn a pleasant expression when any mention of Emma was made. "Hey, Emma, is the boss expecting you?"  
  
"No." Brent noticed she didn't look as happy as usual, maybe a bad day at school.  
  
"I'll go get him." And he disappeared into the backroom.  
  
Those few seconds he was gone, Emma paced around the floor of the shop. There were various computers set up and accessories on shelves, which she knew nothing about. She was starting to feel nervous and the palms of her hands felt sweaty.  
  
Stanley came out of the backroom with an extra bounce in his step. "This is a surprise." He looked pleased to see her as a smile lit up his features. Then he noticed her expression was one of a reluctant messenger. He moved towards her, putting his arm around her waist, "Something's happened...Emma what is it?"  
  
She noticed Brent looking at them both, and Stanley noticed her apprehension to speak, "We can go in my office. Come on back." He gave her a little push as she walked past Brent into the backroom. Turning to Brent, "I don't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Righty-O, boss, no worries."  
  
He rarely used the office, preferring more open space...ever since his time in prison this had been the case. And it was apparent as they walked in. The desk was immaculate, in fact there was not one thing on it that gave the impression someone actually worked there...he preferred the work area in the backroom where he could spread out and see the comings and goings of customers in the shop. He shut the door, pulling up a chair for Emma and he sat on the edge of the desk leaning towards her, taking hold of her hand,  
  
"It can't be that bad." He tried to make light of it, and she pulled her hand away from him. He was startled. "I guess it is that bad."  
  
She stood up and turned her back towards him not wanting to face him, "They are talking about us." There wasn't much room to pace with.  
  
He looked a bit confused, "Who?"  
  
"The whole school. A parent has complained."  
  
"I am not following you. I can't understand what anyone would have to complain about." This was a little perplexing.  
  
"My inappropriate behavior."  
  
"I need more information here, Emma...as far as I know, there has been no inappropriate behavior." His arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
She began to get agitated at the whole ludicrous situation. Both arms rose in a V formation above her head to vent. "Well, that is not how they see it. You are a parent, and your child is a student in my classroom..." Both arms came to her side with a double soft plop. She kept speeding up, "And something is obviously going on and the kids saw you take my hand the other day..." Now both hands were presented out to the front palms up, still venting. "And Christina's mother swears that we are making bedroom eyes in front of the students and Mr. Henderson says it has to stop." Double dipped soft plop.  
  
He stood up and went over to her, taking her by the shoulder, bringing her attention to his face. "Okay, okay,. slow down...someone complained to the principal?" He smiled at the thought of bedroom eyes, was that what they were? Then shook that thought out of his mind.  
  
".That I am playing favorites." She finished, quite exasperated. ". that I treat Holly different than the other kids, and that something is going on between us."  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Well, is it?"  
  
"Is it what?" she was surprised by this comment.  
  
"Is something going on between us?"  
  
She paused at the frankness of the question. "Stanley, this is serious. I could lose my job."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I don't know" she searched his eyes then they fell down to her feet, feeling the room getting incredibly hot and stuffy. She was so ashamed of her next words "I can't see you anymore."  
  
He felt a bit angry by this last comment, "Now wait a minute, your principal has every right to reprimand you for something happening in front of your students, but outside of the classroom, he has no control of what you do, Emma."  
  
Her feet still held her gaze. This was a very unwanted task but she continued on. "A lot of your clientele have kids at the school, as well as your neighbors. I can't see you outside of school either. He made that perfectly clear."  
  
"This is ridiculous." He walked away from her and around the other side of the desk, in the small office. He sat down in the chair and clasped his fingers together, tightly on the desk. Anger was broiling just under the surface. He hesitated then looked up. "Do you want to see me?"  
  
She hesitated, "Yes, but...."  
  
"Then that's all that's important. Fuck, your principal." Emma had never seen Stanley so upset.  
  
"I can't lose this job."  
  
"So basically it's me or the job."  
  
"No, it's not like that."  
  
"I'll go talk to him. He has no right."  
  
Emma could see the disastrous results of that action. "Stanley, you can't do that. Holly is doing so well right now. It will only make matters worse."  
  
"So I am suppose to sit back and let this guy control my personal life? I don't think so, Emma. And you shouldn't stand for it either. It's none of his god damn business what either one of us do outside of his precious little school."  
  
Emma had never seen him so upset and she wasn't sure how to react to him. The fact that he cared for her enough to fight seemed a gallant gesture but at the same time, she didn't like conflicts. And Stanley was obviously willing and able to cause one over this matter. She tried to organize her thoughts. What to say, what to do. No matter what, it wouldn't be right. She knew that. She couldn't risk her job, not at this time.  
  
Stanley looked across the table at her and saw her deep in thought. It didn't look good.  
  
"Stanley...I just feel for now, that we should slow down."  
  
"I believe we were already taking that path, Emma." a little irritated. He was not ready for what might be coming.  
  
"I know...what I mean is not seeing each other for awhile, wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing."  
  
He looked up surprised, "For whom? I want to see you, Emma."  
  
"It's only temporary."  
  
Those words rang an empty hollowness within his heart. His desire for this lady grew daily. It was not a future he was willing to embrace even for a short duration. "Am I supposed to wait until summer, when Holly is out of your class? Because I don't know if I can do that." His voice raised above his normal vocals.  
  
"I didn't say that. Stop yelling at me. You seem to think that you are the only one that this is effecting. But I will tell you something Stanley Jobson, this effects me more than you." Unknown to them, Meg's domino effect was ripping through their closeness that had grown over the months. "And you could at least be a little bit understanding about my position. I have only been working since September, if something happens to me at this job, it will be in my records and I don't think you realize how hard it will be for me to get another job." She had said enough, she just wanted to go home. She felt he had no idea how humiliating it would be for her to loose this job. Her children. her life. A lot depended on her. That simple thought struck a raw nerve. What little she had accomplished was teetering in the balance. It is so easy for men to demand this and want for that. They had it so much easier in the financial world. A simple lame waggle of the finger in her face and out the door by someone's manipulation of the facts went her whole pathetic life as she new it.  
  
It was more than she could bear.  
  
With tears seeping, she picked up the pieces of her torn feelings for this man and exited as hastily as she could, stage left.  
  
Stan sat there staring at an empty chair. He couldn't believe what she had forced herself to do and come tell him.  
  
  
  
After she left Stanley walked slowly out to the floor where Brent had a look of bewilderment on his face, he looked at Stanley who looked devastated. This guy had been so happy, the last few days. Emma had put a spark into his life and after Friday night, it really seemed that something was happening, but she had left the shop crying and now Stanley's look confirmed that whatever happened in the backroom wasn't good.  
  
"Hey, Stan, is she okay?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I don't think she is."  
  
"Then go after her, man. Don't let her leave in that state."  
  
Stanley didn't budge and Brent found it odd. He was the type to make things right. He watched her drive off from the front window and then backed off, passing Brent and went into the back and finished the repair he had started earlier.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Emma got on with her life, the minute she got home. There were bills to pay and kids to feed. She had promised Melody they could go shopping after dinner. Kyle was going on and on about the car his dad was going to get him for his 16th birthday...only a few weeks away ,at the dinner table. Emma tried to seem interested the best she could. Kyle sensed something was up after a few moments, but his mom was hiding it. Probably for Melody's sake. She did that a lot. Emma knew this was right. She had to raise her kids, keep her job, and even though the thought of possibly losing Stanley devastated her, she had to get her priorities right. She just wanted to put this whole day behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Tuesday morning, Stanley felt like shit. He hadnt' slept and he kept replaying the words she had said..."I can't see you anymore." After Friday night, he had been in such high spirits. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Now it felt like he had been hit head on by a truck, and pulling himself together after such a impact, wasn't going to be an easy task But for Holly's sake, life had to go on. He headed out towards the kitchen and Holly was pouring him his coffee. She handed it to him, as he managed one of his half smiles and kissed the top of her head. She knew right away he was not in a good mood.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?"  
  
He sat down on the bar stool and took a sip of the coffee. Wondering how he was going to make it through the day in his state, then looked up and put on the face for Holly, "Sure, baby, why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem different today."  
  
"I had a bad night's sleep. I'll be fine." He looked at the clock on the microwave, "The bus will be here soon, you better get your stuff together."  
  
She picked up her lunchbox on the counter, "I'm coming by the shop today, that's okay right?" He was deep in thought and hadn't heard her, staring off into the distance.  
  
"Dad?" She snapped her fingers in front of him.  
  
"What?" once again smiling at her.  
  
"Maybe you need a day off. I think you're working to hard." He nodded, took another sip of coffee and wished he could go back to bed.  
  
"That's probably it."  
  
"So are you going to take a day off?" she questioned him.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about it..."  
  
"Well, you should. We could take the motor home away for a weekend." She became animated and excited as she climbed up on the bar stool next to him, " I"ve got an even better idea, we could ask Emma and her kids to go with us. Dad that would be so much fun, don't you think."  
  
How was he going to tell Holly? She was so happy with the prospect of her Dad and Emma dating. And now was already planning family camping trips. He was glad when he heard the horn of the bus outside, "You're going to miss your bus." He got up and grabbed her backpack off the coat rack by the front door and handed it to her, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Now run along." He gave her a pat on the bottom.  
  
She turned around at the door, "Can I ask her if she'd like to go camping with us sometime?"  
  
Stanley didn't mean to raise his voice, but the idea of Holly mentioning him at all to her, put him on edge, "No, definitely not."  
  
"But Dad...:"  
  
The bus horn beeped again, "Go on now." He pushed her out the door and she reluctantly made her way to the bus, turning and looking at him every step of the way, wondering what had happened yesterday to make her dad in such a bad mood.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Stanley got to the shop before Brent and today was glad to have the peace and quiet. Brent was usually in his face about something and today Stanley didn't want to talk about much of anything. He was glad of the work load he had for the day. It would keep him busy and his mind off Emma...although he knew that was highly unlikely. He put on his headphones and started on a motherboard that needed some work on. It was a more detailed job and it was just what Stanley needed at this time....but after only a few minutes of Bruce Springsteen blaring in his ears, he became irritable and couldn't concentrate. He tore the headphones off his ears and looked down at the board. Damn, he couldn't do this. What was wrong with him? He stood up and walked over to the desk he occupied in the center of the room and flicked through his roll a dex. He found M...and Holly's school number. He took the card off the file and fingered it, turning it over and over....He wanted to call her. Just leave a voice mail. Probably not the wisest choices, then it came to him. He could call Rachel....Jacobs wasnt' it? She might be able to give him some answers. He sat down at the desk and dialed the number. It kicked into the system and he had to press 2 and the pound key to get the teachers voice mail listings. He then punched in Rachels and waited to hear the message...."This is Rachel Jacobs...please leave a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day." He heard the tone and hesitated slightly, "Ms. Jacobs, this is Stanley Jobson.....could you call me back at the shop as soon as you can." He then hung up. He realized he hadn't left a number, damn...he redialed and left a number.  
  
He felt all morning he was waiting for the phone to ring, Brent noticed his anxiety but left him to finish up the motherboard job. Staying far away. He had now realized Stanley wasn't a nice person to be around when he was upset. This was rare, mind you. But the guy, had a temper.  
  
At 10:30 the phone rang and Stanley took it in his office, closing the door. "Ms. Jacobs, thanks for calling me back."  
  
"Mr. Jobson, I don't know if I can help..."  
  
"You know what's happened right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. And I think it stinks."  
  
"Not half as much as I do." he paused, "Look, I just need to know if she's okay. She left here yesterday, crying. I'm afraid I wasn't very supportive." He began fiddling with the rolladex, flipping through cards, not paying any attention to them.  
  
Rachel knew he was reaching out and treading on this ice, "Emma understands. Look, I think it will blow over. I think there will be something new to talk about in a couple of weeks and this will be all behind us and we can laugh about it."  
  
"You are saying to back off. Give her some space."  
  
Rachel was calling from her room, but looked around making sure no one around in the halls to overhear her, "I think that's all you can do right now. Just don't give up on her. You have been the best thing that has ever happened to her and I don't care if she kills me for saying this."  
  
Stanley felt a bit embarrassed. "I feel very similar, Ms. Jacobs."  
  
"Please, call me Rachel."  
  
He appreciated the sign of friendship, "Rachel, I don't want to give up on her."  
  
"Well, that is a good sign. Now I have to work on Emma." Her gears were turning again, "She tends to want to do everything by the book. I told her you could see each other away from the beach...no one would know. But the thought of losing her job is too much for her. She needs time to work this out." She wasn't sure how much she should be saying to him, although there was plenty more to tell.  
  
Stanley knew he could not force this issue, without hurting Emma, so he was careful in what he said, "Tell her I can give her that."  
  
"I will, Mr. Jobson."  
  
"Stanley, please." A smile hinted at the accusation her boss had described "Or could you calling me by my first name cause another scandal at Madison Elementary?"  
  
Rachel laughed, "I quite like the thought of a scandal, Stanley."  
  
He lightened up, "I bet you do." This thought actually made him chuckle slightly..  
  
A thought popped into Rachel's head, she was looking out the window of her classroom and saw Emma heading back to her classroom, recess was nearly over. She seemed so sad, so alone, unlike the last few weeks where she had become a different person. Stanley had made Emma feel alive.  
  
Rachel continued to keep the conversation light, "You know Stanley, I am surprised at both of you, if you're going to cause a scandal, don't you think you should have gone all out, give them something to really talk about. That would have been my approach anyhow."  
  
Stanley was quiet on the other end and a little embarrassed. Rachel realized she might have overstepped her boundary. "Forgive me, Stan. Maybe that was a bit crass." She paused, "I just wish Emma could see a little clearer, maybe take a few chances....that what she wants is right on the end of her nose and she just can't see it."  
  
"And what is it she wants, Rachel?" He was curious now.  
  
"A happier life...some kind of a future... ," Rachel felt she needed to be honest, "She wants you, Stan...I have no doubt in my mind about that."  
  
Stanley was quiet. Not knowing how to respond to that. He heard the bell ring in the background. And Rachel continued, "I got to to, Stan. Please feel free to call me, if you want to talk. Hang in there."  
  
"Thanks. You've been a great help." He hung up, feeling a tad better but still things were a far ways from being perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
So the weeks flew by. For Stanley keeping busy was a key to get him through this. He had not contacted Emma what so ever. He worked longer hours at the shop and spent his one day off, remodeling his house. When he bought the place he had wanted to add another bathroom off the master bedroom and sliding glass doors and a porch off his bedroom. He liked the idea of having more open space, his room seemed rather confining most of the time. Holly was getting invited over to friends houses on the weekend and now had a social life. He was more alone than ever.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The school was preparing for the State testing, a very stressful time for all teachers. Emma felt she was getting through this better than she would have imagined. She made sure Holly wasn't singled out in class and that no parent would be able to complain about anything going on in her classroom. At home Gary had gotten Kyle a car, and now at 16, Kyle was ready to take on a weekend job to make some money. Emma was all for this. Melody was busy with her 8th grade science fair project on the differences in dogs paw prints, so the house was all go. It was chaotic, but there was little time to focus on the loneliness she had been feeling once again since she had stopped seeing Stanley. Nights were hard, the silence in the house once the kids had gone to bed, and Emma was alone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kyle was not your average 16-year-old. Getting a job in his neighborhood at the local Jack 'N the Box or Seven-11 wasn't for him. He was only interested in working with computers. Even though he had never met him, Kyle figured that Stanley Jobson's shop would be a good place to start. He had done some checking on the Internet and although some of the information he wasn't' so sure his mom would be pleased with, he knew Stanley Jobson knew more about computers than anyone. And Kyle wanted to know everything about computers, so he headed to Pacific Beach and to "The Computer Man" to plead for a job of any kind.  
  
When Kyle walked into the shop, Brent was at the counter with a customer so he browsed around, until he was free.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Kyle had tried to look as presentable as possible for a 16 year old. He made an effort, tying his long hair back and wearing a button up the front shirt instead of his usual band T-shirts. He felt very confident.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Stanley Jobson, if I could."  
  
Brent kind of eyed him, what would this kid want with Stanley. It was a bit strange.  
  
"Just a sec, I'll go get him."  
  
Brent popped into the back where Stanley was going over a supply order, it was kind of slow today. "Hey, boss, there's a kid here to see you."  
  
Stanley looked up perplexed, "A kid?"  
  
"Well, a teenager...asked for you by name." Stanley got up, curious who this kid was and headed out to the shop floor with Brent. When he saw Kyle, he looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place where he had seen him.  
  
He held out his hand to the boy, "Hi, I'm Stanley Jobson."  
  
Kyle took his hand and shook it, "I'm Kyle Faulkner." Stanley didn't recognize the name, then Kyle continued, "I'm Emma Heyward's son."  
  
Stanley's eyes brightened, yes, he had seen him at the street fair when Emma and Kyle had had an argument. "Kyle...right,"  
  
"I know it's weird, my mom took her maiden name when my Dad left. You don't know how many people think I am Kyle Heyward. Which would be okay by me, but I don't think Dad would like that much." Just by this comment, Stanley figured the relationship between father and son was possibly a bit strained..  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Emma talks..." he corrected himself since he hadn't seen her in weeks, "I mean talked about you a lot when we were working together at the school."  
  
"She probably told you that all I do is eat, drink and sleep computers."  
  
He nodded, "Hey, I understand...I was there once."  
  
"I kind of figured, that's why I'm here." Stanley looked a bit confused. "I'm here for a job. And before you say, no....or give me some lame excuse, here me out. There are plenty of reasons you need me here."  
  
Stanley smiled at him. He liked the kid. "Come on back and we can sit down and I can hear you out Kyle Faulkner."  
  
Kyle gave a pleasing smirk, "Cool." They went into the back and Stanley offered him a seat across from his desk, he sat down, sat back in his chair and plopped his feet up on the desk. Kyle thought he was cool. This was the kind of guy he could work for.  
  
"Okay, shoot. I'm all ears."  
  
Kyle cleared his throat and didn't feel nervous at all. He had been thinking about all the things he was going to say for the last few days. "You see, you may think you don't need another body around here. But I could do all the crummy jobs that you and...." he waved towards the door.  
  
Stanley added, "Brent.."  
  
"yeah, Brent. Anyhow, as I was saying. I would do all the crummy jobs you guys don't want to do. Going out to pick up lunch, making coffee.. I make a great cup by the way...answering and screening phone calls, dusting and cleaning the shop. I can use a vacuum.."  
  
"I can't see that you would get much out of doing those menial jobs, Kyle."  
  
" I would get a chance to watch the best in action. That is you. I know that."  
  
Stanley sat forward in his chair, looking at him surprised, "How do you know this?"  
  
Kyle didn't want to say what he had managed to hack into. Classified information he had found. "I just know." He looked around the room wondering how he might get out of this without indulging what he actually knew. He had Stanley's attention now, that was for sure.  
  
"Anyhow, I would be cheap. I can work all day Saturdays, after school I don't mind the drive. I have to work with computers, it's the only thing I want to do. And I could watch you work, which would mean more to me than anything. I'd do that on my own time as well, so you wouldn't even be paying me."  
  
Stanley raised his eyebrows and stood up, Kyle's earlier comment about being the best had thrown him a bit. What did this kid know about him,if anything. He eyed Kyle cautiously, and then decided what could he possibly know. There was no way he could have gotten into those confidential files, ones that Roberts had assured him had no chance of resurfacing. he wouldn't mind an extra body actually. And Kyle obviously knew about computers, and was eager. Not a bad thing. He had liked that about Brent as well. And then there was Emma. He couldn't help but think he would have a connection to Emma again. Surely she would be pleased that he hired him.  
  
"Okay, Kyle, be here Saturday morning at 9a.m. and Brent will show the ropes. I only work half day on Saturdays, but I'll be in in the afternoon. And I insist you get paid when you watch me, that is part of hands on learning, an asset in the workplace."  
  
Kyle stood up and shook his hand, "I swear you won't regret it."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"This is so cool, you don't even know. My mom is going to be amazed I found a job so fast."  
  
"how is your mom by the way?"  
  
Kyle noticed the uneasiness in his voice. He knew something had been going on, but he wasn't sure what. It now seemed fairly clear that it had something to do with Stanley Jobson.  
  
"She's really busy. State testing at school. Kind of stressed." He realized he hadn't painted a very nice picture at all. "You should call her."  
  
"No, that's not a good idea." He definitely wasn't going to get into this conversation with her son, "Look, Kyle, I have a lot of work to do, so I'll see you on Saturday."  
  
Kyle didn't think twice about his reaction. He was in his own little world...just landing a job with the greatest computer hacker of all time...it was going to be brilliant.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
But at home, he wasn't prepared for his Mom's reaction to his new job. Emma had wondered where he had rushed off to after school, and then he was late showing up for dinner.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't call, Mom." As he scooted into his chair at the kitchen table. They had only just sat down, so he wasn't that late. "I got stuck in traffic."  
  
Melody looked up, expecting her mom to say something, but she didn't. Lately her mom had been really quite subdued. Not really seeming to care about much of anything. She still seemed stressed but it was different. It was hard to pinpoint.  
  
"Well, at least your home."  
  
"You're not even going to ask me where I've been or what I've been doing?" His fork strolled around the dinner plate, assembling the food in order.  
  
"I trust you, Kyle." She said matter of factly, not really seeming to care.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to tell you....I got a job today. I start on Saturday."  
  
Her arm stopped in midway to the salt shaker. He now had her interest. "I didn't know you had started to look."  
  
"I just started today."  
  
She was surprised, "You got the first job you applied for? Kyle that is great. So give us some details."  
  
"It's probably at McDonalds and he will have to wear one of those stupid uniforms." Melody laughed imagining her brother having to run around in one of those dorky hats.  
  
He turned to his sister, "It's not at McDonalds. And I don't have to wear a uniform."  
  
"Well, that rules out all fast food joints then. And Wal-Mart and Target...who else would hire you?" Images of an apron, dishsoap, tons of dirty dishes, and soap bubbles did not suit her brother either.  
  
"Melody, enough. So tell us, Kyle."  
  
He wasn't sure how his mom would react to this, but he really didn't care. He had made a decision, stuck with it and got the job. So he just blurted it out, "Stanley Jobson hired me."  
  
Emma nearly choked on her water when she heard him. She glared at him, "Kyle you can't work there!" Her napkin had to catch the spill over.  
  
Surprised by her reaction, he went on the defense. It took a lot of effort on his part to get this job. "Why not? I want to work with computers, Mom. I don't want some crappy job at a fast food joint, or bag boy at a grocery store."  
  
Emma was becoming flustered at Stan's name even being mentioned. Words were flowing without thinking. "I don't care, you can call him and tell him you can't take the job."  
  
"Mom, I'm not going to do that. What do you have against Stanley Jobson, anyhow?" He placed his utensils down, insisting on standing firm. "As I recall you were friends a short while ago."  
  
"I have nothing against him, it's the drive and the gas....it's too far." One of those rules pulled from the mother's owner manual quickly came to mind.  
  
"This is a great opportunity for me, Mom. He is an incredible computer technician. He knows everything. Think of what I will learn! I will be one step ahead of the game when it comes to working in this field." Kyle really didn't understand this. People drove miles to attend college and night classes just to learn this stuff. "I really thought you would be pleased that I have made a huge effort to land myself a job doing something I like." He got up from the table somewhat determined not to let this slip by. "I'm not passing this up. I'll call Dad. He'll back me up."  
  
Emma was really surprised at the 'ex' situation being thrown into the lot. "Why are you bringing him up. He has never really cared about anything you've done for a long time."  
  
"Mom, normally I agree with you, but I can't imagine him going on like you are. He would be glad for me. Why can't you be happy about this? Something that means a lot to me." There's more going on than just this job discussion Kyle realized. "You've been so selfish lately, Mom."  
  
Emma was shocked, "What?"  
  
"The only thing that matters to you is school." That's all Kyle had seen her throw her attention into lately, that and a box of Kleenex.  
  
"I have the state testing coming up, Kyle. You know that."  
  
"It's not just that." He wasn't sure what else he should say. He knew something had been going on with Stanley. She had been happy, and then overnight she had changed. Only caring about her lesson plans and the principals visit and the testing. Why was she acting like everything was normal, went it wasn't? It hadn't been normal for weeks. In frustration, he threw down his fork, and stood up, "I got a lot of homework to do." And he left the table.  
  
She called after his retreating form, "Kyle" but he didn't turn around.  
  
Melody looked over at her mom. She looked like she was going to cry. What was going on? This wasn't like her mom to hold things in.  
  
Emma got up from the table and went to her room. Melody heard the door shut, and started picking up the plates. Kyle and Emma's food was barely touched.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day at school, Emma called Stanley during recess. He answered the phone instead of Brent and it threw her, hearing his voice again after so long. She closed her eyes, and took in the sound that it was like music to her ears.  
  
"The Computer Man. This is Stanley Jobson, can I help you?"  
  
"Stanley." she said timidly.  
  
He knew exactly who it was and changed his position in his chair, ready to hang on to every word she spoke. Why was she calling? Could she possibly be ready to see him again? He was hopeful. "Emma, this is a surprise."  
  
His voice actually sounded as if he was glad she called. And for a few brief seconds Emma wanted to tell him she missed him. But she didn't. She remembered her reasoning behind the call and Stanley was not prepared for what came next.  
  
Too much pent up emotion was tearing at her. Unknowing how to handle all of the conflicting feelings, anger breaks to the front. "Are you? My god, Stanley, what were you thinking hiring Kyle?" she shouted across the phone line.  
  
Stanley held the phone away from his ear, shocked by her outburst. He decided to remain calm, "Oh, I see...this is about Kyle."  
  
"Yes, why else would I be calling you?" Pent up emotion followed frustration.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you don't want to see me anymore....as far as you are concerned I don't exist." he said sarcastically.  
  
"That isn't how it is and you know it. And anyhow this has nothing to do with me." Frustration begat aggravation.  
  
"Could've fooled me." he paused, "So I take it you aren't pleased with Kyle's job."  
  
"Did you think I would be? He is 16. It's a 30 mile drive to your store." Her palm was sweating on the handle of the phone.  
  
"It's a job, Emma. A job he wants to do. A job, I believe he will be good at." Brent peered around from the floor, hearing Stanley's raised voice. Stanley managed to smile at him. "You know, this is a conversation I'm not prepared to have over the phone. If you have issues with it, you want to discuss with me... you can talk to me to my face...you know where I am" He hung up the phone. Brent looked surprised.  
  
"You hung up on her."  
  
"It's not the first time." Stan was a little disgruntled with his eaves dropping this time. "Don't you have something to do, Brent. I thought there was that installation...you were working on."  
  
"Working on it as we speak, boss." Brent knew to stay away in this case. And he wondered what had he been thinking hiring Emma's son.  
  
  
  
Emma got off the phone and was fuming, Rachel stood in her doorway. "you must have been talking to Gary."  
  
"I wish." The receiver slammed with uncertainty that it would remain in the cradle.  
  
Rachel looked surprised.  
  
"At least Gary never hung up on me. That man has horrible telephone manners."  
  
Rachel still had no clue what she was talking about. "Who was that?"  
  
"Stanley Jobson." She said frustrated as she began to pace the room. IT was the first time she had said his name in weeks.  
  
Rachel tried to piece the part of the conversation she had heard with Stanley and it didn't make sense. She watched quietly as her friend slowed the tempo, stopped and look at her upset.  
  
Emma noticed her confusion. "He hired Kyle. Do you believe it? He didn't even consult me. Just hired him!" Ranting substituted her pacing.  
  
"I thought you wanted him to have a job?" Rachel was trying to make amends for the unusual phone call. "This sounds great, Emma. Kyle loves computers. What a great experience for him. That was really nice of Stanley."  
  
"I knew you would be on his side." She sulked.  
  
"I'm on Kyle's side, Emma." Rachel had come in at a bad time and was trying to help. She watched as Emma grabbed a few Kleenexes from the counter and dabbed at her eyes.  
  
Feeling her world start to crumble even more, she continued pacing the floor. Rachel went over to her and took her by the arm to get her to stop. Emma was shaking. "You're a wreck. My god, Emma, it is amazing you haven't had a nervous breakdown." Rachel got her to sit down. She watched her friend's forehead fall on her hand. Her hair fell forward covering her face. Dry sobs began racking her body. "Take deep breaths. Calm down."  
  
"He has no right, Rachel." She wasn't quite crying but it was near.  
  
"Okay, maybe he should have called you. But you can't deny Kyle this opportunity. He will never forgive you, Emma."  
  
Now Emma was crying. Rachel looked at the clock, recess was nearly over. "You are in no state to teach a class. Look, I will go talk to the principal. He will understand that you are stressed about the tests starting tomorrow. There are plenty of bodies around here that can sub for you. You need to go home." She had already encompassed arms around her shoulder. Rachel wanted to say so much more. This was much more than Kyle's job obviously.  
  
"I want to go home." Was muffled behind the mound of Kleenex.  
  
"Good. Stay put and I will go make arrangements, pronto."  
  
Emma sat in the child's desk and continued to cry. Thinking of Stanley. Why did it have to be this way? She shouldn't have to be so nasty. Tears of remorse were falling.  
  
  
  
Rachel came back and grabbed Emma's jacket and purse, "All sorted. Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Emma seemed in a daze and didn't speak. Rachel was starting to worry about her. She had been acting like nothing had happened and it obviously had caught up with her. When she got in the car, Rachel leaned down to the window, "I think this is more than just Kyle, Em."  
  
"What do you mean?" She had been fumbling the keys to the ignition and looked up through teary eyes.  
  
"I know you miss him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Stanley."  
  
There was that name again. Emma looked around nervously expecting Meg to pop up, or the principal. She tried blinking back tears.  
  
"You need to do something about it. Before it drives you crazy. I can't stand seeing you like this."  
  
Emma had no idea what she could do.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She drove her car to Grindz, the coffee shop directly across the street from Stanley's shop. She needed to see Stanley, but she needed to get a hold of herself first. So she ordered a coffee and sat at the back of the shop, sorting out what she needed to say to him. Rachel was right, she missed him. She was going crazy thinking about him constantly. She had no idea of the time, her thoughts were elsewhere....  
  
Brent had noticed her car across the street at Grindz. It had been there nearly an hour. That was weird. Stanley had been in back working on a computer and when he came out it was close to noon, "Are you going to get lunch today, or is it my turn?" He said, as he approached Brent, who was staring out the window. Stanley looked at him oddly, "What are you looking at?" Brent moved away from the window quickly. He didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on between the two of them.  
  
"Nothing." Stanley looked towards the coffee shop and saw Emma's car. He looked at Brent suspiciously.  
  
"How long as she been there?"  
  
"How would I know. Do you think I have been keeping tabs on her?"  
  
Stan knew him to well, "Yes."  
  
"An hour or so."  
  
Stanley stood and looked out the window towards her car, "That's odd, she should be in school."  
  
"So are you going to go see her?"  
  
"Not on your life. She has to make the effort to see me." He was still a little sore about the phone call. "And obviously she is thinking about it or otherwise she wouldn't be across the street."  
  
Brent shook his head, "You don't have a clue what you're doing." He picked up his keys, "I'll get lunch, is Chinese okay?"  
  
He started to walk out of the shop, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I am not saying a word." Shaking his head as he walked out into the parking lot.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Emma looked at the clock and couldn't believe it was already 12:30. She stood up and made her way to the parking lot, trying to get the nerve up to walk across the street. Brent was gone, only Stan's suburban was in the parking lot. She got in her car and drove across the street, it was time to face the fire.  
  
When she opened the door, the bell rang, and Stanley strolled onto the shop floor, not at all surprised to see her. She missed the looks that once passed between them. It was not there. Stanley stood so tall and was so sure of himself that Emma felt powerless in his presence. She was about to speak when the shop door opened again and a tall blonde in heels and a Versace suit confidently walked up to the counter.  
  
"Well, hello, Stanley, always a pleasure to see you." She casually flirted. Looking around the room she totally ignored Emma. "And where is the other incredibly handsome man of your employ?"  
  
Stanley smiled at her. Emma noticed it was genuine. She couldn't even get him to smile at her.  
  
"Hey, Monique." He retrieved the paperwork. "Brent is out getting lunch."  
  
"Well, you tell him I missed him, but I am sure your service will be equally as pleasing." Her designer sunglasses had been removed but she had casually used them as a teething ring while flinging conversation towards the owner of the shop.  
  
Stanley nervously chuckled. "Well, Brent just finished up your PC, actually. I'll go grab it." He turned to Emma. "Don't go anywhere." He spoke to her like she was a child.  
  
Both manicured hands tapped the counter while Monique's eyes took in the interior idly, then turned to Emma to rake in her features from top to bottom as if sizing up a leg of lamb.  
  
Emma felt like a child next to her. Wearing a denim skirt, a striped T-shirt and tennis shoes....next to this gorgeous woman dressed to the hilt. Emma smiled but the woman turned around, waiting for Stanley's return. Emma wanted to crawl in a hole.  
  
Stanley brought the computer out and laid it on the counter while he totaled the bill. Monique leaned into the counter and with both hands laced to support her chin she soaked in the scenery of Stan. A sly smile stole across her face as her eyes held appreciation.  
  
Emma couldn't hear their conversation but she heard giggling express another flirtatious remark. Monique seemed quite practiced. She wrote a check. And Stanley offered to take it to her car for her. "How can I refuse? What woman wouldn't want to see you lift just about anything?"  
  
Emma watched them walk out the door and watched as Stanley loaded the computer into her convertible. Brand new. She continued flirting with him, it was obvious. And why shouldn't she? He was attractive and well, Stanley would surely be attracted to her, too. What man wouldn't be? One thing for sure, she had no access baggage...like Emma had. It must be a breath of fresh air having a woman like that flirt with you.Now she began to feel sorry for herself.  
  
Stanley looked up and saw her watching them. Emma stood back and went to the other side of the shop where she thumbed through a computer catalogue. Stanley walked back in.  
  
"Sorry about that. I think you were going to say something when Monique walked in and I got sidetracked."  
  
"Sidetracked?" she said under her breath, "is that what you call that?" The catalog still held her interest.  
  
"What was that you said?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He noticed her expression. She was jealous. "So I guess I can assume you are here to talk about Kyle. I am surprised that you aren't at school."  
  
"I went home sick."  
  
"You don't look sick. What's wrong?" There was now a bit of concern in his voice. He began to walk toward her.  
  
"The state testing starts tomorrow, I have a major headache that's all. I'm sure it's just the stress of the tests."  
  
"Do you want to have a seat in back?" He was being civil.  
  
She nodded and surprised herself that she was being civil as well. They went to the back and he pulled out a chair for her. "So, have you come to your senses about Kyle's job here?"  
  
She didn't like the way he worded that and right away it rubbed her the wrong way. "I'm not happy about the way you handled it. I think you should have consulted with me." Friction was evident in her voice. " I'm sure if the tables were turned and I was hiring Holly, well...you would have wanted me to talk it over with you."  
  
"No, I don't think I would've. I know you. I know Holly would be fine working with you. Just like you should know Kyle would be fine working here with me." His answer was without hesitation. "I would think you would be pleased that he is working for someone you know. Or at least that's what I assumed."  
  
"You assumed a lot of things." She paused briefly, "If you care anything about me, Stanley, you'll call him and tell him you changed your mind."  
  
He was offended by that comment, "I do care about you, Emma. But I won't do anything of the kind. Kyle wants to work here. He had a speech prepared to get me to hire him. He's smart, eager and enthusiastic. Just the kind of person I like having around."  
  
"Since when were you even looking for help?" The proverbial grabbing at straws was taking effect.  
  
"I wasn't. But he sold me. And this way, I can free myself up on Saturdays."  
  
She was quiet thinking about what he had been or wanted to be doing on Saturdays. Monique popped into her mind.  
  
Stanley noticed her envious look. For some reason he felt he had to explain himself. "I've been working on my house, adding a bathroom and a porch off the master bedroom. And I want to spend more time with Holly."  
  
She felt stupid that she even thought such a thing, "That's understandable."  
  
"Emma, I won't work him to the bone. I'm flexible with his school schedule and I know he needs to do homework after school. I won't let this job effect his school work."  
  
"You don't know Kyle. This will consume him working with computers. I can't get him to get away from the one at home and now he'll be getting paid to work with them. How could he possibly be interested in his schoolwork or even going to college after working with you."  
  
"I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt, Emma." He was trying to stay matter of fact.  
  
"He's not your son, Stanley." she realized she had raised her voice.  
  
That really cut to the chase. "Where did that come from? God, Emma, all I did was help the kid out and give him a job."  
  
She had promised herself she wouldn't get upset and now she was doing it. She stood up and began pacing the floor.  
  
Stan had been here before, the day she told him she couldn't see him anymore. Watching her movements, the body language began to relay a different message why she was here. Realization began to sink in. "Maybe there's something else you want to say to me."  
  
Emma knew what he was on about, and didn't want to talk about it. "I am here to talk about Kyle. And you don't seem to be looking at this situation the same way I am."  
  
Stanley seemed disappointed. He was hoping she could talk about them.  
  
"I'm listening." He waited for her to speak.  
  
She turned slowly towards him and he was looking at her, "What will they say at school?...my school, when they see him working here? Can't you see this will only make matters worse?"  
  
"As far as I can see, that bit of gossip died as soon as it rose." His voice was calmer knowing what he was really up against. "Emma no one is talking about us. Rachel says it's old news."  
  
Emma had no idea Rachel had been talking to him, "Rachel? You've been talking to Rachel, too?" Her mind started to race with thoughts she had confided in Rachel that now Stanley could possibly be aware of.  
  
"Yes, she's a friend. I'm entitled to friends, aren't I?" Why was she behaving like this, being jealous of Rachel? It was pointless.  
  
She didn't answer him. It upset her that he wasn't falling apart. That everything seemed so right for him...without her. "It's so easy for you isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything." She couldn't seem to keep her thoughts clear. Every time she looked at him, she became flustered and nervous. The previous pacing continued while outlining the workroom, arms waving frantically. "Your little world is perfect, isn't it? You have a great job and a home and a beautiful daughter. Friends...plenty of them. Everyone likes you. Everyone wants to be around you...Rachel, and now Kyle. It must be great being so popular." Punctuated by thrusts of the arms, she sounded bitter.  
  
Once again she was off on a tangent and he had no idea where it came from or where it was going. "You don't know the first thing about my world, Emma. What it's been like for me." It had taken a long time for him to grasp his fortunate chance to start over, where he came from, what hole he had nearly been buried in by his former ex. "You've been so absorbed in your own problems. You need to get a grip on reality....stop giving a fuck what your damn principal thinks for starters...and you aren't the first woman that has been left by a man....it happens." The response came out a little too heated but it was the truth. After saying this, he felt that maybe he had stepped over the line. Could she take it?  
  
She stood and glared at him briefly, turning away holding back tears. She was not going to cry again.  
  
It was time to clear the table. "I'm not carrying on with Rachel or Monique or anyone for your information...so let's drop the jealousy while we are at it." It had to be said. "And for god's sake you have to let Kyle go. He'll only turn against you if you keep treating him as if he were a child."  
  
She held back tears as she turned away from him. It was there and then she felt she had blown it. She was an emotional wreck and now had allowed Stanley to see it in full force. How could he ever want anything to do with her after today? The floor tile was getting another path worn.  
  
Emma's behavior frightened him. He had never seen her like this. She was pacing the floor, flaying her arms every which way...on the verge of tears. He could take it no longer. Getting out of his chair he moved towards her and grabbed both of her wrists in one swoop of his left hand. They were now locked into his fist. Firmly he pulled her up snug against him. She struggled. "Let go of me." The protest was weak. Her body did not agree.  
  
Towering over her, firm and solid, "Emma. you have to stop this." His grasp was tight, but not uncomfortably. She backed up struggling against him, with no success, running into the metal shelve unit against the wall, knocking over a stack of discs. They scattered to the floor and she looked down, hoping that Stanley would let go and pick them up. But he didn't even flinch. He centered his gaze and did not take his eyes off her. His body now pressed against hers, his face inches away. His body heat, the clasp of his fingers around her wrists, his intense gaze.... it was all too much for her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing it had become irregular. She had to be in control. She could do this, she could be in control. But then his free hand went to her cheek. His gentle touch slowly opened her eyes. Stanley gazed into the crystal blues and the desire he had been holding back for weeks resurfaced, only, this time, with a vengeance. He was desperate for her that moment. Her struggling now ceased and she felt herself gasp as his hand sensually caressed the contour her face.  
  
She tried to speak. A finger touched softly over her lips, outlining them, as a quieting gesture. A whispered response came close to her ear, "Shhhhh. Emma." He was still grasping her hands with his, afraid she would push him away if he let go. He began to speak in a quiet, soothing voice, "We both know this isn't about Kyle, Emma."  
  
Her eyes closed, not wanting to look at him. Faces were in such close proximity to each other. It was incredibly erotic. He continued to stroke her face and play with her hair that tumbled around her face.  
  
His eyes also wafted shut, inhaling her intoxicating aroma. Gently brushing his lips against her neck, he lay a blind trail. Her body trembled as lips began moving up the side of her neck, caressing her ear lobe. Breath was moist on her skin, he continued moving across her cheek towards the edge of her mouth.  
  
To Emma, an erotic response from her body was almost unheard of. Breasts that were petite and still held themselves well, suckled her children as infants. This resulted in her most embarrassing aspect of how unusually enlarged the nipples extended when erect, rarely only when enticed.  
  
Stanley was an incredible enticer. His touch and the feeling of her own excited body flushed her cheeks crimson. Arms that were folded up and over her chest prevented Stan from feeling the full effect he had on her. Control was no longer an option that her body gave her.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Brent pulled his VW bug into the parking lot and saw Emma's RAV 4 parked next to the Suburban. So, Emma had made the effort Stan was waiting for. He wondered what was going on in there. He hated to barge in on them but he was curious and incredibly hungry. The Stanley and Emma saga had become intriguing to say the least. Brent had never known a relationship to come so far and then have various stumbling blocks thrown in it's way, the way theirs had. It had obviously been rough on both of them. He thought he could probably sneak in the back without  
  
them even noticing. That was his best bet. He fumbled for the backdoor key on his key ring, and in his other hand juggled the bag of Chinese food.  
  
The door opened quietly but Brent was not prepared for the sight that lay before him. He stood in shock, watching Stanley in a heated moment. They hadn't heard the door open. Emma's face was one of pure rapture and her shirt revealed extensive and intense interest. And Stan wasn't even touching her there. Brent had to admit the whole scenario turned him on more than slightly. He had forgotten about the door behind him, caught up in observing the excitement. It slammed shut just as Stan's lips were about to close over Emma's.  
  
Stanley jumped and his hand freed hers. Emma, being startled once again, backed up. Her now free hands managed to fling backwards and knock another stack of discs to the ground in a crash.  
  
Brent stood planted in the spot.  
  
Turning towards the noise, Stanley saw Brent with the bag of food nervously smiling.  
  
Brent tried to salvage his untimely entrance. "Foods here." This was not good.  
  
Stan's look of frustration was obvious. Emma nervously knelt down and began to pick up the discs scattered at her feet. Stanley knelt down next to her and put his hand over hers, "You don't have to do that." She looked at him and he saw the passion behind her eyes, the glow on her face. God, if only Brent hadn't walked in. Always one-step forward, two steps back.  
  
She got up and grabbed her purse wanting to quickly depart.  
  
Unsure what to do next, Brent began to babble. "I bet you guys are hungry." He realized it wasn't the best choice of words. And Stanley looked at him, raising his eyebrows in aggravation. Brent continued, "There's plenty of food, Emma. Your welcome to stay."  
  
She fumbled in her purse for her keys. "I couldn't' possibly. I have a headache. I just want to go home and lie down. Thanks anyhow, Brent. That was sweet of you to ask." Her skin was still flushed an exasperated pink  
  
Stanley had managed to pick up the discs, stood up, and placed them on the shelf. Emma and he exchanged glances, accepting the other's response, but nothing was said. She turned to walk out the front of the shop and Stanley followed her.  
  
When she got to the front door, Stanley spoke her name. "Emma."  
  
She turned. "I shouldn't have come." She looked down at her feet trying to find something to say on a positive note. "You're right. I need to let go of Kyle. He'll be good here with you and Brent. I know he'll love it and I was wrong in trying to interfere." She was calm but Stanley knew what had just happened between them was playing heavily on her mind. She once again needed some time to sort out where she wanted this to lead.  
  
Hand pushing the front door, she walked out. Glancing at him, her eyes saying much more than she realized.  
  
Stanley sighed as he watched her car leave the parking lot and headed into the backroom. Seeing Brent had the food cartons laid out on his desk and was already digging in. "Well, you're hungry obviously."  
  
"Not as hungry as you, I'm sure." Once again, Brent spoke without thinking.  
  
A glare was cast from Stanley. He walked over to the repair counter and started working on a computer.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"Lost my appetite, the minute you walked in." He said sarcastically. A small wrench bore the brute of his grip. A screw twisted off.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. How was I to know the two of you were...? well, you know... anyhow, it was lucky I showed up, really."  
  
Setting the tools down he turned to him, "How so?"  
  
"Any second later and you would have had her on the desk.... Come on, Stanley, that isn't how you want it to be."  
  
He actually began to lighten up and laughed at the thought. He had to admit it had crossed his mind. He moved over to the desk and leaned over picking up a handful of crispy noodles, then pulled a chair up and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "I doubt that would have happened."  
  
Brent was glad to see him smiling, "She's pretty hot, Stan."  
  
Stanley blushed wondering what possibly Brent saw between them.  
  
"And....whew..."he made a gesture of the heat with his hand sweeping over his forehead, "I can still feel the electricity in the air...god, man, the sparks were flying off both of you." He continued eating like it was nothing, which Stan found amazing. To be young and 21, he thought. Life would be so easy.  
  
Stanley was quiet and found he was hungrier than he thought as he began to dig into some fried rice and lemon chicken. Brent had been so right about one thing, she was hot. He had never felt this with any woman before, this driving desire and passion that passed through his whole body every time she was in the room.  
  
Brent saw the look in his eyes, "You have got it so bad, man. Don't you think it's time the two of you sorted this out? You got chemistry..for god's sake, Stan... just take her to bed...you know it's what both of you want."  
  
He really didn't want to go into details of his private life. He knew Brent wouldn't shut about it either."She's not ready." Shooting daggers across the desk reinforced that he didn't want to continue this discussion, but Brent paid no mind.  
  
"From where I stood, man, she was so ready." Reflecting back to his girlfriend, he wished he could produce that type of reaction with her at the drop of a hat.  
  
Stanley looked up from his food, contemplating what Brent had seen. Stan had felt it too. She seemed ready but she was still holding back. He knew there were a lot of things weighing heavily on her mind that he couldn't possibly truly understand. But after this afternoon, Stanley knew that it was time he did something. He couldn't stand back any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


	12. Ingrid, Caryand the Kiss

School testing took the better part of the next two weeks before Spring break. Emma managed to get through it but in the back of her mind the incident in Stanley's back room played heavily upon her. She knew she wouldn't be able to go through with this charade for ever and it seemed fairly evident that Stanley was in no mind to either. Especially after the deliveries that had been taking place the last few days.  
  
It had started on the Monday morning, over a week since the back room incident. A single red rose was on her desk in a vase. No note, nothing. The next day another appeared, and then the next day they doubled, to 4. By Wednesday there was 8, and Thursday 16.  
  
A couple of kids made comments that it was a math lesson. Thinking Emma had planned the whole thing, especially when on Friday 32 roses now filled two vases on her desk. There was a pizza party that afternoon, and a few parent helpers had stopped by to help, but they were more interested in Emma's secret admirer than anything else. Rachel's class had joined Emma's and Rachel wouldn't stop talking about how romantic it was.  
  
"I don't know what you did, Emma, but he sure is sweet on you. And how romantic. Josh has no romance in him at all, I am afraid."  
  
Emma had to admit, it was romantic. Every morning when she saw the roses, she had felt her heart race. "Stop it, Rachel. You don't know Stanley sent them, or do you?" She eyed her best friend evilly. Now she knew that the two had been in contact with one another, It was a possibility.  
  
"Of course I don't know, but I would bet money that he did, unless you have been sneaking around and have a new beau you haven't told me about." she teased.  
  
Bryan and Ariels' moms couldn't help but get into the conversation, "So it is true. Stanley Jobson and you...well, you're an item."  
  
This was all Emma needed, having parents now drudging this subject up again. She tried acting nonchalant "No, it's not true." Emma nudged Rachel, "Now look what you have done."  
  
Bryan's mom, Trudy. Carlson, took in a sniff on the roses, "I think it's wonderful, Emma. He's a lovely guy, a great dad. And I don't care what the rest of the staff at this stuffy institution think, what is going on between the two of you is none of their business." Emma was surprised by the support.  
  
Anna Guthrie nodded her head, "Go for it, girl. He's a catch. My husband has taken his computer to his shop and raves about the guy. And my husband never raves about anyone let me tell you, unless she is blonde, with a nice pair of bazookas, if you know what I mean.."  
  
All 4 ladies had a little giggle, then Rachel smiled at Emma, "See what did I tell you. No one cares."  
  
Emma looked around the room where the kids were all busy eating pizza and chatting. The noise level was pretty high, but Emma didn't seem to mind today. It had been so quiet during the testing over the last week and a half, it was a nice change. She noticed Holly with Ariel laughing about something and then Holly looked over at Emma and smiled. Emma wondered if Holly knew anything about the flowers. They were beautiful and it was definitely something Stanley was likely to do. She felt a wave of contentment drifting over her.  
  
The school bell jolted her out of her daydream. And children rushed around picking up their backpacks, and darted out of the classroom. Holly remained behind to help, and Emma mentioned the flowers, "I probably shouldn't ask, but did your dad send these?"  
  
Holly knew he had, it was fairly obvious but she acted coy. "I don't know." She quickly finished picking up paper plates and then grabbed her backpack, "I got to go Ms. Heyward, have a great vacation."  
  
"Thank-you, Holly. You too." She walked to the door watching her run off and was more than a bit surprised to find Stanley literally yards away from her, heading for her room. Her eyes met his gaze and a wide smile appeared across his face.  
  
After a brief hug from Holly, he returned his glance up to her and nodded, a greeting, "Emma." he paused. He could see behind her into the classroom, where the roses now adorned her desk, Rachel who had been curiously looking their way, smiled at Stanley then helped the room parents finish tidying up.  
  
"I see you got the roses." he stated matter of factly.  
  
"They're beautiful." she responded rather timidly.  
  
Meg's classroom was across the way and she happened to be looking out at this time, seeing the two of them together again, really infuriated her.Those looks that passed between them made her skin crawl. What was so damn special about Emma Heyward? She wondered. Meg had been so certain that Emma's visit with the principal last month would have scared her off him for good, but she could see that wasn't the case. As the two of them could hardly take their eyes off each other.  
  
"I figured you could use something to brighten up your week. Kyle told me that the testing was pretty intense."  
  
Good old Kyle, Emma thought. Who knows what he had been telling Stanley about her. "And they have done just that, thank-you."  
  
"Good." He looked at his watch, "I got to run. You have a good break. It was nice seeing you again." He was now looking at her from head to foot, "You look fantastic by the way." Emma looked down at her attire and wondered what had triggered that remark. She was dressed the same way she normally dressed, nothing different. He noticed her confusion and added, "But you always look fantastic to me." She smiled. She didn't even bother to look around to see if anyone had heard these words. For some reason, for the first time since the principal's reprimand , she didn't care.  
  
Mumbling, "Thank-you" under her breath, she desperately wanted to say call me, or something. But nothing came out. She stood there and let him walk away, saying nothing. Rachel bounded out of the door, "Tell all."  
  
"He sent the roses." She said as if she was in a trance.  
  
"Of course he did and..." motioning with her hands, to get on with it.  
  
"Nothing." Time to check back into reality she thought as she glanced at her watch and saw the time, "I got to get home. The kids are going camping with Gary this weekend."  
  
"That's sudden."  
  
"Tell me about it. And we argued this morning. Now that he has the house in Alpine, he wants the kids during the holidays."  
  
"Do you think something is going on?"  
  
"Don't you find it odd that he all of a sudden he wants all this time with them?"  
  
"Won't it put a damper on his lifestyle?"  
  
Emma had thought about that. Maybe there was someone serious. Why else would he behaving like this. All of a sudden he was the perfect Dad. It was so out of character for him. She went back into the classroom and handed Rachel a vase, taking the other one herself.  
  
"You're taking them home?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Emma, you have the whole house to yourself this weekend. Perfect timing."  
  
"Don't go there, Rachel."  
  
"The guy is romancing you. Give him a break. Screw the school policy. Bend and break the rules a bit. Live it up. You deserve it." Rachel could see she was getting to her. "I bet you he will be calling you this evening."  
  
Emma found herself blushing. In the back of her mind, she could only hope.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
But there was no call, and Emma spent the evening alone. She plopped down on the couch and watched some horrible Lifetime movie, and drank a whole bottle of wine on her own, feeling sorry for herself. When she headed up to bed, she caught a glimpse of the roses sitting on her kitchen table. And closed her eyes, thinking of Stanley.  
  
Emma had kept busy all Saturday. She cleaned the house and worked out in the garden, tried reading a book, but found herself fidgety, anxious and couldn't concentrate. As dusk set upon the house, Emma was back to her typical Saturday night routine. She was not good at dealing with loneliness. She got into her pajamas and poured herself a glass of wine. Putting a Frank Sinatra CD on the stereo, one that always made her cry. She felt like a good cry tonight. Why hadn't Stanley called her?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
With Kyle away, Stanley was needed in the shop all day Saturday. They closed early at 5pm, but Stanley managed to get out of there at 4. Holly had called earlier to remind him she was going to a sleepover at Ariel's house that evening. He wasn't very thrilled with this idea at all. Ever since the episode in LA, they hadn't spent one night apart. And Holly found her Dad's worrying a bit over the top.  
  
Holly was so excited. She was finally fitting in with kids her own age and they liked her. She packed a backpack and got her sleeping bag out of the closet, setting them by the door, Ariel's mom said she would pick her up.  
  
"Look, you call me, if you want me to come pick you up."he said as he thumbed through the junk mail, while sitting at the counter, trying not to show the concern he was having about this whole sleepover.  
  
"Dad, I won't be calling you."  
  
"You might hate it. And sleeping away from home, baby..." he paused " this is a big thing."  
  
"No, it's not. Kids my age do it all the time." She went over to her dad and slipped her arm through his, "Are you going to be okay, without me?"  
  
"No." He then smiled, "of course I will be. I know I am being over the top with my concern." He thought about her being taken from her home by Gabriel's thugs and the thought of her being out of his sight for this long with people he didn't even really know.  
  
Holly had an idea and handed him the phone, "Call Emma. She's alone, Dad, just like you. Maybe she could use the company."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
" Why did you send roses to her anyhow if you weren't going to call her?"  
  
"You ask to many questions." He began tickling her, and she giggled uncontrollably, he then grabbed her in a big bear hug, and didn't want to let her go when there was a knock at the door. Holly managed to escape his grip and ran to the door, where Ariel and her dad were standing. Holly opened the door for them and Paul Guthrie walked over and shook Stanley's hand, they had met on occasion in the shop.  
  
"Hey, Stan. How are things?"  
  
Stan wanted to say things sucked but managed to smile, "Good, Paul..."  
  
"I envy you, man, a night of total freedom..."  
  
"Right, I suppose you will have a houseful of 10 and 11 year olds."  
  
"No peace all night. Hey, I might be able to sneak out, you want to go have a drink?"  
  
Stanley was thinking of what Holly had said, Emma was alone. "Hey, I would love to but I have plans." Holly looked at her dad surprised. He winked at her.  
  
"You do?" she questioned.  
  
He just smiled at her, noticing Paul who seemed pretty curious. The girls picked up Holly's things and took them out to the car. Stanley and Paul walked out front together. Obviously envious of Stanley's freedom said, "I suppose you have your pick of the crop, Stan. Women must flock to the most available bachelor around."  
  
Stanley laughed, "Right, they are at my beck and call, Paul." Little did he know that his social life had never been one to brag about. It was rather amusing Paul had this image of him being some kind of a playboy.  
  
"You know I love, Anna, but to have lots of women adore you. Now that has to be heaven."  
  
"I really wouldn't know. I think what you have, Paul, seems awfully nice. I'd give about anything to..." Holly unknowingly interrupted by running up to give him a big hug. He was glad for the distraction. Turning to his daughter, "You call me, if you need anything. Promise me."  
  
"Oh, Dad..." slightly embarrassed about her Dad's concern she looked at Ariel hoping she hadn't noticed. But Ariel had already gotten in the car, Holly pried herself away from her Dad's hug and climbed into the car, "I promise, please don't worry." she said as the door closed. Stanley smiled at her, easier said than done.  
  
Paul gave him a slap on the back, "Well, Stan, enjoy your evening of pure selfish pleasure and think of me with 5 screaming pre-teens. God, I envy you."  
  
Holly leaned out of the window and waved as they drove off. Tears brimmed his eyes. No one knew what dilemma ate at him on the inside since Holly had first asked. It was the hardest thing to do, letting her go, even for an overnight slumber party. Fear of her being taken away again. Fear of the unknown. Fear of being a successful father. He had to lay all those inner demons down and try to assemble a normal life. What ever that meant to normal people. Hopefully that part of his life will never happen again. He only prayed. The car was out of site around the corner. He pinched his thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose to quell a stress headache threatening. Something had to let up. His stomach was in knots the entire week. It had gotten worse as this evening got closer. 'Maybe Paul was right.' Stan had already decided earlier to let this be the first step for his daughter. She was definitely coming around to what he envisioned her, a normal 10 year with friends. He just didn't realize how hard it was for dad. 'Well, she's taken the first leg up in the saddle. I guess I'd better follow through.' He walked back toward the empty house. As he crossed the lawn to the front door, thoughts reflected back to the other female in his life, his dreams. Stopping to reminisce, feelings flowed. They were good. He knew there was no question where his heart stood. It grew stronger every day. Now the question was, what he could do to woo Emma back into his arms? The flowers had been a good start.would she be receptive to a surprise visit this evening? A small grin formed as the front door open. Where did he put those keys to his faithful steed?  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Emma opened the door, wearing her most comfortable grey v neck tshirt and blue and grey plaid pajama bottoms. Perfect for a night in alone. It was obvious she had been crying. Stanley had come over to make up for the lack of support he'd not given her over the last month. Ever since the confrontation in the backroom, he had decided he wasn't going to stand back anymore. Screw the school polices and all those ridiculous rumors. He wanted to be with Emma.  
  
She looked a bit surprised to see him and hid slightly behind the door, after a brief glance between them she sighed, leaning one hand against the door edge and looked down, not wanting him to see her in such a state.  
  
He knew he had to do something to get her out of this funk. "Kyle told me you were on your own, so I thought" putting on his best Cary Grant imitation." I bet Emma could use some company...pizza, a bottle of wine, topped with a fine classic film, and to top off the evening....the piece de resistance...myself." He smiled lightheartedly. At first there was no response but a corner lip started to curl.  
  
"I really don't think I'll be much company but..." she paused slightly, as a smirk grew across her face, Stanley hanging on her every word, hoping he had made the right decision in coming over. "how can I refuse an evening with Cary Grant?" She stepped aside and gestured him in with a wave of her hand.  
  
He walked past her into the family room where he laid down the pizza, videos and bottle of wine on the coffee table. The lights were dim and candles lit up the room, he noticed a half empty wine glass already sitting on the table and music was playing on the stereo. He recognized it, Frank Sinatra...the album...he had to think a minute, it had been a long time since he had heard it, "Only the Lonely". That brought memories back, he would rather forget. His dad had played that album constantly after his mother had left him, how long ago was that...Stanley had been 12. Although it was a beautiful album, it was nothing anyone should be listening to alone, and in Emma's state. He went to the stereo, studied it briefly, looking for the eject button.  
  
"This definitely won't do." He ejected the CD and put it back in it's case.  
  
"Hey, I was listening to that."she put up a small protest, but stayed where she was, she really didn't have much energy to do battle with him.  
  
"Not appropriate for tonight, I'm afraid. In fact, I would say that CD can definitely be put away. I don't think you will be finding much need for it in the immediate future." Emma looked at him, what was he talking about? The silence in the room was a little bit unnerving, so he scavenged around the area and found something more appropriate for the mood he intended to create. He was amazed at her selection of CD's, but he knew she had worked at a record store. Then something struck his eye. Although he favored rock n roll, he had grown up on classics. His dad was a true romantic, it was too bad his mother had never appreciated it. And this is the music his dad had on all the time. He smiled as he opened the case and slipped the CD into the cartridge. Pressing enter and play. When the first few notes came on, Emma wondered what he was up to.  
  
"Now isn't that better." Nat King Cole's voice singing 'Fly me to the Moon' echoed throughout the room. She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I would never have taken you for a jazz lover."  
  
"Well, you have a lot to learn about me, Emma Heyward, because I happen to believe Nat King Cole has the most fabulous voice of his time."  
  
"What's going on, Stanley?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "what do you mean?"  
  
"You coming here tonight." she was still so defensive.  
  
"You think I came here to feel sorry for you and make you feel better? You have never been so wrong. This time it's about me, Emma. I am being totally selfish."  
  
She looked rather confused by this statement. " I happen to be spending the evening alone in my house...Holly at her first sleepover. After all the years I have spent on my own, I had no idea that being alone again would be so difficult."  
  
He was opening up, something he rarely did. Emma still felt she knew nothing about him or his past. And she welcomed his words, since he so often let her do all the talking. He recalled those years for a brief second and quickly shuffled them to the back of his mind,...."but instead of mopping around I decided I wasn't going to be alone tonight." He paused and looked across the room at her. She had remained planted to the spot, arms crossed over her chest. "I wanted to be with you."  
  
She awkwardly looked somewhere else, as he said those words. Stanley still not getting a response from her, knew he had to do something. He wasn't about to leave. He threw up his hands, "Okay...I know...I have been a real jerk, the last few weeks. I haven't given you the support you needed." She looked his way again, curious what else he had to say. "I should've been more understanding about your job and I should've asked you about Kyle working for me. There's not a hell of a lot I can do about that now. And in all honesty, I still feel no one is going to run my personal life and tell me who I can and cannot see." He had her full attention now, "I want to see you. But more importantly, do you want to see me? Do you want me in your life, Emma? Because I really don't want to play this game anymore." There was desperation in his voice. She took a step forward and then stopped. Is that what she wanted too. She was holding back once again. If anything was going to happen, he had decided that she had to be the instigator, He wanted it to be her decision. He wanted her to want to be with him. And that was the only way this was going to work.  
  
After the episode in the back room nearly 10 days earlier, she had a hard time concentrating on much of anything else. It scared her what she was feeling him, but at the same time she longed desperately for him. He was eying her and was waiting for some kind of response.  
  
Emma's hesitation to speak was evident, but she managed after a few seconds which seemed so much longer "Yes...I want you in my life."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, you said that."  
  
"I've missed you." she said with a slight quaver to her voice.  
  
She slowly looked up at him from her spot by the door, "And I've missed you."he responded sincerely. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, with a welcoming smile, holding out his arms to her, hoping she would accept them. "Come here."  
  
She stood glued to the spot for a few seconds contemplating his invitation. She had missed him terribly, and his outreached muscular arms looked so incredibly inviting. She managed to take a deep breath and walk slowly towards him. He smiled at her as she approached, relieved and grateful that she was being so accepting. When she was close enough he stepped forward and drew her into his arms. His right arm encircled her back and she instinctively buried her head into his shoulder. His left hand held the back of her head, gently running his fingers through her silken hair. He felt her tremble and he squeezed her tightly, drawing her closer to him.  
  
"It's okay, Em. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." There was a slight pause, a deep sigh then those 3 words that needed to be said, "I love you, Emma."  
  
She began to cry. Everything that had been building up the last month..her run in with Meg and the principal, Kyle's independence, the state testing and Stanley's absence from her life, along with the sexual confrontation in his back room and this new revelation. Could it really be true...he loved her? He let her cry, comforting her with the gentle movement of his hand across her back. His finger tips lightly caressing her. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight, feeling her heart beating rapidly against his chest. Soon the sobs began to slow down and she was relaxing in his arms. He seemed to have this effect on her. Her arms that had been dangling at her sides, now slowly reached towards him, one rested above his belt, the other hand slipped around onto his back. As the sobbing subsided, Stanley loosened his hold and stepped back slightly. Her face now in full view, where it had just come from cover of his shoulder. Her eyes slightly puffy from crying, he lifted her chin so she had no where else to look but into his warm and loving hazel eyes. She managed to smile at him and repeat the words he had said earlier, " I love you too." This new development had changed things quite considerably. Stanley realized how different a situation this was from their last encounter where sexual tension had been the underlying factor.  
  
But hearing her say these words he leaned towards her, he didn't hesitate. This was a first, but there was no question in his mind, the timing was right. She closed her eyes, and licked her lips in anticipation of what seemed evident. Stanley not wanting to tempt fate, gently brushed his lips against hers, as Emma let at a soft sigh, he smiled before his lips covered hers.  
  
Emma clutched his shirt tighter across his back, and the hand that had rested near his belt, moved slightly down,now covering his rear. His lips were warm and soft, and Emma felt she could have easily sucummbed to anything he wanted at that moment. Stanley felt the passion lying beneath the surface, caught up in the moment, the complete elation he felt as he tasted her sweetness, and wanted more, but surprised himself as well as Emma as he backed away. He wanted this night to be more than just two desperate people engulfed by lust and passion. And lately it seemed that was where it was going. She loved him, and he wanted them finally to be able to relax and utterly enjoy this new development in their relationship.  
  
She was trembling slightly upon his release, and he gently swept her hair off her face and traced her lips with his finger tips, "Plenty of time for that later, we don't need to rush...and besides the pizza is getting cold." He headed into the kitchen, Emma still standing looking after him. Her hand reached up to touch her lips where he had kissed them, he had peeked his head around the door at this time to catch this sight and a smile of pure pleasure appeared on his face. "Emma, where do you keep your wine glasses?"  
  
She realized he was smirking at her and she felt embarrassed, "I already have one." She picked hers up.  
  
"Fine. But I don't." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She followed him into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard next to the sink. He took hers out of her hand, and set it on the side counter. He stood behind her and reached up leaning against her back, she was quiet, still feeling a bit awkward. He set the glasses down on the counter and he was humming the song playing over the stereo, "Let's Fall in Love" He couldn't resist, something came over him as he spun her towards him and took her into his arms and began to dance.  
  
"Stanley, what do you think you're doing?'  
  
"Dancing, what does it look like?" he noticed she was staring down at her feet, "Don't look down at your feet, look up." He lifted her chin and she had never felt so awkward, it didn't seem to throw him. He was smiling at her and she looked into his eyes, "That's better, just follow my lead. You're doing fine." she managed to step on his foot, but since she was barefoot, it didn't phase him.  
  
She laughed nervously, "Oh, sure I am. I'm all thumbs down there."  
  
Stanley was enjoying himself, and Emma too, was now smiling and trying hard to concentrate on the box step, something she had learned in grade school if she wasn't mistaken. He started to count and she was beginning to get the hang of it. Finally her tense frame relaxed and she allowed him to glide her around the room.  
  
"Where did you learn to dance like this? It doesn't' seem like something a computer tech would have any use for."  
  
"I grew up in Texas, remember. They do everything the old fashioned way. We learned the box step, the two step...dances no other teenager would be caught dead attempting. But the truth is, I haven't danced like this since high school."  
  
"No one danced like this in my high school. It was all swaying back and forth and seeing how close you could be with your partner. It wasn't what I would've called dancing."  
  
"Boy, you Californians had it made. Strict dance rules where I came from. You obviously don't know about the ruler rule. We actually had chaperones at the dances that carried rulers and measured the distance between dance partners. Wouldn't want to get to close, nothing to even suggest any kind of intimacy."  
  
"You're kidding? That sounds like something from the 50's, not from the 70's or 80's."  
  
"Believe me, it happened." He slowed down and stopped, she followed suit, looking into her eyes and smiling, "Show me your way." Emma looked up at him. Was he serious? "Come on..." he egged her on.  
  
Hesitating slightly, she placed both of his arms around her waist, and put her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. "Well, it was kind of like this." He smiled.  
  
"So far, I like it."  
  
"And then you just kind of sway back and forth, like this." She started rocking slightly and Stanley moved with her.  
  
"So you didn't go anywhere?"  
  
"No, just stayed in place, and if you were lucky the guy you were with would...." she stopped. Feeling embarrassed, lowering her face, away from his gaze.  
  
"The guy would what?" Stanley lifted her chin so she was looking at him.  
  
"This is silly." She pulled away from him and he immediately pulled her back towards him.  
  
"Humor me. I want to know what I missed." This time he placed her arms back around his neck and put his own around her waist.."Okay, what would the guy do?" He started thinking of the possibilities, "I know what I would do."  
  
"What?" she looked up at him with a slightly mischevious questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Put my hands on your ass, if I could get away with it." He gave her a slightly wicked smile. But she knew it was all in fun.  
  
"Well, try and see." she encouraged him.  
  
The music was still playing, and Emma leaned her head into his shoulder as Stanley's hands slipped down onto her ass, still swaying. "Okay, this is good." Stanley muttered.  
  
Emma smiled. He then whispered the words of the song into her ear as they played, "Let's fall in love, why shouldn't we fall in love..." then continued to hum, not knowing the rest of the lyrics. They remained in this position til the song finished and he didn't immediately let go, whispering into her ear, " So how many guys got to put their hands on your ass, Emma?" he teased.  
  
A far off glance appeared on her face as she recalled her prom night, a horrible experience. A date who was really interested in her best friend, who was with someone else. Emma hadn't even been able to get her date to dance and when she finally did, her best friend had managed to get her boyfriend to cut in. The poor boyfriend didn't have a clue. Emma had spent most of the evening in the bathroom crying. Stanley realized he had brought up something, that was putting her back into a funk, so he quickly recovered the situation. "Forget that question, I don't want to know, the important thing is who has their hands on your ass now." She smiled up at him, as he gently caressed her bottom with his hands.  
  
Stanley enjoying the moment, didn't want to let her go.  
  
"This is very nice, but....." she hesitated for a moment and he sighed.  
  
"Ummm, yes, nice." Ignoring the but and continued to fondle her derriere.  
  
"The pizza, Stanley."  
  
"Shit. The pizza. I hate cold pizza." he slowly backed up, gently kissed her forehead, and returned to the wine glasses, "Corkscrew?" Emma opened the drawer, and held up a corkscrew.  
  
"What else do we need?"  
  
"I think we've got it all."  
  
Before grabbing the wine glasses, he once again brushed her cheek with his fingertips, smiling at her tenderly. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes, more than okay."  
  
"That's good." he nodded his head. He picked up the glasses and and they headed back into the family room.  
  
Stanley uncorked the bottle without a drop spilling and poured them each a glass. He tore open the pizza box, "Hope you like Pepperoni and sausage."  
  
Emma settled on the couch, tucking one leg up under neath her. After not eating all day, the aroma of pizza hit her. She was starving. She dug in, not very lady like. He smiled at her boldness, "I like a woman who knows what she wants" and then added, "And goes after it." She looked at him, taking the statement as meaning something completely different. He raised his eyebrows, as if to have the same thought. She was finding this whole evening almost surreal. Was it really happening?  
  
They ate in silence, Nat singing over head. Emma almost chugging down a glass of wine, in hope she would lose some of the inhibition she was feeling. Stanley was too feeling a bit awkward. He had started out so fine, and now this silence. Then Stanley's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, standing up abruptly, taking a few nervous steps as he answered it, his back to Emma.  
  
"Holly? Are you okay, baby? I can come pick you up right now." The calm Stanley of the evening had now been replaced with a very concerned parent. Stanley not wanting Emma to see this frantic behavior moved towards the kitchen.  
  
"No, Dad. I'm okay."  
  
"Then why are you calling, you had me worried."  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay." she emphasized the you.  
  
He took a deep breath and calmed down, "I'm fine. Are you having fun?"  
  
"A blast. Are you at Emma's?"  
  
He turned back around to look at Emma, still sitting on the couch taking a sip of wine, she looked up at him and smiled, noticing that he had calmed down. "Yeah."  
  
"Good, so I don't have to worry about you." Stanley heard high pitched laughter on the other end of the phone, "I got to go, Dad, it's my turn at Charades. I'll see you in the morning. Have fun okay?"  
  
"I will try." He then smiled at Emma briefly before retuning to his daughter on the other end, "I love you, baby."  
  
"I love you too, Dad. Bye." The phone went dead. He slipped it back into his pocket and headed back over to the couch.  
  
"That was Holly."  
  
"I gathered." The concern the two had for each other was like no other she had ever seen in a parent child relationship. She loved the fact Stanley would do anything for her, drop everything. It was a quality most men she had known didn't possess. But Stanley was not most men. That was for sure.  
  
"She's having a good time."  
  
"Ariel is a lovely little girl, and I like her parents. They are both really nice." She sensed Stanley's concern in his eyes. "She's in good hands, Stanley. You shouldn't worry. But I know it's hard. Probably harder for you than me. Not being with her for such a long time, it's only natural you just want to keep her safe with you."  
  
"I know I am being a bit ridiculous. They do seem like good people and I could tell she was having fun." He really didn't really want Emma to see his paranoia. "Paul comes into the shop every so often." He chuckled remembering the conversation earlier with him. "Get this, Paul seems to think I'm some babe magnet, as Brent would call it, or something. He wanted to go out for a drink with me tonight. I get the distinct feeling that he misses his bachelor days...and thinks I have some wild single life."  
  
"Well, don't you?" she teased. After a glass of wine, Emma was finally loosening up a bit.  
  
"Oh, I see...it all makes perfect sense to me now." He joined her on the couch and turned towards her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His eyes sparkled and he grinned mischievously, "You have this wild image of me and that's where this attraction has stemmed from."  
  
She blushed, "That's not true. But I can see where Paul gets it from..."  
  
"Fill me in." he was rather amused by this whole scenario.  
  
"No one really knows anything about you. Except that you are a computer geek, and really not a geek at all. Which makes one aspect of you very weird. And you are a curiosity to everyone, you are very mysterious Stanley Jobson...I don't know. You're just different, that's all."  
  
"In what ways? I'm a dad like Paul, I have a job, I pay taxes like Paul. My free time is spent with my daughter and occassionly a drink at the local bar. Not a jam packed social life, like he seems to believe. I can't see where this wild playboy existence is coming from."  
  
"You are very good looking, in great shape and ..." she hesitated.." and some people say you're sexy."  
  
"So people talk about me. You talk about me." It was definitley getting more interesting. "Is sexy coming from you?"  
  
She was blushing, "well...no...I find you attractive, yes."  
  
"Parents? Teachers? So I stand out at school? Is that what you are trying to say?" the thought of people thinking he was GQ material caused him to quietly chuckle. He really had no idea the sex appeal he exuded to others.  
  
"Paul probably pictures you sitting around some Hollywood Hills pool with a lot of topless women coming on to you. It's all those guy action adventure films, they exude the protagonist getting all the women. You should be flattered." she chuckled at the thought, "Wouldn't he be surprised to know it's just his daughter's teacher, kind of takes the excitement and glamour out of the whole scenario, doesn't it?"  
  
Stanley's expression went blank, the image came back. Gabriel's house in the hills, the nightclub... the topless women, Helga. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head. Emma watched him. Something was wrong. She moved closer to him on the couch, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, the other gently on his cheek.  
  
"Stanley, are you alright?" he let out a deep sigh and tried to recover from the anxiety that struck every time he had flashback to that short time ago. He opened his eyes and managed to smile at her.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired." He was avoiding something, she was sure though she continued to gaze at him with concern. He nervously smiled, "I'm okay, really."  
  
Strange how he quickly bounced back from deep thoughts.  
  
. He placed his hand on her cheek, "Look, I'm not some lady killer, I don't care what Paul or anyone else thinks but I do care about your thoughts." He reflected her concern. "I saw the way you looked at Monique in the shop. I am not interested in anyone...but you."  
  
"I know that now." She looked at him, still concerned about his little moment seconds earlier.  
  
Stanley knew she would want to know something. She deserved to know more, so she could decide, but not now, not tonight. He just wanted a comfortable relaxing evening, getting to know her for who she is. Squeezing her tightly he playfully kissed her neck.  
  
"Hey, are you ready for that movie? I think that was my soul purpose for coming over here,wasn't it?" she playfully hit him knowing he was hiding something. Whatever it was he wasn't ready to talk to her about it. At least not yet.  
  
He then looked around the room briefly, "Bathroom....?" he questioned. "I can't bear to get settled in and then be interrupted just as the movie is getting good." Emma turned on the hall light and pointed down the hall towards the bathroom door, Stanley couldn't help but notice the array of photographs hanging on the wall, and made a mental note to have a better look on his way out. He called out to her before he shut the door, "Pick out which movie you want. I'm not bothered."  
  
Emma looked at the video cases laying on the table and picked the top one '.. 'Singin' in the rain'...not a movie she would have associated with him whatsoever... 'An Affair to Remember'-classic chick flick... 'the Big Sleep' -seemed right up his alley...a detective movie...a guy thing. Emma loathed Humphrey Bogart, but the last one caught her eye, just by the cover...Cary Grant. She loved Cary Grant. And it was a Alfred Hitchcock thriller 'Notorious' one she had never seen.  
  
When Stanley came out of the bathroom, pausing at the gallery of photos. He smiled at one of a small girl dressed in cut off jeans and a tshirt, her auburn hair cut short like a boys, holding a toy rifle. "So you were a tomboy" he spoke from down the hall. Emma joined him and took hold of his hand trying to pull him away.  
  
"You don't want to look at those."  
  
  
  
He quietly laughed as he pulled his hand out of her grasp not budging from his spot, "Yes, I do." Smiling at her. This was so embarrassing to her. He found something to put her on the spot and in the limelight. Continuing down the hallway picture inspection, stopping in front of a Christmas family photo taken in the 60's, a family was sitting at the piano dressed in their finery. Emma was wearing a plaid dress with a big white collar with a sash and pouting. She couldn't have been more than 2. An older brother that was about 6, had a toothless grin in a bow tie and vest. "This is cute." He pointed at it.  
  
"You are teasing me." She began to walk away, and he gently grabbed her hand, managing to turn her around that she was standing directly in front of him with his arms around her.  
  
You're not going anywhere." He concentrated back on the picture, "I seriously think it's cute, but I can see you don't like the dress."  
  
"always hated them."  
  
"And that's your brother, the one who used to chase you playing Xmen?"  
  
"Austin"  
  
"As in Texas?" Stanley questioned.  
  
" As in Jane.. Jane Austin" she looked a bit embarrassed. "my mom was into Jane Austin novels. It could have been worse, he could have been Darcy, but the story has it my dad put his foot down, so he ended up Austin Darcy."  
  
"And you're Emma after one of her books."  
  
"Emma Jane."  
  
"I like it."  
  
He continued looking at the pictures, there were many of her in different parts of her life,and various stages of the kids life, but nothing that included her children's father, he stopped at a beautiful picture of her taken with the children, in a beautiful field of sunflowers, the wind blowing her hair, laughing with her children. Melody an infant in her arms, Kyle a toddler. She looked so happy and content. He wondered about her relationship with their father. Obviously there were some happy times "So tell me all about Emma Heyward."  
  
"I thought we were going to watch a movie."  
  
He headed back into the living room got comfortable on the couch, patting the seat next to him. She joined him, tucking her legs up under her, she took a sip of the wine and his gaze was fixed on her, waiting for some sort of reply. "you don't really want to know, surely?"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Where's your brother now?"  
  
"New York City, he's an actor...he's gay and has a live in boyfriend who he's been with for 6 years. He's doing very well. Musical theater is his thing."  
  
"The guy who played Xmen is gay?"  
  
" He's been out of the closet since he was 18. He's a great guy."  
  
"It seems ironic, the little girl with the rifle and the brother dancing on the Broadway stage. And the rest of the family?"  
  
"My Dad was a college professor taught music but he died the year I was a freshman. I met Gary shortly after that, and there went all attempts of me becoming the next Clara Haskil or Alica De Larocha(spelling, not sure)  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Famous women pianists. I had dreams of being a concert pianists until I met Gary."  
  
"I knew you could play, but you must be pretty damn good."  
  
"Was. That was a long time ago." That was something she didn't' want to talk about. Her dreams had been shattered the year her Dad died. For some reason she had gone into a slump and her grades were bad, she stopped playing the piano and then she met Gary, a tour manager for an English punk band. And well, the rest was history. Him and his English accent, had swept her off her feet.  
  
Stanley noticed the expression on her face.  
  
"Sorry I got off track there, my mom died two years ago, right after the divorce. Definitely not a good year for me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, I had a good childhood, no complaints.. So what about you? Since we are playing 20 questions."  
  
"Born in Texas, traveled around a bit for the first 10 years of my life, Dad had a hard time finding work he liked. I kind of liked new places,new faces. My mom and sister hated it."  
  
"You have a sister? Where is she now?"  
  
"Had....she died of a drug overdose when I was 12. My mom left shortly after that. Haven't seen her since. So I was raised by my Dad in a god awful part of El Paso, where we were living at that time. "  
  
"Stanley, I'm sorry...losing a sister and a mother when you were so young. It must have been awful." She intently hung to every word he spoke.  
  
"My sister was bad news. She hated the moving around, and got involved with a bad lot of kids. Pregnant at 15, had an abortion....my mom nearly left then, but stayed on after Dad hounded her, and said they would get Carol some help. Didn't do much good. She used and abused behind their back" A pause to taste some more wine, "if my mom would have been a better mom, she might still be alive today. Just speculating. She was pretty crap at it." Stanley was quiet thinking about his family. It didn't really seem like much of one, in comparison to Emma who obviously had a great one growing up.  
  
"So you must be close to your dad."  
  
That broke him out of his melancholy, "Now, yeah...but those teenage years were rough. I blamed him for my sister Carol's death and for Mom leaving. I was definitely on the road to ruin until my High school Algebra teacher took me under his wing. If it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened to me. I have always had a thing for numbers and he put me in the right direction, got me interested in college and helped me get a scholarship. I think he had high hopes for me in the math field....but once I took a computer class, that was it. I was hooked. Graduated with Honors from Cal Tech."  
  
"I'm impressed." Emma was wondering if he would continue but he stopped and took a bite of pizza, then a sip of wine, changing the subject.  
  
"Okay enough reminiscing about the past. so what does the lady choose for her viewing pleasure." He was so adorable she wanted to say him...but decided not to. "I think we need to pass on An Affair to Remember, I think you have done enough crying for tonight." He held up the other videos, "Drama, Hitchcock or Musical....your choice."  
  
"Don't you like anything post 1965?"  
  
"These are classics, Emma."  
  
"There's no arguing there. All are great films, I was just wondering."  
  
"I have been a bit out of touch. That's all. You will have to get me current. Take me out to the movies." He looked at her seductively, but in a playful way, "Back row, definitely." he squeezed her thigh, and she smiled.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"I bet you would."  
  
"The movie Stanley." She pressed 'Notorious' into his hands.  
  
"Great choice. Was Cary Grant the deciding factor here, Emma?" He gave her a sly look.  
  
"Of course not. I've never seen it before, and I love Hitchcock."  
  
He hopped off the couch and popped the video into the machine, when he returned to the couch, Emma had taken up nearly all the room. She was snuggled into the crook of the couch corner, her elbow resting on the arm propping up her head. Legs tucked up underneath one another, her feet outstretched. To sit down he had to pick them up and he placed them onto his lap, grinning at her, and raising his eyebrows. When she tried to pull them away, he held on to them.  
  
"They are fine right here, just relax. Enjoy the movie." She looked over at him, and he had begun to settle in, wine glass in one hand, his other hand stroking the souls of her feet.  
  
Emma was engrossed with the movie as soon as it started. The chemistry between Cary Grant and Ingrid Bergman, was evident from the start. The looks between them, she found incredibly seductive and romantic and she sat up slightly, grabbing a sofa cushion and held it close to her, her index finger of her right hand went up to her mouth and she began to chew on her fingernail. Her toes wiggled slightly causing Stanley to look away from the screen and towards Emma. He was enthralled by the intensity of her eyes as she watched the actors on the screen He didn't know what to make of it. But he did recognize a pair of feet that looked in use of some coddling. A few touches of his finger tips over her instep and top of the foot produced the effect of a content feline pawing for attention. He sat there in bliss while messaging each foot and was rewarded with them snuggling deeper into his hands.  
  
For the next half hour it was as though Stanley didn't exist. Emma was used to watching movies alone. Totally enveloping herself into the story and the characters. This was no exception. Cary Grant was gorgeous and Ingrid Bergman, so perfect. The looks, the dialogue, everything gave Emma a sense of being part of it. Being someone else. Then Cary Grant grabbed her and kissed her, Emma sighed into her hand, but it only got better. The balcony...their faces inches away from each other, the passion and desire in Ingrid's face as she playfully brushed her finger against his ear and her lips brushed his. It sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Emma's toes clenched, and then opened, Stanley gazed over at her and she was biting her lip. He looked back at the screen and was amazed Emma was having such a reaction to a screen kiss. Actually he wasn't sure you could call it that. They weren't really kissing. Strangely, he was drawn to her reaction; her body tensing, her intense gaze, a slight sigh overheard...could this really be something that turned women on? It was utterly amazing what he viewed from his perch on the couch.  
  
As the scene drew to a close and Carey walked out the door, Emma's body relaxed and let out a deep sigh, her toes now unclenched. He couldn't resist by taking her big toe in his fingers and wiggled it causing her to look his way.  
  
She had almost forgotten he was there and she felt a bit startled. He was smirking and she gave him an evil look, with a playful smile underneath...she'd had been caught. She wasn't sure exactly what she was being caught at but she felt it all the same.  
  
"What?" she questioned that smile of his.  
  
"Enjoying the movie?" He raised his eyebrows. A timely response came with the catapult of a pillow targeted at him. It hit with deadly accuracy. Reclaiming her legs off his lap, she tucked them comfortably under her denying him the touch of her skin. She lowered her eyebrows and smirked playfully.  
  
"I'm trying to, if you would only stop interrupting." Slightly embarrassed she returned to the screen, picked up her wine glass, and tried to regain her train of thought to the plot of the film. That was easier said than done. He had been watching her and very intently. His broadcast was very similar to that of Cary Grant's smoldering looks toward Ingrid Bergman at the beginning of the film.  
  
Stanley returned to his glass of wine as well, and settled back into the couch, his right hand behind his head, smiling to himself.  
  
She had a good view of the movie and him. She took a swig of the wine, having lost count how many glasses had vanished and stole a long look at the figure tucked into the far end of the couch. Shadows teased her eyes as they danced over muscled arms. She admired every line. His face was completely relaxed as his head rested back on his right arm.  
  
Her gaze moved to his chest, soft and hard at the same time. The loose fitting shirt was open at the top, allowing a peek. Hair was just in the right places, not too much, not too little. The way the shirt lay across the front showed his waist curving in just above the belt line. She swallowed hard and licked her lips.  
  
A movement forward, Stanley set the wineglass on the coffee table. He remained sitting up for an instance as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, feeling a little more flushed from the wine than normal, then returned back to the comfortable position. The other end of the couch was quiet. A glance to the left caught her soft glow of inspection. Their eyes met, attraction was very evident and flowed off each other in waves.  
  
She wanted to touch him. To her surprise that thought didn't intimidate her anymore. Tonight felt right. Her eyes moved back to his chest, over his arms and hands, down his denim clad legs that crossed at the ankles. Slowly, Emma set down her glass and smoothly rolled closer to him. The movie was no longer a focal point.  
  
Stanley welcomed her to his side and placed his left hand on her thigh. He could sense this was foreign territory she was exploring, elusive even to himself for too many years. His body had already attuned to her the moment he walked through the door. Affection reflected from those blue eyes, sparking his desire deeper. Gradually, throughout the evening, the inner warmth sensation his body was experiencing had begun to spread and a familiar tightening to his lower extremities was now becoming quite evident.  
  
The couch dipped down slightly as Emma sat off to his side on folded legs, facing him. She eased her body close without touching, then slowly raised her hands over him. One hand moved over his chest, the other over his up-stretched arm. He tried not to breathe. Her eyes stared at his body in wonder, and she slowly lowered her hands until her shaking fingers touched his skin. Upon contact his skin felt velvet hot. Her eyes flew up to his. She rasped in a breath when a slight trembling stirred. Which body it centered from was uncertain. She left her touch in place, softly lying on his skin.  
  
Emotions played continuously across her face. desire, curiosity, wonder, back to desire again. She moved in a little closer, her soft breathing fast and inconsistent. She leaned her head slowly near his neck and deeply inhaled his aroma. Loving his deep masculine scent, her eyes closed with a quiet moan.  
  
Stanley's body was raging for hers, but he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw forcing himself to be patient. She moved again, close to his ear.  
  
"Stanley?". She whispered.  
  
He opened his eyes, "Mm?"  
  
"Is it okay if I kiss you?"  
  
He clenched his jaw tightly for a moment, swallowed, then shook his head, yes.  
  
She sat up higher still not touching him with anything but her hands... and slowly brought her mouth closer to his. A pause just before the connection, she licked her lips nervously and then carefully brought them down.  
  
He sat there in blissful agony while her beautiful lips touched his...softly, for just a moment. She pulled away, trembling like a leaf, looking longingly at the lips she had kissed. He smiled slightly, eyes full of desire and encouragement.  
  
She leaned up to him again. Her hands moved closer, touching his skin with a little more pressure, as she brought her soft lips against his, holding them there for a minute. Very gently, he moved his mouth under hers, just enough to let her feel him respond to her. She moved in a little closer, letting her body touch his slightly. A ragged breath escaped.  
  
He started to bring his stiff his arm down from behind his head. A pause and sideways glance from her reflected somewhat of wariness slipping back to the forefront. He opened his palm, and moved his hand down, showing her that he wasn't going to touch her... he was just moving his arm. He let his hand drop softly to the arm of the couch.  
  
She blew a strand of hair away from her eye and looked nervously back up at him. His eyes were compelling, and he was smiling reassuringly, so she moved toward him again. She brought one hand up and laid it carefully on the far side of his neck, and moved the other to the side nearest her, slowly moving her fingers up to touch his hair. She moved in closer, excited by the feel of his soft skin and dark silky hair. Her face moved very close to his neck, and she breathed in deeply, again, as her hand moved up higher through his hair. Hands explored everywhere above his neck. Her eyes drew in his gaze.  
  
Stan's body was going nuts and with every new touch he was more and more mesermized by her sensuality. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He was amazed at how erotic the whole situation was. She was barely touching him and everything in his body was screaming for more. He couldn't remember when he'd been this turned on before and he wasn't sure how long he could take it.  
  
She had both of her hands in his hair when he came back to his senses. She was looking at his face, licking her lips slowly.  
  
"Stan?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He groaned.  
  
"Would you." she swallowed..."would you..like to kiss me?"  
  
He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them slowly... he felt drugged. "Kiss you? I'd be a fool if I didn't." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
He brought his free hand up slowly to touch her face. A slide of her cheek against his hand and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Her skin was like satin. She was the softest thing he had ever touched. This was not going to be easy. He carefully drew her face to his, slowly, so he wouldn't frighten her. One thought was to keep his mouth closed. He pressed his lips to hers softly and then kissed her slowly when she didn't move away. He worked her into it, carefully, calmly, eliciting a little moan of pleasure from her. When he thought she was ready, he parted his lips just slightly and touched her closed lips softly with his tongue.  
  
She slowly pulled away breathing deeply and erratic. She looked up at his eyes, questioning, her tongue coming out slowly, tasting her lips, where his tongue had touched them. His eyes studied hers then traveled down to the fullness he'd coaxed out of hiding. She was radiant.  
  
Her hands tightened on the back of his neck and she licked her lips nervously but she came closer. She was almost there when she stopped and looked up at him warily, "Please go slow with me" she whispered. He nodded, and she moved in, trusting him.  
  
Their mouths met and Stan took his time, kissing her softly, comfortingly. After a few minutes, when her kiss felt more confident, he slowly opened her mouth with his, making sure she felt like she was still in control. He moved his tongue into her mouth slowly, caressing her lips with it, making her want more. He touched her tongue softly with his, and she pulled back, unsure, because of the strangeness of it. He gave her a moment and that was all she needed. She reached her tongue out, tentatively and touched his. He smiled against her mouth. Stanley moved his tongue against hers slowly at first, circling it and exploring her mouth. Her hands were moving in his hair and her body was slowly but surely beginning to mold itself to his.  
  
Emma felt as if fire was raging through her whole body. She was feeling things in places she had not felt for quite sometime and never on this level. She was a little hesitant but the things Stan's kisses were doing to her body had her thirsty for more. She twined her fingers deeper into his hair and Stan moved his hand up into her hair, pulling her mouth in even closer. She pressed her body into his, tightly and moaned, taking over by pushing his tongue back and moving hers deeply into his mouth.  
  
T o say that she had surprised him would be an understatement. This was not the shy timid schoolteacher he was used to. It was evident she was enjoying this new experience and was reveling in her newfound sexuality. Who knows how long she had been holding these emotions back. He smiled. Glad that he had been the one to release this highly desirable and sensual creature. Her tongue explored his mouth now with a fervor that took his breath away. He groaned and responded strongly to her, showing her what his body wanted by sliding his tongue back and forth under hers seductively.  
  
Emma let out a small groan and reluctantly parted her mouth away from his. She looked up. His eyes were alive with desire, his gaze fixed on her mouth. Her lips were red and swollen from kissing him so hard for so long. He wanted more and so did she. A long shuddering breath came as she leaned back across his lap and with her head on the overstuffed couch arm. He leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly and seductively. then he pulled back, smiling at the hungry response he was getting from her.  
  
Emma drew him down close, looking longingly at his perfect mouth. She trailed her tongue slowly across his lips, then she focused on his lower one, licking it several times, then sucking it softly into her mouth and biting it between her teeth.  
  
"Oh God, Emma" Stan groaned and closed his mouth over hers, roughly. He kissed her passionately hard and furious. She met his passion equally, kissing him with everything she had in her.  
  
Emma drank in his kisses as if it was the first water she had come to in days. She slid her hands down out of his hair to the sides of his face, her fingers resting at the edges of his mouth. She began sliding her tongue in and out over his, slowly at first, then faster, stronger.harder. moaning and held his face tightly.  
  
Stan felt himself starting to lose control. They completely forgot about being quiet and both of them began groaning loudly, deep in each other's mouths. His free hand touched and stroked her soft neckline to the top of her shoulder. His thumb stroked the warm flesh as if stroking a mink fur. With each kiss her outlined form was caressed by the backside of his fingers, which started lowering. Circular motions rounded off her shoulders down the backside of her waistline. His palm squeezed an area of soft, covered skin just below her left breast, gently messaging back and forth. Writhing across his lap opened the top of her pajamas for premature intrusion. It wasn't meant to be so soon. His touch found purchase of a silken treasure. Her moans were ecstatic under his lips as his shoulder and neck were deeply grasped.  
  
His hands traveled to the bottom of her full breast. She felt so responsive, so pliable as two fingers delicately followed the curved lines. Then they reversed direction and continued caressing the underside. Back and forth, repeating again. This beautiful woman's body began shaking in his hands. Stan applied a little more pressure as he palmed a trail of fire around her breast. Messaging, kneading. Their fullness swelling more and more.  
  
Emma's bust line was sensually enlarged. She was absolutely lost in his ministrations, his kissing. She felt his hand slowly travel down from her sensitive breasts to massage her belly. His stroking her lower abdomen amplified the rhythm of her heart, dampness soaked from her. She had no idea how to slow down her traitorous body nor did she want to. Stan was taking her past any wildest inhibitions she had caged herself away from. His skillful hands returned to their previous exploration, teasing them by slightly uplifting and messaging the lower side. Each breast was so full and swollen. They struggled to stay covered. He hesitated with his lips and drew a fraction away.  
  
"Oh, Emma, you are amazing...so beautiful, so desirable", he said hoarsely. "I've wanted you for so long," he added with a hunger in his voice that only caused Emma's desire for him to escalate.  
  
Emma's eyes were smoldering with lust, hungrily staring at him. Stan's lips encased hers again. A quiet heated groan slipped out as her response. And then she managed to say the words he had longed for, "Oh, Stanley, I want you desperately.please."  
  
Responding in more ways than one, his lips fed her hunger. Sensations prickled her everywhere from head to toe. Long legs had appeared from their previous folded position and were stretched the length of the couch. Her toes were pointed while heels were digging in, sliding up and down the opposite end of the cushions.  
  
Somewhere in the back of a sexually hazed mind, Stan new he should be reining himself in. This second kiss had turned from smooth as butter into a searing hot knife raking in heat as if laid in a bed of hot coals. It had been too long since he let his heart open up to love. The dam was gushing over the top and he had to find the way to the water spicket. This woman opened his heart with her friendship and now her feelings toward him.  
  
One breasts' underside was petted, caressed, then the other. Emma's moans grew huskier and were increasing in tempo. Fingers mounted higher on the full peaks and brushed across, then back again over her prominent right areola. The left swelled with the same attention. She felt herself starting to crack and crumble. Her trembling turned to a centralized turmoil of sensation in her lower abdomen. 'No! This can't be happening!' she thought. Her body had no resistance to stop. She pulled back from his lips gasping for air then buried her face into his shoulder. He held her while caressing his thumbs over flesh, startling her hard protruding nipples. Both feet dug into the couch as she arched into his hand, succumbing to the ministrations of her breasts. A climax had slipped in as a consuming fire spread throughout her core.  
  
Stan's breath was short and raspy. He had felt her entire body shake and tremble as it pressed tightly against him. Fingernails dug into his forearm and shoulder. There was no denying she had just experienced an orgasm while he held her in his arms. He tilted his forehead down, turned sideways to press into her hair. Strong arms held her; lips kissed her hair as he let her ride through the experience.  
  
The fire was burning brightly in Emma's eyes. Her body reverberated with that ecstatic response. She was well aware of his excitement, as he held her close, feeling the engorgement below his belt. After receiving such pleasure, something should be offered in return. It took a moment to steady, then hands grasped him to pull herself up and over to mount his lap. She hungrily sought out his lips for yet another encounter.  
  
Stan scooted over to allow room for her long legs as her arms came around his neck. The close sensual embrace left nothing to the imagination of what was hidden under the soft cotton material. Even the denim was exposing its secrets.  
  
Her legs were what drove him past any reasonable sanity. Very accessible from his position, exploring hands ran up and down her calves, over thighs, and rounded to her buttocks. They were so firm, so right. Squeezes were followed by circular compliments, a deep massage. Each side received equal treatment, several times over.  
  
It had been so long since he loved a woman and wasn't sure how to proceed. This was very close to starting all over again. Being totally immersed in providing her pleasure, his mind was beyond thinking. Hands worked of their own accord moving higher to her waist and back, slipping under her cotton T-shirt, and feeling her smooth sensuous skin. Kissing her deeply, he held her torso and gently rolled her onto the couch to stretch out over her body. Only then did their lips part. He trailed down her cheek, to her ear, and nestled into that soft neck.  
  
Emma felt so natural to be under him. She found herself wanting more. Wanting him to feel pleasure and be satisfied. His libido was sweeping her away. She reached down and started fumbling for an entry past his shirt. It was hard to know where to start or what to do. This wasn't her field of expertise. But she knew she wanted his happiness. The tail of his shirt had worked its way out and brushed against her fingers. Feeling it, she pulled loose the rest of the shirttail.  
  
  
  
Movement of his captured cotton being pulled loose sent him closer yet. Anything moving against his belt line was pure sweet agony. Warm fingers explored at his waist and were working up his mid-drift and over his abdomen. He raised a little, giving her room. The last time he felt hands caressing him.was.too long. Just to feel her. Hands were drifting through his chest hair. Brushing over his nipples. They stayed there, stoking and rubbing. His breathing was hot, increasing, and the temperature was high.  
  
She returned one hand below the belt, fumbling for the buttons on his Levi's. It seemed pretty clear where this was going. Stanley managed to regain momentary control, his selfish thoughts of pure sexual satisfaction pushed aside, thinking of Emma. He struggled to remove her hand from his fly.  
  
Baby blues met his, expecting a look of disapproval. Why had he removed her hand? Didn't he want this too?  
  
The longing and desire were still apparent. He managed a husky whisper, "Emma, we don't have to do this...if you're not ready."  
  
She was ready. Nothing spoken, she reached down and gently slid her pajama top off.  
  
It's said of a man, stimulation merits only a gaze. He was in a state of total euphoria.  
  
There below him .all her beauty, exposed to his eyes only. Round breasts exposed the rose colored centers and nipples excited to long, pink extensions. Her eyes closed while tilting back her head, auburn hair swept down softly brushing over the excitement.  
  
He was lost. He couldn't even recall how to remove his Levi's. Emma proceeded to excite and thrill him with every move she made. Everything began to happen so quickly.  
  
His excitement fed hers and Emma's instincts took over as she slid one heel over the back of his calf. It worked its way up higher to his hip and wrapped around. Her other leg followed until both entwined at his backside. A slow movement of her most intimate area sought the attention of his. She moved under him, sliding back and forth.  
  
No where could he ever imagine being trapped then in this delicious vise grip. Those gorgeous limbs cinched tightly, moving forward, bringing sexual pressure on him. Fervor penetrated the layers of clothing, heating all excitement held within. The pleasure of riding so close to her had his body highly sensitive. The inevitable was rapidly approaching. He was no longer in control.  
  
She didn't know what she elicited by gripping him above while captured below, moving in rhythm. He kept moving and couldn't. A wave of pleasure started low at the base moving upward. The rhythm of his heartbeat flowed to the end of his shaft, expelling semen to its intended. His heart beat hard as waves of ecstasy crashed over him. Rapture threatened his breathing and ability to stay conscience.  
  
"Emma.Emma...Emma" quickly, softly, quietly."I love you," he whispered to her while kissing her neck.  
  
Eyes closed, he lay his head on her shoulder, drifting back from his trip to heaven. This had to be the best type of coddling. Breathing was a luxury with her beside him. Strong was her scent imprinted to his memory. His hand wisped through her hair as his senses slowly returned.  
  
Being celibate for a time had its drawbacks. A grin formed on his face when the realization of the evening settled in. He kissed the same spot again. And quietly laughed.  
  
Emma noticed his pleasant response. She was cradling his head against her shoulder and had to turn to see his face. "What's so funny?" She wasn't quite expecting this response.  
  
Stan found amusement in the predicament they had just experienced. He sighed, still resting on her shoulder. "I feel like a couple of teenagers and any minute your parents are going to come home and throw me out." His sides moved in a hushed chuckle, then quieted as he reflected. Slowly reaching up, his index drew a straight line from her forehead to the tip of her nose. "You're so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. Woman, you gave me little choice." Smiling, "It was incredible...let me rephrase that..you were incredible."  
  
Emma blushed, "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"That isn't too hard to figure out." A warm hug of flesh enveloped her. Contentment was evident. He held on to her tight, feeling an incredible satisfaction embracing the woman he loved. Emma closed her eyes, the elated feeling of being loved by this extraordinary man, was almost too much to bear and she felt a tear.  
  
Well aware of her emotions, he squeezed her tightly. "Emma..." he lifted her head up so she was looking at him, smiling sweetly, "Oh, Emma...it's okay..."  
  
"I shouldn't be crying...I'm happy."  
  
"I know. Schhh...just let me hold you for awhile." She relaxed in his arms.  
  
Eventually the wetness in his jeans became uncomfortable, rubbing against his skin. He began fidgeting while holding her and Emma noticed his agitation. He did not want to let her go. This moment of enjoyment was far beyond anything he had ever imagined. Trying to put it at the back of his mind, it was becoming increasingly irritable.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.  
  
"I think I need to go clean up this mess you made." He teased and smiled at her. Standing up to re-adjust his jeans, leaning down, he gently kissed her on the lips while tracing a finger across her breasts.  
  
She sighed from his touch and reached up towards him taking his hand, "Don't go."  
  
He was not surprised by her reaction. "I won't be long. " Her tantalizing eyes gazed up at him. "And don't put your top back on." Staring down at this tempting, gorgeous creature, many thoughts were going through his head. " Hey, I have an idea."  
  
She perked up and smiled.  
  
"I'd like to the stay the night."  
  
Emma sat up while grabbing a cushion, holding it to her exposed breasts. "Stay the night?"  
  
"Yes, as in sleeping with you. Sharing your bed. Waking up to you by my side." He stood, gaging her response.  
  
Emma closed her eyes. Feeling overwhelmed with the whole evening's events and now this. Isn't this what she wanted too? She deeply sighed and then opened her eyes.  
  
He was smiling down at her. "You think about it while I'm in the other room." He was fairly certain he knew what she was thinking. Pleased he headed towards the bathroom down the hall.  
  
Emma called out to him as he opened the door, "Stanley?"  
  
"Yeah." He stood at the doorway listening.  
  
"I want you to stay the night. I can't think of anything I would like more."  
  
Stanley smiled, delighted with the way the evening seemed to be unfolding and a sense of joyful bliss at the prospects of what lie ahead.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Emma heard noises coming from the front of the house. Probably the neighbors, she thought as she blissfully hugged a pillow to her bare chest, reflecting on what had just transpired on her couch. A smile appeared across her face, blushing, thinking of what she had been capable of. What he had awoken in her.  
  
It didn't seem possible that the woman, who had just experienced and given such sexual gratification, could really be the same woman that previously found intimacy with her ex husband so appalling. She had once been described by the former mentioned as a cold fish, boring and predictable. Well, surely that hadn't been the case this evening.  
  
Her mind was elsewhere...on Stanley, the way he had made her feel, the joy she had felt in his arms, his kisses, his body...every thought was now invaded by this man who had entered her life and gave her such joy.  
  
The sound from outside grew closer. All of a sudden she heard the noise approach closer to her front door.. More scuffling and then a key turned the lock.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N Lady Jane T would like to thank totofromkansas for her incredible writing skills on the intimacy scene(6 pages! Whoa, baby!) on the couch...and keeping Emma and Stanley true to the characters of her story. She has been a great editor and collaborator throughout each chapter. And this chapter would not have been possible without her. Give her a hand!! Yeah! 


	13. the unexpected visitors

Emma abruptly sat up and panicked. The kids were not expected back until tomorrow. She reached for her T-shirt and quickly pulled it over her head, not realizing it was inside out.  
  
The door burst open and Melody appeared ranting, "Mo-m-m-m!", she cried out.  
  
Emma abruptly stood up from the couch, running her hands down her front and through her hair, trying to straighten herself out but to not much avail. It felt quite awkward as her daughter ran to her arms, hugging her. Why did Emma feel it was obvious what had happened? It was as if a big neon sign was overhead flashing.  
  
Sensing her mom's tension, Melody stood back. But she was still self-absorbed with the events of the disgusting evening and continued with a full gust in her sails. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I never want to see him again!"  
  
The screen door flew open once again. This time Kyle flew in, looking a bit irate with the whole situation. Emma wondering what had happened and gave him a questioning look. He read her thoughts clear across the room. Divulging the silent request for information, "Dad brought his girlfriend camping."  
  
That explained a lot. Melody continued with a vengeance. "It was sick, Mom! I mean, he was all over her, in front of me, in front of Kyle...and I had to listen to all that disgusting noise while trying to sleep!"  
  
  
  
Stanley had heard the racket and realized Emma and he were no longer alone in the house. Her children weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow. He wondered who else it could be? Maybe a neighbor dropped over, which wouldn't be too bad. He readjusted and buttoned his jeans. Looking in the mirror, there was some visible stain by the fly. He pulled his shirt down so as it wasn't noticeable. With a splash of water on the face, he felt as ready as ever to face the firing squad.  
  
As he headed out to the hall, he heard Melody's high-pitched ranting. His earlier comment on the couch hadn't been too far from the truth. Instead of parents finding them out, it was her kids. How ironic was that? He entered the living room.  
  
Kyle had sized up the situation to realize something was going on. An inventory of two wine glasses, two plates with half eaten pizza, and the pile of movies gave the deduction of more than one person in the room. The TV screen now reflected a 'no one bothered to turn me off' blue screen, meaning the video had long been over. So when Stanley showed up in the living room, he wasn't surprised.  
  
On the other hand Melody was not prepared nor overjoyed to see him. His company reinforced her opinion that parents are NOT allowed to be seen with the opposite sex in such close proximity, let alone her very own mother. "What is he doing here!?!" she pointed a daggered finger his way.  
  
Emma immediately pushed her daughter's hand down.  
  
Stanley, unsure of how to approach this situation, gave Emma a questioning glance. She rolled her eyes, not offering any translation of a teenager's ruined evening, and crossed her arms with an exaggerated drop and a huff.  
  
Kyle at least acknowledged him, "Hey, Stanley."  
  
Stanley nodded and awkwardly began to clean up the coffee table, taking the wineglasses into the kitchen.  
  
The screen door was yanked opened for a third time and in came the benefactor of the young teens problems. Gary was ready to spit venom at having to bring his insubordinate children home this late in the evening. "I will not tolerate this behavior, young lady! You were rude to Nora and have ruined our whole weekend."  
  
"She ruined my weekend!" A good amount of venom was loaded in the retort of opinion. Turning to look at her mother who was standing sheepishly with crossed arms in front of her, Melody directed her vent of anger and with another forefinger pointed commentary, "And you are just as bad as he is!" Her father was thrown an evil glare from across the room.  
  
Kyle resigned them to their continued practice of the 'broken record communication theory'. He was not privy to participate. Finding a polite excuse to leave, he picked up the plates of pizza, turned off the video player, and decided to join Stanley in the kitchen. He didn't want anything to do with this conversation.  
  
Melody was still quite upset with the fore and after and continued to take it out on those who remained in attendance. "You are both sick! You're adults and are supposed to be a good influence to your kids.! I don't think what happened in the trailer or here is giving off the kind of message parents are supposed to be showing to their kids!" Gary glanced over at Emma not knowing what she was talking about. Melody took the advantage of their silence and stormed off down the hall to her room. The door reflected all the emotion of turmoil in the young girl's heart.  
  
The walls shook the framed photographs in the hall. A favorite one of Emma and her children in the sunflowers fell to the ground. Shattered glass sparkled the hallway.  
  
A moment of silence with a short memory hovered over the scene.  
  
"This is just wonderful, Gary." Emma went to the hall cupboard and got out a dustpan and brush and proceeded to clean up the mess. Thank goodness the glass had only broken in a few big pieces so it wasn't so bad. She picked up the picture of wonderful memories and winced at the happy times reflecting back at her from the photograph that was only a few short previous years. My, how we've all changed.  
  
Stanley heard the commotion in the kitchen, a hard slam of a door, followed by glass breaking. He too winced at a few distant memories of his sad marriage breakup that the evening's turnabout atmosphere and sounds brought back. With his concern for Emma in the living room, he made a move as if about ready to go check on things. Kyle grasped his arm. "I wouldn't go out there just yet. Best to let them deal with this on their own." By Kyle's remark, Stanley could only assume these confrontations were frequent. He took his advice and turned on the tap, filling the sink with warm water. But his ear was tuned into the load voices coming from the living room. It was rather upsetting. Is this the way her ex husband spoke to her all the time?  
  
Back in the living room Gary dug in with a vengeance just where Melody left off. "And what did she mean by that comment? What's been going on here?" Gary had a glance around the room. The cushions on the couch were scattered. He noticed the video boxes and pizza container. An empty wine bottle and two coasters with evident wet rings from their recent usage still decorated the end table. He let out a laugh. "Well, Miss High and Mighty Morals here is turning the tables, I see." He felt to take his wrath out on the certain someone he'd been wiping his feet on for years. It only seemed fitting to keep all his visits on an equal basis.  
  
"Don't you need to get back to your girlfriend? I can see to Melody." Emma just wanted him to leave. She didn't want her wonderful evening spoiled by him and his demeaning judge and jury attitude over her. She felt like a teenager being scolded by her father. But then Gary had often treated Emma as if she was his 3rd child. She could tell by his cocky facial expression, he was ready for a confrontation.  
  
  
  
Stanley put the glasses into the sink perking his head up at the raising of voices. Kyle was truly embarrassed. "Hey, I'm sorry you have to be a part of this. My Dad won't stay long, I'm sure. He left Nora back at the campsite."  
  
Stanley wiped his hands on a dishtowel keeping his head down, "Maybe it would be better if I go." It was a bit awkward looking at Kyle.  
  
"My mom wants you here. I'm okay with that. Just because Melody is overreacting as usual and my dad is being an asshole." Kyle knew his mom would be in the dumps for the rest of the weekend if this escalated. He then pleaded with him. "You've got to stay. If you're here, she won't get all upset. "  
  
Gary picked up one of the video cases. He heard Kyle talking in the kitchen and realized someone was here. He cocked up one side of his mouth with a smirk. "You do have somebody here." The thought of Emma with anyone surprised him. Emma the dreamer, the romantic...no man would ever give her a second look. He was sure of that and was sure to remind her every chance he got. That man mongler of a girlfriend she kept buddying around with. Rachel must have dragged one home for her. There must have been one too many in her stables. The other side of the smirk raised. This is going to be fun.  
  
Emma surprised herself when she actually spoke up. "Maybe I do. But I don't answer to you and what happens in my private life is none of your business." Usually she would cower in a corner with his bantering of his almighty gavel. Not tonight.  
  
"I think it is my business when it's going on in my children's home."  
  
"That's good coming from you, Gary. Especially after Melody informed me you were all over...who is it. Nora this month...?" A flare of her hand in the air indicated the importance of his 'girlfriend of the month' addiction. "Anyhow, all that noise in the trailer was quite repulsive while she was trying to sleep. You didn't seem to be so concerned about your children then, did you? OH, that's right, children have always come after your sexual rutting needs, haven't they?"  
  
Gary was surprised by her outburst, but refused to let her get the best of him. "And you believe your 13 year old daughter? She is always over exaggerating and you know it." He was determined to keep his thumb on top of her where it was suppose to be. How dare she spat off to him.  
  
"I don't think so, Gary. Not this time." This was starting to feel pretty good, standing up to him. "I want you to leave now." A taunt stance of rebellion and determination was on display.  
  
Gary was starting to feel a little heat. He needed to change tactics and had to actually start thinking. All these years it never took any effort to make her buckle down and be obedient to his whims.  
  
Gary then noticed Emma's T-shirt was inside out and walked closer to her. He could tell she didn't like the close proximity to him so he reached out and pulled at the tag showing. She pulled away. "What's this?"  
  
Trying to act like it was no big deal she was having a hard time pulling it off. Gary read her like a book and decided that this intimidation tactic would work well.  
  
"So did lover boy get a little peek tonight?" he said sarcastically. "Or might possibly..." he paused laughing and shook his head. "No, there's no possible way Miss Ice Queen would allow these precious virgins to be touched." He cupped one hand under her breast to give it a vicious squeeze. Before she realized the fullness of the reaction, her right hand rose and struck him with a resounding smack across his left cheek, making a hard slapping sound. Emma winced when she realized she had hit him and covered her mouth in surprise.  
  
Stanley heard the slapping sound and immediately headed out for the living room much to Kyle's protest. "You shouldn't go out there." Stanley gave him a sideways look as he left wondering who all had been smacked over the years. Just as he entered the room observing the situation, Gary was holding his cheek.  
  
"You bitch." Gary immediately lifted his hand and was about ready to strike her when Stanley darted in and pushed him back. Gary wasn't prepared for this event and fell back onto the couch.  
  
"Don't you ever lay a hand on her." Stanley went to Emma's side, putting his arm around her, "Are you okay?" The concern in his eyes apparent, the caring in his voice unquestionable. She nodded. His presence boosted her strength.  
  
Gary looked up at this stranger and was thrown by what he saw. He would never have pictured someone with Stanley's build or looks even remotely interested in his ex-wife. Years ago she had infatuated him but he'd lost interest and looked for new adventures in the sex department and she'd turned cold. Although Gary was a 6' plus frame, this guy seemed more intimidating. His only thoughts were how did Emma land this one? This had to be Rachel's doing, finding Emma some male hooker. There had to be a pretty fair amount laid down to get anyone or 'anything' convinced to take her for a roll in the hay. It just didn't seem plausible. He managed to get up and glare at this guy, who now had his arm around his ex wife, "You must be the courtesan." He said snidely.  
  
"I think Emma told you to leave. I would if I were you."A set of square shoulders solidified the statement.  
  
"Well you aren't me." A glare met this intrusion head on trying to figure out what he had to deal with. " I don't think I caught your name." It was a forced statement. Gary stood up to full height and could almost look him in the eye.  
  
Stan felt it best not to push this situation. His only interest was protecting someone he cared very much about. He waited for Gary to continue.  
  
"Very gallant of you...protecting Emma, but you don't have any right being in my children's house."  
  
"Gary, give it up." Emma was getting angry.  
  
"Knowing you, Emma. You probably don't know anything about this guy." Gary waving his arm at Stanley. He had to change tactics again to save face. "For all you know the guy could have a prison record." Stanley flinched slightly when this was mentioned. "I bet you didn't even think about that did you? Allowing some strange guy, you know nothing about into your house. At least one of us is concerned about out children's welfare."  
  
Stanley was now beginning to fume. "I can see the loving concern for your children, it's very heartwarming. Melody was very touched." The sarcasm in his voice was evident.  
  
Emma didn't like where this was going He was still standing at her side and she tugged on his arm slightly, "Stanley!"  
  
Gary looked at Emma, and managed to laugh cynically. "This guy is good, Emma." He then looked over at Stanley, "So what is it you do...Stanley? Clean pools, do yard work..." he paused, "...turn tricks?"  
  
Stanley knew Emma and her children were more important than a confrontation with this loser and refused to be baited. He managed to smile, "Ah, a sense of humor...What I do is no business of yours. "  
  
"My business is protecting my children. Do you know anything about children? What it feels like being a father? Somehow I doubt it."  
  
Emma knew only to well how judging him as a father made him feel. And this comment would not sit well with Stanley. The look in his eyes, his breathing, she felt him tense by her side and move slightly forward. Emma held him back. The last thing she wanted was a knock-down drag-out fist fight in her living room.  
  
"Gary, stop now. That statement was uncalled for." She paused, "Stanley's a father too."  
  
Gary felt confident to win that first battle of the wills. He seemed to settle down a bit but Emma had a feeling it was a facade, and didn't trust him.  
  
"You don't come across as father material." He was used to striking fast.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Stanley raised his voice. "And you are father material? Is walking into your children's home to verbally abuse their mother part of being a good dad?" There were sore spots of Melissa and confrontations he had with her in the past and this guy was unknowingly rubbing salt into them. He had always been on the receiving end of the abuse. All he had ever wanted was to be Holly's father. A good father. This guy had no idea.  
  
"Ha, abusing Emma. That's what you think I'm doing?" He really enjoyed burying the knife in a little deeper.  
  
"There is no other name for it in my book."  
  
"This guy is charming, Emma. Where did your good friend Rachel pick him up for you? And an expert on child rearing no doubt." He looked at Stanley ready to parry in the proverbial knife a little deeper. "And where is your precious child now? With a baby sitter while you're messing around with my ex wife? What is that saying about your great father qualities, Stanley?"  
  
Stanley was getting a bit riled up and Emma felt he would go up and slug him any minute.  
  
Kyle had been leaning against the kitchen doorway and decided to step into the room. His dad for some reason was not backing down and this was going nowhere real fast. "Dad, go. Mom asked you to leave ages ago." His voice was quiet and heavy with shame, being reminded of how big a jerk his own father was willing to prove himself.  
  
Gary seemed surprised. Kyle felt it was time to step in. He was usually so quiet. "Stanley is right. Melody and I hate the way you talk to mom. It's horrible. And I feel even more horrible that we never say anything. I won't stand for it anymore, Dad. She's our mom and you have no right coming in here and making her feel bad all the time." The finality sunk in with the quiet no-nonsense delivery this young man made.  
  
Emma was moved with Kyle's mild manner and verbal conviction when it should have been a loud, angry outburst. Even more she was proud he actually stood up to him. and stood up for her.  
  
Kyle went to the door and opened it eying Gary. "You can go now."  
  
Gary looked at Emma. "I am not through with this conversation by a long run, Emma."  
  
He then eyed Stan. "And you'd better hope and pray you're past is clean because I have every intention of checking you out. I won't allow my children around some hoodlum the cat drug in."  
  
Stanley was not too concerned. Gary seemed like a bag of hot air.  
  
He then walked passed Kyle, embarrassed of his son's revelation in front of Emma's boyfriend. Ashamed that this man had more of a relationship with his son than he did. His had head down as he left the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma, Kyle and Stanley stood speechless for a moment as Gary walked out the door. Emma moved over to her son and hugged him, "You were brilliant, Kyle."  
  
  
  
"Oh, stop it, Mom." He hated Stanley seeing this affection between them and pulled away, "it was no big deal."  
  
  
  
"It was too me." Kyle stuffed his hands into his pocket, managed to turn his mouth up on one corner, which Emma constituted as the closest thing to a smile she was going to get. He was glad he had spoken up. For the first time, he felt like he had actually done something to help his mom. Something he wasn't asked to do. Stanley gave him a smile, knowing he was embarrassed by the attention, but he too wanted to acknowledge Kyle's good dead. He gave him a little punch on the arm.  
  
  
  
"You did good, Kyle."  
  
  
  
"I should have said something a long time ago." He paused and sheepishly looked over at his mom, "I'm sorry, Mom. He's always wanted to come over here and cause trouble, and I just stood around and let it happen."  
  
  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter. You stood up to him tonight....and I think this evening your dad might have realized that things aren't quite the same around here." Kyle looked at her listening intently. " I let him walk all over me for years. I should've stood up to him a lot sooner too...I'm not going to put up with his crap anymore, Kyle."  
  
  
  
Stanley, without hesitation, encircled his arms around her waist and gave her a supportive hug, she whispered into his ear, "and thank you. For being supportive." She was surprised when she gently kissed him in front of Kyle. He watched this display of affection with interest.  
  
  
  
Stanley managed to smile, the anger he had been feeling slowly dispersing, looking down at Emma, "I'm sorry but the guy is a dick. No offense, Kyle."  
  
  
  
"I've known that for a long time, believe me." He decided he needed to leave them alone and sighed, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
  
  
"What no computer?" His mom asked.  
  
  
  
"Not tonight." He smiled at Stanley, "See you on Monday, Stan."  
  
  
  
"Right. Goodnight Kyle."  
  
  
  
He walked down the hall and looked back at his mom, never had he seen her so happy. And he really liked Stanley. He always wondered how he would feel if his mom started to date. He didn't really like the thought of her with anyone. She was just his mom and that is how he saw her. But tonight watching her with Stanley, she was so much more. He wasn't sure how to describe it.. Alive, happy, confident...he liked his mom like this. He liked what Stan was doing to her.  
  
  
  
Emma snuggled up to Stanley, his hands caressed her back. "I'm sorry about this. Just what you needed was a run in with Gary." She looked up at him, sincerity in her voice, "he said a lot of things...Stanley, they aren't true. You're a good dad. If Gary could only have been half the dad you are to his children....well, then he wouldn't be Gary and I guess I wouldn't be here with you."  
  
  
  
He looked down at her and whisped a strand of hair off her face, "Don't be sorry." He thought about Gary's remarks concerning prison and his abilities as a father. Yes, they had riled him up. But he knew that he shouldn't let this jerk get to him. "Gary is full of it, Emma, a lot of talk. I have better things to concern myself with then his accusations." He smiled, the corner of his mouth turned up and his eyebrows raised, "You, for one of them." he playfully pinched her bottom, laughing,"and you know I haven't fought over a woman in a long time," he kind of liked the idea of defending her. It had felt good. "I think I was 15 when I punched Tom Baker out on the football field for kissing Jennifer Pitman."  
  
  
  
"Jennifer Pitman, your first girlfriend?" Emma was glad that the whole evening hadn't been ruined. Stanley had lightened up, and seemed happy.  
  
  
  
"First major infatuation. She was more interested in Tom. I just happened to get her an A in Geometry."  
  
  
  
"I thought you were going to slug him."  
  
  
  
"I would've if he would have laid one finger on you." Emma was so glad he hadn't seen Gary touch her breast. She could just see him in a all out fist fight in the middle of her living room.  
  
  
  
He tenderly stroked her cheek, "I'm proud of you." he gazed into her eyes, "You stood up to him. I know that wasn't an easy thing for you to do. He's treated you bad for a long time, hasn't he?"  
  
  
  
She nodded. "Now everything makes sense to me. Why you reacted to me in such a way. You were afraid it might happen again. Falling for the wrong guy."  
  
  
  
"I haven't fallen for the wrong guy. You are so right, Stanley." She meant it. An ill feeling of what may lay in the future reluctantly began to shadow over her. Was this even worth mentioning tonight? Maybe it was the best opportunity. She drew her eyes down, ashamed to bring forth the possibility. "But Gary isn't going away. And how much of him will you be able to tolerate?"  
  
  
  
"Gary is not keeping me away from you. I had a wonderful evening tonight and I look forward to more. I'm not going away."  
  
  
  
Her ears were overjoyed to hear those words. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. She hesitated briefly. "About tonight...you staying..."  
  
  
  
"I know. Not tonight." Facing her with both his arms wrapped around her hips, he had lain his forehead down resting on her hair. "Can't say that I'm not dissapointed because I am."  
  
  
  
Emma felt the dissapointment too. She had thought of nothing else since he had mentioned it. She looked down the darkened hall towards Melody's room, then looked up into his eyes, and met him with a smile, "I need to go check on Melody."  
  
  
  
"I should get going."  
  
  
  
She took hold of his hand, "Not just yet. Please."  
  
  
  
"How can I resist that please." He smiled. "Take your time." He reluctantly let go of her hand as he sat down on the couch and picked up the video case on the coffee table. Was it really only such a short while ago they were entwined on this couch? The images still vivid in his mind. He felt excited just thinking about it. He closed his eyes reflecting on the woman who had made him feel this way. The woman he felt he would go to the ends of the earth for.  
  
  
  
Emma knocked quietly on Melody's door there was no answer. She slowly opened it, the light was off and Emma saw Melody's figure snuggled under her covers clutching her big floppy stuffed dog. She went over to her and gently patted her head and leaned over kissing her cheek. Melody's cheeks were still wet from the tears. She whispered, "I love you , sweetie." Emma closed her eyes, wishing Melody could accept her happiness. She had to make her understand how important Stanley was to her and that no one would ever take her place.  
  
As she walked out the door, Melody's eyes opened. She didn't want to get into an argument with her mom right now. She continued to cry, her world seemed to be tumbling down all around her and to top it off she was losing her. Stanley and his daughter were going to take her away, and then Melody would have nothing. OR at least that's what she thought.  
  
  
  
Stanley stood up as she came back out. "She okay?"  
  
  
  
Emma nodded, "This is going to be rough, Stanley. Kyle thinks you're wonderful, but Melody...I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Give her some time." He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "Walk me out to my car."  
  
  
  
They headed out to the Suburban, Stanley leaned against it and Emma pressed up against him in an embrace. His arms encircled her, one reached up inside the back of her t shirt, his warm hand caressing her skin the other just happened to find it's way down to gently squeeze her bottom. . His face buried into her hair, took a whiff of her, felt her soft skin, he wanted to go home remembering everything about her. The recollection of the evenings events caused an excitement within him to resurface and he sighed into her hair as he drew her closer to him.  
  
  
  
Emma's hands moved slowly up his chest, her finger tips tenderly traveled upwards towards his neck. Eventually finding themselves on each side of his mouth. As his face drew closer to hers their mouths and noses nuzzled against each other, playfully giggling for a brief moment, until they both simultaneously ceased with a deep look of affection passing between them. She smiled sweetly as she covered his mouth with a kiss for of confidence and assurance. She was rewarded with trembling beneath her. She felt the excitement rolling over him once again.  
  
They were not aware of the curtain moving from the front bedroom. Melody's room. She stood at her window and could see her mother and Stanley at his car, pressed against each other, kissing. The streetlight's glow made them look like they were in a movie. She had never seen her parents kiss like that . This was something so different. It was different from her dad and his girlfriends as well. She knew nothing about love and affection really. Only that her parents had lost it many years ago. And dad was always looking for it. But this....had her mom found it? The man she was trying to loath was touching her, and smelling her hair, and smiling. Her mom returning the smile. She wanted to like him. She wanted to be happy for her mom for she had known she had been so lonely for so long. And Stanley obviously made her mom happy. As she continued to observe, She saw her mom laughing and giggling, and smiling at him, especially when he touched her face.  
  
But it didn't seem right. This stranger who was now slowly intruding into all their lives...her mom's and Kyle's...no, she didn't' want him in her life. She had a dad. Even if she thought he was a jerk most of the time, he was her dad. She didn't want another dad. She didn't want to be like the kids in her school, who had step dads and step moms. Why couldn't mom be happy with just her and Kyle. Melody couldn't bear to see anymore, she quickly shut the curtains and stood in the darkness crying.  
  
  
  
Stanley felt that uncontrollable urge he had witnessed earlier and knew he had to stop this, before he found himself having his way with her in the backseat of the Surburban. He pulled away slowly and she seemed surprised, letting out a small gasp as his lips parted hers. Stanley took his index finger and trailed it from the tip of her nose to her succulent wet lips and smiled at her, "You are trouble." He gently kissed her one last time before he managed to break free from her embrace, and quickly darted to the drivers side of the car, Emma leaned on the hood. Looking up at him innocently, biting her bottom lip. She didn't want him to go.  
  
  
  
"You are making this extremely hard, you know that don't you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not doing anything." she responded innocently. "It was just a goodnight kiss."  
  
  
  
"No...no, that was definitely not a goodnight kiss...much more like a 'Well, hellllo kiss'." he smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well, let me try it again. I can get it right." She started to move around the car and he held his hand up, palm facing her.  
  
  
  
"You stay where you are. I think the car is a good distance to keep between us under the circumstances."  
  
  
  
She pouted slightly.  
  
  
  
"Don't give me that sweet and innocent look, Emma. I know what you are capable of." He smiled recalling the evenings events, and sighed.  
  
  
  
"You want me?" leaning on the car on her elbows, chin in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Silly question. "  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do, Stanley?" her question was legit. Their situation was complicated. "I want you too."  
  
  
  
"I don't know. But we can handle this, Emma. We are adults and it shouldn't be that difficult." He said that but inside he was thinking, 'this has got to be one of the most difficult situations I've ever been in'. He paused for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts, "I do know that I want it to be right. I don't want us hiding anything. It could easily be turned into some sordid affair, and that's not what I want. Meeting secretly, renting a room by the hour, lying to our kids....no, that isn't how it's going to be." He was adamant about that. "We will have our time, Emma. Believe me."  
  
  
  
"I do, Stanley." He smiled at her and slowly climbed into the drivers seat, their eyes locked on each other for quite sometime. She moved away from the car and stood on the curb. Her arms hugging herself, their was a chill in the air, but it was more holding on to the feeling Stanley gave her this evening...the warmth, the love, the passion. Stanley slowly turned the key in the ignition. He gazed at her. They were both feeling an incredible sense of lose. The more he gazed at her the harder time he had pulling away from the curb. He had to turn away, look in his rear view mirror and then he managed to steer the Surburban away from the curb and away from her house. She watched his car drive down her street for the longest time. Then it turned the corner and she took a deep breath and headed back into the house.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Emma woke with a smile on her face and streched out in her queen size bed. She immediately turned and hugged one of the pillows close to her and recalled her evening with Stanley, with fondness. She closed her eyes and she could picture his hand touching her face, his lips approaching hers and she sighed. She was quickly pulled away from such thoughts as the telephone rang, she looked at her alarm clock and it read 8am. This was awfully early for anyone to be ringing on Sunday morning, she reached over and picked it up, and with a lilt in her voice she greeted the caller, "Hello."  
  
  
  
Stanley on the other end of the line, layed back onto his pillow, his free hand behind his head and smiled as he heard her voice. "Good Morning, Beautiful." in his sexiest morning voice.  
  
  
  
Emma sat up in bed, "Stanley?" the sound of his voice of his voice made her shiver.  
  
  
  
He let out a sigh, "I miss you. I woke up this morning and I wanted you here beside me."  
  
  
  
Emma smiled and layed back down onto her pillow, thinking what a lovely thing for him to say.  
  
  
  
He continued, "Actually, I had a horrible nights sleep due to you. Incredibly restless."  
  
  
  
Emma covered her mouth stifling a laugh, then just smiled with satisfaction that she could have this effect on him. She was quiet, but he heard her breathing, a sigh.  
  
  
  
"So I should've guessed that would please you."  
  
  
  
"Hearing your voice pleases me. I can't think of a nicer way to wake up." She stretched out her legs and drew circles around the receiver of the phone with her index finger, smiling.  
  
  
  
Stanley's mind wondered to other things that had crossed his mind that might be nice, "I could think of a few."  
  
  
  
"Oh, stop...I'm enjoying this."  
  
  
  
There was a brief silence before he asked, "Are you in bed?"  
  
  
  
Emma surprised, but curious about where this conversation was going, "Yes. Are you?" This was going to be fun, she raised her eyebrows and awaited his answer.  
  
  
  
He pictured her lying on the bed her silken hair splayed across the pillow, possibly clutching a pillow to her, like she had done last night, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. He closed his eyes...the sight he had beheld in front of him when she had removed her Shirt in heated passion. Why was he tormenting himself with these images? Like he had done all night.  
  
  
  
To answer her question, his voice sounded a bit raspy, "I am."  
  
  
  
"Do you sleep in the nude?" Emma coyly asked, blushing and then pulling the pillow up to cover her face like someone was watching.  
  
  
  
"Now that is a baited question." He felt himself blushing a tad. This could get interesting, he thought.  
  
  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
  
  
"Depends."  
  
  
  
"On what?"  
  
  
  
"I don't have anything on right now, does that answer your question?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes." She now pictured him propped up in bed his bare chest...all of a sudden she realized she had never seen his bare chest, except on Christmas eve and that didn't count since she didn't remember it. So her image was purely fantasy. His muscled arms, maybe one behind his head...and what lay under the covers. Now her face was bright red, and she covered her mouth amazed she would even think such a thing.  
  
  
  
It was so quiet on the other end of the line, "Emma, are you still there?"  
  
  
  
"Just barely." she whispered. He laughed. She joined him. "You know how ridiculous we sound." she added.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, and I don't care."  
  
  
  
"I do wish you could've stayed."  
  
  
  
"I know." The prospects of what their evening together could've been was a bit much for him right now.  
  
  
  
Emma's bedroom door swung open and Melody entered, she stood in front of her mother her arms crossed over her chest scowling disrupting the pleasant thought she was just having.  
  
  
  
"I have to go." By the tone of her voice Stanley knew someone must be there.  
  
  
  
"I want to see you later."  
  
  
  
"I don't think today is good. But I will call you." Melody was glaring at her.  
  
  
  
"It's Melody isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"You got it. It was lovely of you to call." She tried sounding like it could be anybody, but Melody wasn't buying it.  
  
  
  
"You know just the sound of your voice excites me." he continued.  
  
  
  
Emma began to blush, trying to hide it from Melody, she turned her head away. But it was too late, Melody saw her cheeks turn red rather quickly. Emma let out a nervous laugh. "Really?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah." dropping his voice lower, and taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
Her face now very flushed, she put her hand to her cheek, "I really have to go."  
  
  
  
"You're blushing." he paused, them smiled triumphantly, "I would love to be able to brush my fingertips across those incredibly soft pink cheeks, across your lips, " he sighed, he was enjoying this.  
  
  
  
"You are horrible you know that." Emma loving every minute, but feeling guilty with Melody glares becoming more sinister. "I will talk to you later. Goodbye."  
  
  
  
"You're going to hang up on me."  
  
  
  
"I think it's my turn. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and Melody was still standing over her.  
  
  
  
Emma lifted the covers and patted the space next to her, trying to get her daughter to join her. Something they used to do quite often. Emma missed those times. Mother/daughter Sunday mornings. Melody couldn't stay mad for long, even with the scornful look on her face, she managed to crawl in next to her mom, and Emma wrapped her arm around.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk." Emma said matter of factly. "There's a lot going on right now, and I can't bear to see you so upset."  
  
  
  
Melody ignored her comment, "Who was on the phone?"  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
  
  
"It was him wasn't it?"  
  
  
  
Emma sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Stanley. Is that who you mean by him?"  
  
  
  
"You lied to me." she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
"I never lied. You knew we were friends." she pushed Melody's bangs off her forehead.  
  
  
  
"but not that kind of friends." Melody began to cry and Emma held her close. Trying to comfort her daughter and not knowing what she should really say to her.  
  
  
  
"you told me once that you don't need a man in your life to make you happy."  
  
  
  
"I still believe that." Emma wanted to say the right things. She was quiet for a moment while Melody looked up at her waiting for more of a response. "Happiness comes from in here." She tapped at her chest . "from inside. And I don't deny that I've had a problem with that." Where to go next. It did seem like she needed a guy to make her happy. How could she explain this to her daughter. That wasn't how it really was.  
  
  
  
"I can't deny Stanley doesn't make me happy. Because he does." She paused. "I have fun with him, I like being with him. But you and Kyle are my life. Nothing will ever change that." She squeezed her tight, "Your dad hurt me a lot, Melody. But not all men are like your dad. I can't make you like Stanley. But you should give him a chance."  
  
  
  
Melody was silent, she wasn't ready to give him a chance. But she didn't want to hurt her mom anymore. So she decided it was best not to say anything. Melody was hard to read. Not the open book, she had been and still was. Melody held things in. So it was hard to see what she was thinking. Emma knew she needed time. She wasn't going to force Stanley on her. Stanley had been right. She would come around when she was ready.  
  
  
  
Emma had a great idea, "Remember that play we wanted to see at the Old Globe?"  
  
  
  
Melody's mood changed, she looked at her mom and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Rachel knows the stage manager and he owes her. So maybe I could give her a call and she could get us tickets for tonight."  
  
  
  
"You're not busy with him?"  
  
  
  
"No, not busy with him." she imitated her and emphasized the HIM. "I doubt HE would even be interested in something like this." She managed to get Melody to smile. Melody tried picturing her mom and Stanley at a play. And didn't see it. In the back of her mind she wondered what they had in common. What could they possibly enjoy doing together. Her mom and her loved plays and musicals and movies. She would never allow her mom to share that with anyone else. Maybe it was selfish, but she didn't care. Even when her dad was around, there had been a closeness between them, things they did together and shared together, that were special. No one could step into that place. No one.  
  
Melody gave her mom a hug, which surprised Emma. She wasn't much for showing affection, so when she did it took her mom by surprise. "Can we have waffle Sundays again, like we used to? I can help."  
  
  
  
Emma knew she was pulling out her comforts from the past. When was the last time they had waffle Sunday? Usually they were all up at different times and eating together on a weekend morning was out of the question. "I think that sounds like a good idea." Melody jumped out of bed. Her mood drastically changed. She grabbed her mom's hand.  
  
  
  
Emma managed to get out of bed. Once again back to reality, fantasies would have to be put on hold for another day. She couldn't help but think of Stanley wonder what he was doing right now. Soon he would be picking up Holly, and they would probably do something special together. She had an image of them all together. Now that was a fantasy. Not likely to happen anywhere in the near future. But it was a nice thought. 


	14. a family affair

Emma couldn't believe it. Waking up on Saturday morning and a sprinkler in the back was sprouting what looked like Old Faithful all over her backyard. The noise had awakened her when it had hit the window. She put on a robe and managed to get the water turned off. Normally she would call Gary. He usually would come over when a household emergency came up, even though he made sure Emma knew what an inconvenience it was for him. Emma stood outside overlooking the mess, and Melody joined her, "You better call Dad."  
  
Why did that always have to be the answer? Wasn't it time to sever that whole 'save me, Gary.' routine. "Maybe I'll call a handyman."  
  
Melody looked at her. "We can't afford it."  
  
Melody was right. Their finances weren't in the best shape, and a visit from some handyman could set them back quite a bit. She had to figure out something, since not having water this weekend was out of the question. She thought of Stanley. She didn't know what he knew about sprinklers or anything like this. But she knew he had just finished remodeling his bedroom and adding a bath. He must know something. Melody watched her mom's expression change. Like a light bulb had gone off over her head, just like in the cartoons.  
  
"Stanley."  
  
"What does he know about stuff like this?"  
  
"I don't know. But he has to know something." Her mom hadn't mentioned him once since last Sunday. Melody and her mom had spent the whole week together. Kyle had been working most of the days and they went shopping and to the movies. Went out to lunch. It had been brilliant. Today Melody had plans with friends. They were going to the mall and to a movie. And now she wished she could stay here. She didn't want him coming over, not when she wasn't here.  
  
A horn honked from outside, it was Tanya's mom, who was taking a few of the girls to the mall. Emma gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek, "you have a good time."  
  
"What if i want to come home early?"  
  
"Call me. No problem. It looks like I will be home with this problem all day." Emma's mind was preoccupied and didn't notice Melody's melancholy mood. -  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stanley had decided to close the shop for Easter weekend. Brent had plans with Chelsea, and it had been slow all week. It wasn't like he needed the money. He was going to enjoy sleeping in and relaxing. Of course Holly would probably plan something but it was just nice lying in bed knowing you didn't' have to get up. The phone rang and he picked it up fairly quickly. "Hello"  
  
Emma jumped in when she heard his voice, no greeting whatsoever."Stanley, I have a problem. And I know I shouldn't' be calling you on your day off. In fact I've probably woken you up and I'm sorry.. But...."  
  
Stanley smiled, and interrupted, " 'Good morning, Stanley.' " he imitated her voice, "Well, good morning, Emma. It's so lovely to hear you ranting at..." he looked at his clock, " 10am on a beautiful Saturday morning. Can't think of anything I would like to hear more."  
  
She felt embarrassed, but knew he was teasing. "I'm sorry. That was really rude. Can we start again?"  
  
"Sure. Good morning, Emma."  
  
"Good morning, Stanley. I haven't disturbed you, have I?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact I have a bevy of beauts in my bed. But Just tell me you haven't been able to cope without me all week and I 'll gladly tell them to leave. On one condition, you take their place."  
  
Emma smiled but she had to concentrate on her problem. "Sounds inviting but..."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that but."  
  
"I have a problem, I had Old Faithful erupt in my backyard earlier, I think I have a broken sprinkler head or something. I don't know anything about these kind of things." She felt like a desperate needy female once again. "I had to shut the water off and I can't live without water for the weekend. Calling someone out out on a holiday weekend, will cost me a fortune."  
  
"Why didn't' you just say you needed me?"  
  
"I need you, Stanley." she added a little sexiness to her voice.  
  
"I'm there." He replied lowering his voice to a sexy whisper.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Of course. I'm sure I can handle the problem. Do you mind me bringing Holly?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Great. Even better idea, after I fix the problem I'll take you and the kids out to dinner. No time like the present to get them used to me being around. What do you think?"  
  
Emma still had apprehensions about Melody. She had told Stanley that she needed some time with Melody. And Stanley had just assumed a week was plenty of time. Was he in for a surprise. But he was right. They needed to spend some time together.  
  
"Sounds wonderful."  
  
"Give me an hour, and I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I want you to be able to call me for anything. Okay? I know how you are. Wanting to be independent, and I think that's great. But I want to be able to help you out. Whenever you need me."  
  
She had a hard time believing this guy was for real half the time. There was silence on her end, "Have I lost you, Em?"  
  
"No, just thinking..."  
  
"About needing me." He smiled.  
  
"I'll see you in an hour, Stanley. Goodbye." She smiled as she hung up the phone, if he only knew!  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stanley went straight to work on the problem upon arrival. He sussed out that a pipe was probably rotten and needed replacing. So a trip to Home Depot was inevitable. Kyle, who normally would be either still in bed or at the computer, had been interested in Stanley's assessment of the problem and Emma was amazed that her son was actually listening to every word involving the procedure of sorting it out. When Stanley said he needed to go to Home Depot, Kyle asked to tag along. Stanley didn't think anything of it, but he looked at Emma's quizzical expression and while Kyle was getting his shoes he questioned her.  
  
"You don't want Kyle going with me?":  
  
"No, that's not it. I'm pleased. You don't get it. He has never been interested in anything to do with the house."  
  
"Surely he helped Gary, while growing up."  
  
'No. They didn't have that kind of relationship. Never did anything together." She smiled at him, "He wants to be with you. He likes being with you."  
  
"I'm not doing anything."  
  
"I know. You're being you. And I think it's great."  
  
Kyle came out and saw his mom's expression, almost like she was going to cry, "What's with you, mom? Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"I think it's great you want to help Stanley."  
  
"Don't read anything into it, okay? I just thought maybe I should know something about things like this. So I could help you out. And Stanley is great to learn from. Dad doesn't have the patience."  
  
While the boys were gone, Emma and Holly decided to bake cookies. It was Holly's idea. She got to do this with their neighbor, Mary, but her dad wasn't into baking. And while Emma was not a cook. She could bake. When the guys arrived back with the necessary equipment, the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled the air.  
  
Stanley walked into the kitchen, " Chocolate Chip, My favorite." He tried to sneak a finger into the bowl of cookie dough, and Emma slapped the back of his hand with a spoon.  
  
"Nothing for you, until I see some work being done."  
  
"Oh, I see how it works. So is a cookie, all I'm going to get for my efforts." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. Kyle standing behind them.  
  
"Stanley, let go of me." Their faces inches from each other, Emma felt Kyle's glare, but turned to see him laughing.  
  
"You know you should take this to the bedroom."  
  
She had never heard her son speak like that, and Stanley laughed, "I think he has been hanging around Brent too much." Holly who had been peering into the lit oven at the first batch of cookies rising, looked up when she heard their laughter. She had been oblivious to it all.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Kyle covered her eyes"You're much too young." Holly pushed his hands away, and Emma watched the two of them as if they were brother and sister.  
  
"I know a lot more than you think." She walked away from him and started to put spoonfuls of dough onto another cookie sheet.  
  
"Well, I'm going to start unloading the car, Stan, and when you think you can take your hands off my mom, maybe you could come help me." He smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Stanley kissed her, Emma still feeling a bit awkward, noticed Holly wasn't paying any attention. Stan noticed her looking over his shoulder, "They don't care. Isn't this how it's supposed to be?"  
  
It was strange. Holly went along with what she was doing, like Emma and her Dad having a hug and kiss in the kitchen was an everyday occurrence. And Kyle really surprised her. He was teasing Stanley about it. Something she never thought her 16 year old son would do.  
  
"You can stop being so paranoid. The kids are accepting this."  
  
"Melody isn't here."  
  
"You really think she is going to cause problems."  
  
"I don't think, Stanley, I know."  
  
"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I am spending the day with the woman I love..."  
  
Emma added... "doing menial labor."  
  
"And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. You don't know, Emma.." he paused. He had thought about her all week. Had wanted to be with her. And this opportunity to be in her home with her kids meant a lot to him. Kyle peeked his head through the sliding screen door, seeing Stanley and his mom still in an embrace, Stanley's hands in her hair, his mom had her hands on his ass. This was a bit weird, he had to admit.  
  
"Hey, Stan...are you coming?"  
  
She gave him a little pat on the behind, "you better go. Take advantage of the free teenage labor, who knows how long this enthusiasm will last."  
  
He let go, and then gave Holly a kiss on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "Sneak me out a cookie, when Emma's not looking."  
  
She smiled, "Oh, Dad."  
  
He winked at her and then headed out the door, winking at Emma too, "we haven't discussed payment..." he raised his eyebrows.  
  
She threw an oven mitt at him and he dodged it. Smiling.  
  
The afternoon went extremely well. Kyle managed to help Stanley the whole time. Emma and Holly brought out cookies and a drink, Stanley was now a filthy mess. The job had been a little more complicated then he first imagined. But he finally had the job finished, the water back on and things seemed to be in working order.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day. Actually on the hot side, and Stanley didn't think twice as he took a sip of ice cold water, and then pulled his dirty sweaty T-shirt over his head. Emma had noticed one of her plants in need of a little more sunlight and picked it up to move it. Kyle right away noticed Stanley's tattoo, "You have a tattoo, how cool is that?"  
  
Emma looked over at him, just realizing he had taken off his shirt. The tattoo was the last thing she was even looking at. Her eyes gravitated to his muscular torso. My god! Emma's mouth dropped open and the pot slipped out of her hands. Crashing unto the patio, breaking into pieces, the plant and dirt scattered everywhere. Stanley and Kyle both looked up. Holly, who had been playing with Scrap also stopped what she was doing. Emma's face turned red,  
  
"A bug must have gotten in my eye or something.." they were all looking at her, " it startled me." She didn't even look at Stanley averted her eyes from him and knelt down to pick up the pieces. Kyle got up and went to the garage, bringing a broom and a dust pan.  
  
"I'll get that mom." As he started sweeping up he mentioned Stanley's tattoo. "Did you see Stanley's tattoo, mom? It's way cool I know you have always said I can't have one, that I'm too young, but his is tasteful, you know."  
  
Stanley sensed this was a topic that had been bounced around before and by Emma's expression, not one that was welcomed. Stanley commented, "Your mom is right, you are too young for a tattoo. And one thing you have to remember ,Kyle ,is once you get one, you're stuck with it."  
  
Emma wasn't paying any attention to their conversation. Since Kyle was handling the mess, she stood up. She glanced over at Stanley briefly and he sensed her being a bit distant. He stood up and was about to approach her and she quickly thought of something to get her away from him, "Well, since you boys seem to have everything in control here, and I now have running water, I'm going to get that washing started." She darted off into the garage.  
  
Kyle noticed she was acting weird and looked at Stanley. He was very confused, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know, Stanley, you're the expert on women."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm the expert." he laughed. He contemplated his next move and decided he needed to know what was going on. He followed her into the garage. Emma was standing over the washing machine, throwing in a load of clothes. Stanley leaned on the dryer, facing her,just watching. He was really wondering what was going on.  
  
She sensed his glare, but didn't look at him, instead found herself babbling, "I have a lot of laundry to do. It's my own fault leaving it till the last couple days of vacation." She was trying to stay preoccupied, not even even a glance up at him which he found odd. Another shirt was added then taken out for examination, then re-added to the tub.  
  
"It's the tattoo. You hate it."  
  
She nervously laughed and continued to load the machine. "The tattoo? Really, Stanley."  
  
That had to be it, Stanley concluded. It was pretty evident, the way she wasn't looking at him. And the reaction she had when Kyle brought it up. "So do tattoos turn you off?"  
  
She glanced sideways at the exposed shoulder. There was something about the way the sword lay across his shoulder muscle. She let out a sigh, and averted her eyes quickly. There was so much more territory to explore. She knew that where her eyes would roam, her hands were soon to follow.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"It was one of those things I did in college. An all night drinking binge and ended up the next morning with a sword tattooed on my shoulder." Stan continued on not quite sure why but wanted to be close to her. Just to talk. "Thank god, I at least had the sense to stay away from hearts and girlfriends names. I'm not overly fond of it to tell you the truth, but I live with it."  
  
"Stanley, it's not the tattoo. I don't care about the tattoo."  
  
"Okay, then tell me what it is?" She poured one cup of detergent into the machine. How in the world can she tell him, .explain to him how her belly just performed one dozen flip-flops in the fleeting glance of seeing him shirtless? Feeling very flustered with his presence, the laundry suddenly caught her interest as a light colored sock was mixed in with the darks. She was glad for the very minor distraction. That rebellious sock removed, she would just add the detergent. There. Now, close the lid. A turn toward him and the sword was right in her view again. She would never be able to watch a Errol Flynn swashbuckling in those old pictures quite the same again, that was for sure. The flip-flops were down to ten in just under 2 seconds. Oh, I'm glad I saw those. Just past Stan there lay two more dark shirts that would mix in with this load. If she could stand to pass him to return to the washing machine. Open the lid, add the shirts. He was still standing there, his beautiful body, that tattoo. Emma's mind started going fuzzy. A million thoughts raced through it.  
  
  
  
I wonder how they do those tattoos anyway? She thought. The lines are so fine. Inserting the stray laundry articles she added the detergent.  
  
Stanley looked at her oddly, that was the 3rd cup of detergent, she was definitely nervous about something, but what?  
  
She began to babble, "It's just the amount of stuff I have to do. I've had a whole week off and now I have these two days to get everything done before I go back to school. I'm so glad you could help with the sprinklers. I don't know what I would've done without water for the weekend. I can now get the laundry done that I have put off all week." Hadn't she already said that, Stan thought confused.  
  
She rechecked the tub making sure they were all darks and found a stray white sock peeking out of a pair of Kyle's jeans, she pulled it out.  
  
"And a shower, you can now have a shower...." he smiled wickedly, knowing she wasn't really listening to him, "with me."  
  
She nervously laughed, not hearing a word, "That sounds nice..." and backed away, leaning down to get another cup of detergent.  
  
Now he was sure she wasn't listening, "You think it's a good idea?" He watched her poor in the 4th cup of detergent and found this extremely odd.  
  
She nodded. He leaned in front of her, so she would have to look at him "Emma, I'm not an expert on doing laundry, but isn't 4 cups of detergent a bit much?" The way he was leaning, on his right elbow on the washing machine, she had no choice but to look at his chest. She realized she hadn't heard what he had just said either. And closed her eyes, trying to recollect her thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are definitely preoccupied."  
  
She ignored him and began to turn the machine on, Stanley put his hand over hers, "Did you hear me say you put 4 cups in there? Emma, the washer could over flow."  
  
She pulled her hand away from him, "I couldn't have."  
  
She opened the washer lid and looked in, Stanley had been right, the amount of detergent in the machine was definitely more than the intended one cup. "How did I do that?" For a brief moment she had forgotten that Stanley was standing half naked next to her and she looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. And her eyes grazed down his face to his chest, the fine line of hair up the center, the bits of sweat on his pectorals. A flush came to her face. It felt hot and she felt her heart beating faster. Why did this keep happening to her. Time to refocus. She quickly looked away, taking the cup and trying to get as much detergent out as she could.  
  
Stanley now realized what was distracting her and smiled. He moved behind her. Placed both hands on her hips, and leaned in whispering her name into her ear, "Emma," his voice was low and sexy and Emma stopped still in her tracks. She didn't move, took a deep breath. He leaned over her reaching his left hand up to the lid of the washing machine, "Let me help you with that." Once closed he turned the dial to start.  
  
His finger tips sat lightly on her hips and she placed her left hand over his, their fingers soon entwined together. Emma felt her body tremble. It was happening again. Her body was taking over and she felt no control as he held her in this innocent embrace. Her heart raced, her breathing quickened. Her right hand reached back over her head and placed it in his hair, her body leaned back pressing into his. Stanley's affectionate embrace had turned into something much more. He felt her body tremble and his own body fed off her desire and passion, Emma felt his excitement as he pressed harder against her. She closed her eyes, as he nibbled on her earlobe and traveled down to her neck, covering it with warm soft kisses. She sighed. His free hand slid up her t-shirt, caressing her stomach and then found her breasts, he brushed his hand across her bra and felt her excitement. Emma wanted him but something inside told her how wrong this was. In her own home, in the garage, their children in the next room. Stanley was feeling much the same thing.  
  
Then sound from inside, Kyle's excitement over some achievement in his computer game, there was a lot of yelling and even a wolf call coming from her teenage son. Emma quickly came back to reality. This guilty pleasure was not to be.  
  
"Stanley...the children." That was all he needed to hear and his hand reluctantly slipped back out from under her shirt, he stood up straight, but kept hold of her hand, as she turned towards him, they both looked at each other with longing then a smile appeared on Stanley's face, he took her other hand in his and drew her close, their foreheads touching.  
  
She smiled, "What were we thinking?  
  
"A number of things." Stanley responded, a crooked grin appeared across his face.  
  
She laughed, "This is crazy. Carrying on like this in the garage, while trying to do the laundry. This is all your fault, Stanley."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"If you would have kept your shirt on..."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't. I enjoyed this little interlude." He raised his eyebrows, "Hey, now what about that shower, you promised me?"  
  
"What? I didn't promise you anything."  
  
"Oh,yes, you did. While you were loading the machine up with too much detergent, you agreed to shower with me."  
  
"That is unfair, you knew I was preoccupied...and you took advantage of the situation."  
  
"You were preoccupied with me." He smiled, "In fact, I bet you were thinking about showering with me before I even mentioned it."  
  
"And you, Stanley Jobson, are full of yourself. Just because I had a moment there, when I felt a bit out of control...."  
  
He laughed cutting her off, "A bit...that's good, Emma. The sight of me shirtless had you shaking like a leaf." he teased. She headed into the house and he followed. Holly and Kyle were still engrossed in their game. Holly turned briefly and smiled at them. She had never been so happy as today. This was what a real family was like. An older brother, her dad working in the yard, Emma baking and doing laundry. It was perfect. Her dad winked at her and she knew he thought it was perfect to. They headed down the hall and she went back to the game.  
  
Emma got clean towels out of the cupboard and handed them to him, "You can use my bathroom." She pointed towards her bedroom.  
  
He looked a little dissapointed, "So you won't join me? I can't persuade you?"  
  
She pushed him into the bedroom and stood with her arms crossed at the door, he gave her a look that was to die for, "You want to."  
  
"I can control myself. See I am looking at your chest and nothing is happening. Nothing whatsoever." She looked briefly and then turned away.  
  
"But if I moved closer...I doubt you could say that."  
  
"There are children in the house." she lowered her voice and then added, "Impressionable children."  
  
"Who won't even notice."  
  
"The answer is no." She turned to walk out, but before she did she turned back and leaned up against the door, "Stanley,"  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "you've changed your mind?"  
  
She smiled, "No, but could I take a raincheck."  
  
His mouth turned up at the corner, one eyebrow raised, "You bet. Anytime."he walked into the bathroom and turned back to see if she was still there. She was, hanging on the door, looking down at her feet, a smile on her face...a sigh escaped. She didn't see him watching her. If only the kids weren't there. Things would be different right now, he thought. But he shook that thought. They both accepted their situation. Not always ideal when wanting to have some time to themselves. But none the less, it was the way it was.  
  
  
  
Melody arrived home and seeing the Suburban parked in the driveway was enough to get her riled up before she even entered the house. Why was he still here? Surely the sprinklers had to be fixed by now. She entered the house and it was quiet, the computer screen was on, paused on a game, but no Kyle. She heard noise coming from the backyard, laughing and she went to the family room and looked out the screen door, the perfect ideal family. As her mom would say. Her mom sitting in an patio chair, her feet up drinking a glass of wine, throwing a tennis ball to Scrap. Holly flitting around after the dog, encouraging him. Laughing. Kyle winding the dog up by pretending to throw something and Holly getting angry with him. This was so not like her brother. Stanley was no where to be seen. But she knew he was around somewhere. She shrugged her shoulders looking at this happy family situation. Part of her wanted to bite her lip and go out there and be a part of it, but the other part of her was holding her back. Holly and Stanley were intruding into her family. It wasn't fair. She didn't want them there. And look how happy they all were, it made her sick. She stormed down the hall, entering her room and once again slammed the door with full force.  
  
Stanley had just stepped out of the shower, running a towel through his wet hair, and drying himself off, he heard the door slam, and then the familiar sound of breaking glass. Not again. A repeat from last weekend. He wrapped a towel around himself and decided he should peek his head out the door to see what damage had occurred.  
  
After slamming the door, the pictures adorning the hall shook and two fell off. Glass shattering all over the floor, Melody closed her eyes, not believing this could be happening again. Why did she get so mad? She opened the door and saw the damage. Much worse then last week. Two frames shattered, and small pieces covered the hallway. She better clean it up was her first thought. As she entered the hallway, her mom's door opened and out popped Stanley in a towel. She was a bit shocked seeing a half naked man standing in such close proximity. And her face showed it. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes widened.  
  
Stanley had acted so nonchalantly like he belonged here, parading around in a towel, not expecting to come face to face with Melody. Not knowing what to do or say next, there was a tense silence between them.  
  
Stanley was so concerned with Melody's reaction that he hadn't noticed the amount of glass that covered the hallway, but he carefully stepped towards her. She was on the verge of either crying or shouting, it was hard to tell which. Stanley's experience with teenage girls was non existence. He didn't know what to expect. But he felt he needed to say something.  
  
"It's okay, Melody, it's just glass...we can have it cleaned up in a jiff."  
  
He reached out to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she let out a blood curdling scream, "Don't you touch me." Stanley was not prepared for this reaction and he stepped back without thinking, tiny bits of shattered glass penetrated the soul of his left foot, he immediately let out a cry, and while lifting the foot in pain, managed to lose his balance. So he wouldn't fall he put his hand out, steadied himself against the wall, but in this process his right foot managed to get a piece lodged in the big toe. He grimaced in pain,  
  
Emma had heard the racket and when she heard Melody's scream she jumped out of the deck chair and ran inside, Holly and Kyle right behind her. The scene in the hallway was not pleasant. Glass covered the floor, Stanley propped against the wall, his left foot bleeding onto the carpet, Melody standing in shock crying.  
  
"This is my fault." She cried. Emma was torn who to go to first, but Kyle was quick on the spot and went to Stanley lending him a shoulder to lean on while he managed to get him into Emma's room and Stanley sat on the bed.  
  
She went to her daughter and put a supportive arm around her, "It's going to be okay. It's just glass, but I need to go see to Stanley, okay?" She nodded. "you can help me. Get the first aid kit out of the bathroom." Melody rubbed her eyes and did as she was told.  
  
Holly was sitting next to her dad on the bed, "Maybe we should take him to emergency. It could get infected." Emma got him to sit back on the bed so she had a good view of his feet.  
  
Stanley was in a considerable amount of pain, "I'm not going to emergency. I'm going to be fine, Holly. I'm sure Emma can get the glass out." Emma was a bit squirmish, had never liked removing splinters or anything like that when her kids were little. So this was going to be interesting. Melody came in with the first aid kit and couldn't even look at her mom or Stanley, she quickly stood back.  
  
Kyle didn't help matters, "When are you going to learn to stop be melodramatic about everything? Slamming doors right and left. You're a big baby."  
  
Emma turned towards him and said sternly, "That's enough, Kyle."  
  
"Mom...it's true." She cut him off before he could continue, "Out" She pointed her finger towards the door. "You could help by cleaning up the mess in the hall."  
  
"But I didn't do anything. She did." He pointed at Melody. "She should be cleaning it up."  
  
"Kyle." She looked at him sternly.  
  
Kyle gave Melody an evil look and then looked at his mom, ready to fight if he defied her. Stanley cleared his throat, and Kyle looked towards him. He was cocking his head, signaling him for him to leave. And gave him that look, as if to say just do it. Don't fight her. Emma couldn't help but notice her sons immediate reaction to Stanley. He did as he was told, and went to the cupboard to get this dust pan and brush. Amazing! If she could only get the same reaction, how easy life would be she thought.  
  
She turned back to Stanley. In the position he was in on the bed, in just a towel, Emma found it incredibly difficult to start. She stood and stared at the first aid kit, Holly and Melody looking on.  
  
Stanley finally snapped her out of it, "Are you going let me bleed to death? OR are you going to remove the glass?"  
  
"Right."Nervously she moved towards the bed, she stood over Holly, who was peering at his feet  
  
"he's got a lot in there. There's a lot of blood." she started to poke around it and Stanley grimaced,  
  
"Holly, could you not do that?"  
  
"Sorry, Dad, I've never seen so many pieces of glass in one place before."  
  
Holly's curiosity right now, was becoming a bit irritating. He was surrounded by an emotional 13 year old, a curious 11 year old and Emma...who didn't seem to have a clue at what she was doing.  
  
"Holly, I am sure Emma can take care of this on her own. Why don't you go finish that game you and Kyle had started."  
  
"But Dad." she looked a bit dissapointed.  
  
"Go on." He didn't raise his voice and Holly listened. This struck Melody as odd. Her dad would never have approached a situations like this. He would have been yelling. Melody watched her leave and wondered if she was to be sent away too.  
  
"Melody, get your mom, a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. Can you do that?" She looked at Stanley a bit shocked he wasn't yelling at her, and wanted her help. She nodded and Stanley smiled at her, "Good." When she left the room, Stanley took hold of Emma's hand.  
  
"Can you do this?" he looked up into her eyes, that seemed a bit leary of this situation. Like she might pass out.  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry." she took a deep breath and he pulled her closer to him, she sat on the bed. His other arm went around her shoulders.  
  
"I know you're concerned about Melody...more so than me."  
  
"That's not true. This is horrible." She felt embarrassed that her teenage daughter had a hand in this happening.  
  
"This is nothing. The glass is removed and I'll be fine. A little pain for a few days, not comfortable to walk, but basically fine." He squeezed her hand, and she looked into his eyes, "I am concerned about Melody too. She found a strange man coming out of her mom's bedroom in a towel. I really had no idea that this could be so upsetting to her. I was foolish to think that she would just accept us."  
  
Emma's free hand reached over and stroked his cheek, "I said it would take time. It's only been a week." Melody came back into the room with the water and cloth. Emma quickly removed her hand from his cheek and Stanley's arm dropped from her shoulders. Melody was slightly aware of their closeness, but moved closer and set the bowl on the chair. Emma got the tweezers out and went to work on his foot. Melody felt a bit awkward standing there. Stanley wasn't mad and was making light conversation, while her mom tried to get the glass out. She started to walk out the door, thinking she wouldn't be noticed, when Stanley spoke her name.  
  
"Hey, Melody, you don't want to stay and see your mom inflict pain on me? It should be a pretty good show." He then let out a cry, as Emma tried pulling out a piece. He gave Emma a look, "Think you could possibly be a bit more gentle?"  
  
"Sorry." She tried again, carefully, the pieces were so small and there were so many. He had no idea how hard this was.  
  
Stanley smiled at Melody, "See what did i tell you." Just as he said that she did it again. "Emma!" he grimaced in pain, "I'd have to say the stepping on the glass was nothing compared to the torture you're putting me through now."  
  
He got a smile out of Melody, and that was what was intended.  
  
"I should go help Kyle clean up the mess." She stood at the door a minute and Emma looked up at her daughter, there was so much that needed to be said. She needed to help Melody get through this time. Melody acknowledged her look, "I'm really sorry." At first it was about the glass, the slamming of doors, and her temper, an apology to her mom for being so horrible lately. But then she looked at Stanley. She thought he had really kind eyes, a nice smile. She didn't want to hate him. He hadn't done anything bad to her. He had been nice and kind. She wanted to say she was sorry, but couldn't get herself to say it to him. But he seemed to know what she was thinking. The apology was for Stanley as well. And he knew it. His gaze embarrassed her and she slowly turned walking out of the room.  
  
Emma looked at him, "You might win her over yet."  
  
"As I can recall, her mother wasn't my easiest conquest." He teased.  
  
"Conquest?!" This time the tweezers pull was far from gentle. She pulled at the last piece of glass forcefully and he let out a scream. In a playful rage, he grabbed her hand with force. She gave him an evil look. He chuckled as she began fighting him.  
  
"I am not one of your conquests, Stanley Jobson." As she struggled he fell back onto the bed pulling Emma on top of him, the towel slightly shifting. There was silence. Her face in his chest hair, that fine line she found incredibly sexy. Her cheek touching his bare skin. She was well aware the only thing keeping him from being naked was that towel...and the thought sent shivers throughout her body. Emma closed her eyes for a brief second, as Stanley's hands found their way into her hair, one right at the nape of the neck. She gently kissed his chest right where the hairline started, and a finger trailed the line down over his bellybutton and stopped when it reached the towel. It was loose, no longer tucked into the top holding it on.  
  
Stanley felt that same tension that had existed in the garage and looked towards the door, he could hear the kids. This was getting more difficult by the minute. Emma's innocent curiosity, causing a sensatational jolt through his body. His body telling him one thing, his mind something else. This had to stop. His hands reluctantly left her hair and he reached for her hand, now tracing the top of the towel across his stomach. There was no question where it fully attended to go next.  
  
It wasn't the first time he had stopped her, and she felt like a child being scolded, but it brought her back to reality. It was as if those few brief minutes someone else had taken over her body. She pulled herself off him and averted her eyes away from the towel, or lack of one, Stanley in turn sat up and tucked the towel back on, he chuckled nervously, "I think I got it all wrong" She then slowly turned to him with a questioning look, "no, you are definitely not my conquest. I am yours...or let's say will be yours soon enough." His hand stroked her cheek, and she blushed, his other hand finding that spot in her hair at the nape of her neck, that he loved touching. He looked into her eyes, "Patience...it will happen, Emma."  
  
"But not today." a small pout appeared on her face, and he traced her lips with his finger, smiling at her.  
  
"Soon, I promise." he managed to get her to smile, he then gently kissed her.  
  
She let out a sigh, "Your foot. I need to bandage your foot." averting his gaze, not wanting him to see the desperation she felt. She began to bandage his foot with gauze and tape. Glad of the distraction.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Melody had taken over the cleaning up of the glass, and Kyle had rejoined Holly on the computer. There was a knock at the door. Emma called from the bedroom, "Can one of you get that?" Kyle nudged Holly, he was too engrossed in the game.  
  
"You can get it."  
  
"It's not my house."  
  
"So? Just get it." Holly shrugged her shoulders and went to the door.  
  
It was Rachel. She was a bit surprised to find Holly answering the door, but she had seen the Suburban parked in the driveway,knowing it was Stanleys.  
  
"Holly, this is a surprise."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Jacobs. Emma and my Dad are in the bedroom. Watch out for the glass in the hall. There was an accident. " She then walked away back to the computer and Kyle. Rachel stood at the doorway, trying to take in this scenario. Emma and Stanley in the bedroom, Kyle and Holly on the computer. Melody appeared from the bathroom resuming her place on the floor of the hall, cleaning the mess. Rachel moved towards her.  
  
"Hey, kiddo. What's going on?" Melody looked up,  
  
Not wanting to talk about it, she motioned to her mom's bedroom, "She's in there."  
  
Rachel walked past her and looked into the open bedroom door, not knowing what she would be witnessing. Stanley on the bed in a towel. This definitely took Rachel by surprise. The guy had a dynamite physique in clothes, but half naked..well, he was a sight to behold. She watched as Stanley stroked her cheek and something was said between them, Emma's blushing. Stanley's other hand in her hair. Rachel quickly stood back. She felt she had just witnessed something so intimate and personal, that she herself blushed. When she looked back, Emma was bandaging his foot.  
  
She rapped on the door, "Are you two decent?" Melody looked up when she heard this comment and gave her a dirty look. Why were adults always making references to sex...Melody thought and let out a disgusting sigh as she stood up, Rachel had forgotten she was there. She shook her head and headed into her bedroom.  
  
"Rachel?" Emma was surprised she was here, she got up and handed Stanley his clothes. "Please get dressed. I really don't need Rachel making comments about your body."  
  
"No, I don't really think I need that either." he gave her a quick kiss and took hold of her hand as she was walking away, "I won't be long."  
  
Emma walked out the door and shut it behind her. Rachel was smiling, "What's going on in there?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. AS you can see I have a house full of children. Do you really think anything would be going on under those circumstances?" Emma desperately trying to hide the truth.  
  
"Stanley Jobson is in your room with a towel on." Rachel saw her cheeks turning bright red. She was holding something back from her, it was obvious. Emma was a horrible liar.  
  
"Did you look in?" Emma now concerned about what her friend might have seen. Not her lying on top of him touching him. God, she could never live with that.  
  
"The door was open."  
  
Emma knew Rachel would not give up, she headed into the kitchen and poured Rachel a glass of wine. Then headed outside to find hers still sitting on the table. She sat down and Rachel joined her.  
  
"Looks like it's been an eventful afternoon." Rachel casually commented.  
  
"He came to fix the sprinklers." Emma said defensively, knowing full well, what Rachel meant by that comment.  
  
"And wound up stepping on glass?" Rachel coolly sipped at her wine.  
  
"It's a long story. Melody slammed the door, and well...."  
  
Rachel sat forward in her chair, and glared at her, "he's in a towel, Emma."  
  
"I know he's in a towel, Rachel. He took a shower after he was finished working." Emma still felt defensive. Why did she have to justify any of this?  
  
"He could do that at home."  
  
How long was she going to keep this up, Emma thought. "He brought a change of clothes, so he could take us out to dinner."  
  
"The whole family?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, I misjudged him. I think he has more on his mind than getting into your pants."  
  
"Rachel, really!" Stanley appeared through the screen door, with a slight limp favoring his right foot. He had overheard Rachel's comment and found himself blushing and smiling as he headed toward them. He was in a pair of jeans and and a plain black tshirt, fairly tight fitting and Emma thought he looked wonderful. Rachel watched her reaction to him. There was definitely something going on.  
  
He acknowledged Rachel with a nod, "Rachel." and sat on the edge of Emma's deck chair, leaning over whispering to Emma.  
  
"I think you're needed." He motioned his head towards the house, "I heard crying from Melody's room."  
  
Emma felt horrible. She had been so preoccupied with Stanley's injuries, whatever had happened in the bedroom and then Rachel showing up, she had totally forgotten her own daughters needs. Without even thinking about it, as she stood up she placed her hand over his and leaned in kissing him gently on the lips, "Entertain, Rachel." She handed him her wine glass and he kissed her back, looking deep in her eyes.  
  
"It's going to be okay. You're a great mom." She then walked into the house.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Emma knocked on the door, "Melody, can I come in?"  
  
She heard a faint yes, and Emma slowly opened the door. Melody was sitting on her bed, clutching her favorite stuffed dog, tears in her eyes, clutching the photograph that had been in one of the frames that had shattered. Emma moved over the to the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
She took the photograph from her hands and smiled. The one picture she had allowed to stay up of Gary in the house. Gary and the kids the summer they had spent traveling around Europe camping.. Melody had been 7 and she had always said it was the best holiday they had ever had. She could even remember the day, the kids had been at a kids activity for a few hours and she and Gary had rode bikes into the village nearby, had a drink along the waterfront watching the boats. They had made love in the camper. It had been good...well, sometimes. Why she had kept the picture up was a mystery. Did she want to remember the last time she had been happy? The last time she had enjoyed any kind of intimacy with her husband. The last time her husband had laughed with his children. The picture showed Kyle wrestling his dad from behind, Melody being tickled sitting in his lap. They had been happy.  
  
Melody watched as a smile appeared on her mom's face. "You were happy with Dad. You were happy then."  
  
"We all were happy then. Do you ever see your dad smile like that anymore?"  
  
Melody shook her head. "I want to be happy like I was then. Why can't I be happy, mom? I don't think I'm really a bad person, but sometimes I do stupid things like slamming the door and yelling and I hate it. I don't want to be like that."  
  
"Your dad leaving has been incredibly hard on all of us. And look at all the times I was angry and slamming things around, feeling sorry for myself. It takes time to heal. Sometimes a long time."  
  
"It didn't take Dad long." Emma put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Because it was what he wanted. But I really don't think he is as happy as you make out. It's hard for him too, he just doesn't want to admit it."  
  
Melody looked straight into Emma's eyes questioning, "Did you stop loving him when he left or before that?"  
  
"I think like you, I wanted it to be the way it was before, when we first were married. But it was a fantasy. He had stopped loving me, and I was desperately trying to hold on to anything, trying to please him. But I couldnt get it right. He didn't make me feel very good at the end. I didn't want him to leave, but it was good he did, before things got bad. I know you don't see it."  
  
"Stanley makes you happy doesn't he?" Melody wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer to this one.  
  
Emma smiled and nodded. "Very much. But more than anything I want you and Kyle to be happy."  
  
"Kyle's happy. He acts like Holly's his sister and not me." she tensed up slightly crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh, Melody, he's being nice. I think he's doing it for me. And you know, he really likes Stanley."  
  
"I don't see what is so great about him."  
  
"He's a good person. He's kind...he's interested in things Kyle is interested in." Emma wisped a straggling hair off Melody's face, " You know Kyle comes across so unaffected, but it's hard for him, never being close to your dad. I think having Stanley as a friend has been good for him. Someone to look up to, someone to talk to about things, he can't talk to me about."  
  
"And you like Holly too." Emma sensed the jealousy in her tone.  
  
"Yes, I do. But she's not you, Melody. Never will be." She gave her a hug. "Holly has been through a lot too. I think she desperately wants a family."  
  
She pulled away from Emma's arms standing up, Melody raised her voice, "She can't have mine. You're my mom and Kyle's my brother, not hers." She looked down at her mother, "You aren't thinking about marrying him are you? Mom, I couldn't bare it."  
  
"Melody, you are jumping the gun here. We are friends." Melody gave her a look, knowing it was more than that., "Okay, we are more than friends, but I don't want to get married. I enjoy being with him and I want us all to get along." She had a feeling dinner tonight would not happen and she was so looking forward to them spending the time together. "He wants to take us to dinner tonight."  
  
"You're going to make me go?"  
  
"No...I won't make you. I want you to go. Stanley and Holly both want you to go. But I'm not going to have you with that face all evening, ruining it for everyone. But, Melody, I'm going. Whether you go or not." Emma stood up feeling a little bit of guilt. How could she place Stanley in front of Melody? But she stuck with her gut feeling on this. Melody wasn't going to win, "It's your decision."  
  
Emma turned to her daughter as she opened the door. Melody looked defiant, not willing to budge, but there was something behind her eyes. Emma saw it. She then walked out, leaving her alone to make this decision on her own.  
  
  
  
* * * * * Stanley relaxed into the the deck chair, taking a sip of the wine Emma had handed to him. Rachel eying him. She felt a bit awkward. She had never realized just how serious the two of them were becoming til this afternoon. Trying to make some conversation, she looked down at his foot, "Is it pretty bad?"  
  
"This is nothing." Stanley's tolerance for pain was fairly high. He had been through a lot in his 34 years of life. Scrap came over to him and nudged his hand, and he tousled his mangy fur on his head. He glanced into the family room where Kyle was occupied on the computer Holly looking over his shoulder. He wondered how Emma was coping with Melody. Wishing he could have been of some assistance.  
  
"You seem to be fitting in here quite nicely." she smiled at him. She didn't want to overstep. But she was curious where this whole relationship was going or where it had already gone.  
  
He kind of laughed, "Well, somehow Melody doesn't share that feeling."  
  
"She's had a rough time."  
  
"I know." Stanley felt a bit awkward. He could tell by the way Rachel was looking at him, she was curious about him and Emma and this was something he felt was very private. But he knew Rachel, only to well, she had the ability to push for answers.  
  
"I take it Emma has pretty much decided to tell the principal to stuff it concerning his dating policy." She paused briefly, treading lightly over this subject not wanting Stanley to think she was interfering. "I'm glad. She was pretty miserable the last month, unbearable to be around."  
  
"We'll see how she is once Monday rolls around. I'm pretty certain she will avoid me like the plague at school. But I think I can deal with it. She's coming around." HE smiled at the thought of their escapade in the garage and then on the bed earlier. Not to mention the prospects that lay ahead. Rachel lowered her eyebrows wondering what the hell that look was about. Had they actually been intimate? Rachel had been away for the week, obviously something had gone on.  
  
"Then you two are finding some time to be alone together?"  
  
"Alone together? I've always found that phrase an interesting one...actually, no. We're parents...alone isn't part of our vocabulary." He took another sip of wine. She was beginning to push. He sure hoped Emma returned soon.  
  
"Are you going to do something about that, Stanley?"  
  
"Rachel, this is none of your business." He didn't want to be rude, but once he said it he heard the edge in his voice.  
  
"Well, I think I might be able to help."  
  
He smiled curiously, "Really, how so?"  
  
"I'll come up with something."  
  
He found this amusing. "Really Rachel, Emma will have a fit if you are scheming behind her back about this. And then if she knows I'm involved...well, I'm sure I will end up in the dog house or much worse. You stay out of this. Emma and I are perfectly capable of finding time to be together without your help."  
  
"Like this afternoon?" she questioned and Stanley was only to aware this scenario was one most men would not find desirable in the least. Holly opened the sliding door and moved towards them, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He placed his free hand over hers, as she kissed his cheek. He was glad for the distraction.  
  
"Is Melody okay, Dad?"  
  
He took hold of her hand and pulled her around to the front of him, motioning her to sit on his lap. Rachel watched this father and daughter display. Holly got on his lap and he put his arm around her. As far as Stanley was concerned she would never be to big for his lap. And Holly still loved cuddling him. Most of her friends had gone past that stage, but Holly savored every moment she was with him. And being close to him.  
  
"Emma's talking to her now. I'm sure she'll be fine. She wasn't very happy finding me here."  
  
"That doesn't make sense to me. Why doesn't she like you?"  
  
He stroked her hair, pausing briefly to think of an acceptable answer, "She doesn't want anyone coming between her and her mom. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Does she want her dad to come back?" Stanley looked over at Rachel, who was feeling she was intruding on something very private and personal.  
  
"I can't answer that, baby. I don't know what the relationship is between her and her dad."  
  
Rachel joined the conversation, "It is nothing like what you have with your dad, Holly. And never was. And because of that Melody and Emma are extremely close." Stanley welcomed Rachel's assistance, sometimes he felt these serious father /daughter talks were way out of his field of expertise and he was destined to say the wrong thing. "She doesn't want him to come back, I think she wants it like she remembered it to be when she was little."  
  
Holly looked a bit confused, but tried to soak in what she had been told. "You were too little to remember what it was like before your mother and I divorced, but Melody has good memories. She wants her family back the way it was, I think that's what Ms. Jacobs is saying."  
  
"But it wouldn't be like that, right?"  
  
"Exactly. People change. Melody knows that but wants to hold on to something that meant so much to her. "  
  
"I wanted you to come back too, but not to be with mom. To be with me. Is that what it's like for her too?"  
  
'I don't think so." This was hard for him to explain. Holly was so excepting of Emma and her family. It was what she had always dreamed of. Melody had had the perfect family once, and didn't want to go through it again..thinking that it would just end up in a disaster.  
  
Emma came out into the patio, all three of them looked up at her, Stanley spoke, "So?"  
  
"I don't think she's coming for dinner." Stanley saw the dissapointment in Emma's eyes.  
  
"We can make it another time." Stanley knew that Melody's mood would effect the whole evening. Leaving her behind, would make Emma worried and it wasn't the evening he had envisioned.  
  
"No, we're going out as planned. Kyle's in the shower, Melody isn't going to control what the rest of us do." Stanley heard the stress in her voice. Stanley motioned for Holly to get up, and once she did he went to Emma's side. Slipping a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Why don't I just get some take-a-way or something. We can all eat here, Rachel can join us."  
  
As he said that he noticed the screen door opening and Melody standing in the doorway. Stanley's expression caused Emma to turn around. But Melody was looking at Stanley.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Jobson. I behaved badly. I hope your foot is okay."  
  
Stanley moved closer to her cautiously, "No need to apologize. And you know, I'd much rather you call me Stanley."  
  
His voice was kind and warm, and she looked over at her mother, who smiled and nodded.  
  
"I do want to go out to dinner with you. If that's okay?" Kyle stepped outside, he had just showered and he whacked Melody with his towel.  
  
"Ah, she's not going is she, I was looking forward to some peace and quiet for a change." Melody turned on him and he was smiling. "Hey, sis, stop being so pleasant, I don't recognize you."  
  
She gave him an evil look, "Why you!" She began to chase him. Kyle darted back into the house and Melody followed. Holly watched in amazement. Never having had a sibling, she was envious of their teasing. Stanley smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter, leaning over her.  
  
"Aren't you glad you don't have to deal with that on a daily basis?" But Holly wasn't smiling. It's exactly what she wanted. Stanley was used to her giggling or at least acknowledging him in someway when he teased, but this time there was nothing.  
  
Emma noticed Holly's expression, her not responding to her Dad's question. It was pretty obvious to her that Holly felt she had missed out. Even though Melody and Kyle fought, they did have each other. And for the afternoon, Holly had just that. She had played with Kyle and he had fought with her, like they were brother and sister. Emma knew what Holly wanted. A real family. And Emma quickly shook this thought out of her head, she didn't even want to think about that now.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm starving." She looked over at Rachel hoping she would excuse herself, but Stanley had already offered for her to join them for take out. Now that dinner was back on, she really wanted it to be just them and the kids. Rachel got the hint just from her look,  
  
"And that is my cue to depart." She stood up and pointed at Emma, "you better call me." There was that look, the raised eyebrows..like Emma had been keeping something from her. As she stepped by Stanley, she gave his cheek a pat, and he lowered his eyebrows questionably, "And I'll look into that problem you're having Stanley. See what I can come up with."  
  
Emma looked at both of them questionably. "What's going on, you two?"  
  
"Let me walk you to the door, Rachel." Holly ran into the house in front of him and Stanley put a hand on Rachel's back and looked back at Emma glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, no, Stanley, you need to keep off that foot. I wouldn't want you to be out of commission for too long." Rachel was enjoying this. He was definitely uncomfortable. She headed into the house turning back to Emma before she disappeared, "He's a keeper, Emma. You are one lucky lady."  
  
Stanley knew she was going to want to know what that was about but was surprised when Emma didn't bring it up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Rachel's right, I don't want you out of commission for too long." She kissed him.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, the only thing this will stop me from is running the next Boston marathon." He raised his eyebrows knowing exactly what she was implying to. He kissed her.  
  
Both of them oblivious to the sounds around them, then a chorus of clearing throats, And they both looked up to find all 3 children standing in the sliding doorway trying to get their attention. Kyle and Holly arms crossed scowling, in fun. Melody stood back, still not thrilled by these new developments but trying to accept them. "We're hungry," Kyle stated.  
  
"Right." Stanley let go of Emma and gave her a playful pat on the behind, "And your mother is holding us up."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
He looked down at the front of her shirt, there was a few spots of blood, and dirt stains from the plant that had broken earlier. "Are you going out looking like this?"  
  
She realized she hadn't changed. So much going on. Totally preoccupied. "I won't be long." She smiled sheepishly and rushed past the kids into the house. It took her only a few seconds to change, comb her hair and reapply makeup, and she headed out into the living room. Even with all the chaos of the afternoon, everyone was in good spirits. Melody telling Holly about the movie she had seen, Kyle and Stanley discussing some computer babble. This is what Holly wanted, a family. Was it what Stanley wanted too, and what about what she wanted? She still knew very little about this man, she knew she was physically attracted to him, that she found him warm, kind, funny and loving and good with her kids. All the qualities she had always wanted in a man. She needed to just let things happen as they had been. Stop analyzing so much.  
  
Stanley turned to see her standing there deep in thought. The sight of him in her living room with Holly and her children, could that be it? He wasn't sure. Rachel had been right, he felt he fitted in here. He and Holly fit in with Emma and her family. And his thoughts were where was this going, and did they both want the same thing. There was still so much she needed to know about him. Things he had kept from her. But today was not the day to dive into that. But soon.  
  
Their eyes met and he smiled at her, then turned to the kids, clapping his hands to get their attention, "Alright, you motley crue, out to the Suburban..." Holly and Melody jumped off the couch and ran out the front door, Kyle slowly got up, headed for the door and turned to watch his mom take Stanley's hand. He was happy for her, he thought Stanley was the greatest, but in the back of his mind things he knew about Stanley were there. Things his mom didn't know. His prison sentence, restraining orders against him to see Holly, involvement with some terrorists..even though it seemed they had cleared him of that. But he really didn't understand it. Stanley was a good person. But what would his mom make of these facts? He started thinking he might have to talk to Stanley soon. Tell him what he knew. But not now. Not when it was so obvious how happy both of them were together. The day had already been full of enough drama, what he knew could wait. 


	15. a son's concern

Getting back into the routine of school after the Easter holidays seemed like a breeze to Emma. She was happier then she could ever remember. Things weren't bothering her as much as before and she dove into the required material for the upcoming weeks with a newfound enthusiasm. This was soon noticed by everyone. She was found out on the playground during recess even when she wasn't on duty, she chatted with parents after school as they were picking their kids up. Meg was well aware of her change, and wondered what had occurred over the holidays to give her this extra lift.  
  
Rachel and Emma had lunch together, and were surprised when Meg joined them. "So I haven't had a chance to talk to both of you since school recommenced. Wondered how your vacation was? Hit a lot of single bars, Emma?"  
  
Even Meg's digs didn't effect her today. Nothing could take away this feeling she had and she smiled confidently at Meg. Boy, would she love to fill Meg in about her week with Stanley, but refrained. More conflicts at work, were something she wanted to avoid for the next few months. Even Rachel had limited information about their relationship. That is the way she wanted to keep it. "Actually I spent a lot of time with my family."  
  
"That sounds boring." Meg's eyes drifted to the hollow Slim Fast can in her hand. Then took a slurp, nothing was left. Emma smirked with disgust.  
  
Rachel smiled at Emma. Boy, did Meg have it wrong. Stanley had spent most of the last 48 hours of the vacation at Emma's. They had a Texas barbecue on Easter Sunday California style and Josh and Rachel had joined them. In the evening Stanley had taken Emma and the kids to a movie, and had stayed late just to talk. He was definitely a fixture at Emma's house now. Even Melody was beginning to like him.  
  
"It was far from boring. We had a lot of fun."  
  
Meg had been around family encounters before. This just didn't have the right 'ring' to it. She was insistent to dig some more. It only seemed the right and proper thing to do. "You seem so different."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought maybe you met someone." Meg was definitely trying to dig something up. "I know before the holidays you got those roses. Did you ever find out who they were from?"  
  
Meg was sure they were from Stanley, but wanted to play the game. Emma shook her head, "Have no idea." Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata went off in her purse and she pulled her cell phone out, flipping it open, she smiled as she saw Stanley's shop number flash on the screen. She excused herself to a table at the other side of the room.  
  
Meg was dying to know whom she was talking to, as Emma was all smiles, accompanied by soft laughing and there was a certain glow about her. It made Meg sick.  
  
Rachel was loving this. It took all the inner control she could muster to keep that smirk peeled off her face. She even resorted to biting the inside of her mouth to keep a neutral face.  
  
"She's seeing Stanley isn't she?" Meg quipped in a low tone as she glared at Rachel.  
  
Rachel bit harder into her cheek to keep quiet. It was worth the pain to keep this secret.  
  
Meg knew she was keeping something from her. "She is. You don't have to say anything." Meg was now determined to dig for some more information. "She's a fool, Rachel."  
  
She was now going a little far. How dare she draw a title on Emma when she knew nothing of this relationship! Leaning in close enough to smell the chocolate residue on the now deceased diet shake, she responded in a pronounced whisper. "Hardly a fool, Meg! Why do you have to give her such a hard time? Let her be happy! It isn't hurting anyone."  
  
Meg knew Rachel would shed some light sooner or later, now she just needed that little bit more... her voice raised slightly, on purpose, "Is she sleeping with him?" A few people in the lunchroom looked around. Rachel followed up by giving her an evil look.  
  
"Do you think you could keep your voice down? Or is that not a possibility, because you want to cause trouble." They were both giving each other dirty looks, but Meg couldn't help but glance over to Emma, her curiosity had the best of her. Rachel continued. "And you know, even If i did know that information I wouldn't tell you. Besides that is hers and Stanley's business no one elses."  
  
Meg shrugged her shoulders as she backed down and slouched back into her chair, trying not to seem bothered. The empty can had caught her non- challant attention as the straw was slowly swirled around the inside perimeter. "Well, it can't be that serious." She was trying to convince herself there was nothing to it. Couldn't be. She refused to believe that he could find Emma Heyward interesting or attractive in anyway.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Rachel!" It had to be obvious to any bystander. She surely can't be THAT blind! "Stanley Jobson is one hell of a man and he isn't going to be settling for hamburger when he could have steak, if you know what I mean."  
  
"And I suppose you're the steak?" Now it was her turn to sit back in her chair with crossed arms. She couldn't help but laugh with the whimsical addition "More like pork."  
  
Meg was outraged by her comment. She was ready to shoot daggers. and her mouth was just the thing to do it with as it flew open.  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever said that and Emma will be even more sorry. Because Stanley Jobson will come to his senses." She stood up from the table while still glaring down at Rachel, continuing in the same breath. "And he'll dump her and she'll have nothing once again." The slim fast can met it's second demise due to the tight death-grip around its middle. "Which is what she deserves." Meg slammed the crumpled can on the table for emphasis and stormed off.  
  
By that time Emma had just finished with her call and was heading back to the table. She passed Meg who was in a steamed retreat back to her classroom. Emma slid back into her chair, scooting it up to the table and asked, "What did you say to her?"  
  
"I told her she was pork to your hamburger." Emma looked at her confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not important. So was that lover boy on the phone?"Rachel picked at her salad, more interested in Emma's phone call then her boring lunch.  
  
"I wish you would stop with the silly nicknames." Emma opened her lunchbox, starving.  
  
"Well, isn't that what he is?"  
  
Emma took a bite of her sandwich, thinking of the brief conversation they had just had. And smiled. Rachel was dying to know what she was thinking.  
  
"You are getting so secretive, what happened to open, lay it on the table, Emma?" a cucumber sucessfuly speared.  
  
"It was Stanley, does that make you feel better? Now can I eat without 20 questions?" She took another bite.  
  
"What can you possibly talk about in less than a minute?"  
  
"Things." She blushed while in mid bite.  
  
"My god, Emma, you're having phone sex with him" Rachel lowered her voice, and leaned over the table. A long repressed smirk emerged.  
  
Emma laughed, "Yeah, right...in the middle of the faculty lunchroom. That would be good."  
  
"I'm sure Stanley would get a major kick out of turning you on in front of your colleagues."  
  
"You don't know anything about Stanley."  
  
Rachel became serious. "I know that he loves you. He thinks your kids are brilliant. And let's not forget he is incredible marriage material." Not to mention the physical attributes but she wisely kept that thought to herself. What red-blooded American woman in her own sense wouldn't notice?  
  
Emma was silent. The phone call minutes earlier had been Stanley, telling her he loved her and missed her. These had been repeated throughout the past week. He had even sent home sealed notes with Kyle. Incredibly romantic and silly and childish notes, that Emma adored and lovingly put in a shoebox under her bed. He emailed her a dozen times a day..often one word in each email. She found herself anxious to check her email, or anticipate the phone ringing. She would go to bed reading the notes, reflecting on the emails, and then he would call and tell her goodnight. She had told him to lie low at school. There was only 8 weeks left and she just wanted to get through it with no more run ins with Meg or the principal. But she thought about him constantly.  
  
Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Emma, "So...I know you won't tell me details."  
  
Emma gave her a dirty look, over the top of her sandwich. "but just listen to me a sec." she continued. "He wants to be alone with you. And I know you want to be alone with him. Whatever has happened between you...."  
  
"You are fishing, Rachel. This isn't the time or place to even talk about this kind of thing." She stood up but Rachel pulled her back down. A few of the other teachers had looked up. Rachel's hand on her arm held her a few more moments in an understanding grasp. She didn't know how else to breach the subject. This decision could really make or break a friendship and Rachel was determined their friendship to continue.  
  
"Just hear me out." She was citing in a soft voice, for their ears only. "I want to have Melody and Holly over on Saturday night for a sleepover...you know a girl's night-in kind of thing. Movies, games, painting nails, popcorn, pizza..." A hesitation followed by a sigh. "Stanley wants to take you on a date."  
  
Emma's first reaction was that she couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed if he had confided in Rachel. "He's talked to you about this?" It was a needed question.  
  
"Well, not really. I kind of put two and two together the other day. It's a good idea, right?" Emma sighed in relief. It was just like Rachel reading into everything.  
  
Emma had to think about this. The girls would both be gone, Kyle had a planned party he was going to. They would have the whole night together. Isn't this exactly what she wanted?  
  
"I've already rolled it by Stan. He told me if it was okay with you, it was okay with him."  
  
The spontaneity had now been taken away. She had wanted it to just happen like in the movies. How pathetic to really think it could happen that way. But it was just a dream. And Emma was a dreamer.  
  
Rachel noticed her expression, "What is it, Emma?"  
  
"you and Josh...so did you plan your first night together?" she was curious.  
  
"Why no. It just happened. I don't think either one of us knew it was going to happen." Rachel smiled at the thought of her and Josh. She hadn't ever kept a boyfriend so long, and he had been wonderful...still was.  
  
"Exactly. Why can't that happen to me?"  
  
"You mean, you haven't..." she lowered her voice even further, ".been intimate?" Emma didn't have to answer. Rachel could tell the answer by the way that she lowered her head. Rachel's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wow, I was pretty sure you had."  
  
"And this isn't how I pictured it to come about...being planned out."  
  
"It's not being planned, Emma." Rachel leaned over putting a comforting hand on her arm trying to reassure her.  
  
"That's what it seems like to me." she seemed a bit uptight. Pulling her arm away from Rachel's hand.  
  
"So it's not okay with you. Fine! Do you want me to break it to him or you? He was going to make reservations at Dukes. I don't think you know how much he wants to please you."  
  
"There is no way he can get a reservation there in such short notice." Emma began to feel this whole thing was a cruel joke.  
  
"He has a customer who owns the place. He told Stanley anytime. Best table in the place, and a bottle of his best wine on the house." Emma stared at Rachel. Could this really be true. He wanted to take her out on a real date. Someplace incredibly romantic.  
  
Emma had heard about Duke's. It was the hottest place in town right now. Reservations were hard to come by. The food was great , a top- notch jazz trio to dance to and a romantic atmosphere. The only date she had even been on with him was to the bar to play pool and that was with Brent and Chelsea. How she wanted to be alone with him. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"He told Josh the other day at your house. He said he was dying to try it out,hoped he could take you. I thought having the girls over would give you some time together with no kids. I observed both of you this past weekend. And I know how much he enjoyed spending time with you and your kids, but both of you need some quality adult time."  
  
"It would be nice. Dinner out and dressing up. I can't even imagine Stanley in a suit." The thought made her smile.  
  
"I'm sure he looks damn good in a suit. He looks damn good in anything, the towel was nice." She teased.  
  
"Enough about the towel." The thought gave her tingles.  
  
"So it's on? You're not going to break the poor guys heart?"  
  
"I have to run it by Melody. We'll see."  
  
Rachel smiled, it definitely sounded like a yes to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
That afternoon Stanley was picking up Holly at school. He knew Emma wanted him to stay away, but it was late and the campus was pretty deserted. Her car was still there. And he wanted to talk to her about Saturday night, so he and Holly headed back to her classroom. She was grading some papers. Looking up from her desk, she was surprised to see them as they walked in. It had been 4 days but it had seemed like ages, and Stanley took a deep breath as she looked up at him with those eyes.  
  
"Hey." was all he could manage, he was longing to go over to her desk and greet her properly, but knew she would have a fit.  
  
"Stanley..." she stood up, desperately wanting to go over to him and put her arms around him.  
  
Moving closer to her desk, still a slight limp in his left foot, "Look I know it's not a good idea me being here, but I wanted to see how you felt about Saturday night. Rachel really wants the girls over."  
  
"I have to see how Melody feels about it." she nervously looked down at the papers she had to grade.  
  
"How do you feel about it?"  
  
"Well..." Holly was in earshot and she didn't really want to say anything for little ears to hear. He was putting her on the spot.  
  
"Emma, what's bothering you?" he saw tension in the way she didn't seem to focus on any particular thing.  
  
"It's stupid, really."  
  
"Tell me." He looked over at Holly who was now engrossed in playing with Wolverine. He sat on the edge of her desk, and she sat back down, picking up the papers and straightening them.  
  
"I don't like this planning business."  
  
"Planning?" he seemed confused,  
  
She wanted to get to the focus of her dilemma."for us to have some time alone. Rachel scheming." she paused, looking up at him,"You talking to her about us."  
  
"I didn't talk to her about us. She pushed like she always does. I told her that you wouldn't like her budding in." Stanley shook his head, knowing now he should never have discussed anything with Rachel. "It's not a plan. Look, I want to take you out to dinner. I want to spend some time with you with no interruptions from kids or ex husbands or employees or best friends. And Holly is so excited about having a sleepover with Rachel and Melody."  
  
"And what if Melody says no."  
  
"She won't."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Have a little faith. I desperately want to take you out Saturday night." He took hold of her hand across the desk and Emma immediately looked towards the door, expecting someone to walk in. " I can get reservations at Dukes...the best table, which happens to be the most romantic table, great food, I hear the trio that plays there is fabulous. We can dance, we can talk, no kids...come on, Emma. Say you'll go."  
  
"It sounds wonderful." he smiled down at her.  
  
"Every moment I spend with you is wonderful in my book." he squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him smiling. It didn't take much. She couldn't deny how much she wanted to be alone with him.  
  
"If Melody is fine with it, it's a date." He raised his eyebrows and his eyes lit up, thrilled she had accepted., "but..." he lowered his eyebrows in anticipation of what would follow. She wasn't sure how to say this. How to express her feelings about the intimacy they had already shared, and how she wanted nothing to spoil the excitement that had been building up in these past few weeks.  
  
"go on, but what?" he noticed her apprehension to speak.  
  
"what we have together..."she paused trying to find the words, "it means a lot to me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
She was feeling a little frustrated, she looked over at Holly still busy playing with the menagerie. He noticed Emma fidgeting and looking uncomfortable. To reassure her he squeezed her hand again. A look passed between them.  
  
"The way you make me feel when you're near me..." he smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"like on the couch, and in the garage.." he paused and whispered sexily, "and on your bed?"  
  
She nodded and blushed.  
  
"Like the way you feel right now?" he leaned over the desk, his face inches from hers. This threw her and she abruptly stood up, catching her papers in doing so, they scattered to the floor.  
  
"Damn." she cursed under breath, as she bent down to pick them up, only to meet Stanley on the floor doing the same. His hand went over hers as she started to pick a paper up, before she had a chance to avert her eyes from his glance, he quickly pressed his lips over hers, and she trembled once again, as her free hand went to his hair, grasping a clump in her hand. For a brief second she forgot where she was... in her classroom, Holly yards away. God, if anyone witnessed this display, she would surely be fired.  
  
She pulled away from him and he smiled at her, "You were saying something about the way I made you feel when I was near you.."  
  
She looked down embarrassed. Her heart was racing. She thought about Saturday night, being alone with him...would the feelings be as intense as this. Why was she so afraid that this would die the minute they actually made that next step. Just because her only sexual experiences involved Gary, and the sparks had been few, especially as time had gone on.  
  
He lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "Tell me what you're thinking. This is important, Emma."  
  
She hesitated, "I don't want this feeling to die, Stanley."  
  
"You mean the excitement you feel, the build up...?" once again she didn't have to answer, he saw it in her eyes as she tried to avert her eyes from his. He firmly turned her chin so she had no choice but to look at him, "That's love, Emma."  
  
"Maybe it's lust. I don't know. I thought I loved Gary and look what happened. Everything died inside me."  
  
"And now you're alive again. This is love, don't even question that, Emma. Yes, we are physically attracted to one another, but there is much more to it than that. I want to keep exciting you. Saturday night will not change that." She felt embarrassed and was silent, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Emma look at me." she slowly opened her eyes, and she felt his gaze penetrate her soul, "I love you. Never have I felt this way about anyone, the desire, the passion, the admiration and warmth....I am not Gary."  
  
She lightened up, just thinking about that comment and a giggle escaped, "You are definitely not Gary." he smiled at her.  
  
"And I am pretty sure Gary is the furthest thing from your mind when you're with me. Am I right?"  
  
She nodded, "yeah, pretty much." they both started to laugh and Emma continued to pick up papers, "you think I'm being silly?"  
  
"I like your honesty. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Even that you turn me on when you say hello."  
  
"Let's hold that thought for Saturday night." he raised his eyebrows. Holly moved over to them.  
  
"What are you guys doing on the floor?"  
  
They both laughed, Stanley looked up at her, feeling like he was the child and she the adult, "Ah, Holly, don't just stand there, help us out here." He continued to pick up papers and he smiled at Emma. The look in his eyes reassuring. He wanted more than anything for her to feel as comfortable as he did about their relationship. * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Kyle was faithfully at his post for the Saturday morning customers. He had been waiting for Stanley to show up while staying occupied with the many chores that Brent had kept him busy with. But while his hands were busy, his mind was quite pre-occupied. This last week flew by. Additionally, there were some things on his mind he was trying his darndest to come to terms with. What was that cliché years ago about the communication gap of parents and teenagers? He felt the shoe was on the other foot and there was no easy way to breach this topic. He felt like such a. such a.well shoot. Just what did he feel? It was his mother, of all things! It seemed this whole week she was on cloud nine. As far as he could see she was worse then any starry-eyed teenage girl he had ever encountered. He found her singing or humming while cleaning, getting ready for work. She hadn't once raised her voice in the past week. Which was really not like her And then the reactions to those notes, Stanley had sent home with him. She would depart to her bedroom, and when she finally did come out, her face would be flushed and the smile....how could he describe it...well, he wasn't really sure he wanted to know what was behind it. What with all the overheard locker room talk in high school, he was finally putting together the reality of what his mother may be participating in tonight. And there were the other things he knew about Stan that worried him. This did not set well as a surge of protectiveness swept his concerns. He just didn't want her to do something she might regret later on. It was a two-edge sword.  
  
Stanley arrived later in the day to spend a few hours in the shop. There was a customer's computer he wanted to have finished for Monday morning. It was about 3 o-clock and Stanley was pleased with the amount of time it took to complete the job. Kyle had been sent out for coffee and had just returned. He seemed to be hovering about, waiting for something, sitting on the corner of Stan's desk.  
  
Stanley noticed his odd behavior, "You look like you have something on your mind, Kyle."  
  
"I don't want to bother you."  
  
"You're not. I just finished up Jenson's computer." He sat behind his desk and leaned back in the chair, propping his feet up. Taking a sip of coffee he motioned toward the opposite chair and smiled. "Sit down."  
  
Kyle wasn't sure how to bring up the concerns running rampant all week long. His mom and Stanley (his good friend, his boss) were going out tonight. It may be more serious than going out. He knew that through overheard conversations and phone calls, plans were already made for Melody and Holly to be sleeping over with Rachel. That meant Stanley and his mom were planning to spend the night together. He had to admit his concerns were validated. He liked Stanley a lot but it was now the question of what skeletons were in the closet that he hadn't told his mom. If this relationship was so serious, she had every right to know.  
  
Stanley had been aware of Kyle's odd behavior all week. And put it down to him being worried about his mom. So he was prepared for this conversation. "I think I know what this is about."  
  
"You do?" Kyle seemed surprised.  
  
"It's about your mom and me."  
  
"Well, yeah..." that and so much more.  
  
"Kyle, I don't want you to worry about your mom. I love her very much. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. You have to believe me."  
  
"But my mom is different, Stan. She and my dad were together for a long time." He was boring a hole into the floor. This was tuff to talk about. "She trusted him, when she shouldn't have. She trusts everyone."  
  
"You don't think she should trust me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Stan was watching his response from behind the desk. He felt very close to Kyle and was concerned why there still remained conflict within this young man. Where was the hesitation coming from? Then realization hit. For the first time he saw so much of Emma in his body language and communication by not saying exactly what he meant. He had traveled this road previously with her. "I don't know how I can convince you that my feelings for your mother are genuine."  
  
"I know they are. But..." His shoulders sagged with uncertainty.  
  
"But what?" Then Stanley thought he had figured out what it was. "Does this have to do with me and your mom becoming intimate?"  
  
How embarrassing this was for him! He didn't want to go down this route, not with his boss... And especially when it concerned his mother! He stood up, turning his back to Stan, he could feel the blush rise in his cheeks.. All of the well-rehearsed lines were fading, he had been prepared to confront Stanley and now..they were gone. A long silence dangled in mid-air. "Your past..." he finally managed to spit out. Kyle felt even more frustrated as the words hung in the air and realized it sounded stupid.  
  
"My past? The women I've been with?" There was no response from Kyle. He couldn't get any more words out, as they stayed twisted behind his tongue. Stanley continued, "of course, they talk about these things in school now." His hand came up forming a fist resting in front of his mouth, while thinking out loud. "Sexually transmitted diseases and all." Stanley was feeling a deep blush coming on. Never in a million years did he think he would be having this conversation with Emma's teenage son. But the door had been opened, so he continued, "Look, you don't need to worry. It's been a very long time since I've had a relationship with a woman. a very long time."  
  
Kyle knew why...he had been in prison. "And why is that?" he stammered out with an edge to his voice. Kyle knew it was none of his business and was surprised he had even asked that question. An odd look floated over from Stan. Kyle then felt stupid trying to open up a can of worms. "It's none of my business," he quickly apologized. "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm just worried, you know. She's my mom." He kept toeing his shoe up against the chair. All this wasn't quite baring the hidden information in the manner that he had in mind. It was all twisting around and he felt the knot pulling tight around his throat.  
  
"And it's great you worry about her. She's lucky to have you."  
  
He couldn't do this. He couldn't confront him with this now. Looking for a way out of the room, "I promised Brent I would help with the display out front."  
  
Stanley sensed something strange was going on as Kyle started walking towards the door to go to work out on the floor.  
  
"Kyle."  
  
Turning around as he reached the door, Kyle looked back still concerned.  
  
"Anytime you want to talk...you know I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He then walked out.  
  
Stanley was confused by this change in him but he figured he would open up when he was ready. He picked up his keys to the Suburban, ready to go home, then opened his desk drawer, remembering he had to give Brent that order form that had come in yesterday. He had stuffed it in his desk. When he opened the drawer, he looked in amazement at the condom sitting on top of the paper. Yet another blush rose to his cheeks. This was Brent's doing, obviously. He had made comments all week about the infamous night coming up.  
  
Speaking of the open-minded one, Brent happened into the doorway. "What did you do to Kyle? The kid is a walking zombie." Brent couldn't help but notice the condom and laughed. "Glad to see you're prepared, Stan. It takes a real man to use condoms. Emma will be impressed."  
  
"Very funny, Brent, when I know you put it in here."  
  
"Not me." Brent raised both hands in resignation. Stan thought he was just messing with him but then saw the serious look on his face. Brent could see he was not winning any popularity contest with his boss. "I didn't do it." But couldn't leave it at that, "besides, you know I would've gotten you the different flavored ones...thinking of Emma of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
They both looked towards the shop floor. Stanley put his hand to his head, wondering what Emma would think of this one. Her son supplying her boyfriend with condoms.  
  
"Ah, that explains his mood. He knows you are going to bonk his mom tonight."  
  
"Brent, you don't have to be so crude. That isn't what it is and you know it."  
  
"Okay, make love...I'm sure that makes him feel better." he said sarcastically.  
  
"You're not helping matters."  
  
"I like the kid, but I always wondered why you would hire him when you had the hots for his mom. I don't think I would want to know that my mom was sleeping with my boss."  
  
Stanley shut the drawer. "I talked to him about his concerns earlier."  
  
"Really? That should have been good, and I missed it?"  
  
"You know, Brent, this isn't an easy situation. He's seen his dad hurt his mom. And now his dad has a different girlfriend every few months. What do you think he is thinking about me? Will I leave her too? Will I break her heart? He wants to protect her."  
  
Brent knew only to well what Stan's intentions were. The guy had it bad. Whereas Holly and computers had been his whole life, Emma had now surpassed computers. He had heard Stan talking to a contractor about adding on a spare bedroom to his house. It wasn't to hard to figure out the reason... Stan wanted Emma and her kids to move in. Marriage seemed fairly imminent. The right timing was what he was waiting for. Not pushing Emma had been the right thing to do. Brent had to hand it to him, he was handling all of this fairly well.  
  
Kyle peered around the back room door to discover Stan and Brent were staring at him. Trying his best to not be deterred, "hey, I finished up that display and everything. Do you think I could go now?"  
  
Stanley smiled, "of course."  
  
"Great. I guess I'll see you at my house later."  
  
"Right." Stanley felt a bit awkward.  
  
" I want to show you that game. The war one." Kyle was trying to reestablish the relationship he had with Stanley, pre-discussion. He didn't think it would be a good idea for Stanley to be concerned and say something to his mom about his behavior.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I want to see that."  
  
He seemed to be in better spirits now, "Cool." He looked over at Brent, "See ya, Monday."  
  
"See ya, kid." As he walked out Brent and Stan exchanged glances. Brent took the form from his hands and headed out to the floor, turning back to look at Stan in deep thought. Boy, kids made it complicated. Stanley couldn't even have a normal relationship with a woman. That was a good reason never to have them. But he knew Stan cared about Kyle as if he was his son. It only slightly had something to do with Emma. The two of them had connected more so than he and Stanley. It was as if Stan saw himself in Kyle at the age.  
  
"Hey, boss." Stanley looked up. "Don't you think you should be heading home too? Big night ahead of you and all."  
  
He stood up, grabbing his keys, smiling, "Right. I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Stanley looked at Brent perplexed. He motioned his head to the drawer, "ah, you know..."  
  
Stanley smiled, "I have it all under control, Brent."  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you're doing the right thing. Being accountable for your actions." Brent couldn't help from making one last remark.  
  
"Okay, enough. Goodnight, Brent." He walked out the back door.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Saturday afternoon, Emma took Melody over to Rachel's early. Rachel knew she needed time to get ready for her hot date, and having Melody out of the way would give Emma some time alone. Her nerves were a slightly rattled when she showed up. But with Melody there, they couldn't really talk. Rachel managed to get Melody to go see her kitten, and it gave her a little bit of time.  
  
"So what are you going to wear?"  
  
"My black dress, the one I wore to Stephanie's wedding in October."  
  
"Perfect, the short one...it shows off your legs. Stanley likes your legs. Not to mention you look hot in that. The neckline is just low enough, shows a little cleavage, but not too much. He'll be sitting across the table from you." She sighed, "Oh, god, Emma, he won't be able to take his eyes off you. I can see his hand caressing your leg under the table." Rachel was enjoying this.  
  
"Rachel, stop."  
  
"Sorry, got a little carried away. But it doesn't matter, he thinks you look hot in anything. Hey, I have something for you."  
  
"What?" Rachel handed her a box.  
  
"You can open it when you get home. Not here." Rachel looked around to see where Melody was.  
  
"Please don't' tell me it's something... disgusting..I know you Rachel..crotchless panties, and the like. Rachel laughed at the thought of Emma in crotchless panties and Emma soon joined in with her laughter. "Hey, I like that idea. I'm sure Stanley would too...but no, it isn't crotchless panties." Emma looked at her watch.  
  
"I should go."  
  
Rachel put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You're going to have fun."  
  
Melody came up to them holding the kitty, "Mom, are you going now?"  
  
"Can't wait to get rid of me?"  
  
" I know you need lots of time getting ready."  
  
"Since when? I need very little time."  
  
"Since Stanley." Rachel added.  
  
Emma smiled, "Okay, maybe." She leaned over giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Melody understood that the whole sleepover thing had been arranged for her mom and Stanley to spend the evening together. That might even lead to them spending the night together. When first spoken of from her mother, the evening date didn't set too well. As the week went by, Melody agreed to it because she wanted her mom to be able to change her mind on her own if this didn't work out. Although she was beginning to feel comfortable around Stan and could put up with Holly in small doses, acquiring a step dad was not on her list of goals.  
  
"See you later, mom." Melody gave her a bear hug with the kitten in tow. Her attention was being drawn to the activities already in boisterous progress in the background. If no one knew any better, Melody was actually looking forward to tonight at Rachel's. She was a lot of fun to hang out with and there wouldn't be any parents around.  
  
Emma gave Rachel a quick smile and decided to scoot for home. Time was getting short.  
  
If the bathroom scene were to be compared to a pit stop at a car race, she would have made any pit crew foreman proud. Steam curlers were attached in record time. Powder here, moisturizer there. Everything was actually going quite smooth. While still wrapped in an oversized bath towel and doting in the mirror, the reflection of Rachel's little surprise gift laying on the bed caught her attention  
  
When Emma opened the box in her bedroom, her mouth dropped open as a revealing black lace slip was slowly held up for inspection. The material felt so smooth and sleek as it slipped through her fingers. It was meant to cover as an undergarment, yet let her body be seen. Subtle but quietly making a statement, with class. She realized there was something else in the box, she removed the tissue paper to reveal black stockings topped with a lace band and a garter belt to match. What was Rachel thinking? These were beautiful pieces of unmentionables but not quite what she was used to. The steamrollers plastered in her hair prevented the handset from meeting her ear as she cradled the phone to dial Rachel. When Rachel picked up, all the background noise Emma could hear was loud music playing and laughing. Holly was obviously already there. That meant Stanley was on his way.  
  
"I can't believe you, Rachel."  
  
"You like it, Em? You'll be a knock out. The stockings are incredibly sexy."  
  
"I don't know what to say. They are so nice but it's not me. I don't want to look like a hooker or something."  
  
There was a knock at the bedroom door, "Hey, mom, Stanley's here."  
  
"Ah, shit." As she lowered her voice to a panicked whisper. "I'm not ready." She quickly dropped the slip back in the box and wildly looked around for a pair of panty hose. They were just about non-existent in her life.  
  
"Well, I'll let you go. Wear them, Emma, have some fun. It's not what you wear but how you wear it. Talk to you later."  
  
She hung up and Emma stood staring down at the receiver not yet deciding to hug her or hang her next time she saw her. Kyle knocked on the door again, "Mom, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Tell him I won't be long." She frantically rummaging through a dresser drawer looking for a pair of black panty hose while pulling out curlers with the other. "Offer him something to drink, I think there's a beer in the fridge." There had to be a black pair in here somewhere, she threw out beige, nude...an assortment of socks "Entertain him." she called out. Finally, at the bottom of the drawer, black panty hose...Halleluhjah!  
  
"Okay." She heard his footsteps head down the hallway.  
  
A frantic one-foot hop to the edge of the bed while trying to pull on the stubborn panty leg onto her own natural leg, landed her in an awkward position with her leg crossed. Silently a rrrrr-iiiiiii-ppppppp ran right up her leg. OH, great! That was the only pair of black she could muster out of all the upturned drawers.  
  
Emma looked over to the box. With a resigned sigh, she picked up the stockings and garter belt. Rachel was right. They were sexy but were they her? She didn't want to come across as something she wasn't. Well, she didn't have a choice now.. Stockings it was tonight, topped with lace trim. Maybe it was time to have a little fun. She wondered what Stanley would think, as she slipped her leg into one. She had to admit they felt great. As she pulled her dress over them,standing in front of the mirror, she did feel a little something extra. Maybe just a slight bit sexy, she smiled. A final examination in the mirror from the rear showed everything in it's right place. She slipped on her pumps, , grabbed her wrap, her clutch and she strode out amongst the living.  
  
When Emma came out into the living room, both Stanley and Kyle were oblivious to her presence. Stanley was sipping on a beer, leaning over Kyle while he played a war-game on the computer. Stanley shouting at him to watch his back or something. He was wearing a suit, dark gray.. And even from behind he looked great. She cleared her throat and they both turned around. Stanley's mouth dropped, Kyle's eyes widened. He had never seen his mom look that good.  
  
Stanley walked towards her. Then grasping her arms and appearing to search for someone in the background, "My god...what have you done with Emma?" His eyes took every inch of her in, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head. Did it get much better than this?  
  
"Very funny."  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "You look beautiful." Looking down at her legs, he raised his eyebrows, "and sexy."  
  
She blushed. Trying to keep her composure she then leaned forward to straighten his tie. He looked incredible. A plum shirt and gray tie to match the suit. "And you Mr. Jobson, this look for you.... Very dashing and debonair." She kissed him.  
  
His hands already found their way down to caress her bottom. Emma felt uncomfortable. What if he could tell she had stockings and a garter belt on? "Don't we need to go?", as she pulled away from him.  
  
He gave her the eye, wondering what that was about and then looked at his watch. "Yeah, I guess so." Emma turned to Kyle, "Make sure you lock up when you leave."  
  
"I know, Mom. You know I'm staying the night at Jared's."  
  
"Yes I do, honey." She scruffed her hand in his hair as she had done for many years while looking directly at him. Her gaze of affection would always be remembered in her son's eyes. It then changed and was directed at Stanley. They looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
Kyle noticed they were acting a little off centered. He almost felt like the proverbial dad seeing a sibling off on a first date. As they started to head for the door, Kyle stopped them.  
  
"Mom." She turned as Stanley was holding the door open. Noticing Kyle was looking at him, hoping he would give him and his mom a moment. Stanley got the point and kissed Emma's cheek.  
  
"I'll be out in the car." And walked out.  
  
Kyle moved over to his mom. "Hold out your hand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it." She did looked confused as Kyle put a condom in the palm of her hand. She looked embarrassed.  
  
"I want you to be careful."  
  
"Kyle." she looked in disbelief at her teenage son. Where had he gotten these? Did it mean he was sexually active? A million thoughts went through her head.  
  
"Mom, it's not like it was when you were young. People get diseases and stuff. You have to practice safe sex. Put it in your purse, just in case." She wasn't sure who was more embarrassed, her or him. He couldn't look at her so his shoes got all the attention as she turned 3 different shades of red. Opening the purse, she slipped the packet in. There was an awkward silence and then Kyle looked up and smiled.  
  
"Have fun, okay? You deserve it. And don't do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"Isn't this a conversation I should be having with you? Not the other way around?"  
  
Embarrassed he pushed her towards the door, "Stanley's waiting."  
  
Stanley was standing by the car holding the door open. He was aware of Emma's look of bewilderment. "Did he give you the lecture? Watch out, be careful..don't do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"He was hinting at things today at the shop. I found a condom in my desk drawer." Emma opened her purse and showed him the condom Kyle had given her. "Same brand." He shook his head. "He's worried about you with the likes of me."  
  
She was embarrassed, "Stanley, I'm sorry. He had no right talking to you about this and I'll talk to him about it."  
  
"He has every right. He's concerned about his mom. He just doesn't want to see anyone hurt you again in anyway."  
  
"But he likes you." She was trying desperately to understand why he would do this.  
  
"He may like me, but that doesn't mean he likes the thought of me with his mother being intimate." Stanley was still pretty certain that was all it was. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Kyle was holding something back.  
  
She stepped into the car. Stanley closed her door and then got into the driver's side, starting the Suburban. Then looking over at Emma he couldn't resist and took hold of her hand. She looked incredible. So beautiful. But he could tell Kyle's concern now weighed heavy on her mind. So much for the evening starting out perfect.  
  
He reached over and lifted up her chin to face him. "Emma, I don't want this to effect our whole evening together. Every time I get close to you, you're going to think about Kyle or Melody...this night is about us. We need this time together."  
  
Emma knew he was right. How could she not think about Kyle? "I don't know what you want me to do."  
  
"I want you to want to be with me. I want your attention. I want to talk like adults for a change. I want to touch you and not feel guilty and you feel the same. That means if this night is going to be about us...you have to put the kids feelings aside for now." He spoke firmly.  
  
"But.... I can't just do that."  
  
"Did he say don't go out with me?"  
  
"No. He said have fun."  
  
"And he meant it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He is not condemning you. You have to see that. He's accepting what is bound to happen between us...the question is can you accept it?"  
  
"I don't understand what you mean. You know that I want to be with you."  
  
"Kyle wants you to be happy. And what would make you happy right now, Emma?"  
  
She was quiet for a second. The first thought that popped into her head made her giggle slightly. Stanley smiled. Maybe the night could get off to the right start after all. Her giggling was a good sign.  
  
"So, tell me. God, I hope it has something to do with me or I'm in trouble."  
  
She began to blush, "Two things actually."  
  
"Two?" This could be interesting.  
  
"Definitely you taking your shirt off."  
  
He smiled. "Okay, that's one. Keep going."  
  
"No, that's all you get to know...don't we have a reservation? I'm hungry."  
  
"I bet you are. Thinking about me with my shirt off and who knows what else." He teased.  
  
She leaned over the seat and kissed him, whispering into his ear, "you touching me, that was the other thing."  
  
"Ah...we could skip dinner." He leaned over her and put his arms around her, playfully kissing her neck. "I could take my shirt off right here. And as far as I can see the touching I can pull off anywhere... Save me a heck of a lot of money."  
  
Smiling she pushed him away gently. "No, we can't. This is a date, Stanley."  
  
"I haven't forgotten."  
  
"Good, because I'm expecting a date...a real date." She ran a hand through her hair, pulled the visor down and looked into the mirror.  
  
"And about the kids...."  
  
She turned to him smiling. "What kids?" He gave her a smile and backed the car out of the driveway. Kyle pushed to the back of her mind for now. As he drove down the street he placed his hand on her leg, his fingers gently caressing the area between her knee and thigh and smiled at her. She let out a sigh. He was touching her. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you happy, Emma?"  
  
She looked over at him and smiled. "Oh, yes."  
  
Stanley removed his hand pleased with the response he had evoked in her and concentrated on his driving.  
  
The night was off to a good start. 


	16. a night to remember

Duke's was exactly what Emma had expected. It had the feel of a jazz/dinner/dance club of the 40's. All the tables circled around a dance floor and a small bandstand with a jazz trio...piano, bass and drums playing continuessly. It wasn't a pick up bar, it was classy and the clientel was diverse. Older couples reliving days gone by, younger couples experiencing something they had only seen in the movies. But it was a couples place. Emma glanced around the room, thinking how perfect it was, while Stanley checked in with the maitre'd. He came up behind her and put his hands on her waist, kissing her neck, "So what do you think?"  
  
"Perfect." A hostess came up to them, smiling at Stanley. She was pretty, and Emma couldn't help but notice the way she looked at him. He was obvious to the looks, "Mr. Jobson, your table is ready." Stanley took Emma's hand, and the hostess watched with aye at the tenderness he showed towards Emma. A smile appeared across Emma's face, noticing the look. She was with him. He only wanted to be with her.  
  
Their table was just off the dance floor, but situated to the side, where it was more secluded. Once seated Stanley didn't waste any time. Emma began looking at the menu, while Stanley scooted his chair closer, and his right hand went under the table and he placed his hand on her thigh. She looked up from the menu and he was gazing at her. His menu unopened.  
  
"Do you know what you want already?"  
  
"I know what I want." He raised his eyebrows, "and it's not on the menu...but sitting directly across from me."  
  
"Stanley, be serious."  
  
"I'm serious. Anything would be fine with me right now." She had a hard time concentrating on the menu. Knowing he was looking at her.  
  
All of a sudden from out of the blue, Stan's client Toby Williams popped up at their table, with a bottle of wine. Toby was in his mid 40's, 5'11", dark and bulky in appearance. Emma thought he looked like something off the Sopranos. He gave Stanley a pat on the back, "Stan, I am so glad you could finally make it. I hope everything is suitable, the table...the wine." He noticed Stanley's gazes at his companion. "and the company more than suitable I can see." He smiled at Emma and she blushed.  
  
"This is great, Toby. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No, problem." He turned to Emma, "This man has no idea what a service he has done for me, time and time again. A brilliant technician, incredibly modest...overly honest...a rarity among men...but then you probably already know that Miss.."  
  
"Emma." Toby took her hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
He showed Stanley the bottle of wine, and Stanley raised his eyebrows, "whoa, Toby, this is a bit extravagant..." it was apparent Stanley knew about wines.  
  
"Nothing but the best for you, Stan and your lovely lady friend. On the house." He preceded to uncork the bottle and let Stan take a taste before he poured any for Emma.  
  
"Superb." Toby then poured a glass for Emma and filled Stanley's.  
  
He gave them a smile and nodded his head, "Enjoy your dinner, Emma...Stanley...anything you need...you let me know."  
  
"Thanks, Toby."  
  
He walked away, and Emma took hold of his hand across the table, "Everyone thinks your wonderful."  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks but you."  
  
"The hostess was eying you. She was incredibly attractive."  
  
"YOU are incredibly attractive, as far as I'm concerned you are the only one in the room. And I would appreciate it if you would show the same common courtesy to me. Since we got here, your eyes have been elsewhere." He squeezed her hand tight and smiled, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You do make me feel like I'm the only one in the room"she paused slightly embarrassed, he was gazing at her waiting for her to finish what she was saying. "I don't get out much, you know, this is like a whole other world for me..."  
  
"I know. And I want you to have a good time" he took a sip of wine.  
  
"With you. That's a guarantee." Stanley picked up the menu, and eyed her over the top, she was watching him. She had that way of looking at him. The longing evident, it got to him everytime. He reached over and opened her menu. She didn't look down. The shoe was now on the other foot.  
  
He pointed down at the specials, "Top Sirloin Steak, always an excellent choice...what do you fancy?" Emma's eyes lit up and she smiled. Stanley realized his wording was all wrong. Everything seemed to be construed to their attraction and desire for one another. "I know what you're thinking, because I'm thinking it too...but we have to eat."  
  
"Of course. Steak sounds good." She closed her menu, and took a sip of her wine, it was going to be a long night.  
  
The evening was everything they both could had hoped for. After they ordered, Stanley took Emma out on the dance floor, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to hold her next to him for the 3 minute duration of 'Let's Fall In Love', it had fond memories of dancing with her in the kitchen only a few weeks ago. He was still favoring his left foot, but even felt up to the upbeat tempo of 'It Don't Mean a Thing If you ain't got that Swing.', trying his hand at swing, twirling Emma. She felt like a klutz but enjoyed herself and they both laughed. Walking back to their table, Stan's arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, they were oblivious to all around them. As he held her chair out for her, he leaned over her, his hand went to the back of her neck, rubbing it sensuously, Emma took a deep breath, looking up to face him.  
  
"That is driving me crazy."  
  
He smiled, "I know." He leaned in closer and placed his other hand on her chin as he drew her face closer to his. His lips met hers, the hand on her neck continued to arouse her, while his tongue parted her lips and found hers anxiously awaiting. Both of them were quite absorbed in the moment, until Stanley heard his name. Oh, how he loved it when Emma spoke his name. But it wasn't Emma. He reluctantly let go of her lips and centered on where the attention came from. With the salutation, he stood up straight to greet whomever, feeling slightly lightheaded.  
  
"Oh, my word, it is you, Stanley." Monique purred. A customer from the shop, dressed to the 9's in a red low cut designer dress, she sidled up to him, the attraction imminent, not bothered even with a male acquaintance in tow.  
  
Emma's head was spinning from the wine and the sublime kiss he had just secured on her lips. Seeing this sophisticated, self confident beauty come on to Stan in such a forward manner did not set well.  
  
Monique smiled at Stanley. She had never seen him in a suit and quite liked the look on him. "My, my, you do clean up nicely." Eyes appreciated the breathtaking scenery as her manicured hand trailed sensuously down the lapel of the jacket. It was unbuttoned and it was quite a restrain on her part as she stopped at his belt.  
  
Stanley's eyes followed her hand but made no attempt to remove it.  
  
A wave of nausea brushed over Emma' swimming head. Seconds ago, his kiss filled her senses and now some other woman was flirting with him. Feeling a bit sick at the sight and why Stanley wasn't stopping the advance, she decided this wasn't going to happen. Much too quickly she stood, resulting with an accented sway.  
  
Stanley caught her before she fell, snapping him out of the daze he had just been in. He wasn't even really sure what had happened. He'd been kissing Emma, and then Monique was greeting him, then touching him.  
  
"I think your date, has had a little too much to drink." Monique smirked while she shook her head in disgust. It was the first time Monique had given Emma a second glance, though she seemed vaguely familiar but couldn't place her. Eying her from head to toe, she then turned to again brazenly admire Stanley. Being infatuated by their passionate kiss, she had imagined those lips on her. Instead, he was obviously serious about this woman, even though she was dizzy to stand on her own feet. Too bad. It seemed like such a waste. He had incredible potential and was probably even more incredible in bed. At least she could encourage the idea.  
  
Emma noticed the look she gave him and it was pretty obvious what she was thinking. Something came over her, and she felt she had to prove something. Politely extending her hand, "I don't think we've met, I'm Emma Heyward." Monique barely touched her hand as if she could care less, returning her focus to Stanley. Emma refused to be pushed aside. Changing tactics to fit the occasion, as she was sure she had seen a similar gown on the red carpet. "That dress..."  
  
Flattery was one downfall of Monique's and this caught her attention. , "Do you like it?" A vacuum for attention, she pirouetted a half circle to show off her gown, and her figure for Stan. Being an active clothes fiend, she was also proud of the way she looked in all her designer clothes.  
  
Stanley distracted himself purposely by looking over at Emma wondering where this was going. A smug look had appeared on her face.  
  
"I do." She cooed sweetly. "In fact I am sure I saw it on the Academy Awards."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Stanley watched them, and found it interesting to say the least. He picked up his wineglass off the table. Needed something to occupy himself since this conversation didn't seem to be letting up. Women and clothes...not the most interesting subject, but he found the change in Emma remarkable. She was confident and wasn't leaning on him. Seemingly not jealous. A first.  
  
"Madonna, I remember now...Madonna wore that dress. And it looks so  
  
much better on you."  
  
Stanley nearly choked on his wine. The dress was horrible, too low cut, and not flattering at all, as far as he was concerned. Of course he knew nothing about clothes. But he knew what he liked and Emma's tight fitting black dress was by far more attractive then that gawdy thing Monique had on. He found Emma's connived complement not quite believable. But the fish had already taken the bait. Emma, noticing his gag, gave him a dirty look.  
  
"That is so kind of you to say...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Emma.."  
  
Monique this time responded with a touch to her elbow as in missing the earlier greeting extended.  
  
Stanley raised his eyebrows. Oh, now they were getting chummy. This was good. He looked around hoping the waiter was coming with dinner, as he wanted to sit down.  
  
About then, a little disturbance started behind the group. He briefly turned only to get bumped by an older gentleman who was obviously a bit tipsy on his way to the toilet. Stanley tried to steady himself but in doing so, tipped the wineglass, and it spilt right down the front of Monique's dress.  
  
From Emma's angle of view, she had seen it coming but did not have time to warn Monique out of the way. The sight was better than Emma could have imagined to witness. The spilt wine's intended target had eyes that widened upon impact. Watching in disbelief, the burgundy splotches penetrate her beautiful gown.  
  
Stanley grimaced. "Monique, I am so sorry."  
  
Monique couldn't be cross at him. "It wasn't your fault." She looked past him at the elderly gentlemen and snidely commented, "This use to be a classy place, now they seem to let anyone in."  
  
He picked up a napkin, and was about to try and wipe as much wine off as he could. Monique was beaming, anticipating Stanley brushing her off. "You must let me pay for the dry cleaning bill."  
  
No, this wasn't going to happen. Emma quickly grabbed his hand. " No, you don't" she whispered firmly. "You're not touching that woman. Do I make myself perfectly clear Stanley?" He was surprised by this comment. She grabbed the napkin out of his hand and turned back to Monique, who had not heard Emma's remark.  
  
"He can be such a klutz at times." She continued with a forced giggle. "You should see him in the bedroom. I'm sure you know what I mean." Monique looked stunned. Was he really sleeping with her? Stanley was additionally surprised by her comment. She handed Monique the napkin noticing a slow song had just started.  
  
Emma coolly turned on her heels facing her Stanley. "Our song, sweetheart." She then turned back to Monique. "You'll excuse us, won't you? This is our song that Stanley and I first made love to, our first time, you know." Again looking up into Stan's eyes, she was hoping for a provoked reaction.  
  
He had a twinkle in them all right. What the hell was she doing? It was so not like her but he was loving every minute of it.  
  
An eyebrow upturned as he playfully decided to join the game, much to Emma's surprise. "Ah yes, I remember like it was yesterday, darling." He gave Emma a squeeze. "In the cab of my Dad's 57 Chevy pickup.... On an old dirt road just outside of El Paso. Very secluded under the starlit night." Emma watched in amazement as he began to totally absorb himself in the fabrication of a story. Monique had stopped dabbing at the wine stains also interested. "My dad's truck only dialed in one station, KXLP. Playing Jazz standards. I recall 'That Old Black Magic' blaring out from those rickety speakers. They worked pretty damn good actually...and Emma." he acted out a far away stare as in 'embracing the moment type', "letting me undo her bra ...a big accomplishment for a young lad like myself." He gave her a fabricated peck on the check. Receiving the intended result of this farce, Emma tried pulling his arm. She was starting to feel a little desperate about the little contrived situation.  
  
"Stanley, I want to dance and I'm sure Monique isn't interested in all this."  
  
"Oh, but I am." She had that funny starry look in her eyes. Emma couldn't believe she was actually buying such rubbish.  
  
Stan seemed very please with himself and decided to continue. This was kind of fun. He picked up another glass of wine, sipping it for effect. "I bet you didn't realize we've known each other since we were teenagers." Monique shook her head, unable to find any words. "Of course Emma had a few years on me with experience as well, but that night..." He seemed to raise the glass slightly in a silent salute. "Well, she used that black magic on me. That night." another far away look for effect".I became a man." He sighed as if reminiscing, then turned to Monique. "I was incredibly lucky that she came back into my life, don't you think?"  
  
Emma couldn't believe this. She grabbed him by the lapels. "Come on, lover boy." She gave him a dirty look. "Let me show you some real magic." And dragged him out unto the floor.  
  
At a safe distance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his arms around her waist enduring a glare placed directly at him. "Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"Really, Stanley, a 57 Chevy? Undoing my bra? 'I became a man '. What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
"You started it. I just thought your story needed a bit of substance, some detail." He teased her with a warm smile, "undoing your bra in the cab of a 57 Chevy ...I don't know...it sounded feasible. In fact, I was getting turned on just thinking of the possibility."  
  
Emma blushed.  
  
"You think it sounds good too. Don't deny it...and you were desperately trying to make Monique jealous."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Really?" He looked over his shoulder where a waiter had now appeared on the scene to clean up the mess. Monique longingly looked towards the dance floor at them. "Well, here's your chance because we have her attention...so we better make it look good."  
  
"You're making fun of me. I just wanted to make sure she knew you were off limits." She put on a pout and he lifted her chin.  
  
"I think she knows." He leaned in and kissed her hungrily, his hands slipped further down, clutching her bottom tightly as his tongue probed the inside of her mouth. Another little surprise suddenly presented itself as his hands explored over that sheer dress and slip. Emma felt Stanley smile against her own lips. She pulled away from him watching a smile appear across his face, his eyes now averted down to her legs. With one hand he tried to lift her skirt to see her bare leg.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You're wearing a garter belt."  
  
Embarrassed, Emma removed her hand from his neck to give his hand a well- deserved little swat for the tickling it caused from wandering around.  
  
This only made him smile more. "I like it." He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm liking a lot what I'm seeing tonight." She blushed and buried her head into his shoulder. He tenderly caressed her back, kissing the top of her head. "You have nothing at all to worry about, Em...I'm all yours." Straying a glance to the far side, "I think Monique got the picture." He could now see Monique, defeated, heading towards the bathroom. Turning his attention back to this beautiful creature in his arms, he turned her chin to look up at him. Her shyness was met by his smile, "But one thing, let's get this perfectly straight...a klutz in the bedroom I am not."  
  
"Well, I will have to make that judgment for myself won't I?"  
  
"Oh, so you're expecting an invite back to my place after dinner?"  
  
It had never been discussed. What they would be doing, where they would be going after dinner but now it had been laid on the table.  
  
"It crossed my mind.."  
  
"Stay the whole night?"  
  
"Only if that's what you want."  
  
"I'm asking you if it's what you want. Because you know what I want."  
  
She smiled, "It's what I want."  
  
He kissed her gently, Stanley looked over her shoulder seeing the waiter bringing their food, he kissed her, then took her hand, smiling sweetly at her. "Our dinner is on the table." Heading back to their table, his mind racing ahead to the evening unfolding in front of them. She wondered what he was thinking about. She was pretty sure it wasn't the meal.  
  
* * * * * * * With dinner over, the bill paid, they headed out to the Suburban that was parked out on the street a block away. It was a beautiful spring evening with a slight chill in the air. Stanley put his arm around her as they made their way down 5th Avenue.  
  
O'Malley's was an Irish pub in the Gaslamp district and was also on 5th. This was one of Meg's favorite spots to try and catch some action. Nancy, one of her friends needing an adventure for the evening and Meg were heading out of the bar, once again man-less.  
  
This was the unfortunate same time Stanley got his keys out and unlocked the passenger door of the suburban, parked literally yards away from them.  
  
Emma turned and reached up playing with his lapels. "Who was she?"  
  
"Who?" He had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"The girl in the 57 Chevy."  
  
He smiled and gently pressed her up against the side of the suburban. "The girl in the 57 Chevy?" He sighed.  
  
"Yes, who was she? Your first?"  
  
He paused, looking into her eyes, watching her anticipate his answer with curiosity. "I hate to disappoint you but there was no girl in a 57 Chevy. Only in my fantasies."  
  
"You fantasize about girls in 57 Chevy's?" His hands were now wandering down her legs, he was still thinking about the discovery he had made earlier and couldn't wait to get her home and remove those stockings. He felt the strap holding them in place. Emma squirmed under those roaming hands, trying to stay sane.  
  
He snuggled in closer, kissing her neck and traveled up to her cheek. In between kisses he managed an answer slightly embarrassed, "My fantasies are about you in a 57 Chevy."  
  
Emma was surprised. Seeing her reaction, he tried to act nonchalant about it. "It's no big deal. It's a fantasy...okay...stop looking at me that way." But it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"It's rather sweet."  
  
He was blushing. He managed to get the door open and before she got in the car, she placed her hands on his chest. "It doesn't have to be a 57 Chevy, does it?" she teased.  
  
He laughed, "I don't think the Suburban really has the same effect, do you? Besides you need a bench seat and I doubt I could find a secluded dirt road around here." Now the thought of Emma in her garter belt and stockings sitting in a Chevy truck, clouded his mind. He gave her a little pat on the behind. "Can we go now?" She gave him a look before sliding into the car.  
  
Nancy spotted them first. "Oh, my god, I can't believe it. Meg, look." She discreetly pointed down the street where Stan had Emma pinned against his car. "That's Emma, isn't it?" She wasn't sure. It was hard to see in the light.  
  
Meg followed her gaze and all she saw was Stan. There was no mistaken that firm body, those arms. The man that was part of every one of her erotic fantasies, and here he was doing things that she had dreamt time and time again that he would do to her. His body pressed against a woman, his knee slightly spreading hers with his with that look in his eyes, hands roaming up her legs. This could have happened to her, he had been so close to this kind of intimacy last Christmas with her, and then Emma had to spoil everything. God she hated her. She pushed that thought out of her mind and tried to see the woman's face. It didn't take long to realize who it was in his grasp. From their discreet angle, the view was bared for them to see. He began kissing her. They were laughing. Then he opened the door for her and she slid in the car. Before shutting the door, his hand went to her thigh. Once again trying to lift her dress, this time succeeding as he slid his hand up her dress running his hand across the top of the stocking, then across her bare leg, and up towards her panties. There was no mistake by the onlookers that her body shook. She swayed, becoming lightheaded. Getting the reaction he fully intended, he stopped, sliding his hand back out from under her dress and then went to her cheek, kissing her gently, looking into her eyes. Nancy' weight hung heavy on Meg's arm as she tried to pull herself up from her almost fatal faint. They said something but Meg couldn't make it out. A sick knot wound tight. This couldn't be happening! Meg was furious. She had the gall to come across miss sweet and innocent, this woman was seducing him, it was clear to Meg.  
  
Nancy regained her foothold and stood next to her watching the display. "My god, was that the most sensual thing you've ever witnessed?"  
  
Meg gave her a dirty look. "She has manipulated and connived to get him away from me!"  
  
Nancy stared at her in disbelief. "And how do you figure he was ever interested in you, Meg? He has always been interested in Emma. Stop being so delusional." Nancy then put two and two together. "You're the one that reported her to the principal aren't you. You want her fired."  
  
"It was a parent."  
  
"With your help. How could you do that to her? Emma has never done anything to you."  
  
"I told you she took Stanley from me. You were there on Christmas Eve. You saw the way he touched me."  
  
"He was showing you how to play pool, he was being nice. The whole time his eyes were on Emma and you know it." Nancy started feeling a little concerned about Meg's behavior. She watched as the Suburban drove off and the look in Meg's eyes scared her. This woman was much more deranged than she thought. What else could she be capable of? She decided then and there, it was time to start hanging out with different people. Meg had some major problems.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The drive to Stanley's house was quiet. Both of them fully aware of what would be taking place very soon. He kept glancing at her while driving. She was fiddling with the strap of her purse. He knew she was nervous and he hoped he could make her feel comfortable. He turned on the radio, to relieve the silence. A classic rock station belting out the Rolling Stones 'Satisfaction'. Stanley started tapping the steering wheel and began singing. Emma looked over at him and he managed a smile. She only wished she could be as relaxed as he appeared to be.  
  
The Suburban pulled up into his driveway. As he turned the keys, pulling them out, the silence now seemed unbearable. Emma was making no attempt to get out of the car. "This is it." He closed his eyes embarrassed at the usage of words. They just came out that way. He quickly got out of the car and went over to her side, opening the door for her, not knowing if she was even planning to get out at this point.  
  
Stanley felt the need to apologize, "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I know." she took his offered hand and stepped out of the car.  
  
Stanley stood at the door fumbling with his keys, he dropped them, and smiled at her nervously laughing. Maybe he was just as nervous as her, she thought. He always seemed self-assured, but the silence, the wrong words and now the keys..these all seemed signs of nerves.  
  
Once inside the door, Scrap came bounding towards Stan, from the kitchen. Stan got down on his knees and gave the dog a good rub, tousling his mangy fur. "You missed me, did you, boy?" Emma closed the door behind her, and stood against it, smiling down at the two of them. Beginning to feel a bit relaxed, she leaned back, propping her right foot against the door, her knee bent. She liked watching them together.  
  
Stan happened to look up at her, the way she was standing, so relaxed and so desirable. She was tenderly smiling at him. He gave Scrap a sturdy pat and stood up, addressing the dog, "Come on, boy, to bed." Turning towards Emma, "Don't move" and a wink followed. Scrap followed him into the kitchen where Stanley got him a dog biscuit and then clapped his hands and Scrap curled up on the pillow by the backdoor.  
  
Stanley, feeling a bit thirsty, popped open the fridge to grab a beer, "Emma, do you want anything?" He peered over the fridge door to where she was still propped against the door. She seemed elsewhere. What was she thinking? He wondered. "Emma?"  
  
She looked towards the kitchen acknowledging him. "Umm?" was what he heard or something else, unrecognizable as a word.  
  
He held up his beer, "Want something?"  
  
She smiled, closed her eyes, thinking 'you', but didn't say it. She shook her head. Stanley walked towards her taking a sip of the beer and then setting it on the bureau next to the door, moving very close to her. Emma put her foot down and as he drew closer her arms went around his neck and she pulled his face to hers, their lips met, both hungry for each other, Stanley began groping her like an anxious schoolboy. Emma felt she couldn't breath.  
  
A few seconds transpired that felt like minutes, He left her standing there, a little bit disheveled, she was breathing heavy, straightening her dress, and he turned to her, "I'll be back, don't go anywhere." She was speechless, as he headed down the hall, she heard a door open, and she rested her head back and sighed, trying to recompose herself. My god, how was she supposed to get through this night. If he did this to her everytime he kissed her?  
  
Stanley wanted everything just right. He lit a few candles on the bedside table and pulled down the covers. When he headed back to Emma, she was once again lost to him. He saw that far away look in her eyes. Reaching for her hand, she slowly took it. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
A shy nod was all she could respond with. He was relaxed still sipping at the beer as he escorted her into the bedroom. The candlelight gave the room warmth she hadn't remembered from her previous experience here. Then she realized that he had remodeled and painted. The walls were now a burnt orange color. Modern landscapes adorned the wall. A beautiful multicolored bedspread of browns, black, red, oranges and yellows accented the comfortable looking king-size bed. She let go of his hand and walked to the screen door that led out to the newly built patio. He wanted her to feel comfortable, so the walk around the room was definitely encouraged. He took his jacket off and hung it in the closet, and then sat down in the leather chair near the bed to remove his socks and shoes.  
  
She slid open the sliding glass doors and went out onto the patio looking up at the stars, then peeked her head back in, "This is great, Stanley. You've really done a wonderful job."  
  
"Thanks." as he untied his shoes, He watched her walk back in, and head over to the dresser, where she preceded to examine the contents. A few photographs of Holly, but the last one threw her, picking it up, she then looked over at Stanley,  
  
"This is a picture of me." It was candid, Emma had no idea it had been taken.  
  
"It is. Holly took it at Christmas."  
  
"I guess I just never thought you'd have a picture of me, in your bedroom."  
  
He slipped off a shoe, "Can't think of anyone else I'd like in my bedroom." he said raising his eyebrows.  
  
She blushed, putting the picture down, and skimmed over the top of the dresser, a JR Tolkein novel 'The Two Towers', some loose change, a few computer magazines. She then headed towards the new bathroom, peering into the door.... it was huge. A double sink, a huge tub and a separate shower. Aftershave, and electric shaver, deodorant, toothpaste and brush, looked so alone on the huge sink area. She returned to the bedroom, and moved over to the corner of the bed, close to where Stanley was sitting. She nonchalantly sat on the edge, watching him, she reached for his beer and took a sip. Nervously, she began playing with her feet. They crossed, they entwined around each other, the toes of her shoes gently rubbing the back of her calves. Stanley was well aware of every move she made, and was now drawn to her feet, and those luscious legs. It was incredibly sexy to him. Of course, Emma was oblivious to what she was doing.  
  
As he removed his left shoe and sock the throbbing in his foot reminded him it was still healing. The dancing had taken its toll. He flexed it a bit, then crossed his legs, giving it a slight rub. Emma watched. "Is your foot bothering you?"  
  
"Maybe I overdid the dancing just a bit." He smiled, as she looked a little concerned so he put it back down. "I'll be fine." He reassured her. She nervously went back to concentrating on her feet.  
  
Her sitting on the bed caused him to think of a previous time when he had been drunk and easily seduced after a much celebrated homecoming from college drinking spree. Holly had been the only blessing from that encounter.Now here was Emma. The complete opposite, being herself, shy, nervous, sweet, but exuding sexuality he found hard to resist. Nothing had prepared him of growing feelings that stirred his heart. He only hoped he could fulfill her desires that stay hidden so well. A chill ran down his spine.  
  
He stood up, loosened his tie and moved over to the edge of the bed to stand in front of her. Taking the beer bottle out of her hands he took the last swig and set the bottle on the dresser behind him. Getting down on his knees, he took a foot into both hands, removing the shoe, gently messaging the sole. Looking up to see her reaction, she managed a smile. He followed suit to the other foot. She flexed her foot into his palm, enjoying the sensuous feel of his kneading hands.  
  
Eyes journeyed up her leg where he could peek at the top of her stockings. Unsure of how she would react to him removing them, he didn't want to rush her. Slowly his hands glided up her leg, taking his time by caressing her ankle, calf, her knee and finally reaching the thigh. Hesitation confronted him once again, as he looked into her eyes, "May I?"  
  
She nodded shyly.  
  
He continued to run his fingers across the top, tracing the lace of the stocking, slowly finding each and then gently unclasping the securing attachment. Emma was beside herself, leaning back on her hands with her head slightly tilted back, both eyes closed, a sigh escaping her lips. Stanley gently kissed the bareness of her leg revealed above the stocking just before he began to roll the stocking down her leg.  
  
His touch was sensuous, so tender, and commenced to set her on fire all at the same time. Emma found her breathing heavy, heart rate increased. Once again she felt him repeat the sequence on the other leg, this time supplying tender kisses along the upward trail. Fuel was added to her already burning fire and all the touching combined sent Emma's body to quivering. The other stocking unclasped, he proceeded to roll it down off her leg.  
  
With both stockings removed, his slight hesitation caused her to look down, not wanting him to stop. She so craved his touch. Stanley smiled up at her, seeing her eyes full of longing and desire, anticipating his next move. He was only too glad to oblige. His hands traveled up her legs slowly, lips gravitating to her mid thigh. Emma sat up as if drawn to him, her hands went into his hair while his head was practically in her lap. She ran her fingers through it, grasping tightly every time he kissed her. The kisses continued everywhere. His hands now had reached her thighs, sliding back and forth inching closer to her panty line. Every touch of his lips on to her skin evoked a reaction. He was in untouched territory.  
  
She let out a gasp, calling his name, "Stanley..."  
  
Her scent was so intoxicating. He almost couldn't stop. Not sure, he lifted his head to look into her eyes. They were closed until his kissing ceased, then they slowly opened, seeing his gaze of concern. "I can stop."  
  
She shook her head, completely breathless. "Please..." gasping. "no... Don't stop...." His fingers lightly traced the leg of her panties, followed by brushing his lips against her panties between her legs, spreading ever so slightly. Another gasp escaped, her hands buried into his hair, fists clenching, as if it were a matter of life or death.  
  
Another kiss.this time pressing firmly against the satin material. Whatever thread of control Emma held, she no longer had. His lips lingered more kissing, a tongue lightly and sensually explored the area. She felt strong hands pull her forward into the insistent probing of his tongue. Heat and wetness emitted from Emma's body as it released her tightened nerves, responding to his touch. She couldn't hold in her bodies' demand as his kissing took her over the edge.  
  
Feeling her response overwhelm her, Stanley moved up next to her and gently lay her back on the bed holding her body.  
  
With his arms around her, soothing and comforting, Emma's breathing began to return to normal. She couldn't believe what had just transpired in that short amount of time with his coaxing. She realized she may not be up to the task of taking care of him and there tension began to form. Her hand went to her head, covering her eyes. She felt vulnerable and didn't want Stan to see what lay behind them. The look of apprehension, fear of not being able to please this man as he obviously could please her.  
  
  
  
He sensed something, now wondering if he had been too hasty with her. "Emma, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rushed you like that." He too had doubts but they were not as noticeably evident as Emma's was. He couldn't seem to help himself when she was in his arms. Feelings washed over him and he could hardly keep his hands to himself. He could hardly describe the flood of emotion and hoped he hadn't pushed the boundary. "We can take this slow, as slow as you like."  
  
"I don't think that will matter." He didn't understand what she meant and looked at her confused.  
  
"I don't think I can do this...I can't be the woman you're expecting." She quietly pulled away from him to stand up. Facing away from him, she was trying to pull herself together, already feeling cold straying from his touch.  
  
"I'm expecting you, Emma...no one else." He tried to sound reassuring. It seemed evident any previous encounters of this kind had a strong effect on her. Apparently, what had transpired several years ago was nothing like what she just experienced.  
  
"I don't know how to please a man." With her head hung down, she was ashamed.  
  
The reality of the situation was dawning. "That's not true, you please me every minute I'm with you. I love you, Emma. Nothing else matters. " He paused not knowing what he should say or how much he should say. " I know this is new to you. That it's like the first time. Believe it or not, I'm not sure what I'm doing with you, it's new to me too."  
  
She looked at him surprised by his comment, "But...the women in your past, I'm sure..."  
  
He cut her off, "The women in my past." He laughed, trying to lighten this moment up. "You'd be surprised by the lack of women in my past."  
  
She managed a smile and turned to face him. Good sign. "Right now, the only thing important to me is the woman in my present, the woman I want in my future." He reached out for her hand, taking hold of her fingers, gently massaging them, and smiling up at her. He wanted to tell her she was the first woman he'd ever loved. So this was a first for him, too. But he felt shy and embarrassed.  
  
He reached his free hand up to his neck and tried loosening his tie, with one hand. It was starting to irritate him. He really wasn't fond of being confined with one.  
  
Emma moved forward letting go of his hand briefly, "Let me get that." Leaning down she untied it. The neck of his shirt still buttoned, she instinctively undid the first button, stopping, "Is that better?"  
  
"Much." He was glad to see her relaxing a bit. Her eyes looking at the little bit of chest hair peeking from above his shirt. She undid another button. Noticing her apprehension, he decided maybe he should help her out here. "You can take my shirt off." She seemed a bit embarrassed, the thoughts of last weekend in the garage made her blush. Stanley was pleased to see a smile appear on her face, he placed his hand over hers and placed it inside his shirt.  
  
Her fingers made a figure 8 in his chest hair, just a small gesture that gave Stanley shivers. Noticing his reaction gave Emma a boost of confidence that had been lacking earlier. She slowly straddled his lap, the buttons on his shirt now in easy reach. She continued.  
  
Stanley now sat back, and let her instigate the next move. Once all the buttons were undone, she slipped both hands inside his shirt and caressed his chest, not wanting to miss an inch. He let out a sigh, relaxing into the moment of her little venture. Her fingers brushed over his nipples and found they too liked attention, as her palms rotated and pressed against his chest. Feeling more comfortable with every fleeting second, she pulled the shirt out of his pants.  
  
Emma's excitement building, she felt ready to remove his shirt. As she pulled it back off his shoulders, she realized the cuffs were still buttoned. It wouldn't come off. Taking his hand while unbuttoning the cuff, she drew it to her lips, gently kissing each fingertip, tracing a pattern across the palm with her tongue, sucking on each finger in turn. The pleasure he received from this action was intense and extremely gratifying. The warm insides of her mouth were imagined elsewhere. She repeated with the other hand and Stan had to fight everything in him as he felt that overwhelming exploding feeling rush through his body. With the buttons successfully undone, she effortlessly slipped the shirt off and revealed a smile at what it uncovered. This sight had caused butterflies only a short week ago. Tonight was an inferno.  
  
Stan watched as she gazed down at him and gasped. She placed her palms on his chest, lowering her head, kissing him gently on the neck, the collarbone, then proceeded down, covering every inch with her soft warm kisses. Lingering briefly around his nipples, each were tasted with her tongue and then sucked hungrily. His hands now smothered into her hair, pulling her close. Emma's mouth was tantalizing and tempting. He felt about to lose it. Her movement on his lap wasn't helping matters.  
  
Emma was fully aware of his body's response and slowed down, moving to his mouth, gently kissing him. The look of distinct pleasure was adamant in his gaze. Stroking her face tenderly and smiling, "What was that about not being able to please a man?" She blushed and buried her head into his shoulder. With the touch of his hand on the nape of her neck and the other in her hair, he held her closely.  
  
His hand found it's way to the back of her dress but he was somewhat leery about the timing. So he proceeded cautiously, inching the zipper slowly down her back, while kissing her neck, expecting a reaction to either continue or to stop. To his satisfaction, she guided him as he began to slip the dress off her shoulder and wiggled, letting the dress drop to her waist. She placed her hands around his neck as his kisses continued down her neck unto her chest. A finger traced the lace frill of the slip, then down across her breasts. Shivers darted through her body. Stanley continued kissing lower, the low cut slip barely covering her breasts. His head now nestled between them. Emma's body quivered as his tongue enjoyed the teasing of each. Stanley felt the excitement build as his hands fondled her breasts. Becoming impatient, but not able to figure out how to remove the rest of her clothes, she remained on his lap, wiggling around. But to no avail.  
  
"I don't think this is going to work." Emma laughed, as her dress was now twisted around her middle. Stan, joining in, lifted her off his lap. She now stood in front of him as she slid the dress off her body and stepped out of it. Standing in her slip, she instinctively straightened the skirt. Stan watched as her hands caressed her body in complete innocence. Her hands glided across her breasts down her stomach and thighs over the sheer material. Stanley was completely turned on. He stood up and went to her, mirroring her own actions. Emma felt a wave come over her as the touching was too much. Stan guided a slip strap off her shoulder, as the same to the other one. His hand reaches up her slip, fondling her thighs. Emma doesn't think she could stand feeling so weak. His fingers linger at her panty line. Her breathing now heavy, Stan realizes she is so close to another orgasm. What this woman does to his soul, so close to coming again with the barest of touches! He takes his hand away and then pulls her slip down exposing her breasts. Both showing full attention. Then it brushed past her stomach and finally falls down her legs, pooling on the floor. Still holding her shaking body, Stan helps her step out of it.  
  
Emma now only in underpants and a garter belt, placed her hand on his cheek, whispering. "I was ready," commenting on his not taking her panties off.  
  
He placed a finger over her lips. "No, too soon...." he smiled to reassure her. "We have all night, let's make it last. Enjoy it. I know I am." He smiled wickedly as he playfully gave each breast a kiss, the tip of his tongue tickling.  
  
She giggled. Her hands went to his chest, playfully spelling out I love you with her finger, in a swoop of the 'y' of you, her hand reached his belt. Seriousness came over her and she looked up at him for some reassurance.  
  
She was asking for permission. Stanley knew her apprehensions "Do you want to take them off?" Shyly she nodded. He nodded back to her, encouraging her to do what she wanted.  
  
She undid the belt then unzipped his pants, slipping them over his hips, revealing a pair of boxer shorts. Guiding the pants down, she had to crouch as she slipped them past his thighs. Her hands caressing his thighs and calves on the way down. Stanley's hands were on her shoulders, looking down watching her enjoying this small feat. He steps out of them as they reach his ankles and helps her up. Her naked breasts against his chest, feeling her heart race, plus the fact she had just removed his pants...well, he was turned on, there was no question about that. Then Emma's hand slipped inside his shorts. A hand begins caressing and fondling his rear end. Just the idea she was in his shorts and in such close proximity to the remainder of the equation, managed to speed up his heart rate.  
  
Emma was feeling the temperature rise as well. The feel of his firm rear end, the smoothness of his skin, her head nestled against his chest. Stanley's hands were in her hair, his stroking becoming more intense with every caress she administered. Everything felt so right. She had no apprehension as both hands now moved to his thighs. Stanley released a groan and a drawn out sigh as she began to slide his shorts down. "Oh, Emma." A deep breath released. Emma slid the shorts down, his excitement very evident. Her soft naked breasts brushed up against him. He gasps, his hold on her hair tightens, pulling it slightly. The little pain is nothing as Emma realizes what she has stirred in him. He steps out of his shorts. She slowly stands up, this time deliberately brushing against his erection, lingering a brief moment. Stanley's breathing quickens. His eyes close as his head tilts back, grabbing her hair. She slowly moves up his chest, tenderly kissing him. Then she reaches down and takes him into her hands. Another gasp escapes, he calls out her name as she begins to caress and massage. Placing him directly against her belly, she feels the soft erotic skin rubbing. He raises her head in his hands to passionately kiss her as she continues to cause him incredible pleasure below the waist. His kissing was so intense and determined, Emma felt she couldn't breath.  
  
It was coming too fast for him as he could feel his body's responses fill with need. He was quickly losing control. "Oh, God, Emma...stop.Please." he begged, holding her head in his hands, pressing his face against her hair. He felt her other busy hand had strayed way low and was beginning to cradle and hold. It was too much. A wave rushed over him. Emma took him over the edge as warm liquid covered her stomach. He buried his head in her hair, kissing the top of it. Shaken momentarily, he felt Emma then let go and then wrap her arms around his waist, holding him. As his breathing and heart rate slowed he lifted her face to his to kiss her gently, smiling. "That wasn't supposed to happen." He nervously chuckled.  
  
"You have no control." she teased.  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
"At least I don't make a mess everytime."  
  
He gave her bottom a tight squeeze. "You'll get yours." he said wickedly.  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
Pulling her close, whispering into her ear, "Soon, very soon."  
  
A shiver shot up her as his open mouth pressed over hers, his tongue darting deep into her mouth. A hand caressed her bottom and the other nestled in her hair. She felt desire rage through her body again, then he pulled away, once again leaving her in a state of bliss. Why did he keep doing this, teasing her, tormenting her? And he looked to be enjoying himself. Taking hold of her hand, "I'm not one to leave a mess, let me clean you up." She followed him into the bathroom.  
  
The sight of their reflection in the mirror as they entered made Emma quickly look away. Stanley was aware of her embarrassment as she turned her back to the mirror, facing him, feeling vulnerable in the bright light. A candle set by the sink. He grabbed the matches on the toilet, lit it, and then turned the overhead off.  
  
"Is that better?" She nodded as he took a warm wet wash cloth and began to wipe her stomach. The cloth tickled her stomach and she began to giggle and squirm. He was so much more relaxed then she. In the past, she wasn't one to parade around naked anywhere in the house or around anyone. Not like this. To even think about showering with another would be a first. Stanley made it seem so normal and natural. When he handed her the cloth to clean him, she hesitated. Then took a deep breath and preceded with the task, only to find by her gentle stroking with a warm cloth, caused him to get excited again. Stanley was amused. Trying to hide a blush as she placed the washcloth on the counter, he put his arms around her from behind. Now she was facing the mirror and there were only two places to look. She chose down.  
  
Stanley was staring in the mirror at her, his hands began to knead her bare stomach. Reflecting on the evening, he smiled. Being with a woman again after so long was incredible. Even more so, being with a woman he felt so strongly about was a fulfillment that he almost gave up on. His hands massaged her belly and moved up towards her breasts, gently stroking them. Emma looked up for a brief second and saw the way Stanley was looking at her in the mirror. She still felt awkward and shy even after handling him a moment ago. He kissed her neck.  
  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me?" She blushed and her head drooped again. He managed to lift her chin from his position causing her to view them directly in their reflection. "This feels so right to me. You here, in my arms."  
  
"It feels right to me too. Everything..." She placed a hand over his hand resting on her stomach, pausing, "everything about tonight is perfect."  
  
He smiled tenderly at her reflection, both hands now back on her soft smooth skin. Emma's hands now resting on both of his. His touch was soft but powerful as he continued caressing over her abdomen and back over her breasts, now watching Emma's face in the mirror. Her eyes became spellbound, watching his hands wonder over her exposure. The woman in the mirror stared back, mesmerized, as she experienced the sensations of response, once again, squirming, watching his hands explore her body.  
  
He leaned into her whispering, "I think you're ready now." She gasped as his hands went to her underpants and his fingers slipped inside. She wanted something to grab onto. The fire now flared between her legs, burning, her head swimming. Stanley's head was on her shoulder, kissing her. Her left hand went to his head, grabbing onto a clump of hair, grasping it tighter and tighter as Stanley's right hand began exploring. Emma cried out as he gently touched her in a place that had long been ignored. She was wet. He felt pure delight as his finger delved deeper to feel her most intimate area allow his access. Emma squirmed even more, crying out his name. He removed his hand and gently slipped the panties and garter belt off her. Moving down her back, he tenderly kissed her shoulder blades, her back, rounding out her bottom. Stepping out of her panties, Stanley moved back up her, again embracing from behind. She felt his penis rub against her back, now elongated and hard. His finger found its way back to that warm place inside her. His other hand stroked her breast while tantalizing her left nipple. Her view of their nakedness in the mirror deepened her arousal and desire.  
  
"Oh, Stanley, please, I want you so much." She cried out. That was all she needed to say. He picked her up. With her body reeling from the excitement she had been experiencing, she felt weak. Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"I'm taking you to bed, woman."  
  
Laying her on his bed, looking at her delectable body, he leaned down and tenderly kissed each breast. Emma's loving face smiled up at him, sighing contently. Her arms reached up, pulling him down on top of her. There was a chill in the air, one he hadn't noticed until now so he pulled the covers over them, snuggling up to her. He was content just holding her. So much had happened. Now relaxing beside her was pure bliss but Emma had other things in mind.  
  
What had just transpired in the bathroom had left her breathless. She wanted more. She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it. Stanley's eyes closed. Much to his surprise, she led his hand down slowly, across her breasts and stomach, placing it between her legs.  
  
His eyes opened in surprise as he felt her wetness again. She was looking at him with longing and he smiled. Nothing was said. He was pleased with her forwardness by coming out of her shell, blossoming. Brent had been right, there was quite a temptress lying under the facade of the prim schoolteacher. His finger began to explore and he watched her writhe and squirm as each slight movement caused greater arousal and excitement from within her. He caressed her breasts, tracing his tongue around each nipple. Emma's gasps and cries of pleasure only added fuel to the fire, his finger now moving deeper inside her. Fervently he took a nipple into his mouth. Now clutching at his hair, she moans loudly. Stanley, fully aware of how close she is to the edge, holds back, then slipping his finger out. She cried, "No, don't stop. Stanley!" pleading, pulling his hair. "It feels so good, .please...."  
  
Her cries were enough for him to continue to give her what she wants and in turn it bestowed Stanley the satisfaction and pleasure of arousing her in a way no other man had ever done.making her come alive. His fingers delve deep within her. She kisses the top of his head. As his sucking intensifies, Emma could hardly bear it. His hold tightens against her while her excitement feeds his. Her body felt strung so tight as she couldn't stop quaking underneath his touch. As she comes down, she whispers his name over and over. "Oh, Stanley." Feeling her pulses inside and out turned him on immensely.  
  
Emma runs her fingers through his hair initiates kissing him. So much for the breather Stanley had been expecting., she takes him in her hands, surprising the hell out of him, he moans in pure delight. His mind fairly cloudy, but he manages to have one coherent thought... No time to think, he manges to reach over her, she is still caressing him and he gasps as he opens the drawer to his bedside table.  
  
Emma gaze follows his hand and sees what he pulls out of the drawer... a condom. Emma's only thought is she doesn't want her first time with him to be ruined by a rubber. She lets go of him and reaches for his hand, "No, Stanley."  
  
He looked at her. Not sure what she was meaning.Then he looked in her eyes...the desire and longing still evident. Stan felt in a dilemma of sorts, still clutching the condom in his hand. Emma took his hand, tracing fingertips over his knuckles and then kissing the back of his hand. A light sensual touch across his wrist up his fingers closed his eyes. She opened up his clenched fist dropping the condom. Giving him a seductive smile while drawing his face close, she feathered kisses on his eyelids, nose, following over to his cheek. This exquisite touching was making it very hard for him to concentrate on anything else.  
  
She began to reach for him once again. He took both of her hands into his before she had the chance. Looking into her eyes seriously, "Are you sure?" Emma, desperately wanting to move on, nodded.  
  
"It's okay, really." She waited for some sign from him that he accepted her answer. A smile appeared as he loosened his grip on her hands. HE was directly on top of her now, his hands went into her hair, as his lips covered hers, his body pressing against her, his penis rubbing against her thigh. She moves her legs under him slightly. The opportunity presents itself, as his penis is confronted with the warmth radiating from inside her.  
  
There was a slight hesitation. This was a step in the growth and blossoming of their relationship. Never had Stanley experienced these kind of feelings for a woman, never had he ever wanted anything more than to make her happy. He looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek and she smiled at him sweetly. The longing and desire, the  
  
anticipation was very evident in her gaze. He gently glided inside her, overwhelmed with her moist interior and how snuggly she wrapped around him.how she reacts to his presence within. Even more surprising was the reaction it creates inside him. Every part of his body is now alive. The jolts of excitement raging through his flesh. Wanting it to last, he attempts to settle his presence and tries not to move for a brief period. He wants to hold her and caress her. Afraid of the moment if he delves deeper inside her, he will lose all control.  
  
Anxious with the caressing and coddling of her breasts, the attention causes her to squirm and writhe under him, her movement bringing that added excitement that Stanley is not prepared for. A groan escapes his breath as both her legs wrap around his thighs in an effort to draw him even closer. Much like the night on the couch, feeling her firm legs capturing his body was much too intense. That is the breaking point, he no longer can control the feelings jolting through him and he thrusts himself deeper into her. Spurned on by the screaming of his name, he continues, almost oblivious to the outcry. He felt her responding by gyrating her pelvis with the rhythm he is creating. It is too much for him. Trying desperately to hang on long enough for her satisfaction, he buries his head between her breasts, grasping them as he moans and cries her name over and over, thrusting deep inside.  
  
Emma was completely lost in her satisfaction and grabs his hair, arching her back, bringing a spasm of contractions tightly over him. She could feel his expansion as he was past holding anything back, reacting to her tightening, she feels him cum inside. Both bodies were trembling, inhaling heavily. He sighs and shakes on top of her while she holds him as they come off this incredible high. He remains inside her, kissing her. After some time, he finally rolls off only to draw her to him. She lays on his chest, relaxed and content, she sighs.  
  
As far as Stanley was concerned nothing could be better than this. Holding the woman he loves in his arms, he buries his head in her hair. Taking a whiff of her aroma, he wants to memorize everything about her.her enticing fragrance, the feel of her soft, tender breasts against his skin, her beating heart against his chest, her long lanky legs curled up by his side.  
  
She whispers, "I love you." Her voice sounds weary, but sincere.  
  
He kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes, "And I love you,  
  
Emma."  
  
Nothing else is said. She takes a deep breath and her eyes flutter trying to stay awake. The moments pass in this tender embrace and they fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soft glow of the moonlight drifted into the room. Emma stirred. Smiling, she gazed upon the sight bundled next to her. He looked beautiful even asleep. She watched the comforter rise and fall with each deep breath. Snuggling up close to him, she wanted to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. Gently she laid a hand on his stomach causing him to stir slightly. A smile appeared across his lips and he sighed. The night had been everything she could have imagined and more.  
  
Recalling the evening, she smiled mischievously thinking of all that had transpired. Not conscience of the movement, her hand messaged his stomach and lower, falling upon his soft penis. Stanley stirred slightly. Her curiosity now awakened, she wrapped her hand over him. Wondering if he would object to being aroused in his sleep, she started to touch and hold. As these thoughts were running through her mind, she felt him fill out and come to life. A soft moan escaped his sleeping form as his head slightly tossed one way. She heard her name whispered, his eyes darting back and forth under closed lids, seemingly in a dream. His breath stepped up a notch as he hardened more in her hand. A quick gasp of air and his hand flew down to discover a presence. Stanley now startled, his eyes flew open, finding Emma not so innocently caressing him,  
  
"My god, woman, you sure know how to wake a guy up." She propped herself on an elbow and leaned over his chest, smiling. He found her gaze endearing with that twinkle in her eye. "You obviously can't sleep."  
  
"I slept beautifully, actually. And then I opened my eyes and the sight  
  
of you lying beside me...." she paused, "well.... I wanted to touch you." She smiled down at him, her hand still residing in its place of venture. He pulled up the covers and had a peek.  
  
"I can see that." He smiled. "Anything else you wanted to do?"  
  
"No." She teased and took her hand away.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't. You start something, you finish it. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"  
  
"It's really late."  
  
She turned away from him and the next thing she knew, he was twisting her over and pulling her on top of him. His arms were firmly embraced around her. She was going nowhere. She playfully smirked and wrinkled her nose at him, almost liking the predicament of being captured in his loving bear hug. Seeing a slight opening and wanting to tease her in return for this little waking venture, he started to tickle her. This did surprise her as she jumped, laughing and squirming on top of him. He might have thought to have the upper hand with her still in his clutches but Emma was ready to dish out some more. Who would have thought all of the tickle fights she had been involved in with her brother when they were children, would now be to her advantage? She knew just the right spot, on the side, right below the ribs. Whether his arms were wrapped around her or not, she knew all the angles of attack in order to reach it. He was fair game. Poking then wiggling her fingers fervently in the spot caused Stanley to clutch his side in laughter.  
  
"Emma, you stop that right now!"  
  
Breaking out of the bear hug, she now sat up on her knees, straddling his stomach, to smile down at him, "You don't have a chance, Stanley."  
  
He playfully snarled, "You want to bet?" launching a counter attack, grabbing both her sides.  
  
The tickling fight had begun!  
  
He was much stronger and Emma was incredibly ticklish, doubling over as he poked and prodded her stomach and attacked simultaneously from both sides. She was laughing so hard, she could hardly breath, so he let up a bit.  
  
"I'll give you a rest and let you catch your breath. You don't' know what you're dealing with." He let go, lying back momentarily watching Emma take deep breaths. The comment had provoked her. She would play this game but if he thought he could win, he was sorely mistaken. When he was unaware, she quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He didn't fight much, just showing a little resistance seemed to make it more interesting. Each breast rubbed against his chest, her face inches from his. The smile on his lips was one of voluntary surrender. The look in his eyes was evident of the game he was playing all along.  
  
"I give up. You win."  
  
Emma gazed into his eyes. "You're my prisoner."  
  
"That's the way it looks, doesn't it?" His eyes clouded with a longing, very aware of her naked presence over his.  
  
Feeling his eyes grow with desire, she leaned in to cover his lips, parting her mouth slightly. His tongue began tracing her lips, then plunges in, exploring her mouth hungrily. She felt lightheaded. The passion and desire once again ignited without the awkwardness. Breaking away momentarily, she lifted up slightly, while still on her knees leaning over him. He gazed at her breasts dangling in his face. He felt her grip loosen and responded by reaching for her, hungrily kissing each one.  
  
Stan gently attempted to detach her from his abdomen to roll her underneath, softly tugging on her torso. Still remembering his earlier comment she felt 'he doesn't know what he is dealing with'! Emma has other ideas. Expecting the results of her earlier exploration to still be in place, she reaches back and takes him in her hands pleasantly pleased at what she found. Stanley gasps.  
  
"You're the prisoner, remember? " she says confidently as she repositions. "I think I'm the one in charge here." He is taken by complete surprise. His head leans back in surrender, as his eyes roll up and close. She slowly pushes back and envelops him inside her. She wastes no time in establishing her desire. Stanley is totally helpless, lying underneath her as she rides him. His hands grasp for her breasts then she leans towards him, continuing the cadence. Her kisses seem desperate and rough as she bites his lip, then tenderly sucks it. He is wild as his hands grapple for anything. Blindly finding her hips, he attempts to slow her to no avail, squirming to the side.anything. To keep him in line, she tightens her legs and quickens the rhythm. He only wants her to slow so he can be assured she is satisfied. It wasn't working. Stanley's body jerks as he feels the release on its way. Emma's body feels it too, her body now on the brink of another orgasm. Pulling her down on top of him, gasping, sighing, he holds her tight as the wave rushes over both of them. Emma collapses in his strong arms like a rag doll.  
  
The house is now quiet, the only sound heard was their breathing slowly  
  
becoming steady. She hasn't budged, unable to move, not wanting to move. Just wanting to be close to him. Weak and spent, his stroking up and down her back is soothing and melancholy. She drifts off within minutes.  
  
Stanley is not long in following. 


	17. the morning after

It was nearly 2am and all should have been quiet in the living room of Rachel's apartment. The girls had gone to bed at about midnight, after a wild night of dancing and singing, telling crazy ghost stories, playing charades and eating way too much junk food. Rachel had stayed in the living room with them until they fell asleep and then retired to her own room.  
  
Melody awoke hearing muffled odd sounds. To her surprise they were coming from the moving lump in the sleeping bag next to her. Melody sat up and rubbed her eyes. Reaching over, she unzipped the bag to find Holly partially turned upside down while still muttering and fidgeting. She began to thrash about and call out in her sleep.  
  
"Let me alone! I want my Dad. Let me see him, please!" Her voice sounded so desperate and pleading, as if she were scared. Melody knew what it was like to have nightmares but her mom had always been there to comfort her. She wasn't sure what she should do.  
  
Holly's cries became more frantic, most of what she said was jumbled and incoherent, but Melody heard her say, 'Mom'. Then, very clearly, she cried out, "What's wrong with my mom. not moving.leave her alone!.no." Melody reached over to gently shake Holly's shoulder.  
  
"Holly.Holly, wake up. You're having a bad dream."  
  
Holly jolted up, startled, her eyes wide. "Daddy." Then she seemed to focus on Melody and realized where she was, slowly calming down. This freaked Melody out.  
  
"Maybe I should go wake up Rachel. She can call your dad." Melody was used to other sleepovers where there were first time girls who were scared and couldn't seem to stay the night away from home, so she started to get up. Holly grabbed her arm,  
  
"No, I don't want you to bother Rachel. It's no big deal." Melody could tell she was lying. "I don't want to worry my dad. He thinks I don't have them anymore." Melody was a bit confused. Her mom would be the first person she would want to share her bad dreams with.  
  
"Do you remember what it was about?" Holly recalled bits and pieces. It seemed parts were missing about the house she used to live in with her mom. She was always hiding her eyes in her dream.  
  
"Are they about your mom?" Melody only knew that Holly's mom was dead, but nothing else, as she never talked about her mom, almost like she didn't exist. The last year had been difficult for Holly and Stanley.  
  
Holly hesitated and nodded, "sort of."  
  
Melody wished her mom was here. She always knew the right thing to say. Remembering what her mom would do for her, Melody looked down to find her big floppy eared dog, Brewster, who always accompanied her to bedtime. He was soft and cuddly, with a knack for chasing away monsters in the middle of the night. Feeling Holly needed him worse than she did tonight, sympathetically she handed Brewster over to her. "He helps me sleep, you can have him for the night."  
  
"But he's your favorite, I couldn't. How will you go to sleep without him?"  
  
"It's okay. I don't really need him. I like him, yeah...to sleep with. But I want you to have him. I know it's not the same as having your dad here."  
  
"Sometimes my dad doesn't know what to say or do. It's hard for him." Holly took the dog and gave him a snuggle, "He's really soft."  
  
Melody didn't want to make a big deal out of this. She climbed back into her sleeping bag. "You can wake me up, if you need to, okay?"  
  
Holly snuggled back into her bag holding the dog close. "Okay. Thanks."  
  
There was a silence then Holly spoke, "Melody?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wish you'd try and like my dad. He's really okay."  
  
Melody was silent, reflecting on her encounters with Holly's dad. "I know." She paused, "He's in love with my mom isn't he?"  
  
Holly answered back, "I don't know. It kind of seems like that, doesn't it?"  
  
"And you're okay with that?"  
  
"He's been alone for a long time. He always seemed sad to me. And now he's happy when he's with your mom. I really like her."  
  
Melody thought about them together and how they did seem so happy together. "My mom's happy when she's with him too." She didn't want to talk about this anymore. It still concerned her where this was going...the whole Stan and her mom thing.  
  
" We should go to sleep."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Melody." Melody heard Holly shifting in her sleeping bag and turning over.  
  
"Night, Holly." Melody lay there for a few minutes. Somehow they connected. Maybe she was meant be an older sister. Melody found it weird. She never wanted this to happen and here she found herself beginning to like her, to really be nice to her. It was like having a younger sister. Her mom had said how Holly desperately wanted a family. Melody saw past self as not willing to share her family. Was she having a change of heart? Did she really want them in her life? She closed her eyes, keeping the confusion at bay. She didn't really know what she wanted. Of course she wanted her mom happy. There was no question about that. For now, she just wanted it as it was. Stanley and Holly in spurts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Stanley sprawled across the bed perched on his left side with his lower arm dangling out over the edge. Emma snuggled up against his back, her right arm draped over him. Their sleep went uninterrupted, until Stanley felt a sensation on his fingers that jarred him out of the deep slumber he rarely experienced. His eyes opened and it took him a few minutes to realize it was now morning. He felt a little disoriented. Looking at the clock, it said 10am. When was the last time he had slept in this late? When was the last time he slept this good?  
  
He smiled as he realized Emma's hand was resting on him. Not wanting to disturb her, he lay still, placing his right hand over hers. Then he felt it again. He grimaced as he felt a wet tongue cover his fingers. Looking down at the side of the bed, Scrap's head now resting on the edge with eyes reflecting a good morning.  
  
He gave him a pat, and smiled whispering, "Hey, boy. I know you're hungry." Scrap answered with a "roahgh" and a quick movement of his tongue around his mouth. Scrap normally didn't venture into Stan's room, as he knew the bed was off limits. His place was in the kitchen or the backyard. But he had been waiting for over an hour now. Stan answered Scrap's morning yawn as he scruffed his head, "Give me a minute, boy."  
  
Stanley turned slowly, not wanting to disturb Emma's sleep. While rolling to his back she stirred a bit and her hand remained, now resting on his chest. While gently lifting it off him, he drew it to his lips kissing the back. A slight smile appeared across her face and a sigh released as she repositioned herself at his side. She was an incredible sight to wake up to. He turned towards her still holding her hand, gazing at her. Waking up beside her every morning was definitely something he could get used to.  
  
Scrap now had his paws on the bed, a wet nose rubbing against Stan's back. He whined bringing Stan back to reality. As he released Emma's hand and sat up, Emma stirred. Stanley sat on the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair. Scrap's nose was nudging him to get him to hurry up when a hand reached up and stroked his back.  
  
Stanley turned and Emma rolled from her side to her back gazing up at him stretching the morning haze from her mind. Her hair feathered across the pillow with her arms above her head, yawning and then managed to smile. Stanley couldn't help but notice how content and relaxed she looked.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty awakes." He leaned over her, kissing her gently, wiping a strand of hair off her face. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Ummm..." She sighed as she stretched again this time reaching her hands up and wrapping them around his neck, pulling him towards her. Administering soft kisses across his face. Stanley sighing and softy kissing her back, enjoying every minute. That was until Scrap began to howl about his empty breakfast bowl.  
  
This startled Emma, not even realizing the dog was in the room. She sat up abruptly clutching the sheet to her front side. She'd never heard Scrap make such a racket. Stanley looked apologetic as he stood up to find his shorts where they had been deposited and pulled them on. "He's hungry. I won't be long." She lay back on the pillow watching him, the content smile still very evident. "I'll put the coffee on as well."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Emma was happy. This was how a Sunday morning should be. The noise in the distance told her that Stanley was opening a can of dog food. He was talking to the dog accompanied by the sound of the coffee machine brewing. This seemed so perfect.  
  
He returned to the bedroom, flinging himself onto the bed, landing inches from her. Sliding under the covers he drew her close to him. "Coffees on, dog's fed...we have..." he looked over at the clock, "an hour or so before we need to pick up the girls. What do you want to do?" He squeezed her and raised his eyebrows.  
  
At the mention of the children, Emma's mood changed slightly. Stanley was aware it brought her back to reality. There would be no more nights like last night in the immediate future or mornings as blissful as this. Tomorrow she would be waking up in La Mesa in her own bed alone.  
  
Emma's head lay across his chest as he stroked her hair, "I don't want this to end." She paused, "in an hour...or a day...or a month..."  
  
He could hear the melancholy in her voice and he lifted a finger up to her mouth, "Schhh. It's not ending..." he kissed the top of her head, "It's only beginning Emma."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Uh, uh, uh...no buts.you aren't going to question this. You have to trust me on this one. Waking up beside you this morning...well...it's something I could become very used to."  
  
She propped herself up looking down into his eyes, trying to see what lay behind them. It was evident that he had something there. He could tell she was going to question him and he held the finger up again over her lips. "I'm working on it, okay? No questions."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The coffee machine's timer went off signaling it was done. Stan was glad that it came just at the right time. He started to get up.  
  
"I need my coffee." She pushed him back down.  
  
"I want to get it."  
  
"Really?" he questioned.  
  
"Hey, you won't let me question you, no questioning me either." He held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Okay." He watched as she got up, grabbed his robe hanging on the door and slipped it on. It was huge on her but she drew the belt tightly around her midsection to tie it. He never knew that old bathrobe could look so good as tied around a woman. Watching as she took the lapels in both of hands and brought them up, her mouth disappearing under the robe, she took a deep breath closed her eyes absorbing the aroma. Stanley's scent. It was a tatty, well-worn plaid flannel number, something her father would have worn in the 60's. Emma found it incredibly soft and warm, being quite comforting.  
  
"I know what you're going to say.... I need a new robe. It must reek of all sorts of wonderful exotic smells" he wrinkled his nose. "I haven't washed it in months."  
  
"Oh, no, this one is wonderful. It smells just like you. Don't even think of getting a new one."  
  
"And that is good?"  
  
She smiled as she took another whiff, shaking her head, "uh-hu. You don't mind me wearing it do you?"  
  
"What I have is yours...." he made a gesture with his arm and smiled.  
  
"I'll get you your coffee. I have heard you are unbearable without it in the mornings." she teased.  
  
"Kyle told you that? You know I do tend to get a little irate...but"  
  
"I was just going to say that I've seen no signs of that kind of behavior yet so far." She moved back over the bed kneeling next to him, leaning over and kissing him.  
  
He took hold of the lapels of the robe and pulled her on top of him, "I am sure it had something to do with what took place last night."  
  
"What the dancing?" She smiled.  
  
"Right, the dancing...that has got to be it." He gave her a playful pat on the bottom, "my coffee, woman...I thought you were getting my coffee."  
  
Emma got up, turning around at the door, smiling at him.  
  
Emma returned with a Trees of Mystery mug (a tacky tourist attraction in Northern California) of freshly brewed black coffee. She wasn't sure how he could stand it that way. Under her arm was the Sunday paper. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him, handing him the mug and laid the paper on his lap.  
  
"This is what Sunday's should be about. Having your woman cater to your every need." he teased.  
  
"That is all I'm doing for you." she opened the paper and found the department stores sales pages, pulled them out from the paper and moved over to the other side of the bed, pretending to be interested in their content.  
  
"Really?" he opened up the paper while sipping his coffee. "We'll see about that." He was sure she might have some other tricks up her sleeve after that middle of the night fiasco. He smiled turning to see if she was listening, a knowing twinkle in his eye.  
  
She picked up a pillow ready to fling it at him and he held up his coffee, "you would never hit a man with a hot cup of coffee in their hands, now would you?"  
  
Dropping her ammunition, she stood up and went to the bathroom in a playful sulk. Stanley sat back enjoying his coffee and the paper.  
  
When she finally appeared from out of the bathroom, a secretive smile brightened her face. She went over to the bed to sit next to him. He put the paper down. Hers reflected a glitter from her eyes.  
  
"Something on your mind?" He questioned her with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath."  
  
He picked his paper back up. "Go right ahead." Emma pulled the paper down so he was looking at her. That got her a view of his smirking.  
  
"I'm taking a bath with you."  
  
He laughed. "Really? I don't think I was consulted. I'd prefer a shower."  
  
"Why do you have that bathtub if you don't use it?"  
  
"Holly's used it. Someone told me it was a good investment and adds value to the house when I sell."  
  
"So you never plan on using the bath?"  
  
"Well, I guess you're going to persuade me." He looked at her.  
  
"You either want to or not, I should be reason enough." She got off the bed and went into the bathroom turning on the water. He could see her lithe body from the bed as she felt leaned over the water and adjusted the temperature. When she turned to look at him, he quickly buried his head back into the paper, hoping it wasn't too obvious. She walked back through the living room and headed out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Why do you care?" She left the room. He heard noises coming from down the hall and wondered what she was up to. When she walked back in the room, something was definitely being hidden behind her back, as the robe was slipping off her left shoulder. Due to her hugging the concealed item from him, she couldn't pull it back up. Stan wasn't able to suppress his smile, beginning to think that bath sounded pretty good. She didn't return the smile and headed into the bathroom. When she turned around this time he was leaning forward trying to see what she was doing. She gave him a look and shut the door.  
  
Now his curiosity was getting the best of him so he put his paper down and went to the bathroom door, knocking. "Emma, I'll take a bath with you. Come on open up."  
  
"It's open." He pushed it open and saw her immersed in a load of bubbles. A Mr. Bubble box on the counter. He chuckled.  
  
"A bubble bath?"  
  
"Don't laugh at me."  
  
"I'm not. You stole those from Holly." He sat on the edge of the tub in his shorts, reaching into the bath and cupping a handful. He blew on them and they floated across the room.  
  
"Stanley have you had some deprived childhood where you have never had a bubble bath?"  
  
"Can't say that I have actually. I was never fond of baths, put up a fuss as a kid. I couldn't bear to be all wrinkly." He reached his hand in again and made a swirling pattern right above her chest. "I've got a little surprise for you."  
  
"I couldn't possibly imagine what other surprises you are capable of, Mr Jobson?" He ascended closer to her face, reaching over her shoulder for the edge of the tub as if to keep his balance.  
  
Just inches from her lips, he whispered. "Close your eyes." She obeyed with a giggle. "Think of something incredibly romantic that you would like to have in your bathwater."  
  
A long drawn out sigh enlisted from her lips as her imagination started to add more things on her 'to do list while in the tub' with Stan.  
  
A soft click.  
  
Sounds of motorized humming, steadily built in intensity.  
  
Her eyes remained closed, as she couldn't believe all of the soft swirls massaging her body. Everything from top to bottom immersed in water was subject to this stimulation.  
  
The water jets were manipulating more bubbles through the water.  
  
"Does that feel good?"  
  
"Umm-hmm.." She peeked her eyes open.  
  
"I'll let you enjoy." When he started to remove himself from across the tub and his coveted overhead viewpoint, there was a slight slip and he began to lose his balance from the growing pile of bubbles. Emma, noticing the perfect opportunity, pulled his arm resulting with him coming down with a splash. Water and bubbles splashed all over the floor. The bathtub being of fairly good size, made it so Stan landed next to Emma not on top of her. She couldn't control her laughter.  
  
" Very funny, Emma, I'm still in my shorts." He couldn't help but smile. "You realize I was planning on getting in of my own free will...but no you had to pull this little stunt." It was pretty funny. His legs were still over the edge of the tub.  
  
She reached down and put her hands in his shorts. "Okay...okay...you are so impatient. Give me a minute." He lifted his body up and pulled the shorts off. Emma guiding them as they slinked down his legs. Once off she swung them around, smiling and then threw them onto the already soaked floor.  
  
Repositioning himself across from her while still facing her, he soon felt a foot managing to snake its way up his calf. Her kneecap was peeking above the water's surface. His hand reached over to it and gave it a tender caress before it disappeared into the water and her foot was now positioned on his thigh. He felt an arousal of sensation throughout his body as he looked over at Emma's incredibly innocent face gazing at him from across the tub. "You never cease to amaze me, Emma Heyward." A big toe was inching it's way closer to her intended target. A deep breath was released and a sigh escaped before he could continue. "And to think you came across as the prim and proper school teacher when I first met you. Wouldn't all your colleagues at Madison Elementary be surprised what is lying under the surface?"  
  
'This is your doing. If I never would have met you...."  
  
He leaned over her, causing her foot to now rest at its final destination. He put his hand over her mouth. "But you did meet me...and there's no going back now." Feeling the ball of her foot kneading up and down in a most sensitive spot, Stanley let out a gasp. Closing his eyes tight, the excitement she gave him filled throughout. The distance between was too much for him to bear. This time he leaned forward taking her hand, gently pulling her towards him. With a little repositioning, he managed to get her to sit in between his legs. His erection now rubbing against her back, arms encircled around her, while his hands caressed what was most accessible. Emma sighed, as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder turning and managing to find his desirable lips ready to meet hers. The relaxing rivulets of water churned the bubbles, tickling her chest. The kisses became fervent and needy.  
  
Emma managed to pull up for air and stroked his cheek, smiling, "see this wasn't such a bad idea after all." His hands slowly moved from her waist to her breasts. The palms of his hands kneaded each one with expertise and vigor. Emma sighed as his touch brought excitement to every part of her body.  
  
He whispered into her ear, "I must say so far your ideas have all been very enticing...and I'm curious what else you have on your mind for this morning."  
  
"If only we had more time," she managed to respond between his sensual petting. A slight squeeze of her breasts and Emma's back arched, causing her to rub against his penis. He gasped into her ear.  
  
"Oh, Emma, we have plenty of time." A seductive tone inflicted in his words as his hands slowly move down her stomach and below the surface. Enjoying her reaction he is invoking in her body with every move, she continued pressing back against him, causing more pressure on his penis.  
  
Her eyes closed feeling him against her back. Stanley watches this with pure pleasure whispering again, "Do you like that?"  
  
Emma's head was swimming with sensations feeling him snugly against her back while his hands caressed her lower abdomen. She sighs and nods. Anticipating more sensual exploring from his next move, she was becoming anxious for his touch. But when it didn't happen, her eyes opened, his cheek nestled up against hers. "What do you want Emma?"  
  
She was a little confused. He must know what she wanted. Only a twinkle reflected in his eyes. "Tell me what you want." He kissed her cheek, her neck. "Even better, show me."  
  
This was a surprise to her. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant. In disbelief, she closed her eyes, still feeling his continued kissing of her face, "Show me," he repeated.  
  
"Stanley." she felt shy and awkward. ".I couldn't...no."  
  
"I think you could." His voice was reassuring. "You might like it."  
  
His tongue wonderfully licked her neck up to her ear lobe. Emma's body was going crazy with desire. Why couldn't he just move his hand a few inches?  
  
"I want to make you happy, Em...but you have to show me what you want." She felt like the tables had been turned. He was playing a game where he was in total control. "I want you to show me what you want..." His hand played with the soft hair below her stomach. Every nerve was attempting to stand on end. He had her right there, right where he wanted her. Now, he was leaving it up to her to make the next move.  
  
Hesitant, Emma's slightly shaking hand slowly came up out of the water, where it had been pressed against the floor of the tub. Her eyes remained closed. Feeling by touch, she gently stroked his cheek to begin with. He smiled sensing her next move. Exploring down, following his prompting, she slowly touched each breast. His hand mirrored her movements, stroking the underside of each. A slight movement of her fingers as they encircled the nipple. He whispered into her ear, "Now that is a sight." She opened her eyes, to see what he was intently gazing at, her nipple very erect from her own touch. The bubbles had dispersed quite a bit and the view she had was very clear indeed.  
  
"You're beautiful, Emma. I want you to see that." He kissed her tenderly on the cheek. The sight of his hand caressing her next to her own hand intensified her already taunt sensations throughout. Stanley intently waiting for her next move smiled reassuringly to whisper in her ear, "I'll follow your lead."  
  
She couldn't believe what was happening but her hand slowly slid down her stomach. Stanley's followed. With her own touch and his, her body began to shiver and quake. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked in a deep whisper.  
  
"Ummhhmmm." That and a nod of the head was the only response she was capable of as her body reeled out of control. Her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own, as it immersed in the water, resting on her most personal area, still hesitant, yet so wanting to continue. He kissed her neck, encouraging her to explore further. Her response intensified.  
  
With only a few inches remaining in her travels, Stanley watched as she continued, allowing a finger to slip inside. A gasp escaped and Stanley tightened his hold on her with his right hand. His left hand found hers and placed it on top, stroking the back of her hand, urging her to continue. His breathing quickened as he became increasingly turned on by this display. Emma's shaking continued as she gently rubbed herself, the sighs and moans of pleasure increased as her rhythm quickened. Stanley's hand moved directly below hers, touching her, outlining the surrounding area, and Emma called out his name in a plea of desperation, "Stanley...please."  
  
He smiled, as his right hand grabbed a breast fondling it. He couldn't get enough of her teetering on the edge. "Enjoy it Emma, don't' fight it." Hearing his soft encouragement only expedited the incoming waves as they rushed over her, a climax filling through her senses. Stan could only hold on for the ride.  
  
: This was very stimulating and so endearing to hold her and feel her response while cuddled completely around her. Emma's head lay back on his firm shoulder, catching her breath. He had shut off the soothing water jets and the ripple of waves also subsided in the cooling water. As his hands stroked her he felt how cool her shoulders were followed by a shiver. "You're getting cold."  
  
Releasing his arms and nudging her forward, he stepped out to grab a large towel. Holding it out, she looked up to smile and accepted his drying invitation. Her body felt weak but completely satisfied and the warm towel wrapped around her body felt ever so comforting. As he rubbed the towel over her body, he placed his forehead against hers and smiled, kissing her tenderly.  
  
Emma collapsed on the bed in a heap wrapped in Stanley's robe. She was content and relaxed from the encounter in the bath. Pulling the material snug and looking at him, she felt another part more hungered for only what Stan could give her. Her desire was beginning to spark deeper within.  
  
Stanley now noticed the time. He had told Rachel he would pick up the girls before noon and it was nearly that now. He went to the dresser to pull out a new pair of boxers slipping them on.  
  
Emma spread out on the bed holding a hand out to him, "Come back to bed."  
  
He turned smiling at her, "It's time to go pick up the girls." He headed over to the closet, attempting to ignore the temptation. As he pulled out a pair of jeans, he noticed her dress lying on the floor at his feet. He picked it up and tossed it over to her, "Don't you think you should be getting dressed?"  
  
"You're no fun." She pouted as the dress landed on top of her. She watched him as he pulled on his jeans. Aware of the looks coming from the bed, he took deep breaths trying to fight the feeling he had ever since the bath.  
  
He watched as she sat up and the robe slipped off her shoulder. She made no attempt to cover her bare shoulder as she eyed the dress lying on her lap. OH, how she wished she could spend the whole day naked in his bed. The thought gave her shivers he was well aware of. His jeans still unbuttoned, he headed back to the dresser for a shirt and picked up her forgotten slip on the way. "You might need this." He held it up, ready to toss it. She held out her hand.  
  
"Bring it to me." There was a trademark sultry look in her eyes and he smiled not able to resist. Leaning on the bed to hand it to her she acted as if to fetch the soft undergarment and instead her hand went straight for the fly of his jeans.  
  
He saw it coming and backed off. Waving a finger at her chuckling, "Uh- uh.... we'll be here all day. Get dressed." He tossed the slip onto her lap.  
  
She playfully tossed a pillow at him as he began to button his fly, making a direct hit. He picked up the pillow, now on the floor and flung it right back, "We don't have time for this" but couldn't help but laugh. When was the last time he had had a pillow fight? And the fact this pillow fight involved a highly attractive woman, practically naked, sitting on his bed? Oh, god, how this was tempting.  
  
She gave him a little pout, knowing he was right, she let the robe slip off her shoulders and slipped the slip over her head. He stood watching her, the sight of her dressing herself, made him forget about what he had been doing and he went to the dresser and found a clean t-shirt, to put on, but out of the corner of his eye he watched Emma. She could be seductive and sexy to him in so many simple little ways. Just the way she pushed her hair off her face or the way she slipped the dress over her head.  
  
She stood up, the zipper unzipped, the dress slightly off her shoulder she headed into the bathroom for her underpants. Only to find them on the slightly drenched floor, soaking wet. She swore under breath, "Oh, damn."  
  
Stanley started to put his t-shirt on and heard her as he peeked his head through the neck. She walked back into the room, holding the wet underpants as if they were a dead animal. "They're soaking wet."  
  
His eyes gazed down her body, his thoughts roaming to visualize her bare without underpants. Even though he had been with her all night, her naked body next to him, this was rapidly exciting him.   
  
She saw her stockings on the floor and stooped down to pick them up. Once down on the floor, she continued exploring, wondering where her shoes were. They weren't anywhere to be seen. Without looking up, she questioned Stanley, still intently scopeing the floor for her shoes. "Do you know where my shoes are?" Smiling thinking about last night, "AS I recall, they were in your possession last."   
  
His expression was blank with glazed eyes staring at her.  
  
With no response from him, she slowly crouched down and got on her knees, adjusting her skirt while attempting to have a peak under the bed. Stan stood motionless, his eyes never leaving her legs and derriere. She was driving him absolutely crazy without lifting a finger, as he hadn't thought of that position, yet. With a lean forward onto her hands, she managed to look under the bed. "I found them." She said in triumph as she reached for them.  
  
Stan watched in utter amazement as her dress cinched up over her thighs and uncovered a good percentage of her bottom. His throat was suddenly dry. All he could do was take a deep breath, while looking at her bare back exposed by the dress still unzipped. His eyes traveled down to her bottom and those thighs and legs. The last few minutes had been had been a war of fighting off a steady flow of desire and lust he was feeling for her. And he slowly felt to be in a loosing battle. This sight was almost too much to bear. He wanted her, there was no question about that.   
  
Emma stood slowly, quickly pulling down her dress as she looked at  
  
Stan's hungry gaze, taking her in. There was a dark glint she had not witnessed before. It sent a shudder down her spine, as he moved slowly towards her, an animal stalking its prey.  
  
His shirt remained only halfway on with the pants still unbuttoned. He reached forward, drawing her close to him. It was how he did it that caused such a startled reaction. Squeezing her bottom with his left hand, Emma immediately let go of her armload of gathered articles, the panties, stockings, the shoes, gasping, as he brusquely pulled her close to him. His mouth covered hers, roughly, lovingly, all in the same context, biting her bottom lip, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, while at the same time pinning her against the computer desk. Emma's heart raced, not prepared for this excitement he escalated through her.  
  
With both hands, he pulled her up higher to his waist, raised her up, lifting her onto the desk. She embraced his shoulders while her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso. Trying to keep her balance when set on the desk, her hands flew back, grasping toward the edges. Momentarily breaking their union, Stanley searched her face for any signs of apprehension on her part. There was none. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her.   
  
In her position, she was unable to prevent his domination of examining her excitement. Stanley ran his fingers across her thigh sliding a finger between. Oh, yes...just what he expected... a wicked smile appeared on his face. His hand found the nape of her neck and he leaned in, his tongue tracing down the side of her neck. It was nothing like Emma was used to. Provocative sighs and moans were reactions of the pleasure she felt from his touch.  
  
The tenderness was replaced by a ravenous, lustful display as his mouth devoured her neck, licking it, alternating to nibbling and sucking. Emma was amazed at what this was doing to her. His hands traveled down her back, not in the soft caressing manor he was so incredibly good at, but a rough pressure that was animalistic. Unable to mask his growing exhilaration, both hands clutched her naked bottom while his teeth bit into her neck.  
  
Emma was beside herself. Jolting from the unexpected pain was nothing, compared to the excitement building inside. She gulped in a deep breath as with one quick movement, his hands yanked her forward, sliding her closer to the edge of the desk, rubbing his body against her most intimate.  
  
She's right where he wants her, exposed and excited. Not wasting any time, he opened the fly of his shorts, thrusting himself inside. Emma's cries were frantic. Her body thrashed about, so overcome and thrilled by the invasion, knocking over a penholder, while papers and debris scattered to the floor. She tried sitting forward, looking for something, anything to grab on to for support. Stanley didn't stop but continued the steady rhythm, grinding against her with lust driven force. Her hands found his hair, clutching and now pulling on it, trying to hang on to this wild roller coaster of ecstasy. Within moments, both their bodies shook uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the spontaneous release of this wild animalistic form of lovemaking.  
  
Stanley groaned with pleasure as his hands moved up her back to hold her tight in an embrace. He buried his head in her neck as his heart rate began to decrease. Emma's arms now hung at her side, limp, her body trembling, her eyes shut, taking gasps of breath.... when she didn't return the embrace he pulled back from supporting her. She looked as though she would pass out.  
  
"Emma." His voice now showed concern. She opened her eyes slowly,  
  
looking at him in a way he wasn't used to. Oh, god, this was not good. He stroked her face and brushed her hair back with his fingers. "Emma, I'm sorry...if I hurt you...I never meant to..." her face still flushed, her eyes glazed. He waited for a reaction of any kind, as he continued brushing the back of his hand across her cheek.  
  
The stroking across her cheek calmed her and she began taking a few deep breaths. He noticed her coming around. "Are you okay? My god, Emma, you know I love you and I promise this won't happen again." Stan was now feeling incredibly guilty for what had just transpired. HE should have known this was something Emma would not find to her liking. She liked being loved and enjoyed his gentle touch. What was he thinking forcing himself on her like that?  
  
The beginnings of a smile appeared on her face, "If you love me, you mustn't promise anything of the kind." He looked at her, having an idea what she meant but not believing what he heard.  
  
"You liked it?" Slightly embarrassed she nodded her head. Stanley smiled and lifted her chin gazing into he eyes, "Really?"  
  
She tried to avert her eyes from his but he held her chin firm. "I'm not sure I understood it. What happened..."  
  
"Isn't that obvious...Emma, you turn me on...in the bath, drying you off.... my god, you laid on the bed tempting me...and then that little display on the floor..."  
  
"But you didn't seem interested...and then...this."  
  
"Believe me, I was interested...I think that was pretty apparent..." he kissed her gently on the lips, and his hand traced down her neck, she flinched slightly as his hand brushed over the spot he had bitten her. Stanley was curious what had caused that reaction and he looked down to see a bright red mark where his mouth and teeth had only been moments earlier. It was pretty obvious that bruising would replace the redness in a day or so. But he couldn't help but smile. Emma tried to figure out what he was looking at. He gently traced his finger over the spot again and she flinched for a second time.  
  
"Ah...I think I gave you a hickey."  
  
"No...are you serious?" He lifted her off the desk, giving a slight chuckle and pulled her dress down. She retreated to the bathroom, examining the spot on her neck in the mirror. This was supposed to happen when you were 16 not in your 30's. Tomorrow there would be a bruise and how was she going to hide it from her kids, or everyone at school?  
  
Stanley tucked himself in and buttoned his fly, pulling his shirt down. He looked into the bathroom and saw her expression in the mirror. He entered the bathroom and she watched his reflection in the mirror behind her. He zipped up her dress to begin with and then put his arms around her from behind.  
  
He couldn't be serious. He found it amusing that he had given her a hickey. Something he hadn't done since high school. But he didn't want to infuriate her because obviously this was a big deal to her. She could see the smirk on his face holding back laughter.  
  
"Oh, you would find this funny." But she couldn't be mad at him. She had never had a hickey in her life. She remembered being in high school boyfriend-less and a girl, Shannon Baxter, (the sophomore slut everyone called her), in her typing class who wore a horrible floral scarf around her neck for a week. Everyone knew she had a hickey. Emma saw her in the showers in PE with a bruise on her neck the size of a golf ball. Emma had often wondered what actually had to take place to cause such a horrible bruise. Shannon had seen her looking and had very confidently told Emma that it was a sign of a boy's love and how proud she was of it. The humiliation from stares and glares was nothing, not when all she had to do was think of him and what he had done to her. Now it all made sense to her.  
  
Stanley saw her trying to hide a smile, "You like it and here you're trying to make me feel bad...." he playfully squeezed her tight, "You'll be the talk of the Madison Elementary teachers lounge...my god, I'd love to be a fly on the wall tomorrow when you walk in the room."  
  
"Oh, stop it." She was now smiling, "don't we need to get going?" She  
  
turned to him and he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I suppose that would be wise or otherwise you might not make it out of the bedroom and who knows what else I am capable of under these circumstances." He teased. He gave her a pat on the bottom and then released her.  
  
She headed out into the bedroom and looked at her shoes, stocking and panties lying in a heap where they had landed. Stanley had picked up the car keys, shoved his wallet into his back pocket and watched her as she stood looking at her things.  
  
"You are holding me up. Come on, get your things."  
  
"I'm not bending over. Not with you looking at me."  
  
He laughed and moved over to her bending to pick them up and placing them into her hands but not being able to resist, he stroked up the backside of her leg and continued up the back of her dress, squeezing her bare bottom tightly.smiling.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stanley arrived at Rachel's house, it was close to l:00 pm. Rachel slowly opened the door with a wide smile on her face, "Well, well, well.... Emma's a sly one. Sending you so she can avoid my morning after interrogation."  
  
"Well, do you blame her? Minding your own business, Rachel, isn't one of your strong points."  
  
"Touché. You got me. So am I to receive any bit of juicy details about the evenings events."  
  
"Not from me...and I am hoping Emma can keep something private from you for a change."  
  
"Well, you look wonderful." She eyed him up and down. "But then I guess you always do. So that isn't giving anything away. But you have a twinkle in your eye. And I'm not used to you smiling so much."  
  
Stanley was glad to see Holly running up behind her. "Dad!" She ran into his arms and he twirled he around.  
  
"You can't have missed me that much."  
  
"I always miss you." Melody appeared behind them. Stan noticed her expression. He put Holly down.  
  
"Isn't my mom coming?"  
  
"She's back at the house tending to a few things. I'm picking you up if that's okay...she told me you have a thing for Mimi's Sunday brunch. And I am famished." He tried to get some kind of reaction from her and then looked at Holly and then at Rachel shrugging her shoulders, he continued. "Your mom says the Belgian waffles are the best in town. Thought no time like the present to give them a try."  
  
"My mom is coming, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. We'll go pick her up." Stanley turned to Rachel, "Thanks for having them."  
  
"No problem. They were wonderful. We had a blast, right girls? But then I'm sure you did too, didn't you Stanley?" Melody scowled at her and Stan couldn't help but notice the expression. Melody picked up her sleeping bag and backpack, walking past them out to his car.  
  
Rachel noticed Stan's look of concern. "I'm sure she's just tired, Stan."  
  
"You need to know when to stop." He waved a finger at her.  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"You say things in front of her..." He then noticed Holly looking up at them and immediately cut the sentence off. He gave her a smile, grabbing her sleeping bag, putting his arm around her. "Hey, we better go."  
  
Holly gave Rachel a smile, "Thanks, Rachel. It was a lot of fun."  
  
"So long you two, tell Emma I'll catch up to her soon enough."  
  
Melody had already crawled in the back of the Suburban and was waiting for them. As they walked out together, Holly looked from Melody, up at her dad. "She wants to like you."  
  
"I know. We have to give her some time."  
  
"Did you have a good time, Dad, with Emma?"  
  
The thought of their night together still emblazoned on his mind, he smiled raising his eyebrows, "Oh, yes.... a brilliant time." He opened the door and Melody turned away from him.  
  
Why was he still bothering her? Why couldn't she just accept him? Everything Holly had said last night pictured him as everything a dad should be. Everything she had always wanted in a dad.  
  
* * * * * * Stanley had dropped Emma off at home and she went into her bedroom, throwing on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. A rap on the door surprised her along with Kyle's voice.  
  
"It's just me."  
  
"I didn't think you'd be home so soon."  
  
"Party was lame. I slept here last night." He must have parked his car in the garage since she didn't notice it outside. Now feeling embarrassed that she hadn't come home, she was wondering what Kyle was thinking?  
  
"So you must have had a good time. I mean, you didn't come home."  
  
Emma found herself fumbling for words, trying to justify her actions. "It was late...Stanley had a lot to drink...I didn't want him to drive."  
  
Kyle smiled, "It's okay, Mom. It's no big deal. I just wanted to know if you had a good time."  
  
  
  
She smiled at him, "I had a great time."  
  
"Good." He started to head out the door, remembering his younger pain in the side, he turned to ask his mom a question. This time he really looked at her and discovered a contentment flowing that he hadn't seen in a long time. The site of her amazed him. She was content, happy, smiling to herself. He loved seeing her this way. She deserved some happiness in her life. "Don't you need to pick up Melody?"  
  
Brushing her hair in the mirror, she turned, "Stanley's gone to get them. He's taking us to brunch. I know you aren't really into the whole dining out experience...but we'd love to have you join us."  
  
"I'm there. I'll go pop in the shower." She was so glad to see him taking part in the family. He'd been absent from it for so long. Stanley's companionship had done the world for him.  
  
Now to get Melody to like him then things would be perfect. The phone rang and she grabbed it on the 2nd ring.  
  
Before Emma could even utter hello, Rachel's voice was blaring from the other end. "I can't believe you, sending Stan so you wouldn't have to face me. You know I am dying here." She almost had to hold the phone away from the excited squealing.  
  
"You can just die then."  
  
"Nothing? Not even just a little tidbit...come on EM, give."  
  
"Duke's was wonderful." she offered.  
  
"I could get that from the restaurant review in the Sunday paper."  
  
"He can dance divinely."  
  
"Okay, that's a start...continue." Rachel was giddy for any information she could pry loose.  
  
"That is all I'm saying." The door to Emma's bedroom opened and Stanley casually entered, seeing her talking on the phone.  
  
"Is that our town crier?" Seeing Em answer with a nod and her hand over the mouthpiece trying to unsuccessfully squelch a smile, he gestured her to hand the phone over. "Well, Rachel. You don't give it up too easily, do you?" He spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Stanley, I. uh. I.umm. was just calling to ask Emma about a recipe, I'm trying it out on Josh tonight...."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm. Well, what recipe is that? As far as I know, Emma doesn't cook.," catching at her at her little game.  
  
Knowing her game was up, Rachel confessed. "She didn't say a word. She's incredibly loyal."  
  
"She's a smart lady. You can talk to Emma tomorrow. Now goodbye, Rachel." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh, she's not going to like that."  
  
He put the phone down and took her in his arms. "I know she's your friend..." he didn't have to say anything else.  
  
She put her finger over his lips. "Last night...is just between us...don't worry. I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
"Have you forgotten about this morning?"  
  
Emma blushed as he playfully squeezed her. "Have I told you I loved you today?" He rubbed her nose.  
  
"Over and over." Emma recalled their time in the bath, bed, and beyond and smiled.  
  
Stanley blushed remembering, then passionately kissed her, his hands traveling down her back, ending up in her jean pockets. "I just want to make sure you don't forget it."  
  
She stroked his cheek. "I don't think there is anyway that I could. Not after last night."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lunch was pretty much of a success. Melody was quiet but that was accepted. After they all filled up on Belgian Waffles, Holly and Kyle still insisted on desert. Emma joined them at the buffet table while Stanley stayed with Melody at the booth. He was full and satisfied, coffee was all that was needed and he still was feeling he needed to connect to Melody in some way.  
  
He relaxed back into the booth, sipping at his coffee, Melody sitting directly across from him. He watched as she pushed her last bit of waffle with her fork across her plate, back and forth, wallowing it in syrup. He sensed something was on her mind.  
  
He thought he heard a sound escape. "Stanley?" She said shyly, slowly looking up at him.  
  
He put his coffee down. "Yeah?" Giving her his undivided attention.  
  
"Holly didn't want me to say anything but all morning, I couldn't think of anything else. And I really think you should know."  
  
Stanley leaned across the table. "Did something happen last night?" There was a major concern in his voice.  
  
"She's having nightmares. She didn't want you to know, cause she didn't want you to worry." Melody paused and watched his expression; she could tell this worried him. "She was saying things...I didn't' understand...but I think they had to do with her mom."  
  
He put his hand up to his head. "She hasn't had one in months. I thought they were over."  
  
"I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"No, Melody. You did the right thing. This is something I need to know." Stanley without thinking instinctively put his hand on her arm. And to Melody's surprise she didn't pull away. He looked right at her, with a very kind and loving expression. Melody didn't turn away from him. "I'm glad you were there, Melody." He wanted to say she had been like a big sister to her but decided against it.  
  
"I didn't feel like I helped much. I knew that if it was me, I'd want my mom." She pushed the waffle around again, looking down at her plate, and then back up, "She must miss her. I couldn't bear it if my mom was gone."  
  
Stanley felt Melody reaching out to him, wanting to understand Holly's hurt, what she was feeling. What was it like not having a mother? This was something he never wanted to talk about with Holly and here Melody was breaching the question. The memories of last spring lay hidden away. When was the last time Holly had even mentioned Melissa? Both he and she acted as if the events of last year had never happened. Neither one of them had really dealt with Melissa's death nor the terrorism act that caused her death and he, inadvertently, was drug into. When Stanley had been advised to seek counseling for both of them, he hadn't listened. He had chose to deal with his daughter the best he knew. Not to run away but spend time with her, try to make up for the years lost. He knew they could get on with their lives but in reality they had never taken the time to grieve Holly's loss, as eerie as it sounded. They had skimmed over the surface and now it continued to rear it's ugly head. Maybe it was time to deal with it.  
  
Melody watched him curiously. There was a lot going on with him. She could tell. Adults weren't very good about hiding stuff, even when they thought they were. He probably didn't want to talk about this, which seemed understandable. So she was surprised when he finally spoke.  
  
"Holly's mom was nothing like your mom, Melody. And to say Holly misses her.... well, she was her mother but they didn't have a relationship. Not like what you have with your Mom." Melody was listening intently her chin now resting on her hands leaning on the table. "She wasn't there to comfort her when she had bad dreams or when she fell off her bike and scraped her knees. Holly took care of herself most of the time."  
  
Melody's eyes widened in surprise. "That's terrible."  
  
He nodded. Thinking about Holly's miserable childhood nearly brought tears to his eyes. Closing them, he pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back their threatened appearance. Melody had never seen a man cry. She had seen her mom tried to squelch a flood of tears in front of her dad before. It had never worked. He always badgered her for all he was worth until they flowed.  
  
"I think Holly is really lucky to have you as a dad." Stanley's eyes opened to find Melody smiling up at him. It was sincere and heartfelt. "And I bet you're really good at making her feel better when she has nightmares and when she scrapes her knees. My dad was never good at those kind of things."  
  
"But I bet your mom is great."  
  
"As long as you keep her away from broken glass and feet." Melody wanted him to smile and it worked as they both recalled Emma's horrible nursing skills and bedside manner while trying to remove the glass from his foot. They both couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Holly skipped ahead with a plate piled with chocolate chip cookies. Emma and Kyle were steps behind her as they headed toward the table. All of them amazed that Stan and Melody were actually laughing together.  
  
Melody stood up smiling, looking at Holly's plate of cookies. "Those look good. Maybe I will have one." She headed towards the buffet table. Holly set her plate down to follow her.  
  
Kyle scooted into the booth and watched as Holly and his sister walked away. "What did you do to her, Stan?"  
  
Emma also was standing looking their way before she leaned over Stan in the booth, kissing his cheek. "You made her laugh." Like it was some incredible feat of accomplishment.  
  
"Actually she made me laugh."  
  
Emma looked bewildered. Kyle swallowed a bit of brownie then said, "Are you sure you're talking about my sister, Miss Doom and Gloom?"  
  
Emma gave Kyle a dirty look, "Kyle, that's enough."  
  
"Hey, it's true." He dug into his brownie.  
  
Emma turned back to Stanley, scooting into the booth next to him. Placing her hand on his thigh, she looked into his eyes. They were flat and unresponsive, not reflecting his usual sparkle. Something was there that had only surfaced in the last 15 minutes with her away from the table. Noticing her concerned gaze, he did manage a smile and patted her hand. "She's a good kid."  
  
It was the way he said it, then his hand went up to his bridge, pinching it. "Stanley, are you okay?"  
  
He swallowed and opened his eyes looking straight at her. "Holly's nightmares are back."  
  
She squeezed his leg, "Oh, Stanley...last night...at Rachel's?" He nodded. Emma could understand what she saw in his eyes, he felt incredibly guilty. He's thinking he should have been with her.  
  
Kyle looked up, noticing the distress across the table from both Stan and his mother.  
  
Fortunately the girls remained happy go lucky as they headed back to the table. Stanley managed to fight what he was feeling. He squeezed Emma's hand in his, reassuring her that none of this was her fault. Nothing could take away what they had together last night. He leaned into her, kissing her cheek. "It's going to be okay. I've been putting this off for a long time. I think Holly and I need to start dealing with this realistically."  
  
Kyle was incredibly curious what he meant. Was he going to tell his mom about his past? It seemed pretty obvious he was avoiding an area, even in his own life with Holly. But as soon as the girls sat down, all was happy again. Kyle sat back, observing the situation. There was much to decipher here. Stanley had a past that was now starting to affect his family. He sure hoped this could get sorted out and quick. No way did he want any pain to come to his mom. They all liked him. Even 'withering spirits', Melody. He wished he hadn't hacked into those files, discovering there were records on Stanley. He wanted to feel good about this guy in their lives but something felt ominous, not right. Something was hidden, something he wasn't talking about.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the week went by, Holly's predicament was becoming more noticeable. She wasn't concentrating on her homework and unfortunately he noticed her again becoming more distant, as when they were first settling into this area. Although he felt she was okay with Emma and his relationship, he wondered if a motherly figure had triggered something in her, causing the nightmares to return. Stanley's concern for Holly grew. He had yet to speak to her about it. Making up excuses to stay home in the evenings, he watched her for a few days, staying up late listening for any signs of another restless night returning. But the nightmares seemed to stop when she was at home, with him.  
  
Then one afternoon while working on the accounts in the back of the shop, he noticed the date...May 5th. It was nearly a year since Melissa's death, the kidnapping, and the bank heist. He felt a blooming headache coming on. Could this have something to do with Holly's nightmares returning? The anniversary of her mom's death? Stan began rubbing his temple, wishing the pain would go away. He wasn't concentrating and didn't hear Kyle enter the backroom.  
  
"Hey, Stan, are you alright?"  
  
Stan looked up, "Kyle...didn't know you were here. " He continued rubbing his head. "Just a headache."  
  
"I just got here. Brent said you probably had something for me to do that I should check with you."  
  
"You could start working on that virus scan on Kethchams computer. It's over on the work table."  
  
"Sure." Kyle looked a bit concerned by Stan's behavior but headed over to the worktable, pleased that Stan had upgraded his status, allowing him to do a lot of the repair work. In the last few days, Stan had tutored Kyle a lot. Stan trusted Kyle. He had a lot of computer sense, more so than Brent and he was a quick learner.  
  
Seeing Kyle getting on with the work, he headed out onto the shop floor where Holly was twirling on a stool behind the counter. Brent was writing up a sale.  
  
Holly looked up at him. They hadn't been speaking much in the past few days. He found that most unbearable. "How about a soda?"  
  
She nodded. He gave Brent a nudge. "I'll be at the deli across the street if you need me, about half an hour."  
  
They sat outside at the deli, Holly sipping on a coke, Stanley an ice tea. It was silent for a while and then Stan broke open with his thoughts. "I've been thinking about you and I taking a little trip."  
  
Holly stopped in mid-sipping, letting the coke fall back into the clear soda glass. "But what about school and the shop?"  
  
"A few days out of school won't hurt you and those two can run the shop without me for that amount of time. There shouldn't be any problem."  
  
"What about Emma?"  
  
Stan leaned towards her over the table. "What do you mean what about Emma? Holly is myself and Emma being together bothering you?"  
  
"No. I like her, Dad, you know that. I think you would miss her, if we go away."  
  
"I would miss her. But right now, you're what's important to me. I know you're having nightmares again and it concerns me."  
  
She looked up surprised. She had been sort of down lately but did not want to spread around her gloominess. "I'm not. I don't know who told you that. If it was Melody, well, she was mistaken."  
  
"Holly, tell me the truth." He said firmly.  
  
She was quiet, took a sip of coke and then looked down. The result of an unfair life had been bothering her a little more than she cared to admit. He reached his hand across the table and lifted her chin, his hold firm, she had no where to look but into his eyes, "well, maybe...sometimes...but they aren't bad."  
  
"You need to tell me these things...no secrets."  
  
"But, Dad, things are going so good. I didn't want anything to spoil it." Tears were threatening. Her eyes always puffed up when, on the very rare occasion, she did cry. They were showing that effect.  
  
He stood up, moving his chair over next to her, draping his arm around her shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze. "Oh, baby..." Holly never cried but as Stan hugged her, he felt her tremble slightly. Looking down at her face, there was a trace of a tear on her cheek.  
  
He wanted to brighten this up. "I think a trip is just what we both need."  
  
"But where would we go?"  
  
"To see your grandmother in Beverly Hills."  
  
Holly wiped her eyes and sat up looking at him. "You hate her, Dad. And she hates you."  
  
"But she loves you. And I've been wrong in keeping you from her for so long." He paused. "I also think it's time you need to say goodbye to your mom."  
  
She looked up at him, solemn, a glazed look.  
  
"We need to deal with it, Holly. It's not going to disappear. And I was wrong in running away from it last year."  
  
Holly couldn't bear the seriousness of having to live out that nightmare all over again. "You can't make me go to the cemetery. I won't go." He had never heard her get so angry.  
  
He put his arm back around her, "Settle down, okay...fine...no cemetary. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. But we can go see your grandmother, and how about your old school? It might be nice to see your teacher again."  
  
"Can we take Scrap?"  
  
"Of course. We'll take the trailer, and find a trailer park to stay in, play cards, bbq, like old times." He winked at her.  
  
She smiled, kind of liking the idea. Stanley knew it was time to get this sorted out. He wanted to move on with his life and with Emma. That loomed over their heads as impossible until both he and Holly dealt with what happened last year. They needed to talk about it and stop brushing it under the carpet. Then possibly he could return from this venture and tell Emma everything. Really start fresh. He saw no other way. This needed to be done and the sooner the better.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma's Toyota pulled into her parking place at the school. She organized her books before she stepped out of the car, only to find the Suburban parked next to her. The passenger door popped opened and Stanley leaned out over the seat. "Get in" he held up a cardboard carrier with two coffees and bag from a nearby bakery. "I'm taking you to breakfast.... on the beach." Trying to tempt her. "Your favorite...chocolate croissants and of course me...I mean that is enough to lure you away from an extra hour of grading papers isn't it?"  
  
She hadn't seen him since Sunday. He was back to his lived in look, hadn't shaved in a few days, and wearing torn jeans and a ratty T- shirt with some computer company logo on it. He looked gorgeous, that smile, those eyes beaming at her. Seeing him surprised her enough that she dropped her books on the concrete parking lot. He was about to get out.  
  
"School starts in 45 minutes." She looked around at the nearly empty parking lot wondering who was already here. They had both agreed to keep a distance at school.  
  
He put the parking brake on and jumped out through the passenger seat, landing on the pavement next to her. Picking up her books with a warm smile, "I'll have you back in plenty of time for what I had in mind. " His eyebrows raised, as he teased.  
  
Emma blushed, as she took the books from his hand and put them back in her car, locking it. "How can I resist chocolate croissants?" He attempted to put his arms around her, and she backed off.  
  
Stanley lowered his eyebrows, confused, "It's not you" she reassured him, "let's just get out of here." Emma looked around certain that someone was watching. He helped her into the car, shut the door, and jumped into the drivers seat.  
  
The beach was quiet except for a few early morning surfers. Parking into a space, he backed right up to the boardwalk near the pier. The Suburban opened up in the cargo area, so they could sit in the back. Dangling their feet out of the back of the car, they enjoyed their coffee, the scrumptious chocolate croissants and the sound of the surf.  
  
"This is really sweet, Stanley." She loved his spontaneity, his romantic gestures.  
  
"Well, I had ulterior motives actually. Of course seeing you was utmost in my thoughts since last Sunday. But I needed to talk to you." He looked serious.  
  
Emma looked worried, "What's happened, is it Holly? Is everything okay?"  
  
"They're going to be. I'm taking Holly up to LA for a few days to see her grandmother and some old school friends, maybe her old teacher...we both have a lot of things we need to face... it's time to take care of those things." He was silently looking at her, expecting her to question him, but she didn't.  
  
"I think it's a good idea. Holly needs some closure, so she can move on."  
  
"So we both can move on," he said facing her, putting his hand over hers. "I have so much to tell you, so much I want you to know. You never question me, when others would."  
  
"I trust you, Stanley."  
  
Stanley closed his eyes, that word trust...she trusted him, and really had no reason to do so. He had left out so much of his past.  
  
She felt some tension on his part and put a hand on his thigh. He turned, smiling at her. "I know you have some things in the past but that's okay. I've always been pretty sure that you'd tell me when you're ready."  
  
"I don't deserve you, you know that?" He put his coffee down and took her face in his hands, kissing her gently.  
  
"Maybe I feel the same..."  
  
"Well, I can't think of anyone I would rather spend time with, whether it be breakfast on the beach, or on my computer desk." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Emma blushed, Stanley's hand roamed down on her neck where he smiled at the scarf. "A new look for you?"  
  
"Stop teasing."  
  
"Can I have a look?" Emma nodded and he undid the scarf to reveal a good-sized black and blue mark. He looked surprised, "My god, I did that? It's much bigger than I expected." He then smiled. "That's impressive." trying to get a reaction out of Emma.  
  
She playfully hit him. "You would think that. Proud of it are you? Makes you feel like a man?"  
  
"You make me feel like a man." He said as he pulled her close to him. ". I can't wake up in my bed now without wanting you beside me. What took place in my bedroom between us..." he let out a sigh just thinking about it, and felt a twinge of excitement run through him. He traced his finger over the bruise tenderly. "I don't need this to remind me of how you make me feel."  
  
The sincerity was evident. She thought how much she had missed him, how much she wanted to be with him every minute. Every morning, she woke up and the bruising on her neck only heightened those feelings, thinking about their lovemaking that morning.  
  
The glint of the dial piece caught her eye, she looked at her watch, closing her eyes, not wanting it to be time to get back. She was enjoying the moment. The prospect of not seeing him for another week did not suite well in her thoughts.  
  
Stanley sensed her mood. "Will you miss me while I'm gone?"  
  
She nodded. Why did she feel like crying? Of course he was coming back. He wasn't leaving her, indefinitely.  
  
He lifted her chin, noticing the beginnings of a tear, "I'm coming back, you know that, right?" She nodded. "Good, because I have plans, and you are definitely a part of them." He raised his eyebrows, a twinkle in his eyes, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and jumped out of the car, throwing away his trash in the bin, then lifted her off the back. "I better get you back. " He didn't give her any time to question his plans, but then Emma wouldn't question. He couldn't resist a tight squeeze before they got back into the car. The warmth of her body against him felt so right, so comforting. He was reluctant to let her go, and she too seemed to be holding on feeling the same thoughts. "I guess it would be pretty bad if you were late."  
  
She nodded. He then let her go and they both got in the car, silently.  
  
As they turned towards the school, it was chaos. Cars backed up waiting to drop their kids off. School safety guards outlined the cross walks. She was late! Emma started to panic. "Maybe you should drop me off here and I'll walk..." Her hand was already on the door handle, ready to open it.  
  
Stan had an idea. He knew the back entrance, as he had seen the food service trucks drop off lunch food. It was right behind Emma's classroom. He made an illegal U-turn before they reached the school and headed down the alley.  
  
Emma didn't like this idea either, "Stanley, if anyone sees us..."  
  
"If anyone sees us, they see us.... the school year is nearly over and nothing is going to happen to you. I'll drop you off and no one will see me, trust me."  
  
Emma wasn't so sure. He pulled into the delivery entrance and there was no one around. She just wanted to get out of the car before she was spotted and to get into her classroom.  
  
Stan was not of a mind to play by the rules and did not like hiding his feelings for Emma. He hadn't gotten the goodbye kiss he had been anticipating. As she grabbed the door handle, he pulled her back. "I'm going away for a week and I don't merit a goodbye kiss?" He looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Stanley, surely you don't expect me...."  
  
He cut her off, "I expect you to.... and I want you to." He looked her right in the eyes, not concerned with an audience. "No one is around."  
  
She nervously looked to each side of the car and to the front. He was waiting. She leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and tried pulling away.... once again reaching for the handle.  
  
A click. The electric lock button triggered the door lock so she couldn't get out. "That is hardly a goodbye kiss."  
  
"Stanley, really...I have to go."  
  
"You can go..." he smiled slyly..."once I get a kiss... the type I'm used to from you. I think you get my drift.one I'm likely to remember you by."  
  
  
  
He scooted closer to her on the seat, placed his hand on her thigh and gently caressed it, as his other hand went directly to her face, drawing it closer to his own. There faces literally inches from the other. His other hand moved to her back where he drew her body towards him. Before she could utter any protest, his lips covered hers. Her tense body immediately relaxed, as he stroked her back and his tongue found its way through her slightly parted lips. The thoughts of anyone seeing now vanished from her mind. She had only one thought.... how much she loved this man.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Meg was heading towards her class, directly across from Emma's and saw it remained locked and teacherless. That was odd, her car was in the parking lot. Well, maybe she was with Rachel. But as she turned the key in her lock, she caught a glimpse of Rachel and Nancy chatting outside the faculty restroom. Emma was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Rachel had been looking for Emma all morning and as she talked to Nancy outside the restroom she caught a glimpse of a Suburban, very much like Stanley's, out in the back alley by the delivery entrance. Rachel's first interpretation was somehow Emma had managed to spend the night with him and a knowing smile appeared on her face...she couldn't wait until recess break to get the scoop. Not hearing any details from last weekend was driving her absolutely crazy. The bell rang and she headed to her room.  
  
Meg noticed Rachel had focused on something beyond Nancy and turned to see the suburban, Stanley's suburban.the same suburban that she had seen him pin Emma against last weekend. When did he start using the service entrance?  
  
Meg wanted to stay inconspicuous but boy did she want to know what was going on. So she inched closer.... she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Barely able to view them through the tinted glass, a silhouette was receiving the benefits of his lips, not just a peck on the cheek, but a full blown kiss, sensual and wild...she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. What type of 'service' was Stan giving these days? She well remembered his arms wrapped around her on Christmas eve at the bar. She thought of Stan devouring her lips with kisses similar to that, how they would feel. No doubt absolutely wonderful.  
  
Nancy walked down the hall toward her room and passed Meg standing there, looking a little,.well.dreamy? "Meg, the bell rang...are you okay?" A sigh escaped her lips as Nancy nudged her. She stood up from leaning against the wall and straightened her hair, adjusted her attire. "Oh, everything's just fine, I was just thinking.umm. about today's schedule.what we're going to do first thing.kiss and tell. I mean. show and tell.". Nancy gave her a funny look. Maybe she did need another cup of coffee.  
  
Meg just had to have another look out the window to catch Stan's skill of delivery service, what she could expect from him. By that time, Stan's car was gone. Emma had darted into her classroom just in time. Nancy looked around to see what had caused Meg's bizarre behavior. But there was nothing.  
  
Meg smiled, "I just had the most wonderful vision. It had to do with a long legged man in levis with tousled hair. If he's that open with what he has to offer to women, then I'm getting in line. Emma doesn't know it, but she's about to be shoved out of the way. She's way out of her league if she think she has anything to offer him."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Stanley Jobson..."  
  
After last weekend, Nancy had found her obsession ridiculous, but she thought it was just Meg being a bit drunk and carrying on with her flirtatious ambitions. But what was this about.  
  
"What do you mean, Stanley Jobson?"  
  
"Emma doesn't have the hold she thinks she does on him, that's all. He is definitely interested in me...and I'm going to do something about it." Nancy had no idea where this was coming from, but she saw her students filing into the classroom and needed to go.  
  
"Meg, don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Really, Nancy...I don't have to do anything...I told you he was interested..." Meg headed to her classroom, smiling. Nancy saw her touch her lips, with a look of like they had just been kissed. Surely she wasn't starting to believe these fantasies of hers? Stanley Jobson interested? That couldn't be the case.  
  
As Meg entered her classroom, a look of pure contentment crossed her face, she hadn't felt this happy in ages. As she traced her lips with her fingertip she said under her breath, "Emma, he's mine. You don't stand a chance, now." 


	18. faces from the past

Emma and Rachel sat at their usual lunch table, Emma wasn't very hungry and pushed her salad aside, Rachel noticed her distant stare.  
  
"Well, it's not to hard to guess what's on your mind." Rachel tried to get a smile out of her, "I take it you were with Stan this morning."  
  
Emma looked surprised that she knew, "What?"  
  
"Come on ,Em, your car was in the parking lot and you weren't here. and I saw the Suburban parked out by the delivery area about the time the bell rang."  
  
"He took me to breakfast." Emma said nonchalantly as she traced her finger across the Formica table top in circular patterns.  
  
"I bet he did." She raised her eyebrows, smiling wickedly. "Leaving you hungry for more?"  
  
Emma blushed, "You are too much." Emma couldn't help but smile.  
  
Rachel was glad to see her smile, leaning in closer so no one could eavesdrop she smiled. "Seriously, you can tell me...I won't tell a soul.? What really went on? Besides breakfast."  
  
"He wanted to see me before he left for L.A." she paused briefly, already missing him. How pathetic was that, she thought. "He took Holly to see her grandma."  
  
"Oh, come on, Emma, you can do better than that."  
  
'Sorry, nothing juicy to tell."  
  
"You miss him already, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. This is getting serious."  
  
Before Emma could answer Meg popped up behind Emma, smiling like the Chesire Cat and sitting down next to her, "you don't mind if I sit here do you?" Emma never trusted that look, but today she was much to preoccupied to care.  
  
Rachel snarled, "Maybe we do."  
  
Emma gave Rachel an evil look, then smiled at Meg the best she could. "Sure join us." Rachel just shrugged as she finished off the last of her yogurt.  
  
Meg turned to Emma, "So how are things, I couldn't help but notice the change in you the last few days."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean." All of a sudden Emma became conscious of the scarf on her neck and started fiddling with it. Rachel hadn't commented on it all week, but as she watched Emma she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. The scarf wasn't Rachel's great influence in the fashion accessory dept. But a necessity after her night with Stanley. Trying to hold back a giggle, but not succeeding, she covered her mouth to hide the smile, but it didn't stop there. She started laughing.  
  
Emma and Meg both looked at her, as she started to giggle uncontrolably. Somehow managing to splurt out, "Oh, yes, a change...Emma is definitely changed...I am sure you have noticed her new sense of fashion. It's a nice look on her, wouldn't you say, Meg...the scarf.." She then burst out into laughter.  
  
Emma gave her an evil look. It was obvious Rachel knew what was hidden. Emma was amazed she hadn't noticed sooner, but she didn't' want Meg to know.  
  
Meg turned back to Emma, brushing off Rachel's outburst...trying to cause attention to herself no doubt. "As I was saying...there is something different about you...and it's not the scarf.." she glared at Rachel, who was now laughing so hard, she was crying...Rachel stood up and excused herself to the bathroom.  
  
"What has come over her?"  
  
"You know, Rachel...a barrel of laughs..." Emma smiled.  
  
" So Rachel hasn't set you up with any eligible bachelors, lately?"  
  
"No." Emma looked up at Meg curiously, what was she fishing at?  
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe you need to come out with me and Nancy sometime...we fancy the Irish pub down on 5th...it's hopping on Saturday night...you know the one, right across from Dukes."  
  
At the mention of Dukes Emma's eyes widened...why would she mention Dukes? And Saturday night? This all seemed too weird.  
  
Meg noticed the reaction and continued...loving it, "In fact, I am sure I saw Stanley Jobson's car there the other night."  
  
Emma felt herself getting agitated, and a little red in the face. "Lots of people have Suburbans, Meg. Duke's doesn't really seem like a place Stanley Jobson would frequent."  
  
"Oh, you know the type.. treat a woman to a nice meal, a romantic evening ....to get what he wants. Although I'm sure he has no problem getting what he wants from most woman.....of course there are those who...." She stopped. "Well, you know about those type. I don't need to go into detail."  
  
"What are you insinuating Meg?"  
  
"She leaned closer to her whispering, "A Cock tease. Isn't that what you are ,Emma?"  
  
"I beg your pardon. How dare you even say such a thing." Emma couldn't believe Meg would be talking about this in the school lunchroom. She seemed to be getting worse as the school year progressed.  
  
" Stanley is a man with needs, ones I'm sure you have no inkling how to satisfy."  
  
Emma almost started to laugh. Oh, yes, he had needs that was for sure, and she seemed to be doing just fine satisfying them. If Meg only knew. She wanted more than anything for Meg to know what was actually going on between her and Stanley. But she wasn't about to even discuss this type of thing at school. And besides the point, she would be dragging herself down to Meg's level if she started bragging about it.  
  
Rachel came back to the table, the giggle fits gone but a huge smile across her face. She looked at Meg's evil smile across the table and Emma's smug expression, "Hey, what did I miss?"  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. Meg spoke up, "I've seen him with other women, Emma. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Well, I can take a guess who we are talking about...the favorite subject around here, Stanley Jobson. I wonder if he knows that he is the main topic of conversation in the faculty lunchroom."  
  
"Rachel." Emma looked annoyed with her.  
  
"Sorry." She turned to Meg, "You know Meg, I think you should really make a play for him. What do you have to lose." Emma couldn't believe her ears. "He's obviously not interested in Emma." Rachel smiled at Emma and winked. "I think she blew that one.. big time...he's out of her league." The bell rang, and Emma was glad to get away from this whole scene. She cleaned up her mess off the table and headed to her classroom.  
  
Rachel quickly followed her, "don't be mad."  
  
"Why should I be mad...it's you that are mad...and I thought Meg had a few screws loose."  
  
"She's fishing, Emma, and you know it. Throw the scent off. Let her make a fool out of herself."  
  
"I wouldn't want to subject Stanley to the humiliation. Rachel, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Tell her then. Tell her you are sleeping with him."  
  
"No." Children started filing past her and she smiled at them, hoping Rachel would now drop this subject. Rachel knew she had to get back to her class but before heading off she smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about the hickey. It is so high school."  
  
"Okay, enough."  
  
"No, I meant that in a good way. I can remember the mad uncontrollable high school boys, oh, yes...they were like wild animals. So Stanley still has it in him. I guess I'm not surprised. It's so sexy, Emma."  
  
Emma blushed, "I don't want to talk about this here."  
  
"I'm coming over tomorrow night. We can watch a chick flick and have a nice girl talk, like we used to before Stanley came on the scene. Oh, wait, I guess it would be more naughty girl talk under the circumstances." Emma rolled her eyes and headed into her classroom.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Without Stanley, the Computer Man, wasn't quite the same. Easy- going Brent found the stress of running the place a bit overwhelming and it showed in his demeanor. Kyle was glad it wasn't that busy when he waltzed in 30 minutes late on Saturday morning. He couldn't help but notice the girl that Brent was helping. He had never seen her in the shop, about 5'7", long golden blonde hair to the middle of her back and she was talking computers. An oddity with any female in his age group.  
  
As he walked past her he glanced at her face, and found the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't mean to stare, but he did, and she looked, feeling a pair of eyes penetrating through her. She was not expecting someone her own age, she didn't recognize him, he must not live around here, she thought.  
  
Brent looked up from the invoice he was finishing up and was not happy, "Nice you showed up, Kyle....I've got to have that inventory finished up by lunchtime...you better get cracking."  
  
There was no response for him, and then Brent realized why. He was mesmerized by the young beauty standing before him. Brent couldn't help by smile, he had been 16 once...not too long ago and those hormones ran rapid among the opposite sex, what a feeling that had been.  
  
Brent turned his attention back to the invoice, handing the pen to the young woman, "Miss Rickman...if you sign here, that will be it."  
  
There was not a response from her either. He looked up and saw that she was as mesmerized by him. Rolling his eyes he put the pen down, wondering how long this would go on for.  
  
Kyle managed a smile and she smiled back, "I've never seen you around here before...you don't go to Mission Bay High, do you?"  
  
He shook his head, "Grossmont." Why was he feeling hot? Why couldn't he even manage to put two words together.  
  
"Do you actually work on the computers?"  
  
He nodded. Brent shook his head, "When he's not looking at pretty girls." But neither one heard him. She picked up the pen and signed her name on the invoice.  
  
Kyle watched her sign her name and without even thinking said her name out loud. "Amy Rickman."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Kyle..." he manged to mutter. Still not able to take his eyes away from her.  
  
Brent had had enough and scribbled on a piece of scratch paper handing it to Amy. "His home phone number...I'm sure he would be delighted if you called. You can pick up your computer on Monday, Miss Rickman..." he turned to Kyle who was dumbfounded by Brent giving out his phone number, "And you...get to work..."  
  
Kyle was blushing and he headed for the backroom, turning back to see Amy looking at the number and smiling. She looked up at him, "It was nice meeting you, Kyle."  
  
"Nice...yeah."  
  
"I'll call you." Kyle couldn't believe his ears and did a double take. Did she really say that? She was at the door, and turned smiling at him. Kyle headed to the backroom, a huge smile on his face, he clenched his fist in triumph.  
  
"Yes....yes...yes." He headed over to Stanley's desk and in the pile of classic rock CD's such as the Rolling Stones, Rod Stewart and Bruce Springsteen, he found the latest Tool album...Kyle and Brent had been trying to ween Stan off the old and he was gradually leaning to accept some of the new. He popped it into the player, and put on the headphones while he sat at the computer. The music started and he closed his eyes, his shoulders swaying to the music.  
  
Brent walked in and witnessed this display, smiling. It was so ironic how much he was like Stan. He sat at Stan's desk comfortably, taken in by the music, much like Stan. His fingers ran across the keyboard swiftly and confidently, while totally immersed in the music.  
  
Brent moved over to him and lifted an earphone, his eyes opened. "Hey, sorry, Brent, did you say something?"  
  
"The disc is in the second drawer."  
  
"I know." He replaced the earphone and Brent lifted it again,  
  
"And Kyle, you're welcome."  
  
Kyle pulled the earphones down. "Hey...sorry...thanks..." he was at a loss for words. "I mean...I wouldn't have thought..." he paused and then stopped, "someone like her would be interested in someone like me."  
  
"A computer geek? Let me tell you something Kyle, Amy Rickman is a fellow computer geek."  
  
"She looks like a cheerleader."  
  
"Well, she's not. Her dad comes in a lot, owns a software company. Amy would rather be on a computer than anything, I heard him tell Stan that."  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" That far away look was in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she is and smart. So play your cards right, young man, and this could be the start of something big. But right now, that inventory needs to get done." He gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"I'm on it." The bell of the shop rang and Brent headed out to the floor. Kyle put the headphones back on, and immersed himself in the music, without even looking he opened the 2nd drawer of Stan's desk, reaching his hand in and feeling for a disc, pulling it out he slipped it in the computer, and waited while it loaded, his eyes still closed, he started humming along to the CD. He heard the disc loading and when he opened his eyes, he squinted at the screen. It didn't look like the regular inventory program he was used to.  
  
Leaning closer to the screen, his hand rested on the mouse, he tried to make heads or tales out of what he was looking at. A large map of the world took up most of the screen, with dots spread across various parts of it. It didn't make sense to him. He moved the mouse to the side bar where he scrolled down the list. And clicked on International accounts.  
  
When the page loaded, Kyle then realized that this had to do with banking. He looked back in the drawer and saw the disc he should have been using, clearly labeled...stockroom inventory. But his curiosity was now sparked. He removed the headphones and looked towards the door to the floor. He could hear Brent talking to a customer, he turned back to the computer and clicked the mouse on current funds. ACCESS DENIED...INCORRECT PASSWORD...flashed across the screen. Kyle immediately began pressing keys furiously. This was something he had never done before, but he decided to give it a go. How hard could it be to find a 4 digit password. Much to his surprise within minutes the screen loaded....he had hacked into someones account. He looked in amazement at the screen in front of him.  
  
The number that now appeared on the screen had 9 digits...not quite a billion, but pretty damn close...his mouth dropped open in shock. Who did this money belong to, surely not Stanley. Then he looked a little farther and saw it wasn't just one account it was 3 accounts. His curiosity peeked This was none of his business...he was about to take the disc out when Brent headed into the backroom, Kyle not wanting to be caught, clicking the mouse,and looking at Brent at the same time, hoping he wouldn't' see the screen.  
  
"Hey, Kyle, I need that Hewlett Packard catalogue." Kyle searched the desk and picked it up hurling it across the room, Brent catching it. Brent noticed the strange look on Kyle's face, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." He looked at the screen and realized he had gone forward instead of back, and it now flashed across the screen ACCESS GRANTED , CONFRIRM TRANSER A cancel button, and a continue button directly underneath. Kyle panicked. Brent began to move closer to him.  
  
"That doesn't look like the inventory file"  
  
Kyle didn't want Brent to see it and quickly moved the mouse to cancel, but his hand slipped and pressed continue instead. He didn't realize what he had done, but quickly closed the program. And popped the disc out before Brent could investigate.  
  
Kyle nervously laughed, "Wrong disc." he pulled out the inventory disc and popped it in, slipping the other disc back into the drawer. With a few clicks, the program showed up on the screen and Brent didn't seemed bothered about the other disc, and walked back out to the floor.  
  
Kyle sighed in relief, and then fetched the disc out of the drawer again. The word Swordfish in Blackmarker written across the front, definitely Stanley's handwriting. He had no idea what that meant. He looked deeper into the drawer and then realized it had slipped through the back of the top drawer. A drawer Stan kept locked. His curiosity was sparked, but he knew he had to get on with the inventory. He was still holding the disc in his hands. He slipped it into his backpack, and figured Stan wouldn't miss it. He would have a look at it tonight at home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stan and Holly found themselves at a trailer park in Santa Monica full of retired couples. They enjoyed the day exploring the beach and then barbequeing and playing cards. The next day they headed over to Holly's school. Stan knew what memories this brought back. They were back in Malibu, where she had lived with Larry and Melissa, where she had been kidnapped, where her mother and Larry had been murdered. The school a few miles from Malibu colony where her old house had been. Stan had preceded with caution. Letting Holly decide where they would go. Holly had agreed to go to the school. She wanted to tell Mrs. Cartwright, her 4th grade teacher all about Emma and all the great things they were doing in the 5th grade. The day had gone well. Stanley felt as he relaxed on the double bed in the trailer that evening. Things seemed to going smoothly, his thoughts drifted to Emma, and what the future held for them. He smiled, content, as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Stanley's car pulled up in front of Melissa's mothers house. A huge Tudor style home literally two blocks from Rodeo Drive. She had purchased this house with Melissa and Larry's help, shortly after Melissa had remarried. Melissa had insisted she move out to California, partly so Melissa had someone to help look after Holly, so she could pursue her acting career. Holly had always liked Lauren when she was little. . She was a bit extravagant, she had never had money so when Melissa was so generous, she had gone overboard buying some pretty flamboyant stuff. And Holly found her house and it's contents like a museum. Always something new to look at.  
  
They walked up the path and Holly sensed her dad's apprehension. But he managed to force a smile as he rung the bell. He had called her earlier, so they were expected. The door opened and a jolly Mexican maid looked in surprise at the sight of Holly, she bent over her and gave her a big hug,  
  
"You have grown...Miss Holly. You are so beautiful, a real lady now."  
  
Holly smiled. She had spent many hours with Maria in this house, baking cookies, helping her clean, much to the dismay of her grandmother. Maria eyed Stanley wearily and then Stanley looked towards the staircase in the middle of the foyer and saw Lauren heading towards them. Melissa and her could have been sisters. She had had Melissa at 16, Melissa's father had left them. Melissa had been partly raised by her grandmother too.  
  
She opened her arms to Holly and Holly embraced her, she then had a good look at her and frowned looking at Stanley, "Is this what 11 year old girls are wearing in that god awful beach community you are living in, Stanley? This won't do for my granddaughter." Holly looked down at her dress, a pair of nice jeans, and t shirt with a glitter butterfly across the front. "I will have to take you shopping."  
  
"I like my clothes."  
  
"Of course you do, Baby." Stanley turned to his ex mother in law..giving her the evil eye, but not wanting to start a confrontation in front of Holly.  
  
Then she looked at the hair, "And the hair, I am sure I can squeeze you into my salon, what is your father thinking."  
  
He knew she was trying to egg him on, and it was starting to work, "Her hair is fine. And you aren't to lay a hand on it."  
  
"Dad, it's okay."  
  
She smiled at Holly, wanting to talk to Stanley alone she thought of something to occupy her, "You haven't seen the babies, oh, you must...Maria take Holly to see the new babies."  
  
Maria winked at Holly when she saw the confusion, "She means puppies, miss."  
  
She looked at her dad, "You aren't going yet, are you, Dad?"  
  
"You go on and see the puppies. I'll be here when you get back."  
  
When she left Lauren headed into the sitting room, Stanley followed. She eyed him, "Did you think I would be happy about this, Stanley. It's been a year, since I've seen my granddaughter. She didn't even attend her mother's funeral."  
  
"That was her choice. I couldn't put her through that."  
  
"Why? Because it was your fault that her mother was murdered."  
  
"You can't still be holding that over my head." He wasn't looking at her, his eyes focused on various pictures scattered around the room. Numerous photos of Holly, and then Melissa as a child up to her teen years, the only recent one a head shot from her portfolio, glamorous...and hard to believe sober. Most of Stanley's recollections of her were passed out on a couch, or with a bottle or joint in her hand.  
  
"Oh, yes, I can....and I will till the day I die. Melissa would be alive today if it wasn't for you. And Holly would have a mother."  
  
"You can hardly call Melissa a mother...." He glanced up from the photograph of her he had been inspecting. Lauren outraged by the comment, glaring at him.  
  
He was ready for it, as she slapped his cheek. "How dare you."  
  
He rubbed his cheek, there was a slight sting but it didn't seem to phase him, "Look, I didn't come here to fight and rehash everything. Everything you hate about me, everything you blame me for. She is your granddaughter and you are her only connection to Melissa. Holly needs some closure. I don't know if you can help her, but I'm hoping to god, you can give her something to take away about Melissa. Something good. Because Holly only remembers the bad."  
  
"And who's fault is that. You feeding her with lies."  
  
"She lived with her for 10 years. I don't have to feed her anything. Holly's memories of those years are emblazoned in her. She doesn't feel sad about losing Melissa. She feels guilty that she can't feel sad."  
  
Lauren just glared at him. She had wanted custody of her granddaughter after Melissa's death, and the judges had given sole custody to Stanley. She knew They had suggested some kind of counseling, but Stanley was adamant that they would get through this together. "So now you are coming to me for help? Maybe you are now seeing you can't do this on your own. That Holly needs more than a father. I knew all along she should be with me. "  
  
Stan couldn't believe this, same old Lauren, he shook his head, "OH, and you live the kind of life that every pre-teenager should be a part of. You are hardly a saint, Lauren. A different man in your bed every week, is that how it still is? It would be very similar to the life she lived in Malibu with Melissa, guarantee that."  
  
"I won't take this from you, Stanley. I didn't like you when you knocked my daughter up, and I like you even less now if that's possible. What kind of stability are you giving her? You took her across country in a trailer for 6 months...that is no life for a 10year old."  
  
"I know Holly is in contact with you, she's told you about her life in San Diego. Things are good."  
  
"So why is Holly still having problems then? What about this woman you are seeing? Maybe Holly doesn't want to have a new mother, did you ever think of that? ."  
  
Stanley was at a loss for words. He couldn't answer her. He was surprised Holly had mentioned Emma to her. Now he wondered what else she had told her."There has been no talk of a new mother. I am seeing someone yes...and Holly adores her. And visa versa, that isn't the problem." Stanley put his hand to his head, he felt a headache coming on. Did he really even know what the problem was? He was guessing.  
  
"Maybe she needs more than you can give her. Stanley, maybe you need to accept that."  
  
Holly stood in the doorway, she heard her grandmothers last words, and saw her Dad rubbing his temple. He looked up and saw her and quickly changed his tune. He held out his arms to her and she moved towards him. "So how are those puppies?"  
  
"They're cute, do you want to see?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not now, maybe later. When I pick you up."  
  
All of a sudden Holly didn't want him to go. She put her arm around him, "You could stay. I bet Grandma Lauren would let you, wouldn't you?" She turned to her grandmother and she felt a little disturbed by Holly's clinginess to her father.  
  
Stanley stroked her hair, "I'll be back by 4 and we'll take Scrap out to the beach." He leaned down whispering to her, "your grandma wants some time alone with you, baby. You'll have fun with the puppies. Just don't' let her touch your hair." He was trying to make her feel more comfortable.  
  
Leaving her there had been hard, he took a deep breath as he pulled the Suburban out onto the street and headed towards Hollywood. He had a few hours to kill, and was in desperate need of a strong black cup of coffee. He found a fairly quiet sidewalk cafe on Melrose, bought himself a paper and settled in on a curbside table in the corner.  
  
Normally the street activity would have interested him. Melrose was full of all types. It was timeless, 60's hippies and 80's punks and 90's grunge converged along the avenue, taking in the trendy shops, drinking coffee, eating vegetarian. But today he delved into the crossword puzzle to pass the time. Lauren's parting words still stung..maybe she needs more than you can give her. He knew this was partly true. And just didn't want to admit it. He couldn't make up for the 6 years he was out of her life, and he could never be a mother to her. And then there was that other little fact Lauren had to point out. Her mother would be alive if it wasn't for him. It was true. He was the soul cause of the murder of Melissa and Larry. Of course, the guilt had been overiden by the quality of life Holly now had. He was the better parent, there was no question of that. But it didn't justify the death of either one of them. It was something he would have to learn to live with.  
  
He got back to his crossword, a 12 letter word for murder starting with E...he bit his lip and shook his head, how ironic was that? He let out a cynical laugh.  
  
Special Agent Roberts was just getting off his shift, ready to head home to the wife. He always stopped at the Perfect Perk, and this Saturday was no exception. A donut and coffee sounded pretty damn good. He didn't see Stanley in the quiet table in the corner as he walked in, but on his way out, Stanley had looked up to see a small ruckus between a young couple in front of the coffee shop. And Roberts couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance the man had to Stanley Jobson. He took a double take as Stanley lost interest in the commotion and buried his head into the newspaper. There was no doubt about it. It was indeed, Stanley Jobson.  
  
"Stanley Jobson." Stanley turned hearing his name and was surprised to see Roberts standing over him. "This is a surprise seeing you here."  
  
Yeah, a surprise Stanley thought. Just what he needed was to have to carry on some polite conversation with the man who arrested him only 4 years ago. Stanley was silent trying to force a smile.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
Stan wanted to say yes, but motioned with his hand to sit down, "Suit yourself."  
  
It was obvious to Roberts, Stanley wasn't thrilled of this chance meeting. So Roberts tried to make him feel comfortable, with small talk. "What brings you to L.A? Are you and Holly settled here now?" he questioned.  
  
Stan rolled his eyes, "Come on Roberts, you know where I am." Roberts was surprised with his outburst, clearly he chose the wrong topic of conversation. "Don't play this game with me. I know you've kept tabs on me."  
  
"For your own good, Stan...you know that."  
  
Stan felt a little agitated, "My own good? Ha." Stanley folded the paper, finished his coffee and was hoping to escape.  
  
"The case isn't closed by a long shot Stan."  
  
"The man is dead, Roberts." Stan's mind raced with the scenario of that day last spring. The deception, the conclusion he had made that afternoon in the morgue.  
  
"Too many incidents have occurred. It's not a coincidence, Stan. We have reason to believe your Gabriel and Ginger are very much alive. And as long as they are, there's that chance they'll contact you again."  
  
Stanley began to stand up. He couldn't help but think it had taken the police long enough to figure out Gabriel and Ginger's dissaperance, but he wasn't surprised. "I don't think they would be that stupid. I am desperately trying to get on with my life, and knowing you are on my back really isn't' helping matters. And this has nothing to do with protecting me, Roberts, this is about you...hoping I will lure them in for you. Well, it won't happen."  
  
" Stanley, sit down please. I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"Is that an order, Agent Roberts?" he said sarcastically. "I don't think we have anything to talk about."  
  
The anger and bitterness in his voice was apparent. And Roberts knew what he was about to say next might just make it worse, but it needed to be said. "There's been some activity in the D.C. Area. There is every reason to believe that your so called Gabriel and Ginger are behind it."  
  
Stanley gave him a look, "I don't want to know about any of this. I own a computer shop now, Roberts. I am well respected member of the community, I am seeing a beautiful woman, Holly is doing well in school, making friends, I won't do anything to jeopardize what I have now."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Stan.. I hear your business is doing real well."  
  
Stan shook his head, " OH, great, you have someone actually spying on me at the shop. This is ridiculous..No, I don't need to listen to this. I need to go. Get off my back, Roberts. Let me get on with my life."  
  
"I don't want anything more for you and Holly to get on with your life, but they liked you Stan. And you are still the best. I've just had one of my men keeping an eye on things."  
  
"There's no need to keep an eye on anything going on in my shop. I fix computers, I don't hack anymore.. Look it was great seeing you," he said sarcastically. He began to walk off. Roberts called after him.  
  
"Stan, be careful. This time you might not be so lucky. And it's not just you and Holly anymore, doesn't your girlfriend have some kids?"  
  
He didn't like Roberts bringing up Emma and her kids. It was bad enough what had happened to Holly last year. He tried to brush these thoughts from his mind. Nothing was going to happen. They were out of his life. He was in no way going to get involved with them again. He didn't turn to Roberts just raised his hand in a slight wave. He wanted nothing more than to get out of there.  
  
Stanley drove out of Beverly Hills and back to the trailer, picking up Scrap before heading back to pick up Holly. This trip wasn't going as he expected. Instead of clearing the air, things seemed to be more intensified. A run in with Lauren, a run in with Roberts, ...his mind was racing as he headed up Wilshire Blvd. He felt any moment Ginger and Gabriel would pop up out of nowhere. Not a pleasant thought. His head was pounding. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Emma.  
  
Emma picked up right away, "Hello."  
  
"Hey..." he said in a soft sexy whisper. Just hearing her voice made his head stop pounding.  
  
"Stanley." she said sweetly.  
  
"Missing me?"  
  
"Every minute."  
  
"Not every second?"  
  
"Well, pretty close to that actually." There was silence on the other end and Emma sensed something was wrong. "Are you okay?"  
  
God, he wished she could be with him right now. Everything seemed better when she was around. He sighed, "Could be better, but I'm fine. Holly's fine. I'm just going to pick her up at her grandma's." He paused, "I just wanted to hear your voice." He realized he was sounding a bit serious, the last thing he wanted was her to worry, "not quite the same as having you sitting pantiless on my desk...screaming out my name...but it will have to do."  
  
"I'm never going to live this one down am I?"  
  
"Highly doubtful, but you can be satisfied in the fact that the very thought of it increases my blood pressure, my heart rate and gives me a hard on that is impossible to conceal."  
  
"What about now...is that happening now?"  
  
"I will leave that to your imagination." he was already feeling better. He smiled, "give you something to think about this evening when you're in bed" he teased.  
  
Oh, if he only knew, she thought. There was silence on her end this time and Stanley knew that he had changed this woman's life in a way she never thought possible. Her longing and desire for him only intensified since their night together.  
  
The traffic picked up, and he knew he should get off "..I need to go. I'll call you later. Oh, and Em, hold on to those thoughts for next weekend."  
  
"Next weekend?"  
  
"You didn't possibly think I could go another weekend without seeing or being with?" Another motorist honked at Stanley as the light changed to green. He started to hold up the finger, but thought better of it, as he headed through the intersection.  
  
"Stanley...things are going to be okay" the concern in her voice apparent.  
  
"When you say that, I believe it...I love you, Em."  
  
"I love you too. Give Holly a big hug from me. Bye."  
  
He hung up and took a deep breath.  
  
When Stan picked up Holly he felt a bit of tension in the air between Lauren and Holly. They were both quiet, then Lauren insisted Holly go out to the car so she could talk to Stanley. This was all he needed.  
  
Holly did as she was told, but she didn't look happy about it. Stan questioned Lauren, "What's going on?"  
  
Lauren paced the floor behind the couch, incredibly agitated. "Your daughter. She is your daughter that is for sure, Stanley. The things that came out of her mouth, I am appalled. And I am sure this is your doing."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stanley sat down in the overstuffed chair, if he was going to get a lecture, he might as well be comfortable.  
  
"Oh, I am sure you do. Everything was fine. We had a lovely lunch and she told me about school, and then I got out some old photos of her mother. I thought it would be nice for her to see them. Talk about Melissa when she was young, give Holly a sense of what her mother was like."  
  
"And something happened?" Stanley couldn't imagine what Holly could've done to upset her so.  
  
"She became very upset. Said that what I remember about Melissa was not how it was."  
  
"You exaggerated didnt' you? I didn't want you to lie about her." The anger in his voice evident.  
  
"I didn't lie. Melissa was a good daughter."  
  
He leaned forward in the chair,no longer relaxed, "Lauren, she wanted nothing more than to leave you and her father when she was a teenager and you know it. Getting pregnant with Holly was her way out. That's the way it was. She didn't love me. She used me as her ticket to Hollywood. And look where it got her, she was a porn star."  
  
"She was an actress." He could see Lauren was very distressed and was about to cry.  
  
"Look, right now Holly is my concern. You keep Melissa's memory alive the way you see fit, but I have an obligation to my daughter so she can grow up with a sense of who she is. I don't know if Melissa ever cared or loved her at all. What can I say to her? I thought you would be able to give her something, anything. Did Melissa ever express her love for Holly in anyway?"  
  
Lauren was silent. Stan rolled his eyes, "That's what I thought. Melissa cared about number 1...herself. While I sat in a prison day in and day out thinking of one thing...Holly. I survived that for Holly. So I could be there for Holly." He was angry. "She knows that. She doesn't doubt my love or anything I ever felt for her. But how can a child grow up knowing her mother cared nothing for her? God, it's a horrible thought. I know you care about Holly. She knows it too, but it's not the same."  
  
Lauren was now it tears, "Stanley, you don't know what it's like. Losing a child." Stanley stood up, moving towards her, handing her his handkerchief, " I miss Melissa terribly."  
  
His voice now calming, "I know." He remembered those few moment running through the house in Malibu, frantically searching for Holly, seeing Larry's dead body on the floor, Melissa stretched across the bed, the fear racing through him. Holly...dead...it just couldn't be. For those few seconds he believed Holly was dead, and they were the worst few minutes he had ever experienced. No parent should have to bury their child. It had to be the worst thing that could happen to anyone. He wasn't sure what he should say to her.  
  
But Lauren spoke first, "You need to be with Holly. Call me before you head back to San Diego."  
  
"I will."  
  
Lauren seemed to be having a change of heart, it was evident in the sound of her voice and her demeanor in the last few minutes, "I've been wrong about you, Stanley. You're a hell of a dad. And I know my daughter wasn't the easiest person to deal with on a good day, I want to believe she was a wonderful daughter and mother, but Holly is so wise beyond her years. Holly sees things as they really were. Her childhood was a disaster. And I didn't help. I should've done something."  
  
"We all make mistakes, Lauren. I made my share of them. I feel I owe Holly so much. But I can't go back and change those first 10 years of her life. Maybe you were right, I can't do this on my own. Maybe she needs professional help."  
  
"Give it another shot, Stanley, before you take that route. I'm starting to believe that if anyone can get her through this you will. Holly raves about you. Her face lights up when she talks about all the things you've done together. I want to hate you for what happened to Melissa, but when I see Holly I see all the good you have done for the child...even if I think her clothes are a bit Wal-Mart and her hair a little tomboyish."  
  
Stan managed a smile. Maybe Lauren wasn't as bad as he thought. It was good to know he did have some support from her anyway. He then walked out to the car. Holly was in the front seat Scrap sitting by her side. She tried to read her dad's face as he opened the drivers side of the car. But he just smiled and slided in besides them. "To the beach?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"yeah" he started the car and headed out down the street.  
  
"You aren't mad at me?"  
  
"Why should I be mad?"  
  
"I wasn't nice to grandma."  
  
"She told me."  
  
Holly was surprised he wasn't asking for any information about what happened. "You aren't going to ask me what happened?"  
  
"You'll tell me when you're ready."  
  
"Maybe I never want to talk about it."  
  
"Well, that is your choice, but I wouldn't think that was the wisest move."  
  
She put on a pout and turned her head away from him. She looked out the window and was silent all the way to the beach. Stanley felt it was better to give her some space. They would have plenty of time to talk later.  
  
Once at the beach they let Scrap off his leash and Stan threw him a stick he would fetch. Holly sat in the sand, burying her feet in it, she hadn't spoken since they got out of the car. Stanley sat next to her after about 15 minutes, Scrap tired from the run came up to him and lied down at his feet.  
  
Holly looked at her dad, "Grandma tried to tell me about mom when she was a girl." "Was it interesting?"  
  
"She lied. She made mom sound like me, and I know she was nothing like me. Mom used to say to me, I was just like you. Serious, and no fun."  
  
"So is that what I am...serious and no fun? Thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, you are a lot of fun. You weren't mom's idea of a fun guy though. You always cared to much about your job. I know she didn't love you and that you married her because of me." She looked directly at him. This was a conversation he had been dreading. But knew it was coming.  
  
"I can't lie to you Holly, that's true. But I loved you, the minute she told me about you. I wanted to be a dad, your dad."  
  
"So you married mom even though you didn't love her?"  
  
"I thought it was the right thing to do. I wanted you in my life, and that was the only way. I really thought we could make it work. That we could learn to love each other."  
  
"But she didn't love me either."  
  
He closed his eyes, what could he possibly say to her. He had always been honest and now... he couldn't lie. "Holly, I don't know how your mom felt about you. I wish I could tell you she loved you and wanted to be a mother, but she didn't. She wanted one thing, to get out of Texas, to go to California, to become an actress."  
  
"And I held her back."  
  
"Without you she would've still been in Texas. I was her ticket to California. She knew the minute I walked into that bar that night."  
  
"How can a mother not love their child?"  
  
"I don't know. You know, Holly, I'm sure there was something...your mom may not have been like other moms but she wanted what was best for you."  
  
"That's not love, that's guilt. Did she ever read to me, or take me to the park, or bake cookies...that's what moms do. And she kept me away from you, that wasn't best for me." She started to cry and he held her close to him. "I had swimming lessons and soccer, and any toy I could possibly want, and all I ever wanted was a mom. And Grandma tries to tell me she did all those things for me, she wanted me to have the life she never had."  
  
" I think that's true. Your mom had it rough in Texas."  
  
"But she didn't love me dad."  
  
"But I loved you Holly, every minute of every day. Even when I wasn't there for you."  
  
" I have nothing good to remember. I can't cry that she's gone. I can't say goodbye to her. I want something, Dad, just one thing. One good thing to remember."  
  
Stanley tried to remember something he could tell her. But his mind came up blank. He had recollections of coming home from work and finding Holly in soiled diapers and crying, Melissa passed out on the couch. Stanley hired a housekeeper when Holly was 9 months old, since Melissa just couldn't get the mother thing down. And Stanley was working long hours at the office, to give his family everything they needed. The situation didn't improve as she got older. Melissa would leave Holly with the housekeeper and go on auditions or shopping. And then when the housekeeper quit because the work load was too much, cleaning, cooking and caring for the baby, Melissa had dragged Holly to auditions. This was not a normal life for a toddler. Stanley had put his foot down, and Melissa had left him for Larry, taking the only thing he cared about with her...Holly.  
  
He squeezed her tight, as she looked up at him, waiting for a response from him. That he seemed unable to give. Then from nowhere something came up. It was small, but something and a smiled appeared on his face.  
  
"What is it, Dad?"  
  
"We need to go back to your grandma's."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yeah, this is a good thing. Trust me." He gave her a reassuring hug. "I think I might have just the thing." They headed to the car Scrap at their heels.  
  
He rang Lauren on the cell phone to let them know they were on their way. She was surprised, and confused with Stanley's request. But figured it meant something so she retrieved the box from the upstairs cupboard.  
  
Stanley and Holly arrived at Lauren's and she took them into the sitting room where a huge box was sitting. It was evident it hadn't been opened in the past year. Lauren and Holly watched as Stanley rummaged through it's contents.  
  
"pray tell, what are you looking for. That is a bunch of rubbish. In fact, I'm not sure why I haven't thrown it out. There can't be anything in there of importance."  
  
"You'd be surprised. Melissa wouldn't have thrown this out, Lauren. It's the one thing I'm certain of." Most everything in there was junk. Things Melissa couldn't part with obviously but things others wouldn't find sentimental whatsoever. Old movie magazines, tattered and torn from Melissa's thumbing through them over and over again, pictures of old boyfriends(and there were many), old perfume bottles that she refused to throw away, bits of clothing...scarves, a Harley Davidson T-shirt...then Stanley saw it...a tattered well worn floppy ear peeking through some of the rubbish. He pulled it out and smiled triumphantly as he held up the precious item.  
  
Lauren looked at in disgustingly, but Holly's face sparkled, "Its Mr. Buns" Holly reached for the tattered well-loved rabbit and lovingly cuddled it rubbing it against her face, something she had done as a toddler.  
  
Lauren was about to take it away from her, "Stanley, that thing is filthy. She shouldn't be putting it anywhere near her face." Stanley stopped her as she reached for the rabbit. Shaking his head.  
  
Holly looked up at her dad, "I always wondered what happened to him. I thought mom threw it away."  
  
"No, she would never have done that." He sat on the couch and patted the space next to him. "I think it's time I told you the story of Mr. Buns."  
  
Holly plopped on the couch next to him and snuggled up close. Lauren stood there in disbelief. "You might as well, sit down, Lauren. This is something you might want to hear to."  
  
She sat across from them as Stanley began the tale, "Your mom was very pregnant with you when Mr. Buns here came into our lives. In fact, you were overdue, and your mom was miserable so I took her shopping. Even that didn't seem to brighten her up," Stanley looked down at the Bunny sitting in Holly's lap, " but this guy here, was on a half price table at a gift shop. While other people were buying fluffy white bunnies for Easter baskets, this guy sat alone, an ear nearly torn off. And your mom picked him up and said she wanted it for you. I personally, thought it looked pathetic. But she was adamant. For $5.00, if it would make her happy, I was all for it."  
  
Lauren looked over at Stanley, thinking his was making this whole thing up, "Why would she want such a horrible looking thing?"  
  
"I wondered the same thing. But she remembered a teddy bear when she was small. One that had a flaw, one her Dad had brought home for her when she was about 4."  
  
"Oh, god, not that horrible thing. I was so glad to throw that thing away. She carried it around by it's arm. It was missing an eye, and was under stuffed so it didn't even look like a teddy bear."  
  
"She told me you threw it out, one day when she was at school. Thinking she wouldn't notice. I take it she caused a major fuss about the whole thing."  
  
"I thought it was best. I bought her a new teddy."  
  
"That she hated."  
  
"She never said anything about it."  
  
"Well, anyhow, this bunny went to the hospital with your mom, and sat by your crib when you were small...it was always packed in the diaper bag wherever you went. By the time you were walking, it was the only stuffed animal you wanted to sleep with."  
  
"I remember carrying it everywhere. And then it disappeared...when we moved in with Larry."  
  
"Your mom probably misplaced it when she packed things up. I'm sure she wouldn't have deliberately lost it." He could tell by Holly's expression this is just what she needed to hear. "You don't remember the day the housekeeper took you out and when you came back there was no bunny. And you cried and your mom was so upset. WE had to retrace Joanne's steps to find that thing. But it was found, at the top of the dumpster at the park. I will never forget your mom picking it out of the trash and the look in your eyes when we came home with it."  
  
"My mom did that for me?"  
  
"She sure did, baby. She knew what that rabbit meant to you. Just like she remembered her bear."  
  
Holly smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you,Daddy."  
  
Stanley knew that she was thanking him for the memory. Something good to remember her mom by. She looked over at Lauren, "Grandma, I can take him home can't I?"  
  
Stanley gave Lauren a look. Knowing she found the animal disgusting but how important this was to Holly. "Of course you can. It's yours. And I'm sure your mom would want you to have it."  
  
"I'm sorry about everything I said earlier."  
  
Lauren moved to the other side of the couch and hugged her granddaughter, "Oh, Holly, it's okay. I just wish things could've been different for you."  
  
"I have a great dad, grandma. He really is the best. And I have you and Grandpa Hank in Texas and now I have MR. Buns." Holly's attitude had changed drastically, she became animated and turned to grandma, "You know Melody, she's Emma's daughter... has a big floppy dog, she sleeps with. She's had it forever. She says she will never out grow it. And I will never outgrow Mr. Buns. I can't wait to show him to Melody."  
  
Lauren smiled and then looked over at Stanley, "You two should stay for dinner. Maria is preparing chicken kiev."  
  
Holly wrinkled up her nose at her dad, Stanley smiled and looked over at Lauren, "That's awfully nice, Lauren, but I promised Holly pizza."  
  
"Well, then brunch tomorrow, I could have Maria prepare your favorites, Holly. Chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns..."  
  
That sounded much better to Holly, "Could we, Dad?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." He stood up and Holly joined him, as they walked out the door, Lauren put her arm on Stanley's shoulder.  
  
"So I expect to be hearing wedding bells soon. Holly says you and this Emma lady are quite serious." Stanley looked down at Holly giving her the eye.  
  
"I don't know about that. The wedding bells bit....serious, yes...I think it's serious. I'm hoping she thinks it's serious. We'll have to wait and see."  
  
"I just want you to know. I've misjudged you, Stanley. I think you're a great father, and I'd like to see you married. Holly with a mother."  
  
"He's going to marry her." Holly said confidently.  
  
"I don't know where this information is coming from, young lady." he gave her a pat on the bottom as she raced out to the car clutching Mr. Buns in her arms.  
  
When he got in the car, he gave Holly a look, "So what's this about getting married?"  
  
"Don't you want to, Dad? I mean, you love Emma, and you get all funny whenever you're around her. I think you should just get married. Melody could share a room with me and there's that spare room off the back of the garage, you could turn into a bedroom for Kyle. It would be close to school, so Emma wouldn't have to go far to work. Or Kyle. He could go to work with you."  
  
"You have this all worked out don't you?"  
  
She nodded. "We could really be a family."  
  
"We'll talk about this later."  
  
Holly saw a flower shop on the left hand side of the road as they were pulling out of Grandma's street. "Dad, can we stop there." She pointed towards the shop.  
  
"The flower shop? What for?"  
  
"I want to take some flowers to Mom's grave." He looked down at her and gave her a sincere smile. This is exactly what he was hoping for. Holly making the choice to go to the cemetery.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea. So do you know what were your mom's favorite?" He turned into the parking lot and she put her finger up to her cheek, deep in thought.  
  
"I think the bluebonnet, it's Texas' state flower did you know that?."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"She once said it was the only thing she liked about Texas." Holly kind of giggled and Stan joined her.  
  
"I think that is a great choice. Let's see what we can find." Holly's mood had changed, the shadows of the past seemed not to be hovering over her as before. She was ready to move on. With MR. Buns in hand, she took Stanley's hand, and went in search of the bluebonnet.  
  
Stanley was relieved, something good was coming out of this trip. His run in with Roberts still on his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to erase the images he was imagining in his head. Dreadful images of Holly's kidnapping. How he would do anything to keep her safe. What if they contacted him again? He couldn't bear the thought. He was glad when she pulled on his arm, she had found exactly what she wanted. He couldn't let anything spoil this weekend.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In a beautiful colonial style home set in the woods of Virginia, a well dressed man in his late 40's, slightly graying hair sat at his desk in his study, a phone in hand.  
  
"It's all sorted then. I will have the money transferred to your account this afternoon. As always, Jim, a pleasure to do business with you. Say hello to the Mrs., will you? Goodbye, now." He hung the phone up and was surprised to see someone standing at the door.  
  
A beautiful black woman with long straight hair, dressed in a short leather skirt and a tight fitting low cut red tank top. She was not alone. Her expression was one of concern, worry.  
  
"Gail, what is it?"  
  
The woman looked at the tall, thin man on her left. His greasy hair slicked back. His black framed glasses slipping down his nose. With his index finger he pushed them back up. "Tim, are you going to tell him or am I?"  
  
He was apprehensive and when he spoke looked down at his loafers, "Well, boss," he scratched his head, then looked up, "there's been a slight problem."  
  
"I don't like problems, Tim." The man moved from behind the desk, moving towards them.  
  
"I know you don't." Tim swallowed hard, he felt sweat beginning to form on his forehead and continued, "It seems the funds are missing."  
  
He was now directly in front of them, "What?" a glare, that caused Tim to feel the temperature rise in the room.  
  
"The funds....they're gone." Tim repeated.  
  
"How could they just disappear?" The eye contact now definitely intimidating, Tim felt nausea overcome him.  
  
"I don't know...someone having access to the file, the codes...."  
  
The woman looked at her boss and they both thought the same thing...in unison they repeated, "Stanley Jobson." He paced the floor of the study, shaking his head. But smiling. She was surprised he wasn't angry.  
  
"Got to hand it to the guy, he's a sly one. Waits a year to mess with those accounts. Good old, Stanley."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
He turned to Tim, "Tim, find out all you can about our good friend, Stanley...what he's been up to these days. And see if you can trace the money. Once we have something to go on, Gail, I'll send you to take care of this mess." He looked over at Gail. She had hoped that it would never have to come to this. She liked Stanley. Why did he have to mess with Jake again. Jake was aware of her uneasiness, "Don't think you can do it? Should I send one of my henchmen? I just thought you have the kind, tender approach, Stanley seemed to take to you."  
  
"Of course I can handle Stanley Jobson." she said confidently. The last thing she wanted was Jake's men involved. They were all trigger happy and would think nothing of blowing him away for the slightest reason.  
  
"Good." He clapped his hands, "Okay, you two we have our work cut out for us. Let's get to it." So Stanley Jobson was willing to mess with him. He had guts, that was for sure. And Jake liked that in man, but if he thought he would get away with this. He was mistaken. No one messed with Jake Rodgers. No one. 


	19. A visitor or 2

Coming back to the shop on the following Wednesday was nothing what Stan had been expecting.. He couldn't believe the chaos. Some virus was spreading across the Internet and it seemed like everyone in the immediate area were bringing their computers in to sort out the problem. One good thing about the busy work load, Stanley had no time to dwell on Gabriel and Ginger, something he couldn't stop thinking about since his chance meeting with Roberts over the weekend. The one thing he couldn't knock was the stress headaches. They were back with a vengeance. Worse yet, in the middle of trying to sleep or rest, nightmares were jolting him awake. And they were not pleasant. Just when he got everything straightened out with Holly, his fragile little world seemed to start crumbling.  
  
Brent and Stanley were overloaded with work and were relieved when Kyle waltzed in the door after school.  
  
Kyle had completely forgotten about the disc, still stored in his front zipper pocket of his backpack. He had gone home on Saturday expecting to have the whole evening to mess around with it but Amy had called. For two hours he had talked to her on the phone and then talked to her on IM. He was in heaven. Worrying about Stanley's past was the furthest thing from his mind. And in the shop the workload was so overwhelming, he hardly had a spare moment to breathe let alone think about the disc.  
  
Stanley stayed till 10pm that night, relieved Mary had offered to watch Holly and get her dinner. He found working on the computers was the best thing for him. But he knew he was trying to escape again. He hadn't even called Emma. He had promised they would talk. Now once again, he was pushing it to the back burner, concerned how she will deal with whom he used to be, and the mistakes he'd made, the prices he had paid. Emma seemed so understanding, but he had so much baggage he was carrying. Could she possibly accept any of it? He put on his headphones in the dark quiet backroom of the shop and began to work.  
  
After a late night at the shop, he felt the guilt of every single parent. Being away from Holly, was something he tried to keep to a minimum. He tried desperately to make up for it the following morning. Almost to the point Holly couldn't bear his undivided attention at the breakfast table. The ride to school in the Suburban wasn't much better, and she couldn't wait to join her fellow classmates on the playground.  
  
Stan contemplated his next move. Emma in such close proximity. It wasn't a hard decision to make. He parked the Suburban and made his way to her classroom. She couldn't help but notice his 6' plus frame walking past the windows, as she was getting out the math workbooks from a cupboard above the sink. When he actually sauntered in, Emma found herself distracted by his disheveled features. Causing some concern. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Before she even spoke, he started to prattle.  
  
"I know you don't like me here, I just wanted to see you. And I didn't know if' I'd get another chance during the week. The shop is overrun with most of P.B's virus infested computers."  
  
"Kyle mentioned it. It's just what you needed to come back to." How desperately she wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him but she knew that was risky.  
  
"I needed to come back to you." He moved closer to her and she backed up running into her desk. They both noticed. "Well, well, this is a familiar scenario. Emma, I think we need to do something about your inclination of backing into desks." They both laughed. What had he been thinking last night? Staying away from Emma was definitely not a possibility. He felt so relaxed with her. Everything seemed better in her presence.  
  
She couldn't help herself, she reached up and touched his face, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. "I haven't been able to get my mind off you."  
  
" Now that is what a man likes to hear." Her touch produced a long tedious shiver and he closed his eyes, leaning into her even more, sighing, "Saturday...Kyle mentioned he and Melody were staying with their Dad."  
  
"You want to come over?" the sound escaping from her mouth, full of temptation.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." They were unaware of the presence that had just appeared at the doorway. He placed his hand over hers and then drew it to his lips, kissing it gently. Their eyes were locked on each other oblivious to everything around them.  
  
Both nearly jumped 10 feet when Meg began to speak, "Well, this is perfect, just the man I wanted to see."  
  
Stanley backed off but also saw Emma's look of horror. Raising his eyebrows at her, he smiled. Knowing full well her expression would only cause more speculation he managed to get a smile out of her and then, in a fluid movement, turned to Meg to attempt to smooth over the situation. "I take it you're computer has picked up the virus?"  
  
Meg didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?...the virus...I've lost everything." She put on with his assumption, shaking her head, trying to look frustrated.  
  
"Bring it by the shop. I'll take care of you." Stanley turned to Emma, and didn't catch Meg's expression. She did hear him right, she was sure. A triumphant smile appeared across her face.  
  
"I need to go. I'll make sure Holly gets all that make up work done."  
  
"There's no hurry." He winked at Emma and then headed out the door. Meg looked at the desk and saw the homework packet with Holly's name on it. She moved over to Emma and picked it up, waving it in front of her face.  
  
"Isn't he forgetting something?" She smiled, "I'll take it to him."  
  
Emma grabbed it out of her hand, "No, that won't be necessary, Meg. I'll do it." She headed out the door and caught up with Stanley in the parking lot. It was now packed with mom's dropping their kids off. She handed him the packet and he grabbed hold of her hand. He knew it made her nervous, whenever he showed any kind of affection towards her in public, but he quite enjoyed her squirming.  
  
A mother rolled down her window, "Ms. Heyward," Stanley didn't let go of her hand and she quickly stood in front of him, her hand and his behind her back. Stanley smiled at the woman, "just wanted to let you know the meeting for the father daughter dance has been moved to Tuesday night at 7. Hope you can make it. I'm afraid the committee is a bit on the small side this year. It's a shame not more parents get involved."  
  
"I'll be there. I'm sure we'll cope."  
  
Stanley couldn't pass this opportunity up. "I'd love to get involved. If you could use me in any way."  
  
The woman in the car was surprised, but not half as surprised as Emma." Mr. Jobson, isn't it?"  
  
Stanley nodded. "Ms. Heyward can give you the details, it's all pretty straight forward."  
  
"I'll see you on Tuesday then." The woman drove off.  
  
Emma turned towards him, "You are too busy to get involved in a committee."  
  
"I'll get to spend time with you."  
  
"You're pathetic. Stanley, it's a bunch of mothers planning the dance, they will have you setting up decorations and serving punch."  
  
"I can handle that, if you're there." He squeezed her hand, smiling, "I've got to get to work." With a twinkle in his eye, he smiled, "God, I definitely want to kiss you."  
  
"Don't even think about it." He wasn't the same man who had walked into her classroom only a few minutes ago. Still looking tired, but much more alive. Was it her imagination or did she do this to him?  
  
"You're thinking about it. You want it too. Just a quick one."  
  
"Absolutely not. I'll talk to you later."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Emma couldn't resist stopping at The Computer Man after school. The few minutes she had seen Stanley this morning just didn't seem to be enough. She knew he was busy but Brent smiled when he saw her walk in the door, "You are just what the doctor ordered."  
  
Emma looked a bit confused and he explained, "Stan needs a break. He took two bites of a sandwich for lunch and kept working. He's irate and a highly unpleasant bastard at the moment. That's being nice."  
  
"Maybe I should go."  
  
Brent headed over to her and pulled her by the arm, "Oh, no, you don't. If anyone could get him out of this funk it's you." He got her to the back room and she looked over at the worktable where Stan's back was to them, seemingly in his own little world. He had headphones on and was diligently running an anti virus scan through the hardrive on a computer. She couldn't help but notice the shelves full of computers, even overflowing onto the floor, waiting their turn. Brent gave her a nudge, "And you can't leave till I see a smile back on the boss' face. Whatever it takes..." he raised his eyebrows. Brent headed back onto the shop floor.  
  
Emma slowly walked towards him. She heard a whispered cuss and he slapped his hand down on the table in frustration. She wasn't so sure about this now. The last thing she wanted was him snapping at her for interrupting him.  
  
He had no idea of her or anyone else's presence until a gentle stroke down his back brought him out of his concentration. He abruptly stopped and didn't move. Emma continued the gentle stroking and moved closer to him. A hand reached back and took one of her hands in his, his fingers caressing her palm and fingers. He swiveled in his chair to face her and any earlier apprehension on Emma's part was gone. The welcoming smile was there, the warmth in his eyes evident. He pulled her closer to him kissing her neck. "I'm incredibly busy." He managed to say between kisses.  
  
"I can see that." She smiled enjoying the sensation he was causing throughout her body.  
  
"You're distracting me." He continued the kissing, slowly reaching her earlobe, she shuddered as he gently sucked on it.  
  
"I think you need a distraction. Brent says you're being an unpleasant bastard." Emma said it lightheartedly, "I just can't imagine." She teased.  
  
He managed a chuckle, "I suppose I could spare a few moments...although they seem to be multiplying." He waved his arm to the shelves of computers, "I'm never going to get these finished. I shouldn't have taken on this much. What was I thinking?" Emma kissed his cheek.  
  
"You were thinking how you couldn't let your customers down. And you know that it will get done. You have Kyle and Brent...Stanley. Don't shut them out. They're here to help you." He let out sigh and squeezed her tight.  
  
"You're right, as usual." She felt the tension in his shoulders and back; surely this wasn't just caused by the workload she thought. She hadn't really had a decent conversation with him since he got back from L.A. And he had promised they would talk. She knew not to push it under the circumstances. She was just glad she could relieve some of the stress.  
  
He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes, a hand caressing her cheek, "God, I've missed you." The computers now pushed to the back of his mind for these brief moments, his lips enveloped hers and the burning desire only grew. He didn't let up and she felt herself having to gasp for breath.  
  
He was a bit embarrassed, pulling away from her, "You have this effect on me..." He stood up and crossed the room, leaning against his desk. His mind racing with thoughts of her ,of what he wanted to do with her. He picked up the half eaten sandwich remaining on his desk and took a bite.  
  
"I'm sure very similar to the effect you have on me." She slowly walked towards him, the look in her eyes sultry and sexy. She was standing inches from him, reached up and removed the sandwich from his hand. The tables were turned. He wasn't that surprised by her forwardness. She seemed to be gaining more confidence daily. He liked it. He smiled as she pressed up against him, causing the desk to jar slightly. They both laughed. "What is with you and desks, Emma?  
  
"Now wait a minute, you're the one...." he didn't let her finish as his arms encircled her and his hands squeezed her ass, giving her a wicked look. She lifted his T-shirt slipping her hands inside, moving up his muscular chest. Stanley gazed down at her, enjoying her soft caresses, his lips met hers awakening the desires they both shared. Her thighs were rubbing against him, the excitement growing.  
  
Stanley was the first to hear the voices from the shop floor. Emma totally absorbed in his touch and in their kiss, desperately wanted more. Stanley's hands moved up to her waist and pulled her off him, her look of disappointment evident, he smiled totally understanding. "Not my choice, but your son is here."  
  
She pulled away from him just as Kyle entered the backroom. "Hey, Mom, what are you doing here? I hope not checking up on me." He saw her blush and couldn't help but notice Stanley's expression and demeanor, pretty obvious what had been going on in here. "Ah, not me you were checking out, I see." He headed over to the worktable smiling, he looked back over at his mom, who had turned her attention back to Stanley.  
  
Stanley whispering in her ear, "do you think you can make it until Saturday night?" he teased.  
  
"You should be asking yourself that question." She looked down at his jeans, his arousal evident. He followed her gaze, slightly embarrassed. Hoping to god Kyle hadn't noticed. He moved slightly, using Emma as a block, Kyle heard his mom let out a giggle and looked up. Wondering what the two of them were up to. Stan smiled at him, awkwardly.  
  
"Lots of work to be done."  
  
"And one of us is slacking..." Kyle could get away with this kind of talk. Brent, Stan and Kyle had an incredible repertoire, as Stan liked to keep the place relaxed. Brent and Kyle seemed as much part of his family as Holly did. He liked it that way.  
  
Emma kissed his cheek tenderly, "You better get to work, Slacker. You have to set an example to the youth of today. Good work ethics, responsibilities."  
  
"I'll call you later." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
She whispered into his ear, "You want to talk dirty, don't you?"  
  
"No, you have a one track mind, and it would be nice for just a few seconds that we could carry on a conversation that doesn't revolve around physical contact, if you know what I mean. I'm starting to think that I'm merely a sex object in your eyes." He knew this would get a reaction. He so enjoyed the teasing. Kyle had put the headphones on, so Stanley could speak normally.  
  
Emma couldn't help but giggle, "Well...."  
  
"That's it...well....I see how it is, Emma."  
  
She snuggled close to him, "I think you do...you see how much you mean to me.and it's not just the sex, although that part is very good."  
  
He smiled at her, "good?. that's it?" She gave his bottom a little squeeze.  
  
"I better go." She stroked his cheek looking in his eyes, he leaned towards her gently kissing her, touching her face. He reluctantly let her go, and she headed towards the door, turning before she left, "Stanley,"  
  
He turned to face her, "yeah?"  
  
"You will call me tonight?"  
  
"And talk dirty? You bet." She left him smiling.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stanley started making phone calls the following morning, he knew some people in the construction business through the shop and when he told them he needed a favor, and he didn't want to go through all the red tape and have it take months, they pulled some strings. He took off at lunch, and met with Michael O'Connor, who owned a reliable construction company. They did some measuring and drew up some sketches and when Stanley indicated money was no object, Michael said he would have a crew at the house the following day.  
  
He had talked to Holly that morning about his idea. They were a team, anything he did had to be something Holly wanted too. And of course this idea was a hit. Holly wanted Emma and her kids to live with them. And when her dad mentioned it, she was over the moon. Of course, he had to explain...this didn't mean they were getting married, and he hadn't even approached Emma about it. He decided to go ahead with the home improvements. The other, he had to choose the right timing. He wanted her kids approval. That was something he still had to work on. He was pretty sure Kyle would be all for it. Melody was still warming up to him. If it were going to happen, it would have to be something all 5 of them wanted.  
  
The virus continued to spread but it seemed it was something they could work through with a solution at the shop. It was going to take a little time, is all. So Stanley took off Saturday morning to meet with the contractors. If plans went well, they would be starting that afternoon.  
  
He was in high spirits. He and Emma had plans that evening. He had suggested they cook together and have a nice candlelit dinner, probably watch a movie, and listen to music. Holly was staying with Mary. Her kids were at their dads. They would have the whole place to themselves. The thoughts of being with her again gave him a buzz.  
  
Kyle and Brent had the shop running smoothly in Stanley's absence. Kyle was busy working on the virus-infected computers in the back while Brent was dealing with customers on the floor. He was just finishing up with the one with persistent questions, answering each with impressive results when the bell on the door rung. He looked up expecting any number of regulars returning to pick up there now virus free computers but was not prepared to see the striking beauty now in his presence. She confidently glided across the floor as if she owned the place, assured to find a conclusion to her question, one way or the other. Perching the sunglasses atop her head, she took in all details from around the shop. Seemingly to notice Brent's gaze, she smiled, then headed over to look at the merchandise on the shop floor.  
  
Brent thanked his customer and then headed over to where the woman stood. She turned towards him lowering her eyebrows and smiling seductively. An aurora of intrigue surrounded her.  
  
Brent swallowed hard, feeling very vulnerable, "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"I'm sure you can." He watched as her finger seductively caressed the counter. "I'm looking for the owner, Stanley Jobson." Her inquiry followed by covering him with an intense gaze, reading his body response as well.  
  
"Stanley? He's not in yet. He's expected sometime after lunch." Brent wondered what the hell she wanted with Stanley. Kyle appeared out of the backroom, with a question for Brent but saw him preoccupied, so he leaned on the corner, waiting until he was finished, observing their interaction with interest.  
  
Brent, being himself, was bold enough to continue putting his thoughts into words. "You're friends with Stanley?"  
  
She smiled gaining advantage that was on her side, "I guess that's what you could call us...yes. I would like to think he considers me a friend."  
  
Kyle found this woman mesmerizing. Dressed in a sheer figure flattering ruffled dress accented with high heels, it made her legs look as if they went on forever. Her long black hair was striking against her light brown skin. He was pretty sure it was a wig but it looked so real. She knew Stanley. Who was she? Was this part of the past he never spoke of?  
  
"Stanley will be disappointed he missed you."  
  
"Not half as disappointed as I am. I don't think I can get back this afternoon."  
  
"I can give him a message."  
  
"Just tell him an old friend stopped by.and I'll be in touch."  
  
She looked over at Kyle aware of his stares that interestingly seemed to be followed by a scowl. Knowing she had Brent eating out of her hand, she tossed a smile at Kyle and got the desired reaction. He turned away. Her smile felt more genuine, ah. another notch in her belt.  
  
"Who should I tell him was here?"  
  
She had already turned and was striding away towards the door. Her hips swaying a motion that helped immensely with Brent's wildly growing assumption of what type of category her friendship might lay in.  
  
"Gail..." She smirked at him over her shoulder. It almost looked as if she was teasing his attention with a laughing sparkle in her eye. Replacing her sunglasses, Brent watched as she got into the Mercedes convertible and only then did he take a deep breath not realizing he had been holding. Once again his mouth replaced his brains. "My god, what was Stanley thinking leaving that striking woman? No man in his right mind would let her go."  
  
Kyle was feeling a little irritated. "I don't see the big deal."  
  
"You're a kid." He then realized Kyle looked upset as he headed into the backroom and went back to the computer he was working on. Brent followed him. About to put his headphones on, Brent stopped him, realizing he had been an insensitive ass with the comments he had made earlier.. Kyle had been thinking about his mom and Stan and a woman from his past was something he was sure no one had contemplated.  
  
"You know you're right...she's no big deal. She probably used to work with Stan."  
  
"Does she look like she has ever touched a computer in her life? I'm not stupid, Brent. If she knows Stan, it has nothing to do with computers."  
  
"He's in love with your mom, Kyle."  
  
"Until something better comes along? I know how it works. My dad loved her, too. And look how that ended up."  
  
"Stan isn't anything like your dad."  
  
"What do any of us know about Stan, Brent?" He finalized the conversation by jamming the headphones on to continue working.  
  
The kid had a point. He decided to let it go. Give him some space. He walked back out onto the shop floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Stan sauntered in the shop about lunchtime, loaded down with Chinese food. He was in great spirits. He had left his house in good hands and Brent and Kyle seemed to be on top of everything at the shop. Kyle looked up just long enough to see who walked in with the food but chose to ignore him.  
  
Stan wasn't sure what the cold shoulder was all about. He questioned Brent. "What's going on with Kyle? Girlfriend troubles?"  
  
Brent shook his head, "I think you need to talk to him. He's having some issues and they're centered around you."  
  
"Kyle's having issues with me?" Stanley seemed confused. They had always gotten along.  
  
"Let me explain. You had a visitor today."  
  
Stanley had begun to open the containers of food, setting them on his desk while listening to Brent.  
  
"A female visitor."  
  
This didn't seem that unusual to Stanley. He had a lot of female customers. It didn't faze him and he couldn't believe it would faze Kyle.  
  
"Gail." Brent was watching for some kind of reaction but didn't receive any.  
  
"Does she have a last name?" Stan dug into the noodles.  
  
"She said you were old friends."  
  
"I don't know anyone named Gail. What did she look like?"  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Stan laughed, coming from Brent that could mean anything. "I need a little more detail I'm afraid."  
  
"I don't know, about 5'7'', incredible legs, coffee color skin, long straight dark hair, classy.... beautiful."  
  
The long straight dark hair threw him, but the rest could be pinned to a few faces he's done business with, the most recent was supposedly deceased, until confirmed otherwise by Roberts. But she didn't fit the name...Gail. He shook those thoughts, "What did she want?"  
  
"To catch up. I don't think Kyle likes the idea of you catching up with someone that looked like that. Anyhow, she said she'd be in contact with you."  
  
"She didn't leave a number?"  
  
"No." Brent watched Stan's reaction. Something was going on in that head of his but he was awfully hard to read. "So.is your memory jarred any of someone from your past that fits the general description?"  
  
"I'm not interested in my past...the present and the future are all that concern me." He was getting a little testy and was not interested in taking a stroll down memory lane. The good mood he had been experiencing was slowly fading so he had to refocus. Tonight he was seeing Emma. Standing up, he went over and lifting an earphone. "Come and eat something. Your mom will kill me if she knows you worked all day without a break." Kyle looked a little annoyed with him.  
  
"You don't have to worry, I won't tell her. I just want to get these done." Stan didn't need an instruction manual to figure it out and could read the agitated vibes coming off the young man who had replaced the headphones and swiveled around to turn his attention to the main box. Stan surveyed the stiff set shoulders. Once again removing the ear attachments, he swiveled the chair around to face him. He didn't like this side of Kyle.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"I've nothing to talk to you about." There was definitely an irritation to his voice. Stanley was surprised he sounded very much like himself. "Just cause I work for you doesn't mean I've got to tell you everything."  
  
"This is about your mom, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know where you're getting that idea from. I've been working really hard all morning and I just want to get the rest of the computers finished so I can go home. I have a date."  
  
Stanley softened. "With Amy, I know. She's a nice girl."  
  
"I didn't ask for your approval, Stan."  
  
He drew his brow in with a worried look. He had tried, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere so he left him with his attitude and went back to his lunch, even though he still worried a little, casting a glance back at him.  
  
The bell of the shop rang and Brent got up to get it. Stan decided to change the slight tension in the air and get back to what he originally intended. He was looking at the drawings he and Michael had come up with for the room extensions, while he picked up a piece of lemon chicken with his chopsticks. Kyle finished up the previously crashed computer that he just 'miraculously healed' and moved over to the desk to invade the stash of noodles. He couldn't help but notice the plans Stan was looking at.  
  
Stan looked up at him, "Glad to see you eating something."  
  
"What are those?" He had a hard time staying mad at Stan for long.  
  
"I'm adding some room to my home."  
  
"What for? I would think you're house is big enough for you and Holly."  
  
"Well..." He paused, not knowing what else he should say about it. "It is for the time being...but things could change." Kyle gave him a wary look, wondering if this had anything to do with his mom. Stanley smiled, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Like how?" Kyle was now curious.  
  
Stan decided to go for it. What did he have to lose? "I've been thinking about your mom a lot lately. We hardly have any time together."  
  
"You're seeing her tonight."  
  
"Well, yeah, but with Holly and myself here and you, Melody, and your mom in La Mesa...it's just not an ideal situation."  
  
"Are you going to ask her to move in with you?" he was more than a bit surprised.  
  
"We haven't gotten that far yet, Kyle. I know there's a lot of things to consider before that happens."  
  
"But you're adding a room to your house, so it could happen."  
  
"I would like to believe it could happen, yes. So what do you think about the idea?"  
  
"It really has nothing to do with me." He was once again standoffish.  
  
"It has a lot to do with you. You and Melody are the most important things in your mom's life. We all have to be on the same page here."  
  
"I'm not sure how I feel. I mean...." was this bad timing! Oh, what the hell, he might as well get this off his chest. "That lady today... Who is she to you? Don't you think my mom needs to know these kind of things before she decides to live with you?"  
  
Stan was not completely sure who had showed up at the shop today asking for him but he did not want to upset the basket of nerves sitting across from him. "Yes, she deserves to know and she will." Kyle wanted so much to believe him. "Kyle, I would prefer if you didn't mention this to your mom, right now."  
  
"You mean about the lady?"  
  
"No, not about the lady. About the house. I don't even know who that lady was." He could tell by Kyle's expression he wasn't buying it but he didn't really know what else to say. "Your mom is the only woman I give a damn about. Nothing's going to change that. Whoever this Gail lady is."  
  
"I want to believe you."  
  
"Then do." He plopped a fortune cookie onto Kyle's plate and smiled.  
  
"You don't know how much my mom is looking forward to tonight, you coming over." Stanley smiled. "I've never seen her so happy."  
  
"That's a good thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"I've never been so happy as when I'm with her either." Kyle saw the expression on Stan's face. It wasn't phony. He decided to let it go. Stan did love his mom and he really wanted to believe things were going to be okay. He had to stop letting his mind get carried away with scenarios straight out of the movies.  
  
Closing time came quickly. They all felt their goal was in site as the piles of computers were dwindling. The mysterious Gail had been forgotten for the time being. Stan had thoughts of Emma filling his mind as the afternoon wore on and the sooner he got these computers sorted the quicker he would be going over to her place. It was an incredibly motivating incentive to say the least. Just one more problem child lay at his hands and he wanted to sort it out before he made that trek. Challenges were his mainstay and in most cases these metal boxes hardly proved to be any challenge. Brent and Kyle both had a go at this last stubborn hard drive and he was determined to have the job done before leaving.  
  
Kyle and Brent were just leaving through the front door. Both had a set of keys, Brent pulled his out of his pocket to lock the shop. They didn't see Meg's Mustang parked around back. Or the silver Mercedes convertible across the street. Kyle was in high spirits about his date with Amy and they were both absorbed in their conversation.  
  
Meg was actually sitting out in the car waiting for the guys to leave, hoping Stan would remain behind. She had been in this neighborhood before at closing time, and he was often known to work late. Of course, on previous occasions she hadn't been ready for this encounter. But tonight was different. As she saw Kyle and Brent locking the shop, she quickly looked in her mirror, reapplying her makeup. Before ambling up to the front door, she set her sites ready to play it up...for all it was worth it, knowing what awaited inside those locked doors.  
  
"So where are you taking Miss Rickman this evening? Got any wild plans?"  
  
Kyle knew Brent was teasing, "A movie...it's no big deal."  
  
"It's a big deal, kid." He slapped him on the back, "But you'll have no problem. She's already smitten with you. And don't get to fresh on the first date. You know that was always my downfall."  
  
They both laughed and then realized they had company. Kyle nearly bumped into her as he turned around.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" Kyle asked as Brent turned the key in the lock and looked at the woman. He remembered her from the other day. She had brought her computer in for Stan to have a look at. . She hadn't been satisfied with Brent's help, insisting that Stan was going to take care of her. Brent had not liked the look in her eye, but then she wasn't the first woman to have a crush on the guy.  
  
"I'm afraid we're closed for the day." Brent added.  
  
Meg peered around his shoulder with a worried look creasing her brow. "Oh, this is a nightmare. I really need my computer for the weekend. I just couldn't get in earlier...things have just been going from bad to worse. You can't even imagine." Kyle and Brent exchanged glances. Neither were experts on dealing with frantic women. "Stan said it would be done today. Isn't there anyway you can let me in to pick it up? I would be so grateful" She tried her best to sound exasperated and in dire need, wringing her hands back and forth.  
  
Kyle looked at Brent. He was the one with the business sense, never wanting to turn a paying customer away. Brent looked at his watch and then towards the store wondering what Stanley would do under these circumstances. He wanted to make the right decision, especially in front of Kyle, who seemed to be looking to him for the answer.  
  
She worry-rubbed her hands together, hoping for the best. "I drove miles over here. I really thought I would make it before you closed." Eye lashes batted, blotted full of mascara.  
  
Brent knew what Stan would do. He would reopen the shop and get her the computer but he was kind of pressed for time. Chelsea had just called before they shut down and had dinner waiting on the table. One thing she couldn't bear was having her dinner grow cold. Brent knew that from experience. "Stan is still in the back. I'm sure he'll be able to help you." A thumb pointed behind his shoulder. "Just follow the hallway. We're supposed to lock up the front. He can let you out the back door."  
  
She displayed the appropriate response and relief spread across her face. "Thank you so much. I do so appreciate this!" She slipped by, walking through the dark shop, heading for the backroom. Brent watched her figure and hoped he had done the right thing.  
  
Kyle peered at Brent. "I don't know, Brent. Stan doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working."  
  
Keys had turned the cylinder and then deposited the keys into Brent's pocket. "Stan will be fine. He's in a great mood because he's seeing your mom tonight. And it seemed pretty obvious that lady was in dire need of her computer. He'll be glad to make her weekend."  
  
Kyle looked back over his shoulder still leery as Brent headed to his car. As Brent opened his car door he gave Kyle a look. There was worry written all over it. Ever since that woman had showed this morning he had been out of sorts. "Kyle go home and get ready for your date. Stan can handle himself. She's just a woman, for god's sake.!"  
  
Kyle headed for his car. Amy...he should be thinking about his date with Amy. Brent was right; Stan could take care of himself. And what could possibly happen in the backroom of the shop? Kyle chucked to himself. He was being ridiculous. There was no way Stan would find her attractive. And Brent had been right about another thing. Stan had been thinking about his mom all day. That smile had been on his face for the most part of the day and even the heavy workload hadn't gotten to him. It was hard to think of his mom having this kind of effect on a man. But she did. And as along as she was happy, he could deal with it.  
  
Meg stood at the backroom door, in the dark watching to make sure their cars drove away, before she continued to the back workroom. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her time had come. Being alone with Stanley Jobson was just about too much for her to bear. She heard music blaring from the overhead speakers in the backroom, a mid 80's number..."Some like it Hot". She had never been very good at recognizing bands and tunes...but she knew this one, only because she recalled being in the backseat of Daniel Pleasant's moms Honda Civic. When this song had played, Daniel's hands had been exploring every part of her body. It had been extremely pleasant! And it only made her crave it more. The song quivered down her spine, thinking of Stanley's hands where Daniels had once been.  
  
~we want to multiply...are you gonna do it...I know you qualify...are you gonna do it...~  
  
The words pumped into her veins. She actually was enjoying the buzz of good memories it brought back. Another voice had joined in, following the words.  
  
~Don't be so circumscribe...are you going to do it...just get yourself untied...are you going to do it.... ~  
  
'Stanley Jobson singing?' she queried to herself as each step carried her closer. There was only light coming from above the work area to light her way as she moved closer. The notes were blaring out in a low rumble. His voice kept a pretty good pace. She was impressed.  
  
~feel the heat...pushing you to decide..feel the heat...burning you up..~  
  
She was close enough to take in the view of the lit work area across the room from her. The rest of the room was dim...Walls were lined with shelving. Parts and computers filled them to their capacity. Empty boxes were tossed to the side but then as she made another step closer, she saw her soul purpose for being here. Standing.....no dancing?...in the middle of the room was that gorgeous hunk of a man. She stared belatedly at his complete, locomotion in motion, backside. Her jaw slacked in awe. His hips were gyrating while fingers were flying over the keyboard. Earphones wrapped around his head plugged him away into his own world. His prone form was a masterpiece in the making. She swore she was melting on the spot.  
  
~ready or not.. some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on...~  
  
Stan had just about finished downloading installations to the hard drive. This one had Kyle and Brent both scratching their heads. Brent estimated it would take him almost 2 days just to find the layout of the problem and then try to repair the damage. Stan had just finished the required procedures in about. glancing at the desk clock. 3 minutes and.. 38 seconds. Just about long enough for Robert Palmer to finish off 'Some Like It Hot'. Not bad for the old man of the bunch. He chuckled out loud. He liked to cut loose when he knew that absolutely no one else was around. And he was in incredible spirits tonight. Emma's long lanky legs, her beautiful silken auburn hair.... and just about every other part of her incredible enticing body filled his thoughts. He wanted nothing more that to take her in his arms and make love to her. It had been way too long...over 2 weeks.  
  
~some feel the heat and decide that they can't go on.. some like it hot but you can't tell how hot till you try...some like it hot so let's turn up the heat till we fry~  
  
Meg watched in awe at the display in front of her. He had to have heard her come in. His knees kept dipping in beat, on time, with that tight butt and hips following the motion. His fingers flying over the keys, so efficient, so fast. It was utterly amazing. She felt herself absolutely on fire. She felt this show was just for her pleasure and was quite turned on by it.  
  
As Stan finished up with the computer, his body slowed down, the song was just ending and he sighed. A satisfied smile appeared on his face...the fact that the computer was actually working but even more importantly, the knowledge of what was waiting for him back at Emma's. He removed the earphones setting them back on their peg next to the worktable. It was the first he had realized the overhead speakers were on as well. He stretched his arms up and did a few neck rolls to loosen up when he was surprised by the touch of a hand on his back, stroking it gently.  
  
He smiled... Emma...this would be just like her, coming to the shop, slipping in, as the boys left. Knowing her thing with desks, well, who knows what she had in mind. Whatever it was he liked it!  
  
"You are full of surprises aren't you? Couldn't wait till I came to you?" He turned, expecting to see the woman of his dreams, he was surprised to see a different woman standing before him. A very hungry looking woman. His body jumped with a startled response.  
  
But Meg's reaction was quite different from just listening to him acknowledge her. That's all she needed for her confidence to continue knowing that he couldn't wait for her. Since her first suspicions had been confirmed, she was in the betting mood that, secretly, this man preferred the female conquer and conquest variety of women. Since Emma couldn't seem to drag herself past first base while being accosted besides Stan's Suburban at the pub, and Stan showed every sign he wanted to round third base and continue onto home plate, well it just made sense. She was definitely in the mood. Something about letting the woman take control made them feel justified as to why they were placed on this planet. It was in some magazine she had read many months ago. This had to be the case with Stan.  
  
"Hi". A big, huge hesitation slid in as he was at a loss for words or an explanation. What was her name? Then it came to him, Meg.... she worked with Emma and if memory served correctly he had been working on her computer yesterday. In fact, there had been nothing wrong with it. He had meant to give her a ring, let her know she could pick it up, but it had slipped his mind, with the amount of computers that had passed through his fingers in the last few days, and he had to admit Emma had him preoccupied the rest of the time. He wondered how she had gotten in.... Just as he was about to ask her what she needed, she sidled up to Stan, wet her lips, threw her arms around his neck and proceeded to plant a kiss on him. Opening her mouth wide, expecting Stan to respond accordingly.  
  
Stan's shock of the forward advance left him dumbfounded. Had he done something to encourage her? He couldn't imagine what. He attempted to draw back and get away from this unwanted embrace. His backward advancement with a wanton woman attached gave him no room to miss an expensive computer on the floor. His boot tripped up, both arms were attempting to politely dislodge her from his frontal side. After freeing himself only by a scant second, the backward momentum flung him backward over the computer. Fortunately there was a short swivel-armed chair sitting directly behind that he landed squarely into. Unfortunately, it was only 2 inches from the wall. His head snapped back and hit with a smacking force. He saw stars and was on the verge of blacking out while sagging down in the chair.  
  
Meg's sexual drive was in high gear. She had to look away a moment to watch her footing lest she fall, so she missed the smack. Looking up, he appeared to be waiting for her in the chair. Spread out all his glory for all of her attention. She dove in for the attack she just knew he wanted.  
  
His senses were completely dull. His ears buzzed and the room was terribly dull of all colors. A weight moving across and then up and down on his chest was quite uncomfortable. A wave of nausea flowed over him, he couldn't focus, he was completely unaware of his surroundings.  
  
Meg leaned into him fully unaware of his state moaning into his ear, "Oh, Stan, I've got to have you" Her lips sucked diligently on his earlobe as her hands rubbed up and down his chest undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
  
A moan came from his lips. To Stan, it was from utter confusion. To Meg, it was a response to her advances. A sign he was enjoying her touch, her kisses. This only made her want him more.  
  
"Let me get it up for you" she slurred into his ear. 'Get up, get up!' Stan's fogged brain froze. Memory seized his extremities and he was petrified as it all came back. with a vengeance. A living nightmare had materialized; part in the form of a hungry, sex starved woman and part in his frazzled memory, grasping for conscience to return. Gabriel's words flowed over. "Come on, Stan!. She's good isn't she?" His head lulled back and forth. A large gray circle encompassed his vision. Nothing seemed real.  
  
She had been caressing him with everything she had through all of his clothes. His body was hard and muscled in all the right places. He had a coherent thought...to remove the weight on top of him. But as his arms moved in that direction they only managed to flop against her back.  
  
He was responding, was the only thing Meg could think of and she knew It was time to get down to business. He seemed to just lie back for enjoyment. She groped his private areas trying to get a response. Kissing over his chest. The shirt already partly unbuttoned, she started to remove it.  
  
A groan escaped from his mouth, "Patience, darling, give me just a little more time." She responded, then purred into his ear, "I know exactly how to please you."  
  
Memories brought back his own words. 'More time, more time.'  
  
His heart was in rapid rhythm duplicating the past knowledge of death looming near in the form of a silenced automatic shoved to his head, which was pushed violently off center to the right.  
  
"No,no,no,no,no!" In rapid succession slipped from his battered lips. His first mumbled words since she started kissing him.  
  
It didn't phase Meg one bit. Those words were known to mean yes, yes, yes... She started unbuttoning his fly. His legs tried to move and upright himself. They flexed as if rubber.  
  
A click of debris on the floor from his boot. A click of death to his temple, eyes closed tightly, he knew he would never see his daughter again. The trigger was a hair's breath from firing. The crony was going to pull the trigger, he knew it. The smell the gunpowder wafted close.  
  
A gulp of air invaded his lungs and he bolted straight up in the seat. Meg was taken back by the sudden movement of her 'conquest' she had straddled while fighting with the clothes.  
  
His blank eyes stared ahead, lungs heaving for breath. Some form of recognition registered while taking in the surroundings. He looked down at his shirt in awry, jeans unbuttoned and her hands sliding into his pants. This wasn't Emma. He totally and completely lost himself within the nightmare playing out.  
  
Kyle had only made it around the block, when he noticed he forgot his black denim jacket. The only one he owned, and he would probably need it tonight. So he spun his car around the corner and headed back to the shop. He noticed the Mercedes out of the corner of his eye, as he passed. Wasn't that the car the woman this morning had been driving? As he pulled into the lot, he turned back and the car was gone. That was odd.  
  
He headed towards the backdoor, knowing it was open. He then noticed that woman's car still in the lot. Oh, well...he wasn't going to let his imagination get the best of him. He just wanted to get his jacket. And he knew it was hanging on the back of Stan's desk chair.  
  
As he walked in he heard the noise in the back as if Stan were still working. He saw his jacket hanging on the chair, but as he moved closer, he realized the noises he heard weren't Stan working on a computer, in fact Stan began to yell  
  
"Get off...get off.". Kyle come around the corner. and promptly had to duck back to miss a person hitting the back storage shelf. Luckily the doors on the shelf were shut. But a few boxes jostled on the top lost their perch and tumbled to the floor surrounding whomever had just landed on their derriere.  
  
His boss was standing on the far side of the room with a look of bewildered rage. His shirt was torn open. Torn, as in a hurry to get off of his body. The jeans were partially open. Kyle was speechless. Stan's face had a dazed look about it and he wasn't able to hold himself upright. The nearby counter help alleviate his struggle to stay on his feet. The customer they had left behind then scrambled up from her ground zero landing. This type of scene was unheard of in Kyle's mind.  
  
Kyle went to the woman and helped her up. Not knowing what else he should do, seeing Stan's state. Had he been drinking? He looked so angry and he had pushed her. Kyle had never seen him angry or violent. This was a side he never expected Stan to possess.  
  
Their was a glance between them briefly, Meg incredibly embarrassed looked down at her feet. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect Emma's son to walk in. Stan had obviously seen him coming. It would be very awkward for him of course. She still was in a state of delusion about what had transpired between them.  
  
The silence was too much, Kyle spoke up, "I left my jacket. I'll just get it..." he let go of Meg, "I didn't mean to interrupt." He gave Stan a glare, as he grabbed the jacket off the chair and started to walk back towards the door. All he could think about was his mom. And how this man, who he had felt so in touch with had betrayed both of them. He took a deep breath, the anger inside him building.  
  
Stan's head was still spinning, but he knew he couldn't let Kyle go. He had some explaining to do. "Kyle...you're not interrupting anything. She was just leaving..." the look he gave her was one of disgust and Meg felt confused.  
  
"but, Stan...I...."  
  
he cut her off, "Get out." He pointed to the door. "I'll make sure Brent drops your computer off at school first thing Monday morning. I never want to see you in my shop again." His voice was firm, and alarming to Meg's ears. Where was this coming from?  
  
"I can do a lot of harm. I don't think you realize, the clout I have in this community." Stan wasn't listening.  
  
"I said out." he repeated, this time yelling it, putting his hand to his head, the throbbing was intense, nearly unbearable. Meg was not one to take defeat well, but this getting back to Emma was something she couldn't bear. And thought better of staying. The guy had pushed her. He had gotten violent. She could press charges. These thoughts were now going through her head. No,no...it was best to pretend it never happened.  
  
Kyle stopped dead in his tracks, at Stan's outburst. Then watched as Meg held her head up and walked past Kyle towards the backdoor, she turned to Kyle before she opened it.  
  
"You're boss is a complete lunatic. You might want to warn your mom." She then smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Stan felt woozy again, but managed to stumble to the bathroom. Kyle torn between leaving, which he desperately wanted to do, and making sure Stan was okay. He seemed out of sorts. The stumbling, grasping onto the counter. He went with his first instinct, no matter how big of a jerk he was at this time, he couldn't leave Stan. He followed him to the bathroom.  
  
Stan looked into the mirror seeing a white, drawn face peering back at him. His eyes bloodshot. He turned the tap on, dipping his face down , he splashed water on his face. When he stood back up he saw Kyle's reflection behind him in the doorway.  
  
"It's not what you think" Kyle handed him a towel and he wiped his face. How could he possibly explain any of this to Kyle, when he himself didn't even know what had happened. He tried buttoning his fly, and then felt the slight head to toe tremors from the encounter. A wave of nausea passing over him again.  
  
"Oh, shit...I'm going to be sick." Kyle immediately lifted the toilet seat just in time for Stan's dinner to reach it's target. He shook uncontrollably for a few seconds before he was able to refocus on Kyle, handing him a washcloth.  
  
Stan plopped down on the tiled floor, wiping his face. Kyle standing over him. He didn't' know what to do. He felt awful for Stan, but he also felt mad as hell.  
  
"I think you should go home." Kyle managed to say. "I can drive if you want."  
  
"I'm fine." He tried to stand up and felt the dizziness again, so plopped back down on the floor.  
  
"You're hardly fine. You went crazy in there." That's all he could say. He had no idea what had happened before he entered. He didn't want to think about it. How could Stan do this to his mom?  
  
"I think I hit my head." He rubbed the back of his head and felt a bump emerging.  
  
"Oh, when she undid your fly?" he wasn't sure why he had said that. It was sarcastic and really not appropriate. But he didn't care.  
  
"Nothing happened, Kyle. I hit my head, I saw images....I know this sounds crazy. She came onto me. At least I think that's what happened. I can't seem to think clearly." He rubbed his head.  
  
"That's really convenient, Stan. Look, if you're okay to get home. I'm off."  
  
"I'll tell your mom...everything."  
  
"You better. Because if you don't I will." He turned and walked out, Stan heard the backdoor slam, holding his hand to his head. He just needed to get home.  
  
He wasn't sure how he made it home. As he turned the key in the lock of his house, he had no recollection of being behind the wheel. Scrap came rambling up to him, jumping up on him. Stan pushed him down, "Down boy. Not tonight." He scruffed his ears and headed into the kitchen looking for the aspirin, he saw the message on the kitchen table written in multicolor felt tip pens...  
  
Dad....Mary and I are making pies at her house. Don't leave till I get back. You know I can't go to bed without my hug...love you....Holly.  
  
Stan smiled, as he filled up a glass with cold water and popped the aspirin in his mouth. He then headed to the bedroom. His only thoughts were his throbbing head, he needed to lie down. He looked at the clock, he needed to get to Emma's . But a few minutes of shut eye sounded so good. A few minutes, that was it...then he'd be right as rain, and he'd make the trek to Emma's.  
  
He lay his head back onto the pillows, closing his eyes. He could already feel the splitting headache receding. He sighed deeply and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kyle walked into the house, and found his mom in high spirits. She had the table set for two. With candles. She was looking at the clock. As she straightened the flowers in the vase one more time. She was wearing something new, a black skirt and a red tank top, bare legs and black sandals. It wasn't really dressy, but for his mom it was. She looked great he thought. Stan had made her feel great about herself, the last few months. The image of Stan with that woman, someone who worked with his mom...well, it wasn't sitting well with him at all. His mom was so naive about things, of course Stan was like all the rest. What made him ever think he was different? He was so angry with himself for being taken in by the guy.  
  
He tried to sneak past her into his room, the last thing he wanted was to have to look her in the eye. He just knew he wouldn't be able to lie. Just as he was opening the door to his room, thinking he had made he heard her voice, "Kyle." When he turned she was standing out in the hall facing him.  
  
"Mom, I got to run. I'm suppose to pick up Amy in a half hour. I got to go all the way back to the beach. Just wanted to take a shower. Really in a rush." He barely looked at her.  
  
"Busy at the shop?" Great she wanted to talk shop...how was he supposed to get out of this?  
  
He nodded. Something was wrong. He wasn't making eye contact with her. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Great. I'm just in a rush. Can we talk later, mom?"  
  
Emma decided to leave it. He was obviously nervous about his date, tired from work. A mixture of things. "Of course. Get in the shower. Stanley should be here soon." He couldn't help but notice the smile on her face as she headed back into the kitchen. He took a deep breath. He hated this. Why the hell had he gone back for his jacket? He now felt he was betraying his mom.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Holly and Mary stepped into the house, and all was quiet. Her dad's car was out front. So he was around somewhere. Holly called his name and there was no answer. She peeked into his room, and he was fast asleep, still clothed, lying on top of the bed. Mary stood at the door, just as Holly was about to wake him.  
  
"You should leave him be, Holly. He's probably had a rough day."  
  
"But he has a date with Emma, Mary. It's important."  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand." Holly looked at her dad in a deep sleep, he looked so peaceful. She took the spare blanket lying at the foot of his bed and covered him, and took off his boots and socks. He stirred slightly, sighed and repositioned himself. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
The phone rang. Holly raced into the kitchen before it rang again, "Hello. Jobson residence."  
  
"Holly, hi.."  
  
"Emma. Hi."  
  
"Can I talk to your dad? I was just wondering when I could expect him. I know he was probably working late."  
  
"He's asleep, Emma. I just came home and he's out like a light. Mary said I shouldn't wake him."  
  
This seemed a bit odd to her."She's probably right, Holly. He's had a rough day. I know he hasn't been sleeping very well. You let him sleep." She couldn't help but be dissapointed. Her time with him was so infrequent, and both of them had been looking forward to some time together. "You will tell him I called?"  
  
"I know as soon as he wakes up, he'll call you." She paused briefly, "I'm sorry about your date." She was pretty smart for her years.  
  
"It was nothing." Emma took a deep breath. Of course she didn't believe that. It was everything to her. "Your dad's health is more important than a silly date."  
  
"I just think he's tired. He's had all these people here this morning looking at the house and stuff..." she then realized she wasn't supposed to talk about that. Hoping Emma wouldn't catch it, she quickly continued, "and there is so many computers at the shop to fix"  
  
Emma hadn't really heard the comment about the house. Her mind preoccupied with the fact she wasn't' going to see him tonight. "I know. I saw them. Look, I better let you go. If you or your dad need anything, call me okay?"  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Emma."  
  
"Night, Holly." She hung up the phone and looked at the table she had carefully set. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears. Kyle was about to head out the door, when he saw his mom at the table, her head buried in her arms. He couldn't just sneak out. How could he be so thoughtless.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She looked up and managed a smile, "Oh, you're off. Have a good time."  
  
"Did you just talk to Stan?"  
  
"He's not coming. I talked to Holly. He's asleep. I guess the workload has finally caught up with him" Kyle saw the dissapointment in his mom's eyes.  
  
"I don't have to go out. We can get some stupid romantic comedy or whatever you fancy....I can order in pizza." He moved closer to her.  
  
"No, you go. I'm fine, really." Kyle felt the anger coming back. He felt like punching something. Punching Stan, for doing this to his mom.  
  
"You know, mom, you could do better than Stanley Jobson." This was a surprise. Kyle and Stan had gotten so close in the last few months. He wouldn't just say this out of the blue. Something had to have occurred to cause him to feel this way.  
  
"Kyle, did something happen today at the shop? Something I should know about?"  
  
The things he wanted to say to her. He guessed the best tactic here was to act as he normally would. Go on his date. "Just the same old stuff. I just meant that you are the best. And really too good for anybody. And Stanley Jobson is a fool to pass up anytime with you." She stood up and gave him a hug.  
  
"That was very sweet." she was smiling. She didn't seem to upset about Stanley. Disapointed maybe, but accepting that he was tired She pulled away from him, "you better go. I'm just going to tackle that stack of math papers I've been putting off, have a glass of wine, watch Saturday Night live. I'll be fine."  
  
He wasn't to sure, but he headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Amy noticed Kyle's mood. He was quiet as they drove away from her house, when finally he spoke, "Hey...would you mind terribly if we skipped the movies.."  
  
"Kyle, if this is a bad time. It's okay. We can do something another night."  
  
"No...it's just I hate that my mom is home alone."  
  
"I thought you said she was seeing Stanley?:" Amy was a bit confused.  
  
"She was. I guess he fell asleep or something. He's been really overworked. Stays late at the shop." Amy sensed something else. But Kyle seemed very closed. "I just thought maybe getting a pizza, renting a DVD...I don't know something to cheer her up.""  
  
Amy smiled, "I think it's a great idea. Does your mom like old movies?"  
  
"Yeah...she likes Cary Grant."  
  
"Perfect. We can rent North by Northwest or Bringing UP Baby."  
  
"You don't care, really?"  
  
"I think it's really sweet what you're doing, Kyle. You're not like any guy I've ever met."  
  
"I don't think most girls would want to spend their date with a guy and his mom."  
  
"I'm not most girls, Kyle. I can't think of anything I'd like better." She smiled at him. How did he luck out finding someone like her.  
  
When Emma heard the car pull up drive she was surprised. She had poured herself a glass of wine and was sitting at the kitchen table going over the math papers. Not really concentrating. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Stanley?  
  
Kyle and Amy entered the kitchen with pizza and DVDs, "Thought you probably hadn't eaten."  
  
Emma smiled, "Kyle, you didn't have to come back here to keep me company."  
  
Amy spoke up, "There's nothing really good playing at the theaters now anyhow. Kyle said you liked Cary Grant, I picked out some movies...you've probably already seen them all, but they're always fun to watch again."  
  
Emma was glad for the distraction. She liked Amy already. And saw Kyle smiling at her. She looked through the DVD's, while Amy continued, "I wanted to get Notorious with Cary Grant and Ingrid Bergman...it's my dad's favorite. He loves Ingrid Bergman, but it was checked out. Have you see that one.....Ms. Heyward?" she paused not knowing what to call her. She knew Kyle had said she didn't use his Dad's name anymore.  
  
Emma was slightly dazed...Notorius...she had watched that with Stan. The night he had kissed her for the first time. She let out a sigh, and realized both Kyle and Amy were staring at her. "Oh...Amy, you can call me Emma, please."  
  
She picked up a piece of pizza and she wasn't sure what came over her, as she took a bite. Kyle and Amy were getting sodas out of the fridge, she could hear sounds but she couldn't make out words, they were laughing like kids would. Her mind seemed foggy and cloudy. She thought of Stan, as she had gazed at him that night, in the dimly lit room, the way he had looked at her, the way he had touched her. And she began to cry. She wanted him here with her now. She didn't realize they had noticed. But both Kyle and Amy had turned around and watched as Emma's tears started to flow.  
  
Kyle immediately went to her side, putting his arm around her, "Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"I watched Notorious with Stanley." Amy put her hand over her mouth, feeling she was to blame for this sudden outburst. Yes, his mom was known to be emotional. But crying because of a movie she watched with him seemed just plain weird. She managed a slight smile under the tears, "He teased me about Cary Grant."  
  
Kyle was concerned. "Mom, I think you're tired. You've been bustling around this house all day...maybe you should just go to bed."  
  
"I miss him, Kyle."  
  
"I know." What else could he say?  
  
She turned to Amy noticing her concern, "You meant well, Kyle's right, I'm tired and I should just go to bed. You two enjoy the movies, it was really sweet that you thought of me." She gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek and walked down towards the hall.  
  
Amy moved over to Kyle taking his hand, knowing he was concerned, "Women have those moments, Kyle. I don't think you need to worry. It's probably that time of the month or something."  
  
Kyle nodded in agreement. She was probably right. "This isn't the kind of first date I was planning you know."  
  
She smiled, " Come on, we can still watch a movie and have pizza. The night isn't ruined by a long run. I'm with you ,right? And that's all that matters."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was as if walking in a dream, every step was a far off echo. He fumbled his way out of the dark bathroom towards the kitchen counters looking for a glass. Then the refrigerator caught his attention. His stomach rumbled. Opening the door the bright light glared, causing him to shield his eyes with his arm. The light caused dizziness and was unbearable. He quickly shut the offending door, already forgetting why he opened it in the first place. He walked to the other end of the kitchen. A scrolled note in different colors caught his eye. As he picked it up the colors blurred away to just resemble a crumbled piece of paper and it dropped out of his hand onto the floor. Stumbling in a drunken like stupor, he weaved his way back down the hall. Holly's door was slightly ajar. He took a peek inside. At least he could make out Holly's sleeping form. She looked serene cuddled up with that old rabbit. Where did he come from? His dream took him back out into the hall to his bedroom of which the king size bed looked very inviting. He practically fell face forward onto the pillow, the dizziness subsiding as burrowed his face into the soft down .There's no place like home.there's no place like home.   
  
* * * * * Stanley awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen. A typical Sunday. Holly was normally up before him and knew how he liked a cup first thing in the morning. He rolled over to face his clock and could barely focus on the hands. He rubbed his eyes and strained to see the numbers. They were fuzzy, but he made out the big hand on the 10, the little hand on the 2. That couldn't be, he rubbed his eyes again and this time they were clearer... 1:50? In the afternoon? He picked the alarm clock up and held it to his ear, thinking that it was dead. But it was ticking. He replaced it and began to sit up. His right hand went up to his hair, giving it a quick tousle, and as it reached the back, he felt the huge bump. What the hell? Where did that come from? His mind was blurry about the events of yesterday. How long had he been asleep? He was still in his clothes, except for his boots.  
  
The door to his bedroom slowly opened and he saw Holly peering her head around it. He smiled at her, motioning for her to come in. She climbed up on the bed next to him. She snuggled up to him, his arm went around her.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Since about 7 last night, I guess. I came home and you'd fallen asleep with your clothes on." She found this fairly amusing and giggled.  
  
"Really?" Stan found her amusement endearing, but round it hard to believe he had been asleep for nearly 15 hours. Then he remembered Emma, "My date with Emma.... shit, I didn't even call her." He moved rather quickly and regretted the decision.  
  
"She called. She knew you were really tired from work."  
  
"She wasn't mad?"  
  
"No....but you better call her. She might be worried. I'll go get your coffee." She climbed off the bed and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Stan reached for the phone. Dialing Emma's number, Kyle answered. "Kyle, hi...can I speak to your mom?"  
  
"You're a little late." There was a sharp edge to his voice.  
  
"I know. I just woke up." He was trying to piece things together. What had happened yesterday? Why was Kyle so pissed off at him? He closed his eyes, and images seemed jumbled. The events of last year, Helga, Gabriel...a gun at his head...he tried shaking these images, and the only other thing he saw was a woman undoing his pants...but it wasn't Helga...god, what the hell had happened? "Kyle, I need to talk to your mom."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you. She cried last night, Stan...this is your fault."  
  
"I'm coming over." He wasn't sure what this was about, but he needed to straighten it out, before it got out of hand.  
  
"Don't bother. You're not welcome here anymore. Not by me anyhow." He hung up the phone. Stan looked at the receiver shocked by this outburst, Holly walked in and saw the confusion on her dad's face.  
  
"Is everything okay, Dad?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." He took the coffee from her hand and took a sip, them immediately put it down, and got out of bed. "We're going over to Emma's. I'm just going to hop in the shower." He felt a bit woozy as he headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He looked into the mirror as he undressed "What the hell have you done now?"  
  
He stepped under the warm jets of water, and he remembered working on a computer in the shop, when he had turned around and one of Emma's fellow teachers had been standing there. Looking at him with those hungry lustful eyes. She kissed him....okay, it was coming back to him. He leaned his head back under the jets, running his hands through his wet hair. He was pretty sure he tried to push her off, but what had happened after that. An awkward moment of missing a computer on the floor, stumbling to avoid it....had he hit his head? God, what the hell was he suppose to say to Emma if he couldn't even recall himself.And that in itself sounded like a lie. No one in their right mind would believe he couldn't remember.  
  
Emma kept busy Sunday morning. Doing laundry, finishing up the math papers, dusting. Stanley hadn't called. She wasn't sure what this meant. She felt a little disheartened. But she figured there was some logical explanation. The strangest thing was Kyle's behavior. After taking Amy home, he had chosen to stay with Emma and not drive up to his dad's house in Alpine. He had been hovering around all morning. Got up early and made her breakfast. Kept asking if she was okay. I suppose the crying fit he had witnessed last night concerned him. Emma wasn't sure why that had happened. Emma decided to pop out to the grocery store, since Gary was expected at anytime to drop Melody off. Gary was definitely the last person she wanted to see today.  
  
  
  
It was shortly after 3 in the afternoon when Stan and Holly arrived at Emma's front door, and Kyle answered it. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you to, Kyle." Holly looked at a Kyle she had never seen before. He was scowling at her dad. And was being rude.  
  
"My mom's not here." Melody had heard the bell and entered the hall  
  
Offering information Kyle was leaving out, "She just went to the grocery store, doesn't like to see Dad. She should be back at anytime. You should come in and wait for her...." she turned to Holly, "You can come in my room if you want. I just got back from my Dad's so I have to unpack my stuff." Holly followed her leaving Kyle and Stan standing in the hall, looking as if there was going to be a showdown.  
  
"I really don't think you should be here. After you dissapointed my mom last night."  
  
"I didn't do that on purpose. You're mom will understand."  
  
"and will she understand what you were doing with that woman?"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything with that woman."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right, you hit your head...she was coming on to you. I'm sure my mom will believe that." The sarcasm in his voice noticeable.  
  
"I know you want to protect your mom, Kyle...that's understandable, but protecting her from me? Don't you think that's a bit far fetched. You know me better than that."  
  
"I don't know you at all." Kyle crossed his arms determined not to let Stan talk his way out of this one. He began to fire questions...one after the other, not allowing Stan get a word in edgewise. "Where did you come from? What did you do before you moved here? You have no credit, you pay cash for everything. Everything in your house is new. That's weird." They didn't hear Emma's car pull up in the drive next to Stan's, opening the garage door and pulling in. She opened the door bringing a couple of sacks of groceries with her, she heard Kyle's raised voice, but didn't make out what he was saying.  
  
Seeing Stan in the doorway made her heart race and she put the groceries down and went directly to him, "Stan, this is a surprise." She immediately put her arms around him and kissed him, she felt a bit of tension, and then he relaxed slightly returning the embrace and kiss.  
  
"I did call." He gave Kyle a look over her shoulder. Emma looked back at the recipient of his glance. What was that all about? She wondered.  
  
"I'll get the groceries, mom." Kyle attempting to escape to avoid his mom's inquisition. As he walked out to the car, she looked at Stan.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'll fill you in later, let me help Kyle get the groceries." Emma watched as he followed him into the garage. Emma began emptying the contents of the bags away . Her curiosity was now fueled by the behavior of these two.  
  
Stan confronted him out at the car, "I'm going to talk to your mom. You're right about not knowing anything about me. I haven't been upfront with your mom, for selfish reasons." Kyle looked at him. He felt a little dizziness again and steadied himself against the car. "I don't want to lose her. And there are things in my past, that she might not feel very comfortable about." He didn't want to go into this with Kyle. but realized that it was adamant to get Kyle to trust him again.  
  
"Are you going to tell her everything?" Kyle was thinking about the things he had read in that file...his involvement with the carnivore program and his imprisonment...and then there was that disc he had stumbled across in the desk.. Swordfish...that's right...he had almost forgotten about that. All that money in those international accounts. He glared at Stanley, awaiting an answer.  
  
"In time."  
  
Kyle raised his voice, "Why not now? Doesn't she deserve to know everything?"  
  
"I have to do this my way, Kyle. I have some things I need to sort out first." He realized this wasn't what Kyle wanted to hear. But he had no other answers for him right now.  
  
"I had more faith in you , Stan. I wanted to believe you weren't like other guys."  
  
"I'm not going to leave your mom, Kyle." Kyle looked directly at him as he spoke those words. The sincerity behind them was unmistakenable. "You have to trust me on this one."  
  
Emma showed up at the doorway leading into the garage, seeing the serious look passing between them. "I was hoping to put those groceries away today...having problems?"  
  
"Arguing about how many bags each one of us can carry in." Stan quickly piped in.  
  
"I guess that's a man thing...don't want to rush you two, but let's not take all day." She smiled at Stan, and he awkwardly smiled back before she headed back into the kitchen.  
  
Kyle was still not convinced, he picked up a few bags and headed into the kitchen, Stan following behind him. The 3 of them were silent in the kitchen as Stan and Kyle started helping Emma putting away groceries. Emma found it all very odd. Kyle usually never helped put them away. Now it was as if he wasn't going to leave her alone with Stan. She excused herself for a moment, to use the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder, wondering if leaving them alone was a wise decision. .  
  
When Stan heard the bathroom door shut, he turned to Kyle reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, taking out a $50 bill and placing it in Kyle's hand, then closing his fist around it, "Take the girls to the movies, I want some time alone with your mom."  
  
Kyle quickly opened the fist and placed the bill back in Stan's hand, "You've got to be kidding. I'm not leaving you alone with her. I saw what you did to that woman, you pushed her Stan...you attacked her." Stan rubbed his head not remembering anything past the kiss.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Stanley had no recollection of becoming violent. Sure he was known to have a temper at times, but to shove a woman across the room, was something he wouldn't contemplate under any circumstances.  
  
"Yes, I walked in as she flew against the shelves. I'm staying here with my mom. You can talk to her with me here."  
  
"I don't remember any of it." Kyle had a hard time believing how anyone could not remember that. But he studied Stan's face. He still looked pained. Kyle had remembered that look last night. He had been so dizzy, and then he had been sick. As well as very disoriented. If he had hit his head, he could have had a concussion. Those symptoms all fit the bill.  
  
Melody and Holly entered the room, oblivious to Stan's blank stare and Kyle's look of concern. Holly's excitement was evident as she tugged on her Dad's shirt to get his attention, "Dad, I told Melody that you said Kyle might take us to the movies. Can we go see Spiderman? Please....Kyle."  
  
That face,the way she drooped her eyes at him. Great. He was now put on the spot. Stan gave Holly's head a pat, "I think Kyle's busy." Stan started to put the bill back in his wallet and Kyle thought the better of it snapped it out of his hands, before he had a chance to tuck it away.  
  
"If it's okay with your Dad." He stuffed the bill into his pocket "It's PG-13, you know. You're still a kid."  
  
Holly protested, "I'm not a kid, I'm a pre-teenager. And I know all about sex, foul language and stuff like that." Stan nervously smiled and put a hand over his daughter's mouth just as Emma walked back into the room.  
  
"I guess I've missed something." She looked at Stan, smiling.  
  
Melody giggled over Holly's remark and then told her mom, "Kyle's taking us to the movies. Is that shocking or what?"  
  
Emma looked over at her son as he shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had given in so easily. What was it about that kid? He just hoped his mom would be okay alone with Stan.  
  
Emma looked at Stan, and he raised his eyebrows. How did he do it? It seemed so easily for him to get her kids to do something. And the fact they were going out meant they would have some time alone. Had he planned this all along?  
  
Kyle picked up the car keys laying on the counter, Stan gave him a pat on the shoulder whispering, "Thanks."  
  
There was a mutual understanding between them at this point, it was apparent in the look that passed between them. Kyle had to trust him, wanted to trust him. Stan knew how much faith he had once had him, and he was determined to regain it. There was too much riding on it. He looked around the room at Holly, Melody, Emma and Kyle. This had become his family, after years of being alone...this is what made sense to him. And he wasn't about to give it up because of some stupid misunderstanding.  
  
Holly reached up and gave her dad a hug, another reminder of all that was dear to him, "Don't miss me too much."  
  
"I'll miss you loads..." he squeezed her tightly,then gave her a pat on her bottom as she strolled out of the house behind Kyle, Melody looked up at him, wishing she had that kind of relationship with her own father. Stan caught her glance and smiled, "I can give you one of those too, you know..." referring to the bear hug.  
  
Melody feeling a bit embarrassed, almost like he could read her own thoughts, put a hand up against his chest as he teased, by moving closer to her, "Don't you even think about it."  
  
Stanley laughed as she turned and ran out the door. Emma looked across the room at him. When he looked up and caught her gaze she was smiling lovingly at him. Oh, how easy it would be to skip the little talk, and move on to what both of them had been longing for these past weeks. But he had to regain Kyle's trust, and in turn couldn't keep anymore things from her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Kyle drove the Firebird out of the drive, both girls were fighting over what radio station to tune into and Kyle found their constant babble irritating and they hadn't even left the driveway. Why had he agreed to this? Swatting his sisters hand as she pressed the buttons to find a suitable station, and telling Holly to stop leaning over the seat, to put her seatbelt on, he missed the Mercedes convertible parked down the street. Anxious to get to the theater just so he could have some peace and quiet.  
  
Gail had followed Stanley to this small quaint house in a nice little suburban neighborhood. The last 24 hours following him had been interesting. First, the woman in the red mustang storming out of the shops backdoor, screeching her tires as she headed out of the parking lot. Leaving a good set of tread marks behind. The the teenage boy doing the same, cussing under breath as he slammed the car door and drove off. But Stan's display of driving home was a sight to behold. Swerving back and forth in the short distance from the shop to his house had taken twice the amount of time as normal.. She wasn't sure how he had made it home. She had sat in front of his house for hours before deciding he wasn't going to surface, and retreated to the Hilton in the Valley to get a good night sleep.  
  
She watched as the boy drove off with two younger girls,one of them she recognized as Holly. When her cell phone went off. She looked at the number flashing across the screen, it was Jake.  
  
"Jake, I told you I'd call you with news. If I had any."  
  
"Gail, this isn't like you....over 12 hours, and no contact? You're slipping."  
  
"He's never alone, Jake. The shop is busy, Holly is with him at his house.."  
  
"These are lame excuses, Gail. If you can't take care of this, I can get someone else on it. Someone with brawn."  
  
'That won't be necessary. Give me a few days."  
  
"A few days?"  
  
"That's not too much to ask. The timing has to be right."  
  
" I think it sounds like you still have a little thing for our man Stan. And don't think I didn't notice."  
  
"I'm only interested in getting our money back."  
  
"Now that's my girl... I'll give you a few days. But no results and then I will have to take some drastic actions, Gail. And I don't think either one of us really want that to happen."  
  
There was silence, until she finally spoke, "You can count on me, Jake. I have to go. I'll be in touch." She hung up and slammed the phone into her handbag on the seat. Damn, him. Threatening her like that. Everything she had ever done for him. And now knowing what she knew. Stan was seeing someone...the boy from the shops mother. Someone nice, who lived in a nice neighborhood, with a picket fence and a backyard. Neighbors having barbecues. Carpooling, etc. Why would Stan mess with Jake now, when it looked like things were going his way. None of this made any sense to her. 


	20. becomming a family

Stanley slowly walked towards the far side of the kitchen where Emma stood. The way she looked at him. A look of desire, love, longing...it was all there. She had no idea the power she had over him. All of a sudden the figure in front of him began to blur. He felt dizzy again. God, when was this going to end. He stopped and put his hand to his head until it ceased when he refocused on Emma she was already at his side, her arm around his waist to support him, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Stanley, are you alright?"  
  
"I just need to sit down for a bit." She helped him to the kitchen table where he sat down. She immediately went to the sink and got him a glass of water. He seemed fine again as she handed him the glass and pulled a chair closer to his. He took a sip and put the glass down, smiling. She didn't return the smile. This seemed much more serious than he was letting on.  
  
"I'm okay." He placed his hand under her chin, and gently pulled it closer. He gently kissed her lips and a slight smile appeared on her face.  
  
"You seem okay now." She still was not convinced."But for a minute there I thought you might pass out."  
  
" I'm okay, really." he reassured her with the look in his eyes. She leaned towards him and gently ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him softly. Then she felt the bump on the back of his head and she pulled away from him. He was still the center of attention but she was more concerned with the back of his head than anything else. Stanley knew this was coming but was enjoying the attention she was lavishing on him, trying to put the inevitable off for as long as possible.  
  
"Oh, my god what happened to you? Is this why you're dizzy? Do you want to lay down?" She started to overreact, fussing over him,her fingers gently rubbing over the bump.  
  
"No...I don't want to lay down." His right hand went up to his head, and grabbed her hand. Their eyes met, he was clenching her hand tightly in his. "It's a bump...okay, just a bump."  
  
"I'd feel better if you lay down." She started to help him up and he decided to let her have her way. She was going to make a big deal of this otherwise. He cooperated as she escorted him into her bedroom.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh, "The couch would've been fine." she fluffed up the pillows and he laid down on the bed, smiling at her as she removed his shoes and then sat on the bed next to him, stroking his face. The attention was rather nice he had to admit. But how was she going to feel when he told her about what had happened.  
  
"This is much better, don't you think?" she said it in all innocence, but Stanley was eying her.  
  
"Much." He raised his eyebrows, as he managed to pull her on top of him.  
  
"Stanley, you could have a concussion. You shouldn't overexert yourself." But she was smiling too. He began kissing her, "Stanley, I am serious." She tried pulling herself off him, but it was no use. So she relaxed in his arms. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. Knowing this couldn't go any farther. He needed to talk to her.  
  
"We need to talk...About last night..."  
  
Emma sighed as his touch sent shivers down her spine, "It doesn't matter" Her head nestled up against his neck. "You don't have to explain. It makes perfect sense now why you didn't make it. Of course, I can't say I wasn't dissapointed. " She outlined his earlobe with her finger, and he shivered slightly at her touch."I'd been so looking forward to last night and being with you again."  
  
She wasn't making this easy. He was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "But I need to explain...Kyle mentioned you were crying."  
  
She felt a little embarrassed, "Oh, that was nothing." She hoped her son hadn't said anything else. Because that whole incident, crying out of the blue had been bizarre, and she didn't really understand it at all. "It was me being selfish. I just wanted to be with you."  
  
"I don't like to hear you've been crying. And I felt terrible about dissapointing you last night. What happened..." he paused and took a deep breath, "was so unexpected" he seemed to be searching for a word, "so unnecessary, so ridiculous." His tone of voice changed as he continued, the hold he had on Emma tightened and he felt tense. She was very aware of this change, a slight concern came over her.  
  
"Did this happen at work?" She rolled off him and perched herself by his side, now intent on hearing the story, she didn't take her eyes of his.  
  
He nodded. He closed his eyes, how was he going to tell her this sex crazed woman attacked him in his backroom. And that it was a fellow teacher. Someone she knew. Closing his eyes, gave him away. Emma knew something was wrong. Something he didn't want to tell her.  
  
"I stayed late at the shop last night to finish this one little problem. And I had a visitor." He stopped and didn't know how to proceed. "A visitor I wasn't prepared for. In fact, I thought it was you at first."  
  
"I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense."  
  
He sat up, and took hold of her hand, "Emma, there is no easy way to tell you this. Your friend, Meg, she was the unexpected visitor."  
  
Now it was even making less sense, " And you thought it was me?" She had a hard time believing anyone could get them mixed up. Especially Stanley, after what the two of them shared together.  
  
" She approached me from behind, like you did the other day. Took me totally off guard. I'm afraid I said some things to her, thinking it was you." He didn't take his eyes off her, squeezing her hand as he spoke. "Of course I realized it was her when I turned around. And I was a bit surprised. No, that's an understatement. Shocked is more like it."  
  
Emma was silent. She wasn't expecting this. She was staring at him in disbelief.  
  
He continued, "The boys probably let her in as they were leaving. She did have a computer to pick up. But I was completely unaware of her presence, so you can imagine what it was like when she touched me, and then tunning around...well she was looking at me...in a way I wasn't prepared for."  
  
Emma was trying to comprehend everything she had just heard and she spoke softly, calmly at first..."In the shop? In the backroom? She was in the backroom with you?" Then her eyes widened and her voice became agitated, "She touched you like I did? Stanley, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
His hand went to his head fighting another headache, rubbing his temple. She was watching his every move. He had a hard time looking at her and averted her gaze. His body language told her more than she wanted to know.  
  
"I don't think I want to hear any more." Emma thought she was going to cry and began to get off the bed. Stanley grabbed her arm pulling her back down. His grip was strong and firm. She tried wriggling it free but he wasn't going to let go.  
  
"You are going to hear it all." his voice was commanding and firm. He was determined to get through this. He took a deep breath and reaverted his eyes to her. He saw the beginnings of tears. No, he wasn't going to let this happen. She meant too much to him. "And you're going to hear it from me. Because I don't want you to go to school tomorrow and Meg tell you fabrications about what happened."  
  
"Something happened?" She was fighting back the tears. She felt she had no control. This was how it used to be with Gary. Crying over every little thing. But lately, the tears had subsided. Stanley had given her hope and self confidence. She was happy. Of course there was an explanation and she needed to stop jumping to conclusions and she couldn't cry.  
  
The loving look in his eyes, that had not changed. "Emma, I love you."  
  
But those words, they way he spoke them....Emma covered her mouth with her free hand, "Oh, no...please don't tell me...how could you Stanley?" Once again she struggled to set herself free. This time he grabbed her with both hands, on his knees towering over her, she felt trapped, there was no where to go. Looking up his face was inches from hers.  
  
"Nothing happened. Emma you have to believe me. She kissed me, I pulled her off me and as I did I tripped and fell, knocking my head against the wall. I must have blacked out for a few minutes. I had visions and things seemed cloudy."  
  
He just said Meg kissed him. She was sure she heard that right. Emma had spent so much time listening to Meg's fantasies and delusions Never once really thinking anything would come of it. And now it had.  
  
She was starring off into space. Stan shook her slightly, "Emma...say something."  
  
She blinked and then focused on Stanley once again. He saw the hurt in her eyes. An Emma he had seen before. An Emma who once again was feeling betrayed, uncertain, lost. The confidence that had been building seemed to be slipping away. He hated seeing her like this. Then she spoke, "Kyle..."  
  
Was all she said, and Stanley knew where this was going. Kyle may not have said anything about the incident but he wasn't one to hide his feelings and Emma had noticed the tension this morning between them.  
  
"He knows...that's why he's so upset with you." she finished her sentence.  
  
"Kyle walked in."  
  
"Walked in on what? You said nothing happened." She seemed to be slipping back and forth. One minute quiet, hurt...the next angry, upset. "I'm so confused, Stanley. None of this makes any sense."  
  
Stanley took a deep breath, shut his eyes, but still holding on to her. He was stalling. She felt the anger building inside her and she flung both of her arms trying to lash out at him, "God damn you, Stanley, answer me....what did Kyle walk in on?"  
  
His eyes flung open and he pulled her even closer to him, his hands held her head within inches of him, their eyes met, their noses nearly touched, Stanley wouldn't let her gaze leave his, everytime she tried to look away, his resistance was too strong, and she was drawn back to the intense expression on his face."I don't know. I'm sure that isn't what you want to hear." She stopped fighting him and the expression on her face changed to one of bewilderment. "I became violent apparently, throwing her across the room. My fly was undone, my shirt practically off me. You can make your own assumptions from that, just like Kyle has done." He let go of her out of frustration. "I hit my head. I don't even remember driving myself home, but I did. Everything is cloudy, a blur. No matter how unbelievable it sounds, it's the truth."  
  
He relaxed more out of frustration, this was wearing him out. His headache was back. He sat back, closed his eyes. Images clouded his mind. Emma didn't move from his side. She stared at him perplexed by what she had just heard, trying to sort it all out in her mind. Wanting to believe him, beginning to believe him.  
  
A flash crossed Stanley's mind...Helga undoing his pants, a gun being pointed to his head. It was like it happened yesterday. He heard the click, it was coming back to him. He was sure he had heard the click of the gun. But the woman wasn't Helga. The image changed to Meg. He had said no...but she had continued. What had he done to encourage this reaction from her? He opened his eyes and saw the look on Emma's face. She had watched him in amazement as his eyes had clenched, shaking his head. Something was coming back to him. Some kind of image.  
  
"She came on to me. It's like she came to the shop with one thing on her mind. I have no idea what I did to encourage her."  
  
Emily had settled down, she saw the distress he was experiencing. and knew to well, what Meg was capable of. If she wanted something bad enough she would go after it. And it was obvious he had hit his head, he probably blacked out, his vision was blurry, he would have been disoriented. But for some reason she couldn't drop it."You have been awfully nice to her. Maybe to nice." She was trying to be of some kind of help, but as she said it, she realized she sounded bitter.  
  
"She's a paying customer, Emma." He sensed her jealousy and it agitated him slightly. She had nothing to be jealous of. "I'm nice to all my customers. And I don't have them attacking me in the backroom of my shop,"  
  
"She made up that virus attacking her computer, Stanley. I knew it, that morning. Any excuse to come by the shop, any excuse to be with you. So was anything wrong with the computer?"  
  
Emma was right. There had been nothing wrong with the computer. Meg did flirt with him, but she hadn't been the first woman to and he had put up with up. Was she doing this just to spite Emma? He had a hard time understanding why women did a lot of things. "No, nothing was wrong with it."  
  
"She's wanted you since Christmas Eve. Pretending she couldn't play pool, come on, Stanley, that is the oldest trick in the book."  
  
"Well, you could have told me.You have obviously known about her attentions all along."  
  
"How could I tell you? You would have thought I was jealous, and being ridiculous. Would you have believed me if I told you Meg was after you?"  
  
"Probably not." A smile appeared on his face. Thinking of Xmas Eve, he had left Meg with some of the old boys at the bar so he could check on Emma. "But then I wouldn't have believed I would have fallen in love with a woman who threw up all over me in the parking lot of Joe's." He started to laugh.  
  
"That's not funny." She was trying to remain serious."and you're changing the subject."  
  
"Some would say that drinking in accesss like you did, getting sick...getting me to drive you home...oh, better yet, to my home...well, that could be considered going to extremes to get what you wanted."  
  
"I can't believe you would say that. I didn't ask you to take me home. You think I planned getting sick?" She was starting to get flustered.  
  
"What did you want that night, Emma?" he teased. He scooted closer to her on the bed, and she tried to scuttle off, but he was quick. He managed to pin both of her hands back onto the bed, causing her to fall onto her back, he towered over her once again.  
  
"Let me go." She began to fight him, kicking, flailing her arms. But a smile was breaking through, and the fighting was weak.  
  
"A kiss maybe...did you want a kiss?" He started to bend towards her and stopped inches away from her lips, "No, you didn't want a kiss...New Years Eve I tried and you pushed me into the sand. So what else could you have wanted?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something, you definitely wanted something." He was being over dramatic. "Ah, I got it." he acted like a light bulb had just lit up over his head. "you wanted me to take advantage of you. I bet you had thoughts of me and you on my computer desk as far back as Christmas."  
  
Emma smiled up at him, the computer desk. That morning on the computer desk hadn't left her thoughts for a moment in the past weeks. And he saw it in her eyes, "Is that what you want now?"  
  
"There's no computer desk." He looked up around the room, and then leaned in towards her.  
  
"I think we could make do." smiling wickedly. He let go of her hands and preceded to pull her Tshirt off. Emma then leaned forward trying to unzip her capri pants, just as Stanley was trying to remove her bra. They both got a bit tangled and Stanley was having a hell of a time reaching behind her and trying to undo the clasp. When was the last time he had removed a bra.? The retched things, he cursed underbreath as he continued struggling with the clasp. Emma started to laugh.  
  
"Having difficulties?" She asked. Stanley started chuckling along with her. The whole situation was amusing. Nothing at all like their last encounter.  
  
"In future, I'd prefer you braless."  
  
She smiled, "I'll remember that." He felt a bit dizzy and instead of continuing the struggle rolled off her on to his back, closing his eyes as he felt it pass. He didn't want to dissapoint her, again.  
  
Emma sat up, just as he opened his eyes. "You aren't giving up so easily are you, Stanley?" She was looking down at him as she undid the bra and let it fall into her lap. The sight before him gave him all the more reason to not let a little dizziness get to him. She unzipped her pants and slipped them and her underwear off with ease. There was no hesitation on his part, not with this desirable creature now towering over him. He quickly removed his jeans and boxers. He felt the jolt of excitement rush through him, and as he pulled his Tshirt over his head, it hit him again. The blood rushing to his head, the feeling of passing out, flinging the Tshirt aside, he then grabbed his head out of frustration, willing the lightheadedness to go away, clenching his teeth, closing his eyes, he fell back onto the bed. But instead of diminishing it only seemed to get worse. Emma watched in amazement. She reached over him stroking his cheek gently,  
  
"This is not a good idea. You're not well." She gazed down at him lovingly, the stroking continued, as Stanley opened his eyes, blinking. His vision slightly blurred it took a few seconds to focus on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Emma..." his speech slow, he seemed all of a sudden weary, "I've been pretty good at dissapointing you lately."  
  
"You could never dissapoint me, Stanley. I'm just glad you're here. I enjoy being with you. But you need to rest now." Leaning over him she gently kissed his lips, he sighed. She pulled the sheet from under him and started to cover him, he let out a sigh and his eyelids began to droop.  
  
She picked up her clothes, and was about to get off the bed when his hand reached over and took hold of hers. She turned to look at him, and he was smiling, "You look so beautiful...naked..."  
  
"Thank-you." she blushed slightly.  
  
"Will you let me hold you? I just want to feel you next to me. Give a guy a break, let him get some enjoyment of a beautiful naked woman, even though it's not quite the enjoyment he originally had in mind."  
  
She chuckled slightly and lifted the sheet as he drew her towards him. She nestled up against him and his left arm encircled her. His hand slowly rubbed her shoulder, he kissed the top of her head, his eyelids drooped, he began to drift....within seconds he was asleep.  
  
Laying next to him she felt an exhaustion come over her. It was weird for her in the middle of the afternoon to feel tired. The sound of the rain outside was soothing and relaxing, Stanley's warm body next to her, his steady breathing all added to the contentment she felt at the moment. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
  
As Kyle's car pulled around the corner, he noticed the Mercedes convertible, now with the top up due to the rain, parked a few doors away from his house. As he opened the garage door, he looked into the rear view mirror and could just make out the lights of the Mercedes turned on and the car zoomed off down the street. This seemed so odd to him. Maybe someone in the neighborhood owned such a car, but he highly doubted it. It was too much of a coincidence. That woman...who was she and why was she watching Stanley? The girls were busy chatting about the movie. Kyle had now learned to block it out.  
  
They headed into the house through the garage door. It was exceptionally quiet. Both girls seemed oblivious to it and continued their menial banter. But Kyle was only to aware of the lack of noise. He walked straight past the girls and as he walked down the hall, he noticed his mom's bedroom door cracked open. He was not one to pry. What his mom and Stanley were doing in her bedroom was none of his business, but it was so quiet. He took a peek and saw feet peeking out from under a sheet. His mom's feet, and another one. Much larger, connected to hairy leg draped over his mom's. There was no movement, he slowly opened the door further seeing them wrapped in each others arms, his mom's blissful expression said everything. He closed his eyes, hoping that Stan had talked to her. He was unaware of his sister and Holly behind him.  
  
"Where's mom?" He quickly shut the door and pushed her back. Melody gave him a dirty look, "What was that for?"  
  
"Mom's asleep."  
  
"That's weird in the middle of the afternoon." She tried to push past him, "She'd want to be woken up, Kyle. It will mess her up sleeping now."  
  
"You're not waking her up. Come on, let's go make dinner." He didn't want her to see their mom with Stanley. And he was hoping they could avoid the subject but of course he was wrong. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen, Holly following them.  
  
"And where's Stanley?" Melody looked at Kyle, and he looked at Holly. He didn't answer and opened the cupboards.  
  
"Spaghetti. Sounds good, doesn't it?"  
  
There was silence. Both girls were looking at him. "Stop looking at me like that. They're sleeping together, okay...no big deal right?"  
  
Holly took the pan on the stove and filled it with water. She didn't care that they were together. But Melody did. "That's sick."  
  
"It's not sick, it's normal. Mom is a normal woman, Melody. Get a grip. I'm sure you knew they were together the night you spent with Rachel." he tried to keep his voice down, he felt uncomfortable talking about this in front of Holly.  
  
She did know, but still wasn't excepting it. Especially not in her own house. She put a pout on and sat at the kitchen table. He shook his head, and went over to Holly who had gotten the water boiling. "I do this all the time, Kyle. Dad let's me." Why couldn't he have a sister like Holly. Oh,hell , what was he saying. It was pretty likely he would be, after his conversation with Stan yesterday about the house. Boy, was his sister going to have a cow if that happened.  
  
The rain had gotten fairly heavy and their were rumblings of thunder and lightning. Stan stirred from the noise, feeling a little disoriented as he opened his eyes. It was dark out now and his eyes had to adjust to his surroundings. finding Emma naked lying at his side. He smiled as he gently stroked her hair. His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and he had a vague recollection of most of that ending up in the toilet. There was a faint aroma of tomato sauce, coming from the kitchen, and this only stirred his appetite more.  
  
Emma awoke suddenly, a loud noise startled her, Stanley was gazing at her looking extremely content. He pulled her closer to him, "Its just thunder." Gently kissing the top of her head. She relaxed in his arms, "This is perfect lying in bed during a thunder storm with a beautiful woman...and naked to boot. Could it get any better than this." His stomach let a loud rumble.  
  
Emma stifled a giggle, "Thunder, eh?"  
  
"I'm hungry...and I think it's spaghetti for dinner, if my nose isn't mistaken." Emma had almost forgotten about the kids, she sat up abruptly clutching the sheet to her naked body.  
  
"The kids are home?"  
  
"I think we can come to that assumption, since neither you or I has been anywhere near the kitchen. And that's definitely tomato sauce I smell...coming from your kitchen." Stanley was very calm. "and I for one am starving."  
  
"Do you really think you are up to eating? I mean....you could have another dizzy spell. Maybe you should just stay in bed." He gave her a look.  
  
"Stay in bed? I could be up to that, what did you have in mind?" He reached up and stroked her shoulder seductively. He was definitely feeling better.  
  
Emma wasn't smiling, "The kids are here, Stanley."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're naked in my bed."  
  
He lifted up the sheets and smiled, "That I am. Very observant of you, Emma." he said teasing.  
  
"I don't know how you can be so calm."  
  
He reached up and gently pulled her down on top of him, he brushed her hair away from her face and gently smiled at her, "If we don't make a big deal out of it, they won't."  
  
He was right. She was overreacting, she relaxed in his arms as he stroked her back, "I can tell you're feeling better."  
  
"Still a little out of sorts, but I'm coming around. Although staying in bed with you sounds incredibly enticing, I think that eating at this time would be in my best interest."  
  
"Well, then, I suppose we should get dressed and face the firing squad."  
  
  
  
The kitchen door swung open and all 3 kids looked up as Stanley's towering frame entered the room. Emma slinking in behind him. Holly was standing at the stove stirring the sauce, Kyle was making a salad. Melody had been coerced into setting the table. It was a scene Emma was not used to and it touched her heart that they were all pulling together and making dinner.  
  
Stanley headed over to his daughter and put a hand on her back, leaning over the boiling sauce, "Looks done to me." he took the spoon out of her hands and had a taste, raising his eyebrows and nodding in approval,. "Superb sauce, baby."  
  
"It's from a jar, Dad."  
  
"Ah, but there is an art to the stirring. Makes all the difference in the world." She smiled up at him and noticed he still was looking pale. He lifted the lid of the noodles and turned the stove off. Emma had joined his side and took the pan off the stove, taking it to the sink to drain the water. They exchanged a glance, then a smile. Stanley was glad she was getting on as normal.  
  
"Are you okay, Dad? You still don't look very good." a look of concern crossed Holly's face.  
  
He tousled her hair, "I'm going to be fine, I just need something in my stomach. This is going to do the trick, I'm sure." He tried reassuring her.  
  
He turned to see Kyle and Melody just staring at him. Kyle quickly averted his glance and continued chopping the carrots for the salad, but Melody didn't take his eyes off him. He felt a bit awkward but took a seat at the table, didn't really feel up to being on his feet to long. Melody had just finished setting the table, her eyes still on him.  
  
"So how was the movie?" He was hoping for a response from Melody but Holly chirped in. Emma had taken over the pan with the sauce and she joined her dad at the table,  
  
"It was great! Really neat special effects."  
  
He looked up at Melody, "Did you like it Melody?"  
  
"It was okay." Was her very unemotional answer.  
  
Holly giggled, "She liked the trailers best." Melody gave her an evil look.but Holly continued, "She got all excited about the Lord of the Rings movie coming out."  
  
Melody interrupted, "For your information it's called the Two Towers."  
  
"Really? I'm a bit dissapointed I missed the Fellowship of the Rings. They were my favorite books as a kid. In fact, I just started rereading them." Melody moved closer to him.  
  
"You read the books? Really?"  
  
"Of course. Why are you so surprised?"  
  
"I just never thought you would like that kind of thing."  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I like. Have you read the books too?" She nodded. "and your favorite part?" he added.  
  
"I like it all..." she had now sat down on the other side of him. Holly leaned over towards Stanley.  
  
"She likes Aragorn." She giggled. "She thinks he's hot."  
  
She then leaned over, Stanley in the middle, "I do not. What do you know about being hot, anyhow?"  
  
Stanley couldn't help but smile, "Aragorn is my favorite, I always fancied riding horseback around the countryside with a sword at my side...fighting against Orcs and defending Middle Earth from the evil Saruron." He said it with such expression, waving his arm as if he was holding a sword.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes, "That's silly."  
  
Emma began to serve the spaghetti, and whispered in Stanley's ear, "I quite fancy Aragorn myself....love a man with a sword." He blushed a bit. He then focused on the plate of spaghetti as Emma headed back to the counter smiling.  
  
"This looks great." Kyle placed the plates of salad on the table, and then sat down across from Stanley. They exchanged glances briefly. Then both seemed to look at Emma who was struggling with a bottle of wine and a bottle opener.. Both Stanley and Kyle got up at the same time to help her, there was an awkward silence, and then Kyle scowled, his eyebrows creased.  
  
"Let me you help you, Mom." Stanley sat back down and watched as Kyle headed over to his mom.  
  
As he opened the bottle and Emma poured the glasses, he gave his mom a tender look, "you okay?"  
  
She nodded, then whispered, "Stanley told me, Kyle...about yesterday in the shop."  
  
"Good." He glanced over at the table where Stanley was now having a conversation with the girls about Lord of the Rings. Then turned back to his mom, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Stanley would never deliberately hurt me. I believe that."  
  
He hesitated, "I do too."  
  
"And the bump on the head is for real. He really should've gone to the doctor, but he's stubborn. And that nap did him some good, he does seem better." She glanced over at him, and he caught her look, then turned his attention back to the girls, "Earlier he was experiencing quite a bit of dizziness."  
  
"He was like that last night too. I should have driven him to the hospital. I was so mad, that I left him there. He could have been in an accident driving home." Now Kyle was feeling bad. He cared deeply for Stanley, despite everything.  
  
She put her arm around him, "But he didn't. He's going to be okay. You were protecting me...I know that."  
  
Melody turned to see her mother and brother whispering at the counter, "It's rude to whisper, mom, you tell me that all that time...and besides dinner is getting cold."  
  
Stanley turned and smiled at Emma, "And I'm starving, are you going to make me wait much longer?"  
  
Kyle and Emma headed back to the table, Emma handed Stanley a glass of wine, "One glass, that's it for you." Their hands touched and his thumb caressed the back of her hand. Their eyes locked for a brief moment.  
  
"Is that an order, Dr. Heyward?" He smiled up at her, and she was so glad he was there. She looked around the table, the kids had already started to eat, there was the usual dinner table chatter, something she hadn't heard for a long time. Stanley was only to aware of what she was feeling at that moment. Emma's desire for a family. He was feeling it too.  
  
"Emma" their hands still holding the glass together.  
  
She came out of her daze and looked down at him, "Yeah,"  
  
"My glass"  
  
She was a little embarrassed as she let go, he placed the glass on the table.. He couldn't resist reaching up, taking her chin and drawing her face to his, kissing her, "This is nice...being here with you, the kids."  
  
She was thinking the same thing.  
  
Stanley lasted a few hours, he relaxed on the couch. His head on Emma's lap as she joined in on a game of UNO with the kids. He didn't feel up to it, but enjoyed being there, joining in the conversation, helping Emma win. It was a wonderful evening. He ended up falling asleep while they watched TV, and it was Holly who mentioned it. Emma had been playing with his hair and hadn't realized he was sound asleep on her lap.  
  
"My dad's asleep." Holly leaned over looking at his face. "How are we supposed to get home?" This was a dilemma. It was getting late, they had all lost track of time and the storm hadn't let up.  
  
"Well," Emma noticed all eyes were on her, "I'll take you home."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to go out in this mess at all, Mom." Kyle got up from his spot at the computer. "I'm sure Melody wouldn't mind sharing her room with Holly for the night." He gave his sister a persuasive look.  
  
"Sure, I could do that." Emma was surprised that she was being so cooperative. But then again the whole evening had seemed so right.  
  
Emma looked at Holly for the final say, "That's okay with me, but all my school stuff is at home and Scrap needs to be fed."  
  
"No problem , I'll call Mary and have her go and feed Scrap. You're dad said she had a key. You can pick up your backpack in the morning on the way to school. "  
  
Holly nodded, and Melody seemed pleased by this development for some reason. "Cool, a sleepover on a school night. Come on, I'll get you some pajamas to wear."  
  
Emma waved a finger at her as they walked down the hallway, "Now wait a minute young lady, lights out at 9:30." They both giggled as she watched them dissapear into her bedroom. Kyle stood over his mom and Stanley.  
  
"You might need help getting him to bed."  
  
"He can sleep here on the couch. I would hate to disturb him now. Do you think you could get the blankets out of the cupboard." Kyle didn't budge. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I know what you're doing, Mom. The whole couch thing. And it's ridiculous," he hesitated wanting to say that he and Melody were okay about them being together but instead said, "The guy isn't well, you can't make him sleep on the couch."  
  
She smiled up at her son, knowing exactly what he meant, "Well, I guess you better help me then. He's like a dead weight."  
  
Stanley woke as he felt Kyle's arms trying to lift him, "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Emma on the other side of him quietly spoke, "I think you'd be more comfortable in bed."  
  
"In your bed?" He had a twinkle in his eye, even though they were barely open.  
  
Kyle was a little embarrassed but joked it off, "And you better behave because there are kids in the house."  
  
Stanley coherent enough to respond, "I think those are words for your mom, not me." Emma blushed as he leaned on her and kissed her neck. Kyle kind of laughed and Emma gave her a son the evil eye.  
  
"Don't encourage him, Kyle."  
  
Stanley seemed to be coming and going as they both helped him into the bedroom, and when they laid him on the bed he rubbed his eyes and smiled at Emma, and then closed them again, drifting off to sleep. Kyle stood a bit embarrassed, knowing his mom would have to undress him. " Well, ...I guess I'll start cleaning up the mess in the kitchen."  
  
"Kyle, that can wait til tomorrow, I know you've been dying to call Amy..." She started to remove his socks, "Go on, but don't be too late."  
  
The doorbell rang as Kyle began to dial, he went to the door, and was surprised to see his Dad there. "Hey, Dad, this is a surprise..." he was pretty sure this wasn't an announced visit.  
  
He was getting wet standing out in the rain, "Are you going to let me in or am I going to get drenched out here?"  
  
Kyle reluctantly opened the screendoor and let his Dad in, but as he did he realized what a mistake he had made. It was obvious his Dad had been drinking. "It's horrible out there, but I knew Melody would need her Math book. She left it at my place." He had noticed the Suburban parked in the driveway. He looked past Kyle down the hall , then turned and had a look into the family room. Not finding what he was looking for he turned back to Kyle, "Where's your mom?"  
  
Emma had managed to get Stanley's jeans off with a little help from the semi conscious Stanley. when she overheard the voices coming from the hall... it was Gary. Great timing but for the first time in the past few years she didn't care. She could handle Gary. She smiled down at Stanley, who even in this dozy state managed a wicked smile.  
  
"You've got me right where you want me." his words slightly slurred as she pulled the covers up over him.  
  
She smiled at him, "That may be true, but tonight the only thing that will be happening in this bed is sleep."  
  
"You don't sound very dissapointed."  
  
She thought about the day, and how it had all turned out. It was nearly perfect, except for Stanley's concussion. She leaned over him kissing him gently, "It's been a wonderful day. Of course, making love to you would make it perfect."  
  
He pulled her towards him, "I'm all yours, how can I go to sleep knowing I am the reason the day isn't perfect for you. I think I can make the sacrifice."  
  
She smiled at him, "Not tonight."  
  
"this isn't the Emma, I know and love."  
  
Just then the girls ran down the hall screeching. Stanley clinched his eyes shut, the noise a bit much for his throbbing head. Emma noticed it, "I'll go get those two settled...I will be back. Close your eyes." She traced her fingers gently across his temple and then on his eyelids which shut as her fingers brushed over them. She then kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose and softly brushed her lips across his, a slight smile appeared on his lips, as a sigh escaped.  
  
Gary wasn't prepared of the sight of two girls running down the hall towards him. He stepped back slightly, as Melody abruptly stopped at his side, "Dad, what are doing here?"  
  
Gary held up the book and as Melody took it from him, she noticed his eyes. Even she knew he was drunk.  
  
"Thought you might need this." Melody's cheerful expression had now changed to one of despair and concern. She didn't want him here.  
  
"That was nice of you,Dad."she said as she took the book from him. She went to the door and opened it, "You better get home before the storm gets worse." Gary could feel something and he wasn't sure what it was. His daughter was trying to get rid of him.  
  
Emma's bedroom door opened, she stepped out and quietly closed the door behind her, not wanting to disturb Stanley.  
  
"Do you think you two could make more noise?" She lowered her eyebrows at both girls but smiled as she said it.  
  
Holly managed a smile, but Melody's expression didn't change,  
  
Emma looked at Gary. A questioning look of why he was there.  
  
"Dad, brought my book back. I left it at his house."  
  
There was something different about Emma. She seemed so relaxed, content. For the first time in years, he saw an attraction that he hadn't felt since he had met her in college. When she had been confident and sexy. "That was nice of you, Gary. But you shouldnt have come out in this weather."  
  
He was staring at her, Kyle was surprised there wasn't words between them. Usually his dad was full of remarks, to cut his mom down. And this was one reason Emma tried to keep her distance from him. Emma was feeling a little uncomfortable, as she quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest, covering the fact she was braless. The silence was broken by Holly politely asking, "Is it okay, if I go say goodnight to my Dad, Emma?"  
  
Emma noticed Gary's reaction, but smiled down at Holly, "Of course." Gary watched as he noticed the girl quietly enter Emma's bedroom.  
  
"You have company."  
  
Emma bit her lip, and managed to say, "Yes, I do. You remember Stanley and that was his daughter, Holly."  
  
"Ah, Stanley...so it's serious."  
  
"Gary, it's late, and I need to get Melody and Holly to bed. And Stanley hasn't been well."  
  
"but he's well enough to share your bed." He had no problem saying this type of thing in front of his children, and this infuriated Emma.  
  
"That was un called for."  
  
Gary took a deep breath, he really didn't want to fight tonight. In fact what he wanted was standing right in front of him. "I'm sorry, Emma, that was in bad taste."  
  
Melody and Kyle exchanged glances. This was so not like their dad. Emma also was leary of Gary's new approach. He looked at his kids, "Do you think I could talk to your mom just for a minute alone."  
  
Kyle didn't want to leave her, but Emma gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay. Kyle took Melody by the arm and they went into the kitchen.  
  
They remained in the hallway, Emma waiting to hear what he had to say, but wasn't prepared when he took a few steps closer, to her, "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look. Something is different. I can't place it."  
  
This talk made her slightly uncomfortable and she backed up, only managing to run into the wall, "Oh, Emma, you can't possibly be afraid of me. I mean Stanley is in the house. What kind of fool would put himself in a position, where the new boyfriend had every reason to beat the crap out of him." He began to laugh, Emma now how no doubt he was drunk.  
  
"I just told you he wasn't well, you know he's in bed."  
  
He moved closer to her, stroking her cheek, "It's the sex isn't it...that's what's different about you."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." She felt proud of herself as she pulled away from him. His reactions slow, due to the drinking.  
  
"He has transformed you. Do you know that? You are like you were when you were in college, but won't Stanley be surprised when the excitement dies for you."  
  
"It's nothing like it was when I was in college. You never pleased me. I put up with it because I didn't know any better. You made me believe it was suppose to be one sided. I was there for your needs, no other reason." She felt confident and assured as she pushed him away from her and stepped away from him. She smiled thinking about Stanley. "What I have with Stanley is nothing like I had with you."  
  
Gary didn't like her attitude and his anger was apparent, he raised his voice. "So this is how it is. You playing house with the gardener or whatever the hell he is. The perfect little family." he said sarcastically.  
  
With Gary's voice raised Kyle darted back into the hall, Melody right behind him. He stood back as he watched his mom take control, "I think you need to leave, Gary. You are drunk."  
  
"And you would send a drunk man out on a night like this? Maybe if I fell and sprained my ankle, you would give me the same treatment as your friend. I can just imagine your bed-side manner under the circumstance, must say it's turning me on just thinking about it."  
  
"Never in a million years." He didn't notice his children behind him as he roughly grabbed Emma and forced her head towards his, kissing her, she felt disgusted, but thought quickly and bit his tongue as it forced it's way into her mouth.  
  
Gary screamed in pain, stepped back and stumbled onto the floor, holding his hand to his mouth, a bit of Blood began to seep through his fingers.  
  
Holly had been sitting on the bed next to her dad, just talking about the evening, when the scream was heard. Stanley sat up in bed abruptly feeling the wooziness, closing his eyes letting it pass, he then got out of bed, "What the hell is going on out there?"  
  
When he opened the door, he saw Gary huddled on the floor a bit of blood on his hand. Emma looked towards Stanley, "Holly, get your Dad back to bed." She looked at him scornfully. "Everything is under control here."  
  
Stanley stood in disbelief at Emma's commanding tone of voice. He wasn't about to go back to bed, but then he also understood she wanted to handle this on her own. He felt proud of her new found confidence, knowing he had been a major factor in helping her find it.  
  
But Gary pulled himself up and saw the daunting figure of the man who was now sharing his ex wife's bed. And he was not happy. Gary hated the guy. He obviously was the reason Emma was confident and happy. She was supposed to suffer. She didn't deserve any happiness as far as he was concerned.  
  
Kyle automatically went to his Dad, and helped him up, "You need to go, Dad."  
  
"Tell him to go." He pointed at Stanley.  
  
"No, I won't. He makes mom happy. He has every right here. You don't make anyone happy, especially when you're like this." As he stood him up, Gary reached for Melody, it frightened her. She didn't like the look in his eyes.  
  
"You don't feel like your brother, do you , sweetheart? You love your Dad. You should come live with me, I promise that horse. You could ride every day." He was babbling on, and Melody started to cry. "You'd be so much happier with me. I don't think you really want to be sharing your mom with someone else. This man and his daughter....where would that leave you, Melody?"  
  
Melody screamed, "Stop it. Stop this, Dad. I do feel like Kyle. I hate you. Stanley is more of a Dad to me, then you could ever be. " She pulled away from his touch and ran down the hall towards Stanley. This surprised Stanley but he reacted accordingly putting his arm around her, she buried her head into his chest and began to cry.  
  
The look on Gary's face was one of devastation. Melody's words stung. He was silent. He looked at his daughter now being comforted by this strange man. His son disgusted by his behavior. Emma looking at him with pity. He couldn't bear it, he stormed out of the door and out into the night. Emma went to the door and watched as he started up his car.  
  
"My god, I hope he makes it home in one piece." Kyle went over to his mom putting an arm around her.  
  
"He'll be fine." She turned to her son, and he was smiling at her.proud of her for standing up to him. Emma glanced down the hall, to where Stanley was still comforting Melody. She lifted her head.  
  
"Is he gone?"  
  
Stanley nodded as she looked up at him, and she felt a bit embarrassed. She had actually run to him, she actually wanted him to protect her, comfort her. And he had. She pulled away from him, "I should be getting to bed." She gave her mom a glance, and then headed to her bedroom, Holly following slowly behind her.  
  
Emma moved over to Stanley, "That's where you should be too."  
  
Stanley still feeling a bit strange by the whole scene , looked down the hall where the girls had dissapeared, "What was that all about?"  
  
She slipped her arm around him as they headed into the bedroom, "I think my daughter has warmed up to you." She smiled.  
  
"I guess so, but the rest of it....Gary...why was he here and his mouth was bleeding, did you hit him?"  
  
He got on the bed and leaned back on the pillows, Emma sat next to him smiling to herself, "I bit him. I bit his tongue."  
  
"Ooh, Emma...that' nasty." Then Stanley made an assumption, to bite his tongue, he had to have been in incredibly close proximity to her. "Did he make a pass at you?"  
  
She nodded, "But it won't happen again."  
  
"You're so sure?"  
  
"I won't let it. Just like you won't let Meg make another pass at you, right?"  
  
It was ironic how all of this had come about in the last 24 hours. He nodded, "I can see why he did though."  
  
"Really? Because I look so sexy in this old t shirt with tomato sauce stains down the front. OH, and my hair, that desirable 'hasn't been washed today' look. What man couldn't be attracted to that?" she said sarcastically.  
  
HE smiled, "don't be so flip, you underestimate yourself. You exude confidence now,which is incredibly sexy. And whether you want to believe it or not,you are a different woman than when I met you. It's something that comes from inside. Nothing to do with your outer appearance. And everytime I'm in your presence, I feel it growing stronger." He pulled her down on top of him, "And it's an incredible turn on."  
  
Emma blushed, "Stop it."  
  
He began kissing her, and she was surprised Gary's visit hadn't spoiled the evening. She responded to his kissing, her hands went into his hair, gently fingering his scalp. Her torso rubbing up against his chest, his strong hands caressing her back. She wanted him desperately, but knew she had to be strong, she quickly pulled away.  
  
Stanley sighed his hands went behind his head as he relaxed back onto the bed, "Sorry, I forgot...off limits tonight."  
  
"I could sleep out on the couch."  
  
"No....you'll sleep by my side." He stated firmly. Then tenderly looked up at her, "where you belong."  
  
"I'm just going to check on the girls. See how Melody's doing." As she got off the bed, she then turned to him. He looked so relaxed lying there gazing up at her. Her thoughts to the moment Melody had ran to his arms, like a daughter would do. Stanley's reaction, one of surprise, but also of delight, finally being accepted. It had meant a lot to Emma.  
  
"what are you thinking,...well, besides how bad you want to get into my pants." He joked.  
  
She smiled, "Melody and you. It was very sweet."  
  
"I was glad I could be of some assistance to someone. You obviously didn't need me." he put on a little pout, teasing her. He then added, "I'm crazy about your kids, Emma. You do know that, right?"  
  
She nodded. She couldn't say anything. Tonight had confirmed a lot of things for her. Their relationship had taken another step. It was no longer just the attraction between two people. They were spending time together with their kids, they were becoming a family. And it felt so right. They were solving problems together, discussing things. She desperately wanted to believe there was a future with Stanley, but there had never been any talk of marriage. To speculate about such a thing seemed ludicrous at this point. But Emma felt that glimmer of hope, and it excited and scared her all at the same time.  
  
As she walked down the hall towards her daughter's bedroom she could hear Kyle's voice coming from across the hall in his room. He was on the phone with Amy more than likely. She heard him laugh, and it made her smile. As she reached for the door knob she could hear the girls giggling. The sight of the two girls laying on Melody's bed throwing stuffed animals up in the air made her laugh. She moved towards the bed and Melody scooted over giving her room. She tossed a few in the air and they came down on Holly, who began to gigle uncontrollably.  
  
Melody gave her Mom a hug, "I suppose it's time for lights out."  
  
She nodded. "School tomorrow."  
  
Holly got up off the bed and scurried to the bathroom, Melody looked up at her mom, "If you marry Stanley, what would happen to Dad?"  
  
"Marry Stanley? Who said anything about marrying Stanley?"  
  
"No one. I was just wondering."  
  
"Your dad will always be your dad. No matter what happens."  
  
"But could I call Stanley, Dad. I mean, could I pretend he was my real Dad? I know it sounds silly. But I like it like this. Holly and Stanley here. It feels really good. Even Dad showing up tonight, didn't ruin it." She was thinking about Stanley's arms around her. When was the last time she had felt so safe?  
  
She gave her a squeeze, "It does feel pretty good, doesn't it? We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Holly came back into the room, and Melody crawled under the covers, Holly crawled in next to her. Emma leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forhead. And without any hesitation she gave Holly a kiss too. Holly looked up at her a tear came to her eye. Emma noticed it.  
  
"Holly, are you alright?"  
  
She nodded. "This is kind of nice. It's kind of like having a mother." Now Emma felt a tear coming to her and she leaned over and gave Holly a proper hug, Holly's arms went around her.  
  
"I'll always be here for you,Holly. I want you to know that."  
  
"I wish it could always be like this."  
  
"I wonder how you'll fee about it in the morning after a night with Melody's snoring." she smiled. Melody swung her floppy dog at Emma, and she dodged it. They both laughted. Holly managed a smile, but was still serious.  
  
"Sometimes it's too quiet in my house. I don't think i'll mind."  
  
"It's never quiet here." Emma pulled the covers up to Holly's chin, and gave her another kiss. Then she noticed the dog eared bunny sitting on the shelf above the window. She went to the window and reached up for it. Bringing it back to the bed. "So no, Mr. Buns tonight. I know, Peter probably won't be the same, but he helped me through many a night in my youth." Holly smiled as she took the bunny from Emma.  
  
"My dad told you about Mr. Buns?"  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
"that's embarrassing."  
  
Melody piped in, "Not as embarrassing as this...my mom slept with that thing after my Dad left."  
  
"Sometimes we just need something comforting to get us through. And he did that for me. Just like Melody's floppy dog, and your Mr. Buns. "  
  
"and you don't need it anymore, because you have my Dad."  
  
Emma kind of blushed, "I guess it's something like that..yes." She started to leave and as she began to switch off the light, she saw Holly embrace the bunny and close her eyes. As she shut the door behind her she heard whispering from inside.  
  
"If my dad marries your mom, will you share your stuffed animals with me?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it, now go to sleep."  
  
Emma stood in the darken hallway, closing her eyes smiling to herself. Yeah, what if? 


	21. nigtmares and demons rear their ugly hea

Emma was woken by a strange sound, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was nearly 4am. She could just make out the sound of the rain outside. That had to have been it, she figured. The rain. She then was aware of the movement by her side. It took her a minute to remember Stanley was in her bed. She turned to face him, only to find him tossing and turning. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, turning the bedside light on. Stanley was muttering nonsense, sweating profusely and the tossing and turning soon became intense thrashing about. Emma had never witnessed anything like it. She thought at first he had a fever, but she gently touched his forehead and he wasn't hot. He was having a nightmare of some kind, and she knew she needed to wake him up. Cautiously of course.  
  
She leaned over him, gently shaking him, "Stanley, wake up."  
  
There was a flicker in his eyes, but it didn't look good, his facial expressions tensed. His eyebrows creased, his teeth clenched. She stroked his face gently, "Stanley."  
  
His eyes opened wide, as he sat up abruptly pushing Emma's hand off him, "Get off me." His expression scared her. She thought about what he had said about becoming violent. And she now didn't know what to expect from him. But something inside her told her he was still dreaming and had no idea where he was.  
  
She moved closer to him and knowing she was no match for him in strength didn't hold her back. She placed both hands on his shoulders and faced him, "Stanley, it's Emma. You're having a bad dream."  
  
The angry expression in his eyes began to change. He shook his head and then looked straight at Emma, "Emma?" he seemed distant, confused. His hand went to his brow and he felt the sweat pouring off it.  
  
"A bad dream?" He took a deep breath. His heart beating incredibly fast.He laid back on the pillow. "That was some dream." And it had been. The nightmares were back. After 10 months of being free of them, they were back. And to Stanley that meant only one thing. It was an omen. Something bad was going to happen. What he wasn't sure of, but he had a bad feeling.  
  
Emma looked down at him concerned, "You scared me, the look in your eyes. Do you remember any of it?"  
  
He didn't want to concern Emma, so he tried to make light of it, "Oh, you know one of those dreams where someone chases you to the edge of a cliff....pretty frightening stuff." He tried to laugh.  
  
But Emma saw something lying beneath the surface. He reached up to her, stroking her cheek, smiling, "It was a dream, Emma....that's all. Probably caused by the bump on my head ." He reached for the water glass by the side of the bed, taking a sip. She was still staring at him. She could still see the image of him sitting up, that look in his eyes, the anger.  
  
He took her in his arms, and held her, "This has really freaked you out hasn't it?"  
  
She nodded. "I know it seems silly, but you lashed out at me, Stanley. You looked so angry."  
  
He stroked her hair, "I'm sorry I scared you." He kissed the top of her head, "But it's over now." Did he really believe this, or was he just saying in hopes it was the truth. He had been fighting it this the last week. Ever since his run in with Roberts. The thought of Ginger and Gabriel coming back into his life had triggered the anxiety, the nightmares. God, he hated this. He just wanted to get on with his life.  
  
Emma looked up at him seeing the anxiety, he seemed to be lying for her benefit. But he noticed her gaze of concern. At this time in the morning his mind was not as sharp as it could be, but he wanted to change the subject. He was surprised at what came out of his mouth next, "Call in sick tomorrow."  
  
"What?" She was surprised by his remark, it was obvious he was changing the subject.  
  
"We could stay in bed all day. No interruptions from kids....what do you say? I need someone to look after me, Emma." He gave her a wicked smile, lowering his eyebrows.  
  
"I think you're crazy.... And I really can't..." boy, it did sound nice. She couldn't believe she was hesitating wanting to say 'sounds great'. "No, it's out of the question." His hands stroked her arms, she felt tingles going through her. He knew he was getting to her, the concern was diminishing quickly. He leaned in towards her kissing her tenderly. She tried to resist him, "I know what you're doing, Stanley."  
  
He managed to speak between kisses, " I"m kissing you, that's pretty obvious. And you're trying to resist me. Which I think is pretty ridiculous."  
  
"Really? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you can't resist me." He teased  
  
"We'll see about that." She pulled away from him and rolled over on her side away from him. "I need to get some sleep, and you should do the same."  
  
He sighed, the thought of closing his eyes again, really didn't sound very appealing at this point in time. He rolled onto his side and put his arms around her. His hands gently caressing her abdomen, her Tshirt rising up. It was pretty apparent where they were heading. She placed her hands over his, causing him to stop the motion. She knew if she let him continue she would give in and it wasn't a good idea for either of them. She stroked the back of his hand.  
  
Stanley let out a deep sigh, "Fine. I'll sleep, but I just want you to know that I feel totally rejected. "  
  
She couldn't help but smile, "Rejected?"  
  
"Have I lost my touch, Emma? Are you getting bored with me?"  
  
"Never bored. And the touch....you're right I can't resist you. That's why you need to stop. I need to sleep. I can't miss work, not tomorrow."  
  
"What if I black out again?" He was also thinking of the nightmares, with Emma around he knew that she could take his mind off them. She turned towards him. And for a brief moment she saw the anxiety resurface in his face. She was well aware he was still concerned about the nightmares, whatever they were...they weren't just going away.  
  
He noticed her intent stare, and then managed a smile. Not wanting to draw concern back to what had just transpired only a few minutes earlier. He now had that look of triumph written across his face, thinking he had won her over, "You'll call in sick?"  
  
She stroked his face, and then brought his head down to lay on her shoulder. Her hair tickled his nose slightly, he smiled and sighed as the fingers of her left hand gently ran through his hair. She kissed the top of his head, reassuring him, "The nightmares aren't coming back tonight, Stanley. Not with me holding you."  
  
Stanley snuggled up to her, as her other hand wrapped around his back. Her arms encircling him comforted him. She was right. He felt at peace that moment, her stroking his hair, his back. But he wondered about tomorrow night and the one after that. When they invaded his sleep once again and she wasn't there to make it right. He was tired, and quickly brushed those thoughts away for the time being. Letting Emma's touch gently sooth him back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Emma was awake by 5:30, Stanley still cuddled up next to her in the crook of her arm. She smiled at the sight of his immense masculine body sleeping in a position she hadn't seen since her children were toddlers. It was incredibly endearing. A faint smile appeared on his lips. A good sign. There had been no more rumblings of bad dreams.  
  
She wanted desperately to touch him. His arms, his cheek, his thigh...what the hell was she thinking. She needed to get to work. She needed to extinguish those thoughts right away. She slowly rolled away from him, not to disturb him and got out of bed heading for the bathroom, she stopped at the doorway and stood for a few seconds watching his sleeping figure. She hugged herself gently smiling. Could anything get better than this? This incredible man sharing her bed, this man who loved her and her kids. She closed her eyes and sighed. Part of her couldn't believe it was real. But when she opened her eyes again, he was still there. Incredibly satisfied she retreated to the shower.  
  
Stanley stirred rolling form his side to his stomach, something was missing. His head against the mattress he squinted his eyes and with his left hand reached out patting the bed space around him. He slowly opened his eyes, to find nothing there. Emma. Where was she? He slowly rolled to his back and that is when he noticed the sound of running water, coming from the bathroom.  
  
He reached a hand up feeling the back of his head. The bump seemed smaller, and it wasn't hurting him like it had yesterday. He managed to slowly sit up rubbing his hand through his hair, when the urge to relieve himself hit.  
  
Emma didn't hear him enter the bathroom, she tilted her head back rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, humming. Stanley lifted the toilet seat and smiled at her image through the frosted glass. Even at this ungodly hour she managed to send shivers down his spine.  
  
As Emma opened her eyes wiping away the soap suds,she noticed she had company. It surprised her to begin with, "Stanley?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me....were you expecting someone else?" She felt a little embarrassed. "Is is a common occurance that strange men use your toilet at this ungodly hour? You've been keeping things from me haven't you?" he teased.  
  
"I woke you up. I'm sorry."  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. He gave himself a shake and put the seat down. Before she had any time to protest, his shorts were on the floor and the shower door had been opened.  
  
Emma drew her arms up covering her breasts as he stepped in, next to her. Without hesitation he picked up the bar of soap, "I'll do your back." He smiled, "Turn around."  
  
She was slow to react to begin with, but then managed to turn. Lathering his hands with the soap, he set it back down on the ledge, then slowly and sensually his hands caressed her back. Emma closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath. Feeling slightly awkward she tried to make conversation.  
  
"You're obviously feeling better."  
  
A hand reached down to her thigh slowly, continuing up to her bottom, Emma let out a gasp as he reached between her legs , "Much better." Emma moved forward only to find herself up against the frosted glass door, Stanley pressing in closer to her, his hands moving up and down her sides, her hands immediately braced against the door, while Stanley continued his intense stroking.  
  
Emma felt weak to her knees, ready to collapse as his hands reached around her lathering her breasts. She called out his name, breathing heavily. She could now feel his excitement pressed against her, which only caused the rush she was feeling inside to intensify.  
  
He turned her towards him, smiling, enjoying the reaction he created in her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard and passionately, she responded to him with fervor.  
  
Rachel was picking up Emma that morning. They had a meeting discussing budget cuts and it was mandatory they were there. Normally they would go to work separately, but Rachel was dying to show off her new black Toyota Avalon When she turned into Emma's street she was surprised to see Stanley's suburban parked out front. It was just after 6, this only meant one thing to Rachel. Emma had company. Rachel was anxious now to get the scoop.  
  
Melody opened the door, "Rachel? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm picking up your mom." She walked past Melody and into the kitchen where Holly was having a bowl of cheerios. This was getting more interesting. Holly smiled at her, then Rachel turned back to Melody, "So where is she? We have a meeting in a half hour."  
  
"I think in the shower." Melody sat back down at the table and continued eating.  
  
There was no sign of Kyle, "And your brother?"  
  
"In bed probably still. Mom usually has to drag him out of bed. His alarm doesn't even wake him up, but it wakes me up."  
  
Rachel looked at the clock. Kyle was going to be late. She headed towards his room, and could hear music blaring from the clock radio. How could he sleep through that. Swinging the door open she found him sprawled in his boxers shorts and a tshirt across his bed. No intentions of waking.  
  
She went to the bed and shook him, "Kyle, get up. You're going to be late for school." He mumbled and moaned. And slowly opened his eyes, focusing on Rachel.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"just be thankful I am." She thought about Emma. "Just get up." She threw him a pair of jeans.  
  
"But I need a shower, and I can hear the water running....must be mom. I'll just lay here to she gets out." He flopped back on the bed.  
  
"No, you don't. You are getting up now." She managed to pull him up, "I'll take care of your mom."  
  
Kyle sat up and rubbed his eyes and focused on the clock, "Shit...sorry, Rachel... I'm going to be late for school. Why didn't you say something." Rachel rolled her eyes and headed out in the hall while he pulled on his pants.  
  
She headed down the hall to the master bedroom, slowly opening the door. The queen size bed was empty. But it was obvious it had been slept in by two people. And she saw Stanley's clothes thrown on a chair in the corner. Rachel shook her head and smiled. She heard the sound of running water from the bathroom, and that wasn't all she heard. Emma's voice gasping his name. My god, what were they doing in there? Sweet Emma....she seemed to be getting all the action lately.  
  
There was no time, Rachel had to get her out of the shower, She pounded on the door, "Okay, you two...times up....you'll have to finish this little escapade at some other time, because if we aren't in that meeting in a half hour...both of our jobs will be on the line." She shouted.  
  
Oblivious to the world around them, the excitement flowing over both of them, Stanley was barely able to contain himself, as Emma reacted to his caressing, his kissing. One hand on the back of her head, as he couldn't pull his lips away from hers, his other hand exploring the wetness between her legs, as she moaned and sighed, calling out his name between kisses.  
  
The pounding on the door, startled Emma, but didn't phase Stanley in the slightest. He was to far gone, to allow anyone to interrupt this pleasure he was experiencing. He felt incredibly selfish, not wanting to share her with anyone. So Emma's sudden stiffening, then both of her hands against his chest pushing him away, did not sit well with him whatsoever, "OH, my god...it's Rachel...I have a meeting...I totally forgot." She managed to pull away from his hold, but he didn't make it easy.  
  
She quickly opened the shower door and stepped out, grabbing a towel, before Stanley could stop her. It happened so fast. Stanley stood there bewildered. He was dissapointed, Emma had a hard time meeting his eyes, "You're just going to leave me like this?" Stanley motioned with his hands, pointing out the hard on which she had been responsible for.  
  
Emma followed his gaze, and tried stifling a giggle, She knew it wasn't funny, but it was a sight to behold, "I'm sorry, Stanley."  
  
"Sorry? That's all you can say?" his frustration apparent.  
  
"I'm sure you can take care of it yourself." Another giggle escaped.  
  
"I'm sure I can, but it's not what I had in mind." She leaned into the door, kissing him, smiling, hoping he could find the humor. He managed a smile, "You would find this funny. And if you think I'm just going to let it slide, you're mistaken."  
  
He started to pull her back in, and she resisted, "Stanley, I can't. Really."  
  
"I won't forget this." He let her go, and waved a finger at her.  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
There was another bang on the door, "Emma, get your ass out here now. Stanley, let her go of her. I don't think either one of you want me to come in there. Because I will, if I have to."  
  
"I better go." She started to dry off quickly and put her robe on, looking back at Stanley still standing helplessly in the shower alone. She reached out and touched his cheek. "Will you think about me all day?"  
  
"You are a cock tease, you know that? So that's the plan, you like the idea of me sitting in the shop, thinking about you and getting a hard on.?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll come by after school."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, we might be able to work out something....." on that note she headed out the door nearly running into Rachel on the other side. Emma dodged her gaze, heading over to her dresser for clean underwear.  
  
Rachel followed her, "So this is a first....late for school cause you were messing around with your lover....and to top that off you forgot about your son..I had to practically scrape him off the bed. I am amazed he can sleep through that racket on the radio."  
  
She covered her mouth, "Oh, no, Kyle, he's going to be late."  
  
"No, he's up. I took it upon myself to do the motherly duty you were neglecting.. How could you, Emma?" she smiled as she looked towards the bathroom door.  
  
Emma pushed her out of the room, "I'll just be a sec. Make sure Kyle & the girls are okay."  
  
"They're just fine...it's their mom and dad I'm concerned about. Acting like a couple of teenagers. This is not the Emma I knew at the beginning of the school year."  
  
Emma started to blush, "Stop making it sound like such a big deal. It wasn't."  
  
Rachel started imitating her, "Oh,Stanley...oh, that feels so good."  
  
Emma gave her one more push out the door, and closed it on her. She was never going to hear the end of this one.  
  
Kyle was heading for the front door, as she stepped out of Emma's room, "Is mom okay?"  
  
Rachel tried to suppress her smile, "She's fine. Oh, just fine....don't need to worry about anything there."  
  
Kyle gave her an odd look, "and Stanley...he wasn't doing to good yesterday, has a nasty bump on his head."  
  
"Oh, I would say Stanley is in top form today." He was still eying her, "You better run."  
  
Kyle headed out the door as Rachel joined the girls in the kitchen.  
  
Emma got dressed and ran a comb through her hair, standing in front of her mirror putting on makeup, she heard the water being turned off and then the bathroom door slowly opened up behind her, Stanley' stood in his shorts, he caught her glance and then grabbed his clothes on the chair.  
  
Emma turned around, she saw Stanley's dissapointment. She too,felt it. She went over to him, about to hug him. He put his hand out holding her back, "don't come near me. I"ve just spent the last few minutes trying to get you out of my system." He was trying to look serious.  
  
Emma couldn't help but smile, his frustratation evident, "I love you."  
  
"I know...." that intent gaze penetrating through her again, "I can't go on like this much longer Emma."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. I want to be with you all the time." Emma stood very still looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"All the time..." Why he couldn't say anymore was beyond him. The last 24 hours had been the best he'd had in a long time. The silence was broken by the bedroom door being flung open. They both looked a bit startled as Melody popped into the room, at first not seeing Stanley.  
  
"Rachel said you have to go to a meeting, so how am I going to get to school?" She then realized Stanley was standing there half naked in his shorts, Melody covered her mouth, "Ooops." She started to back out and Stanley smiled.  
  
"It's okay," He took his clothes into the bathroom, smiling at Emma as he shut the door.  
  
Emma was in a daze. Reflecting on Stanley's last comment. Rachel and Holly were now standing in the doorway. Emma was unaware of her distant glazed expression. And they were all staring at her.  
  
"Are you okay, Mom?" Melody asked.  
  
"I'm great, but if I don't get a move on, I may not have a job and that's not a good thing." She escorted them all out the into the kitchen. Holly handed her her lunchbox.  
  
"We made you lunch." Emma smiled at her, and leaned over kissing her cheek.  
  
"That was sweet." Stanley walked in, looking a little rough around the edges, Rachel watched the glance that was exchanged between the two of them. He smiled at Emma's affection towards his daughter. He walked over to both of them, and while leaning down to kiss Holly, he gave Emma a pat on the behind. Rachel couldn't believe how they had all jelled together so nicely.  
  
"You need to go. I'll take Melody to school." He looked at Melody to make sure that was okay, and she smiled.  
  
"You have to pull up at the front. Don't drop me off the corner." Stanley looked a little confused by this comment, and looked at Emma confused..  
  
Emma smiled and whispered in his ear, "She wants her friends to see you."  
  
Stanley found this rather an interesting development from her. And smiled. "Oh, I see." Rachel was eying him, and he found it a big awkward, as a huge smiled appeared on her face. He looked over at the counter...the coffee pot empty. And sighed, god, he needed a cup of coffee. He refocused on Emma, the way she looked at him. Well, maybe he could do without the coffee for once.  
  
Melody heard her mom's comment and shook her head, "Mom, that 's not true. It's raining. That's why." Rachel grabbed Emma's arm. At this rate they were never going to get out of here.  
  
"Everything is under control here, Em. Stanley can take care of the girls. Let's go." Before being dragged out to the car, Stanley took her in his arms and kissed her. Not just a little peck but a full on kiss. Melody rolled her eyes, Rachel pulled on her arm to break them up.  
  
"Do you want to lose your job, Em? "  
  
"Of course not." She reluctantly pulled away from him, her eyes never left him as she headed out the door.  
  
Emma was quiet at first in the car. Rachel was all questions and Emma's only thoughts were on Stanley's last words in the bedroom...he wanted to be with her all the time.  
  
"Okay, So he's sleeping over, your kids think he's wonderful....Holly thinks you're wonderful. So what's going on, Emma? It's not about the sex anymore obviously."  
  
This got her a little worked up, Rachel's main intentions. "It was never just about sex. How could you say that?"  
  
"So what's it about? Has he asked you to marry him? To move in with him? What?"  
  
"He hasn't asked me anything. We just like being together."  
  
"Well, that is apparent. My god, the two of you can't keep your eyes off each other. And I thought you were cooling it til after school lets out. You don't want Meg to have any more fuel to add to the fire. These budget cuts are serious. I've heard talk about letting some teachers go. You would be first on the list. You know that right?"  
  
"What are you saying? You were all for me being with Stanley. Now you want me to back off?"  
  
"I want you to be careful. Nancy called me last night. She said Meg has been talking."  
  
Emma started to smile, "She is quick."  
  
"Why are you smiling? Do you know what this is about?"  
  
"Stanley told me about Meg coming on to him the other night."  
  
"That's not Meg's story."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is thinking about pressing charges against him. She told Nancy He took advantage of her."  
  
"that is crazy. That isn't what happened. Who else has she told?"  
  
"She is trying to stir things up, Emma. I doubt she will go through with it. But she isn't just going to let it go. She wants you out of the school. And I am sure she wants Stan to suffer, since she didn't get her way."  
  
"Nancy said that?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "It's crap, I know that. But you know what she's like, Emma. She doesn't let things go. People just want her shut up so they give in to her."  
  
"It won't happen. I'm a good teacher."  
  
"You're a great teacher. But you're having an affair with a parent, Emma. The board wants squeaky clean. You're not squeaky clean anymore. "  
  
Emma was surprised that she wasn't extremely worried. She knew that there were a lot of things against her but lately, she wondered if Madison Elementary school was where she belonged. She smiled, "I kind of like not being squeaky clean." She looked over at Rachel.  
  
Rachel was shocked by her friends' new found confidence. "Whatever Stanley is doing to you....I want some of it. Maybe he could give Josh a few pointers."  
  
"Oh, come on, Rachel, Josh is incredibly sexy."  
  
"He might be...but this spark that you and Stanley have...my, god....it's so incredibly erotic."  
  
Emma blushed, "Stop it."  
  
"Watching you together makes me want to phone Josh right now, and talk dirty to him...even better rent one of those hotel rooms by the hour...on my lunch break. That would be a hoot. So do you think Josh would go for it?"  
  
They both laughed. Then Emma looked out the window, thinking about Stanley. All the joking aside. She wanted desperately to be with him...all the time. And wondered if it would ever really be.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Stanley pulled up in front of Melody's middle school and was surprised at the number of kids who were gawking as Melody stepped out of the car. She turned to him before she got out, "Stanley."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She hesitated slightly, looking down at her feet and then back up at him, "I just wanted to say I've been kind of hard on you, and I'm sorry."  
  
He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sorry. It's not easy having someone new come into your life. I know you've wanted to protect your mom."  
  
"You're good for my mom. I think you're good for all of us." A couple of girls came up to the car, and Melody gave him and Holly a wave, "Thanks for the ride, Stanley."  
  
"Anytime. Have a good day." As she walked off with her friends, she smiled back at him. Her friends bugging her about the mysterious good looking man bringing her to school. Enjoying the attention but much more enjoying the possibility of him becoming more prominent in her life. She was starting to like the idea.  
  
Stanley pulled out of the parking lot in good spirits. Having Melody's approval was a major step. Heading for the freeway, Holly was babbling about last nights events, staying at Emma's.. Stanley was listening, but he trying to focus on the road. The freeway was busy and he wasn't used to this drive from La Mesa out to the beach in rush hour traffic.  
  
Stuck in traffic in Mission Valley, Holly was still rambling on. Stan thinking about Emma and the morning in the shower, smiling to himself, he briefly looked out the window and two lanes over was a silver Mercedes convertible. He didn't really think anything of it, except that it was a nice looking car. Sometimes he had that boyish impulse to go out and purchase something fun to drive. But for now he was being the practical Dad, with the family car.  
  
The traffic let up a bit and Stanley took the beach exit, when he looked into his rear view mirror, the silver Mercedes was behind him. And he could make out the driver. A woman...long dark hair with sunglasses. He thought about Brent's description of the woman in the shop, and took a double take. As he turned right onto Mission Blvd. She had pulled up along side of him, he quickly glanced at her and she put her foot on the accelerator and sped up. He wasn't imagining this. The woman....the resemblance to Ginger was uncanny. But the car had raced down the street.  
  
He had an urge to follow it but Holly interrupted his thought process, "Dad, you're going to school." She tugged on his shirt, "I don't have any of my things. I need to go home first." He had forgotten. Right. He rubbed his forehead and looked over at Holly.  
  
"Sorry about that, habit I guess." She noticed a strange look in his eyes. He was forcing a smile. He then turned and headed for the house. The feeling of dread resurfacing. He shook his head. It had to be a mistake. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
But it wasn't the end of the sightings. All week, he had seen the Mercedes. It was parked at school one afternoon, at the grocery store. And when he and Emma came out of the father/daughter dance meeting....he could have sworn that it was parked across the street.  
  
He became agitated at work, He couldn't concentrate.. the nightmares were back with a vengeance. Now all mixed up with images of searching down darken hallways for Emma and Holly. Hearing Emma crying out his name. Hostages exploding, Gabriel's voice repeating 'too bad you gotta die' rang through his ears. Walking over to Melissa's dead body and turning it over to see her face, but the face was Emma's. The house was Emma's. In the dream he can remember turning and finding Melody and Kyle's bodies lying dead on the floor. These images clouded his mind. And they always ended the same with Gabriel's smiling face glaring at him and saying, 'Just fucking with you, Stan."  
  
Just when things should have been going so well. The renovation on the house was going well. Things were going so well with Emma..her kids were now accepting of him. Holly was overjoyed to finally have some kind of balance in her life. .he still couldn't shake the feelings he was having about the nightmares that were reoccurring. He felt on edge all the time. And it was beginning to effect his work. It took him longer to complete a job, he snapped more often at Brent and Kyle.  
  
That Friday his sleepless nights and the these sightings began to take their toll. screeching the Suburban into the parking lot, slamming the door and cursing his way towards the shop only made Brent all the more apprehensive. He had pulled up right before him and was witness to the display.  
  
Stanley couldn't even get the key to turn, "Fuck this lock. Brent, I thought I told you to get someone out here and fix this damn thing. It's been sticking for months."  
  
Brent sided up to him turned the key with ease, and Stan took a deep breath furrowed his brow at him and pushed the door open heading towards the alarm. The thing kept beeping and he once again began cursing, Brent took over.  
  
"Stan, you need a coffee. Do you want me to go get you one?" He said as he turned the alarm off. Stan had already headed towards the back room and Brent realized he hadn't even heard what he said. Brent shrugged his shoulder. It was going to be a fun day, he could see that already.  
  
Stan didn't turn the lights on, but sat in the dark at his desk. He picked up the photograph of Holly sitting in front of him, and then picked up the phone dialing Emma's classroom number.  
  
"Emma, I know you're busy."  
  
"Stanley, never to busy for you." She could hear the agitation in his voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want to make sure you keep an eye on Holly all day. And make sure Melody isn't alone today. Get a neighbor to check in on her when she gets home." She heard a sigh on the other end.  
  
"What's this all about? Stanley, you're scaring me."  
  
That is something he didn't want to do, "It's called being a paranoid dad, I guess. That news this morning about that little girl that's missing. It freaked me out."  
  
This was more than the little girl found missing. "Of course I'll keep an eye on Holly. You have nothing to worry about. And Melody is going over to a friends after school."  
  
"Good."  
  
Brent walked into the backroom, finding Stan sitting in the dark talking about that missing girl, was kind of creepy. Stanley turned and saw Brent glaring at him, "I've got to run, Em." He paused, "Just be extra careful today, okay."  
  
"I will." she wasn't sure what he meant, "I'll bring Holly to the shop after school."  
  
"That would be great. I think one of her friends is coming over" He felt so unorganized and couldn't remember who.  
  
"Ariel, maybe?"  
  
"That sounds right." Emma was a bit worried. Something was going on with him. "I love you, Em." He managed to say with a smile.  
  
Her students had just started filing into the class, so she couldn't return the sentiments. "After school. I'll be there."  
  
He then hung up. Brent went and turned on the lights, "What the hell is going on with you, Stan? You obviously aren't getting any sleep, and I thought last week was bad, you were a crotchety bastard then, but this is ten times worse."  
  
Stanley wasn't listening, he skimmed through the notes left on his desk of things that needed to be done. But his mind elsewhere. He looked up at Brent.  
  
"That woman."  
  
"What woman?" Brent had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"The woman from last week, has she been back? When I've been out?"  
  
"OH, that woman, the hot one with the Mercedes. Speaking of, I saw that car parked over at Grindz the past couple mornings."  
  
"You too? You mean I'm not imagining it?"  
  
"You've been seeing her car around?"  
  
"Everywhere. It's like she's following me." Brent had never seen Stanley so worried.  
  
"So what's the big deal. She's probably staying in town. It's a coincidence."  
  
"If she was so anxious to speak to me, why hasn't she been back in? Answer that one."  
  
Brent was speechless. "Don't know. If you've seen her car, why haven't you tried to hunt her down? Because Emma will have a coronary if she finds out? Is this why you have been such a bastard lately? Did you cheat on Emma? You have haven't you? Up in L.A., right? Didn't think she'd come back and throw it in your face. Stanley, you aren't to smart where the women are concerned are you."  
  
Stanley stood up in frustration, rolling his eyes at Brent's little scenario and started pacing the floor, "No, I haven't cheated on Emma."  
  
The shop bell rung and startled him, "Man, you are jumpy. You need to calm down, Stanley."  
  
Brent headed out onto the floor. Stanley pounded his fist against the wall, he didn't like this cat and mouse game. And it was going to stop. The next time he saw the car he was going to be prepared. His reflexes were quick. She wouldn't get away next time. If she was here, he needed to know why. He couldn't go on like this.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Gail sat in the airport lounge waiting for her flight to be called, when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Can't wait til you're back in town, baby. I've missed you."  
  
She was not happy with this situation at all. "Jake, next time, let's not panic when there's a computer oversight.. In fact, maybe it's just Tim, he's been staring at the screen so long, his vision is probably impaired."  
  
There was a slight chuckle on the other end, then she continued, "This has been such a waste for me." She thought about the nights sitting her car, keeping an eye on Stanley, the other day his look as she passed him. She was positive he had recognized her. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him and Holly grief again. The guy had been through enough.  
  
"I am sure you got a little thrill seeing Stan again. Still looking good, Gail?"  
  
Avoiding his question she lied, "They just called my flight, I'll see you a few hours, Jake." She hung up and looked at the phone contemplating her next move. She couldn't just leave it like this. She dialed the Computer Man's number.  
  
Brent picked up on the first ring. "The Computer Man, Brent speaking. Can I help you?"  
  
"Brent...you probably don't remember me. I was in your shop last weekend, looking for your boss."  
  
Brent couldn't believe it, the mystery woman. He knew Stan was in the back with headphones on working on a computer. "Of course I remember you...the lady with the hot..." he wanted to say legs, but changed his mind, "car."  
  
She chuckled, "That's right."  
  
"My boss is here. I'll go get him."  
  
"No, no, don't do that. You know, this may sound crazy, but i got it all wrong." She nervously chuckled, "Wrong Stanley. Do you believe it? I never would have thought there were two Stanley Jobson's. I am sure it's not a common name. But there are two. Isn't that bizarre?"  
  
"yeah, bizzare."  
  
"Well, I found mine. He owed me some money, and it appears he's now in Vegas living the life of a high roller, so that's where I'm headed. Thinking he could just leave me, take my money and I wouldn't find him. Well, he is not so lucky." She deliberately was playing it up for Brent. "I just didn't want your boss having any grief trying to figure out who this mystery Gail was."  
  
Brent was surprised she had it so right. He was quiet. Trying to put together this story he was being told. 2 Stanley Jobsons, hers owed her money...when she broke the silence.  
  
"I would have liked to have met your Stanley, Brent. I'm sure he's not the bastard mine is. Probably knows how to treat a woman right." The bell of the shop rang and Emma waltzed in with Holly and Ariel. Brent looked up with a surprise look on his face. She smiled and gave him a slight wave as she headed towards the backroom.  
  
"Anyhow, Brent. It was nice meeting you. Sorry if I troubled you in anyway."  
  
"No trouble." The phone went dead and Brent stood in disbelief.  
  
Holly threw her backpack down on the desk and headed over to her dad, she put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" she teased.  
  
Stanley removed the headphones and swiveled his chair around to face her, a smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked over her shoulder to see Emma smiling sweetly at him, and Holly's friend Ariel looking around the room.  
  
Holly looked at the computer on the worktop, "Dad, aren't you finished with that computer? That's the same one you were working on last night." Holly was right, he was having difficulties concentrating and nothing was coming easy to him at all.  
  
He noticed Emma's look of concern, then looked back at Holly, "Hey, how about you and Ariel grabbing your dad a latte across the street." He pulled out a twenty dollar bill, "You want anything, Em?"  
  
She shook her head. Brent came up behind her,"You're not going to ask me? I mean, since Emma doesn't want anything, I'll have hers. A Latte sounds perfect."  
  
As Holly took the money from his hand he didn't let go, Holly looked into her dad's eyes. He had that worried look again. One she noticed a lot a year ago, right after all that happened. She didn't like it and she looked concerned. He managed a smile and whispered in her ear, "Treat you and Ariel to something. And be careful crossing the road...don't talk to anyone you don't know."  
  
"Dad, I go over there all the time." she was a bit embarrassed especially in front of her friend.  
  
"Sorry, of course you'll be careful." She and Ariel skipped out of the room. And Stanley held out his arms to Emma, who moved closer. When she was in reach he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck playfully. He whispered into her ear, "I've been thinking about you all day."  
  
Stanley's shirt was loose, and Emma found it the perfect opportunity and slipped her hands up it and unto his bare chest. Stanley raised his eyebrows, and smiled sexily. But Emma didn't buy it. Something was bothering him.  
  
"Hey, you two, can you refrain from the foreplay for a sec..."  
  
Stanley gave him an evil look, "Is that display done, Brent?"  
  
"I think this is more important than the display. The mystery woman was on the phone."  
  
"Who is the mystery woman?" Emma looked from Stanley to Brent looking for an answer.  
  
Boy, Brent had a big mouth. The last thing he wanted was Emma to start imagining things. "Brent...." he was not happy.  
  
"Just listen to me, you weren't her Stanley Jobson."  
  
"What is he talking about, Stanley?"  
  
Before Stanley could say anything Brent continued, "You see this lady came in looking for Stanley Jobson. And well, she didn't leave a number or anything. Just a name...Gail." Emma looked at Stanley's expression. He was still eying Brent. "But Stanley didn't know a Gail. Well, she just called and seems she found her Stanley Jobson in Vegas. He left her high and dry taking all her money. So you weren't her Stanley. I'm sure Emma is relieved to hear that."  
  
"I'm sure she is."  
  
"So for a week you thought someone from your dark past was coming after you? Some mystery woman who you couldn't remember? It's all very intriguing" she smiled at him. His expression hardly changed. "I suppose this has something to do with your mood lately."  
  
"Emma, it's not what you think." Stanley was still having a hard time believing that there were two Stanley Jobsons. What was this woman up to?  
  
"I'm not thinking anything." She put her arms around him and kissed him tenderly, "Well, I am actually, but it has nothing to do with the mystery woman. I could care less about any mystery woman." Her hands stroked his back, sensually. Then turned to Brent, "Don't you have some display to take care of?"  
  
"God, you two are disgusting. You need to get a room. This is a place of business you know."  
  
Stanley lightened up, knowing Emma wasn't upset, maybe it was all a mistake and he was just being paranoid. "Business is what we plan to conduct here, it's all business, Brent. In fact, I was just thinking what a great asset Emma could be around here. My personal assistant. ." He then placed his hands in her hair and pulled her towards him, his mouth devouring hers. Brent rolled his eyes and started to head out to the floor.  
  
"Right, you wouldn't get any work done. Those magical hands of yours would be on Emma, not flying over a computer keyboard. You really could use some self control, you know." Brent turned when he reached the door to the shop floor, "I'll give you plenty of warning when the kids get back. I wouldn't want them to have to witness this childish display. think bad about their teacher....I'm sure Holly is already used to your behavior by now, Stan."  
  
Stanley still kissing Emma waved his hand at Brent, motioning for him to leave. Brent just smiled and went back on the floor. Glad to know this mystery woman thing was behind them and Stanley could get back to normal.  
  
When Brent left, Emma pulled away from him and looked at him seriously, "I'm worried about you. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in days." Her fingers brushed over his face, he closed his eyelids and sighed as her sensitive touch caused shivers down his spine.  
  
When they slowly opened he managed to smile at her, "That's because I need you at my side, to sleep. I've gotten spoiled. I could stay at your house...it would be convenient. You and me and Holly carpooling every morning..."  
  
"You know we can't do that."  
  
"I don't see why not. I'm beginning to think you just want to torture me."  
  
"torture you?"  
  
"Yes, torture...." he teased, "You know what I'm talking about. Tempting me, coming around the shop..taking showers with me, lying naked beside me..pure torture." He began to kiss her. When she was with him everything seemed good. He felt he could get through the damn nightmares if she was there. He could get through anything. Why couldn't he just be honest with her? Everyday he didn't tell her about what was going on in his head, the worse it became. The harder it was to even think about telling her. He had never meant for it to get this way.  
  
She saw the worry in his face still, wishing she could make it right. But it seemed obvious, he was working through some things that he wasn't ready to discuss with her. The mysterious woman did have her curious, she had to admit. His sleepless nights were not a good sign. Ever since his trip to LA. He had been sucessful in helping Holly and her nightmares and issues about her mom. But something had come back to haunt him, and he wasn't the same man he was a few short weeks ago. She wanted him to talk to her, but it was always the same. He avoided everything serious, joked it off, made light of it. Today was no different.  
  
"I wish you would talk to me." She said in all seriousness.  
  
"Emma, it's nothing. The last thing you need to worry about is me and my sleepless nights. It's being overworked, missing you...a mixture of things."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, she stood up, "I don't have time for this, Stanley. You won't let me help you. Something is wrong, and you won't talk to me." When was the last time she had shouted at him.  
  
Without thinking he stood up, and he felt the anger in him building. The sleepless nights only were fuel to the flame, to cause his temper to get the best of him, "Maybe being a little more patient and understanding might help, instead of you shouting at me.." He stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"I've been patient. And you are shutting me out."  
  
"I don't need a lecture from you right now." He knew as soon as he had said it how his words would hurt her. "Thanks for dropping off Holly, I really need to get back to work."  
  
Holly walked into the back room, she heard the sharpness in her Dad's voice. She was glad Ariel had stayed out on the shop floor, where Brent was showing her some cool game on one of the computers. She stared in disbelief. They were fighting. Stanley realized Holly was standing there and went to her taking the latte from her hand, "Just what I need, baby." He headed back over to the work table and didn't even say goodbye to Emma.  
  
Emma stormed past Holly and through the shop, where Brent couldn't help but notice the anger in every step she took. But there was something else. Tears. Brent was sure she was crying. What the hell was Stan doing now? The best thing that could ever happen to him walking out in tears. Not good.  
  
Holly continued to stare at her Dad. And he felt her eyes penetrating him . He turned around, "What is it?"  
  
"You and Emma are fighing."  
  
"That wasn't a fight."  
  
"You used to yell at Mom like that." Holly could recall the yelling that went on between her parents as she was growing up, she hated it then and had been relieved when it stopped.  
  
"I'm tired. That's all. I really need to get this damn thing finished." She was still glaring at him. He hated that she had heard him raise his voice. It was all so stupid. If he could just tell Emma the truth. And now he had upset Emma and Holly. He was doing wonderful this afternoon. He motioned for Holly to come over to him.When she did, he put his arm around her.  
  
"Hey, I'll barbeque when we get home. And you can choose a movie, any movie. We'll have a father/daughter night." She knew he was changing the subject.  
  
"I was hoping we'd go over to Emma's this weekend. I wanted to show Melody the drawing I was working on."  
  
"Not this weekend."  
  
"If you just told her, Dad, about everything...."  
  
He had had enough, "Enough, Holly...I have way to much work to do."  
  
"But, Dad..."  
  
"Run along. I'm sure Brent can find something for you and Ariel to do, while I finish this up." He motioned for her to leave the room and then turned back around to finish up the computer. His hand went to his head. The throbbing intensified. All he could think about was Emma's face, the concern, and he had handled it so badly. He slammed his fist onto the table, then took a deep breath. He had to get a grip. He stared at the computer in front of him, refocused, clapped his hands and went to work on the keyboard. But all that lingered in his mind was how he was going to make this right. There was only one answer. He had to tell Emma, everything. 


	22. chapter 22

Emma dove into housework over the weekend to keep busy and to keep her mind off Stanley. He hadn't called and she was not going to call him. She knew she was being childish, but she really felt she hadn't done anything wrong. All she wanted was answers, and he wasn't willing to give them. It hurt so much. They had become so close, and he still was holding so much back.  
  
Saturday evening came around and Kyle was expecting Amy to come over, but he couldn't help but notice his mom frantically tidying up the house. Something she was never overly zealous about. But this weekend she had become a whirlwind, and the house looked immaculate. His door was open and Emma entered not even acknowledging him.  
  
"Did you have a fight with Stanley?" Kyle asked as Emma pushed passed him in a hurry, as she frantically picked up dirty socks and boxers off the floor of his room, and threw them into the laundry basket.  
  
She didn't ;t look at him but continued, "why would you say that?"  
  
"Because you have been frantically cleaning all day. And Stan had his head buried in a computer with headphones all day, I don't even think he broke for lunch. Didn't speak to a soul to anyone."  
  
She stopped and sat down on the edge of his bad in frustration, "It wasn't a fight. I don't know what it was. Somethings wrong."  
  
"With Stan?"  
  
"You work with him. You must have seen the change in him lately."  
  
"He's not getting much sleep,I know that." Kyle felt a bit on the spot. He didn't really have a clue what was going on with him. But he was pretty certain, Stanley was trying to figure out what he was going to say to Emma about his past. Kyle had seen the progress on the house. As far as he knew, he still wanted them to move in. Of course his mom didn't know anything about that either. "You should just call him."  
  
"I won't. "  
  
"Oh, come on , Mom. You are having a rotten weekend and no doubt he is too. You know whatever it is, it will sort itself out."  
  
"I don't know if it will this time." She was serious. Kyle didn't like the look on her face. She looked at the clothes in the basket, she fingered them. She just wanted to cry. What was happening. She didn't want to lose Stanley. But she felt him slipping away from her. And it scared her.  
  
The doorbell rang and brought her back to reality, "That's Amy isn't it?"  
  
Kyle hesitated not wanting to leave her, "you know we should all play a game or something. Trivial Pursuit. I know Melody would love that."  
  
"I have too much to do." She picked up the basket and headed back out into the hall. Kyle followed her and watched her head out to the garage, shaking his head. He didn't like what was happening one bit.  
  
He opened the door, and Amy was smiling at him. Her presence was just what he needed, his worry and concern put on the back burner as she reached out and kissed his cheek. "Kyle, are you alright?"  
  
"I am now."  
  
"It's your mom isn't it?"  
  
God, what a jerk he was. He had this beautiful girl standing here and every time he was with her, he was concerned about his mom. It was becoming a bad habit, and how long would she put up with it. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Just the vibe I got from today at the shop. And I overheard Brent talking to his girlfriend on the phone. Stanley hasn't broken up with her as he?"  
  
"No...he's just being a guy...not telling her some things." He took her hand, "Don't let me every do that." He lead her into his room.  
  
"What kind of things?" She now seemed concerned too.  
  
He was tempted to show her the disc, to tell her everything. "No one really knows about Stanley before he moved here."  
  
"But you do, don't you?"  
  
"Look, it's none of my business. He's my boss, and he's been good to me."  
  
"This sounds serious, Kyle." Kyle went to his backpack and pulled out the disc. Amy stared at it in confusion.  
  
"I don't have a clue what this means." He popped it into the computer and sat down, he motioned for Amy to shut the door. After she did she stood over him as he began to open the file, absorbed by the images appearing on the screen and Kyle's agility as his fingers flew over the keys. He then abruptly stopped. This time he had accessed the account with no problem and Amy looked at the numbers that appeared on the screen in dollar amount.  
  
"That's a hell of a lot of money. What is this?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me. I found it in Stan's desk....by accident."  
  
She looked at it more closely. "It looks like bank accounts in Monte Carlo, Lucerne, Geneva...Luxomberg" All of a sudden a box flashed across the screen...TRANSFER OCCURING ON MAY 4, 2002 DELAYED...SYSTEM ERROR...  
  
Kyle looked back at Amy,"What does that mean?"  
  
"Kyle, have you been playing around with this?"  
  
"No...I'm not stupid."  
  
"It just looks like someone transferred some money and there was some malfunction in the program, so it didn't take place."  
  
"Well, I didn't do it."  
  
"How long have you had the disc?"  
  
Kyle tried to remember when he had taken it. It was going on two weeks. "2 Weeks, I guess." Amy looked at the Japanese Anime calender hanging by the computer and counted back two weeks, she then leaned over him looking into his eyes.  
  
'Kyle that is May fourth. Maybe you hit transfer by accident."  
  
Kyle thought about that day in the shop, with Brent checking up on him and the first time he had hacked into a program. It was the day he had met Amy, he was a bit preoccupied. "I suppose that could have happened." She nudged him out of the chair, and he obliged and she sat down.  
  
Kyle leaned over her as she started opening up files on the program. They meant nothing to her, but she tried to make heads or tales out of them. "Who's money is this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's got to be illegal, Kyle. Do you think Stanley would be involved in something illegal?" She was still so amazed the amount of money she saw in front of her on the screen, "No one should have this much money, it's disgusting. They should be giving it to some charities, to people that need it."  
  
Amy was very strong in her beliefs, she was a firm supporter in animal rights, and set aside part of her allowance every week to go to that cause. Kyle rolled his eyes, to him this was much more than than the amount of money. He thought about the possibility of Stanley being involved in something illegal. . He had hacked into the Carnivore program, he had been in Levinworth for 2 years. It was definitely a possibility. She looked up at him and he turned his head, "You know something don't you? About Stanley?"  
  
"Amy, let's just forget about this." He started to take the disc out and she put her hand over the eject button. Their eyes met.  
  
"You wanted to show me this. I'm involved now, so you better tell me what's going on."  
  
He let out a sigh and then sat on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands. She swiveled the chair around to face him. She took hold of his hands and pulled them away from his face, "It can't be that bad, can it? He's a nice guy."  
  
He looked into her eyes and decided he needed someone to confide in. He had been keeping this to himself for months. "Stan was in prison. He was a hacker....what am I saying ..he was THE hacker. He hacked into some government programs and set them back years. "  
  
Amy didn't seem to shocked, instead found it intriguing, "Really? Good for him." Kyle was a bit surprised. "hey, I think it's great when people stand up for what they believe in...obviously Stanley had strong beliefs and did something about them. Most people are full of talk. Of course he got caught, but he managed to put a fly in the ointment so to speak." Kyle didn't look incredibly happy with her response.  
  
"It's all well and good, you think he's some kind of hero, but he hasn't told my mom."  
  
Amy realized she had said the wrong thing."Kyle, I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't know what to do. I shouldn't know about this stuff," he flung his arm toward the computer screen. "I don't want to find out he's doing something illegal. That he's going to break my mom's heart." Amy moved over to the bed and put her arm around him.  
  
"That's not going to happen. I believe love can conquer all, I know that is so silly. But I do. And they love each other, so things are going to work out. In the meantime, this whole mess...." she waved her hand at the screen. "I think you're damn lucky that transfer didn't go through, because who knows what kind of trouble you would have put yourself and Stanley in." she then smiled, turned back to the screen and pushed a transfer button.  
  
Kyle tried to stop her, "Amy, what are you doing? You just said I was lucky that transfer didn't go through....so what the hell are you up to?" His hand grabbed hers, and she turned looking up at him.  
  
"They won't miss a measly couple thousand, I'm donating it to an Animal Rights group."  
  
"No...Amy, this isn't our money, and it's not a game. This effects my family."  
  
She saw how serious he looked, a message appeared on the screen expecting another command, either continue or cancel. "I'm being selfish, I'm sorry, Kyle. It's just too tempting. I hate seeing this kind of money sitting around, what do you think they are using it for?"  
  
Kyle wondered too, and he had to admit he agreed with her. He started thinking about the possibility of them missing that small amount of money. He leaned over her clicking the mouse to continue...the next command wanted to know the account to transfer to. Amy looked puzzled.  
  
"I thought...."  
  
"You're right, they won't miss it. Go ahead."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded, not really sure at all, but what the hell. Things were already a mess. Amy continued the transfer, and when it was finished she stood and went over to him, putting her arms around him, "Hey, we're in this together. Okay?" He managed a smile, blushing, "and you know something, Mr. Computer Genius, Stanley has some stiff competition here, you hacked into that program Kyle..."  
  
"It's not right, Amy...I did it, and now I feel like shit." she kissed him gently on the lips and it surprised him. He looked tenderly into her eyes.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" She smiled coyly.  
  
He blushed, "You're something else and I'm so glad I told you... I hated knowing all this stuff, keeping it inside."  
  
"I want to help...anyway I can." She started to kiss him and Kyle nearly melted when there was a pound on the door.  
  
"I'm going to tell Mom, you have the door closed and a girl is in your room. She is going to be so mad!" Melody shouted from the other side. Kyle pulled away from Amy and went to the door, where Melody stood smiling evilly. Satisfied, Melody strolled down the hall to her room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Emma's weekend went from bad to worse when she got a phone call from Rachel, the following day. "Thank god you're home, Em...." Rachel's voice was frantic, higher pitched than usual, talking very fast, "I thought you might be having a Sunday afternoon rendevous with Stanley...."  
  
Emma sighed. "Not this weekend." Emma wondered if there would ever be another weekend. She hadn't heard from him at all. It was silent for a few seconds, then Rachel continued.  
  
"You aren't going to ask me what's going on? Where I am?"  
  
Emma was in no mood for guessing games, "Okay, where are you?" She said with no enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, don't sound so excited." Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
"How can I sound excited when I don't know what you are talking about?"  
  
Rachel could sense a sharp edge in Emma's voice. Something was wrong, but Rachel couldn't contain herself, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you aren't going to spoil my day. I called you....you were the first person I thought of."  
  
"what are you talking about...your day?"  
  
Rachel almost felt like crying. "Josh and I are in Las Vegas...we got married 15 minutes ago. But I guess you aren't interested." This hurt her. Emma was her best friend, the one person she shared everything with.  
  
"Married?" Emma was in shock. She wanted to be happy for her, but deep inside she was jealous. Everything seemed to be pointing that way for her, and then Stanley just started behaving differently. She quickly snapped out of her selfish thoughts. "Rachel, of course I'm interested...I can't believe it. But I'm dissapoitned that I'm not there with you."  
  
"I know. It just happened. I wasn't expecting it. Josh just did something so spontaneous....bringing me here, we spent the whole day in bed yesterday, didn't even go down for lunch or to hit the slots. And you know, Josh loves the slot machines." Emma now was holding back tears. What had happened to her and Stanley in the last week, where was their spontaneity, that chemistry they had together?  
  
"Are you really happy for me, Emma? You don't sound it."  
  
"Just having a bad weekend. I am ecstatic for you. So can I have a belated shower for you? I want to do something. You are coming back tomorrow right?"  
  
It was silent on the other end, Emma couldn't help but make out the sound of a kiss. Josh was there with her. Rachel started to giggle, "Sorry, Josh, wants me to get off the phone."  
  
"I can't imagine why." Emma was trying to act as normal as possible. "You better go. I'll see you at school." She closed her eyes, holding back tears, "I am so happy for you, Rachel, really I am."  
  
"You're next. I know it....Stanley is just waiting for the right moment."  
  
Emma didn't say a word. They said their goodbyes and Emma hung up the phone. She sat down on the edge of her bed and slowly laid back. Rolling to her side she clutched the pillow and buried her face in it crying. She cried over everything these days. It was like how it had been when Gary left. She should never have gotten her hopes up about Stanley. Of course, she wasn't meant to have a man like him in her life. Why had she ever thought it could possibly be? She had to get a grip on herself. Life went on, Stanley or no Stanley. But Emma didn't really believe this. For the last few weeks, she had imagined her life with Stanley. It was all she wanted. And now, with every passing day, he seemed to be slipping away from her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Somehow Emma got through the week, despite Rachel's newly wedded glow, and Meg's snide comments about Stanley's absence. Meg was in her face nearly every free moment at school, talking about how crazy he was and that she had every intention of pressing charges. Emma ignored her, knowing she just wanted attention. So she got on with what was important...the last few weeks of school. Wanting to make them extra special for her students. When she was at school, she was happy. At home, another story. Both of her kids sensed something wrong. But she wasn't offering any information. She cried a lot. Over little things. Melody hated it. She worried her mom would fall into the same patterns after her dad had left. It had taken her months to pull herself together and finish up her schooling. Kyle tried to reassure her, that things would work out. But Melody wasn't so sure.  
  
There were only two weeks left of school. The father/daughter dance was the last event of the year. Emma sat quietly in the media center, doodling on her notepad. It was 10 past 7, and they were all waiting for Stanley. Emily secretly hoping he wouldn't show up. The other women were too busy chatting, not really caring about the time. Stanley had been a great addition to the committee, and they were willing to wait.  
  
By 7:30, Emma finally spoke up, "I don't think we should wait. He's not coming." The women all were silent and stared at Emma. All of them were fairly sure something was going on between these two. And found Emma's demeanor very odd.  
  
"I think he'll be here, Emma. He probably was quite busy at work."  
  
She stood up, "Well, I have other things to do. I don't want to wait." She sounded snappy. So not like the Emma Heyward they all knew. She began to pace the floor, and they continued with their inane babble.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It was close to 7pm. Stanley had Mary come over to watch Holly. He had gotten home late, and really shouldn't even go to the damn meeting. But it was the last one. The dance was this Friday and there were still some loose ends to tie up. And he had to admit, he wanted to see Emma. Ever since their last encounter in the shop, Stanley had been going over and over in his head, how he was going to tell her everything. He had refrained from calling her until he had it all sorted out, but so many other things were going on....the shop was extremely busy, there had been a few glitches in the house addition, that needed working out as well. But she was in his thoughts every minute. He was just about to get into the shower, when Mary knocked on the door. He rebuttoned his shirt and went to the door,  
  
"Holly won't come out of the bathroom."  
  
"What?" This was really strange.  
  
"She's crying, I've tried to talk to her. I don't know what it is."  
  
Stanley pushed past her and tried the door handle of the bathroom, it was locked. "Holly, open the door." He hadn't really talked to her since coming home from work, so he was wondering if something had happened at school to cause this scene.  
  
"No, I won't. Go away."  
  
He could hear her sniffling, "What is it, baby?"  
  
"I want Emma." This only frustrated him, what the hell was she playing at.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, you're stuck with me and Mary."  
  
"Well, I want you both to go away. I'm not coming out."  
  
Stanley looked at Mary confused, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
Mary shook her head. Stanley took a deep breath, "Holly, you're being ridiculous. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."  
  
There was silence. He looked at his watch, he was already late for the meeting. Emma was more than likely there. He contemplated going to get her. But his pride won over. He was her father, he could handle this.  
  
"I don't have to go to the meeting. If that's what you want."  
  
"I want you to go away. I don't want you. I told you. I want Emma."  
  
He once again turned to Mary, "So what do I do?"  
  
"I think you should go get Emma." He pondered his next move. "I know you try your best, Stanley, but sometimes a young girl needs a mother figure."  
  
"She won't talk to you either."  
  
Mary chuckled, "Me a mother figure? You have to be kidding. Emma has filled that place for Holly, Stanley. I don't know what has happened between the two of you lately and it's really none of my business, but Holly has become incredibly attached to her."  
  
"We both have." He knew what his decision was that minute. "Could you stay with her for a bit? Give me a call on my cell if you need me." Mary nodded as He headed out to the living room, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Emma was getting more frustrated by the minute. Why did everyone bow and scrape to this man? She was still pacing the floor when the media center door swung open and a disheavled Stanley walked in. He waltzed straight over to Emma and took her by the arm.  
  
"I need you at home. It's Holly." Emma met his gaze, the concern in his eyes evident. He then realized the ladies staring at him and he managed to smile at them. "I'm sorry, ladies...family crisis. I'm just going to borrow Ms. Heyward here for a few minutes. Shouldn't be long." He began to pull her out of the room, she didn't fight him until they were outside.  
  
She shook free from his grasp, "You just assume I'm going to jump at your beck and call, don't you?"  
  
"This has to do with Holly. I tried to handle the situation but she wants you. Are you going to disappoint her? Do you think you can put whatever it is you're feeling for me aside for Holly's sake?"  
  
Emma felt bad, Stanley was very upset. "What's happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She won't come out of the bathroom for me or Mary. You're the expert on pre-teenagers, you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Emma smiled, "locked herself in the bathroom? I've been there before, and so has Melody." Stanley looked at her confused, "I'll meet you at your house."  
  
"You can ride with me."  
  
"I just need to pick something up at the store. I won't be a minute. Just go back to Holly."  
  
"She doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"You'd be surprised what she wants." Stanley had no idea what she was talking about. As she opened her car door, Stanley called her name.  
  
"I appreciate this, Emma."  
  
"I'm glad to help out. You know how I feel about Holly."  
  
"But after the other day..."  
  
She put her hand up, "We're not going to get into that now. Holly is what is important now." She was looking at him, their eyes locked onto each other for a brief moment...she wasn't imagining it. That look she had seen time and time again. The one that made her melt, the one that sent shivers down her spine. The thoughts that had run through her mind the last few days put aside, she wasn't going to give up on him. Not yet.  
  
She smiled at him as she closed the car door and drove off down the street.  
  
When Stanley got back to the house, the situation hadn't changed. Mary was surprised he was alone, "No luck with Emma?" she questioned as she picked up her purse to leave.  
  
He smiled, "She's on her way."  
  
She patted Stanley's shoulder smiling, "Good. You two belong together, Stanley and whatever problems you're having, work them out, for all your sakes...not just for Holly.:"  
  
Stanley saw her out and then headed back to the bathroom door, Holly was crying. He leaned up against the door, hoping Emma would get there soon. "Baby?"  
  
"Is she here...Emma?"  
  
"She's on her way." Stanley heard a rap at the door and went to open it. Emma stood there with a small bag in her hand, she had seen the mess out front and now as she entered the living room, saw the construction still in progress.  
  
"You're adding onto your house again?"  
  
He nodded. "Finding it a bit cramped." Emma found this hard to believe. It was a perfect house for two people and a dog.  
  
"It's going to be nice."  
  
"I think so..." he felt a bit awkward, "Holly....she's..:"  
  
Emma walked past him, "I know where the bathroom is." She went to the door and Stanley followed.  
  
"Holly, it's Emma."  
  
The whimpering had stopped and Emma could tell she had come towards the door, "Is my Dad there?"  
  
Emma turned to look at Stanley, and he shook his head, not wanting her to say yes. "He's here. He's worried about you."  
  
"I won't open the door until he goes away." Emma turned to Stanley.  
  
"Go on, make yourself scarce. Maybe go back to the meeting."  
  
Stanley put up a protest, "I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on. I'm her father remember?"  
  
"No one has forgotten that fact." She could tell he was feeling like a failure as a father at this moment. "And a good one." she added to reassure him.  
  
"Right." he commented sarcastically. "I can't even get my daughter out of the bathroom."  
  
She gave him a little push, and he headed down the hall reluctantly and into his room. He turned as he entered the room, "You'll come and get me if you need anything."  
  
"Of course." He then disappeared into the bedroom. Emma refocused on Holly, "He's gone."  
  
"You're not just saying that?"  
  
"No, he's really gone." Emma heard the click of the lock, and the door slowly opened. Emma pushed it open and found Holly crouched on the floor clutching her legs up against her. Her blood stained underpants lying on the floor. Holly bent her head in shame. And Emma crouched down next to her, smiling and pushing her hair off her face. "It's okay, Holly." She opened the bag and pulled out the sanitary pads inside.  
  
"How did you know?" Holly was amazed.  
  
"I hid myself in the bathroom too when it happened to me. And Melody did as well. It's pretty traumatic the first time. But you get used to it and it's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I don't want my dad to know. He thinks I'm his baby."  
  
"Well, you are. You'll always be his baby. And he'll have to know, Holly, I can tell him, if you want." She stroked her face, "Why don't you get in the shower, and I'll go get your pajamas and some clean underwear and then we can talk."  
  
"but Dad..."  
  
"I'll get rid of him."  
  
"You think you can?":  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'm glad you came, Emma. I just didn't want to talk to Dad about this."  
  
"That's understandable. This is a girls thing. And an important day in your life, one men don't really understand." Holly managed a smile. Relieved to have Emma there. There had been so many questions, ones she hadn't felt comfortable talking to her dad about. All of her friends had moms to talk to. And now she had Emma.  
  
Emma left her to take a shower and went to Holly's room. She wasn't surprised when she found Stanley had joined her, "So is she okay?"  
  
"She's okay. She just needed a woman that's all."  
  
"Is that all your going to tell me." Emma pulled out some pajamas and underwear from her top drawer and then turned to face him.  
  
"You're daughter started her period."  
  
Stanley was in shock, "She's only 11...that can't be."  
  
"Melody started at 11 too. It's happened Stanley and Holly is a bit overwhelmed, not having a mother...or a woman she can talk to."  
  
"I need to go talk to her." He began to leave the room and Emma moved towards him grabbing his arm.  
  
"No, she doesn't want you around right now. You need to respect her privacy. Her body is changing and she's finding your presence a bit uncomfortable right now."  
  
"That's ridiculous. I'm her father."  
  
"I know it's not what you want to hear. But you better start getting used to it."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Give her some space, I told her I'd get rid of you. So we can talk."  
  
"She wants to be with you." he said a little jealous, feeling shut out. "She needs a mother, is that right?"  
  
Emma was a bit embarrassed. "Well, she needs a woman, that's all."  
  
"Then why couldn't Mary deal with it? She wanted you. Explain that to me."  
  
"I'm her teacher, she spends more time with me than any other female. It's only natural she would turn to me." She wanted to get out of the room but he was blocking the doorway. His hand raised above his head resting on the door frame. Her eyes at his chest, she looked down at her feet, trying to recompose herself. He looked so incredibly enticing. "You go to the meeting. I'm sure when you get back everything will be fine."  
  
"With Holly?" he had been watching her the last few minutes, he missed her touch, he missed having his arms around her. He couldn't get over how great she looked in those jeans and that spaghetti strap top, showing just the slightest amount of cleavage. Of course she was trying to cover it with her sweater, but it didn't work. Stanley took in a deep breath, he already knew what lie underneath and found himself getting turned on.  
  
"yes, of course with Holly. Who else would I be talking about?" Emma was fully aware of the looks he was throwing her way, she tried to avoid his gaze, pulling her sweater around her chest, after noticing his gaze falling upon her breasts.  
  
"And what about you?" trying to get those thoughts out of his mind, it was so hard with her standing so close.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I was just wondering how you are? Are you fine?" He was doing it again, that soft sexy voice....those eyes, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I just want to make sure Holly is situated and comfortable. It's a very traumatic thing she's going through. I'll stay with her til you get back."  
  
"That's not what I asked you?" Emma heard the shower turn off.  
  
"I need to get to Holly. Are you going to let me go through?" inches away from him he moved a little closer his body rubbing against hers. He wasn't about to budge.  
  
"Emma..." Holly's voice called out from the bathroom. Stanley returned to reality....his daughter...that is why Emma was here, not for him. He turned towards her voice. Perfect opportunity for Emma to duck under his arm and escape into the bathroom. Quickly closing the door behind her, leaning against it she sighed. That was too close. Holly wrapped in a towel, looked at her strangely. Emma smiled, handing her the things in her arms, when there was movement on the other side of the door.  
  
Stanley's voice sounded a little disappointed and distant, "I guess I'm going to the meeting." There was a pause, "If that's what you want, Holly."  
  
"I'm fine, Dad. Emma's here. You go ahead to the meeting."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a brief moment, Emma could tell by the sound of Stanley's voice he wasn't extremely pleased with being kicked out of his own house by his daughter.  
  
Then he spoke, "Emma, open the door." She cracked the door and his face was now inches from hers. His hand went up and stroked her cheek. Emma closed her eyes, his touch that she had missed in the past few days, making her feel alive again. "I have so much to say to you."  
  
"Stanley, this isn't the time."  
  
"I know. We can work this out right? Us?"  
  
Emma paused, she wanted that more than anything. "It's highly possible..." he leaned in, not knowing if she would let him kiss her or not. But pleasantly surprised when her lips met his. As they parted he stood there smiling at her, and she lowered her head briefly feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. Lifting her head slowly his gaze still fixed on her.  
She gave him a shove through the door, "You need to go. What would the Dance committee do without your wit and charm and those incredible leadership skills you possess. They hang on your every word."  
  
He laughed, "Very funny, Em."  
  
"I'm not exagerating. They do."  
  
He gave her the evil eye and headed down the hall, from the front door he called out, "I'll make sure they know what your duty is Friday night."  
  
He was not surprised to find her standing in the entry way eying him, "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" With a skip in his step he headed out the door.  
  
The meeting lasted longer than expected and when Stanley entered the house, he found Emma and Holly on her bed, both asleep. There were teen magazines, Xmen comics and various pieces of paper with some of Holly's newly acquired drawing skills(ala Melody). Across Emma's chest was one of Holly's fairy tale books about knights and princesses. Holly was clutching her rabbit tightly. He smiled at the sight. She was still his little girl. All night the thought of this new change in her, scared him. What the hell did he know about girls and this kind of thing? Emma had saved the day,...Emma...He smiled at her sleeping figure. Tonight just brought him one step closer to getting everything out in the open. He desperately wanted her in his life full time. And this little scenario only heightened those feelings.  
  
He began picking up the magazines and comics and placed them in a neat pile on her dresser, then he gently took the book from Emma's hands, and was surprised to see a piece of paper with Holly's doodles underneath. He closed the book, putting it on the bedside table and looked at the paper. A heart took up most of the page, written inside, EMMA LOVES MY DAD...but a line was through the MY DAD bit and written directly underneath...WOLVERINE. He couldn't help but find this rather amusing. He touched her shoulder gently, "Emma."  
  
A little disoriented, she awoke, and rubbed her eyes, finding his smiling face gazing upon her. She looked at her side, to find Holly sound asleep. She looked at the clock and noticed it was after 10. "The ladies got a little winded I take it." she whispered.  
  
She started to get up, probably to quickly, and wobbled slightly. Stanley caught her in his arms and she felt a bit awkward, but Stanley felt just the opposite, "You know that bunch." referring to the ladies, "incredibly fussy. I really didn't know you could have a discussion about balloons for nearly an hour. The kids won't care what color the damn things are." Emma smiled up at him, then looked back at Holly. She stirred slightly.  
  
Emma motioned her head towards the door, and Stanley followed her lead, not wanting to wake Holly. Once outside the door, Stanley took a last peek and shut it quietly.  
  
"She's okay?"  
  
"Fine. We had a girls night. Laughed and giggled about all sorts of things, and talked about what's happening to her body. It's a little scary for her, but she'll be fine."  
  
He held up the piece of paper he was still holding, "So what's this about?" Emma embarrassed tried to grab it out of his hands and he dodged her and darted into the kitchen. He was laughing. "Wolverine, huh? It's the hair obviously, those mutton chops...I could grow some of those." his hand rubbing his chin, "Might suit me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"I'm dead serious. If it would endear you to me."  
  
She was slightly embarrassed and headed towards the door picking up her purse, "I should go."  
  
He got a beer out of the fridge. He didn't want to push it. She was obviously still upset about the other day. "I guess I'll see you Friday then."  
  
"Holly asked for me to come over after school. She wants me to help her get ready for her big date with her dad. If that's okay with you."  
  
"I'm all for it. I know how much it would mean to her." He paused, "And me. Having you here tonight....well, I couldn't have dealt with this on my own."  
  
She looked up at him, noticing he still looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep. "Are you still having the nightmares, Stanley?"  
  
He nodded. "not as bad, but they're there. I have been thinking about a lot of things since last week....about the nightmares, things you should know about me."  
  
"Stanley, this can wait."  
  
"I know tonight isn't good. But this weekend...."  
  
She interrupted him, "I don't know what my schedule's like. I only have one more week of school left. And Gary is talking about taking the kids to England for a few weeks during summer vacation...so much is going on."  
  
He was silent. He took a swig of beer and just stared at her. He had pushed her away. He knew that. And now he was trying to fix it, but she didn't seem to be buying it. He didn't blame her. She watched the expression on his face change. He was trying to open up to her....she closed her eyes and moved towards him. This wasn't a good way to leave. She placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it.  
  
"I'm sure I can juggle something around."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"I want to do that." She pulled his face closer to hers, taking his chin and drawing his mouth towards hers. Kissing him gently on the lips. He managed a smile.  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
"I know that...." she teased. There was an awkward silence. She needed to go, but it seemed so hard to leave him. "I'll see you Friday." She slowly walked out to the car and he stood at the door watching her. She turned before she got in the car, he waved. There was still hope. She had to believe that.  
  
* * * * * *  
Gail walked into the large sprawling house, laden down with shopping bags...she had spent probably to much, but Jake had insisted on her treating herself. She plopped the Neiman Marcus and Nordstrom's bags onto the floor of the hallway, and listened for any activity. The study door was opened but no sign of Jake. She looked up the staircase and heard some sounds coming from the master bedroom. She followed the sounds.  
  
As she entered the room, she saw Jake packing a suitcase, an empty one lying next to his on the bed. Rod, Bruce and Tim standing off to the side, while he was giving them instructions,  
  
"I want a comfortable, centrally located place near the beach....isnt that what I told you, Bruce?" He waved a piece of paper in the air, "This is not exactly what I had in mind..."  
  
"Well, boss, it's hard to find a rental at this time of year, San Diego is a popular tourist spot."  
  
"Nothing is hard to find, if you are looking in the right place, Bruce. Now get me what I want."  
  
Bruce left the room, passing by Gail. She watched him leave and then looked back at Jake, "What's going on? Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"Gail...Gail....we have a plane to catch in a couple hours, get your bags packed."  
  
She moved closer to him, "Jake, what's this about?"  
  
He looked over at Tim, "Tell her what are friend, Stan has been up to, Tim."  
  
Tim pushed his glasses up his nose, "Well, their was some malfunction in the program, a transfer was made....the funds are gone...and to top it off a few thousand dollars have been donated to an Animal Rights group in Los Angeles. They are incredibly grateful for our generous contribution."  
  
"Nice touch don't you think, Gail? The guy loves animals. How sweet."Jake smiled at Gail, "I'm going to take care of him myself this time."  
  
"Jake, really. I'm sure there is some logical explanation."  
  
"Okay, if there is, I'm ready to hear it. I'll give Stanley the benefit of the doubt. Of course if there isn't, I'll have Rod and Bruce take care of him. For good this time." Gail couldn't believe this was happening. "If you are uncomfortable with this, Gail, you stay here. I should be back by Sunday."  
  
Jake didn't believe in wasting time. "No, I'll go. Let me talk to him first."  
  
"I don't know about that. You didn't get very far last time."  
  
She went to the closet and began to pack some things into the suitcase. "That won't happen again. I won't let you down, Jake." He moved over to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Well, I hope not. I hope your loyalties are in the right place." He began to kiss her.  
  
"You don't trust me?" She pulled back from him slightly.  
  
He looked straight into her eyes, "Trust? That's good, Gail, coming from you. But you know, I will give you a second chance. Show me the stuff you are made of. Make Stanley suffer. Hit him where it hurts. Let him know he can't play games with me."  
  
"You won't touch his daughter, you have to promise me." He held her really tight, tight enough that it hurt.  
  
"I won't touch his daughter." He kissed her hard and then let her go, continuing his packing, "There are plenty of other ways to make him suffer. He's made it a lot easier to get to him this time around."  
  
"Jake."  
  
He shook his head, "You'll find out soon enough. Come on , we have a plane to catch. Leave it to a woman to hold us up." He latched his case and Rod moved over to it picking it up. Jake just smiled at Gail, patting her on the behind as he left the room, "I have some calls to make. I want you downstairs in 10 minutes. Don't keep me waiting."  
  
Gail knew she had to get out of this situation. But she was so involved. And somehow she had to make sure nothing happened to Stanley. She saw how happy he was. Quite a difference in the Stanley she had met only a year ago living in a trailer, working on oil derricks, desperately trying to get his daughter back. Stanley deserved a good life. She had to get to him before Jake's thugs did. 


	23. the fatherdaughter dance

Melody sat on the edge of Holly's bed, thumbing through one of her magazines while Emma, was doing Holly's hair in a trench braid. Melody had always had fairly short hair, and hated it being messed with, but Holly had long hair and Emma was enjoying the challenge, although it was taking her forever to do it. She had a magazine open to a page showing the steps.  
  
Melody glanced at the alarm lark by Holly's bed. "I don't think it's supposed to take this long, Mom."  
  
"Give me a break, I'm new to this."  
  
Melody put the magazine down, "When is Stanley getting home? I 'm bored."  
  
Since their last encounter Melody had talked of nothing else but Stanley.. A complete turn around. And Emma's distance from him the past week had been very disconcerting to her. When her mom had called from school and said she was going to Stanley's after, Melody had begged Kyle to take her over there. She wanted to make sure things were going smooth between them. And now it wasn't just her mom that would be hurt if they stopped seeing each other. Melody didn't want to lose him. Just when she had found him. She liked him. She liked him a lot, and was going to do everything in her power to keep them together.  
  
The front door opened, Scrap who had been laying on the bed next to Melody., quickly got up and ran to the sound of his master throwing his keys on the bureau.  
  
Scrap greeted him and Stan leaned over scruffing up the fur on his neck. He could hear talking coming from Holly's bedroom..Emma was here "Well, at least someone is here to welcome me home." he projected his voice, certain for her to hear him.  
  
Melody jumped off the bed and ran out to the living room, "Hi." she greeted. Wanting to go up and hug him, but thought better of it.  
  
"Well, this is a nice surprise, Melody." he was a bit taken aback. Having this kind of attention from her, but smiled at her.  
  
"I just figured Mom might need me for something.. I'm going to help at the dance."  
  
He headed for the kitchen counter where the mail was and skimmed through it. Melody leaned on the counter next to him staring at him. Finding nothing of interest he looked up. How strange it was , having a 13 year old watching every move he made. "I'm sure she appreciates the gesture."  
  
Feeling a big awkward, he walked down the hall to Holly's room, Melody a few steps behind. He looked back and she was still smiling at him. Not paying much attention, he reached for Holly's door handle without looking, just as Emma opened the door, making him loose his balance, pulling him forward. And as she stepped back he fell to the ground. He looked up at her, standing over him, covering her mouth, holding back laughter. "You really should be more careful, Stanley."  
  
Both Holly and Melody started giggling uncontrollably. "Are you going to help me up?" He then realized Emma was in a fairly short skirt and he was getting quite an eyeful right where he was. As Emma reached for his hand, he was oblivious to it, his eyes taking in the sight before him. He took in a deep breath as his eyes slowly made their way up her incredible legs. Emma watched his eyes take in the view, a stern look now appeared on her face as his eyes finally met her gaze.  
  
He smiled, but she quickly pushed him back down and then shut the door in his face, "Hey...what a minute, Emma."  
  
"Holly doesn't want you to see her til it's time to go. No peeking." she said through the closed door.  
  
"I'm afraid I already have had a pretty good peek...that will keep me going for the next few hours." he laughed, and turned to Melody. "Well, I can tell where I'm not wanted."  
  
Emma peeked her head out again, Stanley was still smiling, "I forgot how good you looked in a skirt."  
  
She blushed, wanting to change the subject. "You should be at the hall, helping with the decorations. Take Melody with you, and then you two can pick us up something to eat."  
  
He liked the fact he had gotten to her. He wanted it to be how it was a few weeks ago. He enjoyed making her blush, teasing her. "Anything else?" he added, a touch of sarcasm thrown in.  
  
"Can't think of anything else." She smiled.  
  
Surprised as he leaned closer to her whispering, not wanting the girls to overhear, "Except the fact that you desperately want me." he gave her a wink, and then moved back as she sneered and shut the door once again.  
  
He felt relaxed again. It was so good after the last few weeks of headaches and nightmares to be actually enjoying himself. He turned back to Melody, satisfied with the way the evening was starting. "Well, I guess we have our instructions." Melody followed him back out into the living room where he picked up the keys. And they left.  
  
Once in the car, Melody decided this was perfect. She wanted to talk to him, and now she had her chance. "Stanley?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?" He muttered as he backed out of the driveway.  
  
"You and my mom...everything's going to be okay, right? I mean...well, you haven't been around, and you haven't called." She was hoping she wasn't being out of line. Sometimes adults didn't want to talk about this kind of thing with kids. But Melody felt she had a right to know, and Stanley seemed different. More understanding. He would give her a straight answer.  
  
"If I have my way, they will be. In fact, I have something I need to talk to you about." He continued down the road, the community hall being used for the dance was only a few blocks.  
  
She was curious but he continued driving, when he finally pulled into the parking lot he put the parking brake on and turned towards her. Melody had turned to him her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, looking intently at him. She now saw what her mom saw in him. He had kind eyes and a nice smile.  
  
"I've been building an addition on my house, you probably noticed it."  
  
Melody wasn't sure what it had to do with her, but she liked the fact he wanted to talk to her. "I think it's cool. That would make a great bedroom upstairs. Is it for Holly? She's really lucky. My room is so minuscule." She realized she was talking to much, then added, "It looks like it's almost done."  
  
"I expect another couple weeks at the most, but it's not for Holly. It's for you." He really wasn't sure what kind of reaction this would bring.  
  
"Me? You built a room for me?" Melody couldn't really understand what he was saying. Did it mean he wanted to marry her mom? All of a sudden she thought about living with him, him being her Dad. She couldn't believe how bad she wanted that. And then how guilty she felt. She already had a dad.  
  
"I want to ask your mom to move in with me. And that means you and Kyle too." He tried to read Melody's expression. "I've cleaned out the room behind the garage for Kyle. I thought he might like a little privacy. And then added the upstairs room for you."  
  
"but wouldn't Holly want that room?"  
  
"No, she wants you to have it. But I will give you fair warning, I expect she will be spending a lot of time in there with you."  
  
"That's okay. I like her....but mom..." she looked puzzled, confused.  
  
Stanley knew what she was thinking. "I wanted to get it clear with you and Kyle first. Because there is no point if either one of you don't want this."  
  
"Does it mean you're going to marry her?" she questioned.  
  
"I would like to eventually, but I figured your mom might need some warming up to the idea." He could see Melody seriously contemplating this idea, "So what do you think?"  
  
"I'm sure Kyle thinks it's great. His own entrance...he can be closer to  
  
Amy. He'll get to be a senior at Mission Bay High. He hates his school now.."  
  
"I didn't ask how Kyle felt about it, I asked how you felt about it."  
  
She hesitated, "I would have to change schools too, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well..it would be easiest that way, yes...but I don't want to disrupt your life. If you really think you'd be happier at the school all your friends go to, I'm sure we can work something out."  
  
"I'm not that happy at my school. And I can talk to all my friends on line. I want more than anything for Mom to be happy. It's been a long time. If living with you will make her happy, than that's what I want." Stanley was relieved. He had thought she would be the hardest to convince, but she had really warmed up to him. "I want to live with you and Holly too. Not just because of my mom." She was a little embarrassed expressing herself this way, and put her head down.  
  
He lifted her chin and smiled at her tenderly. "I know it's been rough, Melody since your dad left." Melody wanted to cry, but she felt awkward.  
  
"He's never been a good dad. It's bad that I think that. It's bad that I want you to be my Dad." She then started to cry and Stanley wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.  
  
"It doesn't make you bad to think that, And I am incredibly flattered that you want me to be your dad. You can come to me whenever you need to. Just like Holly does. Even it's just for a much needed hug." She looked up at him and smiled. "We all need those every now and again." He took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.  
  
"My mom could use one, this has been a rough week for her."  
  
"Well, I'll keep that in mind for later, we better get in there. Those ladies seem to fall apart without me." He said teasingly, winking at Melody.  
  
* * * * * * * Emma finished up Holly's hair and she looked in the mirror, "I look really grown up. It's perfect, Emma." She turned around and gave her a hug, when there was a knock at the door. Holly let go and ran to the door, Emma followed her.  
  
She slowly opened the door, and standing before them was a man Emma could only describe as a near carbon copy of Stanley, only slightly taller and a little grey around the temples. His smile lit up the room, and it was obvious to Emma this could only be one person. Stanley's father.  
  
Holly squealed with delight, "Grandpa Hank!" He picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"Well, well, little lady, you get prettier and prettier by the minute." He then noticed Emma over his shoulder and put Holly down. His eyes took Emma in and he raised his eyebrows and shook his head smiling, "And you must be Emma."Emma wondered what had been said about her and looked a little leary. "and I must say my son has exquisite taste." He took her hand and drew it to his lips, kissing the back of it. His eyes met hers and she found herself totally taken in by this charming man. "You don't have to worry, my son hasn't said one word about you...all my information comes from this little lady here, who has only praises for you."  
  
Holly gave him a nudge, "Grandpa."  
  
"Please come in, Mr. Jobson, I'm afraid Stanley has stepped out for a bit, but he shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Please, call me Hank. No one calls me Mr. Jobson." He stepped in the door "I don't know how Stanley will feel about my surprise visit. I had some business to attend to out in Lakeside...a halfway decent stallion I've been eying, so I figured I should stop by. Couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my granddaughter."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be pleased."  
  
"But we're going to the father/daughter dance tonight, Grandpa." Holly looked a bit concerned, not wanting to leave her grandfather out, "Maybe you could come too."  
  
"Oh,no, no....I'm sure you're dad wants this time with you, sweetie. I have all day tomorrow. And we can have this time right now before you have to go. I really could use a little refreshment..think you could spare a beer for your grandpa." Holly skipped into the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge. He looked at the construction going on, then looked at Emma. He was pretty certain, it had something to do with his son's relationship with her. He plopped down on the couch and Holly brought him a beer. Patting the seat next to him, "Come sit down beside me, Emma."  
  
Emma did as she was told and Holly sat on the other side of him. "So when am I going to hear wedding bells between the two of you?"  
  
"No wedding bells." Emma didn't want to talk about this. Ever since Rachel's wedding she was still finding herself thinking about what had gone wrong with her and Stanley.  
  
"Don't tell me, the two of you are having a tiff."  
  
"No tiff."  
  
"Well, whatever it is I'll have a talk with him. He would be making a big mistake letting you slip by."  
  
"You don't even know me...Mr. I mean Hank."  
  
"I know my son." He didn't want to talk about this in front of Holly, "Hey, sweetie, do you mind if your grandpa and Emma have a little talk."  
  
"No...I'll go, but I want to show you my room. So don't be too long."  
  
He smiled as she walked down the hall, "She's a great kid. Stanley's done a good job, despite all the obstacles he's had to face." He realized by Emma's expression she didn't know anything. He knew Stanley was holding things back. No wonder there were some problems. He changed the subject, "Holly tells me you have kids."  
  
"2. Kyle works for Stanley,he's 16. Melody is 13." she didn't really want to talk about anything personal. "You don't want to hear about me, Stanley tells me you have ranch."  
  
"Just a little one. A few horses, you'll have to come for a visit. " He just kept smiling at her, "Stanley will have to bring you."  
  
"He's so busy with the shop. WE don't have a lot of time together."  
  
"Well, he needs to make time. Prioritize. Work isn't everything. I thought he would know that by now."  
  
The front door flew open and Melody and Stanley were laughing and then he noticed his father with Emma. "Dad" he said surprised.  
  
Hank stood up and went to him giving his son a hug. Then stood back looking at Stanley. Hoping to see a more relaxed happy young man than he had experienced last summer. But was not happy with his appearance. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, he was scruffy, unshaven. "You look horrible."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Dad." He said sarcastically. Melody and Emma had gotten out the food. Melody took a plate into Holly, leaving the grownups. Stanley opened the fridge and got out a beer, he then turned to Emma, she smiled at him. He remembered Melody mentioning the hug Emma needed. And without even thinking took her in his arms, kissing her cheek, whispering into her ear, "I hope he hasn't driven you crazy. Loves to bud his nose into others business."  
  
"He's charming, Stanley."  
  
Hank walked towards them, "I am in the same room you know. My hearing is excellent as well."  
  
"So what is the occasion, Dad? Leaving the old homestead to see the wayward son. Not like you at all."  
  
"Stop being so melodramatic. I am in town doing some business and I wanted to see you and my granddaughter, see how you were getting on. And I can see just fine." He smiled at Emma.  
  
Stanley didn't mean to come across so bitter, but he was hoping to have some time with Emma. And he didn't like the prospect of sharing her with his father at this moment. Especially when there was so many things that still needed to be sorted out between them. Emma gave him a squeeze, "you two probably have a lot to catch up on. I'll go join the girls. We should be going in about an hour. You're taking a shower right?"  
  
"I'll be ready." He held on to her hand, "You don't have to go. Dad won't mind."  
  
"Emma, by all means stay. I was just getting to know her, Stanley, when you walked in. Marvelous young woman...now this is the kind of woman a man needs. Beautiful, sexy, intelligent." Hank poured on the charm, and Stanley just rolled his eyes in disbelief.  
  
She smiled at Hank, and then back at Stanley, "Maybe I've been going after the wrong Jobson."  
  
She then proceeded down the hall. Stanley dug into his burrito, "I hope you've eaten."  
  
"I have, thank you. I feel like I've interrupted something here. The two of you....If you would prefer I leave..."  
  
"No...don't bother." he said a bit annoyed.  
  
"I take it there's some difficulty. No doubt, the fact you haven't told her about your past."  
  
"Dad...I don't need a lecture from you." He scowled at his dad.  
  
"She's a lovely girl. Holly is very fond of her."  
  
"And you think I'm not? This is the woman I love." His voiced raised slightly, once again his father butting into his life.  
  
"You don't have to raise your voice with me, son. I know how painful your life has been. I am relieved to see that you have found something here to give it some purpose, but I look at you and you don't seem happy, you are obviously not getting any sleep. And that doesn't make any sense to me. You have a chance of living a life with this charming young woman by your side."  
  
"I'm not getting into this with you right now. Holly has been looking forward to this dance for weeks. I need to get in the shower and get dressed." He took a swig of beer and sighed, "Look, stick around and we can go for a drink when I get back."  
  
"I'm interrupting plans you had with your young lady."  
  
"We don't have any plans."  
  
"What is wrong with you boy, if she was my woman I'd have some kind of plans on a Friday night with her."  
  
"It's complicated at this time. Butt out, Dad."  
  
"Stanley, I have never truly understood you.Especially where women are concerned. Getting involved with Melissa for one thing. Everyone in town knew what she wanted."  
  
"Dad....I really don't want to have this pleasant trip down memory lane right now." Stanley gave him a dirty look. He didn't want to fight with him. Hank had pulled through for him when the chips were down during his stay at Levenworth. He had made sure Holly knew how much her dad was thinking about her. He had forwarded letters, talked to her on the phone relaying things Stanley had said. He meant well.  
  
Hank knew he had pushed to far. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Stanley. His son had been through a lot. "Sorry, son....I'll back off. Go get your shower, Holly wanted to show me her room."  
  
Stanley headed towards the bedroom. Hank joined the ladies in Holly's bedroom. Holly began showing him everything, Melody got involved too. Emma decided she would go find Stanley.  
  
She knocked on the door of his room and there was no answer. She went in and heard the shower running. She saw his suit lying out on the bed. The one he had worn the night they went to Duke's, she smiled at the thought of them dancing and then coming back here. Her hand stroked the lapels, she sighed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts went to that night and she didn't hear the shower being turned off.  
  
Stanley nonchalantly entered the bedroom in the buff, not realizing he had company. He was surprised to find Emma siting on his bed, stroking his suit, oblivious to his presence. He opened his dresser drawer grabbing a pair of boxers, as he began to put them on he said her name, "Emma, is everything okay?"  
  
His back was to her, but he was looking over his shoulder as he slipped on his shorts, Emma had a nice view of his firm bottom, his broad shoulders, a towel draped over them. It was a lovely sight. She turned away slightly embarrassed.  
  
When his shorts were fully on, he turned to her and smiled. "It's nice finding you here in my room."  
  
"I knocked and I guess you were in the shower. You didn't hear me." She continued feeling she needed an explanation for being there, "I was a bit worried about you. You didn't seem very pleased to see your Dad."  
  
Stanley rubbed the towel through his hair, "You don't need a reason to be here. You're always welcome. Remember that. And as for my Dad...well, maybe I just thought I could have a nice weekend with you and the kids. Now I'm going to have to babysit the old man."  
  
"He's come a long way."  
  
"He can be a royal pain in the ass. But he knows how to charm the ladies, that's for sure. He seems to have gotten to you." He went back in the bathroom, dragging a come through his hair.  
  
"I find him charming. And I don't see what's wrong with that."  
  
He peeked around the door, "You used to find me charming." he put on a little pout, then smiled.  
  
"I still find you charming." For some reason she felt awkward around him. The distance between them was still there. But it wasn't just that. She didn't seem to be herself. She was tired, and moody.  
  
"Really, you could have fooled me. Although you seem to have a fondness for my suit. Too bad I'm not in it, I wouldn't mind feeling your fingers stroke me that way." He re-entered the bedroom.  
  
Emma felt embarrassed and quickly moved her hand away from the suit. Then she quickly stood up and away from the bed. Stanley stepped forward taking her into his arms. "My god, Emma, I can't stand this any longer. Everyday that goes by you are slipping away from me. And it's my own god damn fault for not being straight with you since day one."  
  
"We don't have time to get into this now, Stanley."  
  
"And there won't be time tomorrow either, with my father here. So how much longer are we going to go on like this?" he questioned, a frustrated look on his face.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No....it can't go on any longer. Father or no father, I'm spending the day with you tomorrow. We are going to talk. There won't be any more excuses. I"m not willing to lose what we have shared together." Emma put her head down, her eyes level with his bare chest. He lifted her chin, "Are you?" He gazed into her eyes, as she shook her head no. "Good. We're on the same page here." He held her closer, his hands caressing her back. He felt so content with her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. There was a knock on his door.  
  
"I'm busy. Go away." he responded.  
  
"Dad we're going to be late. Are you even dressed yet?"  
  
"I'm getting there. Just a minute." He didn't let go right away, "God, I hope this shindig is bearable."  
  
"I'm sure it will be with you behind the wheel of most of the planning. How were things when you were at the hall earlier?" Emma pulled away from him and handed him his shirt.  
  
Slipping the shirt on he began to button it,. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention..me walking in with Melody caused quite a bit of a stir, with a few of the ladies."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we walked in and there were whispers. I guess it looked pretty weird me being with your daughter. You didn't think about that when you sent us off together, did you? Of course I explained you were doing Holly's hair." he slipped a leg into one of his pant legs.  
  
"Stanley!"  
  
"I made it worse didn't I?" he laughed. "They all know, so just live with it. Who gives a crap what they think anyhow."  
  
"Maybe I won't go tonight. I think someone should entertain your father. I could take him to Joe's place and play pool."  
  
The other leg slided into the pants leg and he zipped them up, then sat on the bed slipping his shoes on, "Over my dead body. I'm co- chairman of the committee remember and you'll be there. The only reason I took it on was because of you."  
  
"Like I twisted your arm. As I recall, you volunteered without any hesitation." She had him there. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Spending that extra bit of time in her presence.  
  
He stood up and moved towards her, "I want you there."  
  
"Only if you behave yourself. I have one more week of school left, Stanley. Just let me get through it." His tie was crooked and she straightened it, he placed his hand over hers.  
  
"I'll behave." he had that twinkle in his eye.  
  
She wasn't sure he could be trusted. But she gave him a kiss, "You look incredibly handsome, I wish you were my date." She ran her hands down the front of his jacket, once again the thoughts of their night together appeared.  
  
He took both of her hands in his and brought them towards his lips kissing them, and then looked into her eyes, like he was reading her thoughts, "And the invitation to remove my suit or any other piece of clothing is open...to you...anytime." he gave her an evil smile.  
  
Embarrassed she walked away from him and went to the door, "You were thinking about it, I'm right, aren't I?" he commented.  
  
"I'm not going to answer that question. I have to get over to the hall, I told them I'd be there early."  
  
"I think I'll drop Dad off at Joe's. He might enjoy meeting some of the local boys, play a round of pool or two. I'll see you there."  
  
As Emma headed out the door, Stanley smiled. They had so much going for them, he was now certain that what had happened in his past, Emma would be able to deal with. Nothing could go wrong. After this weekend, they would be able to start making plans to be together. The little doubt he had was fading.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The hall was decked out in balloons of lavender, pink and white. Little girls in party dresses giggled and ran around the hall, the fathers stood around the refreshment table, making small talk. The music was of the typical teen dance variety. It took awhile to get people in the mood to dance, but when they did, the floor was packed and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Emma and Melody busied themselves at the refreshment table. Holly enjoyed showing her Dad off to all of her friends and their dads. Emma kept an eye on them, and couldn't help but notice he was the best looking man in the whole room. He would catch her gaze every once in awhile and that twinkle would be in his eye. He had kept his promise, he was behaving. He had barely said boo to her all evening.  
  
By 9 o'clock the dance was winding down. Some had already left, Emma and Melody went around the room picking up paper plates and cups left in various nooks and crannies of the hall. Half eaten pieces of cake and cookies were thrown in the trash. Emma was just throwing away a few plates over in a remote corner when she turned abruptly to find Stanley behind her. She was a bit surprised, she had been daydreaming a bit, and she jumped slightly.  
  
"Stanley, you startled me." She peered around making sure no one was looking their way.  
  
He just smiled not saying a word and the loud obnoxious dance song over the speakers was replaced with a song very familiar to her. She gave him a look. "this music."  
  
"Yes, Emma, it's music." he said sarcastically. He took her by the elbow, "Will you dance with me, Ms. Heyward?" Nat King Cole's voice resounded above them, the room all of a sudden became very silent. And she felt his words echo across the hall, and a number of parents were now looking their way.  
  
She stumbled on her words, "I can't....it's not appropriate. You promised me, Stanley, you wouldn't cause a scene."  
  
"I'm not causing a scene, but the longer I stand here waiting for you to accept the invitation, the more attention you are causing on yourself."  
  
She now realized her principal and Meg in the corner watching her every move. "This is not fair...you put the DJ up to this, didn't you?"  
  
He smiled, "I am guilty of that...yes. But the girls have been bugging me all night to ask you." He looked over his shoulder and Emma's eyes followed. Holly and a group of Emma's 5th graders were giggling and looking their way. He then turned back to Emma, with those persuasive eyes. "We can't let them down."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe I'm doing this." she said as she allowed to him escort her onto the dance floor.  
  
It started out all very innocent, Stanley held her at a distance knowing she would have a fit if he held her close like he wanted to. But Emma was so tense, and her gaze darted around the room, feeling everyone was watching them. "Emma, relax." he whispered, "you are only causing more attention to us. You should be looking at me."  
  
"You find this amusing, don't you?'  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
She wasn't so sure she did, but he gave it, "I don't give a flying fuck what these people think. And I'm tired of hiding what I feel for you." He then pulled her closer to him, "If your job is in jeopardy because of our relationship, then it's not worth having."  
  
She wished she could feel as he did, that what they had together was more important than anything else, but she still had to make a living and raise her two kids. She wasn't extremely happy at Madison Elementary lately, it had been terribly uncomfortable. Meg made it difficult every day, and Emma's teaching ideas weren't always conventional, there had been a number of complaints from parents. But losing her job at this time, just didn't seem like an option, no matter what she felt.  
  
Stanley looked down and saw her mind elsewhere, "Do you love me?' his question got her attention, and she looked up at him. That tender look in his eyes, how could she deny what she felt for him.  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Is what we had together, what we have...worth salvaging?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He smiled triumphantly, "Then relax and let me hold you, and dance with you the way a man and woman in love dance together." His grip tightened on her "It's our song remember...that first night together in the cab of my dad's 57 Chevy."  
  
The memory of that night at Duke's came back and the story he had come up with, she smiled, "I haven't forgotten, Stanley. The night I made you a man.."  
  
They both started to laugh, and Emma tuned out the rest of the room as they continued to dance. For the first time in weeks Emma and Stanley felt truly relaxed and happy. Nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
When the song ended he took her hand and pulled her past the parents, teachers and children in his path. A very annoyed principal stood in their way, and they stopped momentarily.  
  
"Ms. Heyward, I will see you in my office first thing Monday morning, and I will be filing a report to the board on your behavior this evening." Meg stood at his side smirking at her.  
  
Emma might very well have broke down right there, but she just smiled, Stanley squeezed her hand tightly, and when she turned to look at him, he gave her a wink and a nod, fully supporting her, "I'll be there. And I will be filing a report of my own...one to the tune of the goings on in the principal's office after school. There have been strange noises coming from there. Very disturbing." Meg's eyes widened. And the principal, nearly made a comment, but noticed the looks from parents who surrounded him.  
  
Stanley then smiled at Meg, "I'm sure the board would also like to know what you were doing in the backroom of my shop, Ms. Adams. Now there was behavior of an elementary school teacher if ever I saw it. I won't go into detail here, not with children present."  
  
"How dare you...you took advantage of me."  
  
Emma pulled on his arm, "Stanley, let's not waste our time." She pulled him outside to the parking lot. She let go of his hand and twirled around with her hands outspread, laughing. "Oh, my god that felt so good!"  
  
"You probably just lost your job, and you're happy?"  
  
"I'm finally listening to you."  
  
"You've had quite a change of tune...and by the way you were brilliant in there." He stood with his hands in his pockets, enjoying watching her.  
  
She moved closer to him, her hands wrapped around his waist, his hands slipped out of his pockets and encircled her, "I've done a lot of thinking this evening."  
  
"Really? I can't imagine what about?" he teased.  
  
"Stanley, be serious for five minutes...." he tried to make a serious face and in turn started to laugh, she joined him.  
  
"Are you going to listen?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I know we have a lot to talk about. things you believe will change the way I feel about you."  
  
He was about to speak and she put her finger over his lips, "Nothing can change the way I feel about you, Stanley. I realized that in there this evening. The way you looked at me across the room, the song you chose to play for me. The things you said." She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, he let out a sigh and squeezed her tightly. As she pulled away he was tenderly gazing into her eyes, her finger traced his lips, "This is what's important You and me."  
  
"I like that theory. Can I hold you to it, after tomorrow?."  
  
"Yes." she said with confidence.  
  
"I could be a mass murderer for all you know, the bodies buried in my garden and you're my next victim." He playfully growled and buried his head into her neck pretending to bite it.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"You should be very afraid." he put on horrible English accent and Emma started to laugh. As the laughter subsided he was serious, he stroked her face, "I love to see you smile and laugh. I hate the distance I've put between us."  
  
"No more distance." She snuggled up close to him.  
  
"Definitely no more distance." He began to kiss her, his left hand strayed down her thigh, and Emma let out a sigh, as he brushed his palm and fingertips up and down gradually moving up under her skirt. He caught a glimpse over her shoulder and Melody and Holly standing there, Melody had a scornful look on her face while Holly was holding back giggles. Stanley sheepishly pulled away from her, and Emma turned to see both girls eying them.  
  
"You are worse than any teenagers I have ever seen." Melody scolded. "and to think you were worried about Kyle and Amy, I think we should be worried about you."  
  
Emma met her daughter's eyes for a brief second, and then watched as Melody's mood changed, and she giggled along with Holly. Emma was a bit confused by the sudden change. "What is going on?"  
  
"I thought you were brilliant, Mom. Meg is a cow, and your principal looks like a weasel. And I for one think you could get a better job. And Stanley was the best looking man in the room. And the other Dad's were all like dying when you were dancing together. They just wish they had it so good."  
  
Stanley looked at Emma and they both smiled, then Stanley embraced Melody, she was a little embarrassed but let him do it. Parents and kids started to head out of the hall, and as they walked past the 4 of them, both were amazed by the reactions they received. "I wouldn't worry, Ms. Heyward, as long as I'm on the board you'll have a job. You're no different from the rest of us. When a good thing comes along you take it." the man patted Stanley on the back, then whispered, "And believe me if I was single, a few years younger....well, I most definitely would have been taken."  
  
Stanley's cellphone went off and he reached into his pocket, answering it. It was Joe from the bar. Stanley was brief "I'm on my way,Joe."  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked at Emma, "My dad is sloshed. I got to go pick him up. He can get carried away. The guy likes to sling em back as fast as you can serve em up Do you mind taking Holly home?" Before Emma had a chance to reply, one of the other committee members had approached them.  
  
"Stanley, you aren't shirking your responsibilities are you? I have just the job for a man like yourself." He let out a sigh, knowing he was supposed to be helping with the clearing up of the hall.  
  
"Well, I have a family crisis to deal with."  
  
Emma sniggered, the way he said it sounded like a lame excuse. He gave her a dirty look. She looked down at her feet so she didn't meet his glare.  
  
"It will take you a half hour at the most."  
  
"I can deal with your Dad, Stanley. I wouldn't want you to shirk your co chairman duties. It really wouldn't look good." Emma teased.  
  
"You just met him, Emma. I really think under the circumstances I need to take care of this."  
  
"Oh, Dad, grandpa is like a big baby when he's had too much to drink. I think Emma can handle him." Holly added.  
  
"I'm sure if he's anything like you, Stanley, I will have no problem handling him.."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"you're jealous?"  
  
"I don't think so." The girls headed for Emma's car and Emma smiled at him.  
  
"He's very attractive." she teased as she headed towards the car. Leaving Stanley standing there.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Emma dropped the girls off at the house and then headed to the bar to pick up Hank. As she entered she saw Hank propped up against the bar, but he wasn't alone. An attractive black woman was at his side and she was laughing at something he said. Joe noticed Emma and he gave her a wave. She made her way to the bar.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here. Where's Stanley?"  
  
"He has clean up duties. I'm taking Hank home." Emma turned to see the woman leaning on the bar looking at her, and then the woman smiled at her. It made Emma feel uncomfortable, she quickly focused on Hank who sat next to her.  
  
"I can see you're having a good time, Hank."  
  
He looked up in a drunken stupor, not having known she was there, "Emma....dear sweet Emma." He wrapped his arm around her and drew her into his side kissing her cheek. "This is the woman who is going to marry my son, and give me a grandson." He now was addressing the woman. Emma felt awkward.  
  
The woman looked surprised, "You're pregnant, how exciting. Stanley must be so overjoyed." Emma didn't like the way the woman mentioned Stanley, like he was some old friend of hers.  
  
"Definitely not pregnant. And far from heading down the aisle."  
  
"Obviously a fathers dream. Hank here has only said praises of you."  
  
Emma now just wanted out of there, "I need to get him home. Thanks for keeping him company..." Emma realized she didn't know her name.  
  
"Gail. And it was no problem, he's a charming man."  
  
Joe came from around the bar and took Joe's left elbow, Emma on his other side, "I'm perfectly capable of walking out to the door."  
  
"I'm sure you are, but how about to the car."  
  
Hank managed to lift his head and look at her, smiling, "Ah, a sense of humor, Emma, I like you more by the minute. And if I wasn't a married man I would give Stan a run for his money."  
  
"I'm sure you would." They headed towards the door, and Emma couldn't help but notice the shadow of a man sitting in the far corner, smoking a cigar. It kind of gave her the creeps. I guess she had been watching to many old suspense thrillers. She was glad when they were outside and Joe helped Hank into her car.  
  
"Thanks, Joe. I'm sure Stanley will settle his bill tomorrow."  
  
"No bill. The little lady bought him all his drinks."  
  
Emma looked surprised, "Who was she?"  
  
"Never seen her in my life. Not the type of woman that usually frequents my place. And the guy that came in with her...just sat in the back, nursed a scotch all night."  
  
"Really? Don't you find that odd?"  
  
"I work in a bar, nothing is odd anymore. I figure they just wanted to see how the other half lives. Who knows? I wouldn't concern yourself with it, Emma"  
  
"I'm sure you're right." Emma wondered how much Hank had said to this woman. And it did concern her. There was something about this woman that bothered her, and the guy... what did they want with Hank Jobson? Why would they get him drunk? It was all to strange for her. She tried to put it in the back of her head as she drove back to Stanley's.  
  
The girls were watching TV when they walked in. Hank had brightened up a bit and had no problem walking into the house. "I need to get a cab, I'm staying at a hotel somewhere near a freeway...what was it called?" he scratched his head, as Emma steered him towards Stanley's bedroom.  
  
"You'll stay here, Hank." They entered the bedroom and Hank immediately plopped down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh, no, I don't want to be any trouble." Emma leaned over and removed his shoes.  
  
"You aren't any trouble. Stanley will want you to stay here."  
  
He laid back on the bed, "But where will you sleep?"  
  
"At home in my own bed."  
  
"Don't tell me, my son hasn't made a move on you yet. That boy, I sometimes wonder if we are related at all. I often wondered if he was going to remain celibate the rest of his years, or maybe he was gay. God forbid!"  
  
Emma smiled, "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that at all."  
  
Hank looked up at her, knowing what she meant by that. "Well, then I can die a happy man. " Emma heard the front door open and Hank took hold of her hand, and looked at her seriously, "He loves you, Emma. Don't let anything come between what you have together." He then closed his eyes and lay back on the pillow.  
  
Emma had no idea what he meant by that. She stood there for awhile, thinking about the couple in the bar. What did all this mean? Stanley came up behind her and put his arms around her, looking at his dad, "I see he's made himself at home."  
  
"I just thought, you'd want him to stay here tonight."  
  
"Well, I guess that's how it will have to be, I was really hoping I could persuade you to stay."  
  
"He was hoping that too."  
  
"Really?" Stanley was curious. He turned her around and leaned his head down,their foreheads touching. "So you two had a little tech a tete? Fill me in."  
  
Being close to him again, gave her such a rush. She felt her heart race again, it had been escalating all evening. She knew how easy it would be to just give into him. It wouldn't be the first time. "It's getting late, Stanley. I need to get Melody home."  
  
"You're brushing me off."  
  
"No, I'm being reasonable." She gave him a quick kiss and he let go as she pulled away from him.  
  
He almost commented on how absurd he thought she was, but knew only to well she was still holding back due to the distance from the past few weeks. After tomorrow that would be a thing of the past. He was sure of it and smiled. She was surprised he wasn't going to put up a fight. He followed her out to the living room.  
  
The girls were sprawled on the couch watching TV, "Come on, Melody. We need to hit the road."  
  
"We're not staying?" She sounded dissapointed, which surprised Emma.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ah, Mom, why not?" Emma gave Stanley a look and he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Just because." she realised how pathetic she sounded, not being able to give her a logical reason.  
  
"Listen to your mom, Melody." Stanley knew how kids could be, pushing buttons. He was surprised when Melody took his advise and headed for the door.  
  
She once again gave him a look, "You aren't even going to put up a fight about this? This isn't like you."  
  
"Do you want me to put up a fight? You seem pretty adamant about your decision. And your right. It's not reasonable tonight with Dad here." He moved towards her to give her a kiss goodnight. His lips brushed hers sensually and softly, and Emma felt a shiver go up her spine. "There's always tomorrow." he said confidently.  
  
"Tomorrow." She said in a kind of daze, as he handed her her purse. And gave her a gentle push to the door, content in the fact he had her right where he wanted her. She wanted more. His hand on her back, as they headed out to the car. Melody had already gotten settled in the passenger seat, Emma couldn't take her eyes off him as she got in and buckled her seat belt. He just stood there, confident, smiling.  
  
"I'll call you in the morning." As Emma backed out of the driveway, she felt something was just around the corner. Tomorrow, Stanley was planning to tell her everything he had been holding back. He didn't want to lose her, and she knew that she didn't want to lose him.  
  
Melody interrupted her thoughts, "Mom, everything is going to be okay, right? I mean you and Stanley seemed okay tonight."  
  
Emma took a deep breath and turned to her daughter smiling, "I think things are going to be great." And she believed it. This man was everything she could possibly want. Nothing could change that. Whatever he had to tell her, they would work through it. Their feelings for each other were that strong. Tomorrow was looking better by the minute. 


	24. the accident

Stanley slept beautifully that night despite his father's snoring and hogging most of the bed for the better part of the night. The nightmares had decreased in the last few days. And he had a good feeling they would stop once Emma and her kids moved in. As he stretched and turned to see the time, he couldn't help but smell the aroma of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. It was 7am and Hank had probably been up for an hour. He got up, grabbed his robe and headed towards the kitchen..  
  
Hank was flipping pancakes and Holly leaned over the counter in awe of her grandfather and this talent. They were both laughing. Stanley came up behind Holly, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hank smiled at him, "I hope you're hungry, son. I have enough to feed an army...you know maybe you should call Emma. She hasn't tasted a pancake til she has one of Hank Jobson's. Get her over here."  
  
Stan liked the idea but didn't want to agree with his father so quickly. Holly turned to him, "Oh, Dad, grandpa is right. You should." Holly got off the bar stool and went into the kitchen pouring her dad a cup of coffee. She placed it in front of him and he took a sip, as his daughter waited for a response.  
  
"It's 7am, I doubt she would like me waking her at this time on her day off." But then Stan had an idea. A big smile appeared on his face and he raised his eyebrows at Holly. She didn't know what that was about.He took another swallow of coffee and then headed straight back into the bedroom, and came out wearing jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed the keys and as he opened the front door, he looked back at Holly and his dad, "Hold those pancakes, dad. I'm bound to have quite an appetite when I get back."  
  
Hank smiled at him, "Now that is my son."  
  
Holly looked at her grandpa as her dad left, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Your father is in love, little lady. Didn't you know love causes an increase in appetite. It is a known fact."  
  
Holly knew her grandfather was full of tall tales, and rolled her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Stanley arrived at Emma's house and knocked on the door. He already knew Melody would be up. He had heard the stories of Melody being an early riser no matter what day of the week, but he also figured Emma would be up. She was a morning person, she often would read in bed. But she never slept past 7. Melody opened the door in her pajamas and was surprised to see Stanley standing there.  
  
"Mom is still asleep," she looked confused, "Did she know you were coming?"  
  
He shook his head no, "I'm on a mission. Holly's grandpa is fixing this big Texan breakfast, and I was instructed to bring in the troops."  
  
"What is a Texan breakfast?" She let him in.  
  
"The works, pancakes, eggs, sausages, hash browns."  
  
Her eyes lit up, "Really? It sounds good. I'll go wake,Mom."  
  
He stopped her, taking hold of her by the arm, "I can do that." He looked past her to the computer in the other room and could see she was busy on Photoshop making one of her pictures, "You're busy. It looks great by the way."  
  
Melody smiled, "Thanks. I'm just experimenting." She headed back to the computer, Stanley headed down the hall. He passed Kyle's room and could hear music blaring from his stereo, knowing he needed to get up for work, he peeked into the door.  
  
Kyle was sprawled across the bed in a pair of jockey shorts, the music wasn't even stirring him. Stanley moved closer to the bed and leaned in closer to his ear, "Kyle, time to get up." Kyle jumped, Stanley had to step back to miss a head on head collision.  
  
Kyle stared up at him,"What are you doing here?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Making sure you get up in time, wouldn't want you late for work, wouldn't want to let your boss down." He smiled and then closed the door leaving Kyle a bit confused.  
  
Stanley slowly opened the door to Emma's bedroom. Emma was facing him, a pillow clutched between her arms, a smile appeared on her sleeping face. Her hair swept over one eye. He quietly sat on the edge of the bed and enjoyed the sight of her. He was looking forward to having to gaze upon her every morning very soon. He slipped his shoes off and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off, he slipped under the covers next to her.. She felt the movement and stirred slightly, but the smile remained, he only wondered what she was thinking about. Hoping it was him.  
  
As she moved, one of her arms stretched and a hand rested on Stanley's arm. The smile broadened as her hand slowly worked it's way up his muscular arm. Before she opened her eyes, she whispered "Stanley?" Almost as if she were still in her dream. Stanley then knew he had been the reason for the smile. He reached out with his free arm and swept her hair away from her face, her eyes slowly opened and she gazed upon him.  
  
The smile broadened and she sighed, "This is a nice surprise."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." He moved closer to her and tenderly kissed her. Another sigh escaped "I wish I could say my visit was purely selfish, but I've been sent on a mission.."  
  
"Really? You have me curious." His finger lightly traced her face, down her cheek across her lips, he was becoming increasingly distracted as he watched her reaction to his touch and as her chest rose in a sigh, he was obvious of her erect nipples under the skimpy spaghetti strap top.  
  
He managed to say, "My dad and Holly.." but it was as if he forgot the rest of the sentence, as his eyes focused on her breasts.  
  
"okay.....am I suppose to guess the rest of the sentence?" Emma still oblivious to what his eyes were gazing upon.  
  
He quickly refocused on her face and smiled innocently, "let me see...." he scratched his chin, "oh, yeah, Dad is cooking a full on Texan breakfast and he insisted I invite you and the kids."  
  
"You could have done that on the phone."  
  
"I don't think it would have had the same effect, do you?" His hand reached under the covers and he found her bare leg, he caressed it as his lips once again found hers. This time she responded passionately and Stanley felt the blood rush through him. It had been too long. He felt out of control as his hand reached higher up her leg, and she bit down on his lip as his hand slipped into her underpants.  
  
Emma too felt the desire that had been building up for the past few weeks and this time she didn't want to stop him, but her children were in the house. And the sensible mother side of her responded accordingly, "Stanley, no."  
  
It was too late, his finger slipped inside her and he found her wet and warm and it was enough to send him over the edge. "You're saying no...but your body is saying yes."  
  
"The kids." Her voice raspy as she gasped for a breath, the protest hardly effective.  
  
"It's something they need to get used to." His fingers continued the prodding and Emma squirmed and tried stifling the sounds that were trying to escape from her lips. He quickly covered her mouth with his own, and somehow managed to get her underpants down to her knees. Emma had lost it, there was no used fighting this. Stanley was determined and she had to admit she was liking it all. His forcefulness excited her. She wanted him. She wiggled out of her panties, while Stanley managed to get his shorts off in record time.  
  
Within seconds he had maneuvered himself on top of her and he found the only place he wanted to be at that moment, inside her. He was rough, he pulled her hair, and stifled her screams and moans with hard passionate kisses. As the wave of excitement escalated he became tender and passionate, and whispered into her ear, over and over as he came, "My Emma, my dear sweet Emma...."  
  
As he collapsed on top of her, she stroked his hair, he rested his head on her chest. They both felt an incredible release. Stanley nuzzled his face into her chest, so content at this moment. What could be better than this?  
  
Emma felt it too, "Stanley?"  
  
He managed to let out a sigh.  
  
"What did you mean by 'it's something they need to get use to'"  
  
Stanley had been planning the whole day in his mind, and this wasn't in his plan. He wanted to ask her on the beach after they had talked. He wanted it to be right and for her to be ready for it. But right now, it felt right. There was no point to wait. He rolled onto his back, and then to his side facing her. Taking hold of both of her hands and gently kissing them.  
  
"Well, once you're living in my house we'll be sharing a bed. They will have to get use to us being together like this." It wasn't the right wording, he knew it. But he watched Emma's eyes brighten. Was she hearing him right? Could this possibly mean marriage? It was all Emma had thought about since Rachel's surprise wedding. She wanted nothing more.  
  
He was pleased with her response and continued, "I want you and the kids to move in with me, as soon as possible. It just seems ridiculous all this distance between us I've already had a talk with the kids and they are all for it."  
  
Emma didn't hear any mention of 'will you marry me?', 'I want to get married' 'what do you think about marriage?' . The only thing she had heard was 'move in with me'. Of course he wasn't asking her to marry him. Did he have any intentions of ever asking that question? God, she felt so stupid to even think such a thing. He wanted what had just happened, every day. It was about the physical side of their relationship, that was all. She knew the dissappointment showed on her face, and Stanley looked a bit confused, when she turned away from him.  
  
"Emma...what's wrong? I have bad timing obviously. Shit! I wanted this to be right...I love you, Em. This is what I want, but if it's not what you want...I'm okay with that. Really." She tried holding back tears, as he cuddled up against her back. "Talk to me."  
  
What could she say? That she was disappinted, that she wanted more than a roommate. More than just the sex? But she couldn't. She knew he had been thinking about this for a while. He had gone to the trouble of remodeling his house. Inviting her and her kids into his and Holly's life was a big step for him.  
  
"Look, you can think about it. I don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for. Of course, you don't know a lot about me...you're waiting to hear about the bad man I was before you make a commitment. That's understandable." she heard the bitterness in his voice.  
  
She was silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts. Yes, she wanted more, but this was a step. She did want him in her life. She hated the distance between them. And the past was no longer important to her. She turned to him and stroked his cheek, the happy content man she had experienced a few moments ago, now gone.  
  
"I don't have to think about it." she smiled at him.  
  
He felt some hope, as he gazed into her eyes. "Emma..."  
  
She put her finger over his lips, "Schhh..this is my turn to talk. I want to live with you. I don't care about the bad man that you once were." she said light heartily and smiled, "in fact, I kind of like the bad and dark side of Stanley Jobson....makes you full of surprises in the bedroom. As long as I get the kind tender Stanley as well."  
  
He managed a wicked smile, "Whatever suits you're fancy, woman, I will deliver!"  
  
"I have no doubt about that." He took her in his arms and began kissing her when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, Mom, I'm off to work, and I probably am seeing Amy afterwards." Stanley reached for his shorts and was about to get out of bed, when Emma took him by the arm.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Like you said, they have to get used to us being together like this." She then called out to Kyle, "come on in. I want to talk to you for a sec."  
  
Melody had entered the hall and had heard her mom. Kyle looked at his sister. She shrugged her shoulders as he opened the door. Melody crept behind Kyle, and they both tried not staring at their mom sitting up in bed, Stanley by her side in a somewhat intimate embrace. "I really got to go to work, Mom." Kyle said embarrassingly.  
  
Stanley just laughed, "Brent can handle the shop for awhile. I want you and Melody to join us at my house for breakfast."  
  
Emma corrected him, "You mean our house." Kyle and Melody looked at each other.  
  
Melody smiled and clapped her hands, "Oh, this is so great, Mom." She skipped over to the bed and plopped down next to Stanley without even thinking about it. He wrapped an arm around her. They looked up at Kyle, who was silent but a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"So it's all go. Wow, this is going to be interesting." Kyle said nonchalantly.  
  
"Could be." Stan teased, and then scooted off the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
Melody cuddled up next to her Mom, "You're happy right? This is what you want."  
  
Emma didn't have the heart to say she wanted more. But she smiled, and nodded. "You are both sure, you're okay with this? I mean, it's a big adjustment. A new house, school, living with two other people, getting use to the way they do things."  
  
Kyle smiled, " I think it's brilliant."  
  
"Only because of Amy." Melody teased.  
  
"What do you know, squirt." He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked into his mom's eyes seriously, "He's told you,right...about everything? And you're okay with all that, right?"  
  
Emma looked at him confused, "What do you mean? If you mean about his past, no....we're going to have that talk today." Emma didn't like the seriousness in Kyle's voice, the look in his eyes. "Kyle, is something bothering you? Something about Stanley's past?"  
  
Kyle nearly blew it, he looked away from her, "I just meant, you know in general."  
  
"Well, I'm not that concerned about any of it. Who he is today is what's important. He's a good man, Kyle."  
  
"I know that." He stood up, "I better let you get dressed. Maybe I can catch Amy on IM before we head over to Stan's."  
  
As he walked out of the room, she wondered what he really meant by that earlier comment. Stanley walked back in the room and picked up his jeans, Melody took this as good time to excuse herself to get dressed, "I should get dressed."  
  
Before she headed out the door, he called out to her, "Melody, don't forget a bathing suit."  
  
"Are we going to the beach?"  
  
"It was the plan." Stan smiled at Emma, "I know the perfect spot.. It's a bit off the beaten path, and kind of a hike down and back, but well worth it. The girls can check out the tide pools. The water is crystal clear, and I've spotted a few seals when I've been down there. It's fairly secluded. Ever fancy a roll in the waves ala From Here To Eternity?"  
  
"It's crossed my mind on occasion." Emma laid back on the pillows, clutching one against her chest. A content smile across her face.  
  
"Well, this could be your chance. The sand, the sea and a handsome guy like myself." He buttoned up his jeans, then looked serious, "It was me you thought about rolling around the beach with right? Or did these thoughts come to you before I met you?"  
  
She got out of bed, opening a drawer, pulling out her bathing suit, and a brightly colored sarong, then headed for the bathroom, smiling at him as she closed the door.  
  
He leaned up against it, "I will accept that you had thoughts about other men before you knew me, but as of today...those kind of thoughts aren't allowed."  
  
She came out of the bathroom, looking pretty damn sexy from Stanley's viewpoint...a black one piece that showed off her many assets, she sexily traced a finger down his cheek, then down his chest, stopping right above his belt buckle, "They are only thoughts. What's important is who makes them happen." She then began packing a bag with a change of clothes and Stanley just stared at her.  
  
She headed for the door, and turned. Stanley still stood in the same spot.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"I think I already did." He raised his eyebrows, "but I probably could manage again..." She threw her bag at him and he caught it in one hand. She furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head, but it soon turned quickly into a smile. She headed out the door and Stanley caught up, slipping an arm around her waist and drawing her to him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It couldn't have been a better start to the day. All 6 of them having breakfast together at Stanley's house. Hank seeing the change in his son with Emma and her kids around. He was happy. Hank longed to see his son finally finding some joy in life after everything he had been through. After Kyle went to work. Stan and Emma packed a picnic lunch and loaded up the Suburban.  
  
The spot Stan chose was just what he had promised, a bit off the beaten path, more secluded then other parts of the cove. Emma hadn't been to the cove since she was a child. Her parents had preferred the long stretches of sand at Mission or Pacific beach. Emma had always taken her own children to La Jolla shores, where she was guaranteed a parking place. But despite the crowds of the Cove that morning, Stan knew all the side streets and found a place practically on the cliff edge.  
  
The day was wonderful. Hank and the girls found all sorts of interesting items in the tide pools. Hank with a lot of knowledge in just about everything, was full of facts about crabs and anon mes. They played in the water. Stanley splashing the girls and chasing them. Emma sat in the soft white sand, burying her feet, content and happy. She felt part of something now. Hank had totally embraced her and her kids as well. This was becoming her family, whether Stanley had marriage in mind or not. Stanley turned and watched her alone on the shore, in her own little world. He could see she was miles away. He strode up the beach and before she could fight him, he had her over his shoulder,  
  
"Do you think you're going to come down to the beach and not get wet?"  
  
"Stanley, put me down now." She started kicking her feet, but he held a firm grip.  
  
He laughed, "I'll put you down, once we get into the water."  
  
"It's too cold."  
  
He set her down once he got to the water's edge and she tried to run back to the shore, and he held on to her arm, pulling her out into the water. The girls a little farther out started shouting, egging him on. She then turned to Hank not far from her, "You're not going to let him do this, please, Hank...help me"  
  
Hank smiled, "I'm not taking him on, not a chance. I may be a few inches taller, but he has me beat as far as strength. I'm sorry, Emma, I'm afraid you're on your own this time."  
  
Stanley just smiled triumphantly as he pulled her out deeper into the water, the water lapping against her suit, caused her to wince, she had never liked the sea unless the water temperature was in it's 70's. June was way to cold to be in it as far as she was concerned. The water was now up to her waist, and as Stanley looked at her, she gave him a evil eye, "You are so mean."  
  
He then pulled her into him, playfully kissing her and for those few moments, she forgot how cold the water actually was, "I haven't had this much fun in ages...oh, I take that back, this morning, the morning on the desk...that probably surpassed this moment but just slightly." He teased.  
  
Emma was silent. She felt so content in his arms, despite the chilliness of the ocean. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect day. He looked down at her and caught the faraway look in her eyes, "Are you happy, Emma?" He was pretty certain of the response he would receive but wanted to hear it coming from her.  
  
She let out a sigh and squeezed him tight, "Blissfully happy." As he kissed her, the girls and Hank snuck up from all sides and began splashing them. Emma screamed and Stanley just started laughing.  
  
Gail stood overlooking the cove where Stanley and company had settled for the day. This was her only chance to talk to him before Jake would step in with his henchmen. The past few weeks she had watched Stanley and observed the life he now lived, and felt a tinge of jealousy for the lifestyle he had chosen. A normal existence. She knew it was to late for her. She loved Jake or whoever he was at any given moment in time, but she knew there would never be any normalcy. Sometimes she wanted out, like today as she watched Stanley splash and laugh with Holly and Emma's daughter. The way he carried Emma into the water, the embrace and intimacy they shared. When was the last time she had just laughed over something silly and frivolous, enjoyed something simple like a walk on the beach or just a spontaneous cuddle on a street corner. She decided that afternoon, that she had to warn Stanley before his idyllic existence was shattered.  
  
It was close to 4 in the afternoon, when the whole gang headed up the worn path to the car, the girls exhausted from the sun and the sea. They dragged behind, as Stanley and Emma walked hand in hand, Hank just behind them.  
  
All of them a bit out of breath as they approached the Suburban. Stan opened the back and he began loading the cooler and umbrella in. Holly started to get into the car, "Don't forget to put your towel down. I don't want you getting the upholstery all wet." Melody laid her towel on the seat and Holly realized her towel was not around her shoulders. She put her hand over her mouth, and Stan noticed it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My towel, I must have dropped it."  
  
"Well, go get it, hurry up. I want to get the coals on the Barbecue, I don't know about anyone else but the sea air has made me incredibly hungry." Emma had leaned into the back of the car getting a bottle of water out of the cooler, and Stan couldn't resist, his right hand rested on her hip, his left hand gave her bottom a squeeze, and he playfully nibbled on her neck. She managed to whack him with a towel. He grabbed the towel out of her hands, and proceeded to wrap it around her waist, pulling her close to him, whispering into her ear, "Food isn't the only thing I'm hungry for."  
  
Holly was exhausted, the last thing she wanted to do was make the trek back down the path, she put on the pouty face. Stan looked over Emma's shoulder and saw Holly looking up at him, "but, dad, its a long way. I can't."  
  
Stanley rolled his eyes, Emma gave him a pat on the bottom, then let him go, "God, I'm a sucker for a helpless woman."  
  
Holly beamed, "you're the best, Dad"  
  
Emma kissed his cheek, "she's right, you're the best."  
  
He headed back to the edge of the cliff and towards the path they had just come up, looking down and seeing if he could spot the brightly colored Powerpuff Girls beach towel. He walked a few feet down the path to get a better look when he realized he had company at the foot of the path above him.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?" he recognized the voice and as he slowly turned he was eye view to a pair of legs he wasn't likely to forget, the Powerpuff Girl towel hanging at their side. His eyes traveled up the legs to reveal a short skirt, and a red halter top. The hair was different, long straight, a pair of sunglasses shielded her eyes, but there was no mistaken who this was standing above him. Memories of last spring flooded back. He had mixed feelings about her, that was for sure. One moment there had been desire and a hunger for this delectable creature, but it had turned out to be false like everything else...and he had began to feel contempt and loathing for being led on in such a manner. He was not about to be taken in again.  
  
He stepped forwards snatching the towel from her hand, "Yes, it is. Thanks." He didn't want to talk to her. So decided to just head back to the car but she put her hand out and grabbed his arm. He eyed it and then raised his eyes to meet hers, "Take your hand off me." there was anger in his voice.  
  
"Stanley, you have to listen to me."  
  
"Oh, no, I don't. I don't know what you are doing here. And personally, I don't want to know. You screwed up my life once before, never again."  
  
"I got you Holly back."  
  
"by deceiving me, using me in yours and Gabriel's little game. Oh, yeah and let's not forget killing her mother. That was a brilliant move, Ginger.." He said sarcastically."Not the most conventional way of gaining custody. I got her back by default, and now she has to live with the pain of being a part of her mother's murder. So for that I owe you? I think my services last spring were sufficient enough payment. I owe you nothing."  
  
"Stanley, I know it's been tough for you."  
  
"You don't have a clue." He looked towards the car and could only make out his Dad, still arranging the stuff in the back. "I would love to shoot the breeze with you but I have plans for this afternoon. Believe it or not, despite the mess you and Gabriel made of my life, I am trying desperately to get it back on track. I won't have you fuck it up again." He caught a glimpse of Emma smiling at the girls, handing them each a ice cold Pepsi out of the cooler. Gail followed his gaze and wasn't surprised to see who was on the receiving end.  
  
"She's lovely. I can see how happy you are. Things seem to be going well for you."  
  
He gave her a dirty look, "That's right. Things are going extremely well." He waved his finger in her face, "You stay away from her and her family. God, what am I saying....just get out of my life. Stay away from me."  
  
"I can't do that Stanley."  
  
He wasn't used to being aggressive to a woman, but the anger that was building inside exploded and his hand went to her throat, "Lay off, Ginger. I'm not interested in anything you have to say. And you can tell your boss, lover, whatever the hell he is to fuck off."  
  
Emma looked towards the cliff where Stanley had headed, and managed to catch a glimpse of him. He wasn't alone, and by his body language he looked upset and angry. She moved towards the front of the car and was able to get a better glimpse of the two. It was the woman from the bar last night. The one that had been buying Hank drinks. Stanley was shouting at her. Emma began to head towards them. Hank saw the look in her eyes, and it concerned him.  
  
"Emma, where are you going?" He looked towards the cliff and saw his son with the woman, and knew right away something was terribly wrong. He didn't want Emma involved in whatever was going on. "Emma..."  
  
She turned to him and saw some concern in his face, "Stay with the girls."  
  
"Emma, I think you need to stay here." But as she turned back to the cliff, Stanley's hand was now at the woman's throat and Emma quickened her stride towards the couple.  
  
Gail took his behavior all in stride, she was use to confrontations and they didn't seem to phase her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, this guy was easier to manipulate them some, and he had once been attracted to her. Somehow even with the grip on her she managed to speak with a slight strain,"You don't understand, Stanley...he won't put up with what you've done this time. You can't mess with him, Stanley. You should know that. Just fix the damage and we'll be off your back."  
  
Stanley's angered look turned to confusion,. What the hell was she talking about? But before he had a chance to find out, he caught Emma approaching them out of the corner of his eye. He looked towards her, and was not happy to see her. She had never seen him look at her like that. It frightened her.  
  
"Get back to the car....NOW.." he demanded, still a grip on Gail, but his concern now centered on Emma, and he lost his balance. Trying to regain it, He let go of Gail and stumbled, the ground below gave way under him and he slipped slowly to begin with down the path. He grabbed at the dirt and rocks around him to pull himself up. Gail tried reaching for him, Emma ran to the edge but as she did. He lost his grip, and began the descent down the side of the cliff.  
  
The fall happened so fast. Head over heels followed by a loose cartwheel. He felt everything in slow motion. Debris scraped across his shoulders. Fingers searched the cliff side and desperately grasped for a handhold, foot hold, anything. then there was nothing. Only free air. 4 beats per second. Four seconds to the next ledge. A vertical outcropping selected this time to breach the free fall. Nothing was in the correct position. His left side hit hard, legs firsts, then the upper body followed suit. All the wind rushed out, as if someone had fully slapped a 2x4 flat across his back. Numerous other body rolls sent him careening toward another precipice. His right hand swung out to grasp a solid rock, one of many. It slowed down the momentum but spun his lower body around and out to the edge. The added weight twisted his wrist loose as his body spun at a dizzy pace through another free fall. The next impact dropped his rag-doll body onto a step ledge of reddish dirt dotted with boulders. This uncontrolled tumble scraped and bruised his battered body to the next ledge with only boulders between him and another horrid drop. Stan heard the sound of a distant shot. The sudden tumbling stopped with him forcibly impacting the boulders and coming to rest on his left side. All was quiet.  
  
Emma stared in horror at Stan's sudden disappearance. One moment he was there the next instant he was gone. If she would have stayed at the car this wouldn't have happened. He had become distracted with her presence and had lost his balance. She reached Gail at the side, afraid to look over the edge, closed her eyes with a deep breath and as she opened them saw Stanley's lifeless body lying on a precipice above the sandy beach where they had just enjoyed a beautiful day together. This couldn't be happening. Gail put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll call 911." Emma was in a state of shock, she barely made out the woman at her side and the words she had said.  
  
Hank was now peering towards the cliff, a frantic look appeared on his face as he saw Emma crotched on the edge looking down. No sign of Stanley, the woman heading towards her parked car, frantically dialing a number on her cell phone, her expression , one of despair. Holly ran up to him, "Grandpa, what's wrong? You look funny."  
  
He turned to his granddaughter, "I want you and Melody to stay in the car."  
  
"But Dad said I couldn't get in the car without sitting on my towel."  
  
"I don't care what your dad said. Just get in the car. I'll be right back."  
  
Holly looked concerned and he smiled at her trying to reassure his granddaughter. The thought of her losing another parent was out of the question. He looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes, if there was a god, he had to be looking down on this wonderful child who didn't deserve this kind of life, surely. Holly trusted her grandpa and did as she was told. He was relieved, the thought of a hysterical child was something he didn't want to deal with right now. He quickly strided over to the cliff's edge.  
  
Stanley's eyes cracked open. His vision a bit fuzzy but he saw the ocean, could hear the waves lapping below him. A calming effect flowed over him soothing his beating heart. What the hell had happened? He felt the reddish dirt of the cliff in his eyes, in his hair, in his mouth. He blinked, and coughed tasting the grit in his mouth. He layed quietly on his left side, and tried to make sense of what had just occurred. His body ached, his left leg bent awkwardly underneath him, but couldn't move it. As he moved his right leg, he jarred some loose rocks from the side of the cliff and he watched as they fell to the shore below. There was still a good 150 yards below him.  
  
Hank squatted down next to Emma and put his hands on her shoulders as he peered down and saw his motionless son laying on the ledge below. He took a deep breath and lowered his head, thinking the worst, Emma felt his deep breathing behind her, but she was more interested in what she just saw. She gasped and reached her right hand up placing it on Hank's, "He's moving, Hank....he's alive."  
  
Gail moved quickly towards them, "They're sending a helicopter." She stood behind them and saw his contorted body lying there. Why did this have to happen?  
  
Hank turned towards her and realized she was the woman in the bar last night. He wanted to know why she was there, but didn't ask. It was hardly important now. "Thanks."  
  
Emma was oblivious to the sounds around her ,she was looking down at the ledge and noticed it was only a little ways off the path they had used earlier. She could make it down to him. Although she had been a little leary on the way down to the beach, for some reason now it wasn't phasing her. She didn't want him to be alone.  
  
The sirens of the ambulance blared up the road past the Suburban and Holly and Melody looked at each other, as it headed towards the cliff's edge. Holly opened the door, "Somethng's happened to my Dad." Melody could tell she was going to cry.  
  
"Your grandpa said to stay here."  
  
"I have to be with my Dad." She darted out of the car and ran towards the cliff's edge. Melody followed her.  
  
Hank stood up as he heard the sirens, his attention now turned away from Emma. She was determined to reach Stanley. He needed her. This thought kept her focused as she made her way down the path, with no hesitation.  
  
As Hank turned back towards the cliff he saw Emma heading down the path, "Emma, help is coming. You need to stay here." but she didn't hear him, she didn't stop. He was prepared to go and stop her, but then the cries of his grandaughter pierced through the air, and Hank turned back and managed to stop her before she reached the edge.  
  
"Where's my Dad?" she cried trying to look past him, he held her close.  
  
"He's going to be okay, Holly. Help is coming." Melody moved closer to the edge and saw his body on the ledge, she put her hand over her mouth, holding back a gasp. Then saw her mom making her way towards him.  
  
"My mom is down there. It's not safe." She became frantic, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, her fingernails of her right hand went straight into her mouth. She turned to Hank for some kind of answer, "You have to do something, what if she falls too?" Hank had no answers, and didn't know the first thing about comforting 2 hysterical girls. Then the wind picked up and the sound of a helicopter grew louder. All 3 of them looked us as it hovered above them.  
  
Gail stood back, watching this family collapse in front of her. She couldn't bear it. She backed up away from the ambulance, from Hank and the girls, and leaned against the car. She heard the sound of a helicopter. There was nothing she could do here. She got in the car and put her head in her hands.  
  
Stanley felt an incredible effort just taking a breath. He felt another small landslide of dirt and blocked his face with his right hand, which was the only part of his body that he seemed able to move. The waves and the sound of seagulls was then replaced with a blaring siren coming from up above and was he imagining it or did he hear Emma calling his name. He was beginning to wonder what was real, and what was in his mind. Lying on a ledge above the beach was incredibly surreal.  
  
Emma reached his side and was concerned by the way his body was contorted, his head was bleeding, there were cuts covering nearly every part of his legs, but he was alive, she saw him cover his face with his hand, as she carefully kneeled down next to him, his eyes once again closed, until he felt her gentle touch on his brow.  
  
It was becoming more of a struggle to open them. He felt the urge to close them and lie still, but he knew that touch and he wanted to see her again. They slowly opened, but only to a squint, the right side of his mouth turned up in a smile as he gazed upon her.  
  
His right hand reached up and touched her cheek, but even that felt weak and flopped back down to his side seconds later. Emma took hold of it and placed it to her lips.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright, Stanley." She was holding back the fear she felt. "Help is coming. We're going to get you to a hospital, and you will be right as rain before you know it."  
  
He knew what she was doing. He could read behind the words, just by looking into her eyes. It was worse than he could possibly imagine. He couldn't help but notice the way she looked at the rest of his body.  
  
"Holly" He managed to say, between gasps of breath.  
  
She squeezed his hand,"She's fine."  
  
"You'll look after her?" It was harder to speak, he coughed and Emma put her finger to his mouth.  
  
"You don't have to ask me that. You know I will. Now lie still, and don't talk. " She could hear the helicopter and the minutes passing by seemed like hours to her. She felt he was fading.  
  
As his eyes began to close, Emma began to talk, "Stay awake, Stanley. Please." She didn't want to sound panicked but she was. "Keep your eyes open. Look at me. I need you to look at me."  
  
He wanted to look at her, but he wanted to close his eyes, he wanted the pain to go away and when they were closed the pain seemed to disperse.  
  
Emma looked up at the sky and saw the helicopter hovering above, a rope ladder being extended, and a man heading their way. Also she saw a paramedic coming down the cliff's face. She looked back at Stanley who's eyes were beginning to roll back into his head, she squeezed his hand tighter and he was back with her.  
  
"You have to keep your eyes open. Please, Stanley, help is almost here."  
  
"The pain."he winced as he tried moving, "My leg..." was all he managed to say.  
  
"Think about something else." She decided to change the subject. She smiled down at him "Think about this morning...making love to me."  
  
He didn't hear what she said, it was no use. He couldn't keep them open. They rolled back in his head and his eyelids shut, Emma began to cry ,"No, Stanley, you can't leave me, you can't leave Holly. We need you. This isn't going to happen. "  
  
The paramedic arrived from behind her, "Ma'am," he gently touched her shoulder.Emma looked back at him and he smiled at her, "My name's Ben, that's Adam coming our way." He looked up towards the helicopter, he had to shout because of the noise. He looked over at Stanley, "This your husband?"  
  
Emma shook her head no, "Boyfriend." Emma hadn't let go of Stanley's hand, her eyes now looking at her surroundings. The first time since she had climbed down to this ledge. She looked over the precipice and saw the drop below her, and closed her eyes tight. Ben's movement closer to Stanley caused more dirt and rocks to shift, and she felt a slight panic.  
  
Ben was well aware of her uneasiness, and possibly phobia of heights, the ledge was small, much too small for the stature of this man, let alone the woman and himself, and Adam coming down with a backboard and basket. He remained calm, it wasn't the first cliff rescue he had dealt with. He was situated behind Stanley, while Emma was crouched at his front, inches from the side of the ledge. "What's your name?"  
  
"Emma, and this is Stanley. You have to help him."  
  
"That's the plan. But I am going to need you're cooperation too. We need to get that backboard down here to get Stanley down to the beach.. And there isn't a hell of a lot of room."  
  
"I'm in the way." She moved slightly and more rocks shifted.  
  
"I need you to come over here, behind me." He reached out his hand, and Emma looked down, she closed her eyes. "Just hold out your hand, I'll help you. Believe me I'm good at this. You won't fall."  
  
Emma was leary but gave him her hand, and slowly stood, stepping over Stanley's motionless body, looking down at him, she lost her balance, Ben's reflexes were good, he had her before she fell, and she fell into his arms. "Told you I was good at this, care for a dance." She managed to smile, and he smiled back, "Keep that smile, I think it'll be just the thing that Stanley needs when he comes to." He found her a rock to sit on just behind him. Then centered his focus on Stanley. He leaned over his body, "Hey, buddy. Can you hear me? Stanley?" He felt for a neck pulse, and Stan's fingers twitched at the contact.  
  
Adam stepped off the ladder, with a backboard, and unclipped the basket from the the cable. He then waved up to the helicopter to move on. Ben removed his own cable and clipped it on to the basket. It would have to be lowered to the beach below once Stanley was strapped in. The angle close to 90 degrees, not the greatest of situations but they would manage. As the noise lessened with the helicopters distancing from them. Ben looked over at Adam, "We've got something to work with."  
  
"Great Let's get cracking." He looked back at Emma, and then at Ben, "is she okay?" Emma had gone pale, and lowered her head in her hands.  
  
"We can worry about her later. We need to get him to the hospital...and quick." Ben looked over the sight, this was not going to be easy. The ledge was small, there was a small rock face that had prevented him from taking the further 150 yards over the side, which would have been fatal. He was on his left side, and the damage of his left leg and arm was not for certain since they lay under neath him covered in dirt and dust. They would have to roll him onto the backboard. Then let the basket down the remaining 150 yards to the beach, so the helicopter could pick him up.  
  
"Hey, Stan, can you hear me?" Ben was hoping to stir him awake. Even if only slightly. A moan escaped along with his right hand balling into a fist. It was something. Ben took out a clean rag and wiped Stan's eyes, mouth and nose. Stan coughed, and took a gasp of air through his nose. Emma moved slightly so she could see him, she sighed with relief, he was responding.  
  
"We're going to take you up in the chopper, Stan. You have to be still, not move a muscle. I don't want you to try and talk, squeeze my hand if you understand." Ben grasped Stanley's balled fist. It relaxed, and he managed a firm squeeze.  
  
"That's quite a grip, Stan. You're going to be fine. Won't be long and you'll have that pretty lady of yours in your arms again. Hold on to that thought."  
  
"Emma?" Stanley sputtered out, then coughed.  
  
"She's here, right behind me. And you are a lucky bastard, she has a beautiful smile," then he whispered, "And quite a nice ass."  
  
Stanley moved his head as he tried to smile, and he felt a pain shoot up him. "My fault. I'll stop talking about your girlfriend. Don't want to get you too excited." Ben rolled his eyes, " Just lie still. My partner, Adam and I are going to check over for injuries before we strap you on the backboard and get you to the hospital. Just routine. Okay?" Stan squeezed his hand again. Then Ben nodded to Adam. They both knew they had their work cut out for them. Ben could visibly see the left leg swollen just above the knee and a bad twist in the left arm, what was viewable. Numerous abrasions covered his legs and arms. Adam recorded the findings on a clipboard, as Ben continued the prodding and probing of his limbs.  
  
Stanley closed his eyes again, he could feel something, but it wasn't like anything he felt before. Almost like he wasn't even in his body. Everything seemed distant. It was hard to keep his eyes open, even with the the continuous prodding. Ben's thorough examination continued. Adam had taken over the hand holding, Ben would look at Stanley and notice him grimace in pain in certain areas. But this was a big guy, and obviously one who was told to take pain like a man, growing up. So he was making no complaints. "I can tell there's some discomfort, but you need to let me know when the pain is bad...Squeeze Adam's hand as hard as you like, he can take it.." Ben was trying to make everything sound as light as possible.  
  
As Ben moved down his thigh, Stanley felt pain he had never experienced in his life and Adam gritted his teeth as Stanley administered a death grip on his palm. A quick intact of air indicated there was a definite problem with the leg. Stan gasped again. It was hard to catch his breath.  
  
Ben checked his watch.37 minutes had passed since Stanley's drop from the cliff. Time would be crucial by the time they got him down. There wasn't any time to waste. They needed to get him off this ledge. The men situated the backboard to the only free space on the small ledge, scuffing dirt out of the way to get it to lie as flat as possible. A neck collar was gently slid and attached to Stan. Moving the limbs for alignment to transport was going to hurt. Ben didn't see any other way with this predicament. "Stan, your going to feel us move you. What ever you do, don't sit up. If it hurts, yell. That's okay."  
  
They moved his left arm forward and inline with his back. The pain was unbearable, but Stan had no energy to scream or yell. He let the men do their jobs. A single splint board was placed in between his legs. Both legs were belted together in 3 places.  
  
"On the count of 3." Stan heard each number and tried to brace himself. A shift in weight and it hit. He let out a scream and Emma immediately stood up behind the men, trying to see what they are doing.  
  
Once on the backboard and strapped in, Adam radioed the other peramedic up top handling the cable., to let him know they were ready to transport the patient down to the beach. A third paramedic was now visible on the shore awaiting to assist. But Ben noticed the change in Stan's appearance, his eyes were flickering and his right hand that had been so strong in his grip now was lying limp at his side. Ben placed it on his chest, "Stan, are you still with me?"  
  
Ben shot a glance at Adam as he finished his call, "He's barely with us." They worked as swiftly as possible, securing him into the basket. and then started the IV. Emma moved up towards the basket. Ben holding onto the cables, and relaying messages through a walkie talkie, the helicopter now hovering over the beach awaiting to take the patient to the hospital.  
  
She kneeled next to him, stroking his cheek, not sure if he could feel it or hear her, "I love you, Stanley. Please, don't leave me." There was a flicker in his eyes and for a brief second they opened and she was sure he had seen her.  
  
Ben put a hand on her forearm, "He's in good hands. And he's got the will...knows what's waiting for him. I know it sounds hokey but it's the truth. They're the ones that pull through the quickest. You've got to have hope."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good." Ben watched as she didn't take her eyes off Stanley. He knew he was not supposed to get personal with any of his patients, but he found it next to impossible when he saw such sadness and concern in their eyes. They all became important to him.  
  
Adam got his attention, "I think we're all go." Emma kissed her finger tips and placed them over Stanley's lips right before the basket began its descent towards the beach. Ben put a supportive arm around Emma. "You want to ride with him?"  
  
She looked up towards the cliff top and saw a number of people gathered. She could place Hank and the girls, another paramedic by their side. She had promised Stan to look after Holly. "Stanley's daughter is up there. I think I need to be with her."  
  
"Okay, once we get him in the chopper, I'll escort you up."  
  
"You're not going with him?"  
  
"I do the cliffside work, Adam and Jared, " he looked up towards the helicopter where another paramedic was lowering cable towards the shore, "They'll look after him on the way to the hospital." Adam was already back on the path and making his way down towards the beach, while Stanley was slowly lowered by cable.  
  
Stanley's awareness flickered with the rocking motion of the basket. It swung gently in the Pacific breeze. Clicks of metal were sporadically followed with a dropping sensation. He felt cold even now and wasn't able to get the shaking under control. He could make out the sound of seagulls, as his last conscious thoughts were of frolicking in the sea with Emma, Holly and Melody. A peaceful feeling came over him from the rocking and the ocean breeze upon his face.  
  
Emma watched as the basket finally hit the shore, the two men already unclipping the cable and hooking him up to another that had been lowered by the helicopter. She wanted to know what was going on. And felt helpless standing on the precipice. Within minutes, Stanley was in the air and then being loaded into the helicopter by yet another paramedic, Adam ascended up the rope ladder and made his way in and then gave Ben a thumbs up before the helicopter flew down the shoreline to the closest hospital.  
  
Emma watched it, until she could no longer see it. Part of her wondered if she would ever see him again, and she put her hand to her mouth, she wanted to cry and scream but for some reason, she couldn't. She stood there silently, until Ben spoke, "Are you ready?" He was clipped into a harness, and he had her sit on him , her arms around his shoulders, her legs dangling off each side of his waist. "Well, to be honest this is my favorite part of the job," he teased. He was flirty and not bad looking. His relaxed and jovial attitude made this tragic and uncomfortable situation much easier on Emma and she was glad he was there.  
  
As they ascended the cliff face, she watched the concerned faces of Hank, Holly and Melody approach. And once unhooked from the cable, she had Melody throw her arms around her. The paramedic on top had relayed all the relevant information to them already, "Oh, Mom," she began to cry and Emma looked past her at Holly who was stunned and devastated at what she had just witnessed. Emma let go of Melody.  
  
"You're dad is going to be fine." She said to Holly as reassuring as she could be under the circumstances. "These men are incredible. They are doing everything for him." She kneeled down and took Holly into her arms, the tears began to flow, and Emma comforted her.  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"You will...at the hospital. And I know how bad he wants to see you."  
  
"Promise me he won't die, Emma."  
  
Emma hesitated, she couldn't promise, but somehow found the words that gave Holly some reassurance, " He loves you and that love the two of you share will keep him going. You have to believe that."  
  
As Ben headed towards the ambulance, he heard Adam's voice over the radio. He was talking to the hospital, giving Stanley's vitals to the emergency room staff, preparing for his arrival. It didn't look good. He had gone into shock shortly after the descent off the cliff's face. Ben always wondered if there would have been anything else he could've done. He faced this everyday in his job.  
  
He looked over at Emma and who he assumed to be Stanley's daughter. He hated to see the family suffering. It was the worst part of the job. He knew nothing about these people but it never made it any easier. He knew they had done all they could and Stanley was now in the hands of the doctor's and they would do everything they could for him. Emma had looked up and caught his glance. It embarrassed him. Could she see the fear in his eyes. The anxiety of maybe losing another patient. Something he never got used to. But he was trained to put on the brave face, and managed a smile as he stepped into the passenger seat. He began sorting out a bit of paperwork and was surprised when Emma's face appeared in his window.  
  
He looked up, "I just wanted to say thanks. If I didn't see you again.."  
  
"No need to thank me, really. I'll check in later. I'm in and out of Scripps on a daily basis. Like to keep tabs on my patients. " She put her hand on his shoulder, and he put his hand over hers, she was holding back tears. "It's okay to cry, you know."  
  
"Too many people are relying on me," she swallowed hard, then looked back up at him. "I'm sorry....I need to get to the hospital. You and your colleagues have been amazing." She didn't know what else to say, and walked away from the ambulance. Hank had the Suburban's engine started, and she got in the back seat and an arm immediately went around Holly drawing her close to her.  
  
Ben could see through the window Emma stroking the child's hair and comforting her. There were no tears. But she glanced his way for a brief moment as they drove off, and Ben knew the heartache she was feeling and not showing. He made a mental note, to drop by the hospital later and check on her. Not part of the job, but a personal touch he was apt to adhere to in cases like this one. If Adam would have been here, he would have teased him about his flirting. It wouldn't have been the first time, he had just the right bedside manner in theses cases. A plus on the job, especially in calming a woman's anxieties. But there was something different about this whole scenario. The woman who had phoned in, and had immediately left once he had arrived. The one in the fancy car and clothes. Ben wondered what had happened at the top of the cliff that day. His active imagination pictured a variety of possibilities.  
  
Ryan, the driver, got in the ambulance, noticing Ben's far off look and the doodles he had created on the form.. "You're at it again."  
  
"What?" Ben looked up from the report  
  
"You think the guy was pushed." Ryan started the engine and shook his head. Ben was a great paramedic, but had an overactive imagination.  
  
"No..." He started to laugh.  
  
"Leave the detective work to the police, Ben."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"You watch to many crime dramas on TV. That's your problem." A call came through for their unit A car accident in downtown La Jolla, an elderly woman injured. Ben threw the clipboard on the floor, buckled up and Ryan started the siren and headed towards the main road. Stanley was forgotten for the time being. 


	25. the ideal patient

Emma couldn't relax. She paced the tiled floor of the waiting room wondering when a doctor was going to come out and tell them anything. Hank sat in the corner a supporting arm around his granddaughter, he kept glancing at his watch. Melody was on her cell phone, she had called Kyle and was on the second round of having to give Rachel all the details.  
  
They were a sight, all of them in their bathing suits. Hank had found a t- shirt of Stanley's in the back of the car to wear over his swim trunks but the girls were in flip-flops and swimsuits with towels wrapped around their waists like skirts.  
  
Their waiting room they were directed to was private with comfortable overstuffed chairs. There were enough for everyone but Emma's relentless pacing could not be confined within the four walls. The hallway became her trodden path. Glancing up quite often at the doors at the end of the hall, silently tried to summon any doctor from its grasp. Everything seemed to move slowly without purpose. It was as if her world as she knew it had been put on hold.  
  
The only thing anyone knew was Stanley had been taken to the O.R. The unexpected plunge down the cliff face had caused injury to his spleen along with some internal bleeding. He had been unconscious when arriving at the hospital. But that's all anyone would tell them. Emma once again took in the waiting room, Kyle now slumped in chair, his head in his hands. The solemn look on Melody's face, Holly now resting on her grandfather. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She closed her eyes tight, fighting the tears. Hoping and praying Stanley would be fine. She looked at the clock in the waiting room and knew they were in for a long afternoon.  
  
After a two-hour wait, accented with nurses flurrying about on other tasks and no word, Emma began to lose it. Kyle hadn't budged from his position in the overstuffed chair. He felt incredibly exhausted and he hadn't even done anything. Then He heard his mom's voice making a inquiry out in the hall, slowly it gained volume.  
  
"Why won't you tell me anything? I don't understand you people."  
  
Kyle popped out of his seat with Hank not far behind to locate his insistent mother. As they approached, Emma was confronting a poor unsuspecting nurse in the hallway. Kyle put his hand on his mom's upper arm.  
  
"Hey, Mom, she doesn't know anything. Come on, come sit down with me." He looked gently in her eyes, which he noticed had acquired a worried and slightly bloodshot appearance.  
  
Emma glared at her son, and then turned back to the poor frightened young nurse, commenting loud enough for her to hear. "He could be dead. And they wouldn't even tell us, what kind of hospital is this?"  
  
Kyle glanced over at Hank. Neither said anything. They both wanted to put that thought out of their minds. Then Emma heard her name being called, and for a second thought it was Stanley. She looked up to see a man in a uniform, heading towards them from the nurses station. It took a minute for Emma to realize who it was. Ben the paramedic. She moved away from the frazzled nurse, relieved to see a friendly face. And hopefully someone who would tell her what was going on. "They haven't told me anything. He's been in O.R. for hours. Ben, something's horribly wrong. I just know it."  
  
He could see the desperation on her face and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll see what I can find out."  
  
Kyle glared at the man, not liking one bit the way he was touching his mother. He turned to Hank, "Who is that guy?"  
  
"He was one of the paramedics on the cliff." Hank also wanted to see if this paramedic who had helped his son would be able to shed any light on the situation. "Will you go keep an eye on the girls, Kyle? I'll stay with your mom."  
  
Kyle didn't like this arrangement but did as he was told. He really felt he should be the one to comfort his mom, not Stan's dad who barely knew her. Taking the short walk back, he didn't want to think of anything happening to Stanley. Upon entering the waiting room, he was having a hard time even looking at Holly. Both girls were wondering what was going on, watching his slower gait, hands in the pockets. Knowing the atmosphere could use a little brightening, he pulled out a deck of cards, anything to distract them.  
  
Ben had disappeared behind the doors and was back in a few minutes. Two sets of hopeful looking tired people awaited his news. "He's fine. Surgery went well, but the doctor had an emergency. That's why you haven't heard anything. I talked to one of the head RPN's that is working on his stats. The bleeding has subsided, he has a torn tendon in his knee and a fractured arm, with a mild head concussion. He's in recovery right now but they should have him in a room within the next hour." He tried not to run down the numerous injuries like a grocery list but this profession was what he did around the clock and he'd just about seen it all.  
  
Emma let out a sigh of relief and didn't even realize she had grabbed hold of Hank's arm for moral support. He smiled at her very relieved on the report of his son. "What did I tell you, he would be fine."  
  
She searched Ben's expression for any other information but there was nothing. "So is he really fine?"  
  
"Well, he's got a long recovery ahead of him but he shouldn't have any problems. He's young and fit but the doctor will fill you in." Checking his watch, he knew he told his partner he would take just a few minutes to say hello. "I have to get back to my partner. My shift isn't quite over but just wanted to check in on you."  
  
"Thanks, Ben. That was really nice of you."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'll stop by tomorrow."  
  
"I'd like that and I'm sure Stanley would too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The walk to his room felt like miles, Emma was exhausted, and Kyle held on to her for support. Melody dragged behind, she hated hospitals, the smell and the cleanliness. Everytime they passed a room, her imagination ran wild wondering what lay behind the doors. Hank and Holly lead the way, and were the first to enter the room. Emma stopped at the doorway, taking a deep breath, she felt weak and Kyle felt her leaning on him.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
Emma tired to smile and nodded. She peered inside the room, there were hushed beeping boxes set to the side of a bedrail, lights bouncing a silent steady heart pulse. Hank pulled the privacy curtain to the side, and found one remaining nurse making an adjustment to yet another monitor with clear fluid dripping at a bare exchange rate.  
  
She smiled an unnoticed encouragement, as it was her queue to leave, knowing the family was going through an all too familiar prologue. "He's settled in now and his vitals are showing stable." The nurse, noticing the room quickly filling up, "we'll need to limit the room to only two people until he starts to wake up." She knew they all needed assurance he was still with them before they would thin out.  
  
Emma's breath caught in her throat as her hand involuntarily came up to cover her mouth, as it was hard to mask a gut reaction. It was confusing with all the tubes and wiring connected to what little was showing. Stan's pallor matched the pale wallpaper, but unfortunately his was plagued with deep, black bruises intermittently along his right arm and above his left eye, the swelling caused the left side of his face to look distorted. More bruises were lightly set across his cheeks as she studied him flat on his back. She didn't remember walking to the bedside. But she was there, reaching up to touch any part of him, his hair felt gritty. A chair made it's way to the bedside. She looked up, grateful for Kyle's thoughtfulness. Dropping her exhausted body into it, next to the bed, she wondered if this day was going to end.  
  
Rachel had found her way to the hospital after checking in with her new husband. Why did Emma's luck with Stan have to make such a turn about? She rushed down the corridor, towards the nursers station and ran into Melody and Kyle. Melody ran to her arms and they hugged. She looked over her shoulder at Kyle, "Stanley...how is he?"  
  
"He looks awful." Melody offered.  
  
"The doctors say he's going to be fine. But mom is a mess."  
  
"I can imagine. But you guys, I'm sure are doing her some good."  
  
"Hardly, you should see her Rachel, I don't even know If is she knows we're here. She is so distant, and weak. I thought she was going to pass out earlier. I mean, I thought after this morning with Stan, that would be over."  
  
"What do you mean that would be over?"  
  
"She cries a lot, and is always tired. It's not like her."  
  
She gave Kyle a pat on the shoulder, "Your mom is going to be fine. Why don't you take me to Stanley's room."  
  
"They won't let you in. Me and Melody have been booted out. We're not family. I'm amazed they are letting mom stay. The nurse is a bitch. "  
  
"Show me anyhow, I just want your mom to know I'm here. Then I'll take you guys to the cafeteria for something to eat."  
  
They walked down to his room, directly across from the nurses station and received a dirty look from the nurse, Kyle had mentioned as Rachel peered her head into the doorway. "Emma.:  
  
Emma started to get up and Rachel put her hand up, "You stay put, I don't think Stan would like it too much if I took you away from him right now." Emma managed a smile, "I just wanted to let you know I'm here and I'm taking the kids for something to eat."  
  
Holly looked up, "Can I go to?" She pleaded with Rachel and then looked back at her grandfather and across at Emma. Holly had had enough. This man laying lifeless wasn't her dad, and she didn't know if she could stand much more of just sitting and staring at him.  
  
"Of course you can sweetie." Emma smiled at Holly. She leaned over and kissed her dad's forehead.  
  
"I love you, dad. But I'm hungry."  
  
Her grandfather smiled, "I think you're dad will understand, now go on...."  
  
Emma and Rachel exchanged a glance, "Thanks, Rachel." Then Emma immediately turned back to focus on Stanley.  
  
She wished she could do more. Relieve some of Emma's anxiety. She had never seen her friend look so distraught.  
  
After Rachel left with the kids, Emma sat silently stroking his hand, wondering if he knew she was there. She had lost track of time, and was surprised when she looked up to find Hank gone. She hadn't seen him leave, but it didn't matter, she felt her being there had to be doing some good. She wasn't about to leave under any circumstances.  
  
Kyle stood at the door of Stanley's room, watching his mom crumbling, although she wasn't crying. Hank had just returned after talking to the doctor and came up from behind, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How's your mom holding up?"  
  
"Not good. She's putting on a brave face though. I wish Rachel would get back." After lunch Rachel had taken the girls outside for a walk. She had sensed Holly's apprehension about returning to her father's side. And was determined to do everything possible to make it more comfortable for her and Melody. Kyle had passed on the constitutional, feeling the place for him to be was with his mom. He hadn't known what to say to his mom. She had given him a hug and smiled and told him it was going to be okay but he read more into it. "Rachel always says the right things to her."  
  
"Just you being here is helping your mom."  
  
"This shouldn't be happening, my mom was so happy this morning. You saw them Mr. Jobson. They were laughing and kissing and everything was going right." Kyle had never been one to cry but he bit his lip and took a deep breath feeling the urge overcome him at that moment. He turned to leave and take another walk down the hall, trying to let the mist clear from his eyes.  
  
Being a little more experienced, Hank realized the long hours were telling on everyone, he included. Weariness was creeping in as he entered the room and pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed. Seeing his son helpless was heartbreaking but the doctors had been positive about the removal of his spleen. He had to be observed, as the next 24 hours were critical. They seemed confident of him pulling through. He was almost more concerned for Emma as she reflected a blank stare, which was incredibly eerie. "Emma, I think we should take the girls and Kyle home for a while. You might feel better after a freshening up." He was viewing the outline of the splint supporting Stan's swollen left arm straight down his side. They were waiting for the inflammation to subside before casting the limb. "We'll be gone an hour or two. They'll call us if there's a change."  
  
"I can't leave him, Hank. He could wake up and I won't be here."  
  
He reached over the bed and put his hand over hers and Stanley's. "Emma, you aren't going to do anyone any good in your state of mind right now." She turned to look at Kyle who had just reentered the room, standing behind her.  
  
"Mr. Jobson's right, Mom."  
  
"An hour, no more."  
  
Hank squeezed her hand, "no more."  
  
As if on queue, Rachel and the girls showed up at the door. Holly reluctantly moved over to the bed. Mesmerized by her father's appearance, swathed in sheets and splints along his left side, she touched his hand that felt warm. "Does he know I'm here, Emma?"  
  
"I want to believe he knows we're all here."  
  
Holly leaned over and kissed his forehead. She thought he looked peaceful, just like he was sleeping. He was going to be alright, she had to believe that.  
  
It was good for them to all have a break from the hospital. The girls took showers and then Kyle got them involved in a game of Uno. After Emma's shower she stood in Stanley's room picking up things that belonged to him, his comb, spare change, post it notes stuck on the computer. She then picked up a photograph taken of the two of them by Kyle, in the backroom of the shop. Stanley had his arms around her from behind. God she wanted to feel them around her now.  
  
Hank came in soundlessly and heard her whisper, "You have to get better." He moved slowly toward her. "Emma, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm great." She turned around and looked at him. "That shower did wonders. You were right, we all needed a break from the hospital, especially Holly. It's so depressing there. It's much better that she's here." Emma realized she was babbling as she tried to manage a smile.  
  
"I want to know how you're holding up and I want you to be honest. At least Holly has cried. You've spent all afternoon holding this family together...me included. It's your turn to cry."  
  
He watched as she put her hand to her head, tears began to flow, his words voicing what she silently felt inside. Her emotions were on a slight crescendo, building. "Oh, Hank...I can't lose him. I just can't."  
  
Hank opened his arms to her and she immediately took the invitation. As he held her close, he stroked her hair as she began to sob. "You let it all out."  
  
"It's my fault, Hank."  
  
"What nonsense are you talking about? It was an accident, he slipped."  
  
"It was an accident, yes, but I caused it. He yelled at me, he wanted me back at the car. He's never shouted at me like that and I didn't go back and he lost his balance. If I would have stayed in the car, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"This is not your fault. You have got to stop taking the blame for it."  
  
"He could've died because of me." she was becoming hysterical, and the sobs quickened.  
  
He stood back holding her by the shoulders looking in her eyes. "Now listen to me." His deeper firm voice helped her find that solid ground she needed at the moment. "Stop it right now. Stanley needs you, Emma. He needs your strength, your love to pull him through this."  
  
"What if I can't be strong, Hank?"  
  
"That's not an option here, Emma. You will do what you have to, just like this afternoon. We have each other and we will get through this." Part of her wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep, in hopes that she would wake up and he would be lying next to her and this would all be a bad dream. But she knew what was real and she knew what Hank said was true. Unable to fight the sniffles, she nodded her agreement and looked around for a box of Kleenex. She had to continue to be strong for the kids and for Stanley.  
  
After returning in the evening to finish the remainder of the day, there was no change in Stanley. She could tell they had made a little more improvement in removing the fine dust Stan was covered in from the cliff. When visiting hours had ended, it was incredibly hard to get Emma out the door. The nurse on duty told Emma they would call if there were any change. She held his hand in hers not wanting to let go, as he still had not awakened. Hank had to literally pry her away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The house was still under construction for the addition and tonight there would be 5 people under its roof. Emma and the girls took Stanley's room, Hank took Holly's bed, and Kyle made up the couch. Much to his delight, Scrap had snuck in to curl up at his feet. Emma didn't sleep much as Holly clung to her all night. Every time she made an attempt to move Holly just moved closer, snuggling in for comfort.  
  
Emma and Hank made the early morning trek to the hospital as Kyle stayed behind with the girls. It was incredibly difficult for Holly seeing her father so lifeless and they had all decided she needed a break from the hospital atmosphere.  
  
Upon exiting the elevators, Hank had to stop at the vending machine to get a coffee. Emma politely waited but was impatient to get to Stan's room. She looked down the hall past the nurse's station, to the next area of his doorway and then saw the all too familiar figure, come out of his room. Looking up, Gail saw Emma and briskly headed in the opposite direction. A group of nurses laughing at the far end of their counter were oblivious to what was going on.  
  
Emma moved quickly down the hall. Hank looked up to see her sprinting towards Stanley's room. As she reached the outside viewing window, she looked in to see that he was exactly how she left him last night, peaceful, lifeless, but now the upper half of the bed slightly tilted higher. Gail was nowhere to be seen. She turned to the nurses, "That woman, the one that was just here. Why was she in his room?" She pointed towards Stanley's room, irritation clearly in her voice.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," piped in the one in charge. "There hasn't been anyone in his room all morning."  
  
"Well, obviously, you aren't doing your job. Dr. Weller specifically said no visitors except immediate family." Emma had raised her voice and the nurse was not taking kindly to her lecture.  
  
Unknown to Emma, she had just pulled a double shift in the emergency ward admittance area and had dealt with drunken, insulting, illegal visitors that were arrested by security with disorderly conduct two floors down, not over an hour ago. She just wasn't in the mood as she flicked her hand toward the patient's files. "Well, then that would include you." She picked up Stanley's folder and skimmed through it. "I see that he has a daughter and a father. No other immediate family."  
  
"I don't like that tone of voice and don't think I won't have a word with whoever's in charge. There was someone in his room. She just left."  
  
Sparks were evident in the air as Hank arrived just in time. "Ladies, ladies...good morning." He began to charm the nurse with his smile and his beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
The nurse gave Emma a sneer and then turned her undivided attention to Hank. "Mr. Jobson, good morning." She was going to let this morning's intrusion slide and give them the benefit due to the patient's father being present. "Debbie here was just about to go get some blood and change his catheter. Of course, you're welcome to go see him when she's finished." She continued as if Emma weren't standing there. "He had a good night. His vital signs are improving and the doctor should be here within the hour."  
  
Emma looked at the young nurse making her way into his room, she looked like she was Kyle's age. Then she looked back at Hank and the other bitchy nurse. What did she mean by a good night? He was unconscious. How could that be good? She looked through the window with the blinds pulled only halfway. The younger nurse, Debbie, had entered his room to gather the scheduled samples necessary for tests. Emma's view followed with concern as Debbie went about her business with two empty vials, each with a long needle protruding, but then averted her eyes, as she couldn't bear needles. She headed back down to the vending machine to do something about the queasiness invading her senses. Maybe they had a juice or something.  
  
It was Debbie's first week on the job and at the end of her night shift. She had hoped for pediatrics. She was so good with little kids. She had just finished drawing the blinds closed the remainder of the way and turned to look at the man in the bed. He was unconscious, thank goodness, this was going to be a piece of cake. She just had to lift the hospital gown and check the flow and change the bag, no big deal. But it was a big deal as all night a few of the others had talked about this man. His build, his looks and other parts of his body were the hot topic in the break room and some of those co-workers seemed to turn giddy with their off- handed comments. Debbie didn't like the talk when comparison became obvious it wasn't a shoe size but for the midnight shift it was their way of survival. Some of her working associates knew she had a lot of firsts to conquer with some of the duties on the graveyard shift. It was a standing initiation to help lighten the atmosphere on their floor with the new girl, so they bet her she couldn't touch the patient without her blushing. She was determined to remain professional about this whole business. Setting her shoulders prior to entering, she heard a few very faint giggles from the opposite end of the hall.  
  
The gentle rocking had felt soothing, quiet. He floated to nothing, that didn't have a feeling, nor a face. Darkness all around was starting to prickle and give way to some awareness. Sensation was just out of grasp, his hearing numb with distant motion. All movement was slow in the darkness, all he could do was listen, try to find direction.  
  
For a short while, garbled voices permeated his darkness, intermingling with remote pain, something he should be feeling but wasn't. Past memories were creeping in. Worry when he would see Holly. It'd been a long time since he held her in his arms. oh how he loved his daughter, he wanted her close to him. Then thoughts flowed erratically back and forth with pronounced scenarios. Holly's mother dead in a deserted house, Holly nowhere to be found, frantic searching.looking.an empty bedroom. Ball bearings sling through the air, with such speed, he couldn't see them, the sound of shattering glass, bodies flying through the air from explosions, Holly running through a set of glass doors, a look of desperation thrown back over her shoulder at him... at him. why can't he catch up to her? He only wants to follow her, away from the confusion, away from.what. and he can't. Something is holding him back.  
  
His chest feeling tight as a slight groan escapes his parched lips. He doesn't want this.what's happening.but he's powerless to stop it. Stop it. Desperate. Wanting to push all the bad feelings away, he reaches out as she runs, but she's far away. The sensation of falling overcomes, as he is pulled backward with sweat beads breaking out on his forehead.  
  
Busy with stowing away the second vial of blood, she didn't notice the twitch of his fingers. Movement darted under closed eyelids as her back was turned filling in the medical chart with his vitals. Things were moving right along and Debbie was anxious to finish up. She did not want to exit this room with rosy cheeks. If only they hadn't said anything, she wouldn't have given it a second thought. Being somewhat self- conscience of embarrassing the patient, let alone herself, she didn't gaze up to notice a sweating brow. Lifting the gown, she tried to avert her eyes from where her duties lie, but it wasn't easy. A nurse could not do this with eyes closed. The others had been correct, it wasn't just his frame that was huge. She proceeded to remove the catheter, trying to concentrate on her job, and. was starting to feel a little flushed. Damn.  
  
Sensation of falling never ends on a peaceful note, whether one is conscience or not. On his decent, Stanley became aware of movement. and touching. He couldn't direct it to quit or push it away. His arm was held tight. Awareness rushed in as sucked down with the falling sensation. The gentle probing continued around his private parts. Forced images clouded his head with a gun at his head, he was trying to push her off.... the one with the blonde hair...Helga...his eyes felt fuzzy and opening his eyelids felt like they were weighted down, it was such a struggle. But he managed to open them to a squint. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair, a body leaning over his private area, a rage came over him, the desperate humiliation of all that had happened.... and now it was happening again. "Off" he mumbled incoherently.  
  
Debbie looked towards his face wondering if that sound came from the patient. His eyes flickered a bit but she ignored it and continued with her job, as he had been restless the last few hours.  
  
Once again a sound escaped his mouth, "Off" This time it was plain what he said as he shouted and managed to sit up grabbing this woman by her uniform with his good hand. Pain shot up him but he pushed it to the back. He wasn't going to let this happen to him again.  
  
Debbie wasn't prepared for such a surprise attack and she screamed, thinking this guy was going to strangle her. Where was he getting all this strength from, she wondered. He had just had surgery yesterday afternoon, he had a broken arm, and an injured leg.  
  
Emma heard the scream. She dropped the juice on the ground, making a mess and darted towards the room. She pushed past the others who were a bit slow in reacting entering the room.  
  
"Get the fuck off me." He was hoarsely screaming. Within seconds he had shaken and pushed the very startled image as far away as he could muster. She fell on the floor, knocking over the IV stand. Stanley had bolted to sitting upright, his heart racing, an angry expression...and then the excruciating pain exploded in his abdomen. His eyes focused on his surroundings and then at his own body. A splint held his left arm straight. His left leg was wrapped in a Velcro cast, throbbing within the knee. With his only free hand, he clutched the far side of his abdomen, only to let out a blood-curdling cry from the pain it was causing.  
  
Emma moved to his side, "Stanley..." He didn't seem to acknowledge her but she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and tried to pull his gown back over him. "It's me, Emma. It's okay."  
  
The head nurse came rushing in through the door to the panicked atmosphere, ready with a necessary sedative medication in her pocket. "Mr. Jobson. You have to lay back down." He looked to be in a lot of agony holding his mid-drift area. He just had surgery and he shouldn't be causing this kind of aggravation to his incision. It could tear open and get infected. "Please lay down. I'll give you something for the pain." She popped out the injection and removed the lid. His eyes squinted open long enough to see more people coming toward his mostly naked, and now throbbing with pain, body. Another adrenaline loaded panic attack blossomed with what appeared to be more unidentified women emerging through his pain induced vision. One was packing a needle that looked 8" long. He panicked with the situation and attempted to defend himself. She couldn't get anywhere near him as he somehow grabbed the needle out of her hand and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Get away from me!" A presumably expensive monitor went crashing to the floor as he came halfway off the bed. He looked past the white uniformed clad woman to the others standing in the doorway, "All of you. get away from me!"  
  
"Call an orderly, we need to put him in restraints" came the firm order from the head nurse who barely kept her voice below a shout. As another nurse went to the phone, everyone seemed to stand still, waiting for the next move, not knowing how to alleviate the situation.  
  
Emma continued to stroke his shoulder and his heart rate began to decrease. He then seemed to jar out of the semi-conscious state he was in and he focused on her recognition slowly coming into view. "Emma."  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed to attempt to draw him close. He buried his head into her chest, she wrapped her arms around him, and he began to weep. The orderly stood in the door and Emma put up her hand, she didn't want any more chaos.  
  
Hank helped Debbie up and she looked up at Stanley now cradled in Emma's arms. "He's crazy. He attacked me."  
  
She ran out of the room, while the head nurse looked at Hank, "He needs to be sedated."  
  
"He's got what he needs right now. You're services aren't required at this time."  
  
"But..."  
  
Hank escorted her out and then turned his attention back to his son and Emma. Although the last few minutes had been frightening, seeing him now awake felt wonderful. But he couldn't help but wonder what had caused the aggressive reaction to that nurse. He had never seen anything like it. Stanley was fairly even keeled with his temper, so this outburst was quite a shock.  
  
Stanley began to groan and Emma gently got him to lie back down in bed. His eyes were shut but when she released him, they opened and his right hand took hold of hers. "Don't leave." His eyes looked up at her. Like his behavior, seconds before, his look was like something she had never witnessed from him. It was a mixture of fear and anger.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." A tear came to her eye and Hank moved closer to the bed.  
  
Stanley didn't let go of her hand, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to remember what had just happened to make him feel like this. The fall, he had a vague recollection of the fall, dirt and dust.... but the woman, the blonde woman.... Helga...that happened a long time ago, surely it was just a dream. But it seemed so real. And Ginger.... her face seemed to be everywhere, her voice. He didn't understand any of this. He opened his eyes again, or as far as his swollen left eye would let him, and saw Emma's concern. She turned to Hank, "Maybe we should get the doctor."  
  
He squeezed her hand and she looked back down at him. He managed a smile but because of the cuts and scrapes on his face it hurt so it was a bit uncomfortable, and cockeyed. "No....no doctor." He managed to say, but he ached. all of him and it felt like a struggle. Emma couldn't believe this was the same man who had just thrown that nurse on the floor in an angry outburst. He grimaced in pain and then added, "I feel like shit."  
  
Hank looked down at his son, "Well, if it helps any, you look like it too." Typical of his dad, he was always joking, trying to make the best of the situation.  
  
"Holly...she okays?"  
  
"She's fine, she's with Kyle and Melody. We'll bring her by later. You need to rest, Stanley. Don't talk."  
  
Stanley was a bit confused about everything. Emma and his Dad were here, he was in a hospital but he couldn't get the scene out of his mind. Helga, everyone watching...none of it made any sense. Emma noticed his look of confusion. "I don't want to be here."  
  
"Well, I don't think I have any say in that."  
  
"There's no reason for me to be here. I need to look after you and Holly..." then he added, "and Kyle and Melody. You're not safe." As he moved too quickly, the pain in his side became worse.  
  
Emma looked at Hank for some guidance and he took over. "Stanley, I'll keep them safe, you have my word. You're not to think of anything but getting better."  
  
But Stanley didn't give up, "I can't get better here. Not here."  
  
The door swung open and a well-groomed gentleman in his mid 40's wearing a white coat entered. He smiled at Stanley. "I beg to differ on that comment, Mr. Jobson, I can see an improvement already." He began checking over his chart with a detached smile. The assessment of his patient's well being was of a concern to him, mentally as well as physically. "The nurses are all abuzz about your outburst a few moments ago. I want to keep an eye on you for a few days. You are in no condition to be fighting crime just yet." He smiled as he folded the top of the metal lid back over his chart, peering over the top rim of his glasses.  
  
Stanley found him irritating and didn't think his comment was funny in the slightest. What did he know about the possible danger his family was in? Emma backed up giving the doctor some room but Stanley kept hold of her hand, squeezing it. Their eyes met and there was a pleading look from him that she wasn't sure what it was about.  
  
Though the vitals report was quite lengthy, Doctor Weller always tried a humorous approach to relay the protocol for recovery of injuries to a patient. So far he wasn't the hit he expected but he kept trying. "Well, you are one lucky fellow, Mr. Jobson. The damage is minimal in all circumstances. You won't be playing golf anytime soon, or wooing all the ladies for some time...." through the swollen face, Stanley could barely register surprise by the comment made in front of Emma but he gave the doctor his impression of a dirty look as he continued, ".but I don't see anything that could complicate your recovery, as long as you don't rush anything."  
  
Emma smiled at him, "Of course he won't."  
  
Being slightly forewarned by the staff the doctor turned to Emma, "and you are?"  
  
Emma was surprised he didn't even remember her from last night, "I'm a friend."  
  
"Girlfriend." A mumbled response came from Stanley's correction.   
  
An eyebrow slightly rose toward the bed as the doctor barely acknowledged his remark and replaced the chart on the end of the bed. He walked up to the splinted left arm and gave it a few little taps as if someone were in there. "We'll set the arm after the swelling subsides. It may require surgery with pin implants." He lifted the sheet to have a look at his leg. "Are you experiencing a lot of pain?"  
  
All of a sudden, as if prompted by the question, the many bruises were making themselves known. His back was deeply irritated as if scraped sideways from left to right, just across the shoulder blades. If he admitted what he really felt like, the vultures waiting in the wings would only delay a departure from the hospital. He let his eyes close as if resting, to answer. "Not much."  
  
Dr. Weller had popped the Velcro loose and exposed the face of the leg and knee for inspection and proceeded with his cold fingers poking and prodding, looking down but still conversing. "That's good but I don't want you to be shy about asking for something for the pain when you need it." The outside of the skin felt numb for the most part but a deep throbbing agitated by the good doctor's inspection was starting a ten-fold process. "That's what the nurses are here for." Satisfied the splint was doing its job and there was sufficient room for the expansion of swelling, he cinched the Velcro tight on the lower splint and dropped the sheet back down. "I'll check on you later." He started to head out the door and then turned towards Hank and Emma. "I want him to remain as calm as possible. I don't want anything to agitate him." His glasses had slid partway down his nose of which he brought all parties concerned into focus over the top of the rims. "We don't need a repeat of what took place here earlier, now do we?" And, as if looking for a punch line. "Right, Stanley?" With a smirk very present, he turned on his heel and left.  
  
Hank was in the same mind as Stanley. The guy was irritating. "That's what he does? He gets paid millions of dollars for that?"  
  
"He's just doing his job." Emma tried to be fair, even though she didn't like him either. Stanley's hand reached out for her again and she took it. He pulled her closer to the bed. Even with the bruises on his face he managed to look sexy to her. "Stanley, I should call Holly."  
  
He reluctantly let go. She turned to Hank, "Keep him in line." She smiled sweetly at him as she walked out the door. Stan felt like he had just been gut punched as he felt a large part of him try to follow her out. This was all quite confusing to him, waking up in the past, and that terrible hollow feeling.anticipating something that was manipulating him. he couldn't put his finger on it. something was going to happen. A sort of premonition was forming within more of his waking moments, except this one was sporting some pretty wicked horns and felt like a snake wrapped around his insides, just starting to coil tighter. His whole being had been put on high alert  
  
Hank edged closer to the bed, "She's been worried sick about you. She doesn't show it, but she's had a rough night."  
  
Hank watched the far off look in his eyes. Stanley's mind ticking over, it was obvious to Hank his son was deeply troubled by something. "Stanley, I talked with the doctor earlier today. He really think it's going to be a week in the hospital." He couldn't really read Stanley's thoughts through the bruising, he continued. " You've got a lot of healing to do. You know, I'll stay as long as you need me." He didn't think it would be too hard to re-schedule his trip home. "I can look after Holly, take care of the house. Brent and Kyle seem capable enough to run the shop." He could already see the deep worry line set into his brow. "I know what you're like, you think things are going to fall apart without you, but that won't happen."  
  
He had moved just enough to try a slight readjustment of lying in the bed. Now his ribs hurt. He didn't know there were so many sore spots that could exist at one time. "Dad, I want you to get Holly out of here, take her back to the ranch." The more he talked the more it hurt, but this was more important than the pain he was going through.   
  
"What? Stanley, that is crazy. She isn't going to want to leave you. What is going on?" This took Hank by surprise. That would have been the last thing he expected to hear.  
  
"There's trouble." He had to pause and catch his breath. "I've felt something for weeks, and I was right..." another pause.  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
"The less you know the better." He was starting to wheeze a little. "Just don't question me. Just get her the hell out of here."  
  
Hank had been sitting on a chair watched him grimace from pain that shadowed across his face. After waiting for it to subside he continued to talk to his closed eyelids. "What about school? And Emma?" Stan looked up through half lids, hoping his father would understand. He still questioned him, though quietly and very low keyed. "What am I suppose to say to Emma? And school, she isn't going to want to leave school. She has one week left." Stan's sides were too sore to pull out an answer, it really hurt to draw a breath.  
  
Emma walked back in and saw the look on their faces. She saw Stanley was agitated. "What is going on?" She gave Hank a dirty look. "Hank, are you riling him up? He needs to stay calm and still, and rest. You heard what the doctor said." Hank gave Stanley a dirty look and he looked pleased he didn't' get told off. She moved closer to the bed and took hold of his hand, leaning towards him, "Kyle's' bringing Holly, do you think you're up to more visitors or should I just let you rest?"  
  
"I want to see Holly." It sounded more like a forced whisper.  
  
"I thought so."   
  
A nurse came in very leery, the last person Stan wanted to see. He rolled his head to her direction in an attempt that his glare would run her off. His assaulted voice wasn't so convincing. "What do you want?"  
  
She turned to Hank. He had been friendly with all the nurses and they felt comfortable with him. Not like his bad tempered son. "I have to check his vitals. If it means I have to sedate him to do so, I've been told to do just that."  
  
"I'm sure that won't be necessary. My son will cooperate." He turned to Stanley. "Won't you, Stanley?"  
  
Emma watched the exchange between the two and Stanley just grunted. She started to pull away from him and he grabbed her hand tighter, "You're staying."  
  
"Okay." Her concerns were warranted. He was not himself and it seemed more than just the bump on the head and the pain he was in. Stanley was cooperative, if that's what you could call it. He allowed his blood pressure to be taken and his temperature as well. While the nurse jotted things on his chart, he gave her the most evil look the whole time. She had fidgeted with the metal enclosure trying to find the right words. Then the nurse turned to Stanley, "About the catheter...." Debbie had removed it, but a new one had yet to be administered.  
  
He shook his head, "Don't even think about it."  
  
"How do you expect to go to the bathroom, Mr. Robson?" She didn't like this guy's attitude, "or maybe you just expect us to change your sheets every time you have an accident. I suppose you're used to people waiting on you hand and foot. Well, I will tell you something. I'm in charge here. Not you."   
  
Emma felt a confrontation coming. Before Stanley could say a word she turned to the nurse. Letting go of Stanley's hand, she motioned her towards the door and whispered, "I know you're just doing your job but can we talk about this later? The doctor made it clear he wasn't to become agitated. And for some reason, this is a real sensitive subject for him."  
  
The nurse wasn't very understanding, and sarcastically questioned her, "So do you plan on taking him to the bathroom everytime he needs to go? I have other patients, you know."  
  
Emma tried to remain cool. "I understand that, and I will do what I can while I'm here. But you can be a bit more understanding under the circumstances." Emma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath trying not to become upset, she managed to look over at Stanley, his eyes closed. She knew he was putting on a brave face about the pain he was experiencing. "I just hope this isn't the way you handle all patients concerns and worries."  
  
"Don't tell me how to do my job. If it's so traumatic for him, I'll get a male nurse." She didn't even let Emma comment and headed out the door, Emma turned back to Hank and Stanley. Feeling she really hadn't done much good.  
  
* * * * * *  
* * *  
  
It was another long day at the hospital. Kyle brought the girls a little later, and although Stanley didn't say much, it was evident that he was glad to have Holly there and the reassurance that he was going to be okay was all she needed to bring her back to her old self. She and Melody had spent the best part of the morning drawing and Holly insisted on decorating the horrible dreary hospital room with their artwork. She was quite animated and told him the stories behind each and everyone.   
  
Emma stood outside the room, looking through the observation window. She could see Stanley slowly nodding his head while getting tired but she couldn't help but notice the grip he had on Holly's hand, much like the one she had experienced earlier. It was more than a warm gesture, it was as if he was afraid to let go.   
  
Hank came up behind her. He also felt some concern. Stanley's sharp words earlier were still with him. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on and why Stanley was so disturbed. He looked at Emma seeing the weariness in her eyes. She looked pale and tired.  
  
"Maybe you should go home. You could probably use a nap."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." She just stared at Stanley, then turned to Hank, "I think something's going on. That woman at the cliff side, Hank, she was the one in the bar with you the other night. And I am sure she was here this morning."  
  
Hank didn't want to add more worry, "Coincidence I'm sure. And I think you were seeing things this morning."  
  
She turned to him not realizing she had raised her voice, "Don't treat me like I'm crazy, Hank. I know what I saw. She was here and yesterday at the beach, they were arguing. I want to know who she is? What does she want with him?"  
  
Stanley had been nodding off both in part of listening to Holly talk and in exhaustion. He heard a raised voice and looked past Holly to see through the window his Dad and Emma. It was fairly obvious she was upset about something. This was all she needed, he being laid up in bed. He knew she was feeling a lot of different things. Only yesterday they had been planning a future together. She had been so happy. And he felt their lives were definitely on the right path. He felt helpless lying there, not being able to reassure or comfort her. Holly noticed his expression as he looked past her at Emma. She tried to get him to refocus on her.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
He felt so weak and weary but his concern for Emma and Holly were uppermost on his mind that he fought the feelings of exhaustion flowing over him. He managed a, "Yeah, baby." But didn't look at her. He wanted desperately to know what his Dad and Emma were talking about.   
  
Hank turned and met his gaze, seeing Stanley's worried expression he took Emma by the arm and gently pushed her away from the window.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Emma, I am taking you home. You are starting to fall apart and this behavior isn't going to do Stanley any good."  
  
"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere." She pulled free from his grip and started heading back towards the window, only to be accosted by another hand, which dragged her down the hall, much to the dismay of the hospital staff and her children.  
  
Rachel couldn't bear her like this and decided it was time to step in and knock some sense into her. The elevator door opened just in time to pull the kicking and screaming Emma into it. There was an older couple that started at both of them, and Emma just gave Rachel a dirty look while the elevator made a descent to the ground floor.   
  
They got a lot of stares and they walked through the lobby and out of the front doors. Then Rachel laid into her, "You need to pull yourself together."  
  
Emma pulled away from her and walked away from the front of the hospital where everyone was staring. Rachel followed her. The anger slowly began to turn into something else. She put her hand up to her head, feeling tears building up inside. She then turned to Rachel with another burst of anger, "You don't know what it's like. Having him lying there helpless, not knowing really what happened yesterday."  
  
"I realize this is more than just the accident. But Emma what ever is going on with him, you have to put that aside for right now and be the calming caring Emma, he needs. He is already stressed enough as it is, he's like a time bomb ready to explode, and from what I've seen in the past 24 hours is that you are his rock. He needs you."  
  
"I feel I don't know this man, Rachel."  
  
"Stop this. You do know him, he's the man who loves you, the guy that has made you alive in the past 6 months. I don't want to hear you talking like this."  
  
"I can't think straight." She put her hand to her head, feeling a little woozy.   
  
"Lack of sleep, lack of food. Emma, maybe Hank's right. You should go home and take a nap. He's talking about taking the girls back to the house for the rest of the afternoon. Stanley seems exhausted. I'm sure he loves seeing all of you, but he probably needs a rest."  
  
I can't go." Emma felt such mixed emotions.  
  
"Okay, then I'll stay with you and we'll go get something to eat."  
  
"I couldn't eat."  
  
"Well, you will make the effort." Rachel handed her a tissue out of her purse, "You got to give him reason to get better, woman, show him the Emma that's waiting for him when he's fully recovered." She raised her eyebrows, "and this won't do at all.... the tears, the 'I haven't slept in days' look, and this no eating thing.... well, you have to keep up your strength, because when this guy is fully recovered, he's going to be expecting more than a cuddle on the couch.."   
  
Emma rolled her eyes, typical of Rachel, always thinking of sex. Rachel held out her hand, "Come on, I'm sure lover boy is awaiting your tender lips upon his before he drifts off into wet dreamland."  
  
"You're horrible."  
  
"I know. But it made you smile, and it worked. Thinking about sex with Stanley is a sure fire cure for your blues, lady, that's for sure."  
  
When they got back to the room Emma saw that Stanley was asleep, Hank was glad to see Emma a little more relaxed, "Kyle and I are talking about taking the girls to a movie. I hope your friend has persuaded you to go back to the house and rest. In fact I think you need it just as much as he does. " Hank whispered.  
  
Rachel shook her head, "I'm afraid she is glued to the spot here, Mr. Jobson.  
  
But don't worry, I will keep my eye on her."  
  
Hank didn't like the thought of her staying, "Emma, please...."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll eat and Rachel will keep me company so I can't be blue or think crazy things. And I will be here when he wakes up again. I think he wants me here, Hank."  
  
"Well, that may be the case, but that boy has to learn that he doesn't always get what he wants. The nurses here can't wait to see the backside of him, he's being a royal pain in the ass. He's never been very good about being sick and he's got to see you can't do everything for him."  
  
"But I don't mind."  
  
"Emma, I really just want to take you over my shoulder and drag you out of here, but you are just as stubborn as he is and I can see the only peace of mind you're going to have today is to be here with him."  
  
Emma had already moved closer to Stanley, she gently whisked a few strands of hair away from his forehead. Hank knew she hadn't heard a word he had just said. He sighed. She was one incredibly woman, that was for sure. And he knew his son was damn lucky to have found her.  
  
Rachel noticed his expression, "She's mad about him. It's a bit sickening, isn't it?"  
  
"If we could all be so lucky....to find the kind of love those two share." He put a supporting hand on Rachel's shoulder, "We shouldn't be too long. Look after her." the children stood in the doorway, and as Hank walked out, the girls followed. Holly looking tenderly back at ther dad, as her grandfather took her hand. Only Kyle remained, and he and Rachel exchanged glances. Rachel's smiled at him reassuring him, that she was in good hands. He hesitated for a moment, then quickly entered the room giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek. Emma looked startled as she caught a smile from her teenage son as he darted out the room towards the elevator.  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
Emma couldn't eat a bite, the nausea seemed to be getting worse. She pushed the club sandwich away from her and made a face. "This smell makes me feel sick. It must be the hospital food." She wasn't about to admit she felt like she was coming down with something. When it rains, it pours.  
  
"I think you should see a doctor." Rachel finished off a Caesar salad, and noticed Emma looking at the clock and her eyes aimlessly looked around the room. "And there are a lot of nice looking ones about. This is the place to be sick, isn't it?"  
  
Emma wasn't paying attention to Rachel's normal sense of humor. "Are you finished, I want to get back to Stanley."  
  
"Okay, hold your horses, missy." She took the last swallow of diet coke and stood up. Emma was way ahead of her already out of the door.   
  
She was silent all the way up in the elevator, arms folded across her chest. Rachel couldn't help but notice the lack of color in her cheeks and her blank stare. God, she wished she would have eaten something. She looked like she was going to pass out. She moved closer to her, "Are you sure you're okay,Emma?"  
  
She nodded slowly as the door of the elevator opened. Emma felt a wave of dizziness coming again. She tried fighting it as she stepped out onto Stanley's floor. Closing her eyes for a brief moment and then opening them, she saw Ben. He was walking towards her, a smile on his face.   
  
Rachel watched her friends reaction, acknowledging the good looking paramedic heading their way. And then she noted, while just out of arms reach, her knees started to buckle, her hand went to her head.  
  
Ben's smile turned to one of concern as he quickened his step towards her. "Emma!" he called out.   
  
Rachel stood in disbelief, and felt like she was in an old Hollywood movie watching from a distance in slow motion. as Emma slowly collapsed onto the floor. 


	26. Stanley meets his match

Emma could hear noises all around her, but things were fuzzy, faces were unclear, words were unrecognizable . She felt some kind of movement. Her arms falling to her side, was someone carrying her? She felt tired and didn't want to open her eyes. Her body relaxed.  
  
When she finally came to, she found herself in a bed, Rachel and Ben hovering over her, Rachel already lecturing before she could even truly focus, "My god, Emma, I told you, you should have eaten. You aren't taking care of yourself. This is all we need is you in the hospital suffering from exhaustion and starvation."  
  
Emma rubbed her eyes, "You're being melodramatic as usual. I'm okay, I need to go see Stanley." She started to sit up and immediately felt dizzy. Ben caught her before she collapsed again, and gently helped her lay down.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Your friend, Rachel, here says you haven't been eating." He took a stethoscope and started listening to her heart rate. "so when was the last time you ate?"  
  
"This is silly. There's nothing wrong with me." The sterile metal always felt cold and chilling searching on her skin.  
  
"Oh, come on, Emma, you haven't been feeling well for the last week, sluggish, exhausted, crying over the slightest thing."  
  
Emma gave Rachel a dirty look while Ben listened intentively. Emma couldn't help but notice Ben's expression of interest of Rachel's little reminders and again tried to brush it off. "I just need to eat, I'm sure that' it,"  
  
He took her blood pressure and Rachel's curiosity got the best of her as she leaned over his shoulder, "That's a bit high isn't' it?"  
  
His eyes looked up without movement of the face, wondering how she suddenly qualified her to be an assistant "A bit. But it could be the stress of Stanley's fall which is causing it."  
  
"Of course that's it." Emma wanted this to be over. She didn't like all this fussing.  
  
But Ben wasn't so certain. "Mood swings? And what about nausea? "  
  
Emma could only sit there and mutely listen as Rachel piped in with more answers, "Mood swings... severe, and come to think of it, she has been sick to her stomach, a couple of times."  
  
"Rachel!" Emma wasn't happy with her friends eagerness with this information.  
  
As far as Ben could see, Rachel wasn't helping matters, and she was only making Emma more upset, so he thought of a way to get rid of her for a few minutes, "Rachel, why don't you go to the nurses station and get Emma a glass of iced water."  
  
Rachel eyed him learily. Not wanting to trust him. Then he gave her a smile, and winked at her,  
  
"Okay, I'll go. But you better not keep anything from me, Emma."  
  
As the door shut behind her, Ben turned back to Emma, looking at her seriously, "Emma, how long have you been experiencing mood swings, nausea?"  
  
'I don't know, a few weeks,. It's nothing. I have a lot going on, with the end of school, and things..."  
  
"When was your last period?"  
  
"What?" Emma was sure she heard him wrong.  
  
"Your period. Do you remember when your last period was?"  
  
'I don't keep track anymore, it's always been so regular...." She started to think. Why couldn't she remember when it was? She had always been regular like clockwork, but it did seem like ages ago since her last one. He couldn't possibly be thinking what she thought he was thinking? Could he?  
  
"Could you be pregnant?"  
  
"No....there's no way..."  
  
"Using birth control?" Ben crossed his arms across his chest, and Emma didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was very reminiscent of her visit to the gynecologist when she was in her teens.  
  
"Well, no...but...there's no reason to"  
  
"So you aren't sexually active?" he continued to question.  
  
She felt so stupid. Being lectured by a doctor-type person at her age about this kind of thing was incredibly embarrassing. She closed her eyes tight and turned away from him.  
  
"I take that as a 'yes' you are sexually active, using no birth control. So pregnancy is definitely a possibility."  
  
"I can't be...really..."Emma couldn't believe this discussion. This couldn't be happening to her. Not at this particular time in her life.  
  
Ben didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but by her expression he realized the possibility of being pregnant was something she wouldn't be jumping for joy over. "I take this news wouldn't be welcomed at this time."  
  
She didn't know how to respond and fumbled over words. "I don't want you to think...I mean, it's just....I have two teenagers... this is really unexpected...wow, a baby...at my age. Accidents aren't supposed to happen at my age, my god, what was I thinking?" She started to get agitated and felt on the verge of tears.  
  
Ben put a comforting hand over hers, "Look, I can test you right now. You'll know within minutes. It's no use getting upset about something till you know for sure."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, that would be probably be a good idea." She wasn't really so sure. She felt frightened and alone. Why did this have to be happening now?  
  
As Rachel came back into the room with the glass of water, Emma was now sitting up, Ben speaking quietly to her, one hand tenderly rested on her shoulder. The conversation was hushed, so Rachel couldn't make out what they were saying. "Hey, this is going to be okay."  
  
He noticed Rachel coming into the room, he quickly slipped the urine sample into his pocket, "I'll go get you something to eat. Don't go anywhere."  
  
"Thanks, Ben." Emma smiled up at him.  
  
"Don't mention it." Ben tenderly smiled back. As he turned to walk out the door, he realized he was going to get a bunch of crap for this. As it was way beyond his job description. But when had that every stopped him before.  
  
As he left, Rachel followed him with her gaze, "What's with that guy? The way he looks at you."  
  
Emma eyed him leaving the room, "He's a paramedic who helped with Stanley on the side of the cliff."  
  
"Well, he sure seems awfully attentive to you."  
  
"He's getting me something to eat. Isn't that what you want...Me to eat?" She raised her voice, obviously angry. Rachel looked concern.  
  
"Emma, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm tired, I'm hungry and I just want to be left alone." She couldn't even face her best friend, slowly drooping her head down, and covering it with both of her hands. What had she every done to deserve this?  
  
The door silently crept open and Josh peeked his head in. He noticed Emma's face in her hands, clearly on the verge of tears.  
  
Rachel turned to see Josh, and she went over to him, giving him a kiss, "Is she okay?" He whispered.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Josh moved over to her, "Emma, is there anything I can do?"  
  
She managed to smile up at Josh, then took his hand and squeezed it. "Will you go see Stanley? I just need to sit here for awhile, and get my strength back. I don't want him to see me like this, and I hate him to be alone."  
  
"Sure. I was on my way there, when the nurse told me I could find you in here." Rachel couldn't take her eyes of Emma. And knew there was something amiss here. She knew Emma better than anyone. Her facial expressions rated her as a bad actress and she couldn't hide anything from anybody. Josh took Rachel's hand, "Come on, Rachel."  
  
"I should stay, till Ben gets back."  
  
"No." Emma was adamant. "Please, I won't be long. Just don't tell Stanley about this Rachel. I don't want him to worry."  
  
"Don't worry she won't." Josh gave her the evil and eye and took her by the elbow, escorting her out.  
  
As they walked out the door and it silently finished closing on it's own, Emma buried her head in her hands and wept.  
  
* * * * * *  
* * *  
  
It started with the clear blue sky and quickly became hazy, and then storm clouds rushed in. A crack of lightening split the ground directly below his feet. He looked down. With a groaning of the soil, it split and crumbled. And he felt the world, as he knew it, slip away. and started falling.and falling.the sensation lasted in vivid detail.   
  
A large gasp of air woke Stanley. Pain flooded his senses. Closing his eyes again he discovered that he lay flat on his back with restrictive splints attached. He lay very still, taking in the sounds of muted activity beyond the half closed door, willing his breath and heartbeat to slow back down to normal. It was slightly disorienting to wake up in this strange bed with an incredible amount of pain and was not his normal routine. Forcing his eyes to cooperate they creaked open to take in all of the details of the ceiling tiles. Yes, that one dropped panel in the far corner was still crooked. He doubted the interior decorator would notice. With a muffled groan he rolled his very stiff neck to get some movement generating. A studious inspection noticed a lot of paper hanging everywhere. It wasn't until they came into focus, he produced a smile, wells as much as he could with the bruises in the way. . Ahhh. This was classic artwork adorning his walls and from a talented one at best. Holly. The last thing he had remembered as he drifted off to sleep was her voice. The warm feeling was short-lived as recollection of danger and not seeing any of his family in the vicinity caused him a little panic. Grabbing the bedrail with his right hand, he forgot that he was unable to move his left leg and began to sit. This caused a shooting pain up his left side and he bit his lip hard, causing it to draw blood. "Shit!" Curses followed his form as he lay back in bed. He closed his eyes as moistness threatening to run down his cheeks. He knew it was part in frustration, realizing he was totally dependent on others to do anything. Again they opened. Trying to focus, he noticed the call button was sitting by his right hand. Eyeing it, he was debating to push it for help as to what kind of crazed nurse it would produce. The blood started to trickle down his chin. He could only manage a half-attempt to wipe it off, as a nurse walked in.   
Plump and jolly was the best way to describe what ambled in with a nurses' uniform attached. She was not one of the original 'dirty dozen' of pain nurses and was one he hadn't seen before. Her features of bright and cheery of coming into the room dropped to a blank stare, revealing a noticeable hesitation as she came face to face with the reality that .he was awake. It was as if, the news had gotten out...he wasn't the most ideal patient and no one wanted to be assigned to his room. Still, she was determined to be a professional. "Mr. Jobson, oh, dear, what have you done here?" She took a tissue from the bedside table and wiped his mouth and chin, not realizing she was transgressing his territory boundaries of toleration.   
He just did not like to be touched other than his one and only. Immediately grabbing the tissue from her hand, "I can do that myself."   
"Of course you can." She had heard about this one. She began to tidy up things around his bed, checked the IV drip and then gave him a smile, not quite sure how she should breach the subject, "So, I would think you might need to use the toilet. Should I get a male nurse to escort you?"  
  
"I can't get up.So how the hell do you expect me go to the bathroom?" he said snidely.  
  
"Well, Mr. Jobson, you don't want a catheter or a bedpan so that means physically going to the toilet. It isn't going to be the most pleasant experience but I don't want you wetting the bed on my shift." She began to pull the sheet down, and he immediately pulled it up with his good hand. All the way to his chin. She shook her head in disbelief, "The others weren't kidding about you and your attitude, were they?"  
  
"Emma will help me." Talking felt like such a strain. It was amazing how something so natural to him now wore him out so quickly.  
  
"Emma? I don't recall a nurse named Emma."  
  
"My girlfriend....she should be here." He continued looking towards the window...where the hell was she?  
  
"Oh, I know who you mean. The one who fainted in the hallway."  
  
"What?" Stanley started to sit up momentarily forgetting and them immediately remembering what the pain felt like.  
  
"You really have to just lie still, Mr. Jobson. We wouldn't want that incision to open up again, now would we."  
  
He hated her condescending voice, and barked back, "Where is she? Emma?" The door swung open and Josh and Rachel opened the door.  
  
The nurse smiled at both of them and looked at Josh, "It would really be a relief to me if you could help him to the bathroom. He won't let any of us near him. All I can say is I pity this Emma woman for having to put up with him day in and day out."  
  
As she walked out Josh smiled at Stanley, "What happened to all the women fawning all over you? Ever since I got here all I've been hearing is what a pain in the ass you've been." He walked over to the bed and lowered the bed rail.  
  
"I'm laid up in a hospital bed and that's what you come here to tell me? Thanks Josh, so much for bedside manner."  
  
Josh smiled, "Well, you got to admit it's a new phenomenon. I'm used to all the women talking about how wonderful you are. And to think they have the opportunity to look after you in bed....and instead they are drawing straws to see who gets to deal with you."  
  
"Very funny, Josh..." His mumbled words were met with a smirk. Josh shooed Rachel out and helped Stan. It was a long a painful process. After the wheel chair and a lot of patience peppered with an occasional curse word, the mission was accomplished.  
  
Stan felt a relief as Josh helped back onto the bed, and he lowered his battered body back onto the firm mattress, closing his eyes. He wasn't about to tell Josh the room was spinning the entire trip. Josh went to the door and let Rachel back in.  
  
The nurse had been waiting in the wings, also and took the opportunity to arrive with his medication. She knew what technique might work with this type of patient. Wait for re-enforcements, namely friends, to help. Handing the medication to Josh and silently pleading with her eyes, he again attained the impossible.  
  
When Stanley opened his eyes Josh was holding the cup containing his medication. Stanley glanced from the nurse to Josh, "Didn't know you were on their side, Josh."  
  
"Hey, Stan, you got to get better for Holly and Em, nobody wants you in here. So just take the damn stuff." Stanley reluctantly took the pill, and Josh offered him a glass of water with a straw.  
  
The nurse smiled triumphantly, "Now I don't want Mr. Jobson agitated. And he really should be resting, so you can only stay for a short while. The medication might make him drowsy and his speech could be slurred." she addressed Josh, Rachel was distracted looking towards the opened door.  
  
Stanley spoke up,"You know, you could address me, Tell me what's going on. But no, you treat me like I'm a child..."  
  
The nurse cut him off, waving a finger at him, "Mr.Jobson, I have just about had enough of you. I can easily escort your friends out this minute and take away your visitor privileges for the afternoon, and make your life miserable."  
  
"Isn't that what you're already doing?"  
  
Josh felt a major confrontation about to erupt, and smiled at the nurse, "He'll behave, you know he's not himself." Josh gave him a pleading look, to just play along, "We promise to not stay long and wear him out." The nurse liked this young man, he seemed sensible, unlike the one glaring at her from his bed.  
  
She headed for the door, Stanley cursing under his breath, when she turned and he faked a smile, "I will be seeing you later, Mr. Jobson. A moment I am anxiously looking forward to."  
  
As she left Josh looked over at Stanley,"my god, where did they find that one?"  
  
But Stanley was now more interested in Rachel. Who hadn't spoken a word since she entered the room. This was so unlike her, she was the one who never lacked something to say. She kept peeking out the door, and was incredibly distracted, "Rachel, where's Emma?"  
  
Rachel still didn't acknowledge him and Josh answered, "I think your dad took the kids to the movies, thought they needed a break."  
  
Stanley didn't wait for him to finish, "the nurse said she fainted. Rachel, what happened?"  
  
"She hasn't been eating. It's nothing." but the way she said it, it didn't sound like nothing to Stanley. "she'll be here in a minute. I am sure she just wanted to freshen up a bit."  
  
Josh tried to make light conversation but stopped mid-sentence when he realized Stan was distracted by something outside. Both Rachel and Josh turned to see what caught his interest. And saw through the half pulled blinds, Emma and Ben, standing facing each other. One hand on her shoulder, the other gently wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
Ben wiped the tear from her cheek, "This has been a lot for you to deal with, don't make any decisions right now. There's plenty of time. And you know you can always talk to me." He looked up to find an audience from in the room, feeling a bit awkward he removed his hand from her shoulder and smiled at Stanley and the others. "I think someones waiting for you."  
  
Emma turned around. She wasn't really ready to face him. Why did she feel that everything she felt was written all over her face. He would be able to sense something was wrong and she wasn't ready to breach the subject yet. He was staring at her, it wasn't the loving caring gaze that usually radiated from those eyes. And Emma couldn't face them. She quickly averted her eyes from his gaze and then moved away from the window, her hand nervously found the door handle, but felt reluctant to turn it.  
  
Turning back to Ben, she looked up into his eyes, "I don't want him to know. Not now."  
  
Ben wasn't sure this was the best approach, but she obviously had her reasons. He followed her in, wanting to check up on the patient he helped off the cliff face...but this time it seemed like it wasn't just a follow up, routine visit. He was now personally involved in this woman's life. What was he getting himself into?  
  
She took a deep breath and headed over to the bed, gently kissing Stanley's forehead, he was well aware of the good looking man behind her and he took his free hand drawing her face close to his, looking her straight in the eyes, hers inches from his, "I don't get a proper kiss?"  
  
Emma blushed, in front of her friends, "Stanley, not here. And besides, your face is all bruised. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't hurt me." he drew her face to his and despite the slight amount of pain from the bruising on his left side of his face, he managed to kiss her. Emma was a bit taken aback, it had to hurt as the left side of his face was swollen.but Stanley behaved as if nothing had happened. His kiss was soft, warm and gentle. His right hand stroked her cheek, sensuously. It felt wonderful and for those few seconds as her eyes were closed, it was as if it was yesterday morning, before the accident. He then looked past Emma at the stranger, hoping to get a reaction. She was his. He wanted this guy to know it.  
  
Emma stood back, then looked at Ben feeling embarrassed, she didn't know where to begin but Ben stepped forwards, "Stanley, glad to see you doing so well. I'm Ben, I was on the cliff face with you. You probably don't remember much about that. But I wanted to check in on you." Stan had a vague recollection of men talking to him up on that cliff, but it was fuzzy like everything else. But this guy, for some reason he was rubbing Stan the wrong way. He wasn't here to check up on him, he was checking out Emma. And he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Emma didn't like the look on Stanley's face. Was another outburst about to take place. She moved back to the bed and sat on the edge, taking hold of his hand smiling at him. "He's been wonderful, Stanley. We owe him a lot."  
  
Ben didn't like this kind of admiration. It wasn't called for,he was incredibly modest, "I didn't do anything out of the ordinary." Stanley felt a rage of jealousy inside, and he was desperately trying to hold it back. He was almost glad when the nurse reappeared in the room carrying a beautiful vase of flowers.  
  
"too many people in here. I'm really sorry, but it will have to be 2 at a time." She smiled at Stanley, "You are one popular man, Mr. Jobson. I can see that." She set the vase on his nightstand, "And these..." she took a sniff into the flowers, "aren't they beautiful. The just arrived."  
  
Ben put a hand on Emma's arm, and whispered, "I got to run. I'll keep in touch." Emma smiled at him sweetly, Stanley was not paying one bit of attention to what the nurse was rattling on about in the background. He was more interested in the exchange between Emma and this guy. Ben turned to Stanley, "And you take it easy, get yourself better....you've got a beautiful woman waiting for you, in my book, that's the best medicine there can be."  
  
Stanley furrowed his brow at him, and Ben took this as his cue to leave. There was a brief exchange of eye contact between he and Emma as he sauntered out of the room.  
  
Stanley's gaze went directly to Emma, and she immediately averted her gaze. Awkwardly she went to the flowers and looked in the card, reading the short note. Anything to not having to look at him. She noticed it wasn't signed. She thought about the woman from yesterday and this morning. She couldn't hide her concern from anyone. Rachel moved over to her, "Who are they from? This is a $50 bouquet easily." She then smiled over at Stanley, "One of those La Jolla widows missing your service, no doubt, Stan."  
  
Stanley would have loved to come up with a snide remark, but just couldn't, the medication and the pain...a mixture of the both really had dulled his senses immensely.  
  
Josh turned to her, "Stop it, Rachel."  
  
"I was joking. Trying to lighten things up." He took her by the arm, "I think we'll leave you two for a bit." and he pulled her out of the door.  
  
With Rachel and Josh gone from the room there was some awkward silence. Emma twirled the card between her fingers over and over, when finally Stan broke the silence. "Are you going to read the card? What's it say?"  
  
Emma looked over at him knowing she was horrible at hiding anything."You know the usual."  
  
"Never gotten flowers before, so what is the usual?"  
  
Emma cleared her throat, feeling a lump there. The news she had just received a few minutes ago was still in the forefront of her mind, what was she going to do. There were so many things to think about now and she had no idea what she was going to do about any of them. And then these flowers and the message...she felt numb. she began to read outloud slowly, "Incredibly disheartened with the news of your recent accident, but am informed you are on your way to a full recovery. Resilient as ever. Looking forward to seeing you again very soon...a friend." She looked over at him. Hoping for some kind of answer. Who was this mysterious friend? But he was hiding something. She took a deep breath and turned away from him.  
  
"Never really cared much for flowers. You know, why don't you take them out to the nurses station. I've been such a dick, it might put me back in their good graces."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." The strain was evident between them. Emma holding back the news that really Stanley had every right to be apart of. This new development with the mysterious friend wasn't helping matters. It was obvious to her he was hiding something. This woman from his past whoever she was. What was she thinking only yesterday, believing that she could trust him. Right now, she felt so betrayed. Why had she been kidding herself about how the past didn't matter. Clearly it did, and it wasn't going to go away, like she had hoped. As every minute slipped by, she felt the less she knew about this man.  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Emma wasn't surprised when she was called into the principals office on Monday. And even less surprised when she walked out without a job. She knew it was coming. Of course it was one more thing she didn't need right now, but she decided to give her 5th grade class the best last week of school ever. Being with the kids distracted her from Stanley's accident, from the baby...but there was Holly. She was taking her dad's hospitalization fairly well, but she had become so reliant on Emma, even at school. She didn't want to play with the kids at recess, she wanted to help Emma in the classroom. She jabbered consistently about how things were going to be when they all moved in to her house. Something that Emma was now having doubts about. Things had gotten so complicated in the last few days.  
  
She ate in her room for lunch. Feeling overwhelmed. Not wanting to face Rachel, because she was sure that the news was out about her losing her job. And she really didn't feel like talking about it. She was going through a cupboard, she figured she might as well start packing up stuff, when Rachel entered the room.  
  
"I won't have you in here sulking."  
  
"Does it look like I'm sulking?" Rachel thought it was weird that Emma seemed to be handling this new development fairly well. "I'm just not in the mood for company."  
  
"Of course I'm an exception." She pulled up a chair, right next to her.  
  
Emma ignored her and continued sifting through the papers, tossing most of it into a trash can next to her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Emma turned to her slowly, giving her a cynical look, "Okay?! That's an interesting term under the circumstances. Stanley fell off a cliff this weekend, we're looking at possibly 6 weeks before he will be able to get around on his own. I've already had 4 calls from the hospital. He wants to make sure Holly is okay, that I'm keeping an eye on her. The last call was a nurse informing me that they had to remove the phone in his room because he was getting agitated, and he needed to rest. Like I was the reason for his agitation." She sighed then continued, " Oh and let's see, I lost my job, and I'm not sure how I'm going to be feeding my kids in the months to come.. I've had very little sleep. Holly clings to me all night, Melody can't understand why she can't stay at Stanley's with me, why she can't miss school. She says I am being unsympathetic to her needs. That Stanley's accident has deeply effected her. She acts like he's her father."  
  
Rachel took it all in and was amazed she didn't even break stride, "Well, he's been like one to her. A month ago, you would have given anything for her to feel that way. Why the sudden change?"  
  
She didn't want to get into any of this right now, "Look I'm tired. I still have a class to teach...life goes on....and somehow I'll get through. There isn't anything I can do about those things..." She thought about the baby. How could she possibly take care of a baby.....she could barely take care of herself and the two kids she already had. Rachel watched her curiously. Wanting to know what was going through her mind.  
  
"Maybe you should stay at your own place tonight. Get a good nights sleep. I am sure Hank can handle Holly for the evening. As I recall, your buddy Ben was pretty adamant about you getting some rest and eating properly."  
  
"Holly needs me right now."  
  
"and what about your own family."  
  
"They'll be fine,Melody's just being overdramatic. Holly lost her mother just last year, it means a lot to her, me being there. She doesn't want to admit she's afraid, but she is. She's afraid of losing him. If I can be of some comfort to her than that's what I'll do." She took a breath and then refocused on the cupboard, " Of course I think Stanley has gotten her hopes up, she wants me to move in today and be her mother. I'm not so sure I can live up to these dreams of hers."  
  
Rachel got off her chair and kneeled on the floor next to Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing Emma to turn and look at her. "Wait one second. You never said he asked you to marry him."  
  
"He hasn't. But he did ask me to move in." Emma said it so nonchalantly, she continued with her rummaging.  
  
"Well....Emma that's something."  
  
"Don't, Rachel...you don't know anything. Things are pretty shit for me right now, okay."  
  
"I realize that. But at the end of the day, Stanley loves you."  
  
Emma abruptly stopped sorting thought the papers and looked at Rachel seriously, "Does he?"  
  
"We are not going down this road again, Emma. Of course he does."  
  
Emma felt herself losing the cool composure she had been putting on all day. . She had held herself together this long and she kept telling herself she wasn't going to start crying. Emma took a deep breath trying desperately to hold back the tears.. But it was no use, burying her face in her hands and she began to sob. Rachel put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I know you're worried about Stanley. But there's something else isn't there?"  
  
"I lost my job, Rachel." she mumbled through her hands.  
  
"I'm not stupid, something was going on yesterday, Emma. You and that paramedic. You're keeping something from me."  
  
"Oh, that's good, I'm having an affair with a guy I met 2 days ago. Come on Rachel."  
  
"So what is it? Are you sick?" Emma couldn't look at her, leaving her face covered by her hands.  
  
Rachel worriedly began to review her best friends symptoms of crying spurts, fainting and throwing up. Her cousin Rebecca had very similar symptoms a few months ago.thinking it was the flu, only to be told....oh, no, could Emma be pregnant? Putting tow and two together, she couldn't contain herself. "Oh, my god.....you're pregnant. Emma, are you pregnant?"  
  
Silence was all she got from the crotched body, still sitting on the floor. "you are." Rachel seemed ecstatic, "That is so wonderful. My god, Emma....."  
  
Emma wished she could be as happy as her friend seemed to be. Ever since she had found out she seemed to be slipping deeper and deeper into a funk. She found herself thinking about things that would never have crossed her mind 17 years ago when she found out about the coming arrival of Kyle. And she didn't like the thoughts she was having.  
  
Rachel continued, "You haven't told him, have you? What are you waiting for? I can't think of better medicine for him right now."  
  
"I haven't told him because I don't know what I'm going to do about it."  
  
"It? Emma, it's Stanley's baby you're carrying. And what do you mean what are you going to do about it? You're going to marry the guy and have his baby. There's nothing to think about."  
  
If only it could be so easy. "Oh, right, he'll marry me now...I forgot. Get pregnant, you get the guy." she said cynically.  
  
"You don't have any doubt that he wouldn't, surely?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm sure he would, Rachel. Stanley does the right thing. He married his first wife when she was pregnant and look how that ended up."  
  
"You are not his first wife. You haven't tried to trap him."  
  
"I haven't decided if I want this baby, Rachel." As she said it she stood up and looked at the clock. Her class would be heading in the room at any minute.  
  
Rachel was shocked, "I didn't hear you just say that, Emma."  
  
"I'm afraid you did. I have had my babies. 2 of them. Maybe I want to do something else with my life other than be a mother."  
  
"You can't even be seriously thinking about an abortion. You love kids, Emma."  
  
"I'm not going to talk about this with you. This is my decision." She nervously began to shuffle papers, a few of them dropped to the floor. That word, abortion...it had been popping into her head all day, and now Rachel actually saying it made the whole thing seem so real and frightening. Was she really contemplating abortion?  
  
Rachel was incredibly upset, she picked up the few dropped papers and placed them in Emma's hands, facing her. She couldn't believe Emma was thinking about abortion. It was just so unlike her, Emma's eyes met hers and Rachel flew into her hard, "And what about Stanley's right to know? What a bout a father's rights?"  
  
Emma threw the papers on the desk and stood her ground, "I swear Rachel if you say anything to him about this, our friendship will be over."  
  
"You're not going to tell him?"  
  
"Not now. God, Rachel, why can't you just leave me alone. You don't have any idea what I'm going through right now. "  
  
Neither one of them saw Holly approach the classroom, standing in the doorway. She didn't like the confrontation she was witnessing. Seeing Emma so upset. She started thinking about her dad..and she panicked. Something must have happened. She felt her heart starting to race and her breathing began to quicken. Emma heard the odd noise coming from behind her and saw a panic stricken Holly bracing herself against the doorway.  
  
Emma ran to her side, "Holly, sweetie, what is it? Are you okay?"  
  
"Something's happened to my dad hasn't it? He's gotten worse, hasn't he?" her voice quivering.  
  
Emma was now kneeling and took Holly in her arms, "Oh, no...nothing's happened to your dad."  
  
"But you're so upset. You've been crying."  
  
Quickly Emma responded with something Holly would except. "I want him to be better today, just like you do. That's all... I want to be able to call the shop and he'll pick up the phone...I want to see him play with Scrap in the backyard...this is just a hard time for all of us. But he's going to be fine, okay. Believe me when I tell you that."  
  
She managed a smile, "I want him to come home too."  
  
"Well, if the nurses have their way, it will be sooner than we think....if he continues to be so cranky and fowl mouthed to them, I'm afraid they'll kick him out."  
  
Holly giggled, "He is cranky isn't he?"  
  
"Just a little bit." Kids began to file into the classroom, past them. With a reassuring push, Holly headed over to her desk and Emma stood up, Rachel laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't do anything stupid."  
  
Emma didn't say anything and moved over to the whiteboard and began to write down an assignment. Rachel left quietly, looking back at her best friend. She had to believe that Emma would think this through and make the right decision.  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
Hank spent the better part of the day with Stanley. He witnessed his agitation of being bed ridden, the pain was the least of his worries, and his continuous frantic phone calls to Emma about Holly's safety were disturbing, Hank left the room briefly to speak to the doctor, in hopes of being enlightened about Stanley's behavior. The physician was sure it was just the annoyance of being so dependent on others. He didn't mean to be gone as long as he was, but they began talking about the insertion of the pin in his arm, that was to take place that afternoon. Stanley was still not keen on the nurses and became irate if there wasn't someone there with him.  
  
Stanley was just about to pick up the receiver when the nurse entered the room. He gave her the evil eye and continued to dial, as she moved closer to the bed to take his blood pressure. "do you have to do that now? I have to make an important phone call." Stanley pressed buttons so quickly, and got a busy signal, "damn it." he cursed at the phone, "Emma, get off the frigging phone."  
  
The nurse quickly grabbed the phone away from him. He wasn't prepared for this and his reflexes were slow. The nurse smiled triumphantly. Once again she was the victor. She didn't know why there had been so many complaints about dealing with this man. She was having no problems whatsoever.  
  
"Dammit! Give me that phone back!"  
  
"Mr. Jobson. You're blood pressure's up and I've been ordered to do what needs to be done to get your vitals back under control!" She didn't mean to be so forceful but she knew this was the only way to deal with his kind. His surgery to finalize and insert the pin was due to take place later this afternoon and the doctor would not be happy if this outburst upset the O.R. Schedule. He had a pressing golf game the following day, and had specifically scheduled a late time so he could hit a few balls at the driving range.  
  
Stanley was determined, the phone cord was the tenuous connection to his life outside this room and the walls were already starting to feel closed in. He hung on with ever last bit of strength he could muster. . At the other end of the line was a more determined and (unfortunately for Stan) a more experienced nurse that raised 5 boys on her own. She narrowed her gaze, as she really didn't want to rip the cord out of his hand.  
  
"Mr. Jobson. Will you please. let go. of the cord." It was phrased as a command, not a request.  
  
"I need to call Emma. You don't seem to understand how important it is I talk to her." He intended for her to be intimidated by the bruised infused glare and his one-handed death grip on the taunt phone line.  
  
The head of the department RPN, busily examining an armload of reports, crossed the open doorway, hesitated and reversed to take a second look. "Louise." She calmly refrained from smiling. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No honey." She answered steadfastly while her eyes remained locked on their target. "Mr. Jobson will be cooperating with me very soon, one way or the other."  
  
"Yes, I assume he will, won't he?" Now the smile was filtering through accompanied with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Inserting a worn pen through her hair perched on an ear, the armload of reports gained her full attention again and she continued on her way.  
  
Louise's eyes never left his, nor the stretched cord pulled from here to eternity. Reaching into a deep pocket, out came a pair of authenticated standard medical issued scissors, ready for any type of an emergency situation. This was just deemed such a situation.  
  
He blinked as the empty line whished back to limply thump his right bicep. Holding up the handset with the dangling cord attached, he was numbed with the unexpected action. There was a load of anxiety starting to tumble into the nervous system. How in the heck could he get a hold of anyone now?  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to make my call now? I'm int tiled to a phone in my room." She wasn't listening as she reached into her other handy dandy pocket and pulled out her ever present one-shot. She opted for this mini stainless steel pistol grip syringe with the clear see through tube. It was always there in case of emergencies. Be prepared. That was the motto.  
  
Stanley didn't like the look of that thing whatsoever, "What do you think you are doing? I don't need that, I told you before. I have to be alert, you don't seem to understand...what could happen to my family." The IV tube in one hand, she jabbed the thin needle and inserted a safe portion of cc's into the v-neck insertion sleeve. Letting it drop she read off the vitals on the monitor that had become even more agitated as the session wore on.  
  
His head hurt, this damn useless arm lying straight out at his side was pulsing and he could hardly draw in a deep breath. The outside lifeline had just been cut and now he had been given something, to calm him down...no doubt. Full of frustration, he turned his head toward nurse Louise, intending to pin her to the wall with a death glare.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
"Now, Mr. Jobson. I want you to take a deep breath and try to count to 20."  
  
"You don't get it, do you? My family could be in danger I need to talk to Emma."  
  
"I'm afraid this is in your best interest, Mr. Jobson. You will thank me in the end." She stepped closer to test his response.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that. And what the fuck do you know about my best interests under the circumstances." Prickles of sweat broke over his brow. He could feel his heart beat clear to the end of his busted arm's fingers. They were really starting to thump now, the same as his toes down his left leg.  
  
"You're not to be calling anyone until the doctor gives you any clearance to use this phone. This kind of behavior is decremental to your recovery." She was able to get within arm's reach of him now. He wouldn't be putting up a fight much longer.  
  
"You don't understand." It was becoming apparent the words were difficult to get out. "Holly." He couldn't support the weight of the handset anymore and let it come to rest on his chest. "Holly. she's." He was feeling very flushed and sick to his stomach.  
  
"Holly. Is she your daughter?" Louise had vaguely heard of some of the family.  
  
His nose tingled and his tongue was going numb. "She's .in. danj.rr." It came out in a whisper. He closed his eyes as the back of his jaws tingled. That was an obvious sign of foreign matter coming up the tubes. He didn't think he could handle what was going to happen.  
  
"Mr. Jobson, you've got to listen to me and try to relax. If you don't relax, the nausea your experiencing will only get worse." She gentled released the remaining phone part from his hand. "Relax now. Count to 20."  
  
Louise felt a slight breeze as the door opened, she turned to find Stanley's father entering, a worried look crossed his brow. "Is everything alright? Surely it's too early to be sedating him for the surgery."  
  
"Everything is fine, Mr. Jobson. He was just a little agitated. His blood pressure incredibly high." Hank noticed the cut phone line, and receiver now sitting on the bedside table.  
  
Stanley looked up at his Dad, trying to speak with no words coming out. Hank moved to the side of the bed, "Don't fight it, son. Listen to the nurse. Everything is going to be alright. Just relax." He really had no choice. If he didn't, he was going to lose his cookies right here and now. With a slight nod of his head, he took a shallow breath and held it a few seconds longer. Breathing deep was a lost cause. It hurt like hell. Laying there trying to will the anxiety away, he felt a cool damp washcloth rest on his forehead. He'll only keep his eyes shut a few more seconds until his stomach settled. Then he was going to give her a piece of his mind.  
  
Much to the nursing staff's delight, Stanley remained out cold all the way up to his surgery. Of course it had the opposite effect on Holly and Emma, who arrived at the hospital after school, only to find him in a comatose state. It was obvious of their dissapointment as they reached Stanley's room just as Hank was leaving it.  
  
"I'm afraid he's out for the rest of the afternoon. They're suppose to be preparing him for surgery very soon." Emma looked past him, gazing on Stanley who looked incredibly peaceful. After this morning's phone calls she couldn't help but be a bit concerned. But the sight of him asleep now was such a contrast.  
  
Hank was very aware of Emma's concern, but she sure put on a good front for Holly. She smiled down at Holly, "Well, at least he's not throwing daggers at the nurses." Holly managed a giggle. Hank loved the rapor they seemed to have together. He knew all Holly wanted next to her dad's recovery was having this woman move in with them and be her mother. But he sensed some uneasiness in Emma yesterday and it was still evident in her demeanor today.  
  
Holly tugged on her grandpa's arm, gazing up into his eyes,"I can be really quiet and I promise I won't disturb him. Please let me sit with him, grandpa?" she pleaded.  
  
"Go ahead, but quiet as a mouse and don't let the nurses see you."  
  
Holly quietly entered his room, and Hank and Emma watched as she pulled up a chair and happily sat by the side of his bed watching him sleep.  
  
Hank smiled and turned to Emma, "She seems to be doing okay."  
  
Emma just nodded, not really listening.  
  
"Doctor says he's looking at Thursday for his release. I'm going to need to get back to Texas by Saturday. Stanley's going to need someone to look after him."  
  
She slowly turned to him, "I can't do that Hank. I have my own kids to look after. It's not that I don't want to, but.."  
  
Kyle had told Hank last night that his dad was taking him and Melody to England next week. Something was up with Emma that was for sure. "Well, I'm sure I can arrange for a live in nurse for awhile, till he's back on his feet, although I think he might have a major fit about that."  
  
"He can't always have his way, Hank."  
  
He desperately wanted to question her, why was she behaving like this? But decided against it. She needed some time.  
  
"He wants me take Holly back to Texas."  
  
This was the first she had heard of this plan, "I'm surprised Holly didn't mention it to me."  
  
"Because she doesn't know." He looked through the window at his granddaughter and son, knowing she wasn't going to be happy about this plan one bit. "Stanley is extremely worried about her. He thinks it would be best for her."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Stanley knows best." she said cynically. She didn't want to get upset but she felt herself becoming agitated, she turned away from the window nervously looking around, then back to Hank, "You know, I think I'm going to go down to the cafeteria. Holly's in good hands. I just need some time to myself."  
  
Hank knew how difficult all this was for her, but she was holding something back. That was obvious. This wasn't the woman he had met a few days ago. The one that had a sparkle in her eye when she gazed at his son. He took a deep sigh and decided to let it go for now. He was glad Stanley was asleep so he didn't have to witness her mood. He opened the door of the room and joined his granddaughter.  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
Thursday was actually the last day of school and on Friday Josh brought his truck over and helped Emma load up all of her things. Rachel and Josh said they would get the stuff back to her house, since she had promised Stanley she would be at the hospital as soon she could. The doctor hadn't yet given him the green light on his release. And Emma had stayed away from the topic.  
  
Emma showed up just as the doctor was rattling off what Stanley would need to do for a full recovery, and he then handed Hank a list of reliable private nurses. Emma stood at the back of the room, not really listening to what the doctor was saying. Catching a word here and there. Holly was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at his dad, "You can throw that away. I have Emma." He gave her a smile, and she couldn't face him. "Emma?" he questioned as she walked over to the window, her back to him.  
  
The doctor noticed the tension, "Well, Mr. Jobson, I will get those release forms started." He had no intention of being apart of this lovers quarrel.  
  
Stanley turned to his dad, "Take Holly outside." Holly looked at her dad, recognizing the tone of his voice. She quickly got off the bed and followed Hank out of the door.  
  
Once the room was empty he spoke softly, "I want you to stay with me, I thought that was clear."  
  
Emma turned to him, not wanting to get upset, "You never asked me."  
  
"I didn't think I had to. I can't have a nurse, Emma. I don't want a nurse, I want you." He wasn't angry, there seemed to be a kind of desperation in his voice,  
  
She felt horrible. She had been so wrapped up in her own problems the last few days, that she hadn't really thought about Stanley being released and how he was going to cope. She recalled the other day, the attack on the nurse. The frequency of his nightmares since he was in the hospital. His growing concern for her safety as well as Holly's.  
  
She moved closer to the bed, his right hand reaching out for her. The desperation in his eyes, she slowly extended her hand and his fingers wrapped around hers, squeezing them tight. "I'm hardly a nurse. How do I know how to look after you, take care of your needs."  
  
"There you have no problem." He smiled wickedly at her. Or tried to anyhow, he was still experiencing a substantial amount of pain in the left side of his face.  
  
"And there's a major reason why I shouldn't be looking after you. You should have someone like Louise. Someone hard nose to boss you around and keep you in line." At the mention of her name Stanley grimace.  
  
"How could you wish the likes of her on me? She doesn't have one caring bone in her body. She likes to torture and administer pain every chance she gets."  
  
Emma couldn't help but smile, then he continued, "I have faith that you can keep me in line.....and I promise to be good."  
  
"And what is your definition of good, Stanley? The doctor has been reluctant all week to send you home, because you disobey orders and have only caused a delay in your recovery."  
  
"It will be different at home with you. Come on, give me a chance...if after a week if you feel it's too much, I'll let you hire a nurse....It just makes sense you staying with me. Your kids will be gone, Holly is off to Texas with Dad. "  
  
"I just wish you didn't assume everything."  
  
Stanley noticed she hadn't once looked him in the eye and now she was looking down at her feet. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, "This hasn't been fair on you, I know. Your kids are off to England, and you get stuck with a crotchety invalid. I was hoping this weekend I'd be moving you into the house."  
  
"There's plenty of time for that."  
  
"You're dissapointed, I know that. Everything was going fine...." He thought about Ginger's appearance on the cliff top, and closed his eyes tight. Emma noticed the agitation in his voice and looked at him, his eyes closed tight, as if he was experiencing more pain.  
  
"Stanley, are you okay? Maybe I should get a nurse."  
  
"No." he opened his eyes and gave her a cockeyed smile, "Lay down next to me, so I can hold you."  
  
"You're crazy. There would be a nurse in here in a flash, Stanley."  
  
"I don't care. I'm getting released today." His thumb now sensuously stroking her hand, Emma sighed. He knew he had her, "Go close the blinds." She looked down at him, as he let go of her hand, and gave her a little nudge. She slowly walked to the window and peered out to see a group of nurses at the nurses station, chatting and going over patients charts. Hank and Holly nowhere to be seen. Emma assumed he had taken her to the cafeteria. She closed the blinds, and then headed back to his bed. She released the safety bar and gently climbed on the bed laying on her left side, his good arm around her shoulders. Being able to touch her again, caused an excitement in him, which he wasn't quite prepared for. Despite the pain in turning his head, he faced her, smelling her hair, gently kissing her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks. Emma wanted to cry. She missed him. She could never deny what she felt for him. For those few moments feeling him next to her, all her problems seemed to vanish. His hand went to her hair, and he found her lips. She voluntarily parted them and Stanley's tongue gently found hers. Emma's hand resting on his chest, began to gently stroke him. She had no idea what she was doing, but she felt incredibly turned on. She pulled back his sheet, and her hand found it's way down his chest, Stanley's breathing began to quicken as her fingers found what they were looking for, he unexpectedly responded with a gasp and the door swung open.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" a voice bellowed and Emma quickly jumped up, the movement from her quick departure of the bed caused the jarring of his leg and Stanley let out a muffled cry. Emma moved far away from the bed, towards the window as the Louise's beady eyes blazed into her. She then turned back to Stanley.  
  
"I've come to get you dressed."  
  
"Like hell you will, Emma can do it." Stanley muttered.  
  
"I'm sure she can. It seems Emma can do a lot of things." The nurse laid a change of clothes on his bed. Hank had brought him a loose pair of shorts and a tshirt. "Well, I will leave you to it." She pulled open the blinds, "and I think it's best we leave these open from now on. I can't say that I'm not glad you are leaving Mr. Jobson, but you have made my shift much more exciting that is for sure." She gave Emma a wink, and left the room.  
  
Stanley laughed despite the pain it caused, Emma feeling incredibly self conscious, slowly found Stanley's joy contagious, smiled and then stifled a giggle. "So I guess you'll stay at the house." Stanley commented.  
  
"I guess so." Stanley smiled triumphantly, as the door opened and Hank and Holly entered. They couldn't help but notice that all seemed fine between the two of them again. And Holly climbed up on the bed next to her dad.  
  
"Grandpa says I can ride everyday all day if I want."  
  
Holly hadn't been completely convinced going to Texas was in her best interests, but Hank seemed to have just sold her. And Stanley was glad. He didn't want her to go away frightened or worried about him. He turned to Hank, as he toussled Holly's hair, "Don't spoil her too much , Dad."  
  
"That's what grandad's are for right, Holly." Holly smiled back at her grandpa and then back at her dad., nodding her head.  
  
"And I don't have to worry about you. Because Emma is going to take good care of you. But I bet you'll miss me."  
  
"Every minute." He looked past Holly at Emma, and gave her a wink. Emma could help but notice the change in him. Of course he was anxious to get home, but the angry paranoid Stanley that had existed over the past few days seemed gone. She was well aware of the calming effect she seemed to have on him. The comfort she tended to be able to give to him. But it wasn't going to be an easy few weeks. There were a lot of issues that needed to be addressed once he was feeling better. They both had secrets now, and Emma realized she was doing to him what she had accused him of on more than one occasion. She was keeping things from him. Her losing her job and more important the child that she was carrying, her hand automatically went to her abdomen and rubbed it gently. She was totally oblivious to the conversation in the room, when she heard her name. She turned to look at the others. Hank had obviously been joking about something, chuckling and smiling her way. But she had no clue what. Stanley saw the far off gaze, her hand resting on her abdomen. A look of slight concern covered his face.  
  
Trying to recover from the awkward situation, she moved towards the bed and picked up the clothes...handing them to Hank, "Help your son get dressed. I think we're all a bit anxious to get home," She helped Holly off the bed and leaned over kissing Stanley. Holly waited at the door.  
  
Stanley didn't let Emma go so easily, holding onto her hand, "you said home."  
  
"Actually, I meant my home...I have to help the kids with their packing. Their plane leaves at 9 tomorrow."  
  
"Oh..... so you aren't coming back to the house tonight?" he sounded dissapointed.  
  
"For awhile, yes...but I want to be with my kids tonight. I've kind of been neglecting them this week. You understand right? I mean, you've gotten your way, and I'm sure Hank and Holly can look after you for one night."  
  
"I'd just prefer you."  
  
"Let Holly play nurse for 24 hours. She's dying to."  
  
"I'm being a selfish bastard."  
  
"Kind of."  
  
Holly moved over to them and grabbed Emma's hand, "Come on, stop making lovey dovey eyes at each other, you can do that loads later."  
  
"She has a point" he smiled. He thought about the next couple weeks at the house alone with Emma. Of course his injuries were the furthest thing thing from his mind.  
  
Emma headed out the door and Hank moved over to the bedside, carefully drawing back the sheet and helping Stanley to sit up to remove his hospital gown. He undid the fastenings on the back, and then slipped it off his shoulders. Bruises were covered everywhere. Most contained a deep healing purple and more than likely to change over the coming weeks. As he slipped the Tshirt over his arm in the cast, Stanley grimaced. He was still feeling a lot of discomfort, from all the bruising. Once the Tshirt was on, Stanley noticed Hank's expression while looking at him, "something's bothering you. I know that look, Dad."  
  
"It's Emma."  
  
"She's fine. It's all sorted out....no private nurses, that's my final say understand. She just needed persuading, something I can do fairly efficiently." Stanley managed a smile.  
  
"Stanley, listen to me, she is not herself." Hank was not amused with his son's sexual innuendos.  
  
Stanley became serious, "Of course she's not. This has been a hell of a week for her. My accident, looking after Holly, the last week of school, her kids leaving tomorrow..."  
  
Hank was feeling a bit impatient and cut him off, "The woman on the cliff, Stan. Who is she? Because I think Emma believes she is some old flame, and it's tearing her up inside."  
  
Stan turned from him briefly, why did he have to bring her up now. Hank managed to get Stan sitting up on the edge of the bed so he could slip on his shorts. "Well, she's not...does that make you feel better."  
  
"Tell Emma that."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Stan, what is going on? Is she the reason you're sending Holly off to Texas with me?" His shorts now successfully on, Stan already was feeling drained from just those few minutes sitting up. Hank helped him lie back down.  
  
He let out a sigh, "Partly. I don't know what's going on, Dad. And if I did, it would be a hell of a lot easier. I just know that I have to keep her safe right now. And I don't think here is safe."  
  
"Then why don't you and Emma come with us? How the hell do you expect to recover in this state you're in?"  
  
"I plan to find out what's going on. And sort this mess out."  
  
"and how do you plan to do that? You can't even sit up for a few minutes without feeling pain. And what about Emma, are you putting her life at risk as well as your own? I don't like this one bit. I have spent most of my life worrying about you. After your mother left and I had to raise you. You had a mind of your own, did whatever you pleased and I am sure not having a mother didn't help matters."  
  
"Dad, we aren't going to go into this now. For god's sake, you did a hell of a job raising me. I got through college didn't I? I got a masters degree....no one thought that would happen."  
  
Hank didn't mean to go off on him, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't like this mess. And was concerned his son was sinking back into that dark hole again. "You got a girl pregnant, you got yourself in trouble with the law, son. You spent 2 years in prison. And then I don't even want to talk about what happened last year. That mess in LA."  
  
"then let's drop the subject." Stanley looked towards the window, for once hoping a nurse would barge in and interrupt this conversation that was just upsetting him.  
  
Hank was now feeling a bit guilty, he didn't mean to upset Stanley. He just wanted some answers. "I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Just answer me one thing, that woman, did you know her in LA...did she have something to do with Melissa's murder?"  
  
"Yes, to both questions. I can't have Holly know this, Dad. She's finally been able to deal with Melissa's death and what happened last year. That's why she can't be here. I don't know what they want with me. But I promise you I will sort it out."  
  
Hank was incredibly distraught by this information. What the hell was his son thinking, dealing with this on his own. "That agent, what was his name...Williams? You should call him. He seemed like a good man. He could help you out, surely."  
  
"I can't do that, Dad...these people are dangerous. I can't be talking to the cops. And it was Roberts."  
  
"I liked him. I mean, I don't know him, but on the phone, he was pleasant."  
  
"Right, Dad. Great guy." He said sarcastically.  
  
"How am I suppose to go back to Texas and not worry?"  
  
"Because it's all a mistake. Whatever they think I did, I didn't. I have been the law abiding citizen you've always hoped I would be dad. Maybe it's 33 years to late, but I finally have seen my evil ways. All I want to do is settle down with Emma and have a real family. I've become boring like you."  
  
Hank smiled at him but was still not convinced, the door swung open and Emma and Holly appeared with an orderly and a wheelchair. Emma overheard his last sentence and smiled at him, " Boring never! And somehow I doubt Hank's boring either." Hank knew she was putting on a brave face again, as she gave him a wink.  
  
The orderly manouvered the wheelchair up to the bed, and with Hank's help got Stanley situated in it. Wheeling down the hallway the nurses stood and smiled to one another, glad to see the backside of him, he couldn't help but comment cynically, "Had a blast, ladies, hope we can do it again soon."  
  
Emma who was walking a few step behind caught up with him, taking hold of his hand, she gave him a scowl, "Can you behave?"  
  
"You can't be talking about me?" he said sarcastically, as he squeezed her hand and lowered his eyebrows innocently.  
  
Hank and Holly had already reached the elevator, and as they approached the doors opened. Once situated inside it made its way down to the main floor, Stanley looked up, Emma and Holly at his side. Emma's hand still in his, her free arm around Holly. This was what it was all about. And he wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in his way for that shot of happiness that was in his grasp.  
  
T 


	27. homecoming

The Suburban with Hank at the wheel rounded the corner towards Stanley's house, Holly sat in the back with her Dad. It was an uncomfortable ride, and he was glad when they pulled in the driveway, looking forward to his own bed, own food, and peace and quiet.  
  
Emma was in the RAV4 behind them and her first thought as she pulled into the driveway next to them was the cars out front. Kyle's, Brent's, Rachel's....what was going on here.  
  
Holly popped out of the car just as Emma did and they both heard the sound of the stereo blaring from the backyard. They both looked at each other in confusion. As Hank began to help Stanley out, they too were aware of the noise coming from the direction of the yard, now voices could be heard and the smells of Barbequeing drifting towards them.  
  
Stanley turned to Emma, "Did you plan a party for me?"  
  
"I'll get rid of them, I don't know what's going on." Her voice once again agitated. "This sounds like something Brent and Kyle planned."  
  
As Stanley leaned on his Dad, he put an arm on Emma's shoulder, "It's okay." He was concerned with her mood swings.  
  
"You need to rest, they can't stay, Stanley."  
  
"don't be such a Louise." He smiled at her, hoping she would think it was amusing, but she turned away from him. "Of course they can stay. I can just as easily rest with them here. In fact, it's a nice change from the hospital environment."  
  
Emma walked in ahead of them, trying to remain cool, Josh was in the kitchen getting a beer, "Hey, Em..." She stormed past him into the backyard. Josh looked a little confused and then headed over to help Hank with Stanley. He took over, Stanley now leaning up against him. "We already have the lounge chair out on the patio ready for you. Pillows, blankets, the works. But if you prefer bed....hey, we can all scram."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. The lounge chair sounds perfect."  
  
"What about Emma?" He motioned towards the backdoor which had just slammed behind her.. "She doesn't seem to happy with this little soire."  
  
The concerned look on Stanley's face was evident, "She doesn't seem to happy about much of anything lately. I guess I have my work cut out for me."  
  
Josh and Hank got Stan situated out on the patio. He laid back in the lounge chair, propped up with pillows and soon the guests were hovering over him. It felt good being among the people he most cared about....Hank, Holly, Kyle, Amy, Melody, Chelsea and Brent, Josh and Rachel, Joe and Mary. And then there was Emma, standing solemnly near the bbq, flipping a burger here and there, but not paying much attention to what she was doing. He had never seen her like this, knowing that his accident was partly to blame, but it seemed like so much more. His dad's comment about Gail being an old flame stuck in his mind. Did she really believe that? He quickly came back to reality as Brent shouted, "Emma, what the hell are you doing? My burgers are burning...." Brent sprinted across the lawn to the BBQ and grabbed the spatula out of her hand. Emma looked surprised, and she looked up catching Stanley's eye.  
  
His guests had dispersed, Melody and Holly were playing with Scrap....chasing him back and forth, and throwing a tennis ball for his amusement. Kyle was in deep conversation with Amy. Rachel, Josh, Mary, Joe, Hank and Chelsea all milled around the BBQ, wine and beer in hand enjoying the beautiful afternoon. Stanley motioned for Emma to join him. And she looked around thinking he meant someone else. She watched his lips move slowly, forming the word, 'please'. And she slowly made her way towards the patio.  
  
He smiled and held out his hand as she approached, "Sit with me."  
  
"I really should..."  
  
He cut her off, "You need to relax. You're sitting with me. That lot planned this shebang, you don't have to do a thing." She reluctantly pulled up the other chair and sat on the edge, immediately averting his gaze. He wanted to say the right thing. Didn't want to upset her, but he wondered what the hell was going on with her. He decided to take the other approach, do what he seemed to be able to do best, and that was woo her. He squeezed her hand, "We could sneak into the bedroom, you and I...no one would notice."  
  
"Stanley."  
  
"I know, I'm not ready for anything so strenuous at this time, but you know we could do other things," he was painfully trying to get his hopes up. "the possibilities are endless."  
  
She turned to him and smiled, "you don't give up do you?"  
  
"I want you to be happy." She looked up into his eyes,and then drew his hand to her lips.  
  
"I am happy. Just tired. And the kids leaving is very much on my mind." she could see how exhausted he looked. She brushed his hair away from his face, tracing a finger across his forehead and down his cheek, his eyes began to droop.  
  
"That feels good." She continued, and he let out a sigh.  
  
Stanley tried to stay awake, he was enjoying the afternoon, but Emma's touch was incredibly relaxing, and he was fighting sleep. His eyelids would shut and then he would quickly reopen them, only to hear Emma humming softly. He couldn't place the tune but he was sure it was a child's nursery rhyme. And before he could remember the lyrics, his eyelids would once again close.  
  
Emma looked over at him. She could see activity under his eyelids, he was fighting it. She knew he was so glad to be home, among the people he loved.  
  
Josh walked over quietly to the patio, holding a goblet, he whispered, "Emma, thought you might like a glass of wine."  
  
Emma didn't take it, she immediately glanced down at her abdomen, and was about to graciously refuse, when Rachel rushed up to Josh's side grasping the glass out of his hand, nearly spilling all over both of them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Josh? Emma can't have that."  
  
Josh looked back at her confused and then Stanley opened his eyes wide, trying to sit up, hearing Rachel's sharp words. "What?"  
  
Emma tried to get him to lay back down, not wanting this conversation to go any further. But Josh wasn't going to let it go, "It's Emma's favorite, Rachel. And now look what you've done...woken up Stanley."  
  
"I really don't want it, Josh. But thanks anyhow."  
  
Stanley had only gotten part of the conversation, but he was sure he had heard Rachel say Emma couldn't have it. Rachel leaned over and whispered into Emma's ear, "I'm glad to see you're thinking about the baby." Emma nearly freaked out as she said the word....she stood up abruptly, she looked down at Stanley briefly and he was once again surprised by her erratic behavior. She then glared at Rachel. But she felt trapped. Josh, Rachel and Stanley all staring at her.  
  
"What's going on here?" Stanley looked at Emma and then at Rachel, "Rachel?"  
  
Emma just glared at her. And Rachel began to stammer, "Well, you know, Stan....she has to drive back to La Mesa tonight with the kids and it really wouldn't be a good idea for a drink."  
  
"Emma, you can have a glass of wine, it won't hurt you. "  
  
"Maybe i don't want a glass of wine. I can think for myself, Stanley." She stormed off towards the kids.  
  
Stanley looked at Rachel, as he very slowly leveled his self to an upright position and propped himself up on his good arm."You know something I don't. It's pretty obvious. What's going on with her?"  
  
Rachel's attention was at the bottom of her wine glass, then back at Stan, "She's having a hard time, Stan. She has a lot on her mind."  
  
After one eyebrow rose, "I can see that. But I never know when she's going to be the Emma I know and love, or the one that's going to storm off in a huff." he let out a sigh, and began to feel the exhaustion of asserting himself, " Maybe if I knew what was going on, I could understand better." He slowly lowered himself back down onto the pillows.  
  
"You know it's probably just that time of the month, mood swings and everything. She gets really bitchy during that time." Would Stanley buy this story? She probably came awfully close to overstepping her friendship and was trying her best to smooth it over. But, damn it! Emma! All she'd been worrying about was her best friend's unexpected news and her decisions to do what was right! What's it going to take to get these two off on the right foot? If they would only get issues out in the open. She bit her lip and continued, "I think these few weeks....the two of you alone together, I think you are going to find out a lot about each other quirks." Well, she figured she might as well go for broke here, "It's bound to be an eye opening experience for you both." Rachel glared at Stanley, "you must know what I mean, dark pasts, secrets....lovers shouldn't have secrets," The glass came to her mouth for something to do before she realized it was still empty, causing her to pause, then looking over the rim toward her husband adding, "Don't you think so Josh?"  
  
Josh had no clue what she was talking about. "Well, uh....sure....I mean we don't have any secrets, Rachel...as far as I'm aware of anyhow."  
  
"I think she's referring to me and Emma" It looked like this was unavoidable, "so just blurt it out, Rachel...you're dying to."  
  
"Do you really love her?"  
  
"Well, I would think that's pretty obvious. Of course i do....and she knows that."  
  
"Just keep reminding her...do me that favor Stan. Emma needs to be sure." Rachel thought about their conversation earlier in the week. About the baby, and Emma not wanting it. She had refused to speak of it in the last few days, like it didn't exist and today not excepting the wine was the first acknowledgment she had made of the life she was carrying inside her. She looked down at the empty wine glass, "Think I could use a glass of wine." She started to walk away and then turned, "And as for those secrets, Stan....don't let her hear about them from someone else." She then walked towards the backdoor.  
  
Stanley's mind started to overcloud with thoughts of Gail coming to see Emma. Had something happened this week that he had not been aware of? It would explain her odd behavior that was for sure, and it fit in with what his Dad had said about Emma being jealous of Gail. Thinking she was an old flame. He felt his head starting to throb and he began to message his forehead. Maybe this party was a bad idea. He should have realized that the minute they pulled up in the driveway and Emma's immediate reaction.  
  
"Hey, Stan, don't listen to her....she is just sprouting off. You know she's had a few drinks." He took a swig of beer as he helped prop a pillow for Stan, noticing his discomfort, "Women. We're not meant to understand them, So stop analyzing what just happened. I am sure Rachel is right, that time of the month is a real bitch. I've only lived with Rachel a month, but I've already experienced the full on pre-menstrual mood swings. Not pleasant. And if you think Emma is bad, just picture it ten times worse with Rachel."  
  
Stanley managed a smile and then looked across the yard where Emma was throwing a tennis ball for Scrap. She would glance his way and then as their eyes met she would turn away. He knew she was hiding something. Holly skipped towards him, but his attention was totally on Emma.  
  
"Dad, are you okay? You look so tired. You know you should probably be in bed. Should I get Grandpa?"  
  
Stanley wasn't listening, and Holly followed his gaze to Emma, he had a sad concerned look in his eyes as he watched her. Holly skipped over to Emma and took hold of her hand.  
  
Emma looked down at Holly's sweet face but saw a questioning look. "What is it Holly?"  
  
"You and my dad. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Of course not. Don't be silly."  
  
She started to pull her, "Then come back and sit with him. He looks so tired and when you were sitting with him, he fell asleep. He likes you around him. He wants you around him, more than me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"I understand these things. I'm not a little girl. My dad wants to be with you. He's been so lonely and you make him smile. But something is different. I can't go away to Texas with Grandpa if somethings wrong. "  
  
Emma looked deep into her eyes and wanted to cry. Of course it was obvious to Holly, children sensed things in adults. Holly had suffered way too much, she couldn't let her down. "Nothings wrong, come on..." She pulled Holly towards her dad, and Stanley was surprised as Emma pulled the chair closer to his, before meeting his gaze she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused. She once again whisked a straggling hair off his brow, and then kissed his forehead. Stanley was once again surprised with her behavior.  
  
Emma patted the chair, and Holly sat next to her, Stanley looked back and forth between the two of them. He smiled sweetly at Holly and pushed her hair behind her ear, then wiped a smudge mark off her cheek. He then looked over at Emma. A quetioning look on his face, but he reached up and touched her cheek. "The two most beautiful women in the universe, and I happen to have the pleasure of both of their company. I must be the luckiest man on earth."  
  
Holly smiled, then looked at her Dad seriously, and then back at Emma. "what's going on, sweetie." he asked.  
  
"You and Emma, that's what. I'm not stupid." she said firmly, her brows furrowed, her arms crossed.  
  
He smiled, "Of course you aren't...and yes, somethings going on with me and Emma, but as far I know that's not a secret." This was a little bit awkward.  
  
"I don't mean that...., I think you need to talk. And if I come back from Texas and you haven't. I'm going to be upset. Because I want you to marry her, Dad. I want a real family, like all my other friends have, and Emma's the best thing that has ever happened to us."  
  
Emma put her head down. Holly took her Dad's hand and then took Emma's hand and placed it inside his. Emma slowly looked up. "I'm going back to play with Melody. And you need to rest, Dad." then she turned to Emma, putting an arm around her awkwardly and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "My dad isn't good at this kind of thing. But he loves you, and so do I." She then skipped off, but turned back to see them both looking at each other, She smiled and then headed over to Melody and Scrap.  
  
There was an awkward silence before Stanley spoke, "Well, I guess she told us."  
  
"She's right." She was thinking about the talking bit, but wasn't ready for it. "about the rest. You need to rest, Stanley and that's why I thought this party wasn't a good thing."  
  
"I have to probably agree with you on that one, but That's not all she's right about." Emma looked into his eyes, "You're the best thing that has happened to Holly and me. And I don't say it enough...I love you."  
  
"You don't have to, I know."  
  
"Sometimes I'm not sure if you do know." No matter how exhausted he was he wanted her to talk to him. "and whatever is going on with you, please talk to me."  
  
She desperately wanted to change the subject. She felt on the verge of blurting out everything...from the pregnancy,to the woman on the cliff, to his past secrets. But this was not the time or place. The last night they would all be together for awhile. She leaned over him and kissed him gently on the lips. "The only thing that is going on right now, is you are going to rest. You're recovery is the most important thing. I want you well, and back on your feet." She pulled the blanket up over him.  
  
"Ha, thought you were going to say flat on my back." One side of his mouth slid up.  
  
She couldn't help but smile and tenderly kissed him again, this time his right hand stroked her cheek, she sighed as his touch became more sensuous and his kiss more hungry. "That too....sounds good." she mumbled.  
  
He smiled tenderly at her, "you know what she said about us getting married. Of course, she's a kid..you know, things just come out." Stanley was still worried that the thought of marriage would scare her away, especially after this past week, when things had been so strained between them.  
  
She could hardly contain herself by what she had just heard with a straight face. Did he have to ruin the moment with that comment So he had no intention of marriage. She felt a lump in her throat, but swallowed hard and smiled at him, echoing his sentence, "Of course. She's just a kid." She brushed her fingertips across his brow and down the side of his face, "Now do you think you could shut up and close your eyes."  
  
"But I want to look at you. You'll be gone when I wake up, won't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then I'd prefer to stay awake. To look at you."  
  
"You'll have two weeks of nothing but me, Stanley. I don't think one evening is going to be that bad."  
  
"Okay, but I want you to kiss me again..and not some timid little peck."  
  
"Your face, is still bruised." She touched the purple splotch directly over the left side of his mouth.  
  
"Believe me, I can take the pain, when I close my eyes, all I want to think about is you...kissing me, the way you kiss me when we make love."She began to blush, "And don't give me the kids as an excuse, they are oblivious to us at the moment, Kyle can't take his eyes off Amy and the girls are totally immersed in playing with Scrap." He shifted his body a little bit, so she could sit on the edge of his chair, "It might be more comfortable from here."  
  
She got up and sat sideways facing him, his right hand brushed against her lips. This caused her to tremble and she leaned towards him, placing her right hand gently on his left cheek, which was now covered in black and blue marks. "You're not hurting me...." he encouraged her as her lips grew closer to his. The anticipation he felt was unbelievable. A kiss. Just a kiss, but he longed for her in anyway possible,and she manged to arouse him with just the slightest little thing.  
  
Emma too felt something similar. He was all she could ever want, and knew only to well, where their kisses usually led to. The anticipation of exciting one another and making love, was always in the front of their minds. But she wanted to please him. And when their lips met, she felt the hunger and desire deepen. Stanley's good hand grabbed the back of her head, clenching a handful of her hair. Emma heard him stifle a moan, then wince slightly. But he begged for more as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth and caused her breath to quicken. It couldn't be possible she thought. She was definitely on the edge and sensed it in Stanley as well as he squirmed next to her. But neither one of them could stop, and within seconds both of them felt the jolt, and Emma quickly gasped for air as he pulled her down onto his chest burying his head into her hair, trying to regain composure.  
  
Stanley let out a chuckle, "Well, it's good to know I haven't lost my touch."  
  
Emma sighed and stroked the side of his face, exhausted Stanley was asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
An emotional and exhausting Saturday was upon them. The airport was packed and Emma got her kids tickets sorted when Gary popped up behind them, "All set then?" He was in high spirits, Emma observed. He leaned over kissing Melody on the cheek and she immediately wiped it with her sweatshirt sleeve. He handed Kyle a $10 bill, "Go get you and your sister a magazine and some candy, we have a few minutes till boarding."  
  
Emma didn't like the thought of spending one minute alone with him let alone a few. And she knew he would be full of questions, "So...Kyle mentioned you're going to be nursemaiding the invalid while we're away."  
  
"I'm staying with him, he can't get around very well on his own just yet."  
  
"I thought you'd be thrilled to have two weeks with lover boy."  
  
"You know, Gary, I'm not going to talk about this with you."  
  
"Trouble in paradise, possibly?" He couldn't pass this opportunity up.  
  
"No."  
  
Gary couldn't leave it at that, pulling out of his hat another issue to exploit, "I am a bit concerned about Melody's recent fascination with him. Doesn't it strike you as a bid odd, when only a month ago she could hardly stand the guy?"  
  
Emma paused, thinking carefully how she was going to answer him, "You know, Gary, I really don't think you have any cause to be analyzing the situation, when it's been fairly obvious that your children's needs have always come second to your own. Maybe she has found the father figure she never had in you."  
  
"That was a low blow, Emma."  
  
Kyle was standing at the counter waiting for Melody and kept his eye on his mom and dad. The last thing he wanted was his mom to have a run in with Dad just as they were leaving. It was all she needed. Melody was just getting her change, when Kyle noticed the change in his dad's expression. He quickly grabbed her arm, "Come on, Mom needs us."  
  
They quickly reemerged on the scene, just as their dad was ready to throw out the verbal abuse once again, "I won't have this from you, Emma. I'll get a lawyer and that bastard won't be able to get near my daughter..is that understood!?"  
  
Melody heard these last words and was not happy. "I'm not going." Gary had not seen her approach and turned abruptly. Her arms crossed over her chest, a pout appeared across her face, "You can't make me." she then glanced at her mother with a hurt expression Emma had thought was behind them, she spoke to her as if her father didn't even exist, " I hate him. He can't do that can he, Mom?"  
  
Gary put a calming arm on his daughter and managed a forced smile, "Honey, I think you misunderstood."  
  
She jerked her shoulder from him, "You hate him, and he's done nothing wrong, except make mom happy." Her voice began to escalate unintentionally, "And we're going to move in with him. And I'm happy about it. I won't let you take that away from me. "  
  
This was news to Gary,and he turned to Emma. She was so concerned about Melody's behavior she didn't notice the glare coming from him. "Move in! You're moving in with him?"  
  
Emma looked up at his bellowing image, and then dismissed it preferring to give her undivided attention to her daughter who was now in tears, Calmly she stated, "Possibly"  
  
Melody gave her a look, "What do you mean possibly? It's going to happen. We've talked about it. It's what we all want."  
  
"This isn't the time and place to talk about this." Their flight was called over the loudspeaker. Kyle looked at his watch, and then at his parents. Melody still being stubborn. Emma took Melody a few feet away from Gary, and faced her, "Your dad has made these plans and you're going to go. Stanley will be here when you get back and I won't allow Gary to interfere. You have to trust me on this one, Melody."  
  
She was rubbing the backside of her sweatshirt sleeve across her cheek, trying to dry her tears, "Why doesn't he want us to be happy?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"And why don't you want to move in with him now? Is it because of the accident? The way he looks? I know he looks pretty horrible, but the bruises will go away, Mom. And it'll still be Stanley."  
  
Emma smiled, "I know. Stanley will always be Stanley. But we have some things to work out. That I don't want you to worry about. I want you to have fun, and bring me back some English chocolate. And Stanley and I will be fine."  
  
"I want to move in with him, Mom. I really do."  
  
"I know." Gary called their names, "Look, you need to go."  
  
"I'd rather be here with you."  
  
"2 weeks, is nothing. And you'll have fun. Just make sure Kyle doesn't spend his whole holiday on the lap top." She smiled, and Emma gave her a hug.  
  
Kyle was already up at the security check, and Melody caught up with him.  
  
Emma turned to Gary, intending to get a few things straight with him. "You have her for two weeks. I don't think you want her to hate you so that means not talking bad about me or Stanley, or anything else that happens to make her happy." She continued on without him being able to draw a breath or get a word in edgewise, knowing he would jump right in with one of his wonderful admonitions. "It's been a hell of a year for us, Gary, and finally Melody is coming around and accepting the situation for what it is. She's blossoming and I'm so proud of her." It was oh so hard to keep from wagging her finger at his nose as she continued. "I don't want them to hate you, Gary, but I can't do anything. It's up to you. If you don't connect with them, they're going to turn to someone else. And that means Stanley. So think about that."  
  
For once Gary had nothing to say as his jaw dropped open. Any comment was frozen in place. Where the hell did all that come from? His mouth closed, attempting to find something to say, opened again but nothing would come out. Finally, just shutting it, he stabbed a frustrated glare in her direction that seemed to have the desired results, he headed for the security gate, tossing his bag on the conveyor belt.  
  
Emma sauntered slowly over to them, giving both her children hugs. Kyle smiled at her, "You're going to be okay, right? I mean, you call me. I can come hone early."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm going to be so busy with Stanley....you know, I'm not so sure I'm cut out for this nursemaid gig, but I'll give it my best shot."  
  
"You'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand. The guy will do anything for you. And I think that's cool."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's about time you were in control, mom." He gave her a kiss and headed towards the others. Emma watched as Gary made an effort to converse with Melody. At least she wasn't crying. She was going to miss both of them. They knew nothing of her losing her job, or about the baby. She hadn't had the guts to tell them just as they were leaving. Just when things seemed to be going so good. Kyle had said she was in control. Boy, that seemed so far from the truth, right now.  
  
* * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Emma took Hank and Holly to the airport that afternoon. Leaving Stanley with Mary, which wasn't easy. But he had just taken some medication and was so dopey, that Emma didn't think the trip to the airport was a good idea, and thought it best he slept.  
  
Hank insisted she drop them off at the curb, so she could get back to Stanley. Emma gave Holly a hug, "I don't want you to worry about your Dad. I promise he'll call you everyday. And I won't let him get into trouble."  
  
"I know he's in good hands." She smiled and quickly kissed her cheek before she stepped out onto the sidewalk.  
  
Hank leaned into the car, "I want you to call me, if anything comes up, Emma. Anything Out of the ordinary."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm worried about him. Things just don't seem right." He didn't want to say anything else. It was up to Stanley to fill her in, and he was hoping he would and soon. "I'm sure I'm just being the overprotective father I've always been. And I'm sure I'm just imagining things. I feel relieved you're here with him. He'll behave with you around."  
  
"I don't know about that"  
  
Hank put his hand on her arm, "He loves you, Emma He might not always show it, but he does. And if he does anything to jeopardize this relationship, you let me know...because I will give him a piece of my mind."  
  
She felt a tear coming to her eyes, she really liked him. She felt so much apart of this family. And she knew she was going to miss them both. Hank managed to give her a hug from the doorway of the Toyota, he chuffed her chin before he headed towards the terminal entrance, smiling at her. "He's one lucky man, you know."  
  
Emma knew if she spoke she would cry. Her emotions had the best of her lately. This up and down roller coaster with her hormones was driving her crazy. She gave them both a slight wave and watched them walk towards the terminal. Closing her eyes she put the car in gear to head back to the house. Her hand went to her head, rubbing her temple. She had no idea what to expect out of the next few weeks, but it was going to be interesting, that was for sure.  
  
* * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Emma entered the house and Mary was thumbing through a magazine on the sofa. She quietly stood up.  
  
Emma had cried in the car coming back to the house and she tried to put on a smile, for Mary, "Everything okay?"  
  
She whispered, "Sleeping like a baby. I don't envy you. He's a handful." As she put the magazine back on the coffee table, she looked and caught Emma in the early evening light making it's way through the blinds. She looked overly tired and pale, "And to be honest, Emma, you don't look well. Maybe this is too much for you to handle."  
  
"Yeah, well....I'm sure we'll be fine"  
  
As Mary walked towards the door,she turned, "I want you to call on me for anything. If you need to take a break, anything."  
  
"Thanks,Mary. I will." Mary had walked out of the screen door, and Emma was walking away from the door, when Mary once again turned.  
  
"Oh, Emma, I forgot to tell you. Someone called for Stanley. She didn't leave a message, but said she would call back." All Emma heard was 'she'....her face went blank, and Mary thought it was odd, "Are you okay?"  
  
She put on a smile, "Yeah, fine....just an emotional day...my kids leaving, Hank and Holly."  
  
"Now don't forget to call me."  
  
After the door shut behind her, Emma tried to think rationally. The woman could have been anyone. But her imagination was running wild. She had bad feelings....the woman at the bar, the cliff, coming out of his hospital room, the mysterious flowers and now a phone call. They had to be connected and it wasn't in her mind. She wasn't imagining things anymore.  
  
She took a deep breath and headed towards Stanley's room. Peering in she saw him sprawled out on his back, wearing a plain white v- neck t shirt and a faded pair of plaid boxers. Because of the restraint of the cast and splint, he was pretty much stuck with lying on his back, but his right leg was slightly bent and his right arm stretched out over his head. It looked uncomfortable, but his face looked so peaceful. Part of her was incredibly tempted to lay down beside him, cuddle up next to his warm body. She took a deep breath, and decided that was not a good idea. She knew he needed the rest, and with her in bed with him, well, that wasn't likely to happen. Quietly leaving the room., she headed down the hallway to Holly's room. Feeling drained and exhausted, she sat on the edge of the bed, managing to slip off her shoes. Then immediately collapsed onto the bed. A massive pile of stuffed animals surrounded her. Grabbing the closest at hand, she drew it to her chest, clutching it tightly and cried herself to sleep.  
  
The cry for help seemed distant...her name being repeated over and over again. But she felt something holding her back. She couldn't get to Stanley. But why couldn't she? Realizing she was holding something....wrapped in a blanket, she pulled the blanket away and a beautiful baby was in her arms. It was like a baby on a Gerber jar . A round face and gurgling, perfect.....Emma smiled down at the child cradled in her arms and then heard laughing that wouldn't stop. Looking up to see that woman....the beautiful African-American woman, who had haunted Emma's sleep the last few nights was laughing at her and the baby. And Emma could still hear Stanley calling her name, frantically. She had to get to him. But the woman grabbed the child from her arms, and there was no longer the sound of Stanley's frantic yells, but a different sinister type of Stanley, who's arm was nestled around the woman and the child. He shook his head at Emma and laughed wickedly.  
  
He resembled a mad man with dark circles under his eyes and an evil smile,as he spoke with meticulous punctuation. "You are such a fool. I never wanted you....the baby, yes...but never you." The two offbeat characters began to laugh, and Emma tried taking the baby away from them, but to no use. A hand went over her mouth and nose, she could hardly breath.... She let out a scream.....and with a jolt found herself swimming...buried under a pile of bears, horses and bunnies. She was sweating profusely, and her heart was racing. She tossed various stuffed animals off of her and onto the floor. It was only a dream. That was all. She took a deep breath and tried to relax when she heard her name being called in the distance, just like in her dream.  
  
A little earlier, Stanley had woken and found himself alone. Expecting Emma at his side, the house seemed incredibly quiet. He called out her name a few times, and nothing happened. Where the hell was she? Wanting desperately to get up he maneuvered himself towards the edge of the bed. Pushing himself up with his right hand, he managed to sit up. Now getting himself to stand was another feet in itself. He couldn't tolerate this dependency. It frustrated him to no end. As he sat he felt his head throb, and the pain in his left leg was still intense. He looked towards the door. Wondering if he could make it. Didn't seem like that far really. He reached for the dresser to hold himself up and he wasn't sure what happened, but he miscalculated the distance and fell onto the floor with a thud, the pain intensified and he began cursing.  
  
Emma jolted out of bed when she heard the racket, and sprinted down the hall to Stanley's room. He wasn't in bed, but the colorful language was coming from the other side of the bed, and Emma moved quickly to him.  
  
"Stanley, what the hell were you thinking? Trying to get out of bed."  
  
"Where were you? I've been calling for you." She knelt down next to him, gently pulling his arm to sit up, Stanley all the while grimacing in pain.  
  
"I must have dozed off."  
  
"On the couch? You know I wouldn't have minded you here with me. In fact I would have relished it." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.  
  
"I was in Holly's bed actually. I didn't want to disturb you." She managed to get him up but it took a lot out of her, and when she finally got him back on the bed, she felt exhausted. She propped up the pillows and helped him lie back, sitting by his side. He was just staring at her, smiling. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"I always look at you this way."  
  
She felt a little awkward, knowing where these kind of looks lead and she abruptly got off the bed, "I better get you something to eat. Are you hungry?"  
  
After she said it she realized she made a mistake and he started to chuckle, "Hungry yes, but not for food."  
  
"Stanley, this has got to stop."  
  
'What? My desire for you? You tell my raging hormones that, Emma. You walk into the room and all I want to do is....."  
  
She cut him off, "The next two weeks are incredibly important to your recovery and there can't be any of this...." she waved her hands in the air frustrated trying to think of a word.  
  
Stanley smiled, "lusting after your body, love making, fucking..."At least someone was getting some enjoyment out of this predicament.  
  
Emma didn't find this amusing at all, "That's why I'm sleeping in Holly's room."  
  
The smile on his face quickly turned, "Now wait a minute..."  
  
"I'm here to take care of you. To make sure you rest."  
  
"I think making love to me is taking care of me...and you can't do that in Holly's room, and me in here."  
  
"The doctor said..."  
  
"do you think I care what the doctor said. He doesn't know what's best for me. I want you in my bed, I want to feel you next to me....that's better medicine in my book anyday.."  
  
"You can't always have what you want., Stanley. I'm sleeping in Holly's room and that's the end of the discussion."  
  
His voice softly hesitated, "Emma what is going on with you?"  
  
Emma felt herself perspiring, and uncomfortable. She knew he would see through her. She turned away from him and walked to the screen door looking out at the beautiful sunset. What could she say that would satisfy him. She collected her thoughts and turned slowly around, knowing his eyes were penetrating right through her.  
  
"It's only temporary. I just think it's best. And you promised to behave, Stanley."  
  
"What's your idea of temporary, one day...a week, two.....?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Great." he seemed incredibly dissapointed. She moved closer to the bed, and leaned over him gently kissing his forehead, "Oh, and we're back to forehead kissing.....not a good sign."  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm here aren't I? Would you rather me get you a nurse? Because that's still a possibility."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
She hesitated and then she shook her head. There was an awkward silence, and Emma was relieved when she heard whimpering coming from the screen door. Scrap's nose was pressed up against the glass. She moved over to the door and let him in, he barged into the room and went to the edge of the bed whining up at Stanley. Glad to see him. He put a paw up on the bedspread, and it was obvious he wanted up. Emma thought it was so cute.  
  
"You can't get on this bed, Scrap....now scram...."  
  
"Oh, Stanley, you're so mean. He just wants a little affection." Emma leaned over and scratched him behind the ears  
  
"He's not the only one." He had that look, his eyebrows lowered, those eyes glaring at her. She moved closer to the bed and gave his hair a tousle.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing. I wouldn't want you to feel neglected" She said sarcastically. "Would you like a scratch behind the ears as well?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, grinning at her being caught, "Very cute, Em. But I'm afraid that won't cut it." His right hand was incredibly strong and no matter how hard she tried to sidestep his moves, he had her right where he wanted her. Emma's inept attempts of getting away from him caused Scrap to get excited. He thought it was a game and began to bark, jumping up onto the bed, and licking both of their faces. They both began to laugh and Stanley was relieved that she had loosened up a bit. "you damn, dog, this one is mine...." he pushed Scrap off the bed only for him to jump right back up, and just as Stanley was close enough to kiss her, Scrap nosed in between them. Emma was now hysterically laughing and collapsed onto his chest, his right arm encircled her, stroking her back.  
  
Scrap whimpered and Stanley looking over Emma, the dog perched directly over them. All he had to do was give him a scowl, amid the ever familiar voice command, "Scrap...beer." A word he associated with the refrigerator and food, always sent him to the kitchen. Scrap scampered off the bed and made his way out the door. Boy, he had the dog well trained.  
  
Emma looked towards the door to see the dog paddling off, and then she looked into Stanley's eyes, "Beer?"  
  
"Don't ask. It's just something he associates with food....it was a major staple in my life when I was training him."  
  
"and still is."  
  
"Ah, but something has taken it's place.....you." he began to nibble on her neck...just enough to cause her to feel a little light headed. It was amazing how comfortable she was now feeling. With his arm around her, a sense of contentment rushed over her. She missed him. There was no denying that.  
  
He sensed her surrendering to him, and was not going to let this moment pass him by. She turned her head slightly, and his opportunity presented itself. She brushed her lips against his cheek and he turned his head so their lips would meet. It was sweet and loving, and Emma felt the sensation of yesterday in the lounge chair begin to take over....as Stanley grew hungrier.....intensifying...and so was a nuisance of ringing, that jolted them both back to reality.  
  
Emma quickly sat up and Stanley tried to coax her back on top of him, with the brnnnng, brnnngg in his ear, the moment seemed to be fading as fast as it had arrived. Defeated for the moment, he reached for the phone realizing it wasn't going away all the while gazing lovingly into Emma's eyes.  
  
"Hello." His attention still focused on Emma, watching her every move. The way she ran her hand through her hair and shifted position on the bed next to him. Whoever was on the other end of the line, was not of any importance to him whatsoever, not with Emma in such close proximity.  
  
"Dad?" the voice responded. "You sound funny."  
  
He felt a twinge of pain across his side as he repositioned himself against the pillow,but a smile appeared on his face. "Holly, baby....don't tell me you're already at the ranch...."  
  
Emma watched his face light up at the sound of his daughter's voice and she also noticed the hard time he was having readjusting himself into a comfortable position. He was very limited in what he could do with one hand, although as far as Emma could see he had no problem a few minutes ago. She couldn't help but smile, as she moved closer to him and fluffed up the pillows behind him. Emma stood up to leave and with difficulty he covered the mouthpiece with his hand, that was also holding the receiver, "Don't go."  
  
"I'll go tend to the dog, and get cracking on our dinner...you talk to Holly." She gently stroked his cheek.  
  
He furrowed his brow, , "I think you enjoy this, turning a guy on...and then just leaving him hanging in the air." He couldn't take his eyes off her, something was different. He couldn't pinpoint it, but whatever it was, he liked it. His eyes traveled up her body slowly, before they reached her face. She stood smiling down at him coyly. For a few seconds he had forgotten Holly was on the other end of line. Till he heard the distant voice.  
  
"Dad, are you there?"  
  
"Sorry sweetie, I was just hassling Emma." he teased.  
  
Emma turned and gave him a dirty look, with a smile before she headed out into the kitchen.  
  
"You better not hassle her, Dad, because then she won't come and live with us and what we would do then?"  
  
"Well.....I don't think I want to find that out, so you're right...I better stop hassling her."  
  
"I just wanted to call and make sure everything was okay."  
  
"It's only been a few hours and you're already checking up on me?"  
  
"Somebody has to do it. And grandpa said Emma seemed so sad when we left."  
  
"She's not sad now. So you tell your grandpa, not to worry, and you young lady, do the same. I want you to have fun." Stanley didn't want this to get serious. Holly was worried, he knew it. And the last thing he needed was her to be concerned about him and Emma. "So how many bags of peanuts did your grandpa let you devour in the 3 hour flight?"  
  
She giggled, "4. He said I could have anything I wanted, and he's already said he'll take me shopping for a pair of cowboy boots tomorrow. Maria fixed up the guest room just for me, and it's really nice. She got me some dolls" She sounded a bit dissapointed, "She doesn't know I've outgrown them, but it was a nice thought. And the horse I get to ride is called Apache, he is a pinto and gorgeous, and I get to take care of him the whole time I'm here. I wish we could have a horse in PB. But I know we can't. A nd I put your picture right by my bed, so I can see you before I go to sleep and first thing when I wake up." She was talking so fast, he could hardly understand her.  
  
He started to laugh, "Well, It sounds like you'll have no time to miss me."  
  
"I'll always miss you."  
  
"And I'll always miss you."  
  
"But I bet you don't miss me as much with Emma there."  
  
She was wise beyond her years, sometimes this bothered him. He always wondered if there was anything he could have done to given her a better childhood. Growing up in that horrible house in Malibu, with Melissa and Larry. Being subjected to porn films being filmed in her own living room. It made him sick.  
  
Holly noticed the silence, "Dad, you're getting weird on me. I can tell."  
  
"What do you mean you can tell? You can't even see my face."  
  
The distinct sound of pots and pans crashing on the kitchen floor and then breaking glass, broke his concentration. Stanley shook his head, what was he thinking letting Emma loose in his kitchen on her own. "Holly, I need to go. Emma seems to be making a mess in the kitchen. I'll call you tomororw."  
  
"I love you, Dad. Give Emma a hug from me and don't be to hard on her. Promise."  
  
"I promise,love you." He set the phone back down in it's cradle, looked up to find Emma standing in the doorway, holding a cookbook, spaghetti sauce spilled down the front of her and looking a bit frustrated.  
  
He patted the side of the bed and she slowly moved over to him, sitting on the edge, "What happened?"  
  
"I made a mess, and I broke the spaghetti sauce jar, and Scrap is licking it up off the floor, and I just wanted to make you dinner and I am incapable of it." She put her head in her hands and began to cry.  
  
Stanley tried not to laugh, but he did find it rather sweet...and she looked up at him between her fingers and caught the trace of a smile, "You think it's funny?"  
  
"No.." he took a tissue and wiped her eyes,"I think it's sweet. You making me dinner. We can call for take out."  
  
"I wanted to do this for you..." Stanley wanting to comfort her, felt a pain shoot across his back on the left side, and he groaned. Emma quickly forgot her dissapointment and moved back looking extremely concerned, "This is my fault, you should have been resting, and I have just made it worse."  
  
"No, not your fault.". As he tried to shift his body with the added movement of Emma on the bed, his leg began to throb. Emma quickly got off the bed and reached for the pain medication.  
  
As she held a pill out for him in the palm of her hand, he shook his head, not wanting to take it. "No....I can't cope with that stuff in my system, Emma. I can deal with the pain."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn." She now was holding a glass of water in the other hand. Another sharp pain shot through him and this time he closed his eyes biting down on his lip hoping it would pass quickly. When it finally did, Emma was still standing in the same position, holding the pill and water glaring down at him.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll take the god damn pill." He took it out of her hand, and placed it towards the back of his tongue, then took a swig of water. She repostioned his pillows and he relaxed back onto them. "Call for Chinese. They'll deliver." He said quietly, he was beginning to feel incredibly exhausted. "uhh...my wallet, is....." he rubbed his forehead trying to think. But his head was beginning to hurt now as well.  
  
"I'll find it. You close your eyes, rest....."  
  
"Just for a bit, then we can eat...together and watch a movie...I had Dad pick some out at the local video store. Cary Grant, Clint Eastwood...i know you like all those rugged dashing Hollywood types." His eyes started to droop. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and he smiled,  
  
"Forehead kissing bad sign..."  
  
She then kissed him gently on the lips, "Is that better?"  
  
He sighed, "Ummm."  
  
She quietly left the room.  
  
She called for Chinese and once it arrived, thought maybe Stanley would be awake, but as she peeked into his room, saw that he seemed to be out for the night. She headed back into the kitchen, dished out some chicken and rice, and plopped down on the sofa, Scrap jumped up next to her, and curled up by her side.  
  
She passed on the selection of videos. They had been chosen with care by Hank, that was obvious. An Affair to Remember, Roman Holiday, Sabrina, the Philadelphia Story, Pillow Talk.....there were about 10 in all. But she wanted to share them with Stanley. So being alone she switched on the TV instead and channel surfed, looking for anything of some interest. The Lifetime channel, soppy made for TV movies with some kind of moral tale, they were predictable and more often than not badly written, normally she would pass them up for something with more substance but not tonight. A woman, an unwanted pregnancy....the father incarcerated for murder...Emma sat mesmerized watching the story unfold, of course in the end the man had been wrongly accused, and just as the woman was about to give the baby up for adoption, he showed up and proclaimed his undying love and how he was ready to turn over a new leaf. She clicked it off feeling let down....she just wasted the last 2 hours on a stupid movie that was completely unrealistic. That woman was stupid. The guy would never change his ways. Why was she getting so worked up about fictional characters. Now that was crazy. She gave Scrap a pat, and then turned the light off heading down the hall.  
  
One quick glimpse in at Stanley, who was still asleep,she then headed Holly's room to get ready for bed.  
  
Emma stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom after finishing brushing her teeth and looked at her reflection. Dressed in a fairly skimpy tank top and bikini underwear, she gazed upon her figure for the first time since she had been told the news. Her hands went directly to her abdomen, pulling up the tank top and caressing it gently. Of course she wasn't showing, but it felt different. Probably all psychological. She remembered when she found out about Kyle and had gotten a book out of the library, she knew every stage then....and followed it closely from the moment she had found out. She was deliberately avoiding the subject now, and part of her felt extremely guilty for neglecting herself and the child she was carrying. gazing into the mirror she realized the changes in her body were already taking place. Her hands moved up her stomach to her breasts. Where once the top hung fairly loose, on her, she now filled it out. Her breasts swollen enlarged, they ached slightly, as she pressed her hands against them. She met her own reflection eye to eye, "So what are you going to do now? You can't keep pretending this baby doesn't exist, because it does. " She didn't want to think about it now. She was tired and needed to sleep. She turned away from the mirror and slowly walked back down the hall to Holly's room where sleep would take her away from facing this situation for another day. * * * * * * *  
  
He heard her scream, as they placed a knife against her throat, two men held him back and he struggled to get to her, but he couldn't. A laugh....just messing with you, Stanley....but he couldn't see a face, just a shadow in the dark. The shadowy figure paced the floor, stroked Emma's cheek....smiled and laughed again....She was tied up, they had Emma. His fears had come true, but the more he fought the stronger they held on to him, he couldn't move. The guy with the knife leaned up against her, the knife skimming her skin across her neck as the guy feeling her up with his free hand, Stanley screamed, "Get your fucking hands off her." But he continued and the shadowy figure walked around the room. Stanley could only hear his footsteps, and knew they were approaching him, creeping up behind Stanley leaning down whispering into his ear, "I have a lot of hungry men, who haven't seen any action in days.....she'd be just the thing....nice ass, nice legs..."  
  
Stanley struggled shouting "no, no."  
  
"You had your chance, Stan. This will show you not to mess with me again ever." He motioned to the other man with the knife and the guy picked her up.....carrying Emma into the shadows.....she was calling his name and it became fainter and fainter. It was no use....he couldn't save her. But with one last attempt to escape the thugs, he pushed hard and he heard a gun shot.....looking down at his chest, blood seeped through his t shirt.  
  
Emma heard a crashing sound, that startled her out of her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, listening....then she heard the oddest sound coming from Stanley's room. She couldn't make it out, it was faint, but it didn' t sound human. She entered the room and found Stanley thrashing about in bed. The only words she could make out were 'no' as he repeated them over and over frantically. The lamp on his bedside table had fallen, that explained the crash. He was flinging his arms about like a mad man, ready to swipe at anything that got in his way. Scrap was already at the foot of the bed whining, worried about his master. And Emma gave him a quick pat before she treaded carefully across the huge bed on her knees to reach him. She quietly said his name, "Stanley." as she leaned over him and placed a comforting hand on his arm to stop the thrashing. "You're having a nightmare, wake up.":  
  
His T shirt was drenched in sweat and his face wringing wet, his breathing heavy, but Emma felt his body relax at her touch, then suddenly his eyes opened wide, "He seemed surprised to find her face inches form his own, "Emma?" He questioned, confused about what he had just imagined. He tried to sit up and seemed surprised by the restraints holding him back. The pain that began to shoot across his back. He looked down at his leg in a splint, his arm in a cast, Emma leaning over him....he refocused on Emma, my god, that couldn't be Emma, he thought. His eyes level with her breasts in that skimpy little undershirt, well, actually the shirt was barely containing them. Emma was unaware of his interest, she was more concerned with the damage he could have caused with all the thrashing around.  
  
Once she got him to lye back on the pillows, she went to the bathroom and returned with a washcloth for his face. As she approached the bed, his eyes were clenched tight, obviously he was experiencing some pain, but his breathing was becoming more steady.  
  
She gently climbed back on the bed and wiped his face with the cool cloth. His eyes opened and looked a bit startled, "It's going to be okay. Just a bad dream. The doctor said you might have some effects from the medication. Just relax."  
  
He closed his eyes again. He didn't want to talk about the nightmare, before the accident he felt for certain they were gone, but he had had a few rough nights in the hospital and the doctor had blamed the medication causing hallucinations of some kind. His heart had been racing so fast, and now the cloth across his brow was beginning to sooth him. Emma felt the clammy sticky wetness of his T shirt as she rubbed up against him and carefully got off the bed and went to his dresser.  
  
Stanley watched her open the top drawer, his eyes focused on her bottom, her incredible sexy legs. The dream had been to real. His worries about her safety, had obviously triggered them. He was being ridiculous. She was here in the flesh, looking as tempting as ever. And he needed to wipe out the images of the nightmare, and focus back on the real thing....in front of him.  
  
Emma pulled out a T shirt and was rambling on, she was extremely tired, "I think a clean shirt is a good idea, don't you?"  
  
When she turned around she noticed Stanley was looking at her strangely. She ignored it and moved closer to him, she pulled up his arms to pull the t shirt over his head, and was careful of his injured left arm, he was quiet but she found his gaze intense. She tried to avoid eye contact as she slipped the shirt over his head and thew it on the floor. She took the cloth and wiped his chest, and he sighed as she stroked across his chest. Once the clean T shirt was slipped on, she helped him to lie back on the pillows.  
  
"So......" he had that eager look in his eyes, but he hadn't made one move on her which was a surprise "you're all settled....now I can go get some sleep." She thought this was to easy as she began to get off the bed and his right hand seized her left.  
  
"Stay....with me, please." he pleaded.  
  
"Stanley, I'm exhausted, I need a good night sleep."  
  
"And you'll have one by my side. I can be good..."  
  
"Oh, I know you can.....but I don't think we have the same kind of good in mind."  
  
"Just give me the benefit of the doubt. I don't want to be alone if that happens again." Emma thought he had to be feeding her a line to get her to stay, but when she looked into his eyes she saw a tinge of trepidation hidden there. "Please, stay." he added tenderly.  
  
She was hesitant as she sat back and rubbed her head, and her eyes. She was so exhausted, she could barely keep herself in an upright position and felt a little off kiltered, starting to drift.  
  
Stanley using his good hand gently helped her lie down next to him. And as her head touched the pillow, she rubbed her eyes, "I didn't say I would stay."  
  
"I think your body has other ideas. You're sleeping here toinght...and the next, and the next....."  
  
"don't push your luck, I'll be totally coherent tomorrow and you won't be able to take advantage of me. This is so unfair you know." her words began to slur and her eyes shut, She shuffled around to get comfortable, and Stanley repositioned himself so she was lying in the crook of his arm. He smiled as she let out a little sigh of contentment.  
  
"I know, so unfair....me always getting my way." He looked down at her and she was already asleep, "You don't have me fooled, Emma Heyward, this is what you want too."  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
Stanley felt a streak of light hit his face and he stirred, wincing over the achy feeling throughout his body. How the hell was he supposed to get a good night sleep with this damn splint on his leg? He fidgeted and then felt a hand brush over his chest. He turned his head to find Emma laying on her side, a smile across her lips. He could push the pain out of his mind by just the thought of her, but having her lying beside him so intcing....well, the aches and pains of the accident seemed non existent. He watched her chest rise and fall as she sighed deeply, her eyelids flickered and she fidgeted slightly. A dream...had to be, but much different than the kind he experienced.  
  
He managed to push himself onto his side with a minimal amount of pain, reaching his right hand over to her. His finger tips gently caressed her bare skin above her breasts. The smile on Emma's face widened, and it only gave Stanley the encouragement he needed to carry on. A hand cupped over her right breast, and his fingers stroked and fondled her through her tank top. Pretty sure she'd wake up, which was his desired intention, he gently continued the fondly, enjoying her response.  
  
She had never felt so content as she did at this moment, lying beside him, she felt the solid gold band on her ring finger and smiled, not one day went by without her thinking how lucky she was being married to this man and now having his child. Her hands went down to her abdomen stroking the large bump that now could not be concealed under her tank top. He leaned over her, and whispered into her ear, 'You are the most beautiful woman in the world.', then gently kissing her lips and neck, his hands caressing her as they slid down her neck and across her breasts, she signed with contentment, he knew how to excite her, he always had, but it surprised her that he had ever wanted anything to do with her in her 7 month of pregnancy. But it was obvious by his reactions tonight, that nothing had changed. She still managed to turn him on....something she could never do with Gary. He had been appalled by her size, Stanley whispered into her ear, 'I want to make love to the mother of my child....' his left hand covered hers, the other stroked her belly, he smiled at her, a twinkle in his eyes, ' You can't even imagine how sexy you are to me right now...' his right hand traveled up to her breast again and he lavished kisses onto her chest, his right hand sliding down below her belly finding an incredibly nice and warm place to explore.  
  
Emma's breathing became erratic and Stanley was surprised from his slight touch that she was experiencing such pleasure and she remained asleep, but it made the episode all the more pleasurable.  
  
She breathlessly whispered his name, "Oh, Stanley....you make me feel so beautiful" He watched her stroke her abdomen, intrigued by this incredibly erotic dream he was becoming a part of. Part of him felt he was intruding on something private, but the other part of him was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
Emma let the wave take her to a higher place, and then relaxed back on the pillows. She felt such incredible pleasure, and she opened her eyes, finding Stanley smiling at her. Emma smiled back, reaching out and touching his cheek, it was then that she focused and realized his face was bruised, a few minutes ago, he had been the old Stanley. Reality sank in.  
  
"Nice dream?" Stanley couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he gazed at her.  
  
Emma looked down at her body, her stomach still as it had been....no bump at all. What the hell had just happened? She felt the wetness between her legs, and felt incredibly embarrassed. Stanley tried to maneuver himself closer to her, "The dream....Emma" her face was blank staring at him in disbelief...  
  
"it was a dream, I can't even remember it." She felt her heart racing and she bolted upright, wondering how she was going to get out of this situation.  
  
He reached for her hand before she could get out of the bed, "You said I made you feel beautiful."  
  
She grimaced wondering what else he had witnessed, ' I did?" she put her hand over her face, then looked back at him, "Well, that's true."  
  
" So the dream was about me?"  
  
"I told you I don't remember." She felt extremely hot...she stammered, not being able to get away from his grasp, "I suppose...yes, It was about you." She tried pulling her hand away from his, but was unsuccessful. "please, Stanley...let go, I have to go to the bedroom."  
  
He reluctantly let go and she immediately got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom door. Her back to him, she stretched He watched her every move with awe. He wasn't sure what he should say. She was extremely embarrassed, that was for sure. And once again running away from the situation. She was good at that. Why couldn't they both just lay the cards out right now. And get over this awkwardness. It was so pointless.  
  
But he couldn't let it go, "Hey, I couldn't help but notice..."  
  
Emma turned and looked at him oddly. He was grinning, one eyebrow raised as he once again admired the sight in front of him, "...something different about you."  
  
"I don't know what you mean." she felt incredibly flustered.  
  
"Oh, come on, Emma.I'm not imagining it." He made a motion with his hand around his chest area, "you know." Feeling a bit awkward mentioning her fuller figure. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling women tended to find it offensive, and after what he had just witnessed the last thing he wanted was her to be upset with him, he cleared his throat, "I find it very attractive."  
  
She blushed and immediately crossed her arms across her chest, looking down at her feet as she spoke. "There's nothing different...the shirt...it..uh..must of shrunk in the wash. And what is it you are trying to say that whatever you imagined them to be like before....they weren't quite up to what you are used to."  
  
"Don't you go and turn this on me. I never said that and you're putting words in my mouth. You're an extremely sexy woman to me either way..." he had to be careful in choosing his words "...they are just," he swallowed, "Incredibly enticing at this moment, and I'm finding it extremely difficult to contain my thoughts about what I'd like to do to you and them...here...right now....on this bed...."  
  
After her little wet dream, she could hardly be cross with his chain of thoughts and her face flushed at least three shades of red, not able to hide how she felt in return. Could it be that he was like the Stanley in her dreams, that being pregnant didn't appall him, but instead turned him on. But he didn't know she was pregnant, it would be months before she really showed and then what? One of her main concerns about this child, was she wasn't willing to give up what she had just discovered in the last few months. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she would find sex, incredibly high on her priorities list. But Stanley had awakened something in her, and she was in no way willing to lose that now. It was selfish, but it was how she felt.  
  
Stanley hadn't stopped gazing at her. She knew she needed to get out of this situation but quick. His eyes penetrating right through her and if she went anywhere back near the bed, that would be it. "I'll go get the paper." She turned back towards the door.  
  
This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her, "No, Emma, don't run away from me."  
  
"You said you would be good."  
  
"I actually said I could be good, there's a difference."  
  
She picked up the T shirt from last night on the floor, still damp from sweat and incredibly smelly. She then tossed it at him and it hit him in the face. He grimaced, "Ah, come on, give me a break."  
  
"Stanley, you're acting like a horny teenager."  
  
"I could say the same about you, having erotic dreams about me."  
  
"That's not what it was." She was flustered, "I'm going to get the paper, and..." she tried to think of something else she needed to do..."feed Scrap..."  
  
"And then what, play solitaire, a little needlepoint."  
  
She gave him a dirty look and walked out of the room. He shouted after her, "You're stuck with me, and you can't run from me forever.That sexy sultry vixen inside you is just bubbling under the surface, waiting to be released. You can't hold her in forever." he smiled to himself, "I give you a week." He didn't think she heard him, but she then popped her head around the door.  
  
"Is that a bet, Stanley? If so your on. I can last the week....but I don't think you can." She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him leaving him stupefied on the bed. Ah, well, he blew that one. Another week....well, he could do it. It wasn't an impossible feet by all means. But it was a feet he wasn't looking forward to.  
  
Emma was in good spirits as she stepped out of the front door. Having the last word with Stanley was a major triumph. Still in her underwear she made sure the street was quiet as she walked halfway down the path to pick up the paper, Scrap trotted out after her and as she headed back towards the door, Scrap began to bark. Emma turned towards the street trying to see what had Scrap all riled up. Interesting enough a couple was walking hand in hand in the opposite direction across the street. That was odd, they weren't there a minute ago. Where had they come from? And the strangest thing was they weren't dressed like your typical Pacific Beach early morning risers. This was a beach community. People threw on sweatpants or jeans at this hour of the morning on a Sunday. She heard her name being called from inside, and shook her head. Stanley hadn't given up. When she turned back the couple were gone. Scrap had stopped barking and ran past her into the house. Emma looked around confused. This was extremely bizarre.  
  
Gail quickly pulled Jake's arm and they made it around the corner where their car was waiting, "I am not playing this cat and mouse game any longer, Gail. I don't care about Stanley's perfect little existence in suburbia....the guy fucked with me. And obviously he's not as laid up as you claim. And don't give me some cock and bull story about that woman being his private nurse."  
  
"He just got out of the hospital, Jake."  
  
"I can't believe you still have some feeling for this guy. Look at this neighborhood, his house...I give him a hell of a lot of money, and look what he buys with it..a crappy little track house from the 50's...and he's fucking a schoolteacher." He shook his head, "Unbelievable, and then to top it off, he steals more from me. You explain that to me, Gail. What is he doing with my money?"  
  
"I don't know. But I don't think it's right hitting him like this when he can't even defend himself. What's a week, Jake? Give him some time."  
  
"Time for what?" as she slid into the car next to him, she moved closer to him, rubbing her hand across his leg.  
  
"He'll give it all back." she started kissing his neck and then up the side of his face, "I promise you."  
  
"I want that disc." Jake was trying not to respond to her.  
  
"You'll get the disc. We can break into the shop, I'm sure that's where it is. It will explain a lot of things I'm sure." Gail didn't want him anywhere near Stanley. "I can have Bruce and Rod check the place over. I believe Stanley has made arrangements for the shop to be shut for the next couple of weeks. That would make our job a lot easier."  
  
Jake turned and looked at her, not yet sold on this idea.  
  
Gail continued, "It makes sense, Jake. You know it."  
  
Tim was in the drivers seat and Jake taped him on the shoulder, "Get Bruce and Rod on the phone.I want their lazy asses out of bed. It's time we got some work done around here." He gave Gail a squeeze and she sighed....she was able to buy Stanley a little more time. Now it was up to her to get in contact with him and sort this thing out. 


	28. the truth comes out

Emma found the next few days exhausting. She wasn't cut out for this nursemaid bit at all. Stanley was helpless. He couldn't go to the toilet or dress himself. And the bath experience had been a fiasco. His size and weight was too much for her, and he slipped at one point bashing his already sore head against the porcelain. The cursing aimed at her was upsetting and she ran out of the room in tears. Stanley wasn't very successful in getting her back. His shouting and pleads were ignored and he spent a half hour sitting in the bathtub. If it wasn't for Rachel's unannounced visit, he might have been in there all morning.  
  
The door was open and Rachel peered her head in, Scrap scurried over to her, and then she heard the shouting, "Emma, do you plan to leave me in here all day?"  
  
Okay, that was Stanley. Sounded like it was coming from his bathroom, now where the hell was Emma. As Rachel headed into the hallway she now heard the distinct sounds of gagging, and quiet sobs, coming from the other bathroom. Rachel took a deep breath ready for the worst as she opened the bathroom door to find Emma on the floor leaning over the toilet, throwing up. Not a pretty sight.  
  
Emma looked up at her and then felt the urge again and quickly put her head over the toilet.  
  
"Morning sickness. Glad it's you and not me."  
  
Emma gave her a dirty look, "Thanks."  
  
The shouting down the hall continued, "Emma, I'm sorry. Please get me out of the bath. I didn't mean to lose my temper. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"What did you do to him now?"  
  
"I don't know what he expects, Rachel I can't lift him and he slipped when I tried to get him in the tub and he bashed his head."  
  
Rachel couldn't help but laugh, picturing the sight in her head.  
  
"It's not funny. I'm just not good at this, and I feel so sick."  
  
"You haven't told him yet have you?"  
  
She shook her head, ashamed. There was another shout from down the hall. "Emma, please."  
  
Rachel looked down at her, "Are you going to go get him? Because I really doubt you want me to. Although, I must say, I wouldn't mind seeing him in the buff."  
  
"Don't you even think about it." Emma got up, feeling a bit woozy she steadied herself leaning against Rachel.  
  
"Maybe this would be a good time to tell him. I'm here and I can be your moral support."  
  
"I'm not ready to tell him. I told you I have a lot of things to think about, stop pushing me, Rachel." She stormed off down the hall.  
  
Upon entering the bathroom, she found Stanley slouched in the tub, looking very uncomfortable. He didn't look to happy, but he managed a smile.  
  
"I thought you forgot about me."  
  
"Rachel" she stammered, "she's here. And...."  
  
He took hold of her hand, "I upset you, I know...you don't need to make up an excuse. It wasn't your fault." She put her head down and he could tell she was going to start crying again. "Don't' cry....I just need you to help me out of the tub. Do you want Rachel to help?"  
  
"Of course not" she said adamantly, and he smiled.  
  
"For your eyes only?" he teased and finally got a smile out of her. "Well, right now, I can say it's not much to look at. I feel like a prune."  
  
"I'm sorry." She managed as she began to lift him out of the tub. It was no less of a struggle this time around, but Stanley did as much as he could. Somehow she got him onto the toilet seat so she could dry him off. The anger and frustration he had felt earlier was now gone as Emma preceded to dry him off.  
  
Her touch gave him shivers. He missed their intimacy and it was a major reason for the frustration he felt. It seemed childish, he had to admit, but nonetheless it was there. Emma, on the other hand, tried to treat this task as if she was giving one of her own children a bath when they were little. It was the only way she could get through it. He didn't make it easy. His breathing always, seemed heavy and he would let out sighs when she touched him in certain areas. At least this morning, he seemed more exhausted and with his eyes closed, she didn't have to be the recipient of that penetration he was master of.  
  
She was trying to get him to use a crutch, but it was awkward. And the trip from the bathroom to the bed, seemed like miles to his poor broken body. Emma stayed at his side coaxing him along, and if he needed any more support. He was glad to find the edge of the bed, and lowered himself onto it. "You'd think after this long, I'd be getting use to all the pain." Everyday he hoped he would feel better but it never seemed to be that way.  
  
Just getting him changed into a clean t-shirt and boxers was a chore in in itself. Exhausting both of them, but Stanley still couldn't take his eyes off her gorgeous body in that tank top and shorts she had been wearing all morning. She got him settled in bed, pulling the sheet up over him when she caught that look again, "Stanley, stop looking at me that way."  
  
"What way? I wasn't looking at you in any particular way." he chimed in innocently.  
  
"I don't know how you could even possibly be thinking about...."  
  
"Ah, it's you thinking about it."  
  
"You're in a lot of pain." she tried ignoring his comment, but found she was blushing. Stanley was glad she was lightening up again. But it came and went so quickly.  
  
"But my mind is functioning just fine. And I look at you, and I want you. This damn leg and my fucking back...they are keeping me from you. And it's bullshit." he said in frustration.  
  
She smiled at him, "Patience. You have none." She leaned towards him gently kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"So I'm suppose to close my eyes now. Because I need my rest." he said sarcastically.  
  
"That's right." She stroked his face. "Because the sooner you get better, the sooner.."  
  
"I can have my way with you?"  
  
"Well, it's a possibility."  
  
"Then scram, so I can rest, woman. Because I'll be damned if I'm keeping to that damn doctor's order- 4 week abstinence. What the hell was he thinking?"  
  
She found him amusing, she gave him another kiss and then headed out for the door,  
  
"I don't even get a real kiss anymore, what's that about?'  
  
She turned to him, "Because you won't let it stop there."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"No, now close your eyes." She walked out of the room and Stanley let out a sigh as he relaxed onto the pillows. This was pure hell and he thought the hospital was bad. But being with Emma and wanting her desperately, and not being able to have her was pure torture.  
  
It didn't take Stanley long to drift to sleep, exhausted from his bath. Rachel and Emma sat out in the living room to have a chat when the phone rang. It was Brent.  
  
"Emma, I need to talk to Stan right away." there was urgency in his voice.  
  
Emma immediately sat up straight, "Brent, what is it?"  
  
"This is something I need to talk to Stan about."  
  
"He's asleep, and I'm not going to wake him. If it's so important you can tell me."  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Emma, it has to do with the shop."  
  
"I thought I made it perfectly clear the other day, that there would be no shop talk while he's recuperating. You know, Stanley, he will find someway to get over there and nothing will stop him, if there's a problem. Then he'll just get worse. And besides,the shop is shut. Right now, everything to do with Stanley concerns me."  
  
"Okay, okay, but Stan has to know about this. As soon as possible. The shop was broken into last night."  
  
"What? Did you call the police."  
  
"No. I thought Stan should know about it first."  
  
"Brent, call the police. I'm on my way."  
  
"Emma, listen to me, this wasn't some kid looking for drug money, or something he could sell off quickly. This was a professional job."  
  
"Oh, my god, what did they take?"  
  
"Nothing..as far as I can see, that's why it's so creepy. And that's why I haven't called the police."  
  
Emma didn't understand. "Nothing was taken?"  
  
"They didn't want the computers....the only thing they messed with was Stanley's locked drawer. And I don't know what he keeps in there, so I don't know if anything is missing or not."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"I think you need to wake up Stanley."  
  
She didn't listen and hung up on him. Rachel looked up at her, "What's going on?"  
  
"The shop, was robbed, but it sounds weird. Do you mind staying with Stanley?"  
  
"Sure, I'll stay."  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, Rachel...about everything"  
  
"Mum's the word, I promise. But don't you think he should know about the break in?"  
  
"I will tell him."  
  
Emma was met by Brent at the shop door, and they walked slowly to the back. "I just came back to pick up a few bits to repair my hardrive at home and I unlocked the door like normal, everything seemed kosher. Then I walked back here headed towards the work bench to get the tools I needed and that's when I felt something was different. And sure enough Stanley's top drawer was open. He always keeps it locked."  
  
Emma walked over to the desk, staring at it, She thought about fingerprints but knew these people were exactly what Brent had said. Professionals. There would be no fingerprints. They were looking for something in particular as well, Emma couldn't help but notice the receipts piled in the drawer. Every single one, stamped paid in cash. Her curiosity had the best of her and she pulled them out.  
  
"Emma, do you think you should be going through that stuff?"  
  
She gave him the eye, "Do you know something I don't?"  
  
He shook his head, "He's a private kind of guy. You should leave it."  
  
"I think I have a right. I'm living with him." She almost said she was having his baby, but stopped before the words came out. "These are all paid with cash. Every single one of them."  
  
"He told me he hates credit cards."  
  
"The store can't be doing this good. He paid cash for the remodel ,Brent. 25,000 dollars."  
  
Brent moved closer to her looking over her shoulder, curious. "so I take it you don't want me to call the police?"  
  
She felt very confused, wondering what these people wanted with Stanley,and who were there. She shook her head, "No police."  
  
"He has to know, Emma. Only Stan will know what was taken." She rummaged through the drawer, finding other items of interest. Specifically a card. The heading read simply Federal Bureau of Investigation. Below it, J.T. . Roberts Special Agent. Why would Stanley have any contact with someone working with the FBI. It didn't make any sense.  
  
Emma felt a bout of nausea come over her and she swayed a bit , Brent caught her. "Are you okay?"  
  
She ran her hand through her hair, and took a deep breath, regaining her composure, "What's going on,Brent? What is he keeping from me?"  
  
"I don't think he's keeping something from you. I think he's keeping something from everyone. Don't take this personally. Go home and talk to him." She looked down at the card in her hand. Maybe this guy Roberts would have some answers. She looked at Brent.  
  
"I need some answers and I don't think I'm going to find them here."  
  
She didn't go home. She got on her cell phone and called the number on the card. It was an answering service explaining that they could relay the message to Agent Roberts. And he would get back to her as soon as possible. Emma hung up the phone and sat back in the seat, not knowing if she should go home or wait for the phone call.  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Stanley woke up and called for Emma, when Rachel showed up at his door, he was more than a bit surprised. "Where's Emma?"  
  
"She had to step out for a bit, I'm sure she'll be back soon. So you're stuck with me. Can I do anything for you...Emma said you might need help...like going to the bathroom."  
  
This was uncomfortable, "I think I can hold off on that one til Emma gets back."  
  
"Suit yourself. Anything to drink?"  
  
"Maybe you could help me get to the desk...wanted to check my mail."  
  
"I don't know, Stan...Emma said you were supposed to rest, stay in bed."  
  
"Give me 5 minutes. It's not a big deal."  
  
Rachel gave in and she managed to get him to the desk, without too much discomfort. She sat on the edge of the bed while he began to type, he was slow, with only one hand, and it pissed him off. His hand slipped in frustration and he began to curse, he felt Rachel's eyes glaring through his back and slowly turned towards her, "You can go. I don't need you." his words were sharp.  
  
"You don't have to be so nasty." She stood up and gave him a dirty look. Then walked back out into the living room. Stanley heard the blare of some talk show, and turned his attention back to the keyboard.  
  
Once into his email that hadn't been checked all week, he didn't seem to surprised to find a few very interesting letters Cryptic but he knew exactly who they were from.  
  
Why are you messing with him, Stan. I thought you of all people would know better. Get him the disc, return the money and no one will get hurt.  
  
He just stared at the message for what seemed like minutes. The disc? The Swordfish disc? What else could she be talking about. He hadn't seen that thing in ages. The shop, the last place he had seen it was the shop. He began to reach for the phone when he heard Emma's sharp command.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm checking my email. It's not like I'm going out in the car or jogging along the beach. I'm taking it easy. Weren't those doctors orders?" He quickly closed his mail, as Emma approached him.  
  
She couldn't help but notice how quickly he had closed his email. What was he hiding from her, and who was he getting ready to call? "Back to bed." She commanded and helped lift him out of the chair.  
  
"This is ridiculous. You won't let me do anything It's been 4 days since I've been out of the hospital and you still act like the accident was yesterday." He sounded bitter. "and you didn't tell me you were going out? Where did you go?"  
  
Rachel cleared her throat, and Emma turned to find her leaning against his doorway. She didn't want to lie, but didn't know what to say to him about the shop. "Groceries, I needed a few things for dinner tonight." Turning to Rachel, she motioned for her to leave. Rachel was reluctant. Anxious to hear Emma's story of the break in.  
  
"Really?" He sounded skeptical.  
  
Once settled in bed, he pulled on her forearm causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the bed next to him, Looking deep into her eyes seriously, he continued "Don't leave me with Rachel again."  
  
Emma started to laugh, "did she try and get you to go to the bathroom."  
  
He looked surprised she knew this.  
  
"It's Rachel, I know how she thinks. She wants to make sure she's not missing something."  
  
"And how about you, Em, are you missing something?" the sultry sound of his voice gave her shivers. She wanted to trust him, she wanted it to be like it was a few weeks ago, where nothing mattered. But it was harder now.  
  
She quickly got up, "I have things to do. You need to rest." She headed towards the door.  
  
"You are avoiding my question." She heard the faint ring of her cell phone, Rachel waltzed in, holding it up to her.  
  
"Expecting a call, Emma?"  
  
She grabbed the phone out of Rachel's hand and left the room, Rachel shrugged her shoulders as Stanley questioned her with his eyes.  
  
Emma went out the back door, as she answered the call, "Ms. Heyward, It's Agent Roberts. My service said you called."  
  
She paced the backyard and then realized Stanley could see her from his bed, out the window. She headed to the side of the yard where she was no longer in view. "Thanks for calling me back. I'm not sure why I called."  
  
"How is Stanley?"  
  
Emma had never mentioned Stanley to him in her message, and was surprised when he said his name.  
  
"How did you know this was about Stanley?"  
  
Roberts now knew this poor woman still had no clue what was going on, "You should talk to Stanley, Ms. Heyward."  
  
"I called you because I'm not getting any answers here. What's going on? What connection do you have with him?" She realized her voice was raised.  
  
"I think you should talk to Stanley, but I can meet you if you want, I'm in town."  
  
"I'd like that. How about this afternoon, about 4pm, there's a coffee shop across from Stanley's shop."  
  
"I know it. I'll be there. But Ms. Heyward you need to talk to him. The sooner the better, I'm afraid."  
  
Rachel came out the back door as she hung up, "My god, Emma, you have lover boy in there in a right state. What's all the secrecy?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"That means it's something. Hey, is it that cute paramedic? I kind of noticed he had a thing for you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Well, Stanley thinks it's something." They both headed into the house. "I need to run. You need to go talk to him, Emma and soon..." Everyone was beginning to sound like a broken record.  
  
Emma walked into the bedroom and Stanley was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, there was an uncomfortable silence. She quietly sat on the side of the bed, in the back of her mind she was trying to figure out what she should say to him. He glared at her, "That was kind of weird, Emma...you darting out of the room like that when your phone rang."  
  
"I thought it was the kids."  
  
"The kids call on my phone. They called first thing this morning, Emma, or did you forget?"  
  
"What are you insinuating, Stanley?" This wasn't at all what she expected to say, but she felt herself getting agitated by his tone of voice.  
  
"Nothing..just that you're acting strange."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She started to get up off the bed and he quickly grabbed her hand, "you're not running off. I think we need to talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk."  
  
"You know I figured it was that time of the month, the mood swings, the crying. But now you're talking in riddles, and not making any sense."She couldn't look at him and this only aggrivated him more, "It's someone else isn't it? That guy at the hospital, who couldn't take his eyes off you."  
  
"Yeah, right, that's it. I rent a room by the half hour down the street, since you aren't meeting my sexual needs." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, Emma."  
  
"And what about you, the woman on the cliff. Who was she Stanley?" At the mention of Ginger, Stanley's facial expression changed. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about now.  
  
"This isn't the time. You are obviously overtired and upset about something."  
  
"There isn't ever going to be a right time is there?"  
  
He closed his eyes, not wanting to face this situation at all, "Like you said, I need to rest."  
  
"Oh, that's a change of tune, a minute ago you were all gung ho to talk."  
  
"And a minute ago, you didn't want to. So I'm not the only one with a change of tune." He didn't want this to be happening, but it was too late. They were both upset and a fight was about ready to brew, when Scrap began barking, Stanley immediately sat up in bed, causing a pain through his left side. His hold on Emma's arm tightened. The squeak of the screen door,alarmed him. Someone was in the house. The argument was the last thing on his mind, he had visions of Ginger and Gabriel barging in here unannounced and something happening to Emma.  
  
Then came a sound of a familiar voice, "hey, Stan...just me Brent. Brought you some of the latest computer mags." He waltzed into the bedroom and saw the tense expression across his boss' face. Stanley loosened his grip on Emma, and the look in his eyes was one of fear. It sent a chill up her spine, as she got off the bed, passing Brent. They eyed each other. He knew right away she hadn't mentioned the break in. And he was getting more curious by the moment about what was going on. She quickly made her way down the hall and they both heard Holly's bedroom door close behind her.  
  
Stanley eased the tension, "computer mags? I thought you'd be bringing me Penthouse or Playboy. What were you thinking?"  
  
"You have Emma, what would you be needing either one of those mags for. Or is there trouble in paradise already? You two can't live together can you? I told you, man, you were making a mistake allowing a woman to move in."  
  
He glanced towards the door, knowing that nothing had been solved and so badly he wanted to make everything up to her. Brent began rambling about something he had found in one of the magazines trying to show him and Stan's mind was elsewhere, knowing exactly what she was doing . Laying in the middle of Holly's bed amongst her stuffed animals crying. It wasn't the first time this week he had heard the sobs coming down the hall when she thought he was asleep. This was killing him.  
  
"I don't think she's handling this very well."  
  
"What? Your behavior, your accident...the beautiful woman."  
  
"What are you talking about? The Beautiful woman?"  
  
"She's back, I've seen her about. You know, Stan, you guys need to talk."  
  
Ginger wasn't going to go away, and how he was supposed to explain her to Emma was beyond him. And with her constant mood swings, he could only imagine how she could easily misinterpret anything he said, "She doesn't want to talk."  
  
"Well, that's no surprise, after what she's been through the last few weeks. Your accident, losing her job, her kids leaving."  
  
"What? What do you mean losing her job?"  
  
"She didn't tell you? Shit, I opened my big mouth again. You can't say anything, Stan."  
  
"She told you this? When?"  
  
"She didn't tell me anything. I ran into Craig Burrows at the gas station the other day, he asked how you were and then said how upset his little girl was that she wouldn't be in Emma's class next year."  
  
"They fired her because we were together?"  
  
"I don't know. He didn't go into details. Just said she lost her job."  
  
"Well, that explains her attitude, I guess. She must be devastated. She was a damn good teacher, Brent." He paused thinking, "Why the hell wouldn't she tell me this? .  
  
"She doesn't want to cause you anymore stress than you're already in possibly. Hell, I don't know, Stan. You're the expert on women, not me."  
  
Emma appeared at the door, having overheard Brent's last remark, she decided not to comment, "I have to go out. You'll stay with Stanley, won't you, Brent?"  
  
"Sure." Brent said.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Stan.  
  
"Out. I told you."  
  
"Emma, don't go."he pleaded.  
  
"I have to. I won't be long." She had tried to avoid his gaze but found the way he was looking at her, hard to turn away from  
  
He was concerned. After the email this morning, he had a bad feeling that she wasn't safe. "Look, I'm sorry. I need you to stay here. I just have a bad feeling."  
  
"I can look after myself. Don't worry about me."  
  
"But I do worry about you, Emma. Every minute." She began to turn towards the door. And he was prepared to do anything to stop her. "The woman on the cliff, I knew her briefly last summer. I don't even know her real name for god's sake."  
  
She turned back towards him. Brent was speechless wondering where this was going. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
Stanley felt a headache coming on, he rubbed his temple, closing his eyes briefly, "There was nothing between us. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"That was obvious up on the cliff top. You were arguing with her, Stanley. I'm suppose to believe that's nothing?" Before he could answer, she shook her head, putting up her hand, "I don't want to hear your lame excuses anymore. I'm going out for awhile and maybe when I get back you can tell me the truth." She stormed out of the room.  
  
Stanley knew there was no point in calling her back, she had been cooped up in the house for so long and it was obviously getting to her. She just needed some fresh air, of course she would be safe. He tried to shake the apprehension he was feeling concerning Ginger and Gabriel. When he snapped out of his daze he noticed Brent staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"There is definitely trouble in paradise. So what dark secrets are you holding back, Stanley. Because they must be doozeys if you won't even tell the one person on this planet besides your daughter that means the world to you."  
  
"You think there are dark secrets too?"  
  
"I don't think, I know. Hey, your a good guy but you've been a bit mysterious since you pulled into town. And all this cloak and dagger stuff, beautiful women in fast cars, mysterious break ins." After he said it, he realized he had made a mistake, "shit."  
  
"There's been a break-in, while I've been cooped up in the hospital?"  
  
"Actually, it happened today. Everything is fine, nothing of any value taken. I mean value to the shop, I don't have a clue what you keep in that desk of yours."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this? They broke into my desk?"  
  
"You were asleep when I called, Emma thought it best you didn't know. Since nothing was taken."  
  
"Oh, she did, did she. Since when is she your boss, Brent?"  
  
"She cares about you, Stan. Look what this is doing to you? You're all stressed out now, which isn't good for your recovery and you know it."  
  
"That shop is my livelihood. Of course it stresses me out."  
  
"That's hardly the case is it? You don't make enough from the shop to live the way you do, you overpay me and Kyle, and if a customer doesn't have the payment you let it slide. I have never seen you follow up on a customer who doesn't pay. Old Mrs. Goldberg and that young newlywed couple you helped out a few weeks ago. He had just lost his job."  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"I know. I like you. I don't give a crap what you did before you came here, but Emma does. She wants to spend the rest of her life with you, but she feels she doesn't know who you are."  
  
"She told you this?"  
  
"Hardly. But it's so damn obvious."  
  
Stanley lay back on the pillows, he felt exhausted. The pain in his leg began to throb, and he wanted more than anything for Emma to be sitting beside him, the way she would stroke his face, and she would sing to him. "I need to talk to her, tell her everything. Right now. But first I need to get to the shop. I need to see what was taken? You didn't call the police?"  
  
"Emma said not to. And Stan, you aren't going anywhere. I can tell you're in a lot of pain."  
  
"Are you going to drive me, Brent or am I going to make an attempt at doing it myself?"  
  
"Stan you're crazy."  
  
"Maybe so, but I have every reason to believe I'm putting Emma in danger every minute if I don't sort this is out now."  
  
"I'm not taking you. But if you tell me what you're looking for, I'll go find it."  
  
"I don't want to get you involved in this, Brent."  
  
"I'm involved already. And if I can help you out here I will." Stanley contemplated his offer, "I may joke about trouble in paradise, but I think you and Emma belong together. It would be a shame if you messed this good thing up now. I mean, she's great with Holly, she's obviously incredible in bed..."  
  
"Okay, that's enough." Quickly changing the subject he added, "There's a disc, in an envelope. I kept it in that drawer."  
  
"Just a disc? That's it?"  
  
"It's enough, believe me."  
  
"Okay, I'll check it out. You sure you'll be okay alone?"  
  
"I'm fine. I can always ring Mary next door, if I need anything. But you shouldn't be long."  
  
Before he walked out the door, he turned back to Stanley. The look of concern was evident on his face, "Hey, Stan, it's going to be okay. You and Emma, whatever this other mess is as well. I know it. You got to believe it."  
  
Stanley was sure hope he was right.  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
Emma sat at the coffee shop, swirling her capeccino with her stirer. She had no intention of drinking it. But it kept her preoccupied waiting for Agent Roberts. He walked up to her table, "Ms. Heyward?"  
  
She managed a smile, "Emma..please."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really. But I will be. This week has been hard, with Stanley's accident, and everything."  
  
" I can imagine. He's a good guy, Emma."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"You didn't talk to him, did you?"  
  
She shook her head. "The shop was broken into today. He doesn't know, and I can't tell him. Nothing was taken, or at least nothing that any normal burglar would take. He pays cash for everything, that's strange, don't you think? and there is this woman who seems to be following him and calling his house. I don't understand any of this. Please tell me something anything." She realized she must sound crazy, the way she rambled on.  
  
He was leery to say anything, but he couldn't bear to see this woman so upset, "I believe that Stanley is in trouble. He got in with a bad crowd last year. The woman you mention was involved. He got in way over his head, for the sake of Holly. You need to understand that, Emma. He did it all for Holly."  
  
"Did what? Is he a criminal?"  
  
"He's a hacker, probably the best in the world. And yes, he's been in trouble with the law, but that's behind him. "  
  
"What? Stanley? A hacker? Like he spreads virus' or messes with peoples' bank accounts on-line?"  
  
"Yes, Stanley, could do both of things quite easily, and oh, so much more. Don't let his appearance fool you. He's incredibly intelligent. And passionate about things he cares about. Nothing will stop him when he feels strongly about something. But he should tell you about that, not me."  
  
"These people had something to do with Holly's mothers death, didn't they?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss that matter, it's confidential, but I can say that Stanley got in way over his head all for the love of that little girl. And it concerns me with them in town. It's only a matter of time before they do make contact with him. The accident has obviously bought him some time."  
  
"You make it sound like they're going to kill him."  
  
"He's too damn valuable to kill, but they want something from him. And these people will stop at nothing to get it."  
  
Emma wasn't sure how to take this information, she loved Stanley, but did she really even know him. "Was he ever in prison? I mean, you said he was in trouble with the law. Did he do really horrible things?"  
  
"He doesn't think they were horrible. He was young and had strong beliefs. Didn't care too much for the way the government handled a lot of things. So he did something about it. He hacked into some very important files, and made some peoples lives incredibly miserable for a few years trying to fix the problem. He broke the law. And he did some time, yes."  
  
Emma stood up from the table, all this information scared her. "Emma, I realize this is a lot to comprehend, but I've known Stanley for a long time. I know what he was capable of and the kind of man he was, but having Holly back in his life changed a lot of things for him. He realized what was important in his life, his daughter...and now you and your children."  
  
She wanted to believe him, but everything was now even more complicated and she began to feel sick to her stomach, "I need to go."  
  
He stood up, "It's very important that you contact me, Emma, if these people try to contact Stanley. They have caused a lot of damage, hurt a lot of innocent people. They need to be stopped."  
  
"Then why aren't you out there stopping them? Why do you have to wait? If you have something on them, surely you can arrest them now."  
  
"We need proof ,they cover their tracks very well."  
  
Emma felt frustrated. This all sounded so bizarre to her, like out of a police drama or something. She quickly walked out the door, without a backwards glance.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Brent's investigation of the drawer in the shop, was not successful. There was no disc. To Stanley it seemed like only a matter of time before he would find Ginger and Gabriel knocking at his door. He still didn't have a clue what they thought he did. Brent, more curious by the second, began asking questions, and coming up with his own theories.  
  
"Hey, Stan, I had a thought. You know Kyle does a lot of work at your desk, with the inventory maintenance and supply orders. Do you think...." the phone rang and Stanley was relieved of the distraction. Reaching across the bed to pick it up, he felt another sharp pain shoot across his back. His hello was a bit strained due to the pain he was experiencing.  
  
"Could I speak to Emma, please?"  
  
Stanley was surprised by the male voice on the other end of the line, "She's not here. Stepped out for a minute. Can I take a message?"  
  
There was a slight hesitation on the other end, "Stanley, it's Ben from the hospital."  
  
Not happy to hear this man's voice calling for Emma, he responded , "Oh, yeah, Ben. "  
  
"How are you doing, Stanley?"  
  
"Obviously that isn't what you're called about, is it?" Stanley didn't hear the front door open or Emma come into the room. "You know, buddy, she's off limits. She's taken. I don't know where you got this number from, but don't call it again."  
  
Briskly pushing by Brent, Emma grabbed the phone out of Stanley's hand, which startled him, "Hello, this is Emma." She glared down at Stanley, then turned her back to him.  
  
"This is a bad time obviously."  
  
"No, it's a fine time. It's nice of you to call. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow, there's a really nice place on the Boardwalk, serves great seafood, it's next to that hotel...I'm sure you know the one. The Surf Rider, I've been told it's also quite a popular lunch spot." She teased.  
  
Stanley began to breath heavy, he was jealous. That was obvious. Brent couldn't believe how childish both of these two were acting. Stanley grabbed the phone back, "You get any ideas whatsoever, and I doubt you'll be rescuing anybody off the side of a cliff ever again." He slammed the phone down.  
  
"Well, that was lovely, Stanley. So mature."  
  
"Let's talk about mature. Making arrangements to meet some strange guy for lunch. Making sexual innuendos about the hotel next door,"  
  
"He's hardly strange, in fact, I probably know more about him than I know about you."  
  
Brent knew then and there he needed to go, "Stan, it was lovely But Chelsea needs me at home. Catch you later." He raced out the room, and they heard the screen door slam behind him.  
  
They were both silent. Emma stood near the window, her arms crossed over her chest, Stanley's jealousy still raging, but it was more than that. His concern about Ginger and Gabriel weighing heavily on his mind. "I don't want you going out of the house alone again."  
  
"I can do what I want."  
  
"That's pretty obvious. So is what you want that punk from the hospital?"  
  
"Maybe" she said sarcastically, but the words stung. Stanley couldn't believe how cruel she was being.  
  
"I'm begging you, Emma. Not to leave this house again alone."  
  
"I need to get dinner started." She stormed out of the room. Stanley laid back onto the pillows. It was going to be a long night.  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Sleep was sparatic for Emma, Agent Roberts words were played over and over. And images of Stanley with that woman filled her head. It was the first night she had spent in Holly's bed, away from Stanley. They hadn't spoken last night. Dinner had been consumed in silence. Stanley made the effort, but after Emma got him situated in bed, she closed herself off in Holly's room. It was bad. She hated the distance she had put between them, but she didn't know how to talk to him right now. Emma knew she had to get back into the daily routine, Stanley would need to get to the bathroom and probably need a bath. She was surprised as she entered his room that he was already up, a shoebox sat next to him and drawings, photographs and letters were spread out all around him.  
  
He looked up briefly, but there was no smile for her this morning, not after the fight, or whatever it was last night. In fact, he was leery of saying anything to her, since she was bound to snap at him about something. But Emma knew she needed to break the ice, it couldn't go on like this. "What are you doing?"  
  
She moved closer to him and picked up one of the photos, an adorable close-up of Holly as a baby dressed in a pink sleeper, next to it a child's drawing of stick figures,with the words Dad and Holly scrawled across it. "You miss Holly, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's been a long time since we've been separated like this."  
  
"She sounded like she was having a great time yesterday." Emma was trying, even Stanley could tell.  
  
He didn't speak only nodded. Emma realized she was intruding and started to head out the door. Stanley couldn't bear the silence, couldn't bear the fighting, "You don't have to go."  
  
"I feel like I'm intruding on something private and personal."  
  
He picked up the pile of pictures and letters and in frustration threw them back in the box, "This is it. This is all I have of 11 years of my child's life."  
  
"But you have memories." She wasn't sure why he was getting upset about this now. What had triggered his frustration? Emma knew she was partly to blame. Shutting him out when he was so vulnerable.  
  
"Very few. I wasn't around much when she was a baby, working my tail off trying to give my family everything. And then Melissa took her away. I missed out on so much. Learning to ride a bike, her first loose tooth, being a soccer dad."Emma wasn't sure what to say, he seemed on the verge of tears, "you can't imagine what that feels like, you got to experience it twice. And you have wonderful memories of your children growing up. Something I'll never have."  
  
Emma's thought about the unborn child she was carrying. He could have that chance. She didn't want to think about that now. The tension between them had been a strain on both of them. Stanley looked over at her, she was still holding the baby photo of Holly.He couldn't help but notice the way she seemed to be caressing it with her thumb.  
  
"You think I'm a sentimental fool, don't you?" He was trying to get back on the right track with her. So many things had been going wrong lately. He snapped his fingers in front of her face when she didn't respond, "Emma?"  
  
"What? Did you say something?" He watched as she turned the baby photo over face down and put it gently back in the box.  
  
"Just that I'm a sentimental old fool."  
  
"I don't think that at all." She was silent for a second, feeling the urge to cry. How could she deny him this chance to be a father again. "I think you're a wonderful father, and Holly is incredibly lucky. You know you've been more of a father to my kids in the past 6 months than their own has been in their whole lifetime."  
  
It was the first nice thing she had said to him in the last 24 hours. She didn't want to have the serious talk now. Not feeling like this, vulnerable and guilty. She stood up and closed her eyes, pushing the tears back. Then turned to him, "I'll go run your bath."  
  
"Are you still going out today?" Stanley hadn't thought of much else last night. Emma wanting to be with another man. It was killing him inside.  
  
God, he knew how to ruin everything , she thought. "Yes."  
  
"What's so special about that guy?"  
  
"He's nice to me."  
  
"Now you're saying I'm not nice to you?"  
  
"Stanley, I'm not going to have this conversation this morning." She headed into the bathroom, and turned on the tap.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Ben canceled lunch, since they were short staffed and he needed to fill in. But Emma didn't mention this to Stanley, since he had fallen asleep shortly before she received the phone call. She tried finding something to do to occupy her time. She channel surfed for a few minutes and nothing interested her, and the only magazines Stanley had in the house were Computer magazines. She had made her way through the children's literature in Holly's room in the last few days, and was now restless. Picking up the phone she dialed Rachel.  
  
The moment Rachel said, "Hi, how are things going?" Emma burst out in tears.  
  
"Emma, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Rachel, things keep getting worse and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Do you want me to come over. I can hold your hand or whatever you want me to do when you tell him." Rachel was trying to be supportive, she was incredibly worried about her best friend and the toll this development had had on her.  
  
"No, I need to do this on my own. "  
  
"Have you made a decision? You're going to keep the baby right?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm so confused about so many things." she hadn't mentioned her conversation with Roberts.  
  
"But you are going to tell him? He needs to know."  
  
"Of course I'm going to tell him. I don't know what I'm going to say though."  
  
Stanley squinted at the clock next to his bed, it was close to 2. He must have dozed off, before Emma left for her lunch date. He heard mumbling coming from the kitchen..Someone was on the phone. Maybe Emma was back. He reached for the crutch he had begun to use. It wasn't easy making his way across the room, but he managed. Reaching the hallway the words became clear...'of course I'm going to tell him.'  
  
Emma heard the clatter, as Stanley stumbled, the soreness of his good leg giving way, and causing him to lose balance, "I have to go. We'll talk later." She quickly went to his side, helping him over to the couch.  
  
"you should have called me."  
  
"I thought you were still out."  
  
Emma had totally forgotten about the canceled lunch date. "I didn't go out."  
  
"oh."  
  
Carefully lifting his leg up onto the couch, she then propped up some pillows for him to make him more comfortable, ."I thought you'd be pleased. After the fuss you made about it last night."  
  
"Don't do me any favors, Emma."  
  
"What?" she was surprised by the tone of his voice.  
  
He couldn't hold it in any longer, "I'm not stupid. The mysterious phone calls, the frequent outings in the last few days. So what is it you need to tell me? That you're seeing that paramedic?"  
  
"I told you, I didn't go out. And the last time I saw him was the day you left the hospital."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Emma."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"So you haven't lied to me once in the last few days, is that what you're saying?"  
  
She didn't respond as she moved over to the window. Afraid to look at him.  
  
"Well, I can answer that question. You've lied to me on more than one occasion. Oh, wait maybe they're not lies, maybe you just forgot to tell me some vital information...my shop was broken into yesterday, and let's not forget you lost your job."  
  
Brent and Rachel. They told him She could understand Brent but not Rachel, her best friend. Before she could defend herself he continued, "What other lies have you told me? God, I thought I knew you."  
  
Emma couldn't believe what was happening and refused to be the bad guy here, "Oh, that's rich coming form you Stanley. If we're going to talk about lies, let's start with you and how well I know you and all the vital information you have left out. Let's see where to begin...your time in prison that might be a good start don' t you think."  
  
"What?" he was clearly surprised with her knowledge of this information.  
  
"You want to know where I was yesterday, I was with your old friend Roberts. Hoping for some answers but you will be happy to know his information was limited. It seems your file is confidential."  
  
"You could have come to me."  
  
"I don't think so. If you truly cared about me, you would have told me this information ages ago."  
  
"Emma, you said the past didn't matter. You made that perfectly clear only a few short weeks ago."  
  
"Well, it matters now." She couldn't face him and she fiddled with the blinds on the front window.  
  
"Why now?" He didn't seem overly upset, his voice was quieting down and when she turned to look at him there was concern in his eyes.  
  
But Emma was beginning to feel more flustered and confused. It felt hot and she felt faint.  
  
Stanley wanted to go to her but there was no way he was going to be able to get himself off the couch. "Emma, are you alright?"  
  
She took a deep breath and glared at him, "No, I'm not alright. I lost my job, my boyfriend is a criminal who has an FBI file, and...." she couldn't say it.  
  
"And what? There's something else you're not telling me"  
  
She began to pace in front of the window, "I'm pregnant." She started to cry.  
  
Stanley's mouth dropped in surprise, "Emma, for god's sake, that's it? You've been keeping this from me for weeks haven't you? Afraid I wouldn't want a baby." He smiled. "Oh, Emma, I can't think of anything I'd want more. Come here." he patted the sofa. "You have nothing to worry about, it's going to be okay." His mind drifted thinking about the possibility of being a father again,  
  
"I knew you would say that. It's going to be okay. No, it's not." Stanley was shocked with her response. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want the baby. But maybe I don't."  
  
The smile faded as he heard her sharp words, "You can't possibly be thinking.."  
  
"Abortion, yes...I've thought about it."  
  
"No, you can't possibly be thinking about having an abortion. Emma, for god's sake, I know things are a bit strained right now, but we can work it out. We can get married, I'll take care of you. You won't have to worry about a job"  
  
"Marriage, right. Having a baby means getting married to you. Isn't that what happened with Holly's mother? I won't have it be an after thought. You obviously didn't want to marry me before you knew. So have your feelings for me changed so drastically in the last few minutes, I don't think so."  
  
"It's not an after thought. You can ask your own children. I told them my intentions but said you weren't ready for marriage."  
  
"That's a copout and you know it."  
  
"I want to marry you, I want you to have my baby. I don't' know what I can do to convince you of that."  
  
"I don't' know you. I don't know why you were in prison, or why these people are after you. How can I trust you? I've already been through one lousy marriage, with a man I thought I knew. I won't make that mistake again."  
  
"You do know me. I love you, your kids. I can tell you everything you want to know about prison, about those people. Please Emma give me a chance."  
  
She put her hand up, feeling faint, "I need some air. I need to go."  
  
She didn't even give him a glance as she strode out the door.  
  
He frantically called out her name, but she began to walk. And never looked back. 


	29. Kidnapped!

Emma reached the boardwalk in record time. Out of breath she climbed over the beach wall and stepped onto the warm sand. It was then she realized that she had walked the few blocks barefoot. She had been so distraught leaving the house that she hadn't been thinking about where she was going or what she was doing. Now on the beach she found the sound of the waves lapping on the shore soothing. It was mid-afternoon on a Thursday, and the crowds weren't too bad. She headed down to the waters edge and walked, while children darted past her with boogie boards, frisbees were thrown over her head, and toddlers played in the sand. She couldn't get Stanley's face out of her mind, he had been ecstatic about the baby. She felt horrible bringing up abortion. The change in his expression as he heard that word escape her lips. It was like he didn't know who she was, anymore than she felt she didn't know him.  
  
Emma kept walking, for what felt like hours, til her feet could no longer carry her and she felt weary. People were now starting to pack up their coolers and beach chairs, while Emma found a quiet place under the pier to sit. She sifted sand through her fingers and buried her feet, but the images wouldn't fade and the words wouldn't go away. She had been horrible. Why didn't she stay and listen to him. He would've told her everything. She knew that. She couldn't keep the tears back any longer. Burying her head in her hands she began to cry.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Stanley was clearly upset with her outburst and her running out. He swore outloud and sent the TV guide flying through the air out of frustration, not being able to stop her. Scrap quickly darted out the doggie door, afraid of his master's tone. He wanted desperately to go after her, but that wasn't about to happen. He was now stuck on the couch, his crutch laying on the floor near the kitchen. The likelihood of him making it to that point in his condition seemed impossible. . And making a phone call to Rachel or Brent or Mary was out of the question. That distance was even further. Damn, this was a mess. He saw no other choice, he was going to have to try and drag himself over to the phone one way or the other despite the pain, Emma wasn't safe. Then it struck him, Emma and their child was not safe. He needed to call Roberts. What other choice did he have?  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Emma didn't know she was being watched. But a black Mercedes had pulled up by the boardwalk and two men stood at the ocean wall watching the woman.  
  
"Jake said take her. What are we waiting for"  
  
"You ass, this is a public place. It has to be discreet. Chloroform on a handkerchief my friend. Nab her from behind as she heads this way, then slip her into the car. Easy as pie."  
  
"She could sit out there for hours."  
  
"Then we wait for hours."  
  
"and what if Stanley calls the cops?"  
  
"Jake has Stanley covered. You're paranoid."  
  
Emma heard the rumble in her stomach. She was hungry, she had only nibbled at crackers for lunch. She stood up, ready to go back to the house. Stanley deserved an explanation, a reason why she didn't want a child at this point in her life. Her hand gently stroked her belly. A baby, Stanley's baby, was already growing inside her.  
  
Climbing over the sea wall, she was not paying much attention to anything around her. The more she thought about it, the more she wasn't sure she didn't want this child. As she passed through the two parked cars and as she reached the back of the car a hand came out and grabbed her.  
  
Emma wasn't quick enough, the guy put his hand over her mouth, the other hand pulled her arms behind her back as she started to struggle. She began to kick and the guy yelled at his companion, "For god's sake, she's a live wire, Tim...where's the chloroform?"  
  
Emma bit down onto his hand, and his hands loosened, but not enough for her to get out of his clutches. Within seconds Tim had the chloroform on a handkerchief and covered Emma's face. She felt nausea, and started to sway. Her last thoughts were of the baby, as the men got her into the car.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Stanley got as far as the kitchen counter, so close, when he reached up to pull himself up onto the barstool, it toppled over and fell on him, Laying in a heap on the floor, he was unaware the front door had opened and he had company. He opened his eyes, to see an expensive pair of shoes eye level with his own. The man lifted the barstool off him and Stanley then noticed the high heels situated next to the others. The voice all to familiar.  
  
"Ah, Stanley, can't bear to see you like this. It's pathetic."  
  
Stanley slowly looked up to find Gabriel and Ginger standing above him, "Get out of my house." Was all he could muster, in between the sharp pains  
  
Gabriel smiled down at him, "I'm here to help you, Stan."  
  
"Like hell you are. I don't need your kind of help, now or at any other time in my life."  
  
"Well, I do think you need help, Stan. You see your girlfriend is in some trouble, and I think I'm the only one that can lead you to her."  
  
"What the fuck have you done with Emma?"  
  
"Nothing yet. But I have a couple of men who find her incredibly attractive and haven't seen a lot of action while they've been here. I don't know how long I can hold them off." This was all Stanley needed to hear, the anger evident, but Jake had him right where he wanted him. "so you want to be cooperative, Stanley?"  
  
Leaning down, he give him that winning smile, "I like you, Stan. I like that girlfriend of yours, so let's talk. But not here, I have a car outside." He helped him up, noticing Stan was in his boxer shorts, and a t-shirt. "Got to hand it to you, Stan..your attire never ceases to amaze me."  
  
Stanley looked over at Ginger, and she smiled sweetly at him, disgusted he turned away. He was helpless here. He thought about whacking him with his casted arm, but he was sure they had a fire arm of some kind, and the last thing he needed was a gun shot wound to add to his other injuries. "Just take me to Emma,now." he demanded.  
  
"Stanley, Stanley, you are in no position here to demand anything from me. It's you that have something I want. And if you are cooperative, I'll give you back what you want. I make the rules, here, not you."  
  
"Wait a second, you have what you want now. You ramsacked my desk earlier, you have the bloody disc."  
  
"Well, if that was so, I don't think I'd be holding your girlfriend. Despite the damage you've already done to the accounts, just give me the disc, and I'll be a happy camper."  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I told Ginger that when she confronted me on the cliff. "  
  
"Gail, her name is Gail."  
  
"Whatever, whoever either one of you are. I haven't touched that disc since last summer."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Stan. Now we're going to take a little drive."  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
When Emma awoke she was lying on a queen size bed in a strange bedroom. Laying on her side her hands and feet were tied with a thick rope, which had begun to burn her wrists, from the tightness. Her mouth covered with duck tape, she could barely move, feeling groggy. She heard someone talking on the phone, in the corner.  
  
"She's out like a light, boss. No problem whatsoever." He rubbed his hand where the teeth marks were still visible. "So we can expect you within the next half hour." He turned to find Emma eying him, as he closed the cellphone.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's awake. You lady, are a little tigress, aren't you? I like em rough."  
  
Emma felt disgusted as the man approached her A finger tip stroked her cheek and then down her neck, slowly it circled the area above her breasts, she wanted to cry, but tried remaining strong. What were these guys planning to do to her. The door opened and the older man entered, "Kirk, get your filthy hands off the lady."  
  
"Ah, come on, Tim, the boss isn't back for another half hour. What's the harm in having a little fun?"  
  
"Jake is full of surprises. I guarantee you, you make a move on that one now, and he'll walk in on you, and won't be pleased. And he's bringing Stanley. You need to be patient, I'm sure you will have the chance you're looking for. He knows how to get to this guy." He looked over at Emma and smiled, "he'll make a production out of it as usual."  
  
Kirk moved away from Emma. The smirky, filthy smile emblazoned across his face, made Emma feel nauseous. She made a gag sound under the duck tape and Tim looked concerned, "you going to be sick?"  
  
Tears now trickled down her face as she tried to move on her side. She didn't want to have to look at either one of them. She wanted to close her eyes and wish this all away. He moved over to her, "Hey, your boyfriend cooperates and nothing happens to you. As long as I'm here, Kirk won't lay a finger on you. I give you more word."  
  
Emma found his eyes kind, but the other guy she didn't trust, and he lit up a cigarette and then smiled over at her, "She's damn hot, Tim. For someone her age. I have been working my tail off the past few days for Jake and he better pull through for me. It's been a frigging week. I have never been without this long."  
  
"Can it, Kirk" He helped Emma roll over to her side, and she pulled her legs up against her body, Tim couldn't help but see a scared child. It had never been easy for him, especially when it involved innocent people. Jake had no scruples and at times seemed emotionless when it came to harming someone or taking a human life. He made a mental note, it was time to get out of this job. Screw the money, the sight of Emma coiled up in the fetal position crying was enough to make him want a new lease on life.  
  
Neither one of them,heard the car pull up, so when the door burst open, Kirk immediately dropped his cigarette. "I think I said, outside, Kirk. Smoking outside."  
  
Kirk immediately smashed the cigarette but into the carpet, and Jake shook his head, wondering why he had hired such an idiot. Hey, he knew why. The guy would do anything he asked. He was young and fearless. Unlike Tim, the morals of the outfit. Jake smiled at the figure on his bed. He walked past Tim and patted him on the shoulder, "Good job, boys. You pulled it off with no hitches."  
  
Kirk moved closer to him as Jake stepped towards the bed, "Hey, boss, you know you promised me...."  
  
Emma's eyes and Jakes met. He pushed Kirk away, "later. I know what I promised, Kirk, but we aren't finished here by a long shot. Be patient."  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and took out his handkerchief wiping the fresh tears, "No need to cry. I don't want to harm you."  
  
She didn't believe him, "I would like to take the tape off, but you know I have neighbors and I know how you females like to scream. Can't have that I'm afraid. So it stays on. " He stroked her hair and she tried to move away. He took her head in his hands and made her look at him, "Don't fight me. When I talk to you, you look at me. That's all I ask. And if Stanley is cooperative we'll have you out of here in no time." Closing her eyes, she held back more tears. "He's here, in the other room. He wants to see you."  
  
Jake stood up, and motioned to Kirk, whispering in his ear, "You don't touch her, not until I give you the signal, is that clear?"  
  
"Sure boss, no problem."  
  
Tim and Jake exchanged glances,"you...get to attached. Come with me."  
  
"I really don't think Kirk should be alone with her." Tim stated.  
  
"Kirk, listens to my orders. He won't lay a hand on her." He turned back to Kirk, "Give us a few minutes, then you can bring her out."  
  
Back in the living room the sun was setting over the ocean, and the sight was breathtaking from the large picture window taking up most of the room. Gail stood gazing out the window, while Stanley sat uncomfortably on the couch, his leg propped up.  
  
His eyes fixed on the long hallway where Jake had disappeared down. Knowing Emma was being kept down there somewhere. Gail noticed his distant stare, "He won't hurt her, Stanley."  
  
"I've seen what he's capable of don't forget. Killing innocent people without a care."  
  
"If you would just give him the disc."  
  
"I don't have the damn disc. I don't know where it is either."  
  
"okay, okay, calm down. So you don't have the disc, you can hack into the account again. I am sure it won't be a problem. Give Jake what he wants and you and your girlfriend will go on your merry way."  
  
"It's not so easy. And you know that."  
  
"I thought we were friends, Stanley, in fact there was a time when I could easily give you a hard-on." She moved closer to him and rubbed her hand up his good leg, with no reaction. His eyes penetrated through her as he removed her hand from his leg.  
  
"Well, I guess you lost your touch. Because I feel nothing for you."  
  
"This woman is really special to you, isn't she? Not just a fuck."  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't say that."  
  
"Why, Stanley, you're really in love." Just as she said that Jake and Tim entered the room.  
  
Jake rubbed his hands together as he sat across from Stanley, "Well, your little lady is just getting herself presentable, she'll join us shortly. Gail, get Stan a drink."  
  
"Not for me. Let's just get this over with."  
  
Gail was at the bar, "A scotch, if I recall, Stan. The drink of your choice." She poured the liquid over ice and handed it to him.  
  
"I can't drink,I'm taking medication"  
  
"Oh, come on, Stan," Jake chirped in, "what happen to the Stanley who knew how to live it up. Tequila shots..wasn't it Stan?"  
  
The images of the club and the tequila shots with Helga wasn't a pleasant sight and he closed his eyes in disgust, as he opened them he saw the pair heading down the hallway. Emma's mouth ducktaped, her hands bound together. Barefoot there were rope marks on her ankles. Their eyes met for a brief second, Stanley saw the tears as she quickly put her head down and let Kirk lead her to the chair directly across from him. She didn't look up.  
  
Jake moved over to her, "See, no harm, Stanley." He lifted her chin up making her look at Stanley. She closed her eyes. "Ah, but it looks like she isn't pleased to see you. Why is that Stan?"  
  
"Fuck you, Gabriel, Jake whoever...."  
  
"I suspect this pretty young thing knew nothing in your involvement with our little scheme last year, or your prison sentence. And Helga, does she know about Helga?" This made Emma's eyes open and she looked at Stanley.  
  
"Don't listen to him,Em. He fucks with everyone. That's what he does."  
  
Jake let out a chuckle, "I think you're the one that's been fucking with me, Stan. I want my money and until it's back in it's rightful place, your girlfriend stays with me. Kirk has become quite fond of her in the last few hours. Haven't you Kirk?"  
  
Stanley almost forgot he had a bum leg and began to lift himself out of the chair, as a pain shot through him, "So help me god, if that creep has laid a fucking hand on her..."  
  
"You'll what?" He stood up and pushed Stanley back down onto the couch, motioning to Kirk. Stanley noticed the look between them and didn't like it one bit, as Kirk approached Emma from the side leaning over her, pulling a knife out of his back pocket, it went straight to her throat.  
  
"Don't you fucking hurt her? She hasn't done anything."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me."  
  
Stanley watched as Emma's eyes widened in terror as Kirk stroked her neck with the blade of the knife. His other hand went straight to her breast. Grabbing it and messaging it, Stanley felt disgusted as he watched Kirk's pleasure rise.  
  
Jake continued to talk, "You help me out here and Kirk will stop."  
  
"I can't help you. I don't have the fucking disc. It could take me days to get back into that account and you know it."  
  
Jake nodded to Kirk again, this time the knife slid down her chest he made a neat cut into the top of her tank top. It was hard for Stanley to concentrate on anything else. He wanted to get up and kill the guy. He watched as the knife began to slowly cut lower and lower, her breasts now exposed. "Fucking lay off her...shit...." Sweat began pouring down his face.  
  
"It's interesting to be on the other side isn't,Stan. Now the two of you can compare notes. I am sure your girlfriend would be riveted by the story of Helga and our little test for you." Jake turned to Emma, "you see, dear, Stanley will tell you he was humiliated in front a number of people, much like you are being now. Except in his case a gun was being held to his head, he had a minute and Helga had him right where she wanted. Right, Stan."  
  
"Shut-up. Get me to a computer now, and I will do anything you want."  
  
"Now that's more like it, Stan." Kirk had not stopped his little fore play and now was kissing her neck, Emma couldn't struggle because of the knife, her eyes clenched tight, she felt the tears now streaming down her cheek, whimpering escaped from behind the tape.  
  
"Call that creep off her now." Jake moved over to him whacking Kirk on the side of the head.  
  
"Enough, Kirk."  
  
"But boss..."  
  
Jake looked at him sternly, "I said enough." He motioned to Gail, "take her back to the bedroom."  
  
Gail smiled at Stanley and as she walked by, she traced a finger tip across his cheek. Emma couldn't help but notice and the thoughts of what they had meant to each other clouded her mind as Gail lead her back to the bedroom.  
  
"You'll let her go. There's no reason for you to hold her."  
  
"Oh, I think differently, Stan my man. We have her, you'll do what we ask."  
  
"For god's sake, she's pregnant." He didn't mean to blurt this out but it had been on his mind consistently since she told him.  
  
"Really? That even makes her more valuable to you, Stan. So you see, I can't let her go til the job is finished. No games."  
  
"I want her with me. Not locked up somewhere, where that creep can get to her." He glared at Kirk.  
  
"I might be able to accommodate you there, Stan. But I can't say she'll be too happy to see you."  
  
"I don't give a shit. All I care about is getting her out of here safely."  
  
"No happily ever afters?" he mocked.  
  
"just get me to the god damn computer, and bring her to me. And I'll give you what you want."  
  
Jake motioned for his two men to help Stanley to another bedroom. Jake stood back as Stanley began the normal routine. It wasn't going to be easy without the disc, with one hand, the pain he was in.  
  
Satisfied Jake motioned to his men and within minutes, Emma was carried over Kirk's shoulder and placed her on the bed directly behind Stanley at the computer desk.  
  
Stanley turned to find Emma curled on her side, her face turned away from him still gagged and tied. Jake pushed his men out the door, "The man needs to work. Stanley, I'll be checking on you later."  
  
As the door shut behind them, the lock turned from the outside. Emma nearly naked, her body heaving from the crying. Stanley tried to drag himself to the corner of the bed, but it was much more difficult then he thought it would be. The frustration of having only one leg and arm, he looked down at the cast. His fingers wiggled freely and then without even thinking about it he slammed the cast down on the desk. The noise alone made Emma's sob stop suddenly as she managed to turn towards him and watched in amazement as he continued to slam his arm down on the table, as bits of plaster cast began to crumble off.  
  
The door opened and Jake stood dumbfounded at what he found Stanley doing, "I can't work one handed. " He winced in pain as the next impact, caused most of it to break off, and he ripped it off with his other hand. It was apparent of the pain he was in once it was removed, but he moved it slowly and wiggled his fingers, "All sorted. I'm fine."  
  
Jake slowly closed the door behind him and locked it once again. Stanley waited til he heard the footsteps disperse, then was able to make it to the bed. As he removed the tape, she closed her eyes, tears still swelling up in them. She didn't want to look at him. She felt disgusted with what had just happened in the other room and she felt betrayed by a man she loved with all her heart. Stanley then untied the rope bounding her feet and hands. It was obvious the healing had not completed on his arm, but he bit down on this lip and dealt with the pain, focusing solely on Emma.  
  
Pulling off his T-shirt, he lifted her arms up and managed to slip it over her head. She was pretty much lifeless, like a rag doll, who had yet to look him in the eyes, "I'll get you out of this, Emma. I swear."  
  
He pulled her close to him, as her eyes opened, the sobbing quickened and she lashed out at him pushing him back, not caring if she hurt him or not, Stanley more than surprised, when only a few seconds ago she was so unresponsive, "You bastard! I hate you." Her hands now in fists she sat up and began punching on his chest.  
  
He deserved this, he knew it. And even if he wanted it to stop, there was no way he could handle her. His good arm was still strong, but the broken one no longer in the cast had barely any life in it. He let her get whatever she was feeling out, until she was so exhausted she collapsed back on the bed sobbing. Stanley lay by her side and took her in his arms, she struggled against him slightly, then buried her head into his bare chest, as he gently caressed her back, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Obviously traumatized by the whole experience, she couldn't control the sobs and Stanley comforted her as best he could. When she tried to speak, he tried to quiet her, "You need to sleep. We'll talk, after you sleep. I have to get started, otherwise they will just make our lives miserable."  
  
"That man..."  
  
"won't touch you again, I promise."  
  
She began to relax and he watched as her left hand reached down, resting on her abdomen. She gently rubbed it and the sobs began to subside. She looked up into his eyes, noticing his intent glare focused on her hand, quickly moving it away. "I don't hate you...it was a mean thing for me to say."  
  
"You have every right. I put you into the mess, put you into danger. I can understand if you hate me."  
  
"The baby..."  
  
He quieted her, "We can talk later, after you sleep. Schh now, close your eyes."  
  
"Will you be here when I wake up?"  
  
"I'm going as far as the computer, that's it. I'll be here, Emma. And we'll talk. I promise." he cringed from the pain of his arm as he maneuvered slightly on the bed.  
  
"You're arm. You're medicine. Stanley, you need to rest."  
  
"I'm fine. You worry about yourself right now...and" he wanted to say the baby but decided it was best to leave it. But he noticed Emma's hand once again gently rubbing her abdomen.  
  
He wasn't sure what was going on in her head about the baby, and wanted desperately to sort it out, but he needed to take care of this problem before anything else. He needed to get Emma out of here.  
  
Emma did feel exhausted, and it wasn't hard for to close her eyes. Within minutes she was sound asleep, Stanley awkwardly made his way back to the computer.  
  
He was slow to start. Getting his bearings, trying to remember what he needed to do to get access to the account. It had been so long. But he still felt something was strange. The disc. Where the hell was it? Then he remembered Brett's comment about Kyle working at his desk. Surely, Kyle wouldn't have bothered with it. He shook his head, it couldn't be. But out of curiosity he went to Instant Messenger, knowing whenever Kyle was on the computer he had it open. Searching for his screen name, Puterpunk, Stanley found him on line, all the way over in England. He figured it was 8 hours difference. Making it after midnight. Obviously Gary had little control of Kyle, and was allowing him to do whatever he wanted on this little jaunt. Stanley looked back at Emma, now asleep in a ball on the bed, and then sent Kyle a message. Kyle had set up an account for Stan out of fun...StantheMan. Stan had found it pretty stupid, when would he ever find a need to chat to people like this on line. He may be a computer geek, but he much preferred the phone or in person.  
  
Hey, Kyle, what's up?  
  
The message he received back was quick and he sensed Kyle's surprise, Stanley, I never thought you even used that account I set up for you.  
  
Well, to be honest, never have til today...how's jolly old England.  
  
I just talked to you this morning. Nothing's changed. It's boring. Can't wait to get back.  
  
Missing Amy?  
  
Sure and Mom. How is she?  
  
Stanley glanced again at Emma, Well, she could be better. We are kind of in a dilemma here and I need your help.  
  
What do you mean a dilemma. Is she okay?  
  
She will be..look, there was a disc in my drawer  
  
The answer was too quick for his liking, I don't know anything about it. I swear.  
  
Kyle this is important. If you have that disc, or have had, I need to know.  
  
Stan waited for a response and there was none. Kyle, listen to me. Your mom and I are in danger. I need that disc. I don't give a shit that you have it or messed with my personal property at this point.  
  
I swear I didn't mean to do anything wrong. It just happened and I couldn't fix it.  
  
Kyle, what did you do?  
  
I don't know, transferred some money or something. Is it yours? It's illegal, Stan.  
  
I don't think right now is the right time to talk about this. I need that disc, do you have it with you?  
  
I don't know...let me check. Stanley nervously tapped his fingers on the desk to, waiting for Kyle's return..I have it. God, I'm sorry Stanley, really I am. I can email the info to you.  
  
It won't work. It's encrypted. I need you to personally get the disc to me, in the next 24 hours.  
  
How am I supposed to do that. Like my dad would let me pop onto a plane right now. He would freak.  
  
If you care about your mom, you'll find a way.  
  
I don't get this, why is it all so cloak and dagger. And you better tell me what's happened to my mom.  
  
Your mom is right here with me, sleeping. She's okay. I won't let anything happen to her. So get your ass to the airport, I will sort out the tickets on my end and I will let you know the flight in the next few minutes.  
  
What am i supposed to tell my Dad.  
  
You'll think of something.  
  
Stanley put his head in his hands, Emma would freak that Kyle was now involved but it was too late. There was only one option here. He needed the disc, to get Jake off his back. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to the people he cared about this time around. The insidious beep of the IM brought him back to reality.  
  
Nothing's going to happen to my mom, right? Stan....if something happens to my mom, I don't know what I'd do. This is my fault.  
  
Stanley knew this was harder on him. Nothing is going to happen to your mom. I won't let it. You have to trust me. I love her, Kyle. We all make mistakes, I've made plenty, still making them...so don't beat your head against a wall over this. We can sort it out. I'm going to keep this open, so you IM me the minute you're at the airport.  
  
I do trust you, Stan.  
  
Stanley smiled and a tear came to his eye. You better get a move on.  
  
Yeah, right. Later. Kyle signed off and Stanley looked over at Emma still fast asleep.  
  
The door opened and Stan swiveled his chair around to see Jake smiling at him, "How's it going, Stan?"  
  
"Can you keep it down, I don't want to wake her." He motioned to the bed where Emma had begun to stir. Jake moved over to him and leaned over him looking at the computer screen.  
  
"So we're not having much luck. Maybe you are being distracted by her presence."  
  
"I told you I'm rusty. I will get it sorted. And you move her, you get nothing."  
  
"Same old Stanley."  
  
"I just want you off my back and want to get on with my life."  
  
"Then pray tell why did you mess with the accounts?"  
  
Stanley had no intention of bringing Kyle's name into this. "I can't work with you breathing down my back."  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you to it. But next time I come in here, I want to see some progress. Don't mess with me anymore, Stan. You do understand?"  
  
Stan nodded, then Jake left the room.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Kyle packed up his backpack, slipping his laptop carefully inside. His dad had booked a suite at the Westend Plaza, and as Kyle quietly made his way down the short hallway towards the door, he peeked into see his sister sleeping soundly, her arms firmly around a stuffed dog, Stanley had bought for her. She hadn't been enjoying this trip at all, and the thought of leaving her with their dad was almost too much. He stood at the door contemplated waking her then headed into the sitting room and found a piece of paper, scribbling a note to his Dad. He had no idea how his Dad was going to take this. As he wrote the note, he was startled when he heard shuffling behind him, thinking his dad had woken up.  
  
He turned abruptly when he saw Melody clutching the dog, sleepily gazing at him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"God, you scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Why do you have your backpack and your jacket on?"  
  
"Go back to bed...I don't want Dad to wake up?"  
  
"you're leaving aren't you? Kyle, where are you going? You can't leave me here."  
  
"Stop being so melodramatic. It's not so bad. I have to go home."  
  
"Why? To see Amy?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with Amy."  
  
"You aren't going home without me."  
  
"You're going to wake Dad."  
  
"i don't care. You can't go."  
  
Kyle didn't want to say anything but he looked at his watch. He needed to get going, and Melody was just holding things up, "It's Stan. Something's up."  
  
"What? Is he back in the hospital? Oh, my god, Kyle, is he going to be okay?"  
  
"It's nothing like that. This is serious, Melody. Mom and Stanley are in danger."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I can't explain it, since I don't know the whole story, but I have to get to the airport and get home."  
  
"I'm going too."  
  
"No, you're not. You have to be here so Dad doesn't go ballistic."  
  
"I don't care about Dad. This has been a rotten vacation. He goes out drinking every night and leaves us here. Stanley wouldn't do that, ever. I'm going home with you." She quickly went back into the bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, quickly throwing her clothes into her bag, she headed back into the other room.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Okay, you can come. But I swear Melody. This could really cause problems." He was thinking about what Dad would do. Take his mom into court and he'd get custody of them both. Melody was looking towards him waiting for an explanation. But he decided it would be best to leave it. Better not get her anymore upset. "Come on, we got to go."  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Stanley felt exhausted as the hours dragged on. The pain in his leg and wrist were taking their toll but he didn't have his medication. He slumped into the chair, his eyelids drooped, then the IM beep brought him back to life.  
  
Hey, Stan, I'm at the airport...but there's a little problem.  
  
Stanley had no idea what he could be referring to, but any problem was something he didn't want to have to deal with. Weren't there already enough on his plate?  
  
Problem?  
  
Don't get pissed, there wasn't anything i could do. Melody is with me.  
  
Stanley put his head in his hand and sighed, collecting his thoughts. Emma was going to have a fit. Not only was Kyle involved but now Melody and that meant an even more irate Gary to deal with, once he found they were gone. The police could easily be called in, they could be detained at the airport upon their arrival in the states and Stanley didn't even want to think what the delay of receiving the disc and getting his money back would do to Jake. He immediately clicked on to the airlines website and purchased another ticket.  
  
I'm not going to get into this with you right now. I purchased a ticket for Melody, your flight leaves in an hour. Look after your sister. I will arrange for Brent to meet you at the airport.  
  
You sound mad.  
  
Things could be better, let's just say that.  
  
There was a awkward silence. Then a message popped up, It's not Kyle's fault, Stanley. I didn't want to stay with my Dad anymore. I want to be with you and Mom. Please don't be mad. I miss you both so much.  
  
Stanley felt a bit choked up, as he read Melody's message. Another popped up,  
  
Now she's crying. Great.  
  
Stanley smiled at a typical teenage response to emotion. Your mom and i miss you guys too. Melody, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright. Just stay with your brother at all times and listen to him.  
  
They just called our flight. I'll IM you when we arrive in the states. I got the disc in my backpack and everything is going to be fine, Stan. Give Mom our love, k?  
  
You bet.  
  
Puterpunk signed off and Stanley sighed, hoping this was all going to work out.  
  
Emma slowly opened her eyes and focused on the clock by the bed, it was close to midnight. Everything seemed fuzzy. She could barely make out the figure slumped on the computer chair. But as her eyes focused, she made out the strong firm back of the man she loved. The scratches still evident from the accident. AS she began to sit up she realized she wasn't in Stanley's bed, and then it all came back to her. The men at the beach, waking up in a strange bed gagged and tied....She got on her knees and crawled across the bed. She leaned over the slumped figure and realized he was asleep. His broken wrist draped across his lap, the other dangling by his side. His splinted leg spread out to the side. He looked distorted and Emma was just about to wake him to get him into the bed, when she saw the IM message box on the computer screen. She knew that name, Puterpunk. That was Kyle's IM name. What the hell was Stanley talking to Kyle for. Emma tried to lean over him and scroll up to read the message when Stanley woke up.  
  
"Emma? Fuck...I must have dozed off."  
  
Emma didn't answer but stood up, the anger building in her. She began to pace the floor. "Emma?"  
  
She turned, and glared at him, "What the hell is going on here, Stanley?" She pointed at the screen, "That's Kyle's IM name. You've been talking to Kyle. Why?"  
  
He had a bad crick in his neck and began to rotate his neck before managing to stand on his good foot bracing himself onto the desk and moving closer to her, "You need to calm down. And we can talk."  
  
She put her hand out, "Don't get any closer to me."  
  
"Emma, this is serious. And you losing your temper isn't going to help. Jake's men will be here in a flash, and i can't hold them off. If you want to repeat what happened earlier in the living room, fine. Otherwise sit down on the bed and listen to me."  
  
His voice was commanding but quiet. Emma thought about that creepy man who had touched her, how it made it feel inside. She immediately sat on the bed, and began to cry.  
  
Stanley slowly moved towards her and positioned himself on the bed next her. "I need to tell you everything. But you need to remain calm. You aren't going to like what I have to say."  
  
When she lifted her head up, he was looking straight into her eyes, "I realize everything I am about to say to you could ruin everything between us. But it's a risk I am going to take because I love you. I've made a helluva lot of mistakes in the past, but falling in love with you is not one of them. You have to believe that."  
  
Emma held back tears and bit her bottom lip. She didn't say anything and awaited for him to speak.  
  
"You know about the prison sentence. I was a bit foolish hacking into government programs but it was something I felt strongly about. I did it, I paid dearly for what I did. 2 years in Levinworth and losing visitation with Holly. If I would have known the outcome maybe I wouldn't have done something so stupid. But it happened. I did my time and I got out and I worked my tail off, every cent going to court fees to obtain custody of her. Then I had a visitor to my humble abode. I was living in a trailer, Emma, in the middle of Texas, I worked on oil derricks. It was a pathetic existence to say the least and she offered me a chance to get out, to get Holly back. And i was desperate."  
  
"Gail..she was the woman?"  
  
He nodded his head. "I will spare you most of the details. But I got myself in way over my head. I had no idea they were terrorists, but all I could do was think of Holly. When I tried to back out, they killed Melissa and her husband in their home, Holly was there in the house." Emma watched his facial expressions. "I can't even begin to tell you what it was like going through that house looking for her. Of course, they knew how to reel me back in. They kidnapped her, and I had no choice but to help them. I did what I had to do, they faked their deaths and got away scot free. I was given full custody of Holly and a good deal of money in a Swiss bank account."  
  
"That explains why you pay cash for everything."  
  
He nodded. "I wouldn't have to work, but that's not what I'm about. Everything you've seen in the past few months is who I am. I love my job, my daughter, my place in the community...you and your kids. But the story doesn't end here. I was ready to tell you everything a few weeks ago when Ginger showed up on the cliff. I didn't know what she wanted. But I knew one thing, I didn't want them to screw up what I had or hurt my family."  
  
"This has something to do with Kyle, doesn't it?"  
  
"There was a disc in my desk, somehow Kyle got a hold of it. I don't know what he thought he was doing, but he hacked into their account and transferred some money. I didn't know about this, until tonight. I thought it was a long shot asking him about the disc. But he has it."  
  
"This is your fault, he looked up to you. Wanted to be like you."  
  
"Yes, it's my fault, all of this." He put his head in his hand and Emma noticed him cringe as another sharp pain shot through him. He clenched his teeth as the pain passed, then opened his eyes, "I need the disc, to sort this out. I can't do it any other way."  
  
"but he's in England."  
  
"No..." he hesitated as Emma glared at him, "he's on his way here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't understand, they mean business. I have to get that money back and soon. I told Kyle he had to bring it to me."  
  
"What the hell are you thinking? Stanley, he's my son. This is something I should have known about."  
  
"You know about it now. And by the way, Melody is with him."  
  
She gasped in shock, "I can just imagine what Gary feels about all this."  
  
"He doesn't know. "  
  
"Oh, this is just great. You know what will happen, Stanley? Do you have any idea? He has been looking for something to hold against me for the past year. This could be it. He could take them away from me, because I'm involved with you. "  
  
"You think I haven't thought this through? The last thing I wanted to do is bring him into this but he caused it Emma. Remember that."  
  
"You put my children in danger."  
  
"I want you and your children alive,not dead. You don't understand what this guy is capable of."  
  
"The only thing I understand is that you have never been honest with me."  
  
He put his head in his hands, how could he make this right? "Well, I guess there's nothing else I can say. I can't make it all go away, Emma. God, I wish I could. I can't bear to see you like this, all the pain I've caused you. And now with the baby.." it just came out, he knew the minute he said it he had made a mistake.  
  
"Don't....don't even go there."  
  
He couldn't help but notice her hand go straight to her abdomen, rubbing it gently. She began to sob and Stanley felt helpless. It seemed pretty obvious she wanted nothing to do with him now. "I'm just so confused about everything. About what I felt for you, what I feel right now. This baby. I was scared before, but much more so now."  
  
"There's nothing I can do to make this right, is there?"  
  
"I don't know." Emma felt weary. But she stood up and went to the bathroom. Stanley laid onto the bed, closing his eyes. The pain had intensified and he would give anything to just sleep. But his only concern was Emma and how he could make it right with her again. His hands went to his face and he began to weep.  
  
Emma splashed water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Despite the confusion she felt, there was no denying what she really felt for Stanley. She loved him. There was no question of that. She didn't even want to think about what her life had been like before she met him. She headed towards the door, and looked out into the bedroom, seeing Stanley sprawled across the bed, tears in his eyes. Any feeling she had earlier was gone as she quickly moved to his side.  
  
"Oh, Stanley", Lying beside him she nestled up to his side and put an arm across his chest, without opening his eyes, he acknowledged her presence by taking hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly.  
  
"I can never make this right, Emma. I've really screwed up."  
  
"No...that's not true. You will make it right."  
  
"That wasn't your feeling a few minutes ago."  
  
The closeness felt exilerrating, his smell, his touch, as he buried his face into her hair. She gently kissed his neck and slowly moved up to find his lips. Her body rubbing up closer to him. As her lips covered his, there was a passion that had been missing in the past few days. And Stanley knew it wasn't in his imagination as he felt her hand slowly move down towards his shorts. This was quite a change in the Emma that had only a few minutes ago had given him little hope of rekindling anything. But he didn't risk questioning her.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Like I was saying a few minutes ago.."  
  
She interrupted him between the soft kisses she was garnishing on his cheek, the corner of his mouth, the tip of this nose, "a few minutes ago, my eyes were filled with tears and I couldn't see how hot you looked without your shirt on."  
  
"Emma," she gently rested her finger on his lips.  
  
"I happen to love you, despite everything. I can't deny that. I don't want to know what my life would be like without you."  
  
"We have a lot to talk about. This is hardly settled. We have to talk about the baby."  
  
"Please, not now. I need some time. Can you give me that?"  
  
The look in her eyes, the longing, but also the pleading. "I can give you that."  
  
She smiled, "You need to take a break from that damn computer. You're exhausted." she traced a finger down the side of his cheek.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
Emma's hand continued down to his shorts and slipped it inside, as Stanley let out a gasp. "Emma, this is not a good idea. Especially when you know where I will want this to go."  
  
"and where is that, Stanley?" she said naively.  
  
"Doctors orders, remember. 6 weeks."  
  
"Since when do you listen to doctors orders?" she sat up and pulled off the T-shirt. The knife cut on her tank top nearly reached her navel, exposing her breasts. This sight only sent a sensation throughout his body.  
  
Trying to regain composure wasn't easy, as Emma coyly smiled at him. "Well, you are my caregiver and you should know what's best for me. Obviously, you feel I am up to the task here."  
  
"I hardly consider it a task." He reached up and with his good hand ripped the remains of the tank top off her. The lack of energy and strength seemed to have left as quickly as it had come. Emma slipped her shorts off as Stanley couldn't get his boxers off quick enough.  
  
"One thing, you need to take this slow, don't exhaust yourself."  
  
Stanley wickedly smiled as he pulled her on top of him. It had been a long time and slow was not a word in his vocabulary at this time, he slipped into her before she even finished her sentence. Emma's reaction gave him pure pleasure and it was only a matter of minutes that she collapsed on top of him and he relaxed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"My god, how I've missed you." he buried his face into her hair, closing his eyes.  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"We're going to get through this mess."  
  
"Schhh..don't ruin it." She rolled off him and nestled up against his side. He closed his eyes as he kissed the top of her head. The computer screen casting a glow over the entwined bodies on the bed, sleep then came easy. 


	30. an unlikely hero

Gail slipped out of the bed wearing a lacy red camisol and panties. Reaching for the satin robe hanging on the back of the door, she looked back at Gabriel, sleeping soundly. He had felt comfortable leaving one of his henchmen keeping an eye on things, and had retired fairly early for him. Their lovemaking had been rushed with no feeling and Gail had found her thoughts drifting to Stanley on the beach with Emma. The warmth and love that had resonated from them, and now she was carrying his child. It was stupid to be jealous of what they had. She had a life many women would die for. Jetsetting all over the world, the finest clothes, restaurants...and Jake, he was an incredible lover most of the time. But there were times when his work took president over their relationship. There were times when she wanted more.  
  
She stepped out into the hall and was heading towards the kitchen when she looked down the passageway and saw Kirk slouched in a chair outside of Stanley's room. She shook her head as she changed directions and approached him. He was asleep. She could never understand Jake hiring him. He was pretty useless. She reached into his shirt jacket pocket and found the key, quietly opening the door.  
  
Knowing Stanley, as she had last year, she was expecting him to be diligently typing away at the keyboard, but she wasn't prepared for the sight that lay before her. The computer chair empty, the screensaver now flashing a freshwater aquarium scene. Her eyes then fixed on the two naked bodies entwined on the bed in peaceful slumber. Stanley flat on his back, Emma nestled at his side, his good arm draped around her shoulder and his hand resting on her right breast. Emma's right leg draped over his, her right hand resting on his chest. His cheek rested on the top of her head.  
  
It was hard to imagine that two people could actually sleep this way. Gail found herself wistfully staring at them. It was just one more thing that caused her to feel she didn't have it all. In fact, far from it. Even with Stanley's injuries and being held captive here, the intimacy and love between them seemed to flourish. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Gail envied their simplistic existence over her own complicated one.  
  
Emma stirred and slowly opened her eyes, she perched herself up a bit to see Stanley's peaceful face in slumber. It was lovely to see him so relaxed for a change. But something was strange. She felt it. Something, someone in the room. Slowly she sat up pulling a bit of sheet with her, not wanting to disturb Stanley. She saw the silhouette of a woman. She was about to speak, when Gail smiled, walked through the open door and Emma heard the lock from the outside click.  
  
Emma thought how odd it was that this woman was there watching them. Wondering for how long. Stanley stirred beside her and reached his hand up her bareback, stroking it. A sigh escaping his lips.  
  
She turned to him and looked down upon his smiling face. His hand now reached to stroke her cheek, "No one should look so good at this god awful time in the morning. But you are a sight to behold, Emma."  
  
Their brief moment only a few hours ago, still vivid in his mind and hers, but now Emma felt the concern over what was actually happening here. And it was evident in her face, "Emma, what is it?"  
  
"She was here. In this room, staring at us."  
  
"She?" He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Gail."  
  
"It was probably a dream."  
  
"No, it wasn't. Why would she just stand there and stare at us? It was disturbing."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder drawing her near to him. "I am sure you're mistaken."  
  
She pulled away from him and looked straight into his eyes, "Was she your lover, Stanley? I don't understand what was between you."  
  
She was jealous. Stanley took a deep breath, "No, she wasn't my lover, I never slept with her. Okay, does that make you feel better?"  
  
"but you wanted to."  
  
He knew he had to be honest. There was no point in making matters worse, "Yes, I wanted to. I'm a normal red blooded American male, Emma, who had been without for a long time and when a beautiful intelligent woman comes on to me, well, it's hard not to resist."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
It was a question he had asked himself before. He had the chance. He was pretty sure Ginger would have been up to it as well. "Because, I was being careful. I guess after some of the disappointment in my life, I wasn't prepared to let myself in for another fall. I made the right choice. She wasn't what she appeared to be."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I'm not tempted whatsoever...not when I have all I could ever need right here with you. When am I going to get that through your thick skull. That I love you, want you, the whole package, Em." He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
But she still wasn't satisfied, "And Helga?"  
  
He put his hand to his head, "You want to get into this now, at 3 am?"  
  
"You said we had a lot to get through. This is obviously one of those things."  
  
He was hesitant. Something he had been avoiding for along time and now there was no way out. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Helga was supposed to keep me entertained during my first meeting with Gabriel. This room was full of beautiful women, and it was pretty obvious from the get go what her job was. But I was there for one reason, to get my daughter. I didn't give a shit about any of the perks he had planned for me." His voice changed and he began to sound irritable.  
  
Emma couldn't help but notice a pain in his eyes, as he swallowed hard and continued, "I was given a computer...and at the time I wasn't allowed to touch one or I would be thrown back into prison. But Gabriel had other ideas, he had a test for me to see if I could hack into a program and if I could do it in a minute. I was held against my will. A gun at my head.." He stopped as he felt sweat starting to dribble down the side of his face. Just the thought of that night still caused him so much grief and humiliation.  
  
"The nightmares. When you break out in a sweat. It's from that night."  
  
He nodded. "I haven't been able to shake them. The gun at my temple was one thing, but a woman in my lap giving me a blowjob with people looking on was another." He put his head down in shame. "I have never felt so humiliated and dirty in my life."  
  
"Helga." It all seemed to make sense now.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Helga. Can we drop this now? I really should be getting back on the computer."  
  
"Oh, Stanley, I'm so sorry." She stroked his cheek and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's out in the open now. Maybe that will help. I don't know."  
  
"I want to help you. Please don't ever shut me out again."  
  
Their foreheads touched and he smiled, "You already have...helped me. When I'm with you everything seems right. The nightmares are less. I'm getting there." He kissed her gently, "Now, I really do have to get back to the computer, maybe Jake was right, you're a distraction."  
  
She wrapped the sheet around her and then began to help him over to the computer. The sheet started to slip and he caught sight of her breast. Following his gaze to her naked body she quickly readjusted the sheet. "Oh, but what an incredible stunning enticing distraction you are." He raised his eyebrows as he sat down at the desk. As she moved back to the bed, he managed to grab the back of the sheet and gave it a tug. Leaving her standing nude in the middle of the floor.  
  
She slowly turned and coyly smiled at him shaking a finger, "You're extremely naughty, Stanley."  
  
"Oh, don't you know it. Come here." He motioned for her to sit on his lap and she did as he asked.  
  
His bad arm rested on her back his head now nestled between her breasts, ravishing her with kisses, his right hand clicking the program to close without looking at the screen, "This can wait. I have much more pressing matters on top of my agenda." It was evident that not much work would be getting done in the next few hours.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Melody and Kyle got off the plane in San Diego and he searched the crowds for Brent. Stanley said he would be here. Finally he saw a familiar face waving through the crowds, but he wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey, kid." Kyle looked past him at the stranger. "It's okay, this is Agent Roberts with the FBI."  
  
Kyle was unsure what to do now. Stanley never mentioned an FBI agent.  
  
"We've already contacted your dad in London, Kyle. He knows you and Melody are safe. I'll just take the disc and you and your sister can go with Brent."  
  
"No, I'm not giving you the disc."  
  
"Kyle, this is an FBI agent, they know what they're doing." Brent tried to persuade him.  
  
"Stanley said to give it to him. I'm not giving it to anyone else but Stanley."  
  
Roberts sighed, "I understand what you're saying, Kyle, but these people Stanley are dealing with are dangerous and I don't want you involved. Stanley wouldn't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Kyle's eyes began darting around the terminal. There were a lot of people and he felt he could easily get away from them. He was always sensible and giving the disc to the agent seemed sensible,but for some reason he wanted only direction from Stanley and he needed to just have some time on the computer to find out what he wanted him to do. There was a commotion near the luggage claim and Roberts and Brent turned their heads briefly, Kyle whispered to Melody. "Don't worry about me. And whatever you do don't tell them which way I headed."  
  
Before she could even reply to him, he had darted off. Brent and Roberts turned to find Melody alone.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know. He's my brother. He doesn't tell me anything."  
  
Both Brent and Roberts scoured the waiting area but couldn't see him anywhere. Roberts turned to Brent, "Are you sure he's not related to Stanley? This kid thinks like him and acts like him."  
  
"Kyle idolizes the guy. He won't do anything stupid. I think he just wants Stan's okay."  
  
"Fine, but we need to find him. This is not the time for a 16 year old to start playing hero." Roberts headed off through the baggage claim area, Brent motioned for Melody to follow.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Kyle found himself behind an old check in desk not being used as he opened his laptop and quickly signed in on IM.  
  
'Stanley, are you there?' he typed.  
  
There was a brief silence, 'I'm here, Kyle. What's going on?'  
  
'Agent Roberts? Do you know him? He is with Brent and he wants the disc and I wouldn't give it him.'  
  
'Kyle, where are you now?'  
  
'I'm still at the airport, but I lost them. I couldn't hand it over to him. '  
  
'You did the right thing. I should've known that Roberts would be around somewhere. Now we just got to figure out how to get that disc to me.'  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
'In a house in BirdRock, near La Jolla. But I couldn't tell you a street name and I don't want you to be in danger.'  
  
'I'll get back to you, Stanley. I have an idea.'  
  
'Kyle, don't do anything stupid.'  
  
'Me stupid?'  
  
'Yeah, right, you messed around with a million dollar bank account. I think that could be considered pretty stupid.'  
  
'I could say the same for you, getting yourself thrown into Levinworth, getting involved with these lowlives in the first place. Who's calling who stupid?'  
  
On the other end of the conversation in the house on Birdrock, Stanley smiled. He had met his match that was for sure. 'I guess you have a point.'  
  
'But you fell in love with my mom, and that's pretty smart. Hey, you have a name...it might help if I have a name.'  
  
'Jake', Stan tried to remember if he heard anyone mention Jake's last name, then he remembered the driver of the car that brought him here, he had used his last name, 'Whelen..it's Whelen. But, Kyle, he has used a lot of alias' in his lifetime.'  
  
'That will help. You aren't the only one that can work magic on a computer Stanley, I'll get back to you.' He then signed off.  
  
Stanley sat dumbfounded, not knowing what Kyle had in mind. He leaned back onto the chair, as Emma approached him from behind, in his tshirt. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The kids are fine. Melody is with Brent and Agent Roberts."  
  
"And Kyle?"  
  
"Well, Kyle is Kyle."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He swiveled the chair around, "I don't want you to worry about him. Kyle has good sense, well, in most cases." He stroked her cheek, "this is going to work out."  
  
The door swung open, Jake and Kirk holding a tray of food. Emma immediately moved closer to Stanley and he squeezed her hand. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything? I didn't want you to think I forgot about your breakfast. Can't have you working on an empty stomach, Stan. And what with the little lady here pregnant, it's really important you get your nutrition. You know what they say about eating for two." Emma was unaware he knew of the pregnancy and when she looked at Stanley he sheepishly turned his head.  
  
Kirk layed the tray down deliberately rubbing up against Emma to set it on the corner of the desk. His eyes roamed down her legs, and Stanley was only to aware of his gaze. He remained in the chair but stuck his bum leg out as Kirk walked back and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Oh, fuck, that was a bit clumsy of me. No hard feelings?" He said sarcastically as Kirk pulled himself off the floor glaring at him.  
  
Emma sniggered behind her hand, as Jake approached looking at the computer screen, "This is taking you a helluva long time, Stan."  
  
"It's coming along."  
  
"so what's become of the disc?"  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine."  
  
"I don't like thinking that just any hacker could get his hands on that kind of money."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry there, it's pretty much impossible to get to those accounts even with the disc." As he said this, he thought of Kyle and how easy it had been for him. Jake sat himself on the edge of the desk looking down at Stanley.  
  
"I have your word on that, Stanley?"  
  
"My word. Of course. I should have this sorted within the next few hours. No problem. And then you'll let us go." Stanley pulled Emma closer to him and looked up at her with a reassuring smile.  
  
"You live up to your end of the bargain here, Stan. And that will be no problem." He patted him on the shoulder and stood up, "Well, I'll let you enjoy your breakfast, and if there's anything i can get you, give us a shout."  
  
"Emma could use a shirt, since your crony ruined the one she had on. "  
  
"I am sure Gail won't mind popping out and picking up something for you.." Gail happened to be standing at the door. She cleared her throat, and Jake turned.  
  
"Maybe I do mind popping out." The smile was cynical and smug.  
  
Jake moved closer to her, "Of course you don't mind." He started to laugh as he put his arm around her.  
  
"I don't find this funny, Jake." Emma, Stanley and Kirk were now enthralled by the little scene erupting at the doorway. "Maybe it's about time I didn't jump at your beck and call."  
  
Jake didn't like when someone made him look bad in front of others, but he tried to joke it off, smiling and grabbed her by the upper arm, "I think we'll just step outside to discuss this. Kirk, go get the car. You'll be taking Gail to the shops."  
  
Gail let him drag her out of the room, Kirk followed and the door shut behind them.  
  
Stanley didn't seem to concerned as he dug into the eggs on his plate. "How can you eat now. What do you think is going on with them?"  
  
"Emma, eat. I wouldn't worry about those two."  
  
Emma went to the door and leaned against it hoping to hear something. She could hear Jake's voice escalating. "He's yelling at her."  
  
Stanley was uninterested. "They aren't what they seem, Emma. It's all a big game to them."  
  
"This isn't a big game. Did you see the way she eyed him. She's tired of being pushed around."  
  
"Remember, I 've been here before, you can't believe anything on the surface. Now come over here and eat."  
  
Emma backed away from the door reluctantly and moved over to him pulling up a chair, she pushed the eggs around with her fork, and the more she looked at them, the more it made her feel nauseous. She pushed the plate aside, "I'm not hungry." She stood up and quickly went to the bathroom.  
  
He heard her gag, and knew she was throwing up. It took him a minute to realize she had morning sickness. When she came out of the bathroom her face was colorless.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Not wanting to get into this discussion with him she just nodded. The baby. It wasn't going away. The more she avoided the conversation with him the more it invaded all her thoughts. "I guess I should eat something. There's nothing there."  
  
He handed her a piece of toast, "This should be okay." He remembered Melissa being pregnant with Holly, and he had missed out on the first trimester. But had heard nothing but complaints from her the remainder of the pregnancy. Emma, no matter what doubts she was feeling about the child she was carrying, was handling this all very well.  
  
She took a bite a toast and sat back in the chair next to him, he had stopped eating and was just glaring at her, "What? Do I have food on my mouth or something?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled, "You look ravishing."  
  
"I just threw up, Stanley, I haven't had a shower, I'm sweaty...I don't look ravishing."  
  
"You do to me. Always."  
  
She blushed, and he reached over and brushed a crumb off the corner of her mouth. He imagined how it would be in less than 9 months from now, Emma nursing the baby in their bed, her beautiful post baby body, the sweet smile on her lips as he leaned over to kiss her. The anticipation of their lovemaking once the baby was asleep. He sighed with the thought of what could be, but then he realized it was also just as likely not to happen. He turned back to the computer, "I wonder how Kyle's doing. God, I wish he'd let me know what's going on."  
  
Emma knew what he had been thinking. It was about the baby. And he was doing exactly what she had asked, give her time. He meant what he had just said. That she was ravishing to him always. How could she deny this man, something he desperately wanted. Another child. It was such a huge decision. Just when she was becoming independent of children's needs, how could she go back and take care of an infant 24/7, and lose the Emma, that she had become in the last few months with Stanley. The Emma she didn't want to let go of.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Jake began to raise his voice, "What the hell was that little scene in there?"  
  
"I'm sick of the bullshit, Jake. I am not here for your entertainment or to fetch and carry for you when you so desire." Kirk was standing there and Jake immediately turned to him.  
  
"Do you like this job, Kirk?" Jake said sarcastically.  
  
"Sure I do, boss."  
  
"Then why are you standing here when I asked you to get the car? Now do it." he snapped.  
  
Kirk darted out the front door, and Jake returned his attention to Gail. He paced back and forth around her and she stood her ground confident, her arms crossed in front of her staring at him smugly. "Bullshit, so that's what you call our relationship...bullshit? How charming, Gail."  
  
"Relationship, that's a good one, Jake. I think you need to look at those two in there." She pointed to the locked door, "now they have a relationship."  
  
He stopped pacing and looked at her, then started to laugh, "That's what you call a relationship? He's gotten some divorced woman pregnant, not much different than his first relationship as I recall. She's a schoolteacher, with two teenagers, who doesn't seem particularly happy about this new addition. And it was pretty obvious she knew nothing about what he went through last year to get his daughter back, so there has been a lot of secrecy. What kind of relationship is that? There are no secrets between us, I give you everything."  
  
"Except the one thing, that those two seem to have an over abundance of and that's love for each other. They have problems, sure, but even this little escapade hasn't changed what they feel for each other."  
  
"And you can see this from the little time you've seen them together?"  
  
Gail couldn't help but picture them in each other arms last night. "yes. And maybe I would like to feel a fraction of that. Our love making is rushed, you never show affection towards me in public."  
  
"Now wait a second, that's not true. I have kissed you in public."  
  
"To show people that I am yours. There is no affection in those kisses. I am a trophy to you in public. I have to look perfect, dress appropriate. Have we ever walked hand in hand? Or have you ever just put your arm around me because you couldn't resist?"  
  
He was silent. "No we haven't is the answer, Jake."  
  
"So that's all you want. Is a little affection in public?"  
  
"You can't just force it, Jake. And that's not all. I want to be alone with you, without your thugs. We haven't even walked on the beach since we've been here. Had a romantic dinner. You're always on the phone or in meetings."  
  
Kirk came through the front door and cleared his throat.  
  
Jake turned around and snapped, "What do you want?"  
  
"The cars ready, boss."  
  
He looked over at Gail. He had taken her for granted, but it didn't change the fact that he was mad about her. Everything had fallen into place since they had been together. There were times when he knew he was nothing without her. Yeah, she was a beauty and others had their eyes on her, but she had chosen him. Stuck by him through everything. Accepting him for who and what he was.  
  
Moving closer to her, he slipped his arm around her and rubbed her back. Leaning into her he gently kissed her cheek. Gail seemed a little surprised by this gesture. Then he turned to Kirk. "We won't be needing the car, Kirk. I've changed my mind. We're going to take a walk on the beach and then we'll hit that boutique up on the main road. I'll just let Tim know what's going on. You two can handle things here."  
  
He kissed the top of Gail's head and squeezed her hand before he headed down the hall to find Tim.  
  
Gail looked at Kirk, quizzically, " So how would you analyze that change in your boss's behavior, Kirk?"  
  
"You're asking my opinion?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well, the guy wants to spend some time with you, make you happy."  
  
"you think?"  
  
"Sure. I mean, there's gotta to be more than just a roll in the sack when you've been together as long as you two have. Me, I've never experienced that kind of thing. Not sure I want to. It's a lot of work. Just let me have a woman for a bang quite frequently and I am one happy guy. This relationship crap is just too much hard work."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Kirk. Really I will."  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Kyle couldn't risk going back to his house, knowing that was the first place they would look for him. But he had an ally in this whole mess. The one person who knew about the disc. Amy. He grabbed a cab and headed to PB, hoping that her parents weren't home.  
  
Amy was surprised when she opened the door and find him standing there, "Kyle, what the hell...you aren't supposed to be home yet."  
  
He nervously looked around expecting the Feds to be somewhere watching him. "Can you just let me in? I can explain everything, but not right now. My mom and Stan are in danger and I'm the only one that can help them."  
  
Amy let him in, "your parents here?" Kyle's eyes darted around the room nervously.  
  
She shook her head, then Kyle plopped down on the sofa and pulled out his laptop. Amy sat opposite him, watching him curiously, "I need to borrow your car?"  
  
"My dad would freak."  
  
"Okay, then, I need you to drive me somewhere." He never looked up at her as he typed frantically. "Shit, Stanley, where the hell are you?"  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Stanley sat on the toilet, the last few hours had been just waiting to hear from Kyle. He heard the IM beep, "Emma." He called her for her help.  
  
She showed up at the door, "They've left. I heard them leave. It's just the sleazy creep and the other guy."  
  
"Are you going to help me up?"  
  
"Sorry." She moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. She had gotten used to his weight over the past few days and it didn't seem as hard anymore. As they headed back into the bedroom, she continued, "So is there anyway we can get out of here? With them gone, it just seems like it's possible."  
  
She helped him onto the chair, and he saw Kyle's message on the computer screen, 'I know where you're at. I can get to you.'  
  
Directly underneath another message, 'where are you, Stan? Answer me.'  
  
He looked up at Emma, that hopeful look in her eyes, "They have guns, babe. Those two hoodlums don't give a shit about us. They'll use them."  
  
"But I could distract them."  
  
Stanley knew she was trying to help, and had watched too many TV shows, "Distract them? Emma, that creep would be on you in a minute. You're no match for him, and I'm immobile here, there's nothing I can do. Even if you could distract them or whatever, I could never get out of here without help. And you can't carry me."  
  
Emma looked disappointedly, and he took hold of her hand, "Kyle's are only hope right now, he knows where we are."  
  
Emma looked into his eyes, "He's coming here? Stanley, I can't have anything happen to him."  
  
"I can work around this somehow, okay. I don't want anything to happen to him either." He put his head in his hand, trying to think. How the hell could he get the disc without Kyle coming to him. Emma looked at the computer screen and leaned over Stanley placing her hands on the keyboard. Stanley opened his eyes watching in amazement as she typed a message,  
  
'I'm here. So what are you waiting for? Get your ass over here."  
  
"Emma, are you sure about this?" Stanley looked over at her.  
  
"I want out of here now. I want to see my kids."  
  
"Okay, okay....this is perfect timing. With Jake not here, it could work."  
  
She smiled at him, "Of course it will work. Because I believe in you and Kyle."  
  
Stanley returned to the keyboard, another message from Kyle. 'Okay, Stan, I get the point. But my mom wouldn't approve of the vulgarities.'  
  
Stanley laughed and typed, 'That was your mom using the vulgarities.'  
  
'No way.'  
  
'Oh, yeah, she means business....now listen to me. Jake and Gail have gone out but i don't know for how long. There are two armed men here, so you need to be careful.'  
  
'I have a plan, Stan. It'll work. I'm on my way.' He signed off before Stanley had a chance to say anything else.  
  
Stanley turned to Emma, "He better know what he's doing."  
  
Emma bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, what if something happened to him. She knew they had no choice but she was frightened. He squeezed her hand, "Come on, you believe in him. I believe in him." He leaned towards her and kissed her.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Amy sat in her car, covering her eyes as Kyle stood at the top of the hill, clutching a skateboard. "Now you know what to do, Amy right?" He turned to look at her and saw her hand over her eyes, "What's with the hand over the eyes?"  
  
"Kyle, you're going to crash and burn, it's not going to be a pretty sight, I can't bear to watch. It's a stupid idea."  
  
"It'll get me in the house. I can get the disc to Stanley."  
  
"You could cause some serious damage and I know I'm not the only one that doesn't want to see something happen to you. Your mom will die if you get hurt."  
  
"I'm going to get hurt, that's the point, just be ready, okay?"  
  
She nodded her head, as he put the skateboard down on the pavement and took a deep breath, as he pushed himself off down the hill.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Emma hated the waiting and laid down on the bed. She felt so tired all the time. The baby. Everything was because of the baby, it seemed. She looked towards Stanley, cracking his neck as he sat at the computer desk, trying to release the tension he was feeling at the moment. There was a crash outside and Emma quickly sat up, "What was that?'  
  
Then she added, "It sounded like something running into a brick wall."  
  
They both looked at each other and Stanley blew it off, "It was probably a kid messing about or something."  
  
Emma had a bad feeling about this.  
  
* * *  
* * ********  
  
The impact of the retaining wall, knocked him out pretty good. When he came to after a few seconds his vision was slightly blurry, and he felt the back of his head, he could feel the wetness in his hair, and when he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. But that was nothing, as he stood, he noticed the gouge on his left leg. It was probably close to 3 inches and the blood was oozing out of it. It wasn't supposed to be this bad. He managed to get his balance and headed towards the door. He thought he might pass out, but continued. Thank god, the door opened before he got there and the the burly man in the suit was a welcome sight.  
  
"I fell off my skateboard." Kyle mumbled as the man approached him.  
  
"Shit, kid...that was some fall."  
  
Kyle felt like he was going to be sick but instead collapsed into the man's arms.  
  
Kirk stood there holding onto Kyle as Tim walked out, "What's going on?" Seeing the boy, Tim grimaced, "you better get him inside, he needs something on that leg to stop the bleeding."  
  
Kirk carried him into the house, "We should just call the paramedics, let them take care of it."  
  
"Jake would have a fit."  
  
"What do you know about first aid, Tim, because I know fuck all."  
  
"I know enough to get by. Better yet, we'll let the little lady take a look. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, having a mother's touch you know."  
  
Emma had been standing against the door hearing the voices but not being able to make anything out, then she heard the lock turn and backed up immediately. As the men brought the limp body in and laid him on the bed. Emma covered her mouth in shock and nearly cried out Kyle's name, before stopping herself. "oh, my god." she blurted out as she leaned over him. Without a minutes delay, she began to take over, "Get me some warm water and a cloth. Some sheets or something I can bandage the leg up with." She knew she sounded hysterical, but this was her son lying here unconscious.  
  
Stanley pushed himself up and moved slowly to the bed, by her side, whispering into her ear, "It's okay, just be calm." He rubbed her back gently.  
  
Tim had headed out to the hall cupboard to get some extra sheets, while Kirk was filling a pan with warm water, Emma began to cry, "That's easy for you to say, it's not your son."  
  
He leaned closer to her, and lifted her chin so their eyes met, "He's close enough. And this isn't easy for me either."  
  
Emma knew that had been the wrong thing to say. In the past few months the bond Kyle and Stan had together was just as close as any father and son, it was unfair to be harsh with him. She began to cry, "I'm sorry..of course you care. I just can't stand seeing him like this." Stanley continued to rub her back, trying to give some comfort.  
  
Kyle slowly opened his eyes, and focused on the voices he could hear, but their heads were turned away from him. "Mom?" He questioned.  
  
Emma turned back and Kyle looked up into her eyes, "I'm okay. So don't go blubbering and getting all weird."  
  
"What were you thinking? You've never been on a skateboard in your life."  
  
Stanley smiled at him, "When you have a plan, you don't mess about do you?"  
  
"I'm here aren't I, and the disc is in my pocket." He managed to reach his hand into his pocket and held it up, "I told you I would come through." Stanley grabbed the disc out of his hand, just as Tim and Kirk re-entered the room. Emma immediately began to clean off the cut and ripped the sheet into strips to wrap his leg.  
  
"I think he's going to need stitches." Tim piped in as he watched Emma cover the cut.  
  
Kirk looked over at Stanley, "I think you should be getting back to work. The boss isn't happy with your progress."  
  
Stanley moved back over to the desk, "But he will be, because everything should be back in place in no time."  
  
Kirk gave him a funny look, then turned back to Tim and Emma and the boy. "Now what are we going to do with him?"  
  
"He needs to see a doctor." Emma said.  
  
"Kid, where do you live?" Tim asked.  
  
"Not far. I've passed this hill a lot on my way to school and I've always wanted to try it. You know, I'm sure I could walk to my house. No biggie."  
  
Tim was wondering what they should do with him. There was really no way he could walk, and Tim didn't like the idea of leaving Kirk with Emma and Stanley on his own. "Kirk, you can take him in the car."  
  
"And what about them?"  
  
"I can watch them. Now go get the keys and I'll help the boy out."  
  
Emma and Kyle exchanged glances, then Emma looked back at Stanley already hacked into the file and oblivious to the world around him. It was up to them to get out of this situation. Kyle still clutching the battered skateboard, had no hesitation as he sat up and pretended a faint. "My head. You think I could have some water."  
  
"Sure kid. " Tim left the room, and Kyle looked at his mom.  
  
He whispered, "I'm going to whack him with my board when he comes back in. Amy's waiting at the top of the road with her car. You can get out, Mom."  
  
Stanley was aware of the whispers and turned, "What's going on?"  
  
Emma waved her hand in the air, "You just finish up what you're doing."  
  
Not sure he liked the looks between them, but knew he had to get this problem taken care of first. "I'm seconds away." He continued to type.  
  
Tim walked back in with a glass of water. Emma had remembered how kind he had been when she had first arrived at the house and now, with Kyle, he was showing the same consideration. Tim put the glass down on the bedside table, and for that brief moment that his back was turned, Kyle lifted the board and brought it down across the back of his head, just as Stanley completed the transfer and raised his hands in triumph, "Done."  
  
Tim let out a scream, and his eyes widened as he collapsed onto the floor, Stanley jolted from his chair and looked in shock at Kyle holding the raised skateboard. "What the hell..."  
  
Emma kneeled down next to the body, "He's out but who knows for how long." She looked back at Stanley, "What choice did we have?"  
  
"I can't believe this is what it's come to. I'm turning my girlfriend and her son into common thugs." He then smiled at Kyle, "Quick thinking, Kyle. Now get your asses out of here, before the other one gets back."  
  
Emma got up and noticed Kyle wasn't budging, "I'm not leaving without you, Stan. Mom can get to Amy and call the cops."  
  
Emma was silent. "I'm not going either."  
  
Stan let out a sigh and maneuvered his way over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at her and took hold of her hand, "You need to get out of here and get a hold of Roberts, before Jake gets back. Kyle and I will hold you up. Please go. The quicker you get out of here the quicker Roberts and his men will be here to get these creeps." Emma squeezed his hand tightly and then rested it on her abdomen. He wasn't sure what she meant by doing this, but she smiled at him. God, he couldn't wait to be able to sit down and talk about this with her. He stroked her belly, then she leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"I'll go. But promise me, you two, will be careful. No more stupid tricks."  
  
"Hey, I think we've run out of those, falling off cliffs and smashing into walls, think that pretty much covers the stupid tricks, don't you, Kyle?"  
  
"No more, I promise, Mom." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then ran out of the bedroom towards the front door.  
  
She thought she was in the clear as she carefully scanned the driveway for Kirk. The car was there, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She didn't want to take any chances, so once the coast seemed cleared she sprinted down the driveway towards the street. She had only made it a few yards when she was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground. The impact of the fall was much harder than she could've imagined and it took her a few seconds to get her bearings. But there was no way out of this situation. He was on top of her and he wasn't about to let her go.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Think I would let you go when I haven't even gotten what was promised me. I don't see any time like the present, little lady. You're in such a hurry, well, I'll make it quick then."  
  
She let out a scream and he quickly covered her mouth. Squirming didn't help, he was stronger than her. She felt his hand reach the waistband of her shorts and he somehow managed to unzip the zipper. She began fighting underneath him, her legs flailing wildly. Tears welled up in her eyes, she wasn't about to let this guy get what he wanted.  
  
Stanley heard the scream, alarmed he pushed himself up and steadied himself against the wall, "It's your mom. Fuck, that creep...so help me if he lays a hand on her."  
  
"I'm on it." He held the skateboard up, and made his way out towards the front of the house. Limping all the way.  
  
Stanley wasn't about to stand there idly, he dragged his leg and braced himself against the wall, slowly making his way up the hallway.  
  
Seeing his mom underneath this creep, was all he needed. The anger building up, he crept up slowly and whacked the guy over the head. Collapsing on top of Emma, his head now laying on her chest. In disgust she tried to get out from under him, when Kyle stooped down and began to pull the guy off her.  
  
"Are you okay, Mom?"  
  
She nodded, "Just get him off me."  
  
He grabbed him under the arms and began to pull him off, when a voice from behind startled him. "Well, well, well, this is quite a sight." Emma looked up to see Jake and Gail eying the scene thoroughly, when a pain shot through her abdomen and she doubled over in pain. Her eyes blurred and she could barely make out what was going on around her. The pain sharp and unbearable, she let out a cry.  
  
Stanley now nearly to the front door of the house, heard her cry, quickly he maneuvered along the wall and reached the door, Gail now leaning over her. Kyle not far behind and Jake standing over them.  
  
"What the fuck have you done to her?" He questioned Jake, who was surprised to see Stanley standing in the doorway.  
  
Gail looked back at Stanley, "She's having some kind of abdominal cramps. She needs a doctor."  
  
Jake turned to Stanley, "Well, Stanley, the ball is in your court here. How we doing on the transfer?"  
  
Stanley disgusted that this jerk would put money over a person's life shook his head in disbelief, "It's done. Your precious money is in its proper place. Now let me get Emma to a hospital."  
  
"I'm supposed to take your word on this? I don't think so Stanley." As he began to head over to Stanley, he eyed Kyle, who was fingering the skateboard. Jake ripped it out of his hands, "and I'll have that, young man. I think you've done enough damage today." With the other hand he grabbed Kyle by the arm, and moved closer to Stanley. "You've been messing with me again, Stanley. And I don't' like it one bit." He shook Kyle by the arm, "And is this part of your ingenious plan, using your girlfriend's son and a lethal skateboard to get yourself off the hook. You mad a mistake, Stan. A big mistake."  
  
Stanley didn't like being threatened especially when his only concern was Emma at this point, his anger building with every step Jake took closer to him. Jake chuckled, "Just a little upset, are we Stan. But nothing you can do about. Gotta be tough." He said sarcastically. He turned back to Gail and Emma, "And now losing the baby. A real bummer, Stan."  
  
Kyle's eyes lit up with this bit of news. He looked at Stan who was now livid, and grabbed the lapels of Jake's shirt with his good hand, "Shut the fuck up. Get my girlfriend a fucking doctor now. She's done nothing to you."  
  
Gail looking concerned as Emma now seemed to be drifting out of consciousness, "Both of you stop it. Jake, this is serious. Something's terribly wrong." Before anything else was said, she heard rustling in the bushes and within seconds a group of armed men had surrounded them.  
  
"Let go of the boy, Jake." Agent Roberts moved closer holding a gun at Jake.  
  
Jake shook his head in disbelief, and let go of the boys arm. Stan still holding on to the shirt, his eyes glaring into Jake's. Another armed agent arrived at their side to handcuff Jake, but looked at Roberts for direction, seeing that Stan had no intention of letting go.  
  
"Stanley, let go. We'll deal with this." Roberts said calmly.  
  
"Like you've dealt with everything in the past, Roberts? This wouldn't be happening if you guys made a move sooner and you fucking know it."  
  
"Stanley, let go. I don't want to have to take you in too."  
  
"I'm sure you'd like that, Roberts." Stanley still raging, but feeling weak from standing for such a long time, let go. The agent quickly handcuffed Jake and moved him to the car that how now pulled up in the driveway. Stanley began to slump against the wall, soon slinking to the ground out of pure exhaustion, "Just fucking call the paramedics. What are you waiting for?" He started to weep, his head now buried into his hands.  
  
Roberts turned to another man, "Call a paramedic. Looks like we have a few casualties here. Anymore I need to know about, Stan?"  
  
Stanley didn't answer. Kyle stared at him. Not sure what he thought of any of this anymore. He turned to Roberts and answered for him,"There's one inside. I hit him with my skateboard. I don't know how long he'll be out, but he's armed."  
  
Agent Roberts motioned for another man to head in the house. Then just looked at Stanley. He liked the guy. But for some reason the guy just didn't have the best luck, that was for sure. He glanced over at Emma, Kyle now at her side. One only could hope things would be okay. None of them deserved this.  
  
Stanley opened his eyes as the sirens could be heard coming over the hills, Gail now handcuffed was put into a second police car and their eyes met briefly. He could have sworn she looked concerned, but he knew better. He quickly turned away and looked back at Emma. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't he just get on with a normal existence? Marry the woman he loved and raise a family. Camping in the mountains, picnics on the beach. Nights spent in front of the TV watching a favorite movie. That was all he wanted. A simple life. A happy life.  
  
Emma looked up into Kyle's eyes, "Stanley? Where's Stanley?"  
  
"He's here, Mom. But don't worry, the paramedics are coming. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I need to talk to Stanley." She started to cry.  
  
Roberts moved over to Stan and helped him up. Slowly making their way to Emma. Stanley was in incredible pain now. And it was almost next to impossible to find any comfortable position to sit next to her. Propped more on his side, his leg outstretched he put his left hand on her cheek and smiled, "I'm right here, Em."  
  
"The baby. I'm sorry, Stanley. This is my fault. The horrible things i said." she was sobbing hysterically now. "I made this happen."  
  
He put a finger over her lips, "Schhh....nothing is your fault." He was at a loss for words. How could he comfort her when it was pretty obvious that this baby wasn't meant to be.  
  
The sirens grew louder as the ambulances pulled up into the driveway. Stanley held Emma in his arms as she began to lose consciousness. All around him, chaos. Agents, paramedics, blaring walkie talkies. As a paramedic hooked Emma up with an IV, Kyle sat a few feet away having his leg looked at, Amy standing next to him. There eyes met briefly. There was no smile, but a look of annoyance, before he turned away from him No, nothing was Emma's fault...it was pretty much his fault. And if things were bad before they just seemed to be getting worse. 


	31. Kyle's wrath

The emergency room was the last place Stanley wanted to be. The sounds and smells of the hospital after spending a week there were still fresh in his mind and now laying in a cubicle waiting to be seen, not knowing where Emma or Kyle were, was only causing him more aggrivation. It felt like hours and finally a medical student accidentally peeked his head around the curtain.  
  
"You're not Anne Randall."  
  
"Well, that's pretty obvious," Stanley replied cynically, "but I've been waiting here for what seems like hours without even seeing any hospital staff."  
  
"I'm just a med student. I can't really help you out."  
  
"You can get me a doctor, a nurse someone who knows what they're doing. I want to find out where my girlfriend is, and her son, he fell off a skateboard. I feel helpless in here."  
  
"Oh, the kid on the skateboard. He's fine. A couple stitches, I assisted."  
  
"That's great for you, buddy. Where is he?"  
  
"Talking to some cops. So you must be involved in all that FBI crap going out in the waiting room. Pretty interesting."  
  
"Not really. He shouldn't be talking to the cop without an adult present. You find someone for me to talk to now." Stanley gave the student a disgruntled look.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Stanley tried to relax back onto the pillows, closing his eyes, but all he could see was Emma being taken away in an ambulance. Tears swelled up in his eyes. He had known about the baby for 24 hours and now it seemed evident that the baby wasn't meant to be. It was killing him inside.  
  
The sound of the curtain being pulled vigorously, startled him, but not as much as laying eyes on the robust figure in a nurse's uniform now facing him. Louise.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Mr. Jobson...this is such a nice surprise. " She picked up the chart, "I see the cast has mysteriously disappeared. I guess I'm not surprised."  
  
He gave her the evil eye, "I want to see a doctor, preferably the one that was looking after Emma."  
  
"X-rays first, then you can see a doctor. I'll get a orderly to take you down there."  
  
She started to walk out, "Now wait a minute. I deserve answers here."  
  
"They've taken her up to a room." Stanley noticed how she didn't even make eye contact with him, then continued nonchalantly, "You've already caused enough damage today. I don't want any trouble here, Mr. Jobson. I'm doing my job. X-rays and a reset, that is what your chart says. That arm should never have come out of a cast, this will disrupt the healing process considerably."  
  
"Do you think I fucking care about any of that? My girlfriend, I want to know what's happened to my girlfriend, and until you or somebody else in this shithole tells me, I won't cooperate with anyone."  
  
"Well, will just see about that." Turning abruptly she bumped straight into Agent Roberts. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. What a clumsy fool I am." she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"It's no problem." He showed his badge, "I'm just hear to have a chat with Mr. Jobson."  
  
"Suit yourself, fair warning, he's incredibly rude and has a foul tongue, but he's all bark and no bite." She winked at Stanley, and he collapsed back onto the bed cringing with pain.  
  
"If you were doing your job, nurse, you wouldn't allow this man to disturb me." Stanley blurted out between sharp pains in his wrist.  
  
After she walked out, Roberts chuckled, "you know how to charm the ladies, don't you, Stanley?"  
  
"Roberts, I'm not in the mood for your little jokes. And another thing, you've been questioning Kyle without an adult present, I know that that's a major no-no in your line of work."  
  
"I think a thank you, Roberts, for showing up when you did might be a nice gesture, Stanley, and you don't have to worry. Kyle, isn't talking. I think he believes I'm going to throw him into prison. And he also thinks he's protecting you."  
  
Stanley couldn't forget the look Kyle had thrown his way as the paramedics loaded Emma into the back of their van. It had been pretty evident the news of the baby was not welcomed in his eyes.  
  
"Emma...how is she?"  
  
"Wish I could tell you, but they've admitted her, taken her to the Women's ward. I can see what I can find out. I saw her being moved, the cramping had stopped. My wife miscarried, Stan, a few years back. It's not an easy thing to go through, but she's young, there will be other babies."  
  
"You don't fucking get it, do you? I don't know if our relationship can survive what happened today and now this." He clenched his eyes tight, fighting tears.  
  
"I know what you're saying but anything worth having is worth fighting for Stanley, of all people you should know that. The two of you will come through this."  
  
"I just want to talk to her doctor. I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Okay. I'll see what i can do, but cooperate with the staff here, Stanley. Get that arm looked at." Roberts knew the guy was suffering. Stanley turned away from him, and buried his head in the pillow. The suffering was more than just the pain in his wrist and his leg. He didn't realize he could feel so strongly about the baby Emma was carrying. He clenched his eyes shut and felt tears pushing their way to the surface.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Amy was thumbing through a magazine in the waiting room when Kyle walked out limping. She stood up and moved over to him, "You okay?"  
  
"Just a couple of stitches, it's not a big deal."  
  
She couldn't help but notice the glum look on his face. A few hours ago he had been so gung ho about this idea, helping Stanley and his mom and now he was just acting plain weird.  
  
"Hey, you haven't seen my mom have you? No one seems to want to tell me anything."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Stanley. That agent.. Roberts, he said they were taking him to Xray. He also said Stanley wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Kyle, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm worried about my mom, is that okay with you?" he snapped.  
  
"Don't you take this out on me. What happened at that house? What happened between you and Stanley?"  
  
"Nothing. Can we drop this and find out what they did with my mom?"  
  
"I called Brent, he's bringing Melody over."  
  
"Oh, great. Why didn't you ask me?"  
  
Amy couldn't believe any of this. "I just thought they should know what's going on."  
  
"You know what, why don't you just go home."  
  
"Kyle." She had never seen him like this.  
  
He put his hand to his head, feeling tears. "This isn't about you, Amy. Please just go now. You're right, I shouldn't take this out on you. Thanks for calling, Brent. Melody needs to be here.. And you've been a big help, really. I just need some time alone, you know."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder, "Will you call me? Please let me know what's happening."  
  
He just nodded, not able to look her in the eye.  
  
"And talk to Stanley, please? He cares about you, Kyle. I think you know that."  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
Roberts made sure Stanley got to Xray, and then as he was heading towards the waiting area he saw Kyle trying to talk to a nurse, he was becoming animated and for the life of him, he had a hard time not comparing him to Stanley.  
  
"I just want to know what's wrong with my mom, and where is she? You should be able to tell me that."  
  
"I'll find a doctor to talk to you. Just take a seat."  
  
"I don't want to take a seat. Stop treating me like a kid, I'm her closest living relative, you should tell me what's going on."  
  
Louise walked up to them, "You must be Stanley's boy."  
  
"Not hardly. Don't even mention my name with his."  
  
Roberts put his hand on his shoulder from behind, "Kyle, your mom is up in the woman's center. We'll just wait for Stanley and head on up there, okay."  
  
"Why do we have to wait for Stanley? It's not like he's married to her or anything. She's my mom."  
  
"And no one has forgotten that."  
  
"Then why don't I know what's happened to her? I'm sure Stanley knows." he said sarcastically.  
  
Roberts wasn't used to the rantings of a teenage boy, and was glad to see an orderly wheeling Stanley in a wheelchair, supporting a brand new cast. He overheard Kyle's last words, and knew he had his work cut out for him. He tried to brave a smile as they approached Kyle turned away from him heading for the elevator.  
  
"Great. Stanley's here now, can we go?"  
  
"Kyle hold on."  
  
He turned around and grunted, "I thought you'd be anxious to see her. You love her so much." Once again the sarcasm was evident.  
  
"Hold on a second. You're not going to see your mom with that attitude."  
  
"You're not my dad. And I have more right to see her than you."  
  
"Okay, you're upset with me. And I think I know what this is about. But I don't understand it."  
  
"No, I guess you wouldn't. Look, I just want to see my mom."  
  
The elevator door opened and Kyle quickly entered, Roberts took over the wheelchair and pushed Stanley in. Kyle turned away from Stanley. There was dead silence all the way to the 4th floor.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Roberts helped Stanley prop himself up against the nurses station desk. Kyle stood next to him, making sure he wasn't left out of anything. "I think Dr. Johansen is still with Ms. Heyward, but if you have a seat I'll make sure he knows you're waiting to talk to him, Mr. Jobson."  
  
When the nurse walked away Stanley, now standing over Kyle confronted him, in a whisper, "Okay, since I don't understand fill me in."  
  
"You got my mom pregnant." He didn't mean to raise his voice, but heads turned to look at the pair of them.  
  
"Kyle, calm down."  
  
"Why should I? I think I'm the only responsible one here. You should have been careful, Stanley. She doesn't want a baby. This is your responsibility."  
  
"Now what one second," his voice now escalated throughout the hall. For a moment, Stanley almost lost it. Then composed himself. This was Emma's son. Closing his eyes and recomposing himself he lowered his voice as all eyes were now focused on them. "Look, lets just go sit down and wait for the doctor to come talk to us." He took hold of his arm and Kyle just glared at it.  
  
"Don't touch me." Stanley immediately took his hand away.  
  
"Kyle." He wanted to give Kyle a good kick in the ass right about now. For the first time in a long time, Stanley felt he had no control and knew that this whole conversation wasn't going to sit well with Emma. He wasn't handling this like a father would, that was for sure.  
  
Roberts immediately came to Stanley's side and helped him sit back down in the wheelchair. Stanley felt defeated as he slumped into it. Roberts wheeled him over to the waiting area and then headed back to Kyle who was just glaring past him at Stanley.  
  
"Kyle, come sit down."  
  
"Is that an order?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but that man over there thinks the world of you and right now, he needs you."  
  
"My mom needs me."  
  
"Of course she does, but Stanley is apart of this equation, Kyle. He's not going away."  
  
"She's losing the baby. I'm not stupid. That's what's happening in there. How could he put my mom through this? Hasn't she been through enough?"  
  
The doctor approached Kyle and Roberts and then looked over at the broken body of Stanley slumped in the wheelchair, "Mr. Jobson."  
  
Stanley immediately looked up as the doctor approached him, Kyle intercepted him, "My mom, is she okay?"  
  
"She should be fine, son. I just need to speak to your father." He pushed by him.  
  
"He's not my father." Kyle shouted. Everyone in the waiting room glared at him. He stood there, tears pushing their way to the surface. He clenched his eyes tight holding them back.  
  
"Kyle." Stanley's soft spoken voice echoed in his mind. He didn't want to open them.  
  
"I just want to see my mom." When he opened his eyes, a glance passed between him and Stanley. He couldn't help but notice the concern in Stanley's eyes. Of course Roberts was right. He loved his mom, but not only that. He treated Melody and Kyle like his own.  
  
"I know." Stanley looked towards the doctor, "Would that be alright? I think Kyle would feel better seeing her."  
  
"That would be fine, but she's not out of the woods yet. I don't want any added stress right now." The doctor looked between the two of them Kyle and Stanley's eyes were locked. Kyle was calming down.  
  
"Did she lose the baby?" Kyle asked, surprising Stanley. He wasn't ready to hear this news and he felt his body tense as he looked up at the doctor.  
  
"The baby is fine." A sigh of relief escaped from Stanley, his body relaxed a bit, "I want to keep her overnight just to keep an eye on her, safety precaution basically." He faced Kyle, "I've checked her records, she had two perfectly healthy pregnancies with you and your sister, there is no reason why this one won't be any different."  
  
Kyle couldn't help but notice the look of relief on Stanley's face. I guess he wanted the baby. It seemed so strange to him. And his mom, he just couldn't believe she would want to have a baby at this time in her life. Did he have this all wrong?  
  
"Why did this happen? She was in so much pain earlier"  
  
"Sometimes these things just happen, but in your mom's case, it seems pretty certain it was stress related."  
  
Kyle focused on Stanley and Stanley immediately put his head down. "Why don't you go on in and see her." Kyle looked at the doctor. He wanted to speak to Stanley alone probably. More secrets. God, it was never ending. "Room 481. She might be a bit dozy."  
  
Kyle looked over at Stanley briefly before walking down the hall.  
  
AS soon as he was gone the doctor sat down next to Stanley, "I can tell he's having a hard time with this."  
  
"Just slightly." Stanley tried to sound lighthearted but it wasn't working. "Emma...she really is okay?"  
  
"She fought this. I've seen it before. She wasn't about to let this baby go. She's one strong lady."  
  
Stanley smiled, "Yeah, she is."  
  
"Like I said earlier, her staying overnight is just a precaution. I don't think there's anything to worry about. You should go see her. She asked for you." He gave him a pat on the shoulder before he stood up and headed back to the nurses station.  
Kyle stood over his mom, she smiled up at him as her eyes flicked open and shut. "You're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few stitches. I don't think I want to see a stupid skateboard ever again."  
  
She smiled up at him, "It was a brave thing to do, Kyle."  
  
"It was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
"I think I'm going to be fine." Kyle noticed she was looking towards the door, "Is Stanley alright? I was worried about him, his arm...and he shouldn't have been on his leg." He wondered how she couldn't be upset with him after everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.  
  
"He's fine." Emma noticed how aloof Kyle seemed. Not his normal self. Then he added, "He's been worried about you....look, I should go call Dad, and let him know we're okay. I'm sure you want to see Stan." He didn't dare mention the baby. He was pretty sure she didn't know he knew about it. And the doctor had said not to make her upset. It was hard to even have a normal conversation, not sure what her reaction would be.  
  
"Kyle." She reached out for his hand. She wanted to tell him but couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Just rest, mom. That's whats important now."  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
The elevator door opened and Melody immediately saw Stanley in the waiting area across from the nurses station. She didn't waste any time pulling herself away from Brent and Chelsea and running towards him. An orderly tried to stop her but she flung herself into Stanley's arms, totally forgetting about his injured body.  
  
Stanley was startled as Melody flew into his lap,. Although his body was healing, the pressure of her weight against him made him cringe with pain. But he dealt with it. Feeling her tears against his cheek, he immediately wrapped his good arm around her comforting her. "Your mom is going to be fine, Melody."  
  
She sensed his discomfort as he spoke and quickly got up, holding her hand over her mouth, "Stanley, I hurt you...I didn't mean to..I just..."  
  
"It's okay. I'm getting used to it and honestly, I needed the hug just as much as you did." He smiled up at her and reached his arms towards her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek  
  
"Anytime, Stanley."  
  
Kyle walked out of his mom's room and immediately saw the embrace between his sister and Stanley. It seemed like only yesterday she wanted nothing to do with him, now he was like the Dad she never really had. Melody saw him approach, "How is she?"  
  
"Good, she wants to see Stanley."  
  
"Can I go to? I want to see her." She looked at Stanley and saw the glances between him and her brother. It was weird. "Hey, what's wrong with her anyhow? Did she get hurt?"  
  
Now Kyle was really glaring at him, "You going to tell her?"  
  
"That's up to your mother." He was a bit agitated with Kyle mentioning this in front of Melody. Only causing more fuel to the fire.  
  
"What's going on? I'm going in to see her. Mom will tell me." As she started walking past Kyle he grabbed onto her arm. "Let go of me. I want to see her."  
  
"She needs to see Stanley, you can wait."  
  
Melody turned towards Stanley, "Can't I go, please?"  
  
He had this feeling she was going to start crying again and that's the last thing he wanted to happen. Why couldn't he take control of this situation? "Melody, let me just have a minute with her, okay. I promise I won't be long." Chelsea and Brent were now standing beside Roberts and Stanley felt like all eyes were on him. He then refocused on Melody.  
  
"Something's wrong with mom, isn't it? Why won't you tell me, Stanley?"  
  
"I told you your mom is fine." Stanley felt he was going to lose it. Kyle's glares felt like daggers piercing right through him. His head began to pound. He rubbed his temple gently, while Melody waited for a response. God, he was letting Emma down here. He had no control over the situation.  
  
Chelsea put a comforting hand on Melody's shoulder, "let's go get a soda. I bet Kyle could use one too." She nudged Kyle. "Come on." They both knew what Chelsea was doing, but Kyle went along with it grabbing his sister's arm as he followed Chelsea. She didn't fight it, but she looked back at Stanley forlornly, something wasn't right. She just knew it.  
  
Stanley couldn't meet her gaze and quickly turned back to Brent, "What are you waiting for...give me a hand to Emma's room."  
  
"You're not even going to tell me whats going on are you?" he watched as Stanley and Roberts exchanged glances.  
  
"No." Stanley said nonchalantly.  
  
"Great..but I'm still expected to be at your beck and call."  
  
"Exactly, I'm still your boss."  
  
Brent rolled his eyes. "you're a piece of work,Stan, you know that?"  
  
Roberts put his hand on Stanley's shoulder, "I need to get going. I left our friend in my partner's hands and I'm beginning to think that probably wasn't the wisest move I've ever made."  
  
"Hey, I appreciate you giving us a few days."  
  
"Your statements can wait, I think you have enough to deal with right here." He patted his shoulder, "I have faith in you, Stanley. You'll make it okay."  
  
Stanley didn't say anything. He wasn't so sure he agreed with the sentiment.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She felt the light brush of fingertips across the back of her hand.. It was soothing and comforting. Disoriented, as her eyes opened, it took a second to focus. Hadn't Kyle been here a few minutes ago? But now Stanley was by her bedside, a soft sweet smile appeared across his face as she focused on him.  
  
"Hey," was all he could muster. He had no idea what to say to her. Should he be ecstatic that the baby was okay, should he even bring up the baby? This was unexplored territory, and he wasn't sure how to approach it at all.  
  
He squeezed her hand tightly and she smiled noticing the scrubs he was wearing and a new cast on his arm, "I like the getup."  
  
"Oh, that...well, I don't think the hospital wanted me loitering their halls in my boxers."  
  
"I'm sure the nurses wouldn't have minded."  
  
He looked around the room awkwardly. What was he suppose to say to her? "Melody is here, she wants to see you."  
  
This news wasn't a surprise but she knew that seeing Melody meant answering questions. "I can't do this, Stanley. I just can't."  
  
He didn't want her to get upset and felt her pulling away from him. He held her hand tighter, "What do you mean?" His first thought was she was thinking about an abortion again. This was becoming like a rollercoaster ride.  
  
"The baby. Telling them about the baby. I can't do it." She felt a lump in her throat and her breathing was becoming erratic.  
  
Still some vital information was missing here. What was she going to tell them about the baby? That she really didn't want it? That she was thinking about aborting it?  
  
"You need to calm down. Take deep breaths, relax. The doctor said stress is not good for you right now." How could he keep her calm? He was pretty sure she wasn't going to like it when she found out Kyle already knew.  
  
The deep breathes helped, the last thing she wanted were those horrible cramps that felt as if a knife had been stuck inside her over and over again. Once she had calmed down a bit she continued, "You'll help me...tell them?" He was surprised by this question and looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"Emma, I'm confused..."  
  
"I know...it's my fault. I haven't been myself, and I've been confused too, but I know one thing." She paused, "I know I want to have your child."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief,"Well, that's no problem. We're already a quarter the way there." The corner of his mouth turned up and he had a twinkle in his eye. He got a smile out of her. Then he looked serious, "Of course I'll help you tell them..well, actually tell Melody." Emma looked surprised, "Kyle already knows."  
  
"Stanley, you didn't tell him?"  
  
"No, I would never have done that..he overhead Gabriel, I mean Jake..whoever, look I'm sorry. It shouldn't have been this way."  
  
"It explains his demeanor earlier. He's upset."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. With me, not you. And he has every right to be. I've been screwing up things royally lately. This whole fiasco is my fault."  
  
This time she did the squeezing, "As i recall I was the one that didnt' want you to use a condom. And I would hardly call it a fiasco. Everything about that night was absolutely perfect." She began to blush. Now Emma was making light of this, trying to make him feel better. The last twenty four hours had been tough on all of them, but they did have a lot to be grateful for. She placed her other hand on her belly, and smiled.  
  
"I meant what happened today, you know. That was the fiasco. If I would have thrown that fucking disc away ages ago, if I would have told you the damn truth from day one, you wouldn't be in the hospital, None of this would've happened."  
  
"But it did happen and as far as I'm concerned, maybe it was the for best. It made me realize I love you no matter what, I don't give a shit about your past, about your prison sentence. I am in love with you and I want to have your baby. Please, don't put up another barrier, Stanley."  
  
Stanley felt as if he was going to cry, but knew he had to be the strong one right now, "You can forgive me for everything? God damn it, Emma, I don't deserve this you know. I don't deserve you or this second chance. I've done a helluva lot of bad things in my life."  
  
"And what about the good things? All you've done for Holly and my kids. And me. That's who you are now. That's whats important. Not the past."  
  
His head lowered. She continued, only this time she felt a lump in her throat and as she spoke her voice quavered, "I'm scared, Stanley. I can't do this alone. I need you."  
  
Stanley immediately lifted his head. Damn it, he made her cry. He had to fix this before she got herself into a state, something that wouldn't be good for the baby. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Losing you. Even when I said I hated you last night, I thought, how could I ever go back to the way it was before I met you. "  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Emma."  
  
"When I thought about...." she couldn't even say the word now "well, it was all selfish reasons. I knew you would want the baby, but I wasn't willing to give up what I have with you."  
  
All of a sudden it made sense to him. "You don't have to give anything up, Emma."  
  
"Oh, yes, I do. In a few months I will be big and fat, and unattractive. I won't be the woman you've known the last few months. You won't want to touch me."  
  
He couldn't help but smile. This was about sex. She didn't want to lose the intimacy between them."Of course I'll want to touch you."  
  
"But I won't be desirable and I want to be desirable, I don't want what we have to go away. I couldn't bear it. You not wanting me."  
  
"Oh, Em. I'm still going to want you."  
  
"How do you know that? Gary didn't want me. He hated my body, and he hated it even worse afterwards."  
  
"Well, he's not me." A smile appeared on his face and he blushed putting his head down slightly. "I had a thought last night, I thought about you...and you were quite aways along. And I had you on my desk."  
  
"Stop it, Stanley. That's cruel. It's not funny."  
  
"It's not meant to be funny. It was incredibly erotic. You with child, and more desirable than I could ever imagine. It gave me a hard-on, and I couldn't concentrate. I looked back on the bed and you were asleep. And you looked so beautiful. Emma, I am looking forward to you being pregnant. I am looking forward to doctor's appointments and hearing the baby's heartbeat, watching you grow and believe it or not, making love to you. I find the whole thing incredibly exciting. First time around, it was hardly that. A woman I didn't love, a woman who hated being pregnant. Far from a turn on."  
  
"It turns you on?"  
  
"Very much so. So you have nothing to worry about in that department." He raised his eyebrows and she blushed. "So what else are you afraid of?"  
  
"The kids. How this is going to effect them."  
  
He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "We'll deal with this together."  
  
The door slowly opened and Kyle and Melody stood staring at them. "Well, no time like the present." He gave her hand a squeeze, then turned towards the door, "You guys can come in. Your mom and I have something to talk to you about."  
  
Melody moved closer to the bed and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, "You're okay, right? Why is everyone acting so weird?"  
  
Kyle stood back, leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Emma pulled Melody close to her, kissing her forehead, "Oh, sweetie, I'm okay. I'm going to be even more than okay, but things are going to be a little different." She looked over at Stanley and he nodded for her to continue. "Stanley and I..." she hesitated and looked back at Kyle, who avoided her glance and looked down at his feet, "we're going to have a baby."  
  
Melody pulled back and nearly backed into Stanley. She felt awkward and couldn't look at either one of them.  
  
"I know this is strange. And it's going to take awhile to get used to," Emma continued.  
  
"So you're getting married, right? I mean that's what this means, right?"  
  
Emma looked over at Stanley, and wasn't sure how to take his reaction on this one. "No, that's not what it means." She said it so quickly, Stanley was a bit taken aback. "It just means we are going to be parents and well.."  
  
"It's going to change everything, isn't it?" Emma saw this coming. Melody's jealousy was back.  
  
"Well, yeah, it's going to change, but nothing will change the way I feel about you and Kyle."  
  
"I know that, Mom, but what about the house and living with Stanley? There's not enough room."  
  
Stanley chuckled, "I think we can work something out, Melody."  
  
She turned to him and smiled, "I could share with Holly. That would be okay. It's going to be a bit weird being a big sister, but I guess I've already been practicing with Holly."  
  
"And doing a great job." He gave her a wink.  
  
Kyle remained in the back trying to ignore the family scene unfolding in front of him. There were things he wanted to say, but didn't want to upset his mom. Emma noticed his aloofness, "Kyle."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you going to say something?" Kyle looked directly at Stan, then back at his mom.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want you to be honest. This is obviously upsetting you."  
  
"I'm sure it will be great." He said with no emotion. "I need to call Amy, so can I go now?"  
  
Emma was about to speak up and Stanley took hold of her arm, giving her a look, to let it go, "You go call, Amy. But make it quick, Brent's taking us back to the house in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Your house? We're staying at your house?" He looked at his mom, "Mom, I can stay with a Todd or Bryan. And Melody would be more comfortable at Rachel's."  
  
"I want to stay with Stanley." Melody looked annoyed at Kyle's outburst.  
  
Stanley didn't even let Emma comment, "You're both staying with me. I could use the help actually. Holly and my dad will be here tomorrow, and you can pick them up at the airport and Agent Roberts is going to want to talk to both of us at some point."  
  
Kyle was about to protest, then looked at his mom. He wasn't suppose to make her upset, "Okay, fine...I'll be quick." He moved over to his mom and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you're okay, really. I'm sorry, I'm being such a jerk, it's just jet lag or something. Don't worry about me, okay?"  
  
He quickly went out the door. And Emma became agitated, "Stanley, this isn't good."  
  
He squeezed her hand, "It's going to be fine. I'll talk to him tonight. Now I think you need to rest."  
  
"How can you say this is going to be fine?"  
  
"Because, it will be. He needs some time, and you need to stop worrying about him and worry about yourself and the baby. I can handle Kyle."  
  
"Stanley..."  
  
He turned to Melody, "Can you give me and your mom a couple minutes?"  
  
She nodded and then leaned over giving her mom a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow. And really, I'm okay with the baby. It's kind of exciting."  
  
Emma smiled, "Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Just don't have a boy. Because we don't need another Kyle."  
  
She walked out and Stanley took hold of Emma's hand, "You're going to let me talk with no interruptions."  
  
Emma laid back on the pillow and sighed, nodding her head.  
  
"Well, that's a good start." He once again took hold of her hand, and squeezed it tightly, looking straight into her eyes. "We've had a really fucked up day, but somehow we made it through. And damn it, I have every intention to get through the next 24 hours as well. Are you with me?"  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
"Good. Do you trust me to deal with Kyle?"  
  
She nodded again. And smiled. He relaxed and smiled back at her, "Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"You're a wonderful dad, Stanley, you don't have to prove that to me."  
  
"Well, maybe I need to prove it to myself. And to Kyle."  
  
Emma understood. The door opened slightly and Brent peeked his head in, "Hey, Emma."  
  
"Thanks for looking after Melody, Brent."  
  
"No problem. I'd do anything to help you out. Just remember I did this for you,not Stan."  
  
"What's going on with you two?"  
  
Stanley was silent. Then Brent pitched in, "Secrets. Hey, I know all about his frigging FBI record now, what can be bigger than that?"  
  
Emma and Stanley exchanged glances, and both laughed.  
  
"Not you too, Emma? You aren't playing along with this little scheme of his whatever it is, surely?"  
  
"Well, I don't have much choice, Brent. Since I'm kind of part of the scheme, I guess you would say."  
  
Brent looked at Stanley quizzically, "What is she talking about?"  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone til you know, are you?"  
  
"That's right, boss." Brent smiled triumphantly. He leaned over the back of the wheelchair so he was practically in Stanley's face. "So what's going on? You're quite chummy with that Agent Roberts. So are you involved in some inside job? Someone wants to kill you right? This is good. I might be able to write a book,make some extra money. Be famous."  
  
"Give it a rest, Brent." Stanley rolled his eyes.  
  
"So tell me."  
  
Stanley looked at Emma and she shrugged her shoulders. "You might as well tell him."  
  
Stanley wasn't much for broadcasting anything. And this was no exception. He felt awkward. It was something that was just beginning to sink in. He and Emma having a baby. And he wasn't so sure he was ready for the whole world to know. There was still so much they needed to talk about. "We're having a baby." He blurted out, "Okay, satisfied? Now, I think we need to let the mother to be rest and we should be thinking about getting the kids and going home."  
  
"Baby? Really?" He patted Stan on the back, "Wow, that is bigger than your frigging FBI record, that's for sure. You don't waste any time do you, Stan?"  
  
"Can we drop this subject now?" He turned to Emma, "You realize we've unleashed a monster. Everyone in P.B. Will know by tomorrow."  
  
"I won't say anything. Geez, Stan..have some faith in me."  
  
Stan laughed, "yeah, right. I believe that one." He looked over at Emma tenderly, squeezing her hand, wanting to kiss her. Wanting to be alone with her at home, not here in this hospital room.  
  
"I know you need to go." She saw that look in his eyes. "I should be going home with you. This is stupid. Me being here. I'm fine." She started to sit up, "I can go talk to someone, surely, they'll release me tonight. You need me...the kids need me."  
  
"Well, I do need you, but tonight we'll manage. You're staying put."  
  
He gave her hand another tight squeeze. A look passed between them. She could tell he was a bit disappointed. They both hadn't had any time to savor this news between them. She sat up, leaning towards him. Her other hand gently touched his cheek. She wanted to say something but with Brent there it was awkward. She gently brushed her lips across his and he closed his eyes, then slowly opened them. "I don't want you to worry about a thing. You're to rest." He paused, slowly letting go of her hand and placing his own on her abdomen, "And take care of our baby." A smile formed and Emma placed her hand on top of his. 


	32. a night without Emma

Kyle propped himself against the kitchen bar, his arms crossed, and a disgusted look on his face. He didn't want to be there. That was obvious to Stanley as Chelsea propped some pillows up behind him on the couch. Melody had gone to the refrigerator and got a couple sodas out and brought them back to Stanley. She noticed Stanley was preoccupied with Kyle and she sighed. Brent felt the tension in the room, "Hey, Kyle, let's go grab some pizza, leave the girls with Mr. Happy."

Stanley gave Brent a look.

Kyle immediately headed for the door, "Anything to get out of here."

Brent had never seen Kyle like this. Now slumped in the front seat of Brent's car. Lifeless, pissed off. Kyle was always so easy going and relaxed, but not tonight. Brent could hardly stand the silence, "So this whole baby thing is upsetting you. Why?"

Kyle sighed and fidgeted in the seat, "It's stupid, that's why. My mom is to old to have a baby."

Brent laughed, "Obviously she's not"

Kyle gave him a dirty look, "I'm not going to have this talk with you. You're on Stan's side."

"I see your mom and Stan together and I've never seen anything like it. You see it too. So why is the baby upsetting you so much?"

"Just because it is. I don't need to have a reason."

"You like Stan, the two of you are like father and son, you know that. People think you're related."

"I have a dad."

"So all of a sudden, kid, you think Stan isn't good enough for your mom? That maybe your mom getting back with your dad would be a good idea?"

"No, I don't think that. My dad was shitty to her."

"Well, that's the first smart thing you've said tonight. So it's just the fact that your mom is going to have his baby? Stan's baby?"

Kyle was glad when they pulled up in front of the pizza place. Brent decided to back off. He didn't know anything about kids and whatever Kyle was feeling he was going to have to sort it out for himself.

The kids were tired after dinner. The jet lag from their flight was sinking in and Chelsea made sure Melody was settled in to Holly's room before her and Brent left. Kyle found solace upstairs in front of his laptop, chatting to Amy and fighting sleep. Stan had retired early as well, and fell asleep after reading only a page of his book. .

Melody couldn't sleep and when she woke up she wished her mom was there to talk to, she looked towards Stan's room and knew that she shouldn't disturb him, it was nearing midnight and Stan was probably sound asleep. But she could see the light upstairs, Kyle was up. She climbed up the stairs and Kyle looked up from the laptop as she entered the room, "What do you want? I thought you were asleep."

He didn't sound like himself and Melody had found his behavior all night with Stanley stupid. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm worried about Mom."

"She's fine. You saw her, the doctor said she was fine. Now go to bed."

"Why are you being so horrible to Stanley?"

"Oh, for god's sake, Melody, not you too."

"He loves mom, they're happy about the baby. Why can't you be?"

"Because..you know why, I know what guys are like. What they think they want, and mom will have this baby and it won't be what Stanley expects and then you know what Melody, he'll leave her, just like Dad left us."

"That's not true and you know it."

"No, I don't know it. No one knows what will happen, Just like Mom didn't know what would happen when she had you and me. She thought Dad would be with her forever."

"Why are you bringing that up? Stanley isn't anything like Dad."

"We don't know that. And another thing, if you think Dad is going to let us stay with mom after all this, you are dreaming."

"what do you mean?"

"He'll fight for custody, Melody. He has reason to now. How many judges would let two kids live with someone who associated with terrorists and has a prison record. Dad will have a fit. He already hates Stan."

"He doesn't want us to live with him."

"I know that, but he doesn't want Mom happy."

"I won't go live with him."

"You won't have a choice. So deal with it. Now go to bed and leave me alone."

She couldn't believe how mean he was being and she didn't want to believe what he was saying. This couldn't be. She didn't want to go live with her dad ever. Before heading back into Holly's room she noticed the door to Stan's room was slightly ajar and she quietly peeked her head in. He was sprawled on the bed wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a Microsoft Tshirt. Tolkien's Return of the King lay open on the bed. She felt a bit awkward and began to step back out into the hallway when he started to fidget. She quietly whispered his name, "Stanley?"

His eyebrows raised slightly as if he had heard her, then he awkwardly rolled over reaching out for something that wasn't there. He mumbled something, then repeated it. It didn't take Melody long to figure out what he had just said. Emma. He was thinking about her mom. She smiled. Then whispered 'Dad.' A little surprised by herself. It had felt so natural to call him that.

Stanley heard his name being called in his light slumber. Emma...it sounded like Emma, then it sounded like Holly. A little disoriented he awoke to find Melody standing at the doorway.

"Melody? Are you alright?" He tried to prop himself up and once again felt a pain rush through him. Every day he wondered when this was going to end.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I 'm sorry."

"No, no...it's okay. I was just reading, must have dozed off. Can't sleep?"

She nodded.

He patted the bed beside him, "I'm sure this is all a bit weird to you. Your mom not here, and me...well, Melody, I hope you know that you can always talk to me."

"I know."

She sat on the very end of the bed and Stanley manged to prop himself up a bit, "Worried about your mom?"

"A bit, but I think she's going to be okay."

"I think so too." He smiled at her.

"So do you think Holly will be excited about the baby?"

"I think so. She adores your mom and you and Kyle. You know this is all she ever wanted. A real family."

"How could she want anything to do with Kyle. He's being horrible. He was horrible to you today."

"He needs to sort some things out. Like you did not to long ago. If this news would have come a month ago, I think you might have had the same reaction."

"Maybe so, but he's just being a jerk and saying things..." She felt the tears coming.

Stanley looked a bit concerned, "Saying what kind of things?"

"He says Dad is going to fight for custody now. That I won't even get to live with you and Mom. Why would he say that? That is just mean. It's not true, is it Stanley?"

"Your mom won't let that happen...hell, I won't let that happen. You belong here with your mom and me, and Kyle is just having a difficult time with this. He's hurting so he wants you to hurt to."

"He says you will leave us, just like Dad did."

"What do you think?"

"I don't think you will." She smiled at him. "Will you marry her? Marry my mom?"

"For some reason, which I don't truly understand, your mom doesn't want to marry me. Maybe your mom thinks what Kyle thinks."

"No, I don't think so. She knows you love her."

"But your dad left her, and she thought he loved her."

"So mom is just afraid?"

"Could be."

"You won't give up on her, will you?"

"Hell no. If we have to take baby steps concerning marriage, that's what we'll do.I have no doubt who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You know how much I love your mom, but she needs a little more time."

"It would be better before the baby was born, wouldn't it? I know it really doesn't matter anymore, but it would kind of be nice if you got married before the baby came."  
After she said this, she felt a bit awkward. It really wasn't any of her business.

"It would be incredibly nice for that to happen, so I will work on it. You have my word." He gave her a wink.

"I think you might be able to talk her into it."

"I just might."

She got off the bed, "I should go to bed. And you need to go back to sleep. If you're going to get married in the next few weeks, you have to get better."

"Well, that's true."

"Goodnight, Stanley." She smiled at him and started to head at the door.

"I think you're forgetting something, young lady."

She looked a bit confused and he motioned for her to come closer. She slowly walked towards him. "You're not too old for goodnight hugs are you?"

She shook her head. And leaned towards him, he put his good arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Kyle had come downstairs and heard voices coming from Stanley's room. He loomed outside the door and overheard most of their conversation and when Melody came out of the door, she nearly ran into him.

She just sneered at him and headed back to Holly's room shutting the door behind her. He contemplated going in to see Stanley, then headed back towards the stairway, but couldn't get away quietly when Scrap came up to him jumping up on him. He quietly tried to push him off, "Scrap, go back to bed." He pointed towards the kitchen but the dog paid no attention to him,

Stanley heard the ruckus coming from the hallway, "Kyle?"

Kyle glared at Scrap, "Thanks a lot, traitor."

Kyle leaned on the doorway, "Yeah, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just getting a drink."

"I'm wide awake now. And it seems you are too, so maybe we should talk."

"You know, Stan, there really isn't much point."

"I think there is. Especially after what you said to Melody."

Kyle rolled his eyes. Great. Melody had told him what he had said about their dad. And of course it upset her. That was the point wasn't it? Make her upset. What the hell was he thinking? His mom was bound to hear about this and it would only upset her. That was the last thing he wanted. He didn't budge from the doorway and tried to avert his eyes from Stanley's.

"You might as well have a seat because we are going to sort this out now once and for all." Stanley's voice was stern and cold. It was pretty obvious he wasn't happy about Kyle's behavior.

Kyle thought about just going back upstairs. Stan was slow with his injury and probably wouldn't even bother to come after him. But how could he? Stan was sitting up in bed, wide awake glaring at him. Kyle slowly moved over to the arm chair across from the bed and slumped down into it. Nothing was said.

Finally Stan prodded, "So...?"

"So what?"

"What you said to Melody about your dad."

"She probably over exaggerated, she's good at making everything into some kind of soap opera drama. It's for the attention. You know that is what she wants. You to feel bad for her."

"No, I don't' think that's what she wants."

This irked Kyle more than he thought it would. How did this guy really know what any of them wanted? What did he really know about his sister at all? "She wants this dream family, that doesn't exist. You made her think it did."

"Maybe it does exist, Kyle."

"Yeah, right." Kyle said sarcastically. "My dad is going to get back from London tomorrow and he's going to be pissed off about who you are. That you've been in prison, all this terrorist crap. He isn't going to want me or Melody anywhere near you."

"You didn't care about that yesterday, you didn't care what your dad thought when you left London with your sister."

"You didn't give me a choice about coming"

"Because you hacked into something that was none of your business. You had the disc. Your mom and I were in danger and we needed you to get us out of the mess you started."

"You started the mess, not me. And my dad will blame you, not me." Kyle looked up glaring into Stanley's eyes.

"So you want to go live with your dad and break your mom's heart." It probably wasn't the best thing for him to say under the circumstances, but Stanley was mad.

"No, I don't want that. " Kyle felt agitated as he squirmed in the chair. Stanley pushed himself up, picking up the crutch and carefully moved closer to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, directly opposite him.

"What do you want, Kyle? I once thought you wanted your mom to be happy."

"I do, but I don't know if you can make her happy."

"I don't know that either. I don't deny that I've made some mistakes. I didn't tell your mom the whole story and I should have. And just for your information, while you've been in London it hasn't been all rosey. There's been a strain between us. I didn't even know about the baby til yesterday and She's lost her job, did you know that?"

"Because of you? She lost the job because of you?" It took him awhile to have this sink in.

"There were budget cuts, but I'm sure dating a parent didn't help matters."

"So you messed that up too?" Kyle shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah, right, I messed it up. I've been pretty fucking good at that all my life. But the one damn good thing I've done is love your mom. I want this baby, Kyle. I want all of us to be a family. It isn't always going to be easy, there will always be something to get through, something to work on. But god damn it I believe we belong together. "

"So are you going to marry her?"

"I want to...yes. But your mom seems to have other ideas."

"Because she thinks you are going to disappoint her like Dad did. You say you want a family, a new baby...but the reality of it is...it won't be the same. Mom will be tired all the time, she won't have time for you like she has in the past."

"Because she's a mother first. I accept that. Something my first wife never was. It's not like we have had all this time together. Our time together has been incredibly limited, but that's going to change with the 3 of you living here. And now things are out in the open, we can deal with all of this together."

"She's stupid to want to go back to being just a mom. You don't know how she's struggled to finish school and get her degree and credentials. She's just going to give all that up to have your baby? It's something I can't believe she'd do."

"I am not going to hold your mom back from anything she wants to do. If she wants to teach, then she'll teach. I can look after a baby."

"You?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, me. Give me some credit."

Kyle was a bit surprised. His dad never had anything to do with raising either one of them. And his mom had to give up her dreams of being a pianist to raise her kids. Something she always said never bothered her. And he knew that was true. They had always come first. He just looked at Stanley trying to picture him at the shop juggling a baby while fixing a computer.

Stanley saw Kyle's demeanor changing. He had gotten him to smile. He was no longer avoiding his glance. "So what are you thinking?"

"you and a baby in the shop. It would be quite a sight."

"But a sight you could picture?"

"Yeah. I could." He paused a moment then continued, this time looking straight at Stanley, "You'll be a good dad to the baby."

"That means a lot coming from you."

"Don't go getting all gushy on me, Stan. It's not going to be happy families. Big brother Kyle and all that crap. Piggyback rides all over the house, taking him to the toilet, building lego castles, no, no....it's not going to be like that."

Stanley smiled. Whatever he had said or not said, it had worked. Kyle was coming around. The bond they had shared was coming back. "Of course not. You've got a life, a girlfriend. Going to college just around the corner. I promise we won't even ask you to babysit. I'm sure Melody and Holly will be willing."

"Well, I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I mean...occasionally. Only if you're in a bind." Kyle looked up and managed to smile at Stanley, the first one all evening. Then he immediately rubbed his eyes and a yawn escaped.

Stanley leaned over patting his leg, "You should get to bed. You've been up an awfully long time, you need to sleep."

"I guess you do too. It's been a pretty rough 24 hours for you. Is your arm okay?"

"Well, I've probably screwed it up royally now, by busting the original cast off. But I will survive. And I'm beginning to live with the pain of the leg better. It won't be long and I will be my old wonderful self again." He raised his eyebrows. "You know back at work making sure my employees aren't slagging off."

"Ah, you mean being moody and grumpy?"

They both laughed, "Well, I did deserve that."

Kyle helped Stan get back into bed and headed for the door, then turned as Stan was ready to switch off the bedside lamp, "Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I've been such an ass."

"You're looking after your moms best interests. Highly commendable."

"It's a helluva lot of work."

"So let me take some of the slack, what do you say? Maybe you could let me look after your mom now."

Kyle was quiet for a minute contemplating this thought. "Let me sleep on it."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"You know my Dad is going to be a real pain in the ass tomorrow. I don't want him to be upsetting Mom. After this afternoon, and what happened...."

Stan knew exactly what he was going to say. The possibility of losing the baby had come so close, and he wasn't prepared to have to deal with that again, "I won't let that happen, Kyle."

"but, he.."

"You let me worry about your Dad. We all need some sleep and we'll deal with your Dad and everything else tomorrow. Now go to bed."

Kyle reluctantly turned and left the room. Stanley preceded in turning the light off and laid back onto the pillows, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. The bed had never felt so big and empty as it did now. Emma had become such a pertinent factor in his life. He missed her, but the one compensation had been having her children staying with him. Being a father figure to both of them and handling it pretty well. He felt satisfied as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Rachel offered to pick up Emma after her release from the hospital, but was surprised when instead of heading straight to Stanley's she wanted to go to her house. They pulled up into the driveway and Rachel started to get out and Emma stopped her, "I just want to pick up a couple of things. I won't be long."

"I'll come in. I can help you."

"I don't need help. I'm not some invalid."

"I know, but you had a close call yesterday."

"Rachel." Emma glared at her.

"Okay, I'll stay here, but Stanley is going to wonder where we are. I should call him."

"Rachel, no. I said a few minutes and that's all I'll be. Stop treating me like some child."

Rachel shut up, but she was reluctant. Emma had been so quiet and subdued the whole way from the hospital.

Emma entered the house, and it felt empty. It no longer felt like home. She walked down the hallway passing various framed photos of her life before Stanley had entered it, stopping in front of a baby picture of Kyle. She felt her belly as she gazed at the bright blue eyes and the toothless grin of the baby looking back at her. She never thought in a million years she would be in this position again. And it scared her, she had to admit it. It really scared her. She headed into the bedroom and opened one of her drawers. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, if anything. But she needed something to tell Rachel, so she pulled out a few pairs of underwear and a couple t shirts. She glanced around the room. Not one sign of evidence that she had a boyfriend. She realized she didn't even own a photograph of him. That seemed strange. Now she was having his baby, moving in with him. The events all jumbled up in her mind and she sat on the bed picking up the stuffed pony Melody had given her that first night after Gary had left. Melody thought she needed something to keep her company in the night. She clutched the pony tightly and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. There wouldn't be need of it anymore.

After a great nights sleep, Stanley felt better than he had in weeks. The pain didn't seem half as bad. He actually managed to get out of bed and make Kyle and Melody breakfast before Kyle went to the airport to pick up Holly and his Dad. Having her back in the house made everything begin to come together for him. The worrying was gone. He no longer felt the fear his family and Emma's were in danger. He relaxed on the couch, Holly nestled by his side and Melody doodling in a sketchbook on the floor at his feet. Kyle was flipping through Stanley's CD collection, while Hank relaxed in a chair across from his son. Stanley had just told them about the baby and he was beaming.

"Oh, Dad, a baby? Really?" She smiled up at him as he tousled her hair and nodded. "That is so cool. So now you're going to get married right? I mean isn't that what is going to happen?"

Kyle abruptly turned and faced him, Melody put down the sketchbook and also gave him her undivided attention. Hank couldn't help but notice the change of expression in his son's face as he stumbled over his words. "I'm working on that, sweetie."

"She wants to marry you, right?" Holly asked.

"It's not that simple. People don't always get married when they have a baby, Holly."

"But you want to marry her don't you?"

Stanley looked around the room at the eyes glaring at him, "Yes, I do." He said confidently. "I want that more than anything." He patted her leg, "Now Melody mentioned making some brownies for her mom, I'm sure she could use some help."

Melody stood up, "Oh, yeah...I better get started. She should be here pretty soon. Come on, Holly, help me out." Melody knew he didn't want to talk about this. It was obvious last night that marriage seemed to be a sore subject with her mom and Stanley.

Once they were in the kitchen, Hank moved to the couch next to his son, "Are you going to tell me what's going on here, Stanley? I've yet to hear the story of the predicament you got yourself into..the one you seemed to have pulled Emma and her children into as well. Does it have anything to do with why she won't marry you?"

"You know what, Dad? This is known of your fucking business. I can handle this."

"So far you're handling things pretty shitty as far as I can see."

Although they were keeping their voices down, Kyle couldn't help but notice the agitation in Stanley's voice and turned to face them. They seemed oblivious to him. Their heads huddled together and Stanley getting more upset by the second.

"Keep reminding me what a screw up I am, Dad. You've always been good at that."

Kyle knew it wasn't his place to interfere but after his talk with Stanley last night he felt even more obligated to stick up for him, "Now wait a second. I screwed up on this one. Not Stanley. It's my fault and he didn't want to involve any of us. He's not to blame. All he's ever wanted is for my mom to be happy." Kyle had raised his voice, and now the attention was focused on him. Melody put down the mixer and looked over at her brother, Holly followed suit. Stan and Hank were both silent, "And just to set the record straight, my mom is backing away from marriage because my dad was a shit to her. She is afraid to be hurt again. Stan has kept some things from her and yeah, maybe he is partly to blame for her apprehension, but he loves my mom and she knows it. We've been through a helluva lot in the last 24 hours, why can't you just give him a break."

Stan immediately pulled himself up with the new cane Hank had brought him, slowly making his way over to Kyle who had turned his back on both of them and was clenching his fists, his head resting against the wall. Stan placed a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder, "Kyle, it's alright."

"I'm sorry, Stanley, I had no right yelling like that at your dad. All of this makes me so mad and maybe if I would have kept my nose out of your business, everything would be okay."

"It happened and we're dealing with it. We're all going to get through this, Kyle." Kyle turned to him and instinctively buried his head in Stanley's chest. It wasn't a cool thing to do and he knew it, but he began to cry and Stanley held him close to him gently patting his back.

Melody handed Holly the mixer and they continued their baking. Hank got up and moved closer to Stanley and Kyle. Giving Stanley a pat on the shoulder, Stan looked up and got a wink from his father, "I was wrong, you're handling this very well."

Stanley wasn't so sure, but he was determined to make this work. Get back on track and have some kind of family.

Rachel looked at her watch, it had been almost 20 minutes that Emma had been in the house, just as she was going to get out of the car, her cellphone went off and she immediately answered it.

"Hello."

"Where the hell are you? I just called the hospital and they said Emma checked out over an hour ago."

"Had to pick something up at the house."

"Your house?"

"No, Emma's house."

Stanley was befuddled on the other end of the line. Emma's house was on the other side of the city. A good 20 minutes out of the way. She had everything at his place she needed. What would be the possible reason of her going there?

"Let me talk to her."

"I'm in the car."

"Rachel, is she upset? What's going on?" There was a slight panic in his voice.

"I'm sure she's fine. I'll go check on her and call you back. Probably just needed some underwear or something."

"I'll hold on, while you get her."

"Okay, suit yourself." Rachel could tell he was a bit worried. Who wouldn't be after what happened yesterday. She headed into the house and found Emma laying on her bed clutching the stuffed pony. Holding the phone against her chest, she gently sat on the bed and patted her shoulder. "Emma, are you okay?"

Emma managed to nod her head. "I guess I'm just feeling a bit weird about all of this. So much going on, you know. So many changes"

Rachel nodded in understanding, "But good changes. You've got a man that adores you, who's going to be by your side through all of this. Speaking of..I got Stan on the phone." She pointed at the phone, still being held against her chest.

Emma immediately sat up, "Oh, shit, he's worried." She took the phone from her hands, "Stanley."

"Darlin, you okay? I was worried." His voice was soft and sweet.

"I'm fine. Just needed a couple things here at the house. How are the kids?"

"Anxious to see you... much like myself."

"Kyle...he's okay?"

"Yeah, I think he's okay, but if you don't get over here soon, he and my Dad will have eaten every last one of the brownies your daughter and mine have been sweating over all afternoon. Just for you."

The thought of brownies actually sounded horrible. Her stomach wasn't much up to anything lately, but the thought was sweet. "I won't be long." There was a pause, "Stanley?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Then get your ass out of there and get it over here. Home, where you belong."

Those words...home, where you belong. It did feel that way. Not like this empty place, the only good memories were the ones of Stanley being here. Working on the sprinkler, pinning her against the washing machine, playing video games with her kids...making out on the couch. She smiled.

"Emma, are you still there?"

She came out of her daydream smiling, "Just barely. I was thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised. And the home thing...you're right. It's not here. It's with you, with the kids."

Stanley on the other end was pleased by this statement. Maybe he could persuade her to marry him. She was coming around to his way of thinking. And he smiled.


	33. chapter 33

Stanley set the phone back on the receiver and felt relieved. Emma was okay, she sounded better than okay. He was hopeful that they now could move on. He slowly sat down on the bar stool feeling a twinge of pain shoot up his side. The frequency of pain was much less in the last 24 hours and it was beginning to be bearable, but he still felt an incredible amount of exhaustion and knew his body was still healing. His mind drifted to Emma. She would be home soon and he missed her terribly. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of her. Her smell, her touch, her presence.

Hank's hand on his shoulder startled him. Hank chuckled, "Well, I can only imagine what you were thinking of, son. I assume that was Emma on the phone just now. Everything okay?"

"I think they are going to be, Dad. Just a hunch."

"She's a wonderful, girl."

"Woman, she's a woman, Dad."

"Yes, indeed, she is." Hank was glad to finally see his son happy after so much grief in his life. "And quite the woman who can put up with the likes of you."

Stanley smiled, knowing to well that was very close to the truth.

Kyle sat on the couch and snapped his cellphone shut. "Stanley."

Hank and Stanley didn't hear him at first, then Kyle abruptly stood up and shouted, "Stanley, it's my dad."

Stanley turned towards him, "What?"

"He's on his way here. My dad." Kyle's voice seemed to be getting louder and more frantic with each word spoken."

Stanley stood up and grabbed the cane making his way over to the couch and pushing Kyle back down into it. Then carefully managing to sit next to him, "You dad is on his way here now?" Stanley said slowly and calmly.

"Yeah."

Stanley put his hand to his head, realizing what this meant. Emma was on her way here too. "ah, Shit."

"You promised to take care of this. Keep mom out of it."

"I know, I know...calm down." He seemed to be thinking of what to do now. Then turned to Kyle, "take the girls down to the beach, I'll call Rachel and tell her to hold your mom off for awhile."

"No, Melody and I have to be here."

"Kyle, I don't know. I am not sure your mom...."

Kyle cut him off. "This is about us. This is about how are dad has treated us for a very long time, Stanley. And I think we have to face him. I don't know if it will do any good but we have to try."

Melody had been in Holly's room and had come out when she heard the commotion caused by her brother's raised voice. "I think Kyle's right. We need to tell him what we want."

"Right, I'll call Rachel." Stanley had no idea what was about to happen. Surely Emma would be having a fit about all of it, but he wasn't about to get her involved under the circumstances. Another episode that could possibly distress her and harm the baby. It wasn't an option here, as far as he was concerned.

Emma had picked up a few things for the kids and was just heading out to Rachel's' car when Rachel's' phone went off. She quickly picked it up and was surprised to hear Stanley's voice once again so soon, "For god's sake, Stan, it's been about 5 minutes, I said I would get her home and I'm going to do that. Give me a break."

"Change of plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Stall Emma."

"Wait a second, you just told me to get her ass over to your house pronto."

"Gary is on his way here."

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly. I won't have Emma upset."

"Stanley, you can't keep this from her too. Haven't you been doing that way too much lately? And this is her kids dad. He has a right to be upset with what happened yesterday. Whatever that was since both of you are being so damn secretive."

"Rachel, just keep her away. I don't think you want Emma to go through another episode like last night."

Rachel watched Emma as she approached the car carrying a bag. She seemed content. God, how was she supposed to lie to her?

"I can't believe you are asking me to lie to her, Stanley."

"I'm not asking you to lie, take her for coffee..no wait, not a good idea. She doesn't really like coffee and it's not good for the baby. Better idea, tell her I called and I need a couple things at the store."

"What kind of things? Stanley, this is ridiculous."

"Barbecue. Things for a barbecue. Use your imagination. Got to run, Rachel. Gary's car just pulled up."

Emma opened the passenger door and looked at Rachel's face. "What's wrong? You look weird."

Rachel quickly snapped out of her daze, "Well, if your boyfriend would stop bothering me."

"Stanley called again?"

Rachel nodded.

"Surely he can't still be worried about me."

"No, he wants us to go to the grocery store, pick up some things for a barbecue. I thought this guy was still an invalid, and now he's already to have a Sunday afternoon barbecue with the whole family. Isn't he sweet." she said sarcastically.

Emma smiled. It was so like him. And with Hank there, she was sure, he was probably going to be doing most of the work. "Well, I just wanted to go home, but I guess it won't be that big of a deal. If he has his mind set on it."

Stanley made his way to the door and opened it before Gary even knocked. He figured the best thing to do was to act confident and secure and show this guy nothing was going to rattle him. Gary eyed him from head to foot. Stanley was still pretty much out of commission with that brace and cast, but he was getting around with a cane, but the smirk on Stanley's face threw him.

"Great to see you again, Gary." He opened the door welcoming him in and Gary pushed past him only to nearly collide with his kids. He wasn't prepared for the look on their faces. Their arms crossed across their chests as they glared at him.

"Are you two, okay? I'm so sorry I couldn't get out here last night. So you wouldn't have to stay with this loser." He tried to smile at Melody and then as he went in for a hug she backed off.

He then turned to Kyle, "Get your things. Your sisters too. We don't need to hang around here."

"I'm not going anywhere, and either is Melody."

"you know, I've had enough of you lately, young man. Fleeing London in the middle of the night with your sister is the icing on the cake here. Both of you need a firm hand and I'm going to be giving it to you from now on. Obviously your mother hasn't been doing a very good job. Speaking of your mother where is she?"

They looked past their dad to Stanley. He had been quiet knowing that riling up the guy wasn't the way to go. "She's not here. You're going to have to deal with me and there is no way either one of them is leaving this house with you."

Gary laughed, "like I'm worried about you, buddy? That's a good one. You may have had an advantage over me in the past, but with that bum leg and arm how are you going to stop me?"

Kyle looked over at Stanley wondering how he was going to handle this. And realized that he didn't have a plan. Stanley looked over at the kids and saw they were relying on him. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Hank stepped in, "Look, my son, doesn't want to have any problems here. I'm sure we can work something out."

Gary laughed, "Now you have your old man talking for you too? Stanley, you're slipping."

And he knew he was. Somehow he couldn't let this guy take those kids. He thought of Emma and how this would effect her and somewhere inside him he found his voice, "Dad, kids, I want to talk to Gary alone."

Gary shook his head in disbelief, "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Hank rounded up the kids and headed for the backdoor, Kyle turned and looked back at Stanley. Stan gave him a reassuring look, then turned back to Gary, "I don't care what you want to hear. Some things need to be said and I don't think you want your kids to hear them."

Gary didn't like the way Stanley was talking to him, and the anger was building inside him. Stanley put up his hand, "I don't want trouble, Gary. I've had my share of that in the past few days. So can we just sit and talk? Is it possible for us to have a civil conversation, because I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be in your kids life whether you like it or not."

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

Stanley managed to get over to the couch. He was tiring out and being upright for long periods still irritated him. He sat down. And let out a sigh. "I know you hate me. You hate me being with your ex wife, you hate the fact your kids like me. So do you have second thoughts of leaving them? Do you want your family back as it was? I'm just curious."

Gary was silent. He just stared at Stanley.

"You want the kids 24/7? lose the freedom you have now? Because they come and live with you, then you will have to be the dad full time. I don't think you want that."

"You don't know what I want."

"No, I don't. So tell me. Do you want Emma back?"

He didn't answer.

"I didn't think so. I don't know the whole story of what happened between the two of you. That's between the two of you. But you knew what you wanted then. You didn't want to have this family. So why do you want it now? Because it can hurt Emma more. I think you hurt Emma plenty when you left her. And I am sure she let you down somehow as well. But move on. Let these kids be a part of this family. It's what they want. It's what Emma wants. You're still their dad, but doing this to them. Taking them away from their mom is just going to make them turn on you even more. God, I'm far from perfect. I am going to make mistakes. And I am sure there will be times when they think I am being unreasonable and think I'm the asshole. Then they can come running to you and you'll be the hero, the good guy. But now, Gary, you are just digging your grave deeper and deeper."

Gary sat down and Stanley felt maybe what he had just said had an effect on the man now slumped in the chair across from him. "With you she's someone I don't know."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"You've changed her. She isn't the same. My kids are different. You've changed them too. They've taken your side."

"There's no sides here, Gary. You're being ridiculous."

"Right, you think I'm an asshole."

Stanley had no idea where this was coming from, but the conversation was going way off track. "To be honest, I don't think about you much, except when you upset the people I care about."

"Well, I don't want to think about you at all, but you put my kids in danger. I'm not going to just walk away and pretend that didn't happen." Just when Stanley thought he was getting to him, Gary seemed to be going back to his old ways.

"And you shouldn't. You're absolutely right, what I had Kyle do was irresponsible. He's a kid and I am partly to blame for what happened, but damn, it was going to get worse, if I didn't do something. I had no choice. I made some mistakes, big ones. I can't turn back the clocks, I can't change what happened. We've all suffered this weekend, can't we try and put it behind us? I want to make it right for Emma and the kids. That's all I want."

"You want a decent fuck, that's what you want and I don't' know how you're getting one from Emma, but this whole, 'I care about those kids' crap is for the birds. I don't know why I'm sitting and listening to this bull shit." He stood up.

"Isn't a decent fuck all you were after when you left her, Gary? A different girl ever week, isn't that how it went? And how it's still going?" Stanley knew as soon as these words came out of his mouth they were a low blow. What happened to the rational grownup approach he was going for.

Gary smiled, glad to know that he still had it in him to rile the guy up, "And you've never been there I suppose? Somehow, I find that hard to believe or maybe you went the other way while you were in prison."

Stanley felt his temper building. He sat forward on the couch and glared at Gary. Then held back. No, he wasn't going to go there. This guy wanted to get his goat. That was what he was good at. He relaxed back onto the couch, then spoke softly, "It doesn't really matter what you believe about me at this point. I think you'll agree with me that the only thing important here is those kids. What's best for them, what will make them happy."

Before Gary could even answer, the backdoor opened and Melody and Kyle slowly entered. Gary and Stanley looked up. Melody turned to her brother, feeling they had both interrupted something. But Kyle pushed her forward, "I know you don't want us to hear whatever you're saying, but I think because it involves us we need to be here."

Stanley looked at Gary, "I suppose he's right. They should have a say."

"They're kids."

"Yeah, we're your kids." Kyle was obviously irritated as he tried to maintain his cool. He nudged Melody, "Tell him. What you told me outside. You have to say something Melody."

She looked over at Stanley, and he gave her a reassuring smile. Then she looked at her Dad. Closing her eyes tight, she took a deep breath and began. "I don't want you to be mad anymore."

"Mad? Honey, I'm not mad."

"No, you have to let me finish. You are mad. You're mad that Mom is happy, that we want to live with Stanley. And you have no right to be mad. You left us. It was your choice. You wanted a different life and got exactly what you wanted. Mom didn't have that choice. She had to raise us, and then go back to school so she could take of us. She was tired all the time, she cried all the time." Her voice escalated, and her heart was racing. "Then she met Stanley."

Melody looked over at Stanley and he smiled and winked. This was all she needed to continue. She took a deep breath and felt a bit calmer, "I didn't want her happy either. I guess after you left, I just thought it would always just be the 3 of us, unless maybe you would come back. And things might be different. Maybe things would be better. I was horrible to mom, horrible to Stanley. And it was stupid and selfish. He's a good person, he loves Mom and wants to take care of her, he wants us to be a family."

"Melody, You don't seem to understand. This man has been in prison."

"For standing up for something he believed in. He messed up some government program that took them a few years to recover. Big deal." Kyle was surprised his sister knew this, but she had been with Agent Roberts for a time, so maybe she picked up something there. "And it's Kyle's fault what happened this weekend. Not Stanley's. He would do anything to keep us safe. Anything."

There was silence, and she was afraid to look at her Dad. Instead she looked at Stanley. She had no idea what she was doing. But Stanley's kind reassuring smile gave her some strength and he nodded his approval. It was going to be okay. She met her Dad's gaze, "You'll always be my dad and I love you. But I love Stanley, too. I love that he makes Mom smile, and he wants to be a dad." She thought of the new baby, but more how he was with Holly. And how much she wanted him to be her dad. "He listens to me, he's interested in what I have to say. I don't think you are ever interested. I don't think you ever wanted to be a dad."

Gary looked over at Kyle, "Did you tell her that rubbish?"

"I didn't have to. Your actions pretty much showed us how you felt from day 1."

Gary was at a lost for words. How could he say anything? It would all be a lie. He really never wanted kids, but it was all Emma talked about. And he figured one would be okay, but he never connected with Kyle as a baby or a toddler. And Melody had been a mistake. If Melody ever realized that he had pleaded with Emma to have an abortion, it would devastate her.

Stanley couldn't help but notice the change in Gary's expression. Melody's words had a struck something deep inside. And Stanley wondered what the hell was going on in his mind.

Gary stood up slowly, "Well, I guess that's settled then. I see where the 2 of you stand. I should get going." Kyle was shocked that he was going to walk away with no fight. As Gary reached for the door knob, he turned towards Kyle, "Tell your Mom, I'll be in touch. And try and stay out of trouble." He didn't even look at Melody. He opened the door and walked away.

Kyle started to go after him, "Dad." Stanley reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Let him go."

"But, Stan...that was just weird It wasn't like Dad at all."

Stanley couldn't deny that, but Gary had left. There had been no scene, the kids were still with him, Emma was on her way back to the house. He felt relieved. Then he looked over at Melody, her head now buried in her hands crying. "He's mad at me. I should never had said those things."

Stanley let go of Kyle's arm and patted the cushion next to him, "Melody, come here." She took her hands away from her face and moved over to the couch. Sitting down, his arm went around her shoulders and she immediately laid her head on his shoulder. "He needed to know, Melody. And everything you said was probably true. He knows it, but he just hasn't wanted to face it."

"Mom will be mad."

"Oh, no. Your mom is going to be proud of you for saying what you feel." He looked towards the kitchen where he could just make out the time, "and speaking of your mom, she'll be here any minute"

As Rachel's car pulled around the corner toward Stanley's house, Emma noticed the car that had just passed. She took a double take and then looked back at Rachel. "That was Gary's car. Gary has been at the house." her voice escalated as she finished her sentence.

"I'm sure you're wrong. You know Emma maybe they should have kept you in the hospital another day, because you seem more agitated with every minute that passes and it's not good for the baby."

"That's all I ever hear. It's not good for the baby. Does anyone care about me and how I feel about anything?"

"Of course we do. Come on, Emma, try and relax. This ordeal is behind you, things are going to get better. But you have to want them to, instead of being paranoid about everything"

"I'm not paranoid."

"Ha. Could have fooled me. You still don't want to believe anything good can happen to you."

"That's not true."

Rachel pulled into the driveway of Stanley's house. She turned to Emma, "Okay, maybe Gary was here, but you have to trust Stanley's judgment. And maybe he wanted to protect you from more of Gary's abuse. And just maybe your kids wanted that too."

"He told you to stall, didn't he? That's why he called."

"Yes, he did."

"Damn it, Rachel. You had no right."

"We all want what's best for you, Emma. So when you go in there now, think about that before you lay into Stanley about this. That man loves you."

Emma let out a big sigh. "I can't win can I?"

"You've already won. You got that gorgeous wonderful guy in there, Emma."

"I know that."

"Then go get him. And enjoy him. And there is so much of Stanley to enjoy." Rachel raised her eyebrows and Emma gave her a playful punch.

"You're not coming in?"

"No, I think this is definitely a time you guys need to be a family. Have you and Stan really had anytime to even celebrate this life your carrying?"

Emma shook her head. "It's been so crazy. So weird."

"You definitely need to have some time alone, talk about the baby, about your expectations. This is important, Emma. So make sure it happens." Emma had some apprehensions. Did she even really know what her expectations were? Rachel noticed the glazed look in her eyes, "Emma, you have to talk to him. Be honest. I know you're feeling a lot of things right now."

Emma was silent as she opened the car door and waved to Rachel as she backed down the driveway. Rachel saw the worry in Emma's eyes. These two belonged together and Rachel was hopeful that they could finally make it right, but Emma was still holding back. Her broken marriage was a burden she still carried with her despite everything. But if anyone could get Emma to open up it would be Stan.

Stanley heard the car pull up, Hank and Holly had just joined them in the living room and Holly peeked out the window, "Emma's here."

He dabbed at Melody's cheek with a tissue, "No more tears. Everything is going to be fine. Don't you want to go greet your mom?"

She gave him a cockeyed smile biting down on her lip and scooted off the sofa towards the door. Hank moved over to the couch helping Stan up, "I take it everything went swimmingly with Emma's ex?"

"Well, for now."

"Stanley, just one word of advise, don't hide anything else from her. You're going to have to tell her he's been here."

"I plan on it, Dad. You think I want to go down that road again? Not on your life."

Melody ran out the door, Holly not far behind. Emma was so glad to see them both. She wrapped both arms around them. Melody wasn't even bothered sharing her with Holly for once. They both started babbling at the same time, that Emma could hardly make out what they were talking about. Kyle appeared behind them, rolling his eyes at the two girls behavior. And then she looked passed him and saw the figure standing at the door. He looked rested and relaxed, supporting himself with a cane.

The all too familiar 5 o'clock shadow he adorned most days looking sexier than ever, and a gleam in his eye as his gaze met Emma's.

Melody noticed her mom wasn't responding to either her or Holly and followed her gaze to the door where Stanley stood. She nudged Holly, and they both moved back.

Stanley held out his good arm, "Hey, don't I get one of those?"

Emma didn't even hesitate and she ran to his arms. He wrapped the casted arm across her back and his finger tips gently stroked across her spine, then lifted her chin with his good hand. "I'm glad your home. I've missed you."

The thoughts of Gary being there now pushed to the back of her mind as their lips met. She felt the rush she always felt when he kissed her. Like there was no one else there. Her heart raced, she desperately wanted more. As she pressed up against him, he smiled against her lips, her response all to familiar.

Kyle and the girls strided past them towards the house. Kyle shaking his head, "Nothing really changes around here does it? You'd think they'd have the common decency to take this type of thing into the bedroom, or at least into the house instead of causing a public display."

Melody gasped, "Kyle."

Holly just giggled uncontrollably. Kyle smiled, "They don't even know we're here at this point, Melody."

Stanley and Emma broke their embrace, "Believe me, we know you're here. And I'd watch your tongue, young man. I have the ability to make your life extremely difficult at work."

"Like I'm worried. You're in no shape to go back to work."

"I'm getting stronger by the minute, kiddo." He gave Emma a squeeze, "I think I have your mom to thank for that." Stan gave Emma a quick squeeze and then whispered into her ear, "We can pick up where we left off later."

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh, yes." She reluctantly released him from her embrace and put her arm around his waist.

The girls had already entered the house and Kyle held the screen door open for them as Stanley slowly manged the few steps up to the porch. They gave each other a look and Kyle smiled. Emma noticed the look that passed between them and once in the house she turned to Stanley, "It looks like you two sorted out what you needed to last night."

"Yeah, I think we have an understanding." Emma helped him over to the couch, propping pillows behind him. As she leaned over him he smiled up at her, "No one can prop a pillow like you, that's for sure."

"Stop teasing." She sat down besides him. Hank and Kyle had taken the barbecue supplies and headed out to the back while the girls were busy in the kitchen fussing with condiments and plates.

He leaned over her kissing her, then he pulled back, a serious look came over his face. "I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait, I was so enjoying your kisses."

He smiled, "Well, they can be enjoyed just as much in a few minutes." He paused and instantly became more serious. "Emma, Gary was here."

"I know."

"What? Rachel told you?"

"No, I saw his car as we drove up."

"You didn't mention it right away." He seemed a bit confused.

"I trust you. I'm sure everything's fine. The kids seem great. You seem great. He's not here, which is wonderful."

"Are you sure this is the same Emma I know and love. Not getting all worked up about her ex."

"Is there a reason I should be worked up? You'd tell me if there was right?"

"Yeah, of course. No, we handled it. He wanted to take the kids, but the kids wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him. And Melody...well, she gave him a major dose of the truth, that I think really hit home for him."

"Melody? you're kidding?" Emma looked over towards the kitchen where the girls were still busying themselves. Melody looking extremely happy. She turned back to Stanley, "What did she say?"

"Basically that she was pretty sure he never wanted to be a parent." Emma was somewhat shocked and covered her mouth. Stanley was surprised by her reaction. One that was very similar to Gary's.

"Emma, what is it?"

"What was his reaction? What did he say?" Her easy going relaxed attitude quickly changed.

"Nothing. In fact, he basically left after that. No fight, just left...it was weird."

Emma felt relieved. The last thing Melody needed to hear was that her father had never wanted her. She turned to Stanley, and stroked his face, gently kissing his lips, "Thank you for being here for them. You always have been, and it's been especially good for Melody."

"You know I love them, like they're my own. I'll always be here for them. Emma, you're acting weird."

This time she leaned over him and really kissed him, "I love you, so much."

"And I love you." She noticed the concern in his face and she remembered they had both promised the secrets would stop. She placed her hand on her belly, thinking about the new baby. It brought back memories of being pregnant with Melody. The horrible realization that she was alone in wanting her. Now looking back on the last few weeks, was she really any better than Gary? She had actually thought about an abortion.

Stanley placed his hand on top of hers, startling her slightly. "I know you still have some doubts. We'll talk about them, okay. Whenever you want."

"No..." she hesitated a bit, "no doubts, not anymore. But talking sounds good. Real good. Maybe later...tonight. Once the kids are all in bed."

He noticed how vulnerable she appeared, and exhaustion was emanate. It was hardly likely she had a good night sleep in a hospital. "I think you may not make it that long. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much. You've spoiled me these past few weeks, I'm not sure I can ever sleep in a bed alone again."

"Well, we'll make sure it never happens again. As long as that other person in the bed is always me."

"You realize in about 7 months, there might be someone else who wants to share my bed."

It was the first time Emma had mentioned the time frame and Stanley mentally calculated in his head, "February." He let out a sigh and then smiled "I think I can make an exception, but only for this someone." He patted her tummy lovingly.

"You're really excited aren't you?"

"You bet."

"It's just so strange, being pregnant again. Melody was so long ago." Not only that, it hadn't been the most joyous time of her life. Stanley watched as her gaze went down to her stomach and then turned away from him, closing her eyes. It was as if she was holding back tears and Stanley couldn't help but wonder if this reaction had anything to do with Gary's reaction to Melody's comment about not wanting to be a parent.

He gently turned her head to face him, lifting her chin so she had to look in his eyes, "And I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. It's been a long time for me too, so any mistakes we make...we make them together." He smiled, "Okay? is that a deal?"

She managed a smile, "You'll even be up for 2am feedings, keeping me company?"

"Of course."

She laughed, "what for a week or two? Then you will fake sleep and I'll be on my own?"

"Not this time, Emma. You won't ever be on your own." She looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was about this. And she believed him.


	34. chapter 34

Hank volunteered to help Stanley with his bath, much to Stanley's disapproval, but everyone was in agreement that Emma didn't need the added aggravation and exhaustion due to her delicate condition. Emma sat with Kyle in the living room watching an old Clint Eastwood movie. It was a rarity for them to have any time alone together.

"Are you happy about the baby, Mom?"

"Kyle, what kind of question is that?" Emma began to fiddle with the video case nervously.

"I don't know. It's just you're older and you've got teenagers, I would think you wouldn't want to go through diapers and 2am feedings again."

It was strange to be having this conversation with her teenage son but knew he was concerned from the weekends events. She kind of laughed "Believe me, I'm not doing this alone. Stanley has already committed himself to both tasks and I'm going to hold him to it."

"He's good for it, Mom. He'd probably be happy staying home and taking care of the baby. He's not like normal guys that's for sure. I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

She didn't have to think very hard on this one, not anymore, "It's what I want, Kyle."

"Good. I'm sorry I was such a dick yesterday."

She held up her hand, "We don't' have to talk about that. It's behind us now. Let's just look towards the future...the baby, you going to college...that's just around the corner."

"And what about you and Stan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to marry the guy?"

"Kyle."

"He wants to marry you, Mom."

She felt uncomfortable with the conversation and stood up, "I need to go check on the girls."

Kyle just shook his head, after this past weekend, it was obvious she was still worried and didn't trust Stanley.

Emma walked by the girls room and the door was ajar. She heard them chattering as she peeked in and they didn't see her. Melody had a magazine she was skimming through while Holly was busily writing in a notebook. She didn't want to disturb them.

"I think Britney Rose is a beautiful name." Holly scribbled into the notebook.

"Yuck. That's horrible, what about Arwyn or Aowyn. Those names are strong and powerful." She continued to thumb through the magazine then stopped pointing at the picture, "Mom would look great in this, don't you think?"

"I think your mom would look great in anything. She's really beautiful your mom. And she will make a beautiful bride."

Emma was glued to the spot. Marriage. Everyone was talking about marriage. "That's only if your dad can persuade her to marry him"

"Why doesn't she want to marry my dad?"

"I'm not sure, but it's probably because of my dad. He broke her heart a long time ago and my mom probably is afraid that your dad is going to do the same."

"But he won't. Not my dad."

"I know, so somehow we got to get my mom to see that too. I'd like her to marry your Dad."

"Do you think they'd have a big wedding?"

"Nah, small...on the beach, that seems like something they'd like. My mom doesn't like any fuss." Melody looked back down at the picture of the bridal gown in the magazine, "She'd probably hate this dress too. But like you said she'll look beautiful in anything, especially with your dad by her side." Melody realized that she had never really thought of her mom as beautiful, until recently. Ever since Stanley came into her life.

Emma gave a little rap on the door and Melody quickly put the magazine under the covers, "What are you girls up to?" Emma walked over to them and leaned over Holly's shoulder looking at the notebook with schoolgirl scribbles surrounding a list of names. She began to read them, "Tiffany, Hilary, Hannah, Adrienne..."

Melody shrugged her shoulders and scrunched up her face in disgust, "Baby names."

"Well, these are lovely names, Holly."

"But Mom hates them. She's just being nice."

"Melody, that isn't true." She then turned to Holly, "And your dad and I will consider them."

Holly smiled and then turned the page of the notebook, "Look, we even thought about the nursery. I think we kind of agreed on that one. Melody and I will share the room upstairs and the baby can have my room."

"And paint a mural on the wall with Castles and knights and dragons."

"And fairy princesses." Holly chimed in.

"That was her idea, but it would be really cool."

"You two have this all planned out don't you?" Holly handed her the notebook and admired the drawings the girls had done.

Hank peeked into the room, "So what are you ladies up to?"

"We're planning for the baby, Grandpa."

Hank smiled at Emma, "Well, I'm sure that takes a load off Emma's mind. Since she's being summoned by the master of the house."

"Is he being unruly, Hank?"

"Well, let's put it this way, I don't think I am going to volunteer to bath him again."

Holly handed Emma the notebook, "Show Dad the drawings and see what he thinks about the names, okay?"

"I will do." she turned to Hank, "you don't mind bunking with Kyle do you?"

"Of course not."

She turned to the girls, "I don't want you two up late."

"Oh,mom it's summer vacation."

She was about to say something and Hank piped in, "I don't want you to worry about these two. Go and see to Stanley."

She seemed a bit leery, Hank noticed that she was stalling, as she started picking up clothes off the floor. He leaned over and took them from her hands. Their eyes met and he quietly spoke, "It's been a rough weekend for all of you and it's time to move on. He wants more than anything to make it right again."

"I want that too."

"Then go to him."

She thought she might cry and realized the girls were glaring at her. She took a deep breath. Hank squeezed her hand and smiled warmly at her. This woman loved his son deeply. That was evident. She was nothing like his previous daughter in-law, who had been manipulative, conniving and selfish. "And you tell me if he's being unruly. I won't have it."

Emma entered the bedroom to find Stanley sitting up in bed flipping through a magazine. As she entered the room he threw the magazine onto the floor, "You took your sweet time."

"I got involved in the girls' plans." She moved over to the bed and sat down handing him the notebook.

"What's this?"

"It's pretty self explanatory."

He read through the names and then looked at her, "Baby names?"

"You guessed it."

He continued to read through them and started to laugh, "Alexandra? Jasmine? Britney? You've got to be kidding me? You can't possibly like any of these?"

She shook her head, "Not really, but they meant well."

"There's no boys' names on this list."

"According to our daughters it will be a girl."

"Really? Well, obviously a girl would be lovely...but a boy, well, that would equally nice."

"I think so too."

"Come here." he patted the space next to him. And she crawled towards him. She nuzzled up to his side, he kissed the top of her head. "So I guess they're excited about the baby." He thumbed through the notebook to find drawings of floor plans, drawings of dragons and castles.

"It would appear that they are, yes. It's very sweet actually."

"As long as we don't have to use one of those god awful names. What happened to something simple like Anne or Mary."

Emma pulled herself away from him and gave him a face, "Oh, god, Stanley, those are worse."

"They're just suggestions. We have plenty of time to decide on a name."

He shifted his body and Emma noticed him grimacing. He never complained but Emma knew that he wasn't as well as he let everyone believe. "Are you alright?"

"Better than ever, now that you're here."

"Stanley, the pain...I know you're still experiencing it. You can't fool me."

"No, I can't. And I'm not trying to. This weekend took it's toll I'm afraid and I'm sure that little seduction that took place didn't help matters." He gave her a wink.

"You egged me on."

"Oh, yeah right, that was not my idea. You were like some wild enchantress in there. I had no choice to succumb to your evil ways. Which I enjoyed very much mind you."

Emma put her head down feeling a bit embarrassed. She had been a bit forward.

"Emma, I'm just teasing. I enjoyed it. Really, I did."

She stood up and went to the screen door, then turned to him. "I think I was trying to prove something. I was so worried that you wouldn't find me attractive anymore once you knew about the baby. It was silly and so not like me."

"It was hardly silly. And you know I was pretty sure you'd want nothing to do with me after what I pulled you into."

"Well, I guess I'm just a sucker for a guy with a prison record and an incredibly hot body." He loved how relaxed she seemed. The secrets were behind them. She noticed the way he was looking at her, as she casually took off her shorts, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't think that is any secret, Em." He raised his eyes playfully, "But there is something I'd like you to think about."

Emma had casually taken off her shorts and top and was digging through the drawer Stanley had cleared out for her, "Damn, my pajamas, I put them in the wash that afternoon..." Thinking about the way she had run out of the house after telling Stanley about the baby, she had been in the middle of doing laundry and no doubt the tank top and shorts were still in the washer soaking wet. She turned to Stanley, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

She stood in front of him topless, wearing only her underpants not even thinking. He was determined to have this conversation but the vision in front of him made him light headed and all coherent thoughts had vanished from his mind.

"Top drawer, you can use one of my t-shirts."

She opened the drawer and found one, she then turned back to him, "You wanted me to think about something?"

"God damn it, Emma put the shirt on, you're distracting me. This is important." he bellowed in frustration.

She had felt so relaxed and not even aware what the sight of her naked body was doing to him. She slipped the t-shirt over her head, "Sorry..."

"In normal circumstances I'd love for you to prance around my bedroom naked. Believe me, but both of us are exhausted, we need sleep." He started feeling a bit flustered. The sight of her body threw him off and now he had to collect his thoughts.

"Sleep sounds good. Really good." She climbed onto the bed and to his side. It was a warm night and he was laying on top of the sheets. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "This is perfect."

"I couldn't agree with you more." he leaned over kissing her. She was beginning to fade. No time like the present he thought and blurted out, "Emma, I want to marry you."

She immediately opened her eyes looking startled. He quickly continued, "Before you go ballistic on me, I do want to marry you. And this isn't an afterthought. I wanted to marry you long before I knew about the baby."

"You've been talking to the kids about this haven't you?"

"Well, yes. They want to know what's going on. We're having a baby, you're moving in. They're kids for god's sake, they think babies go with marriage. It's no secret that Holly has wanted you to be her mother ever since Christmas. She asks me nearly every week when we're getting married."

"Stanley, I love you. I love Holly, but I don't know about getting married." she remained calm, but she still had this niggling feeling about marriage. Why couldn't she let go of all the bad years with Gary and marry Stanley?

"You've never thought about it? The thought never crossed your mind, somehow I have a hard time believing that."

"Okay, yes, I've thought about it. In fact, I thought you were going to ask me that morning before the accident."

"You're kidding? Shit, that explains a lot. So if I would have asked you then, would you have said yes?"

"I don't know." She began to fidget next to him. Feeling uncomfortable.

"Answer me honestly, Emma."

"I wouldn't have hesitated. I wanted to marry you then,but.." she hesitated, "things change."

"The baby, my prison record, kidnapping by terrorists...those kind of things?"

She hesitated slightly, "We both come from broken marriages. I just wonder if it's a good idea. I'm moving in with you, isn't that enough?."

"No, maybe it isn't for me." He felt himself getting angry and that was the last thing he wanted. He took a deep breath and stroked her shoulder. "We were young, Emma. We made mistakes. I married because of a baby, I had no feelings for Melissa, there was no relationship. And you and Gary..."

She cut him off, "I married Gary for a lot of wrong reasons. Maybe because I wanted someone to take care of me. Someone to take my father's place. I don't really know, but it wasn't good. I can't go through that again."

"And you don't need anyone to take care of you now. You are totally self sufficient. This relationship isn't based on having a baby or needing to be looked after. You know that, I know you do. We have so much going for us. 3 beautiful kids, who we adore and love being with. We've become a family, Em. Just the last 24 hours have proven that. I never knew I could care so much for someone else's kids, but I do. And now we're having one of our own." He felt a little choked up and swallowed hard feeling he might just cry.

She snuggled closer to him, resting her hand on his chest. She didn't look up, concentrating on a few strands of his chest hair, she wanted to say something but felt a lose for words. Rubbing her shoulder he let out a sigh, "Ah, and there's something else, I can't leave out the great sex...no, wait, not great...phenomenal."

She smiled, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks, but still couldn't speak. Softly but firmly he continued, " fuck it all Emma, I need you. I want you. I want to marry you. It's as simple as that. This isn't how it's suppose to happen. I have no diamond ring to slip on your finger, there's no romantic candlelit dinner or a beautiful sunset, and getting down on one knee would be impossible in this state I'm in but dammit I don't want to wait. So can you just think about it?" Frustrated he laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

She sat up leaning over him, tracing her finger tip across his face, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed into hers. A tear trickled down her cheek, "I can do that, Stanley."

He reached up and gently wiped the tear away with his finger smiling lovingly, "Good, that's all I ask." He wondered what was going on in her mind. She looked incredibly vulnerable and exhausted. He placed his hand on her chin and brought it down towards him, so he didn't have to strain himself to kiss her. He tenderly brushed his lips against hers and she responded as he knew she would. Gently placing a hand on each side of his face, her lips kissed his nose, then each side of his mouth, a twinkle in her eye as she finally let her lips cover his. The soft gentle innocent kisses causing a tingle through Stanley's body.

As he sighed, she smiled her lips still touching his. She suppressed a slight giggle as she backed away slightly, his eyes opened, "Don't stop, that was lovely."

"We both need sleep. You even said that earlier."

"Well, a guy can change his mind."

She put a finger over his lips before she curled up by his side once again. He could have argued and possibly gotten his way, but he realized how content he was with her just laying by his side. His hand gently stroked her hair, then slowly wandered down her shoulder and caressed her arm, finally finding it's place on her abdomen. He let out a sigh as he placed his cheek against her hair. His eyelids were getting heavy and his breathing now slowed.

Emma felt the warmth of his hand on her bare skin. It wasn't the soft gentle touch she had been use to in their lovemaking. No, this was different. His fingers were spread covering as much space as possible. And his palm pressed slightly onto her skin. He was already being a protective dad and it made her smile.

Emma was up at her normal time, as always she was a mom first and she needed to get back into the routine and things needed to get back to as normal as possible. Stanley's proposal was in the forefront of her mind but she kept busy so she didn't have to think about what her answer would be for any length of time.

Stanley slept better than he had in ages. When he awoke he was a bit surprised he was alone in bed and it was already 10am. He heard the clicking of computer keys and managed to adjust himself to see Emma at his computer. She heard the rustling of the bedspread and turned around in the chair. She looked radiant. Freshly showered and in a flowered sundress, she gave him a smile, then made her way over to him and kissed him.

Something about her demeanor made him think she was ready to answer his question. The way she tilted her head and her hair swept across one eye, her smile coy but sexy. The nightmare of a weekend seemed far behind them, as they shared a glance. He reached up to brush her hair away from her face, but she quickly stood up. The moment was gone before it really had a chance to happen. "I'll make sure Hank gets you some coffee."

Stanley was a bit taken aback, "Where are you rushing off to?"

"I found a few job prospects. I need to jump on them, Stanley."

She was in close enough proximity that he was able to grab her hand, "Now wait a sec. You just got out of the hospital. I think the doctor said no stress. Emma screw the job. I can take care of you right now, and who in their right mind is going to hire you when you'll be taking maternity leave in the middle of the school year?" As soon as he said it he realized it was the wrong thing.

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence, Stanley."

"Emma, you know what I mean. I know it came out wrong. But you have to admit this is just stupid for you to be jumping into this right now."

"When am I supposed to be doing it? The school year begins in 6 weeks."

"You take a year off. We have a lot to do around here, you can help me in the shop."

"You and me working together?" She started to laugh, "I don't think so."

"Fine, you stay home and help get this place ready for the baby then."

"I've always worked."

"Okay, so we find you something to do here at home."

She still felt so vulnerable and her hormones seemed to be jumping all over the place and this conversation wasn't helping matters. But she bit her lip as held the tears back and turned to him, "Stanley, please. I need to do this. You're probably right no one will hire me. But I have to see for myself. I really need to go."

"Sit down, take a deep breath. You need to slow down here." She fought it trying to pull against him, but he didn't loosen his grip, "I'm not letting go. So if you want to get out of here, you better listen to me."

"So this is how it's going to be..you threatening me."

She reluctantly sat down. " I think we need to start this conversation again. Good morning, Emma. You look absolutely radiant this morning." Sitting up he leaned over her kissing her neck. "I wish you would have woke me."

"I wanted you to sleep. You need to rest because that is what is going to make you better, and that's what we both want. Agreed?"

"Fully, but you seem to have forgotten you're supposed to be doing the same thing."

"I'm not overdoing it. In fact, you'll be pleased I got your dad to work on putting my house on the market, I got the girls enrolled in an art class all week so they won't bother you. Kyle and Brent opened the shop this morning and I called Roberts and he's coming over this evening to take your depositions." She paused for a second, "Oh, and I got you an appointment with your doctor in the morning."

"I think you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"Have you called your OB?"

"Well, no..."

"Because you are so busy looking after everyone else."

"I don't want you have to worry about anything."

"I worry about you. So call your OB,okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go to your goddamn interview, I don't want you to miss out. If that's what you want." He seemed a bit upset and laid back onto the pillows, "It's obvious you haven't even given any thought to what we talked about last night. I can see where your priorities lie."

"There you are wrong. I haven't thought of much else."

"So when are you going to give me an answer?"

"Soon. I promise."

"After you get a job, sell the house, put the baby through college?" He said cynically.

She leaned over him smiling. "I was thinking more along the lines of after the baby graduates from high school."

He managed a smile and then pulled her towards him with his good hand, kissing her. As usual, he put his whole heart into it and for a few seconds the last thing on Emma's mind was the job interview.

Bad timing as usual, Rachel peeked her head in the doorway, "Emma, we need to get out of here, you don't want to be late."

Stanley shrugged his shoulders, as Emma pulled away from him, "Rachel, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"The door was open." They both glared as each other and Emma got up off the bed straightening herself out and running a hand through her now messed up hair.

"Give me a sec." She popped into the bathroom and Rachel felt a little awkward standing there, Stanley glaring at her.

"I should have known you were behind this, Rachel."

"She's a good teacher, Stanley. And it's unfortunate she's not getting the chance to continue."

"And that's my fault, right?"

"Of course not. Stanley, I'm on your side."

"You could have fooled me."

"I'm just humoring her. For some reason she feels she needs to prove herself. She worked hard for that degree after Gary left her."

"She thinks I'm going to leave her. Like Gary did. She thinks she needs this job to support her and the kids and now the baby. That's why she doesn't want to marry me, isn't it?"

Rachel looked around the room not really wanting to answer this question. She then focused on him, "I think she'll say yes. I really do. She just needs to deal with some things first."

"I don't want a repeat of Saturday. I don't want to find her in a hospital again, not until it's time to deliver the baby. I can't see putting her through this is going to do one bit of fucking good."

"I'm not going to let her get all worked up, I promise. I thought you'd be glad I'm going with her, for some emotional support."

Emma came out of the bathroom and heard Rachel's last words. She noticed the concern in Stanley's eyes. It would be so easy to just skip the interview, stay at home with Stanley, watch a movie, but for some reason she couldn't do that. She slowly moved over to the bed and gave him a quick peck on the check, "Please be good for your dad."

"I don't like this, Em. I really don't."

"I know. But thank you for letting me do this."

"This has nothing to do with me letting you. You're going do what you fucking want, no matter what I say."

Emma didn't know what to react to that. Was she really that selfish, not considering his feelings at all. The tension in those few seconds of silence were intense and Rachel quickly grabbed her hand. Just wanting to get out of there.

He heard the front door shut and he immediately took one of the pillows and threw it towards the door, just as Hank entered the room with a cup of coffee and the paper tucked under his arm, ducking so he wouldn't get hit.

"You need your coffee."

"Fuck, Dad. What the hell does she think she's doing? Going out and looking for a job. It's fucking ridiculous. She nearly lost the baby the other night. She doesn't need this kind of stress."

"I know you're worried about her, Stanley, but you're leaving something out here."

"I asked her to marry me last night and she's avoiding the subject and me for that matter."

Hank sat down on the edge of the bed and set the coffee down on the nightstand t, "Well, that explains her manic behavior this morning. You have that woman's panties in a twist, my son."

"You don't seem to concerned."

Hank patted his son on his good leg and smiled, "She needs some time and it wouldn't hurt for you to be a little more patient. I know, not one of your strong suits, but the stress isn't doing you any good either."

Hank stood up, "Have your coffee, read the paper. Relax. Now I have a house to put on the market. If you need anything, just holler."

Just as Hank reached the door, Stanley called out, "Dad." And Hank turned seeing his son still looking concerned

"Yes, son?"

He shook his head, "Ah, forget it, I'm just being incredibly selfish about this whole thing. I have to stop hovering over her like shes a china doll ready to break at any minute."

"You love the woman, it's understandable you want to protect her. She'll come around, trust me."

"Trust you!"

Hank gave him a wink as he left the room. Stanley sighed and picked up the coffee mug, glancing at the photo of Emma on his nightstand. Somehow, someway he had to make her believe in them again. He took a sip and picked up the paper. His dad was right. He needed to be patient and relax. Skimming through the front pages nothing caught his eye. Reading was the last thing he wanted to do. Folding the paper he tossed it to his side. The black and white advertisement caught his eye and a light bulb went off in his head. His eyes lit it up. That was it.

Putting the coffee cup down he shouted, "Dad."

Immediately Hank was at the doorway, "You alright?"

"Better than alright. I need a phone book."

Hank didn't question his son. Just rolled his eyes, so much for the relaxing. He brought back the phone book and laid it on the bed. Watching his son frantically thumbing through the pages, he sighed. Stanley looked up.

"That's it, Dad. Go back to your house selling, I got this under control."

Hank wasn't so sure but when his son got his mind set on something, he was like a bull in a china shop. No stopping him.


	35. chapter 35

Rachel sat out in the car nervously straightening the steering wheel cover, and glancing over towards the school office where Emma had disappeared into over a half hour ago. She was in total agreement with Stanley about this whole job situation but Emma needed a supportive friend right now and she was pretty sure, there would be tears on the ride home once she didn't get the job. It was her job to be there for her. Looking back down at the steering wheel cover she realized she had twisted into even more of a mess. As she looked up this time Emma was walking towards the car. Rachel tried to read her face. There were no tears, she looked pretty normal actually.

Emma opened up the passenger door and slid into the seat. She didn't say anything right away and Rachel was waiting for her to offer information. But the seconds seemed like forever and she finally just blurted out, "So, how did it go?"

Emma looked over at Rachel,"Well, Stanley was right." But instead of Emma breaking down she smiled, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're a damn good teacher,Emma."

"I know that. But I'm also a damn good mother and I don't know why I think I have to prove something by getting a job."

"Because you don't want to put yourself in the same position you were in with Gary. It's understandable."

"But it's not fair to Stanley, Rachel. I've not been fair to him at all. In the back of my mind thinking he'll leave me like Gary did. He's not Gary."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "You're just figuring that out?"

Emma laughed, "Well, I guess I'm a little bit slow."

"I don't Stanley thinks so."

"I should call him." She took her cellphone out of her purse.

"Does this mean you're going to accept his proposal?"

"If so, he'll be the first to know. Not you." She dialed Stanley's number and it rang quite awhile before he picked it up.

"Hello." He sounded a bit anxious.

"Stanley, are you okay?" There was concern in her voice.

"Hey, babe...yeah, I'm fine. Was just on the other line."

"Something important?"

"Yeah, I think it is." He sounded very mysterious. "But nothing as important as talking to you. So how did it go?"

"Not good."

"I'm sorry, Em. I know how much you want to get back in the classroom and do what you do best. And I wasn't very supportive this morning."

"No, you were right and I was being stupid. No one is going to hire me for this year, not with the baby on the way. I'm just going to have to be satisfied with subbing until next year."

"Subbing is good. Keeps your foot in the door."

"And gives me plenty of time to do other things I do pretty well."

"Really? And what would those things be?"

"I'd rather not say here" She looked over at Rachel, knowing she was listening to every word.

"Ah, Rachel is there with you. So these things...must have to do with me and pertain to the bedroom. Just a wild guess."

"Well, I think I do pretty well in that department. Or so you said last night anyhow."

"Don't do this to me right now, Em. It's really unfair. You don't know what it does to me."

"Oh, I think I do."

Rachel grabbed the phone away from Emma, "You know, Stanley, I'll have her home in a few minutes and you can talk dirty then." Emma tried grabbing the phone from her and Rachel kept her at arms reach. "What am I saying talking...I'm sure talking is the last thing on your mind."

Stanley half heartedly laughed then spoke, "Rachel, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A threesome? You want to have a threesome?"

Emma gave her a dirty look. Stanley laughed, "Well, that's something to think about, but not in my lifetime, Rachel. No, I need you to entertain Emma for the afternoon. My treat. Lunch, shopping, a movie. Whatever."

Rachel looked over at Emma, "I think you need to run this by Emma."

She handed the phone back to Emma, " No threesome, not ever, Stanley...no wait, I take that back. I might contemplate it if the third party involved was someone like...let's say..Hugh Jackman."

"Hugh Jackman,huh? Now I know what I'm up against, better get the old tap shoes out. Never knew you were turned on by a guy who tap dances. Should have told me that ages ago."

Emma laughed at the image of Stanley tap dancing.

"Hey, you're laughing at me. Just thought I might be able to spice something up here. Tap shoes, mutton chops, Aussie accent. Whatever it takes, babe, I'm willing to go the whole hog. If it's what you want."

She found him incredibly sweet and whispered into the phone, "I just want you. Stanley Jobson...no bells and whistles...just you."

"Right, Well, now that we have that straightened out, I just want to run something by you. Since I've been such a shit the past few days, I thought it would be nice if you and Rachel make a day out of it. On me. Lunch, maybe a little shopping."

"Does this have something to do with whatever you think is important?"

"What's important is you. I'm the reason you've had a fucked up week, I want to do this for you. Probably wouldn't be a bad thing for you to have some time away from me. I've been a real selfish asshole lately."

"Well, maybe a bit."

"So go have fun with Rachel. Don't worry about me or the kids. Dad can pick the girls up, go enjoy yourself. Spend my money."

"I probably could use a few things, since my clothes are getting a bit tight."

"There you go." The silence on her end seemed to last forever, "Em, everything okay?"

"Yeah...I just wanted to say...about the question, last night..."

"Not over the phone. Go have a brilliant day, and we can catch up this evening. You know, I gotta go."

"I'll call you later."

"Anytime, Em. I love ya."

"Love you too."

She sighed as she flipped the cellphone shut and slipped it back into her purse. Rachel eying her, "You're going to say, yes. I know it."

"Shut up, Rachel. Just drive...Cheesecake Factory in Fashion Valley sounds good. I'm starved."

"Somehow I have a feeling for more than cheesecake. So how long do you think it will be before you and Stanley...you know...I don't think I could cope with weeks of abstinence. Don't know how you do it."

"You will never change, Rachel. And for your information, I don't think abstinence is in Stanley's vocabulary, doctor or no doctor."

"Really? Pray tell. I want details, woman." She started the car, and had a far off stare. " Wow, so even laid up with a bad leg and back the guy has it in him. I guess I'm not surprised. That guy is amazing."

Emma smiled, "Yeah, I have to agree. I wouldn't trade him for anything."

" Not even Hugh Jackman?"

"Not even Hugh Jackman."

Stanley had been making arrangements all afternoon and he worried that Emma would be back before his surprise was in place But thanks to little extra cash up front the delivery truck arrived about the same time Hank showed up with the girls, and Kyle pulled up out front.

Holly was the first to notice the logo on the side of the truck and shouted out, "We're getting a piano. This is so cool" Holly jumped out of the car and ran up the pathway where her dad was standing propped up with his cane, as he supervised a few men in the removal of the door.

"Why would your dad be getting a piano?" Melody questioned as she stepped out of the car, but Holly was already out of ear shot. At the curb, Kyle stood with his mouth wideopened as he watched the men place the beautiful walnut baby grand piano onto a dolly and push it towards the front door. Kyle knew exactly why Stanley was getting a piano.

He turned to his sister, "you don't remember mom playing do you?'

"The piano? We never had a piano, Kyle. Ever. I remember bugging mom for one when I was small. And she would look at Dad, and then just say no."

"I guess she got rid of it about the time you were born. Well, actually Dad got rid of it." He moved over to Stanley, "You did this for mom, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I thought it might be a good thing."

"Wow, Stan, this is big. I mean, Mom doesn't even talk about the days she used to play. Uncle Austin used to bug her about it, hoping she'd take it up again, but I think it caused some major problems in my parents relationship. Or at least that's the vibe I get."

"It was your mom's dream to play professionally, but she gave it up for your dad and the two of you."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah, she did, ages ago actually. She kind of glossed over it like it was no big deal, but I saw that look in her eyes, a yearning I guess you would call it. I guess I pretty much forgot about it til today. And then it just struck me. Your mom wants to teach, so why not teach piano lessons."

"I think it's a brilliant idea."

Melody was shocked to hear this bit of information. "Why didn't she ever say anything about it?"

"I think giving it up was one of the hardest things she's ever done."

"So it's our fault, she gave up her dreams."

"No,not at all. You and Kyle became her dreams. Still are."

"It was Dad, Melody. Uncle Austin said he couldn't stand the fact she had this major talent, and he just wanted a wife to stay at home and take care of the kids."

Stanley noticed the melancholy look in Melody's eyes. Bringing up their dad after what happened on Sunday definitely hit her hard. Melody had accepted long ago their her father was pretty much of an asshole but there had still been no word from him, and she still was his daughter. God, she wished it was different. Stanley went all out to make her mom happy.

Stanley gave her a squeeze, "Now that I have my girls home, I'm going to put you to work. I want tonight to be extra special of your mom."

"You're going to ask her to marry you?"

"Well, I kind of already did but don't you think that we need to make this an event, even if it's small?"

Kyle budded in, "I don't call a baby grand piano small, Stanley."

Melody looked confused, "I don't understand. If you've already asked her..."

"She hasn't given me an answer. That means it's not no...but she's thinking about it. I know your mom isn't into the whole traditional crap, and I think it's not just about me and her, but about all of us being together as a family. So I want all of you to be a part of this."

Holly seemed excited, "We can make a cake and put up decorations. Make it an engagement party."

"And scare my mom off. No..." Melody piped in.

"Melody is right. That's why I've passed on a ring."

"No ring?" Holly seemed disappointed. "You have to have a ring."

Kyle jumped in, "Hell, we've got a piano, who needs a stupid ring. I can probably figure out some chords and the melody to a song to play. I played guitar for awhile, and kind of have an ear for it."

"And Dad can sing." Holly was once again excited.

"Oh, no...I'm not singing."

Melody laughed, "Like you did in the shower, on New Years Eve. I think mom liked it. Do you have a song? You know something mushy that is yours and moms, something special. She would love that, don't you think, Kyle?"

"It sounds so schmaltzy but she would love it." Kyle had to agree.

Stanley thought about the fabrication they had made up that night at Dukes. The song playing on the radio in the 57 Chevy. 'That Old Black Magic' had become their song, even though the story behind it was made up. It did sound like something Emma would love. Kyle playing the piano, him singing. No matter how bad it was, Emma would find it endearing and special. "Well, there is a song."

Holly found this romantic, "Really? You have a song? That is just really romantic."

"As long as it's not J.Lo, or Celine Dion." Kyle added.

The movers had gotten the piano in the door, and Stanley noticed them staring at him waiting for the next instructions. He made his way in the house followed by the troops. The kids rushed passed him into the kitchen raiding the fridge for a soda. Hank patted his back, "You singing? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Dad, this is serious."

"I know. And she'll love it. You just never cease to amaze me,son."

"I'm not the same man I was a year ago."

"Don't I know it. You're a better man, Stanley. And she'll say yes. Mark my words."

Stanley wanted to believe that was the truth, but he just didn't know. Emma had a a lot of pertinent things to say last night. But today on the phone she had seemed to be having a change of heart. That maybe she did want to marry him. But that could be just the hormones. She was back and forth and up and down, and he really didn't know what to expect from her. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Tonight was going to be special, whether Emma said yes or not.


End file.
